Shooting Stars
by Animegirl257
Summary: One day Subaru (Geo) happened to run into an FM life form fugitive known as War-Rock (Omega-Xis), who was running from other FMs who all wanted the Andromeda key he had so they could blow up the world. But no one expected an infamous war fugitive to come to Earth for a form of revenge against the FM King Cepheus or a runaway experimental FM to already be hiding on Earth. AU, Reboot
1. A Shooting Star

Chapter 1: A Shooting Star

**Well…I've started another story, what else can I say? Recently I randomly watched Ryuusei no Rockman (I'm pretty sure that's "Shooting Star Rockman" or something like that…don't quote me on that ok?) and let me tell you…it's really not very good. It's not the **_**worst**_** thing I've seen, that's for sure, but it's not a great anime either. It's like a spin-off of a spin-off's spin-off…So you can see how a LOT gets lost. **

**BUT what I **_**did**_** like was the concept. That's the only reason watched the whole thing, even if I just skimmed the fillers (that and the episodes were like 9 minutes each...so yeah). It was so underdeveloped and poorly delivered, but it's an interesting idea. And then the damn plot bunnies suddenly woke up after going into hibernation on my Ib story. The thing is, with such an underdeveloped plot yet such a good, and more importantly, vague and changeable idea, it's **_**very**_** easy to just change a few things at the start and watch it snowball. I guess I'll have to work on these stories like I do with other stuff, once I lose my muse for one story I'll have to start on a different story tell I regain it for the other story. Not sure if it'll work, but damn this chapter just **_**flowed**_** I had it done in one sitting with no real breaks. So yeah, **_**hopefully**_** this idea will work out and I can get both stories out more. We'll see.**

**Oh and like I said, didn't like the series all that much, I skimmed the episodes, so if I get anything wrong, sorry bout that but deal with it. A lot of times the anime is vague in some parts, either due to lack of time or just they never bothered to figure it out… But this IS an AU, even if it starts out almost the same; it'll go off on its own eventually. Axl has a way of doing that to things I've noticed, and that's not even counting in Zero. Oh and if anyone has a good name for Axl's Dempan Henkan form that would be great. I can always just name him "Axl", as that **_**would**_** fit the plot decently enough, but the reasoning is weak and crappy…**

…**and if you haven't noticed, the 'other FM life forms' are Zero and Axl…mostly I guess. OC's turned into them I guess. I really hope none of you have a problem with OC's as though I won't be like those people who throw in as many as they can, I need some other characters to make everything fit. Anyway I also figured throwing them in would throw a good number of events off a cliff and only leave me the barest of concepts to work with and morph to whatever I want. Turns out I was right, thank you vague and genericness~**

**Oh and only doing it once buuuuuut… Don't own anything here. Hell, I don't own the plot really, as the first few chapters will just be a rip from the anime.**

* * *

In the depths of space, where only the faint shining of distant stars and the nearby planets broke up the infinite empty blackness, a massive white space station floated peacefully and silently, slowly turning on its axis. Constructed mainly of a large tube-like shape with an interconnected 'ring' at the top formed from various access tunnels and rooms, it was one of the greatest constructions of its time, having been in operation for a while now.

But what its goal was what was really and truly groundbreaking.

Contact, with other (hopefully) intelligent life forms. And not just the old-fashioned way of using radio waves to send an outdated wave length, taking years to ever send, much less receive anything, but faster, near real-time contact and communication were it would only take a few days, or even hours, to send and receive messages.

At least that's what 'The Peace' was supposed to do.

The 'Brother Band' as the single had been dubbed, had never made true contact. A blip here, a few seconds or so there, but nothing that could get more than the barest singles out and receive the faintest traces of info.

Of course, this was enough to get the needed funding so the project wasn't simply canceled like its predecessors.

And today it seems like it would finally get results.

Just not the ones anyone expected.

Suddenly the station began to spark, the energy that had been projecting the waves out into space and to the target they had finally, _finally_ established a steady connection with, was backfired and overloaded the server in a matter of seconds as even more masses of energy and specifically, Denpa energy, forced its way through the connection despite the protection and firewalls. Even when the connection was cut as the failsafe tried to kick in and salvage as much as it could, the sending energy simple crushed said failsafe underfoot and powered the connect with its own energy.

In a matter of minutes firewalls and safety cautions were obliterated by the surge, the database and controls taken over and infected in a deadly-swift attack. The scientist were unable to do anything, as the attack was so swift no one was prepared for it, all of them were expecting a time delay of several days _at the least_ so that within a few minutes they were attacked…

Nothing could be done against such a devastating and swift attack that had been delivered with deadly precision like who, or _what_ they had contacted had simply been _waiting_ for this moment to strike…

And thus, nothing could be done to stop or even delay what happened next.

For a moment the sparking stopped completely, giving the base a fake sense of calm and normality as though nothing was wrong.

And then it exploded in a huge display of light and fire as a shockwave of electric energy and air charged ripped outward, the normally deafening sound that would follow sucked into the void of space like a silent scream. Dust and scraped distorted metal floated out, ridding the current of the shockwave, some continuing into space for indefinably while others hurtled towards the innocent blue and green planet below that was blissfully unaware of what had happened, of the war they had entered of the fact that their destruction was being planned in that very moment…

Said pieces of metal and scrap were so small they burned up in the atmosphere in moments, never being reunited with were they had come from, all proof erased in that moment or escaping with the further scattering pieces.

When it 'ended' there was so little left, no one would be able to tell that such an amazing space station had ever existed there in the first place, or that hundreds of lives had been erased in that single moment, never to be seen by those they loved, never able to warn them of the true cause of the explosions, or that they were under attack, that they were at _war_.

It would be three days before Subaru Hoshikawa learned of his father's death.

It would be another five and a half months before he knew of the FM Life forms.

* * *

Subaru Hoshikawa simply laid on his back, staring aimlessly up at the stars with light brown eyes. For as long as he could remember, he had always loved to stargaze, he knew the constellations by heart and how they changed with the seasons, how to tell what time of the month it was by the moon, and as long as he could see the sky, he could never by truly lost, he had long ago memorized the map that was the night sky. It had taken years of simply staring up at the sky, counting and watching, yet without even know it, he had learned everything he could about the night sky he could from his position on the ground.

Of course, he no longer looked up at the sky as he once did, with such fascination and wonder, but now looked up at it with sadness and a faint longing.

He had always felt like there was…something…up there that need wanted to see, to meet. That feeling had only amplified with the death of his father, until it had turned into almost a need.

And for some reason he felt so...paranoid, like something _bad_ was going to happen. And not just 'fail the 5th grade' or even 'his father died' bad, but somehow ever worse…

Like the whole friggen world was going to end or something.

Letting out a sigh, Subaru tried to wipe such thoughts from his mind. His father had died, and there was no way he could say that it didn't bother him in some way, heck he hadn't been to school since the event, and the only reason he acted anything near normal was due to that he had to be strong for his mother.

His mom had taken the loss hard, grieving for months and not going to work for as long as she could. She was just lucky that her employer had been friends with his father or else Subaru doubted that he would have let her take almost five straight months off. It was only very recently, heck it had only been little more than a week that his mother could smile again. Even if it was a sad small smile, it was still something, so Subaru had forced his own feelings aside in order to help his mother recover better, as even he could tell she was still close to falling into full blown depression, and next time she may not be able to pull herself out.

Of course no matter how much he acted like he was 'ok' he really wasn't, he just pushed his feelings down so as to not worry people. Yet they wouldn't not fade; only become more numb as time went on and he simply grew used to feeling like this. All except for the one feeling of fear, like he was in danger and so was everything else…like…a 6th sense or something. Like when you just _knew_ someone was watching you but you couldn't see them or something. And over time it, like the pain over his father, hadn't faded at all, heck it had gotten stronger over the past few days.

And that feeling had for some reason led him here, in the middle of the night, on a rather cheap green bike he had all but outgrown, to a field overlooking the vast expanse of water that was the nearby bay.

He didn't know why, but here just felt…right. Yeah, like he _needed_ to be here, for whatever reason. So he had flopped down onto the grass on his back, ignoring the potential grass stains he could get on his red coat, so he could look up at the stars for the first time in weeks. And actually _really_ look up at the stars.

Shifting slightly, Subaru bought the green glasses that were the Visualizer over his eyes, brushing a few brown hairs out of the way.

And then the hidden world was reviled as faint, yet still there (and clearly visible only at night), various rainbow colored wave lengths moving across the sky. A rainbow of hues that shifted and rippled in various patterns and shapes, transmitting basic energy and information constantly in something that almost resembled an aurora, just smaller and several at once.

Allowing himself to fall into an almost trance-like state as he looked at the specular light show above him, Subaru finally felt at peace for the first time in months. It was only temporary, only something that could be brought on because of this moment, yet to Subaru it was much needed. With all the recent tension and stress, he was so close to just snapping he hadn't even realized it himself until those three from school had decided to try and drag him back to school…

Letting himself grimace a little at that memory, Subaru tried and simply clear his mind and force the tension and stress to lessen at least a little…

'_She's been really worried about you!'_

Trying to ignore thoughts in his head that were trying to surface again and ruin his peaceful moment, Subaru almost didn't notice the streak of light across the sky, or the one quickly following it.

But he most certainly noticed when the two lights clashed together, creating a small yet bright burst of light at the collision point.

Sitting up suddenly, Subaru adjusted the Visualizer slightly as if to make sure he had seen what he thought he had. But then were did those lights go…there!

Light a shooting star, a blue streak tore across the sky, before an equally bright streak shot after it, the two colliding for a second with a burst of power before breaking away from the short struggle, zooming off in separate directions only to curve sharply before colliding once more.

"It looks like they're fighting..?" Subaru asked to no one in particular after a few moments of watching the lights collide with each other, sometimes twirling around each other before clashing with a flash.

'_But…why would they fight?' _Subaru thought as he watched the obvious battle between the two streaks increase in intensity, the collisions becoming brighter and more frequent as more power was apparently used…

And then they stopped, the two apparently…looking at each other? At least that's what it seemed liked as the two lights stopped moving with both only a short distance apart, hovering far up into the sky.

And then it happened.

Both grew brighter suddenly before charging at one another, meeting one another halfway with an explosion of power and light…

But unlike the other times, this one didn't just fade and allowed the lights to move away a second before moving once more to attack. No, it expanded outwards rapidly in a mix of blue and green power growing larger each second…

No…not growing larger…

"I-It's heading this way!" Subaru exclaimed as he realized that the blue-green power wasn't growing so large but growing _much_ closer alarmingly fast…

And it didn't take a genius to know that that much power and energy could _not_ be good for a mere human to be hit by.

Subaru made a move to run…

…and found that he couldn't.

It was like his body had frozen, he couldn't even blink or so much as brace himself for the inevitable impact that would occur, the blast of sheer energy that would probably designate him or something on impact rocketing closer undeterred in anyway shape or form…

…So why did he not feel scared?

Subaru never got a chance to answer his own thought as the next second, the energy impacted with him, bubbling outwards as it hit the ground, and surrounding him completely in…warmth?

For some reason instead of the burning pain he had be expecting it was like he was submerged in a hot bath, the tension in his body forced out as he found himself realizing and sinking…? Sinking deeper into it, past a barrier that he knew was supposed to be strong yet parted for him as easy as air…

And then Subaru snapped open his eyes to a strange world of bright colors that mixed and melded like watercolors, constantly changing in tones and shades with streaks of golden energy gliding around freely in the air…

Of course before Subaru could marvel at how he was just floating there or at the world itself his eyes landed on what was easily the strangest creature he had ever seen.

Seeming to be made of a pulsing green energy, it held a beastlike shape, though lacking legs, it's thick arms surrounded by thick blue rings seemed to make up for that somehow. It's upper body was covered in blue armor with white lines and shoulder guards. But it's face…

It's face was most certainly not human like, more animal like with a thick muzzle covered in the same blue and white armor while what almost looked like a lion's mane coming out the back.

Subaru looked at the strange creature, trying to will himself to get closer somehow to the being…

And then it's red on red eyes opened, and instantly locked with Subaru's brown ones, the glare he was receiving making him suddenly very, very nervous.

* * *

And all the while as this was happening, yet another of the 'shooting stars' flew across the sky at rapid speed, ignoring several laws of physics as it did so. Tinted a bloody red color it bore extreme resemblance to a shot of fire lighting up the blackness of space with its heat and power. It had been following a signal it had located a while ago, boredom finally interrupted it had hoped to finally get to a planet with intelligent life that _wasn't_ trying to kill it. And then the signal that it had been following like some trail of bread crumbs, had overloaded before it had cut off. But that wasn't what had peaked its interest.

No, it was the massive movement of Denpa energy, and more specifically, the movement of EM life forms. And with planted AM long gone, the only life forms that could produce such energy were the FM.

And FM life forms were _never_ good news, especially with such an aggressive attack, for that was the only thing that it could be.

The streak of light which had been _trying_ to stay uninvolved for the longest time was conflicted. If it continued onwards to the location of the planet, there was no way it could stay uninvolved. But this was the first break it had gotten in trying to locate a simi-intelligent planet, and if said planet was able to produce such a signal, then they had to have gotten to the age of electronics which would be perfect for it…

And there was considering that the planet was in far more danger than anyone there probably realized.

Its mind made up, it shot off towards the planet, consequences that were sure to follow be damned.

* * *

**Aaaannnnnddd I'm gonna end it here. So, not much happened that wasn't cannon, which is why I didn't bother restating **_**all**_** the events that led up to Subaru being out on the grass star gazing, as that would be a waste of time and damn repetitive at best. I only wrote that scene because I didn't want to start at a completely random point, and in my mind that just made sense, because then it would be easy to add in the first 'extra' thing you see that'll eventually help throw this story into who knows were.**

**So if you forgot the events beforehand, just go re-watch episodes 1 and 2 I guess.**

**Anyway, I've already got chapter 2 started, about halfway done, and it's actually pretty long (for me anyway) because as I stated, here I didn't want to re-write the whole first episode, just what I needed as a starting point. If I had to guess, I think it'll be just under double this chapter in length.**

**Oh and feel free to ask questions if you have any.**


	2. The Skyway Station Attack!

Chapter 2: The Skyway Station Attack!

**So yeah, here's chapter 2, bet you weren't expecting to see this so soon right? Well Anyway no questions or reviews period for that matter. Oh well, hopefully since something actually happens in this chapter, someone will be generous to drop one.**

**Anyway, this is where stuff will start to change at least a little, not too much yet, but enough that you can start to see it diverging from cannon. Also, slight time skip, once again to prevent being overly receptive. These will occur whenever I want to skip something you can just watch in the anime, but will become less common as I progress obviously.**

**Oh and as for why I described the Denpa viruses so much while I didn't do that with Subaru and War-Rock is because I don't know the names of them, (I know the black ones are called Mettools or something, but that's it…) so doing this should give you an idea on which ones I'm doing. If you don't know what Subaru or War-Rock look like, or any other character, you can take 5 minutes to look it up. I also found a few game play thoughs so I may use some viruses from there was well.**

**Also, I have **_**no**_** idea what the hell those train things are called in the series, so I made up a name as I couldn't find it mentioned anywhere really.**

* * *

Subaru let out a sigh from his place on the balcony, arms folded over the metal railing as he rested his head on them. He didn't know how long he had been there, just watching the golden Wave Roads in the distance that lit up the city, but it was still amazing. The colorful aurora-like shapes that floated around were still there, but they were only the faintest traces of them, the solid most visible ones had merged to form the Wave Roads. At least, that's what Subaru assumed, as before he couldn't see them even with his Visualizer on, not until War-Rock had unintentional messed with it.

"I have an alien living with me now…I guess I should be in more shock but…" Subaru muttered as he let his eyes wander over to the blue Transfer that was attached to his left arm. He looked over the gold emblem that was on the top were War-Rock had zipped into after he had used his injury as an excuse to get away and not answer the questions.

Subaru supposed that he really should be in more shock, or at the very least more shaken, but the earlier conversation had shaken him. This alien, this…FM life form as he had called himself, had known his dad before the accident, and wasn't telling Subaru everything that he did know. It was a frustrating thing that had quickly killed the novelty of meeting an alien.

Moving the Visualizer up so it rested on his forehead, Subaru looked up at the clear night sky, free of the Wave Roads once more. It was almost funny in a sense really. His dad and so many other scientists had been working so very hard for many years, decades or even centuries if one looked at the really old attempts, to just make the faintest contact with any form of life off of Earth. Yet here Subaru had gone and been rammed into by an alien who was fighting another one (were the other alien had disappeared, Subaru had no idea), yet he wasn't feeling nearly half as happy or excited as he knew he should be.

Sure he felt wonder at meeting the FM life form known as War-Rock, and he was even more happy that he didn't appear to be evil. Sure he looked kinda scary but other than that, he acted nice enough, at least in Subaru's opinion. But those feelings were muted under a wave of sudden sadness; the mention of his father had really gotten him down. Sometimes in his act to pretend he was strong for his mother, he himself forgot how much it still hurt to even think back a little.

Pulling his head off his arms he reached down to his chest and grabbed gold pendent he always wore. Looking it over in the dim light Subaru remembered how it always reminded him of a star, but with the bottom two points fused together. Whenever he looked at the pendent from the accident, he couldn't help but think that somehow, someway, his father wasn't quite as dead as everyone seemed to think he was. It was stupid to think, as even if he did survive the explosion, a human could not survive the vacuum of space.

Of course somehow War-Rock seemed to do fine in space, though maybe that was because he was a 'FM life form' as he called himself…something to do with being made of Denpa waves or something like that…

Either way, his father somehow surviving wasn't possible, as much as he liked to believe and hope it was, it just wasn't.

* * *

The next morning was _not_ what Subaru had planned to say the least. Being a Saturday, he hoped to take a break from his self-studies like the other kids who weren't in school today. 'Take a break' really meant 'sleep tell high noon and then some' so he could make up for any sleep he had missed during the week, especially times like last night were he had laid awake for hours in thought before finally drifting off.

This plan had been shattered when War-Rock had _loudly_ awoken him, declaring that he was _bored_ and that he wanted to do something other than sit in "This stupid blue Trans-whatever".

This had led the Subaru trying to smother said transfer, and hopefully War-Rock as well, with a well-aimed pillow. This plan failed miserable considering how War-Rock didn't need to do something as 'meaningless' as breathing, and that he somehow could control the volume of the Transfer at will. The resulting battle of wills had been a very loud one, with Subaru more or less huddling under a different pillow, hoping to block out the damnable noise.

Subaru had finally submitted to War-Rock's desire to go out after his mom had called up the stairs asking if anything was wrong.

After taking a few minutes to get ready, Subaru placed his Transfer back onto his arm and made sure to grab the much-needed Visualizer from atop the desk. Grabbing a quick breakfast, Subaru was out of the house at a surprisingly early time (for him anyway). Thankfully his mom didn't seem to think much about him waking up so early, simply waving him off with a reminder to be safe.

It was a short way to the Skyway Transport Station, so as he walked, he decided to ask something that he had been thinking about ever sense he was rudely awakened. Flipping open the screen of the Transfer, he looked down at the bottom screen to see War-Rock's face looking back at him, thankfully lacking the need of the Visualizer to see him in this state.

"Hey War-Rock?" Subaru asked the FM life form

"Eh, what is it Subaru?" he answered, not really paying attention and instead looking around as best as he could while still within the device.

"If you want to see the city so bad, why don't you just go out on your own? Why do you need to stay in my Transfer and make me walk around when you would be a lot faster on your own?"

"Well it's quite simple actually," War-Rock began; finally look directly at Subaru, "Your 'Transfer' thing as you call it hides my Denpa reading perfectly, so I don't have to worry about being followed. Normally I can hide it myself perfectly fine, but the fight from last night is still messing with my abilities in general, including the ability to hide myself."

"Oh?" This was news to Subaru, he hadn't even though of the weird readings War-Rock probably gave out. But before he could continue to ask questions, he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch were you're going kid!" the taller teen snapped, brushing some of his surprisingly long blond hair out of his face.

Looking up at the taller boy, Subaru felt irritation spike at being called a 'kid'. Sure he was only just starting sixth grade but come on, so what if this guy was older than him by a few years? Subaru opened his mouth to retort at the other boy, only for the blond to turn on his heel before walking off, muttering something under his breath.

"Geez…what's his problem?" Subaru muttered only to suddenly notice that he was no longer alone, in fact, he had already arrived at the Skyway Transport station. Which explained why he had suddenly bumped into a random guy, slightly amazed that he hadn't done so earlier, as there were many people milling about.

Dodging around other people he walked through the automatic glass doors, hardly even slowing to scan his Transfer before going up the escalator and to the main platforms. In a few minutes he had boarded the basic red Skyway train that was only half filled, so it was easy to find a seat away from other people.

Opening his Transfer again, he continued their earlier conversation, not truly caring if anyone overheard. After all, in the age of Transfers people would assume that he was just talking to some friend with a weird nickname.

"Destroy the earth!"

People looked at Subaru at his sudden shocked exclamation, who in return simply blushed at the attention before looking away as best as he could, trying to act like nothing weird had happened. After a few awkward minutes, people seemed to lose interest before going back to their own conversations.

"You see, the FM life forms are naturally a warring clan," War-Rock continued, " For example, a really long time ago, before I was born even, I heard that they destroyed a planet that was called AM."

"Planet AM? That sounds a lot like Planet FM…" Subaru mused

"There's a reason for that. Planet AM and FM were sister planets, were almost identical life forms lived, AM and FM. The only real difference between them would be that the FM were violent while the AM were more peaceful. So the FM destroyed the AM with the help of the Denpa viruses." War-Rock explained

"That's horrible!" Subaru said, the implications that the FM would do that sinking in…until he noticed something else, "Wait, Denpa viruses?"

"The Denpa viruses that distort the Denpa world are also the work of the FM life forms. In short, it's a non-discriminatory attack meant to destroy other life forms. Now that they know of the existence of Earth, those minor attacks you told me about will only get worse and more organized." War-Rock said, answering Subaru's next question before he could ask it.

Subaru frowned, thinking what he had learned over more and more, becoming more and more worried with each moment. War-Rock was an FM life form, but he didn't seem _that_ bad. Sure he was annoying at times but he didn't seem even remotely capable of being part of that. Of course, he _was_ a traitor, and just because some of the FM did that didn't entirely mean that they were _all_ evil. But it seemed like they were trying to pull the same thing with Earth…

Getting up at his stop Subaru continued to think silently until he finally asked;

"But…why would you betray your friends War-Rock?"

That seemed to baffle even the FM life form, as he didn't seem to be able to answer properly. After a few moments of thinking War-Rock finally managed a rather vague response of;

"Who knows, even I want to know that."

Letting out a sigh at the response, Subaru shook his head only to freeze as he heard an all-to familiar voice of one Luna Shirogane.

"…See the principle when he's sick is an important job of the school president. Plus this is a good way to get more votes…"

Subaru waited until the sounds of the three kids from school voices faded to come out from his hiding place behind a grey support beam.

"Are they FM life forms?" War-Rock asked suddenly.

"Them? No, that's not it, they're just my classmates" Subaru answered, a little confused as to why War-Rock would even think that, couldn't FM life forms sense one another or something?

"Classmates? Are they your enemies then?" War-Rock continued, the simple concept of 'classmates' escaping him.

"No, they're not," Subaru replied, walking out of the Skyway Station, "I don't like them though. They tried to force me to go to school."

"School?"

With a sigh Subaru gave up then and there on expecting War-Rock to get even simple commonplace things, "Never mind, you don't have to know…"

"Whatever you say Subaru…" War-Rock replied, though he still wondered what this 'school' was and why Subaru didn't want to go…

And then all hell broke loose.

Without warning War-Rock's sense suddenly screamed at him causing him to whip around to try and see what was in front of Subaru. Subaru seeing this sudden behavior raised an eyebrow at the sudden strange behavior.

"What's wrong War-Rock?"

War-Rock didn't respond has he had activated the small camera that was hidden on the top of the Transfer so he could see what was ahead better…The string of swears that followed were enough to make Subaru try and muffle the speakers as best as he could so as to avoid dirty looks from innocent passerby's

"Denpa viruses!" War-Rock spat as he turned towards Subaru.

"What?!" Subaru exclaimed, pushing his Visualizer down over his eyes and looking up. And suddenly he felt his heart sink at the sight above him.

High up above the ground, one of the many Skyway rails branched out in a 'Y' shape near the terminal entrance where the handing Skyway trains could go either to the cities to the north or to the south. But the railway that ran above the street across from the one Subaru was on, almost perfectly parallel to it for several hundred feet before curving off to the left, was covered in Denpa viruses. And by covered, Subaru meant it, as almost no grey rail was left free, the viruses squirming almost as one mass.

Small round bodies with large eyes taking up most of the 'face' that wore yellow hardhats with a green strip mercilessly pounded on the track with axes while the floating yellow viruses wore away the electronic locks with sharp stinger like arms. Subaru thought he could see strange miniature green guys that wielded two curved blades, but he couldn't be sure.

To make mattes even worse, a red Skyway train was moving along the tracks out of the terminal, quickly gaining speed for its trip.

"There's so many…why hasn't anyone noticed this yet! I mean they're attacking the friggen Skyways, and there supposed to have enough precautions that if a Denpa virus ever got within five feet of the tracks it would be fried! I don't see any of that, and there's enough viruses here to-"

Subaru's mini-rant was suddenly cut off as one of the Denpa viruses attacking apparently finally hit something important, for the next second a there was a thunderous cracking sound before a miniature explosion of electricity shot out and raced down the tracks for several feet.

Screeching to a stop, the train passed harmlessly through the Denpa viruses, but that didn't seem to deter the small viruses as they simple leapt _though_ the wall of the train to stand on the outside and continue their attack on the tracks.

The security system had yet to activate.

"What do I do…?" Subaru muttered to himself, helplessly watching as the viruses continued to damage the cart. Even if they couldn't be touched, it seemed as though their special attacks were able to do damage.

"That's easy, you do nothing," War-Rock responded to Subaru's question rather nonchalantly.

"Wha…but the Denpa viruses…"

"…Are causing no real problems at the moment," War-Rock cut Subaru off, "Sure the people on that train may be late to wherever they need to go, but other than that, what real harm are they causing other than giving whatever repair crew this place has a major headache?"

Subaru opened his mouth. Then closed it.

It _was_ true really, no one was in any real danger, and he could see even now that crews were arriving on scene, many driving on top the multi-purpose Skyway railing. After all, just in case something like this ever happened, there were plenty of access hatches and ladders along each skyway so one could get out in case of an emergency. Of course, it seemed a tad exreem to immediately start evacuating people, but then the people probably knew that it was Denpa viruses…

And even if it was something more serious, what could he do anyway?

Subaru, along with the growing crowd of people, watched as people began to be pulled out of the Skyway train. As he watched, he heard an female announcer come on;

"_We are sorry for the inconvenience, but due to a minor Denpa virus attack, the Central Skyway Transport Station will be temporarily closed until the Satellite Police arrive to take care of the viruses. Until then, please…"_

Subaru stopped listening then, because it was obvious that this was under control. Inconvenient, but under control. Even through there were more viruses in this attack than normal, Denpa virus attacks weren't overly uncommon, hence the Satellite Police.

"I guess you're right War-" Subaru began to admit defeat to the rather obscured notion of doing something to help, when Murphy's Law suddenly decided to kick in.

A huge ban echoed out, quickly followed by the horrible sound of metal being ripped apart slowly which was only accented further by the loud creaking sounds. Looking up sharply, Subaru saw that one, no two, of the many supports on the Skyway that attacked it to the overhead rail had been broken lose by the viruses between two of the carts, and the others were straining to keep the train suspended, their task only made harder due to the fact that the viruses seemed to be focusing on them now.

The reassures efforts suddenly redoubled, nothing but pure professionalism preventing them from panicking as the two Skyway carts slowly dipped lower and lower, making it harder to get people out as they began to slide involuntarily. But the Denpa viruses continued the attack, now focusing solely on the supports since they had found a weakness.

Subaru felt a horrible churning in his gut as he realized that the rescue works had been _expecting_ this somehow, bring out short rope ladders in an instant, moving faster and with an effectiveness that only could come from have dealt with worse. And from having an effective plan against the sudden drastic situation.

The operators of the Skyway trains knew that the train was going to fall.

And they couldn't do anything about, already seeming to have declared the train a lost cause long ago, what with any methods to prevent this a long ways off, so they now only focusing on save as many people as possible.

This Denpa virus attack was far too well planned, since when did this many gather in such a short time? And since when did they focus enough to attack actual weak points? Normally it was just a mindless frenzy that could easily be taken care of by the security system of the Skyway, but for some reason it had yet to dispatch…

Just then, with a horrible lurch and scream of metal, a third support finally submitted to the endless torture brought on by the Denpa viruses.

This had an interesting effect on the Skyway train. It didn't just fall off completely, they were made too well for that at least, but because the supports had been broken between two cars, it created an interesting 'buckling' effect, the supports on each cart trying to keep it up even as the freed ends drew closer and down even more following gravity's call.

And as if the world hated him, a high pitched scream ripped through the air at that moment as well.

Looking up slightly, Subaru saw that Luna Shirogane from earlier had been trying to get pulled up from one of the hatches of the slowly buckling train cart, only for the Skyway to collapse at that moment. The lose grip on an officer's hand slipping free as the one foot planted loosely in the ladder slipped has as soon as the Skyway dropped out from under her other foot.

Letting out a terrified scream, she flailed as she fell, her body impacting with the smooth frame of the Skyway. At the angel it was, she began to slide down the slick surface like some twisted slide, her scrambling causing her to slide to the edge. A worker made a grab at her from an open hatch, only to grasp at nothing but air as she was already out of reach.

Momentum took its toll and with no way to slow herself short of punching a hole in the roof, Luna ending up sliding right off the edge of the Skyway that was facing Subaru and the crowd, which let out horrified yells at the girls apparent end.

Luna, who though was screaming loudly as she slipped over the edge, wouldn't go down so easily. Her hand lashed out quickly, and caught one of the grey safety rails (which were really more decoration than anything) on the edge of the roof. Ignoring the painful jerk in her arms, she simply tightened her grip on it, trying to calm her heart that felt as if it was trying to forcefully free itself from her chest.

Subaru let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding as he saw that Luna managed to save herself for now. But she was handing precariously from the edge of the thin guard rail that was quite thing and didn't seem very strong…

As if to agree with his though, the rail suddenly jerked when another shudder overcame the Skyway, the metal that connected at the top ripping free, Luna's weight making the bar swing out widely. She let out a scream and she tried to maintain some form of a grip on the metal, her sweaty palms slipping freely as she swung out and down. But she managed to get a better grip when she reached the edge were the metal curved, and stopped her rapid decent.

"Damn it… what can I do, what can I do…I gotta do_ something_!" Subaru muttered to himself, looking around for some way, _anyway_ he could help at the very least Luna. She was annoying, yes, but that didn't mean she should be put into danger like this!

"Are you going to save them?" War-Rock suddenly asked, somewhat surprised at this, especially with how he acted earlier.

* * *

No one was able to get out of the damaged cart, the door sealed shut, refusing to respond to commands and no matter how hard people pried they couldn't get enough of a grip on the door.

"President!" Kizamaro and Gonta shouted, both of them still in the precariously handing cart, looking out the busted door to where they saw Luna hanging onto the metal bar only a few feet away. Kizamaro was closer, has he had been hugging the bar in the middle of the floor, so he made a reach for her, only to far quite short.

"Don't worry I'm coming President!" Gonta suddenly declared, ignoring the rescue team's attempt to grab him and pull him back. But because of the extreme angel the cart was at, he quickly lost his footing. Skidding uncontrolled on the floor, Gonta only just managed to save himself by grabbing a support, causing the whole cart to shake at this.

* * *

"Save them? There's no way I could pull of something like that…but maybe…" Subaru wondered aloud, trying to think, "That's it! War-Rock, there's gotta be something you can do with your powers as an FM life form right?"

"Sadly," War-Rock began, not liking the idea of crushing the kinds hopes so soon, "  
My body isn't made of matter like yours, so I can't even do something like shake hands with you, let alone save that human girl. Besides, I have no reason to help, much less save, humans"

* * *

"No one move!" a rescue worker shouted when a few people made a move to go help the heavyset boy, "If we put any more weight on that end of the cart, then this whole thing may fall!"

Terrified people stopped moving in an instant, though a few panicked and tried to get out the hatch and to the other worker ready to pull them out. Sadly, the idea of rescue was suddenly cut off as the cart lurched and dropped downwards several feet, the terrified people letting clinging to whatever they could.

* * *

"No way…"Subaru looked down at the Transfer, reality crashing down around him at this. Of course War-Rock couldn't do anything, that would just be to perfect wouldn't it?

"And besides…" War-Rock continued, catching Subaru's attention before he could despair too much, "…you didn't seem to like them all that much either."

"Well yeah but…" Subaru began, trying to find the right words. War-Rock didn't seem to understand that he couldn't just leave someone in danger if he could do something…but then again, could he even do anything? No nothing at all, he was just human…but…

"But just because I don't like them or think that they're annoying doesn't mean I just want to stand here and watch them die."

* * *

"I've…got you…President…" Gonta grunted as he tried and reach for Luna through the door. Luna herself tried to grab the edge of the door, rather risking that then the extremely wobbly safety railing that may snap at any moment.

The other trapped within the cart stayed as still as possible, simply praying for a miracle to save them now. For the boy didn't seem to notice how little difference helping Luna would do now.

With that last drop, they were far out of reach of the other rescue workers now, unless they tried to stand atop the Skyway or someone arrived with a much longer ladder soon.

* * *

War-Rock let out a sigh, it was obvious that the boy wasn't going to stand by now, so he might as well help the poor kid before he did something stupid and go himself killed.

And it would be terribly inconvenient if the only person he could Denpa-henkan with on this whole friggen planet died so soon.

"Ok, so you really want to save them?" War-Rock asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. Yes I do." Subaru replied, not taking his eyes off the scene before him, his voice steady and eyes determined.

"Well...I guess it can't be helped then…" War-Rock sighed before looking around a bit, "Hey kid, you need to get somewhere where you won't be seen, ok?"

Not even questing it, Subaru gave one last glace at the Skyway car and the blond haired Luna that hung out the cart, ready to fall at any moment before dashing off into a side pathway, weaving his way away from the commotion and prying eyes.

* * *

Luna felt the bar she was holding onto give another jerk and tilt more as it came lose some more.

"Just hurry up and save me already!" She screamed at Gonta, nearly hysteric at this point, knowing that the bar was going to slip out at any moment.

"I-I'll save you now President!" Gonta replied before he simply reached over and grabbed Kizamaro by his shirt, pushing him forward so as to have more reach via a very frightened Kizamaro.

The others in the cart held their breath as they say the terrified boy make a reach for the girl, who also stretched her arm to its limits in an effort to reach the smaller boy's outstretched hand. Closer and closer until only a hair's breath separated them…and then not even that as fingers interlocked tightly…

* * *

Subaru didn't know how much he had run, but it wasn't too far, as he could still hear people's shouting and sirens of the Satellite Police _finally_ arriving.

"Ok were away from people what do you want me to do?" Subaru asked War-Rock, who materialized in front of him a second later.

"You want power to save them right? Well in order to get that power I'm gonna have to borrow your body…for Denpa-henkan," War-Rock explained to Subaru as he checked around for any uninvited guests. Once he was happy there were none, he turned back to Subaru just in time to hear his baffled response.

"Denpa-henkan?"

"That's right! No turning back now!" War-Rock exclaimed a little too happy for Subaru, only to be surrounded by blazing green energy that obscured his form. And then, without any warning whatsoever, War-Rock shot towards Subaru with the speed of a jet, nailing the boy strait in the chest.

"Denpa-henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On-Air!"

* * *

…Only for the mere shifting of one brown haired passenger as he searched for a better grip so as to not fall completely caused the entire cart to quake. Once more the cart dropped several more inches, but more extensive damage was also done this time.

The cart split from the strain, right by the lower door which was just below where a support had been. Unknown to anyone inside the cart, this spot had continued to be attacked by the viruses, and the damage caused cracks down a place where two sections of metal connected. That had taken its toll and finally the cart gave up, giving way and breaking free.

This cause the longer section to fall away and swing freely now with no support on the other side, only stopping when it reach the already overtaxed supports on the next cart, which groaned out in protest, shaking violently. The other end dropped another few feet sharply, almost causing Kizamaro to fall out.

Both children reacted reflexively, Kizamaro grabbing onto the newly formed edge of the cart to steady himself, and Luna to let go and grab and anything she could, namely the metal rail guard, which snapped free before catching on the edge of the broken cart.

She screamed as her body was pulled along with the longer section of the train, before the metal support finally freeing itself from where it had wedged itself, the momentum of the swing flinging her up the side of the train several feet before gravity began to take control, pulling her back down to the merciless hard ground.

* * *

It was like he had been struck with a bolt of lightning, the sheer energy and _power_ filling him to the core, giving him more and more, even after he reached what he thought was his 'limit', it just kept going up, warmth surrounding his body…

…And just as quickly it was over, suddenly it stopped, leaving behind a very confused Subaru.

"I… what…?" he muttered to himself, tanking in the dark blue bodysuit he was in, the thick armor of the blue and white arm guards and boots feeling completely natural, what must have been heavy weight not deterring him in the slightest. And somehow he just _knew_ the chest and shoulder guard armor he was wearing was a smaller version of War-Rocks, though it had somehow assimilated the pendent he always wore into the center, like some kind of emblem. A more streamline version of War-Rock's helmet rested on his head, though the sharp edges to the…earpieces he realized, were knew, along with the red visor that covered half his face, though it hardly obscured his vision in the slightest, only the very faintest of tints visible.

"M-my body…it...I've…transformed?"

"If you're wondering, you've fused with me and are now in the Denpa world," War-Rock's voice stated, and suddenly Subaru found his arm moving on its own, only to see that at the elbow onward it had been transformed into War-Rock's head, which was now looking at him calmly.

Subaru didn't take to well to this.

"Ah! What the hell! Why are you attached to my arm?" He yelped, trying (and failing miserably) to jerk away from his own arm. But then the words sunk in a little more.

"Wait, did you say the Denpa world?"

* * *

It was only sheer luck that she managed to grab a twisted piece of metal that stuck out, ignoring the way it bit into her delicate skin and cut the flesh and muscle, red running down her palm and being absorbed by the white fringes of her coat. Yet despite the stinging pain she clung all the tighter to it like her only life line, which it was.

Risking a look down Luna swallowed hard, her body beginning to shake as she saw the metal safety rail she had been clinging to on the ground, no more than a spec form this height, yet she could clearly imagine that it was nothing more than a piece of twisted and deformed scrap that could only be thrown away now.

And if she let go…

…She would be even less than that.

Just a broken, twisted, red smear on the pavement, shattered by the impact and possibly even flattened by the cart if it fell. At this point, Luna could only realistically hope for a quick, painless death.

But…this wasn't supposed to happen!

Some noble hero was supposed to swoop in at the last moment and save the damsel in distress, and last time she checked, she was most certainly a damsel, and this was about as 'distressed' as you could get! How many other people ended up handing to the edge of a Skyway by a piece of metal that was probably scaring her hand for life!

But then again, this wasn't something like one of her storybooks, no heroes to save her, and her weakening arms and throbbing hand told her that holding onto a piece of metal that was slicing her hand open wasn't going to last much longer.

So she did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

"Somebody, save me please!"

* * *

War-Rock had given Subaru a quick, simplified, rundown of what had happened.

He had been fused with War-Rock, which had changed his body into a wave-state so he could actually fight Denpa viruses directly. Because he was a fusion between an FM life form and a human, he could change his state at will, which meant he could also interact with people and objects. Each 'state' had advantages and disadvantages, most of which he would have to figure out. A few advantages of being in 'wave state' were being able to go through solid object at will, something Subaru had experienced first-hand when he had fallen back in shock.

Subaru was taking this better than most people at least. He seemed to take it in stride that he no longer had a left hand, (though War-Rock assured him that he would more than make up for some 'lousy' hand) and that he had fused with an FM life form. But he still seemed to be having trouble grasping his new abilities. More like, he understood that he _had_ new abilities, but he was thinking too hard to get them to work.

Since most of them were bodily enhancements, and thus subconscious, thinking about them wouldn't be very effective. It would be like someone trying to name every movement that their fingers made in real time when they wiggled them around, while also doing that for every other movement that they made at the same time. Ineffective, pretty much impossible, and consuming all your attention, not allowing you to do anything other than that.

Like save some girl who was about to get herself killed.

War-Rock knew he just needed something to make him stop thinking so hard and just _act_, then everything would come 'as natural as breathing' as humans tended to say, though what that was he wasn't sure…

He got that needed motivation when a scream cut through the air.

"Somebody, save me please!"

Head snapping in the direction of the sound, Subaru subconsciously used the ear pieces he had to identify the direction of the scream with pinpoint accuracy, and who it belonged to.

"That was Luna!" He yelped in realization. From her voice she sounded panicked, hysteric at this point, her voice cracking slightly as she had screamed with all her being, the desperation present showed that she felt as though she was going to die any second and the change in pitch at the end-

Subaru blinked.

Where had _that_ come from? All from hearing four words?

War-Rock, seeing that he had used his abilities without having to think about ever little step or blink he made, decided to help him continue doing that, as right now, as his entire body was tensed, ready to spring at any moment without even him realizing it.

"Oi! Subaru, she sounded panicked, and she wasn't exactly in a good situation to begin with, you should get moving before she falls or something!"

There was half a second pause and he comprehended War-Rock's words…

And the Subaru moved, ignoring buildings and other obstacles in his way, fully embracing his wave state so he passed through the building in front of him easily, and suddenly wielding his physical enhancements flawlessly.

* * *

It was when the cart piece she was handing onto gave a sudden jerk that Luna knew she was done for. She couldn't hang on anymore, as each rattle of the cart sliced her hand deeper, to the point it was almost cutting through her hand. Tears running down her face, she felt her hands, now slick with blood, slip clean off the twisted metal, searing pain going deeper as it cut deeply into her hand as she slipped, leaving a gash from her palm to in between her pointer and middle finger.

She gave off a frantic pained cry as she clawed at the air, her other hand barley missing the metal, closing on only air before she fell freely.

She was vaguely aware of people screaming down below her as they saw her fall, but they were drowned out by her own horrified screech as she realized that she was about to meet her end.

'_But…I was going to be Student Council President...' _Luna found herself distantly thinking as she flipped in the air, catching sight of the pavement so far below that was growing ever-so-closer before she was turned again so that she couldn't see the ground anymore.

Closing her eyes as she prepared for the impact, she couldn't help it. She sobbed a gut-wrenching sob laced with pain of not only her sliced hand but that she couldn't be able to any of the things she had planned…there was so much she had yet to do, so much indeed…

And then she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into a bridal style hold as the rushing wind...slowed down? Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around were she knew a neck would be, trying to steady herself subconsciously. After a moment all movement ceased completely.

"Whew, I made it…"

After a moment, she dared to open her eyes, only to see a boy, around her age, wearing a strange blue helmet with strange blackish hair that stuck strait up, the red visor covering his upper face.

"Everything's fine now," the strange boy said, smiling a little at her.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Once again, I do what I do best and take already existing events and change them up and bit so they're (hopefully) more dramatic. Plus I tried and fill in a few plot holes, like there only being 3 people on that train at the time, why any safety commission in their right mind would allow for the Skyway things to even exist, etc. Nothing too big, shoty explanations at best but meh.**

**If the cutoff point seems a bit random, it's because I cut this chapter, not really in half, but enough so I could have a decent chapter length and avoid those points were one chapters really short and one's waaay to long. Plus I find that I myself find it easier to read shorter chapters and go over them more thoroughly as well.**

**Anyway, if you didn't understand anything in this chapter or just have a question in general, feel free to ask.**


	3. Attack of the Runaway Skyway Train

Chapter 3: Attack of the Runaway Skyway Train

**So I finally got chapter 3 done, and here's the fight **_**finally**_** comes along. Took a bit to get there but hey, I got here. Kinda (ok really) short, but I was more focused on the whole plan thing I had going. Next chapter will have a much longer fight.**

**Now regarding the Battle Cards I used, I actually found a huge database for them online that even sorted them into classes. So, instead of going over random episodes, I'll be referencing that. Hopefully I'll get what they do right.**

**No reviews to answer this time either (dang) but hopefully next time there'll be some.**

Detective Gorida prided himself on having dealt with more Denpa virus cases than anyone else within the surrounding cities. He had become a well respect figure who had numerous Satellite Police squads under his direct control, which made larger cases a lot easier to deal with. Like that one time when a whole city block had been crawling with the viruses, messing with the traffic lights and causing havoc in general. Or that other time when a research center had been attack and several rather…exotic animals had gotten lose.

Because of years of research and first-hand experience, Detective Gorida had a general rule of thumb that was pretty much universally agreed on. Denpa viruses weren't, generally, very smart. Thus, when a small group attacked one area, the rest just followed, no plan or method of attack. Because of this, it was easy to track and take down within a few hours at worst, with minim damage to the surrounding area.

That was most certainly _not_ the case here.

If the reports were true, they had attack the supports specifically, trying to make the Skyway train drop instead of blindly attacking anything that had an electronic signal. Which meant that someone (or possible even something) was at the very least directing the Denpa viruses so they attack specific targets. Though that had happened before with some rare stronger and more intelligent Denpa viruses, it wasn't anything of this scale. If half of the reports were to be believed, the train had been totaled and was almost falling off the rails, something almost unheard of. People had been evacuated out of most of the train, except for one cart that was ready to drop at any moment and crews were unable to get closer for fear of the Denpa viruses or just making the train fall in general.

Gorida had also heard a rather frantic news person yelling something about a young blond girl about to drop off at any second.

So Detective Gorida had rushed his entire squadron down to the scene, picking up the pace when the staff had alerted that there were more viruses than they could count.

They hadn't been exaggerating in the slightest.

He wasn't overly sure what he was expecting when he got there, but it was _not this._ The Skyway train was barely hanging on, in _two goddamn pieces_, with a cart split down near the end. He could see the reported young girl hanging on for dear life, screaming for help as loud as she could, even if there was no one anyone could possible help her now. Even with another shake came over the remainder of the cart, she was still clinging to a tiny piece of twisted metal in a desperate attempt to survive.

And the viruses…

His Denpa reader on his own Transfer was off the scales, so many little dots covering the train that they blurred together into single blips at some points. And even through the reader was only a rough idea of the location, he could see that the largest pockets of Denpa viruses were near the remaining supports, though it looked like the security had kicked in and was managing to fry many of the ones that came close. But at the current rate things were going, it would be overwhelmed in a minute.

Though it was rather surprising that the easily most powerful reading was nowhere near the cart, instead several hundred yards away in a southwest direction, away from anything really important. And it was almost the exact same odd reading as from last night, just a lot more powerful. A _lot_ more powerful wouldn't do it justice, as the power had more than doubled.

But there was no time to worry about that, as suddenly the girl gave a horrified scream as she slipped free from the metal she had been so desperately clinging to. Detective Gorida could only let out a gasp as he watched Luna fall, so high up that she would be dead on impact, a feeling of sick horror coming over him, not allowing him to look away…

…so it only made sense that he didn't notice the absurdly powerful Denpa reading heading towards them with the speed of a bullet train.

And then what looked like a…boy? Yes a boy clad in a strange dark blue full body suit with lighter blue armor and a strange visored helmet just…appeared next to the falling girl, keeping perfect pace with her fall. And then he scooped her up, carrying her in a traditional bridal style hold as he actually _slowed_ himself before landing on the ground lightly, not even seeming shaken from the impact.

"Whew, I made it…" he said, his voice surprisingly young to Detective Gorida. Sure he didn't look too old, but maybe he was just short…but he looked and sounded every bit like some random kid off the streets.

Luna was also staring at the boy openmouthed, obviously not expecting this either.

"Everything's fine now," He said lightly, trying to reassure Luna, who was probably suffering from posttraumatic stress or shock after what she had been through. She still seemed to be having a problem responding, though a faint blush was starting to color her face. Well, this was like something like out of a movie, the hero swooping in at the last moment to save the young girl…

"Could you let go of me?" He asked all of a sudden.

It was only then that Luna noticed that she was standing on the ground, but her arms were still wrapped firmly around his neck.

Letting out a squeak at this, she let go of him and stumbled back a bit before regaining her balance. Blushing in embarrassment, she looked shyly at him and began to try and play with the edge of her dress…

"Ow!"

Letting out a yelp of pain, she held her injured hand as best as she could, grimacing at the still bleeding wound. The shock of almost dying had actually cause her to forget about it, but the movement had made sharp pain spike up her arm now that the adrenalin had faded.

"Ah, what happened do your hand?" Subaru yelped, only now seeing her bloodied hand. The gash was deep, almost to the bone in some parts, and most certainly would need stitches at the least. It had obviously been bleeding for a while, as her whole hand and the edge of her coat were soaked in the crimson liquid.

"Oh…I cut my hand on some sharp metal…" Luna muttered, feeling tears come to her eyes as she moved it a tad only to cause it more pain. Now that the rush of adrenaline had faded, the pain that could be ignored was coming back in full force, blindsiding the girl. Of course, she wasn't going to let a bit of pain make her miss out on this!

"B-but it's fine! After all if it weren't for you I'd be a lot worse…" Luan suddenly insisted, cutting of Subaru before he could say anything as she finished shyly, "…and I never got your name…"

"Oh, um well I'm…" but he found himself trailing off as his gaze met with one very angry Detective Gorida, who was flanked by several Satellite Police, "Ummm…hi?"

"You!" Detective Gorida declared, pointing to Subaru accusingly while dragging Luna (ignoring her protests) so she was behind him, "You're that odd Denpa reading from last night! What's your name?"

Subaru just blinked at that, not sure he wanted to answer that, especially considering last night. He wasn't sure what would happen, but considering it wasn't normal at all for humans to merge with FM aliens he had a feeling that it wouldn't go over very well. Subaru had a quick vision of being dragged off to a lab somewhere where they would do who-knew-what to him…Suppressing a shudder, her tried and grasp for a pseudonym or something he could use he could use…

"If you have to call us something, call us 'Rockman'," War-Rock suddenly said, making his presence know as he forced Subaru's arm to lift so he could look at the detective better.

Detective Gorida (along with the other Satellite Police and Luna behind him) took a step back in shock as the…head on the kid's hand suddenly _talked_. Before he had thought it was some odd accessory or maybe a strange odd weapon of sorts, what with the beast-like shape and all, but from the rather annoyed look it was give him, that clearly wasn't the case. The boy shot the head a look and was about to say something but never got the chance.

"Ok, 'Rockman'," Detective Gorida began, gaze not leaving the head that was just staring at him in return, "I have business with you, so you're going to come down to my office with me Rockman!"

Detective Gorida reach out to grab Subaru's arm (the one lacking a rather annoyed looking beast head of course) only for him to suddenly whip around towards the damaged Skyway. A second later, a small explosion rocked said Skyway, loosening it more.

"Sub…Rockman!" the War-Rock shouted, getting the boys attention, "That train won't hold up much longer under the Denpa virus attack! So…if you want to do anything about that, you'd better haul your sorry ass over there this instant!"

"Ok, War-Rock!" Subaru answered before starting to run to the train. He wasn't entirely sure what he could do, but War-Rock had assured him that he could easily take down minor Denpa viruses, even with the large number of them attacking the Skyway.

"Hey! Wait a second ki-Gah!" Detective Gorida tried to run up and grab Subaru before he got away, only for him to 'accidently' be tripped up by Luna's foot sticking out behind him.

He looked up from where he had face planted the asphalt just in time to see Subaru leap up a good 10 feet up into the air, only to glow a tad before disappearing. Muttering something under his breath, Gorida glared behind him to see Luna standing 'innocently' at him, grasping her injured limp hand with a perfectly pathetic look on her face as tears freely steamed down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry detective…" she began, letting a tremble creep up into her voice, "But m-my hand suddenly h-hurt a lot and I-I was trying to steady myself…"

Looking at her hand closer, Gorida could see that in fact it was no minor injury if the heavy bleeding and that it was hanging open a little any indication. But he also knew that the girl had tripped him on purpose…not that he could prove it or that anyone would believe him over an obviously distressed child who had just gone through more trauma in the past few minutes than most people experienced in a few years.

With a sigh, he instructed the girl to be led to a medic team while he prepared his squad to finish off the Denpa viruses. Apparently they had decided to strike in two places at once, as another track nearby suddenly had an unoccupied two cart Skyway train running around out of control on the tracks. It seemed to be heading this way, but thankfully it was on another track, and when it reached the station it could finally be stopped. If not, it would be their job to deal with as well…

Well, more pressing issues first.

Though he found it rather odd that the Denpa viruses were all gathering in one spot above the Skyway so suddenly. His confusion only rose when a few randomly disappeared.

War-Rock was rather impressed as how quick Subaru was learning the basics. With only some trouble at the start, he was getting everything else fine, even doing a wave-out and then wave-in without really realizing it.

"Ok War-Rock," Subaru started as he landed on the top part of the Skyway and faced the raging Denpa viruses, "so you were mentioning something about weapon-Ah! What the hell!"

At that moment he had started to sink _through_ the highway, and began to struggle. This only caused him to sink faster as though he where in quicksand, until War-Rock jerked on his arm and pulled him out so he was on a Wave Road above.

"Idiot, if you ever start fazing through something and don't want to, just think about stopping!" War-Rock berated him, suddenly revoking everything good he had been thinking in light of this.

"What do you think I was thinking!" Subaru snapped back.

"Well you _also_ panicked, which is what I told you to NOT do!"

"What else was I supposed to do? I was _sinking thought the floor_! I mean that isn't exactly normal…for here…Oh crap…"

The little argument would have gone on longer but at that moment Subaru caught sight of the increasing number of Denpa viruses facing them. It was a well-known fact that larger Denpa readings in general tended to attract more Denpa viruses. And even if Subaru didn't know it, he was easily the largest detectable source of Denpa energy for miles.

So all the Denpa viruses simple abandoned the jobs they had been doing in favor to attack Subaru.

"Subaru…do you still have any of those Battle Card things?" War-Rock asked, not taking his gaze off the approaching verses.

"Eh? A Battle Card? Why would I…oh"

As he had said the words 'Battle Card' one had simple appeared beside his hand with a slight glow before it floated there, patiently waiting for him it seemed. Grabbing it, he looked over it to see it was a basic 'Heat Ball 1' card, the small picture and writing quickly giving it away.

"Heat Ball 1? But how did I get this?" Subaru muttered looking over it carefully.

"Hey kid, actually pay attention!"

Jerking up at the warning, he looked up just in time to see one of the black viruses leaping at him, the pickaxe aimed directly at his face. Subaru let out a yelp before dodging to the side, at the same time War-Rock lashed out to grasp the thing by the edge of the helmet it wore. With enough force to send Subaru spinning, he lugged the virus back, colliding with another one identical to it, knocking them both off the edge only for them to disappear.

Stumbling back a bit in order to regain his balance, Subaru said to War-Rock, "What was that for!"

"No time, give me the Battle Card!"

Subaru wasn't given much of a choice as War-Rock lashed out at his other hand and to the card he was holding, opening his mouth wide as he did. Subaru let go of the card as War-Rock bit down on the card, nearly losing a finger in the process. With a cry of 'Predation!' War-Rock was suddenly surrounded by a red 'fire', which just a quickly zoomed off and towards Subaru's free hand. Swirling together and condensing, the red energy quickly formed into a ball, and faded to reveal the orange and black Heat Ball 1.

"The card turned into a real weapon?" Subaru muttered looking over it.

"No time to admire it, that's a bomb!" War-Rock snapped.

"Bomb!?" Subaru yelped before doing to only thing he could think off; he chucked it at the incoming Denpa viruses.

This had an interesting effect as the moment the bomb had formed the viruses had decided to attack as a swarm, hoping to overwhelm the enemy. Because of how densely packed they were, it was impossible to _not_ hit something. So the bomb hit only of the many floating yellow viruses, bounced off of it, and soared towards one of the short green viruses. Said virus swiped at the bomb with one of its swords, causing it to detonate early.

Subaru reflexively turned away from the massive explosion that followed, covering his ears as best as he could and closing his eyes. Heat washed over him and the shockwave caused him to fly forward several feet, but other than that he was fine as the sound had suddenly been muted by the ear pieces and the visor blocked any harmful light while the suit did its job of protecting its wearer. After a few moments of just crouching there in a ball, Subaru looked back behind him.

"…Wow…and that was only a Heat Ball 1! A friggen 1, could you imagine what a 3 would do?" He asked War-Rock almost giddily, who was just as stunned, though hiding it better. It seemed as though the power of Predation had drastically increased as well.

The Wave-Road, for lack of a better term, was on fire. Only a few viruses near the back had escaped, and even then they were scattered about, charred and stunned from the explosion. Thankfully the Wave Road had acted as a buffer, preventing the explosion from going down and damaging the Skyway below, even though it would take a while to repair it. So other than more than a few shattered windows, everything was fine below.

…Until Subaru heard loud screaming.

Looking down through the translucent Wave Road, he quickly saw why. Apparently the vibrations from the powerful explosion had reached the damaged Skyway cart, as it was shaking ominously. The last support that was holding it was giving off dying groans of protest, metal screeching against metal as it began to slip and crack.

"Shit!" Subaru cursed, realizing what he had caused. He looked around everywhere trying to find something to stop the Skyway from falling but there wasn't enough time…

…Unless…

"War-Rock, just how strong are we in this state?" Subaru asked suddenly.

"Hmm? Why do you…wait, are you actually thinking of…" noticing Subaru's look, War-Rock got his answer in a second. With a smirk he gave the kid a cocky grin, "Strong enough."

"Good." And then Subaru was diving towards the ground, already changing his state and preparing himself for what he planned.

Detective Gorida had been in the middle of planning how they were going to reach the Denpa viruses that just seemed to be floating in the air when everything had suddenly gone to hell.

The situation with the Skyway cart was already bad enough, though thankfully it seemed like a crew had finally been able to move out since the viruses had moved upwards, attaching a few improv support cables and arriving with what was basically a huge magnet. From what Detective Gorida had heard, the plan was to lower it over the falling end of the cart and attach it. From there it would be a simple matter to pull it up and get the people out.

Hearing that the situation was almost under control, Gorida had planned on taking care of the Denpa viruses so the crew could work in peace and rescue those people. That one girl (Luna had been her name if he remember correctly) had been amazingly lucky to be saved at the last moment, but this 'Rockman' was nowhere to been seen. Something about fighting the Denpa viruses off, if the head on his arm was to be believed.

Well _something_ was sure happening, as the viruses had suddenly abandoned the cart and gone several dozen feet _above_ the Skyway rail. According to his reader, they were all floating somewhere above the tracks, so close together that it was all almost one blob. And the absurdly powerful reading of Rockman had been a few yards from said mass.

It was only when the mass had begun to move forward as one that anything really happened.

The sudden there was an _explosion_ of fire that had occurred has shaken the ground and lit up the sky. It had a weird shape to it so that all of it went up and none down, but that didn't take away the sheer size of the thing. It had reached up to the sky for several feet, a shockwave of sound and heat reaching outwards so intense that it shattered the nearby windows. For something so large, the fire had died out extremely quickly, only lasting a few seconds, but was the weirdest part was its reading.

It had been made almost _completely_ of Denpa energy; and a huge amount of it if the screaming of his reader was any indication.

In the seconds of absolute silence that followed, people could only think one thing.

What the _hell_ had that been!?

No one really had a chance to ponder this, as a second later the damaged Skyway cart shock violently. The crew above began to panic as instead of just shaking it began to actually tip more and more, not showing any signs of slowing this time. Apparently the vibrations from the explosion had been too much for the surviving support.

The temporary rope supports snapped in an instant, meant more for steading the cart than actual support. The crew instantly began to try and lower the magnet, even if it was only half charged.

They wouldn't make it.

They were so close, close enough that the pull actually managed to brush against the cart, pulling the end up a little, inch by inch, raising faster as it drew closer…and then with a damning screech of metal the support gave way with a snap as the material connecting the carts gave way with horrifying ease.

In an instant, several things happened.

The people inside of the cart let of screams as suddenly they experienced weightlessness that forced them to grab onto anything they could, for all the good it would do them.

People that had gathered began to run, suddenly realizing that the rushed police lines weren't far enough away at some point, especially either the odd turn the cart was doing.

Detective Gorida swore and turned, instructing the squad to get a safer distance, not wanting anyone to be hit by rubble. And as he looked back he saw the last thing that happened.

Subaru manifested with the same strange glow, right under the falling cart. But instead of running, he braced himself, raising his arms above his head and bending his knees a bit.

It was obvious what he was going to try.

And it was obvious to Detective Gorida that the kid was insane.

"Rockman, get out of the way!" he screamed as he stopped and turned around to face the kid, as if that would help, as if it would change anything.

But the unstoppable force known as the falling Skyway cart still crashed down.

There was the horrible sound of the ground being crushed and metal twisting as a cloud of dust was kicked up, obscuring the morbid view that Gorida knew he would see behind it. There was a blast of wind that picked up Gorida's long overcoat as air was displaced, enough to make him stumble back. And then there was silence as act finally came to an end.

Detective Gorida just looked at the kicked up smoke, mute horror on his features. Denpa creature or not, that had been a kid, who had probably just bitten off more than he could chew, and somehow thought he could stop the cart.

"…thing…"

Gorida blinked at that, looking closer at the scene as the smoke actually cleared. The first thing visible was the top of the train, but…it was…shaking? There was also the fact that it seemed intact despite the fact that the constant virus attack on it should have weakened the structure to the point that it crumpled like tinfoil…

And then as if just waiting for the perfect moment, a wind blew by, dragging the rest of the smoke away.

Struggling with the weight, he saw a familiar blue clad boy, who had hunched down under the weight of the Skyway cart he was holding _over_ his head so that one knee was almost touching the ground. As Gorida watched, he saw the kid slowly _getting up_ before positioning the cart so he had a better grip on it. Gorida saw that the sound of metal being crushed was the head on his left arm clenching the edge tightly as well, providing more support.

And then, with a grunt, the boy lowered the cart until it was a few inches above the ground, from there he let it drop the remaining distance, causing yet another small boom.

"..is friggen heavy!" he finished as he shook out his hand and carefully pulled his feet off the damaged and slightly collapsing ground, "Man I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow aren't I?"

"Speak for yourself boy, my jaw's going to be sore for days, and that's not even counting this taste!" War-Rock grumbled back.

"Hey now, I never said you had to catch it in your mouth like a dog or something, you could have just braced yourself…" Subaru replied, stretching a bit to work out some of the soreness.

"And have the front of my face nearly shattered? No thank you."

"Well then don't complain, if you're going to be attacked to my arm, you're also going to have to get used to things as well. Now, you think those people are alright? Hey!" Subaru raised his voice as he tapped on the outside of the cart before looking in the widow at the scattered people, "Err…are they ok?"

"They'll be fine, that barrier you placed before absorbed most of the speed slower than you or the ground would have."

Detective Gorida just watched the boy and the creature attacked to his arm (something that _still_ threw him for a loop) rather casually after he caught an f'in _Skyway cart_ like it didn't weigh several _tons_. Standing up, he dusted himself off before stalking towards the boy. The medic crew that had just been watching in stunned awe seemed to take that as the cue to swoop in. The white clad medics paid little attention to the boy, more focused on the people in need, who thankfully were only shaken more than anything else.

"You," Detective Gorida said, though with much less force than last time, "Rockman was it?"

"Ah, um yes, that's me," Subaru replied, a little apprehensive, which War-Rock just scoffed at.

"Detective Gorida of the Satellite Police. On behalf of our entire department, I want to thank you for saving these people, and from what I can assume, destroying the Denpa viruses that were attacking."

Subaru just blinked at that, it wasn't what he had been expecting at all.

"Umm… you're welcome I gu-"

"BUT!" Detective Gorida suddenly interjected, cutting of Subaru as he leaned down a little so he was right in a nervous Subaru, "You are obviously also a Denpa creature, and one with far too much power to allow to simply run around and do as you please, good deeds or no! So I'm placing you under arrest! Now either come quietly or be taken by force!"

As Detective Gorida finished, roughly a dozen Satellite Police suddenly lined up behind him, their capture devices ready. Rather surprisingly there was a sudden uproar from the crowd that had gathered to see just _who_ had saved the cart (along with a few people from the cart who felt less ill than others). Various protest and shouts were heard, all demanding that Rockman be let free, after all, no one wanted to see their new found hero shipped off to jail after what he had just done.

But before anytime more could be said, a massive explosion rocked the ground one of the buildings behind the wrecked Skyway cart suddenly having a good chunk of them missing. Reacting instantly, Subaru leapt to where the rocks would fall, waving-in so he was phasing through the cart before allowing himself to wave-out one more so he could grab the two kids who would have been to slow otherwise.

Following that, there was a series of clicks as security protocols were suddenly overridden, and all of the doors were either locked or malfunctioned.

Landing on the ground, Subaru looked around, only to see a few people trying the doors, confirming that they had been locked. The majority of people just looked at him, though he was sure he saw a camera flash, as he set the two kids down. Twin raven haired boys with brown eyes looked up at him in childish awe.

"So War-Rock, you managed to find a human to Denpa-henkan with? Hmph, no matter, it's too late any way"

War-Rock's head jerked around so suddenly Subaru felt his shoulder pop. As he looked over to what had startled War-Rock so much he blinked.

It was obviously an FM life form, the blazing blue energy shaped like some type of bird featuring a blue and white chest guard and bird mask on its head was a dead giveaway. Sitting atop another Skyway rail, he looked perfectly at him, perched were it curved like a bird would sit on a branch.

"

Cygnus …" War-Rock growled, venom practically dripping from his voice.

"Cygnus? Who's he?" Subaru asked, clearly lost.

"He's the one you saw me fighting last night. He's one of the one of the FM life forms who want to destroy Earth."

"Yes, yes, now that you've filled in your human, I'll ask you to give me the Andromeda Key," Cygnus said, sounding rather impatient.

"And why would we do that Cygnus?" War-Rock shot back.

"Because…" Cygnus started, sounding smug all of a sudden, "if you don't, every human here will die!"

"Everyone here will die…?" Subaru muttered, wondering how Cygnus planned to pull off that while still stuck as an FM life form. Subaru obviously had the advantage then, as he could just wave-in and wave-out at will to dodge anything thrown at him, so why did he seem so sure…

"And like handing over the Andromeda Key would be any different? Forget it Cygnus! Subaru, wave-in so we can take this guy down already!"

Subaru blinked at War-Rock's behavior but shrugged it off to him just being mad about last night. Preparing to wave-in and fight, he paused at Cygnus's sudden laughter.

"Hahaha! I expected no less from you War-Rock, after all if you just gave up, that wouldn't be very interesting now would it? As for these people…I hope your human likes having them all on his consciousness!"

Before Subaru or War-Rock could react, Cygnus zoomed off in a streak of light, leaving them alone once more. Well...not so alone, as people were simply staring at him in confusion, since to them it looked like he had been having a conversation with air, or maybe it was just War-Rock in general. Probably both really.

"Rockman, what was that about, who where you talking to!" Detective Gorida shouted as he ran up. He knew that Rockman wasn't just talking to air like everyone else thought, not only did the Denpa reader say otherwise but he himself just knew it, years of experience telling him that he had just missed something _important_.

"There's no time, we have to get everyone out of here!" Subaru shouted suddenly, a horrible feeling filling the pit of his gut. "They're in danger!"

"We're already working on that, people can just walk out down that other way even if the alleyways have been sealed off until the next block. It'll take a few minutes to move the injured until more ambulances get here though. What's the danger?"

"I don't…" but Subaru's words faded as he heard the sound of a Skyway cart coming from the track Cygnus had been sitting on…

"Da…dang it, that runaway Skyway is here already? Must have picked up some speed…but anyway, Rockman, what were you…Rockman, hey! Rockman!" Gorida shouted, trying to get the boys attention.

But Subaru was feeling an icy cold dread wash over him as his enhanced eyesight caught and zoomed in on something along the rail above the road a few hundred feet ahead…one section of track had separated from the other, and didn't line up with the other, instead pointing downward and to the road, with the way it was facing…

Without warning Subaru jumped up so he was atop one of the buildings and had a clear view…

And suddenly Cygnus's plan made all too much sense.

One way of the road was blocked by the rubble from the seemingly random explosion, with the doors on the buildings had been hacked and forced to lock, and the alleyways and side streets all had rubble blocking the way so it would take several minutes for ever one person to get over... And the where the track was broken on the Skyway that ran over the road before leading into the Skyway Transport Station, it ran perfectly parallel above the street, facing the end of the road were the rubble blocked so that when a train went over it…

…it would fall right off the tracks and be flung at the trapped people like an unstoppable steel cannonball.

The attack on the one Skyway hadn't been the actual attack, just a way to make people gather and watch like they tended to. And then they would be trapped in a cage, made so well only a few would escape.

It had been a setup from the start.

"Damn bastard…he planned this all along, didn't he? We just defeated his Denpa viruses!" War-Rock swore, voicing Subaru's thoughts.

Subaru, on the other hand, was more focused on how to stop this. He could blow out the rocks, but people would be trying to outrun a de-railed train. Unblocking the alleyways might be an option, but was there time to clear enough so everyone could get out of the way?

Subaru looked down the track and swore there wasn't enough time, those who were injured or just weren't fast enough wouldn't make it…but maybe…

Leaping down, he saw that Detective Gorida seemed to somewhat understand now, as he was screaming commands at people, trying to get them to stop the train. He looked at the detective before thinking of the Battle Card he wanted. Materializing just like the Heat Ball card Subaru grabbed it and tossed it up.

"Battle Card! Predation!" Subaru declared as War-Rock's head snapped forward to catch it with perfect accuracy. A second later after being engulfed in green light, gone was the head and replaced with the blue Cannon.

"Cannon!"

Ignoring the gasps coming from people Subaru leveled the blue Cannon at one of the wider alleyways before firing off of the blast of green energy, blowing away the debris before turning his body around and firing again at a blocked side street.

Letting the Cannon dissipate back into War-Rock's head, he looked over the people before giving them a simple order,

"Run, get out of here now!" When people didn't instantly move War-Rock decided to take action

"If you don't want to get run over by a goddamn Skyway in the next minute, I suggest you all _leave!_"

Maybe it was War-Rock shouting at them, or maybe it was just the fact that there was a head yelling at them, but suddenly people began to move, running out of the main road. But sadly the Cannon had only cleared a small path so it was slow going, not counting the injured who couldn't walk as well, if at all.

As if to just mock his efforts there was the shrieking of the out of control Skyway cart skidded around the distant corner, easily doing two hundred. Swinging out at a dangerous angel at the speeds it was traveling, before it rounded the corner fully and continued barreled down the track. Wasting only a second to make sure no one was in the way; Subaru put his hastily made plan into action.

"Battle Card! Predation!"

Flinging the card up and letting War-Rock consume it, Subaru prepared himself for whatever was going to happen next…

In an instant Subaru felt War-Rock pull his arm to the ground as he was surrounded by blue energy…And the ground under ahead of the totaled and abandoned Skyway cart was frozen solid as a thin sheet of ice covered the road and extended several hundred yards ahead.

"Ice Stage!" Subaru finished, once again happy that War-Rock seemed to know what he wanted without having to ask, "Ok…and now…"

Taking off at a run, Subaru threw all his weight against the side of the cart, the slippery surface providing the perfect way to make this easer. Pushing as hard as he could Subaru smiled to himself as he felt his speed picking up. The cart scraped up the before it could reach him, but that just made things easier for Subaru.

Forcing himself to go faster, Subaru was quickly in a sprint and going faster, the Ice Stage doing its job so well he found himself more guiding it than actually having to push.

He more heard than saw the runaway cart fall, the sound of metal grinding and of the disconnected rail being pushed and bent as it was pushed out of the way by the cart before it came crashing to earth. The sheer momentum it had simply caused it to bounce a little before it kept going, tearing up concrete and unfortunate cars with scarcely any effort, the friction seeming to hardly slowing it down the amount needed to allow it to stop in time. And with the limited paths, people couldn't evacuate fast enough to dodge the speeding death heading towards them.

Of course, that was what Subaru's not-so-new and was-technically-stolen Skyway cart was for.

When the runaway cart hit Subaru, it very well near threw him off his feet and flat on his back. It knocked the wind out of him, and Subaru was pretty sure getting hit by a car would have a similar effect. Or a train. The crushing force threatened to either shove him to the side or suck him under the screeching metal to a certain death, or at least a very painful experience he would rather avoid…

New determination flowed through him and he braised himself, he tried and slow the carts as best as he could, gritting his teeth as he felt his boots dig miniature trenches into the ground, which were quickly swallowed by the rather large one the carts were making. He was all the more thankful for the earpiece things as they managed to block out most of the horrible screeching sound that probably would have deafened him normally, though it was still enough to make him cringe as best as he could.

After what felt like forever, through it had to only be a few seconds; Subaru could feel the cart finally begin to submit to the forces opposing it, ever so slight, but still there. Even as Subaru could feel himself slowing down considerably, he didn't let up despite the _loud_ protests his muscles gave him. It was only when he felt himself slow to a complete stop that Subaru dared to even let up a little on the force he was pushing. Even then he stood there for several seconds, just making sure…

With a creaking moan, the runaway cart tipped to the side where it fell to the ground with an almighty crash.

The next few seconds were filled with pure silence as Subaru stepped back, finally letting himself relax. His whole body felt weak, his legs already aching and only getting worse while his arms trembled a little. Taking a few steps back, Subaru grimaced at the sight. The cart he had…ah, 'borrowed' had very nearly snapped in half on him, the place where the runaway train had hit, and were he had been holding, sticking out, the edges of the cart almost wrapped around the side of the train. The runaway wasn't as bad, but still beyond any type of use, what with the bottom all but scrapped off, and the carts themselves partially crumpled or completely collapsed.

And then there was cheering.

Whirling around Subaru was surprised to see a good number of people still there, and even more filling out of the ally and side road he had cleared, some clapping, some cheering, and some doing both, with no small number of Transfers out recording or snapping pictures.

"…Didn't you tell them to all run?" War-Rock muttered, a bit baffled by the behavior he was seeing.

Subaru just shrugged.

"Goyouda! Goyouda! Rockman, there you are!" A rather angry Gorida shouted, more or less barreling his way through the crowd, pushing people aside, determined to get to Rockman.

Unfortunately for Detective Gorida, all Subaru had to do was think, and he had waved-in, completely untouchable and undetectable to Detective Gorida, who shouted indignantly at this.

"What was with that guy back there? Should he be on his knees thanking you for saving those people even when you didn't have to?" War-Rock muttered, looking back at the fading form of the detective who was yelling in the exact _opposite_ direction they were going.

"Well at the moment we are a Denpa-human hybrid…thing, though I don't think he knows the human part," Subaru replied, letting himself lazily float on the Wave Road. He was glad War-Rock had told him how to do this, as his legs felt shaky and weak after stopping the cart, not to mention his arms were still trembling and he was just tired in general.

"War-Rock?" Subaru finally asked after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"…He's going to be back soon isn't he?" Subaru said, not bothering to specify who 'he' was as he knew War-Rock knew.

"…Yes, he will…" War-Rock replied after a moment, "And knowing him, he'll have found a human to Denpa-henkan with, willing or not."

Subaru didn't have anything to say to that, as he was consumed by his thoughts. Cygnus has obviously been the one behind the attack, but what bothered him was how well planned it was. Not only was the main attack simply a diversion to attract attention, but somehow Cygnus had managed to at the very least direct enough Denpa viruses to simply overwhelm the defenses, and probably the Satellite Police had they tried to get involved. It was only thanks to him accidently summoning such a strong long range Battle Card and the viruses being so weak that he won.

…Speaking of Battle cards, if he was going to suddenly be using them in combat, he should _really_ get better cards. His rather pathetic starter deck had never been filled out with better cards, and suddenly him _not_ obsessing over something rather useless and quite expensive was a bad thing. Of course, better cards would make the rather inevitable fight with Cygnus that much easier, but did he mention that cards of anything considered reasonable strength were _expensive_? And sold _individually_ to boot?

If he or War-Rock had been paying attention they would have noticed that they were being watched. More specifically by a bloody red FM life form who watched them with cold green eyes behind a black and red helmet.

"Impressive War-Rock, it seems you've found your Denpa-henkan human already…" He said to himself, looking back on the destruction wrought by Cygnus's attack.

"…maybe I should find mine as well…" And then he was gone, following a very specific signal.

Subaru shook himself out of his thoughts (he was vaguely surprised to see that he was almost home, apparently War-Rock made an excellent auto pilot) and decided that he would face that issue when it came later. Ignoring that it was probably not the best ide to just jump into this 'superhero' thing so quickly, Subaru focused on making himself go faster. Right now he was tired and really just wanted to lie down and sleep…

"Hey Subaru," War-Rock suddenly called.

"What?"

"You got anything to patch yourself up a bit? I'm not sure extensive bruising on your legs and arms would go with your mom."

Subaru blinked at that, wondering how War-Rock supposedly knew exactly what was wrong with him. Though that would explain the aches he was having, and truth be told, _just_ bruising would be amazing, considering he had forced his body to do things it was _not_ meant to do naturally.

Shifting mentally through his Battle Card library (something that he just knew was going to take a bit to get used to) he found several Recover 10s and a couple 30s. Not knowing exactly how much health, Subaru decided to use a Recover 30 first. There wasn't any fancy lights this time after War-Rock ate it, just a feeling of warmth as minor scratches and cuts disappeared, and Subaru could feel his overtaxed and probably strained (if not torn) muscles repairing and strengthening themselves. Smiling, he called on a few more Recovery cards and in a few moments he was feeling good as new, as if he _hadn't_ been forced to catch several tons of crushing metal.

A few moments of gliding along the golden Wave Road (because War-Rock just had to stomp on his childish fascination and tell him they were _not_ actually flying) later and Subaru could easily spot his home. Leaving the Wave Road Subaru landed in a back road, dropping the Denpa-henkan as soon as he was sure he was alone. A quick jog later and he was walk up to the front door of his own home, muttering to War-Rock to be quite until he was in his room.

Of course he hadn't been expecting his mom to burst out the door before he was even on the steps before running up to him and sweeping him up in a hug.

"Mom…?" Subaru started only to stop as he realized that his mother was shaking, crying freely as she hugged him even tighter.

"Subaru…oh god, Subaru I head what happened at the Skyway and when I remembered that when you said you were going there…" She hugged him even tighter, as if to assure herself he was actually there, "…I could only think about your father and what happened then…"

Subaru grimaced at the sickening feeling in his gut at that, but he pushed it down. His mom needed him right now, needed to know that he was alright despite everything. Grabbing his mom by the shoulders he gently pushed her back so he could look at her as he forced a smile to his face.

"It's ok mom, I wasn't even anywhere near the Skyway or even the street that was destroyed when that happened. I only saw it because it was everywhere on the news. And that Rockman guy helped the Satellite Police save everyone, so it's fine."

Subaru was quite glad his mother was simply to relieved with that news to question how her son had gotten back so soon, or how he knew the mysterious boy's name when the official report that would include the pseudonym War-Rock made wouldn't be released for another hour. No she was just glad her child was safe.

And Subaru didn't need to tell her what had really happened when it would just worry her even more. No, a little white lie at the moment would make everything so much easier.

**Whew, well my chapters are just getting longer. I guess that's a good thing, though I WAS trying to keep them around the same length. Oh well, when In start typing I really don't check my word count until the very end, and better to long than to short right? Anyway, as you can see, this chapter actually turned out kind of like my Ib story where I just edited the events a bit so it's different and more dramatic. Realistic, no. Funer to write and hopefully read, yup.**

**Now for all three of you who are reading this and actually **_**care**_** about this story, the next chapter is where everything goes off on its own tangent. A chapter that is **_**completely**_** different from any of the episodes, as I introduce new characters and Zero as well. So sorry if you hate OC's but in order for this story to work, I need to add a few in order to make things flow more. (hopefully) no Mary/Gary-Sues though, I'm trying to make legit characters that have three dimensions here, instead of the common flat characters who just fill a plot hole.**

**Anyway, feel free to review for any questions you have to ask, or just leave a nice review in general, it would be nice to get at least one before next chapter.**


	4. The Lark and her Protector

Chapter 4: The Lark and her Protector

**And here's chapter 4, were things actually really start to change.**

**Also I really hate having to pick out Japanese names. But having random English names in there would be even weirder were everything's Japanese, and I refuse to watch the dub, (I've already watched it in full, why should have to get used to new names?) and I guess it's not that big of a deal.**

**As for the choice to make Zero and Alouette stepsiblings…it was just an impulsive choice after played one of my friends zero games a while back. I was planning on giving him a sister from the start, so this just fit the personality I had planned nearly perfectly.**

**Ok, review response time~ (finally!) **

**Ok, to ****Ultimate Black Ace****: First off, thank you for reviewing, and leaving more than just 'this is good, pls write more' or something (not that I don't appreciate those, but it's nice to see some structure and legit feedback once in a while). As for the review thing you mentioned…if you want to, I'm not going to force you. Yeah, I tend to have the same opinion about OC's, but mainly self-insert OCs, or ones that just take over the original character's role, steal the spotlight, etc. But in this universe there really aren't any characters that would fit the role, and I don't plan to make the OCs overly powerful/ stealing all the air time, but more as additional partners. **

**Omegaxis1: Quite glad you think that even the prolog is good, and I hope you continue to leave this story, maybe even leave another review for this chapter as well? As for the minimum speech…it wasn't really needed in that chapter, though I'm sure you'll notice that the later chapters get more dialog heavy. **

**Any disturbing conclusions you draw from what the Virus-Human says are probably on purpose, I'm just that messed up at times. Also, this chapter contains somewhat minor blood, and a good number of the ones after it will. Real life logic will apply to people, so if someone gets cut, they bleed **_**something**_**. I'll try not and go overboard on the details of those scenes, simply because I'm not trying to write an unnecessary bloody fic that'll turn people away. If I feel that a chapter contains any mentions of blood higher that something relatively minor (like Luna's hand in the prior chapter) I'll always mention it.**

* * *

"And then he called out 'Battle Card! Predation!' and turned the ground to ice using umm…Ice floor? Ice field? Ice ground?" babbled one overly excited voice.

"Ice Stage actually," Another, much calmer and softer one supplied helpfully.

"Oh yeah, it was Ice Stage! And then he pushed the broken Skyway and used it to stop the other one that was speeding towards the people! And he managed to stop the other train with sheer strength alone! Can you believe that? Huh? Can yah? Huh?"

"Yes, yes I can, as it's been replaying on the News and other channels almost constantly. And you've been constantly talking about it as well," The young blond girl answered, adjusting her hold on her prized cat doll.

"Oh yeah, sorry Alouette, but you gotta admit it's really cool, I mean a real-life superhero!" The black haired boy continued, green eyes wide with excitement.

"It's fine Hisashi, and yes, it is nice," replied Alouette, smiling a little at her friends antics.

The two children, both only eight years of age, had been walking back to their respective homes from the local park. Alouette was a rather short girl with strait blond hair and blue eyes. The usual third member of their little ground, a young brunet named Aya, had already reached her home and left them. So the two had continued along their way, Hisashi babbling constantly about his new apparent hero, Rockman.

Alouette remembered when she had heard about what had happened at the Skyways only two days ago, though it had been surprising to hear about Rockman, she had been more worried about her old brother who had also been on the Skyway that day. Thankfully he hadn't been on any of the Skyway trains when the incident had happened, but she had still been scared for him.

"Nice? Nice, ha! How about _amazing_! I mean, I heard he managed to catch a Skyway cart like it was nothing!" Hisashi exclaimed, causing Alouette to smile at his seemingly boundless energy, "And he also managed to get us out of school for today to, how great is that?"

"Hisashi, you shouldn't be glad something like that happened you know…" Alouette muttered, trying her best to glare at him, "What if someone had gotten hurt?"

"Bah, no one will get hurt with that Rockman guy around, I mean, he's a superhero right? They always beat down the bad guys!"

Alouette just sighed at that, unable to bring herself to argue at him. Looking around, she once again noted how there were fewer people walking about than normal. The city was known for being exceptionally safe (if it wasn't her brother would never let her walk around like this, with or without friends) so people of all ages would be allowed to walk around freely without the fear of getting attacked or even having money stolen. And on a day with no school there should have been more people out, even at the park there were fewer kids than normal. Apparently the incident with the Skyway had shaken up people more than Alouette had originally thought.

"Hey, Alouette and her annoying friend!" The two looked towards the voice and saw a young teen boy jogging toward them, his shoulder length dirty blond hair kept back with a simple hair tie.

"Hey, I am _not_ annoying!" Hisashi all but shouted at the taller boy, who just chuckled at his reaction.

"Relax kid, I was just messing with ya," the other teen, known as Tamotsu, replied, making sure to mess up the boys hair even more so before he looked over to Alouette, "Alouette, you have fun?" It wasn't necessary to ask, what with Hisashi being with her and all, but it was something Tamotsu did anyways.

"Uh-huh!" Alouette nodded happily as she all but skipped over to him, shifting the cat doll so she could grasp one of his hands tightly.

"Hey Hisashi," Tamotsu called to the other child, "Your mom called me and told me to ask you if you'd finished some project for school. It was something about planes or something…"

As Tamotsu continued to talk he saw Hisashi's face fall more and more with each word until there was only a look of absolute horror on it.

"Aw no! Gotta go Alouette, see yah later!"

Tamotsu just shook his head at boy, muttering under his breath about forgetfulness as he watched the retreating form. Looking down at Alouette, he asked, "And you haven't forgotten to do any projects or school assignments, right?"

"Nope, I thought we'd still have school today, so I did it all last night!" Alouette said happily as they started to walk.

"Well that's really good, lot better than Hisashi," Tamotsu praised, enjoying the way she beamed back at him.

When their parents had remarried almost three years ago, Alouette had been a terribly shy thing, always clinging to her doll and hardly saying much to anyone she didn't know extremely well. The two of them had ended up meeting on the cruise ship they had been on before even their parents had met each other, a group of older boys and girls had decided to pick on her for not going into the pool when her mom had gone off to the bathroom. They had stolen her cat doll, laughing as she cried and begged for it back, threatening to drop it over the edge of the ship. Tamotsu ended up getting fed up with the sight (he had never been one to take well to those more powerful bulling others with said power) and had intervened. Of course, the girls of the group helped to provoke a fight between him and two of the other boys.

It had been funny to see the little group's faces when Tamotsu had taken on both boys easily, throwing one into the pool and having the other on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back in seconds. But then one of the tougher girls decided to 'help' and had jumped on his back, tugging on his hair to pull him back and landing a solid blow to his shoulder that nearly dislocated it. From there the violence had quickly escalated.

In the end, both Tamotsu's and Alouette's parents had to pull them _both_ off, as somehow even peaceful Alouette had gotten involved and had tacked one of the older girls (the look on her mother's face when seeing this had been _priceless_) and a few of the staff members to restrain the other kids. But in Tamotsu's eyes it was well worth it, having gotten back the doll with no damaged to it.

Even though it hadn't ended to well at the time, the long-term effects were well worth it, as now little Alouette was now his stepsister and his father was truly happy again. Tamotsu still wasn't sure _why_ his dad had changed his last name to Alouette's family name of Merle, but hey, it wasn't that big of a deal in his eyes.

"Anyway, I got a message from dad, and apparently we need to go to the store for a few things." Even in a world where Denpa energy was used to make food, Alouette's mom still liked to cook things up from scratch from time to time.

"Oh, can we stop by the ice cream place afterwards?" she asked hopefully, looking up at Tamotsu with begging eyes.

Resisting the urge to sigh, he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face. He always had a 'tough guy' attitude around other people without really meaning to, it just came from people messing with him when he was younger, and that followed him to middle school and would most certainly follow him to high school as well. He never tried to pick fights really, but he was known for sticking up for the ones who couldn't defend themselves (something that probably came from that time on the cruise) so that just tended to get him in trouble. But around Alouette he would let any coldness drop, as she was his sister, and blood relation or no, he was _extremely_ protective of her.

God knows what he would do when she got older, as she was obviously going to be a very beautiful woman.

"I guess. But only after we get everything ok?" He answered, giving her a firm look, only to have it dissolve the next second when she let out a small cheer.

Unknown to either of them, a blood red FM life form was watching the two of them from a Wave Road high above them. It had been following the boy known as Tamotsu for a while now, making sure. Even though he had known that the boy could match his wave-length right from the start, unlike the others coming here, he wasn't interested in the one-sided parasitic possession that they seemed fond of. No, he knew that if the host was willing, that much more of a powerful form could be reach. He had also been adjusting his power so as to change the conciseness point he would have in the Denpa-henkan, instead of just blindly fusing at the first chance and hoping it ended well. And he had been checking, making sure that this boy wasn't likely to abuse the power soon to be bestowed onto him.

But not now, no. He was far more patient and could wait until the perfect chance revealed itself. So, with a single thought he left the golden Wave Road and took off towards the boy. But instead of striking him directly, he entered the red Transfer attached to the boys arm.

"Eh? The heck was that…" Tamotsu muttered, having felt a small shock go up his arm from the Transfer.

Stopping and flipping the screen open, he was surprised to see a black screen before him. Thinking not much of it, he simple pushed the 'on' button, though was surprised when nothing happened. Suddenly worried, the blond pushed the button again, and again, and again…

"Oh _come on_!" He shouted, spamming random buttons in an effort to get it to turn on, "Why has my Transfer gone and died on me now? I _just_ charged it!"

"Maybe it's a…delayed reaction from when you dropped it?" Alouette supplied helpfully.

"But why would that effect it when _yours_ survived being dropped down two flights of steps?" He shot back in annoyance, not wanting to admit that was probably it…

"But Tamotsu, you dropped it twenty feet up and into a river!"

"Sh-Shut it!" he exclaimed, flushing slightly in embarrassment at the memory, "These things are supposed to be waterproof anyway!"

"Water resistant actually…and there is a difference."

"…shut it and keep walking."

* * *

Twenty minutes and a short trip to the store later (Tamotsu had brought cash thankfully), the two of them were sitting at a small table outside the ice cream parlor that Alouette loved so much. Alouette herself was munching on the remains of her cone while Tamotsu was currently trying to fix his Transfer. But considering he couldn't even get it to turn on…

"God dam…god dang it…" he muttered, just remembering to catch himself in front of Alouette. Just because he swore didn't mean he wanted her to the same. "Forget this, I give up, I'll just take it to a repair shop tomorrow after school then."

At this Alouette looked down guiltily. It had been her fault Tamotsu had dropped his Transfer into the man-made river after all…

"I'm sorry…" Alouette said suddenly, making Tamotsu look over, "It's my fault that your Transfer is broken and…"

"Hey now," Tamotsu interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's my fault for being careless and slipping off the edge of the railing, I mean normally, I have _way_ better balance than that! Besides, it's probably just something simple that'll be easy to fix, the only thing that I doubt can be ever truly repaired is my pride…" he finished over dramatically, making Alouette giggle.

"Anyway, it'll be dark soon, so we should head back" Tamotsu added after checking the clock on the wall.

Hearing this, Alouette quickly stuffed the remaining cone in her mouth and chewed before she filled both hands with the groceries. Tamotsu shook his head at her behavior, though still smiled as he picked up the remaining bags and started the way home, Alouette keeping pace with him easily.

Neither of the two noticed the green cloaked figure watching them, or more specifically Alouette, from around the corner.

But a certain red FM life form sure did.

* * *

Tamotsu let out his fifth sigh in past two minutes, running a hand through his hair as he tried to solve the remaining problems of math he had left. He knew it was hypocritical of him to berate Hisashi over not doing his homework as soon as he could, when he himself was guilty of putting it off as well. But oh well, 'do as I say, not as I do' tended to be his policy with others.

His dad and Alouette's mom at both gone out on a date type thing a few minutes ago, which was disappointing to Tamotsu as he had been looking forward to a home-cooked meal…Letting out a grumble he scratched out another attempt at an answer angrily before taking a sip of water in an effort to cool himself down.

It really didn't work.

Meanwhile Alouette had switched on the TV, scrolling past the news reports that were either _still_ showing the Skyway incident as an excuse to talk about Rockman (and many people still debating on whether or not he was on their side, something Alouette found silly, after all he saved all those people so what was there to question?) and the other boring channels until she reached a random cartoon.

Her attempts to watch the show and distract herself were all in vain, as she couldn't help but continue to shift. Simple yet stressing thoughts plagued her young mind causing her to grow more and more nervous.

She had forgotten her doll at the ice cream parlor.

Alouette wasn't even sure how she forgot her cat doll, it had been one of the last gifts from her father, and she carried it around with her _everywhere_. It had been a safety blanket of sorts and even though she didn't have any truly clear memories of her father, when she held it she just felt…safer. So not having it constantly made her more and more nervous, causing her to fidget and play with the dress she was wearing.

She knew that the man at the ice cream parlor would probably keep it safe for her (being a regular customer he knew her and Tamotsu quite well) but there was always the off chance that maybe someone else would get it, or he wouldn't see it, or…

It was so very tempting to ask Tamotsu to go with her and get it, but she couldn't help be remember how reliant she was on him. Not only the thing with the Transfer, but just in general. Sure she was only eight and hardly expected to be independent, but at times she felt like a burden to him, even when he said she wasn't. After all, he wouldn't get into half the trouble he did if he wasn't always doing things for her…

Filled with surprisingly strong determination for someone so young, Alouette stood up from the couch. Walking to the door, she made sure to grab her Transfer before she opened the door. A quick check outside showed that the sun was only just starting to go down, it would still be a good twenty or so minutes before it was dark out. And the ice cream parlor was only about five minutes away, maybe three if she jogged.

'_Mommy told me to never go out when it was dark… but….it's not dark yet…'_ Alouette though as she looked at the still light sky, choosing to ignore the fact that she also wasn't supposed to go out alone.

So she figured that this wasn't something that Tamotsu needed to be bothered over, after all, the streets were amazingly safe, even at night around here, and she would be gone and back before he would even notice, much less dark. After all, she _was_ growing up and she couldn't relay on her brother forever. So, despite her own mind telling her not to go, it was dangerous, things could happen, she should get her brother, she didn't.

She simply stepped out the door, making sure to close it lightly behind her.

* * *

"Damn it, I give up!" Tamotsu finally exclaimed, slamming the binder he was working in shut.

Pushing back on the desk a bit, he allowed the rolling chain to spin aimlessly for a second while he let himself lean back in it. After a moment of this, Tamotsu opened his eyes before sitting up so he could glare at the problems, as if they had offended him.

"…stupid teacher not knowing how to teach…" he muttered as he got up, ignoring that he still had five problems left. Grimacing at the headache he could feel from concentrating too long in the rather dim light, Tamotsu just let himself drop on to his bed, burring his face into the pillow as if that would help the now aching throb in his temple. He could have gotten some headache medicine, but the only stuff they had at the moment was the drinkable stuff, and goddamn it, that stuff was _nasty_.

After a few minutes of getting no results Tamotsu finally muttered a muffled "screw it" into the pillow before pulling himself up. Deciding to just bite the bullet so to speak, he walked of his room and to the bathroom down the hall.

As soon as Tamotsu was gone, his supposedly 'broken' Transfer suddenly booted up, and in a matter of seconds was fully functioning. As soon as this happed, the red FM life form that had been hiding in it zipped out, looking around absentmindedly. Even with the Transfer off he could hear and see perfectly fine from it, just by accessing the microphone and camera built into it directly. But while in it he couldn't truly use his other senses as fully…

Yes, now that he was out, he could confirm that that reading _was_ a Denpa-virus, though its reading was so skewed that if he hadn't seen it earlier he would have never been able to find it. The reading it was giving off was strange and distorted, mingled with what the FM life form assumed was a human, almost like…

A Denpa-henkan, but it had a feeling of wrong, of…incompleteness to it.

Of course, it just _had_ to be near the place he knew that the boy's, Tamotsu he reminded himself, sister would be heading. He hadn't known her for very long, but it was obvious that the doll was important to her, so it only made sense she would go and get it, though why she would go on her own was beyond him…

But maybe this could work in his favor.

Hearing rather angry grumbling accompanying pounding footsteps, the red FM life form fled back into the red Transfer, this time making sure to leave it on and fully functional.

Pushing the half open door with more force than necessary, Tamotsu walked back into the room and towards the desk, determined to finish the rest of the homework as soon as he could so he could go downstairs and fix some food for himself and Alouette, who had to have already started digging into the snacks at this point…

This plan went out the window when Tamotsu saw his Transfer sitting on the desk, working perfectly fine.

"Eh? When did this thing decide to…turn…on…?" Tamotsu started as he flipped open the lid of the Transfer, only for his grey blue eyes to meet shockingly green ones.

Of course it wasn't just the strange green eyes, but more what they were attached to that caused him to trail off. Whatever it was, it had a vaguely humanoid body, though the fact that it was missing _fricking legs_ obviously stated that it wasn't, especially since its whole body seemed to be made of pulsing red energy the color of blood. Somehow it was wearing what looked like simple lighter red chest armor that stuck out a bit at the shoulders to form some strange half-guard looking things, what reminded him of jagged 'hair' sticking out the back of the helmet that covered its head.

The thing looked at his shocked face, crossing its 'arms' over its chest (Tamotsu vaguely noted the gold bracelets it wore) giving him a pointed look. Well Tamotsu assumed it was supposed to be that, as with strange red ridged helmet with that black stripe down the center, obscuring most of its 'face' it was hard to tell.

"Well? Have you finally noticed?" It said, voice distinctly male.

"Gah!"

Tamotsu attempted to get away from the…thing that had invaded his Transfer, throwing it forward and onto the table as he jerked back…only for the movable chair to also jerk back, causing him to slip into said chair and roll back with it until he hit the edge of the bed.

Managing to get over his shock, he pointed at the transfer before shouting;

"What the hell are you and _why _are you in my Transfer!"

"In order; I am an FM life form and the reason I and currently in this 'Transfer' is because it is the only way you can see and interact with me to a limited extent."

Tamotsu blinked at that, he really hadn't expected a response at all, much less one so specific. Well, it wasn't like that that meant a lot to him either, and for all he knew, this 'FM life form' thing could be making everything up…

"Are you going to sit there and stare all night, or are you going to go get your sister?"

_That _got Tamotsu attention. Despite not being a genius in things like school subjects, Tamotsu was very perceptive at picking up little things and putting things together. So it was easy for him to figure out that this FM life form hadn't just arrived, he had been with, or at least near Tamotsu long enough to know he had a sister…

And suddenly his Transfer randomly breaking made a lot more sense.

"Hold on a second, just why would I get my sister for…whatever you are, when you're probably planning something!" Tamotsu shouted, finally getting up from the chair and walking near enough to the Transfer that he could see the strange creature.

"Well, first off, do you even know where your sister is? Because, despite what you're thinking, she's not downstairs watching the TV that's been left on," the FM life form stated coolly, gaze never leaving Tamotsu.

There was a moment pause as Tamotsu thought over what the creature had said, and why Alouette hadn't come up to ask for anything to eat...

In a flash Tamotsu was gone, taking the steps two at a time before skidding the corner and all but sprinting into the living room. True to his word, the FM life form had been right that she wasn't there. The fact that he had known were his sister was supposed to be was bothering enough, but that she wasn't there…Tamotsu did a quick room-check, calling out for Alouette several times, just to make sure. When he found that he was alone in the house, he gritted his teeth and ran back to his room.

In a flash he had the red Transfer in his hands so he could glare at the screen, ignoring whatever things the FM life form could have done to it.

"Alright you…where the hell is my sister!?" He growled.

"Well, if I'm correct, she should be heading to the, what was that place known as?" The FM paused; thinking out loud for a moment and ignoring the glares Tamotsu was giving him, "Ah yes, that 'ice cream' place was it? I believe she left the doll she always carries around there"

Tamotsu blinked, trying to judge if the creature's words where true as he thought over the reasons why Alouette would head back there... And then with a shock, he realized that the FM was probably telling the truth, as he himself only just realized that he hadn't seen Alouette's plushie since they got home. "…Why did you tell me that? No, why are you here?"

Seeming pleased that Tamotsu finally asked that, he began, "I'll answer both those questions and a little more actually. I told you that because, unlike what I know you're thinking, I haven't planned some trap for you or your sister, in fact I wish to help you."

"Help me? How?" Tamotsu asked slowly, trying to think his words carefully.

"Well, one of those situations would be now. I'm not sure if your sister is specifically being targeted, but she was being followed earlier, by a Virus-Human if what I sensed was right."

"Wait, my sister was being followed by a Virus-Human? Why? And what's a Virus-Human anyway?" Tamotsu interrupted.

"Yes she was, for most of the day, though they kept out of sight most of the time. As for why, I'm not sure, though maybe you should, oh I don't know, go ahead and head off to that 'ice cream' place?" The FM said rather casually.

Without a second though Tamotsu attached the Transfer to his arm and took off. Whether or not the FM life form was telling the truth about her being followed, what was true was that his sister had gone out when it was almost dark. And though the city was perfectly safe even at night (except for in a few questionable parts, but they were nowhere near those parts) and Alouette was very responsible for a girl her age, Tamotsu's protectiveness of her shouted at him that he needed to find her, and the ice cream parlor was as good a place to start as any. And the FM life form obviously knew _something_.

Breaking into a run, Tamotsu looked down at the Transfer, "So you…"

"You can call me 'Zero', it's much easier than just 'you'" The FM, now dubbed Zero said.

"…Right, so Zero, what's this Virus-Human that's been stalking my sister?" Tamotsu asked.

"A Virus-Human is exactly what it sounds, a Denpa-virus that has forcibly fused itself to a human. This causes both the human and virus's power to grow exponentially, until they can cause mass destruction to the surrounded area with ease. Of course, in exchange for this power, the human loses all control, until they're focused solely on a single goal, often something they were thinking about before being fused, destroying everything in its way to achieving said goal." Zero explained, pleased that Tamotsu didn't interrupt again.

"Ok, I can kind of understand that, but what does that have to do with…" But Tamotsu found his voice catching in his throat as an all too familiar scream ripped through the fading day.

* * *

Alouette had made it to the ice cream parlor in about five minutes, plenty of time before it closed and leaving her about fifteen minutes of light.

Pushing open the door with a small struggle, the manager and a customer looked over from where he was working when the old-fashioned bell rung. Smiling he greeted Alouette warmly.

"Why if it isn't miss Alouette! What are you doing here so late; I don't see your brother nearby…"

"Ah well...you see, Mr. Itou my big brother doesn't know I'm here…" Alouette began shyly, looking up at the somewhat overweight man. Noticing his disapproving frown, she quickly scrambled to explain better, "B-but I don't plan to be here long, I just came to get my doll I left behind! Um…do you happen to know where it is?"

"Well…" Mr. Itou started with a sigh, not wanting to tell her this. He knew very well just how important that doll was to her, "A few minutes after the two of you left, I noticed that you had left your doll. So I planned to go out and get it, but before I could, some creepy guy wearing a green cloak walked up and grabbed it…I tried going after him, but as soon as I ran after him around a corner he was just…gone. No trace of him anywhere."

"Oh…" Alouette muttered, looking down at the ground as she felt tears build I her eyes. That was the last thing from her father, and it meant the world to her. To lose that was like losing a part of herself, it was irreplaceable.

But before she could really begin to cry, there was a tapping sound.

Both looked over to the sound as saw a rather eerie sight. Highlighted strangely by the setting sun, a rather short, apparently hunched-backed man was standing there, tapping on the glass. At least, Alouette assumed that it was a man, the jagged dark green cloak that covered his 'bowed' head and even trailed on the ground, obscured even his feet.

And dangling limply in a black gloved hand was a familiar white cat doll.

Without really thinking, Alouette ran past Mr. Itou and out the door, though thankfully the rather creep aura the man was putting out prevented her from just running up to the man. Mr. Itou was ready to run after her, only for a man probably in his mid-twenties to stop him.

"You don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him and step in if anything happens. Though I do recommend having anything you may have in the back ready, just in case."

With a reluctant nod, Mr. Itou cast another glace at the two outside before he went back behind the counter, hand resting around the hidden weapon set under it.

Alouette at the same time was debating on what to do. On one had she _really_ wanted her doll back, but at the same time, she didn't want to get any closer to the strange man any more than she had to…suddenly she was regretting not having Tamotsu come with her, dealing with things like this was his specialty…

Working up her confidence, Alouette forced herself to remember why she had come in the first place, to show she didn't need to bother Tamotsu with every little thing, that she wasn't a burden. So, with a shaking voice she managed to ask;

"Um…excuse me….b-but that's my d-doll…can I please have it back…please?"

The strange cloaked man who had already been watching her (or at least, Alouette thought he was, it was hard to tell when she couldn't see much about him) replied in a strangely echoing double voice that made Alouette want to just turn run…

"Yes you can."

But despite saying that, the strange made no move to come closer, in fact he didn't move at all.

"Um…can I have it back no-" but was cut off as the stranger suddenly started to rant.

"Oh how much I miss my dear little Ami, they took her away from me you know? They took her away from me when all I was doing was showing my love to her! What's so 'sick and wrong' with showing your love to someone you love!" Taking a step forward, he, no it, tilted its head up a bit to reveal glowing bottomless yellow circles that severed as eyes to Alouette.

"…You know, you look so much like my beloved Ami…yes, yes, the two of you look almost the same, with your hair and eyes…the two of you are even the same age!"

As it had talked, its voice becoming more and more distorted with every word it said, and Alouette noticed that it hadn't even taken steps, more like it just glided closer, its back twitching sporadically. As it made exaggerated hand gestures, Alouette noticed with horror that it's hadn't weren't connected to its body, they just floated there…

Alouette stepped back more and more, trying to find it in herself to run, but just looking in the sickly yellow bottomless eyes she felt herself grow weak with horror and fear. And then with a yelp she tripped over one of the chairs set by the outside tables, the chair flipping over and falling onto the ground with a clatter.

Crashing to the ground, Alouette looked up only to see that the green creature had advanced even closer, _floating_ off the ground several feet now with no feet in sight. And suddenly the cloak wasn't a cloak, but green fire that burned around it, the supposed shadow that had surrounded its face actually being a simple black face with a sadistic yellow smile on it along with the two bottomless yellow eyes. Two large bat wings had sprouted from its back in a torrent of green fire, having a wingspan of five feet each, blocking out the light above Alouette as it raised a jagged black scythe above its head…

"Yes…you're just like my little Ami! Just like her, and you know what? I won't let them take you away from me! No never, I'll kill them all!" It shouted in sadistic glee as it swung the scythe down…

…Only for there to be the sound of breaking glass as a crackling golden blast of energy zoomed out, nailing it and causing the round creature to go flying away. Stepping over broken glass, the same man as before stood in front of Alouette, holding a white energy ray gun in his hands.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking over at the downed creature. Of course, considering its full height was over five feet, the blast that was meant to stun and incapacitate had done little that irritate it.

"Y-yeah…" Alouette managed to mutter, looking at him in awe, just who was he?

"Good. I've contacted the Satellite Police who should be here in a few minutes. Head back inside and hide, it's obviously after you." The man commanded.

Alouette wasn't given a chance to argue as there was an explosion of screaming black energy that swept out over her head, missing by only a few inches and tugging at her hair. Unfortunately it managed to hit the man who was standing over her in a spray of crimson blood as it cut him deeply in the stomach and arms, also slicing the gun in half in a shower of sparks. Thankfully for him, the gun he was holding absorbed most of the energy, really the only thing that prevented him from being cut to ribbons instantly.

The man was sent flying back so that Alouette wasn't able to see the full extent of what happened to him, but the warm blood she felt on her cheeks told her enough. Being so young she had never seen so much blood, even in a movie. A scrape here, a cut there, but nothing more than a few drops. But to suddenly see a man nearly killed…to be covered in his blood…

Alouette let out a scream as the creature appeared in front of her, not giving the downed man a second glance as it readied its scythe again.

* * *

Tamotsu just looked on in horror at what he saw. As soon as Alouette had screamed he managed to round the last corner, only to see a grisly sight.

A strange round…creature that looked like it was made of fire with black bat wings and a huge scythe it its hands that that was easily as tall as Tamotsu. Within the shop laid a bloodied man, the sparking remains of a ray stun gun scattered around him, while he attempted to hold his own stomach together while somehow still grasping onto consciousness. And then there was Alouette, who was scrambling back from the creature, rolling out of the way as the scythe dug a new trench into the ground as if it where nothing more than paper.

Reacting without really thinking, he ignored Zero's yelling at him, and ran towards the creature. Picking up a chair that had been flung aside, Tamotsu let out a yell as he bought the chair down on the creature as hard as he could…

…Only for the chair to crumble and melt slightly like it was made of cheap plastic and not steal. The creature (which Zero yelled at him at some point that that was the Virus-Human) turned towards him, the scythe glinting in the almost gone light.

Rolling out of reflex, Tamotsu felt the black energy rip over his head, letting out a screech as it cut through something behind him. Deciding that it wasn't worth checking, he let him momentum carry himself forward before picking himself up and sprinting to Alouette.

"Tamotsu!" she screamed, getting up just in time for Tamotsu to grab her hand and guide her away.

"Never let you take her away! No! Never, never, never!"

Tamotsu could hear the Virus-Human screaming madly behind him, so he trusted the screeching and possible even Zero (if he really did want to help) to act warnings if it attacked. Decided that they needed to go faster, Tamotsu picked Alouette up, somehow managing to maneuver the small girl over his shoulder and to his back where she wrapped her arms and legs around him to stay stable.

"Get the hell outta the way!" he shouted at any passersby's, who there seemed to be more and more of as people came to investigate the noise.

"Go left now!" Zero yelled suddenly from the Transfer. Not even questioning it since he had no idea where to go, Tamotsu skidded sharply around the next corner, just in time to feel the crescent shaped black energy screech by him, closely followed by Virus-Human, who was unable to stop its momentum as easily and make the sharp turn.

"Right then left!"

Pivoting on his heel, Tamotsu ran down the right corner he had almost missed, catching sight of the Virus-Human barring down the road towards him. Running even faster somehow, he almost fell as he turned the left as sharply as he could, smiling somewhat as he heard the Virus-Human not quite make the turn and slam into the wall over the pounding of his own heart. But that smile grew somewhat as he saw what Zero had been directing him to; a small group of Satellite Police cars. Pushing his exhausted body even harder, he gritted his teeth and ignored the burning stitch in his side as he gave one last push.

"Hey!" He shouted at the uniformed men who looked as if they were preparing to leave, (probably to the parlor they had just left) getting their attention. Seeing the thing chasing him, they let out yells before quickly getting ready as best as they could. Just in time, as Tamotsu ran past two of them, the Virus-Human only a few feet behind him.

When a scythe of black energy barley missed him and Alouette, and desiccated and innocent car, Tamotsu quickly ran behind one of the cars there before crouching behind there, letting Alouette down long enough so he could grab her and pull her trembling form closer, trying to block out the yelling and screams. But despite how tired he himself was, he refused to let himself relax, instead listening to the sound of the fight, trying to catch his breath so he could run if he had to…

Then all was suddenly eerily silent, with not a sound of either the Virus-Human or the members of the Satellite Police. For several moments nothing happened, and Tamotsu risked looking up and around, trying to figure out what had happened…

"TAMOTSU MOVE!" Zero suddenly yelled as loud as he could, shocking the boy into movement.

"I've found you!" The Virus-Human declared in maniacal delight, suddenly appearing above the car, scythe already wrapped in black energy.

The next few seconds were a blur of chaos as Tamotsu attempted to grab Alouette as best as he could and just _move,_ but there wasn't enough time as the scythe swung…Thankfully it seemed as if this Virus-Human had horrible depth perception or something, as the black scythe buried itself into the car halfway, tearing up the metal frame like it was nothing, but still enough to stop it from cleaving the two below.

Unfortunately, the black energy was already present, and it had to go somewhere. Normally it would just arch out with the momentum of the swing, but since the swing was only half finished in exploded outwards from the bladed edge at a strange angle, destroying the car it was buried in.

Said car was completely obliterated in a blast of black, the force sending Tamotsu and Alouette flying, along with anything else nearby. Tamotsu managed to perform some kind of roll as he hit, absorbing most of his momentum.

Getting up quickly he swore as he saw that Alouette was nowhere to be seen…His eyes stopped scanning the area as he saw a small form lying half obscured in the smoke a few feet to the side of him, the perfect size to be the young Alouette.

Scrabbling over, he was about to pick her up and run when he saw it.

Blood, turning her beautiful light blond hair a sickly red.

Nearly panicking, he quickly tuner her over only to see her eyes closed as she didn't respond. Swallowing his fear, he let a hand hover over her mouth; he himself nearly collapsing from relief as he felt small breaths of air hit his hand.

"She's ok, she just has gash on her head," Zero informed Tamotsu seriously, making him look down at his Transfer, "But, she won't be for long at this rate. The Virus-Human won't stay down long."

As if to emphasize his statement, there was another explosion followed by the made cackling of said Denpa-Human. Tamotsu was suddenly very glad that the smoke from the prior explosion hadn't cleared yet.

"The only way that things going to stop chasing you two is if you defeat it."

Tamotsu looked at Zero in shock, how was he supposed to do _that_? It took out half a dozen Satellite Police (which he still wasn't sure what happened to them, but the vague scent of blood in the air and the collapsed bodies he could see somewhat made him somewhat glad Alouette was out of it) and then almost cleaved one of their reinforced cars in two!

"How the hell am I supposed to do _that_!?" Tamotsu hissed, trying to keep his voice down so the ragging Virus-Human wouldn't hear him.

There was silence for a moment (ignoring the yelling of the Virus-Human) before Zero simply asked;

"Do you trust me?"

Tamotsu opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off as the Virus-Human suddenly appeared in the smoke, slowly drawing closer to him, yellow eyes glinting.

"I've found you~!" it said in an almost sing-song voice, ignoring Tamotsu almost completely even as he picked up Alouette's limp body and ran as best as he could.

"At this point," Tamotsu began, "I don't have much of a choice do I? You told me that my sister was gone long before I would have known, told me where to go, told me how to avoid this Virus-Human thing…so if you know how to help me kill it, I'm all ears!"

As he Tamotsu let himself rant a bit, he ran as fast as he could down a random abandoned side street, glad people seemed to have used their heads and run away. Turning into an open door, he stormed up several flights of steps before turning into a random floor, hoping to throw the creature off his trail.

The exploding of the stairwell door a few floors down crushed that plan underfoot.

"Very well then, do you remember what happened two days ago with that…Skyway?" Zero asked as Tamotsu ran down the hallway before turning in. Apparently this was a closed office building, which gave plenty of places to hide.

"You mean that Rockman guy people won't stop talking about? Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Tamotsu asked, turning another corer and swearing as he heard the door to his floor being slashed through as the Virus-Human arrived.

"Well, if you'll let me, I'll do that to you." Zero said, meeting his gaze with Tamotsu who just stared at him from where he had hidden himself in a random cubical.

"So you'll somehow give me superpowers?" Tamotsu managed to ask disbelievingly.

"In essence, yes. But only if you're willing to let me." Zero answered, ignoring the fact that if it came down to it, he would just force the merging.

Tamotsu just looked at Zero for a few seconds, trying to gauge if he was lying or not, though that was hard considering he didn't really have a defined 'face' so to speak…the sound of the Virus-Human getting closer provided all the incentive Tamotsu needed. He couldn't keep running forever, not with Alouette in such condition.

"Ah what the hell," Tamotsu finally said with a sigh, resigning himself to whatever fate would happen within the next few seconds as he got up and walked out of the cubical, looking down the hall and staring at the approaching Virus-Human, "If you're gonna do something Zero, might as well do it now. I really don't care what anymore, as long as it lets me kill this bastard."

Letting the equivalent of a triumphant smirk onto his face, Zero nodded at Tamotsu's resolve. This may not be the idea situation to convince the boy to Denpa-henkan with him, but hell if Zero cared, it was working.

"Ok then Tamotsu," he said, watching the Virus-Human slowly advance to thing, scythe charging with the black energy. "You'd better prepare yourself then!"

Not wasting another second he zoomed out of the Transfer, turning sharply in the air in order to get a better angel, before shooting towards the boy. Though Tamotsu couldn't see Zero, he seemed to subconsciously know that Zero was drawing closer as he tensed his body even more.

And then the next thing Tamotsu knew there was a burning fire spreading throughout his body, attempting to consume his very being, yet energize him at the same time, his body attempting to reject the energy, yet still seeming to be unable to stop itself from absorbing it greedily as words spilled from his mouth without his consent…

"Denpa-henkan! Merle Tamotsu, On-Air!"

* * *

**Aaaannnd…breathe! **

**I know, I know, **_**horribly **_**cliché place to end a chapter, but it was starting to get pretty long, and there's only so much I can go over in one sitting.**

**Whew, not **_**quite**_** the same length as the prior chapter, but damn this turned out longer than I thought it would, especially since it the events I listed in this chapter didn't seem like they'd turn out to be half this long. Oh well, next chapter will be my first 'real' fight, as unlike the prior chapter, where it was all an elaborate plot, this is just some spawned Virus-Human who's more or less like an introduction boss to Tamotsu, but minutes the five minutes of gameplay you usually get beforehand. **

**Oh and, **_**obviously**_** Tamotsu's a lot stronger than some damn Virus-Human, the only reasons it isn't a one-shot is A) that would be boring and B) he doesn't truly know what to do yet, though he'll take to it easily enough. And Zero will be a better teacher than War-Rock, who more or less explains the basics and lets Subaru fill in the gaps and minor things, like, yah know, not sinking through the floor, what the Battle Cards do beforehand, etc. **


	5. The Red Warrior, Zero Blade

Chapter 5: The Red Warrior, Zero Blade.

**Ohhhh boy was this interesting to write. Especially since I probably had too much fun modifying all of the weapons that Zero has in the Z series into basically one weapon. Also, if my descriptions suck too much to imagine it you can just thing of Z series Zero then, as I basically modified that since it was pretty close to matching the series already.**

**Review Response time****:**

**LunaClefairy: I'm glad you think I've done a good job making decent OC's to fill the gaps. Truth be told, I've only played like 1 ½ of the games, none of which match this category, as I just chose a concept no one's done before (I think…)**

**Ultimate Black Ace: I'm glad you think that the OC's are ok so far, though as to Tamotsu taking on a group of kids…He and the others were around 10-12 at the time, and at that age, most kids don't know how to fight. Tamotsu did, and no matter how sloppy he was, he could still fight, and in comparison to the others who were just blindly rushing him, that's more than enough, outnumbered but not outclassed, plus they mainly attacked him separately, if they really did all attack at once he would have lost. As for Zero, no he's not secretly an AM, there is a reason he's FM, and it correlates as to why he's a fugitive (plus the 'another AM life form' is **_**so**_** overdone considering how few fics there are). Also, I'm letting most everyone be able to use Battle Cards at the start, because that makes it more fun to write.**

**Anyway, hopefully I didn't fail this fight to badly.**

* * *

It wasn't until several seconds _after_ the rush of burning energy that Tamotsu actually noticed that he had closed his eyes.

Hesitantly opening them, he blinked a few times as the world was tinted green…only for that to fade just as quickly tell it was barely there. Tamotsu vaguely noted that the Virus-Human wasn't anywhere to been seen at the moment, but he just as quickly forgot it in favor of trying to figure out just what the _hell_ he was wearing!

He could tell he was wearing a full body suite that was black…no a shade of red so dark it appeared black unless you looked closely, and what looked like red chest armor on top of that with some gold highlighting he couldn't see properly. There was the slight weight of the gold rimmed red arm guards he had on, but despite how thick he knew they were they didn't seemed to weight as much as they should. Same with the thick red boots, and even with the part that jutted out to cover over his knee or the gold braces around the ankle he knew that any movement wouldn't be deterred in the slightest.

Turning to look at his reflection in the office window he noted the black red-ridged helmet with some strange red and white ear piece type things that jutted out slightly and the green triangle pattern at the top of the helmet that matched Zero's. The sharply angled green tinted visor explained why the world seemed green for a second; though Tamotsu couldn't help but admire the long mane of bright blond hair he now had, reaching just past his knees. He'd always tried to grow his hair out, and though he may not want it this long it was somewhat satisfying to see it suddenly this length, despite the slight color change.

"If you're done admiring yourself, I'd like to remind you about the Virus-Human that is trying to kill you and your sister" The voice of Zero spoke right next to Tamotsu.

Jerking around in the direction of said voice, Tamotsu was surprised to see nothing there…but he could have sworn…

"I'm right here, in your ear piece more specifically" Zero's voice spoke again, causing Tamotsu to jerk in surprise once more. Now that he mentioned it, it did sound like someone was speaking right into his ear…

"What the hell! _How_ are you there? No wait, _what _did you _do_ to me!?" Tamotsu nearly yelled, though he still absently checked around for the Virus-Human, now that Zero had brought it up he couldn't help but wonder where it had gone…

"I preformed Denpa-henkan with you; it's when an FM life form merges with a compatible host, which is what War-Rock did to turn another human into 'Rockman'. As for why I'm in your ear piece, I'm technically in your helmet. It's a little known fact that a cooperative Denpa-henkan the FM life form can actually control where its conciseness point is."

For Tamotsu, that brought up more questions than answers, but he really, really, didn't have the time to ask, as suddenly he senses _screamed_ at him to _move _and _now damn it!_ Not even thinking about, Tamotsu dived forward, literally feeling the slipstream in the air just behind his neck tug at his hair as a black crescent of energy cut through the air where his head had been a mere moment ago.

Preforming a forward roll, Tamotsu quickly got up and turned around, eyes landing on the all-to familiar green and black form of the Virus-Human who had been chasing him. Though the confined space prevented it from moving as easily, somehow it had still managed to get behind him without making a sound. The Virus human let out an animalistic scream as it raised its scythe up before bringing it down, trying to split Tamotsu in half vertically.

Tamotsu himself dived to the right, knocking down an already unstable grey cubical wall, where he gracelessly tumbled for a moment until managing to spring back onto his feet. Looking behind him, Tamotsu swore as he realized he was only two small cubicles away from where his sister was…

"Run Tamotsu!" Zero shouted (somehow not hurting his ear...probably automatic volume control or something…) cutting Tamotsu's objections about leaving his sister behind off, "It'll follow you now, despite whatever attraction it had to your sister earlier! Now go!"

Hesitating long enough to cast a glance at the direction of the cubical where he knew his sister's all to vulnerable form was hidden, he ducked under the next swing that sliced through some cheap computers and the remaining three walls, Tamotsu himself ran to the left, scrambling over the half wall that remained. Tamotsu turned on his heel as he saw the Virus-Human raise its scythe again.

Tamotsu turned and dove forward without thinking, but in the midst he hadn't noticed how close to the large widows on the wall he was getting. Swearing, he reflexively brought his arms up to cover his face, attempting to curl into a ball as best as he could and brace for impact.

"Wave-in!" Zero commanded, trying to press the 'feeling' of Wave-changing to make Tamotsu preform it on his own.

It must have worked as the boy passed through the window without even rattling the glass, much to his surprise. His eyes widened at seeing the golden Wave Roads for the first time, though he didn't have time to dwell on them or that he was on the fourth story and falling fast, as the wall he just passed through exploded.

* * *

With the latest advances in technology, many things had increased in standards. Things like the standard of living worldwide, food quality and production, products, and security.

It was because of all of this that crime rates had dropped drastically until they were almost nonexistent. Because of the drastic decrease it the Earth's population (events that many would rather forget completely) there was no longer a food shortage, even before Denpa was used widespread. Jobs were easily available if one would just look around, which meant things like unemployment were practically nonexistent, and if someone was unable to work for periods of time due to injury or coping with loss, there were plenty of welfare and other such plans out there for such people.

Sure there was a robbery here, maybe a vandalized car or store there, but usually those were kids doing something stupid and not real criminals. So the streets were long-ago declared to be safe even for younger children at night in roughly 90% of the city, the only places that needed to be avoided were things like bars and certain club areas.

Apparently that wasn't the case anymore.

Detective Gorida was _fuming_ at this point. First, Denpa virus numbers increasing for about six months, before randomly exploding in number about a week before. Then someone was apparently controlling the newly spawned numbers, and they were smart enough to plan the trap at the Skyway 'accident', obviously having the soul intent of killing people. And then there was 'Rockman', who's Denpa levels where almost off traditional Denpa measuring scales, the levels reaching absurdly high into the 'theoretical virus strength' charts (aka; possible Denpa-viruses so strong that anything we have against them would hardly phase it, so be glad they don't, didn't, exist) making him the 'unknown' factor since he appeared to be a mere boy, but was obviously not. And that said nothing of how he possessed such a unique reading that it pretty much fried any equipment that tried to really analyze it.

And now there was _this_. Some…creature had been spotted over the past day or so, stalking the streets at night. Until now it hadn't done anything unless directly confronted, so despite Detective Gorida's protests, the city had yet it issue a curfew, or even tell the citizens about it. They were afraid of causing a panic, especially with the Skyway incident only a few days ago and still fresh in everyone's minds.

It was a stupid move, and now they were paying for it.

First, they had arrived just in time to see the aftermath of an attack on some random ice cream parlor, one of their off-duty agents being carried off to get immediate urgent care, his stomach sliced open to the point that he had been having to hold his own guts in himself, the store manager having used some gauze to stop the man from just bleeding out then and there.

Whatever had attacked, a blast from a pretty high-grade ray stun gun had only served to tick it off.

Before anyone could ask anymore, there was an urgent report from another squad a few blocks away, yelling about trying to protect two kids who were being chased by a 'flying bat-winged creature carrying a scythe.'

Once again, they arrived just in time to see the aftermath. Every officer there was injured, some simply having minor scratches and head trauma, others bleeding perfectly from huge gashes, and some even missing limbs. One of the few remaining conscious officers informed Gorida that the creature was still chasing the two children, though he wasn't sure where they had gone.

Detective Gorida didn't consider himself a pessimist, but considering he saw that one of the reinforced steal Satellite Police cars have been almost cleaved in half, he knew that those kids didn't stand a chance and they needed to be found soon. But considering that the only lead they had was 'they weren't dead and ran off' no one knew where to start. There was also the fact that the Denpa capture devices didn't seem to have any effect. Sure there had been plenty of 'Ghostbusters' jokes when they had first come out (as for how that franchise survived for so long was beyond Gorida) but no one could argue with their effectiveness. It was the main weapon since it was the _only_ weapon that worked so far. If that suddenly didn't work, then it was obvious they were in trouble.

Of course, as Detective Gorida was driving down a street, looking for any sign of the creature, that was when the fourth story of the building in front of them exploded outwards, the creature they were looking for appearing.

No one really expected an oddly dressed boy (who Gorida noted looked surprisingly similar to Rockman, but in red) to suddenly appear with an odd glow about three stories up before he continued to fall towards the ground, flipping a few times before crashing into a rather unlucky car below. A second later the creature let out a shout before diving towards the downed figure, slashing outwards with tis scythe.

* * *

Tamotsu muttered something under his breath as he pulled himself out of the wrecked car that had been unlucky enough to be below him. He had nearly panicked when he saw how high he was and that he was going to crash, until his body had seemed to move on its own, flipping in the air twice in order to regain his balance before he braced himself and actually stuck a near-perfect landing on the roof of a car.

Or at least he would have if it had collapsed under his weight, causing him to fall with an indignant cry. Zero just 'shook' his head at this, hardly believing that Tamotsu had suddenly preformed Wave-changing again without meaning to, and just in time to crash into a car.

"…stupid car roof, not being strong enough…" Tamotsu grumbled as he pulled himself out, only to let out a shout as he saw the Virus-Human zooming towards him, black scythe charged with energy.

Not even thinking, Tamotsu just reacted, reaching for…something in the air, his gloved hand grasping a thick white hilt and slashing it outwards, a humming green blade meeting the Virus-Human's scythe with an explosion of sparks above his head. The translucent blade seemed to bounce the released black energy blast outwards, taking no damage even when the deflected energy tore through top floor and roof of the office building he had come from and the rest sliced through the car and street around him with ease, leaving ugly gashes and scars.

Tamotsu didn't know what the body suite he was wearing was made of, but it obviously wasn't any normal fabric since the twisted metal and glass he was being pressed into did little more than poke him dully in the back, the fabric preventing any cuts or puncture wounds. Of course, he didn't like the position he was in, so he gritted his teeth and pushed back with enough force to send the Virus-Human recoiling several feet.

Not wasting a moment, he sprung out of the wrecked car and back a few feet, using the car as a makeshift barrier between him and the Virus-Human. Casting a glance to the humming transparent triangular green blade, his unasked question was quickly answered by Zero.

"That's a modified version of the weapon I would use, the Z-Saber. Don't be fooled by its simple appearance either, as now it's much more than a simple blade."

As he spoke Tamotsu jerked back as he saw several images appear on the side of the visor, just out of the way so it didn't block his vision, but enough so he could easily see them. Watching the moving images for a second, Tamotsu felt himself smile as he focused his eyes back at the charging Virus-Human, as he got into a fighting stance as the images disappeared.

"As you've noticed, I can change what you see through the visor. If you want, I can help you fight, giving you the best possible method for attacking." Zero said calmly, noting the way Tamotsu tensed as the Virus-Human sliced through the car in the way, the force tossing it aside like a discarded toy.

"If you think it'll help, because right now I really don't know what to do!"

Even as Tamotsu said that, he leapt upwards and over the Virus-Human's scythe as it tried to cut him in half, and continued upwards, easily leaping over the Virus-Human. Twisting his body so he was facing it, Tamotsu blinked as a gold ring-like target appeared right between the space where its wings connected to the fiery green body.

Letting his downward momentum do most of the work, Tamotsu slashed forward with the blade, carving a deep slash into the Virus-Human's back. It let out an ungodly screech before jerking away with a hiss, preventing Tamotsu from inflicting even half the damage he wanted to.

"Damn…" Tamotsu muttered, seeing that the Virus-Human was mostly unharmed as it turned to face him. He had reacted a second too late to hit the target exactly, since the Virus-Human had already been turning to face him.

"No matter," Zero said to Tamotsu, already estimating the damage done based on the Virus-Human's somewhat strained wing movements, "Just hit the target again and don't get hit yourself and you'll be fine!"

"That's easy for you to say…you're not the one having to do the work!" Tamotsu muttered, already tensing once more as he saw that the Virus-Human was getting ready to attack.

"Goyouda! Goyouda! Both of you stop right now!" A voice shouted, amplified by a megaphone.

Tamotsu and the Virus-Human turned to the voice only to see two Satellite Police cars and three uniformed men there, a fourth man dressed in a green overcoat holding the megaphone.

"That's enough! Both of you are under arrest, either come quietly or…"

Apparently the Virus-Human either didn't like being told what to do, or it had a serious problem with authority, as it struck out violently before any of the people there could react.

"SHUT UP!" It screeched loudly, swinging its scythe in an outwards arc, the black energy crackling as it charged before shooting outwards a second later, the deadly crescent of energy zooming towards the stunned detective.

Thankfully that second delay was all Tamotsu needed.

He threw himself forward, covering the thirty or so feet between the detective and himself in less than a second, a fading afterimage the only indication he hadn't been there the whole time. The next second and a half before the screaming black energy hit him was spent twisting a point on the hilt of the saber that caused it to shrink, splitting the Z-Saber's energy output to both ends before spinning it rapidly, letting the automatic components of it take over from there.

With a blast of energy that shredded the cars nearby, the only thing that prevented Detective Gorida from a similar fate was the spinning saw blade shied that held the attack at bay. Seeming to be unconcerned with the sheer force behind the attack, Tamotsu gave a simple 'shove' and send the black energy flying to the right, where it impacted with a lamp post, cutting clean through it before crashing a random building that happened to be in the way ('_Yet another building that will need repairs.'_ Tamotsu mused absentmindedly, not really caring.)

Looking over his shoulder, he met his gaze with the detective who just blinked before gathering his wits.

"Y-you! Just who are you, are you working with that Rockman guy? Are you listening to-"

"You're loud you know," Tamotsu said calmly, letting the Shield Boomerang's spinning blade die before he grasped the center component better, extending it outwards to its original size, "And you should really get out of here, or else I can't be accountable for what happens to you."

"Hey you, you can't just give me orders, I-" Detective Gorida sputtered back at the blond, not liking being talked down by someone who was obviously only in his early teens.

"If you feel like not getting caught in the crossfire, you should go," Tamotsu said, eyes trailing on the Virus-Human who was charging another attack, "And if you must know my name…" here Zero decided to throw his input in, "…You can just call me 'Zero Blade'"

And then reformed white hilt he was holding shot out familiar green light, the triangular Z-Saber forming once more before Tamotsu _moved_. His form blurred tell he was a moving mass of red on black with gold streaming out behind him, a trail of after images left in his wake.

Suddenly the Virus-Human's scythe was missing its massive jagged blade, which clattered to the ground before shattering into harmless Denpa energy scattering quickly. Turning, it began to yell something obscene at Tamotsu in a screeching voice, swiping at him with the metal rod angrily, even as the scythe blade was only half reformed.

Ignoring the shouts, Tamotsu jumped back in order to have enough time to twist a different component on the Z-Saber's hilt, pushing in a hidden button at the same time. In a second it the white hilt thinned considerable before extending until it was easily Tamotsu's height, forming the 'Triple Rod'.

With the new range, a target appeared before his eyes, this time Tamotsu didn't waist a moment striking out, bypassing the Virus-Human's pathetic defense to strike one of the bat-like wings, cutting clean through the thin bone and ripping the membrane, before pulling back to duck under the wildly slashing reformed scythe.

The Virus-Human thrashed wildly before fleeing upwards into the air in pain as its right wing was attached to its body only by some remaining thin membrane, dark green Denpa energy spilling from the wound freely. Unfortunately for it, its own thrashing caused the remaining membrane to rip completely, electing another inhuman screech from it as the black wing fell to the ground with a dull 'thud' before also dissolving into Denpa.

"Oh now that's just not fair…"

Tamotsu muttered as he saw that though it was now missing a wing, its ability to fly wasn't deterred at all. What was the point in having wings if it could just float on its own? And now that it was higher up, he couldn't reach it...

"Then bring it to you" Zero stated, flashing a short image in the corner of Tamotsu's visor just long enough for the boy to understand.

Tamotsu let a smile slip onto his face as he understood _completely_.

Backing up just enough so he could get a running start, Tamotsu ran forward a few feet before jumping upwards, using his new strength to propel himself to the Virus-Human as he readied the Triple Rod. Seeing him, the Virus-Human moved to the side, trying to dodge Tamotsu. Having expected this, Tamotsu just smiled as he twisted in the air to face the Virus-Human and pushed a combination of buttons on the end of the Triple Rod as he swung out.

The normally invisible seams on the Triple Rod suddenly spewed familiar green energy, causing them to separate as far as the new flexible joints of said green energy would allow, his swing's momentum causing the newly formed 'Chain Rod' to lash outwards like the whip it was. With deadly precision it wrapped itself around the stunned Virus-Human, the overlapping green links temporarily fusing together so as to have a better grip. The Virus-Human screamed in pain as the searing hot bladed joints dug into it, the lower power being the only thing that prevented it from simple cutting the Virus-Human to ribbons when it tightened from a harsh tug a second later.

Letting gravity do most of the work, Tamotsu dragged the thrashing Virus-Human down to the ground, its weak attempts to fly up all in vain. Landing on the road with enough force to crack it, Tamotsu let out a yell as he swung the Chain Rod forward again, a quick jerk of his hand making it unwrap from the Virus-Human, flinging it into the side of yet another innocent building.

Caring little for the property damage he was causing, Tamotsu pressed another combination of buttons and twisted, causing the joints to deactivate and temporally reform the Triple Rod, which quickly shrunk back into the Z-Saber.

"The final blow Tamotsu, don't hesitate to deliver it," Zero informed, seeing Tamotsu waiting for the smoke to clear so he could have a clear shot, "If you're worried about the human who's been merged, don't worry, you'll only kill the virus."

"Did I ever say I was worried about something like that?" Tamotsu replied back cooly, body tensing more as the smoke cleared enough for him to see the struggling Virus-Human, who was still trying to force itself back into the air despite the rubble pinning its remaining wing down.

Another target appeared, right on the Virus-Human's exposed black face, between the yellow eyes.

Tamotsu was already moving by the time it had even began to appeared.

The Virus-Human or surrounding Satellite Police didn't even see Tamotsu move. Once second he was standing in front of the Virus-Human, the next he was beside it, the settling of his long blond hair the only indication that he hadn't been standing there from the start, even blurring afterimages unable to keep up. For a few seconds, nothing happened, as if his movement was so fast that even reality itself was having trouble realizing what had happened.

And then the Virus-Human _screamed._

It screamed at a pitch so high it literally shattered glass, dozens of destroyed windowpanes clattering to the ground below where they shattered again. If anyone within a five mile radius wasn't aware something was amiss before, they most certainly were now as the volume just seemed to keep increasing, causing several car alarms to simply go off at random. Tamotsu didn't even flinch as the scream was quickly muted by his ear pieces as to prevent any damage, though the nearby Satellite Police weren't as lucky and were forced to clamp their hands over their ears in a feeble attempts to block it out.

The Virus-Human screamed as a massive gash appeared on it, going the length of its body and spewing Denpa energy freely as its whole body _splint in half_ from the diagonal cut. Then it went silent as its body shattered apart into millions of Denpa pixels, reviling black haired man beneath who looked about forty or so who quickly fell to his knees.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, the only sound being the various alarms that had been set off by the fight and/or screaming. And then…

"Huh, so it actually was a human under there…" Tamotsu muttered, nudging the man slightly with his armored boot.

Detective Gorida ran up, flanked by several other officers looking down at the man in shock. Gorida blinked as Tamotsu rather casually picked the black haired man up before handing him to him.

"Here, he's alive, and I'm pretty sure he's uninjured. That Denpa-virus was just using his body so it could attack physical objects and people." Tamotsu explained, ignoring the nervous looks he was getting or the Denpa capture devices being pointed at him.

"Detective…this is…" One of the uniformed men muttered, looking the unconscious man over.

"…Convict Masao, who disappeared two days ago right before his jail sentence was to be carried out…" Here Detective Gorida trailed off, not needing to finish. In a place where any crime was rare, the thing that _this man_ had done was huge and well known news.

"…wait…" Tamotsu said, looking over the man and running that name again in his head. It took a second but just a quickly he jerked away, letting go of the man's arm as if it had burned him, "You mean this is the guy who…" Tamotsu was unable to finish, as suddenly his fixation on his _younger_ sister made a lot more sense, considering that Zero said that the Virus-Human grew obsessed with one goal…even if it was to kill her, it made Tamotsu shutter a little at what had caused such an attraction.

Noticing how uncomfortable the boy seemed, Detective Gorida just nodded before handing off the man to one of the officers present.

"Now look here 'Zero Blade' just because you've stopped this man doesn't mean that I ca-hey! Wait a second! Get back here!"

But it was too late for the detective, as Tamotsu had seen where this was going to go and simple preformed a wave-in in order to escape.

* * *

When Tamotsu arrived back into the damaged office building (Zero had explained to him wave-changing), he heard the timid voice of his sister calling out for him. Ignoring whatever Zero had to say to him, Tamotsu preformed wave-in before dropping the Denpa-henkan with a single thought.

Picking his way around some of the rubble, Tamotsu called back, "Alouette? Alouette, where are you?!"

"Over here!" Alouette's small voice cried back, somewhat strained.

Not wasting any time, Tamotsu ran over to where he heard Alouette, surprised to find her already out of the cubical he had hidden her in and stumbling down the hallway.

"Alouette!" Tamotsu cried, happy to see that none of the damage from the portion that had occurred within the building had hurt her anymore. The fact that she was up and walking around (even if she was swaying a bit) had to be a good sign to, reacting to her name also meant that she wasn't (hopefully) suffering from any severe head trauma.

"Tamot-" Alouette started, only to trip and began to fall to the ground…

…only to never get the chance as suddenly Tamotsu was there, embarrassing her and preventing her from hitting the broken floor. Without a thought she hugged him back and sobbed, not caring to ask where the monster had gone, because her brother was here now...so she let herself cry even more as she remembered all that had happened, the man who had saved her only to get cut down, the police who had been attacked because the monster had been after her…and Tamotsu just hugged her back, whispering words of comfort to her, letting her know that it was ok, the monster was gone…

"Hey, anyone up there?"

Tamotsu jerked at the voice, still far too tense from the fight to be anywhere near relaxed. Alouette turned to the voice as best as she could, looking down the hallway to see a few people walking carefully up the wrecked stops of the staircase, stepping over the door that had been blown off its hinges.

"Yeah," Tamotsu replied, looking over at the half dozen Satellite police that had shown up carefully. He stood up from where he had been kneeling and pulled Alouette up as well, though he subconsciously placed himself in front of her a little.

"Ah, you two ok? Is there anyone else here as well?" The leader of the unit replied, looking around at the carved up walls and wrecked floor.

"I'm fine, though Alouette here," he gestured to Alouette, "got cut on the side of her head, and hit it hard enough to be knocked out. Bleedings stopped for now, but I'm worried she many have a concussion or something. As for other people, unless someone was working in a closed building, there shouldn't be."

The officer nodded before another one called out "The hell happened here?"

Tamotsu shrugged, deciding to play innocent, "Well I tried to hide in here but that…thing followed us," he started, not bothering to explain what the 'thing' was since they would obviously know, "I tried hiding Alouette and running so it would follow me, and it worked, to well really. Thought I was done for until some red guy showed up and started fighting before the thing followed him outside," he finished, pointing to the gaping hole in the wall.

The Satellite Police nodded, easily buying the story after everything else that had just happened. A minute later Tamotsu and Alouette were being guided carefully down the damaged steps, where a medical crew that had shown up quickly whisked Alouette away to be treated.

Tamotsu had tried to follow only for a female medic to pull him back, smacking him on the top of his head when he insisted he was fine. She proved that wrong a few seconds later by spraying something on one of the cuts on his arm that he hadn't noticed, whatever it was _burned_ horrible and caused him to grit his teeth, all the while having to listen to her rant on how he had almost gotten a horrible infection…

It wasn't until Alouette started to make a fuss at being dragged away from her brother that Tamotsu was able to get away from the medic, quickly by her side and comforting her. Some over talkative medic had started to explain to him that it was probably due to the fact that she just went through something traumatizing…Tamotsu honestly didn't care, instead asking the other, much calmer medic who was there, what was wrong.

Even though Alouette seemed to only have 'just a minor concussion' (the casual way the medic said that made Tamotsu wonder what he normally saw) and as long as she didn't get another serious blow to the head anytime soon she would be fine, she would still need treatment in order to make sure she could recover properly.

In all honesty, Tamotsu was only half listening to him, instead comforting his sister as best as he could as a few delayed symptoms showed through like the sudden loss of energy.

* * *

By the time Tamotsu's father and stepmother arrived, Alouette had already received treatment for her minor concussion and had had her minor scrapes and cuts patched right up. Tamotsu had also been forced to sit still and have a few scrapes fixed. One medic had pointed out that he had some bruising on his back for some reason, making Tamotsu think of when he crashed into the car. Thankfully because of the circumstance, no one really questioned anything, more focused on helping any way they could.

Alouette was starting to doze off, her grip on the ice pack that was held to her head slipping now and then as she titled occasionally. Tamotsu had sighed and let her use his shoulder as a pillow, only to have her pulled away a minute later by her almost frantic mother.

"Oh god, Alouette, dear, are you alright?" She had nearly sobbed, obviously panicked when she saw the state the area was in. Whatever report the Satellite police had told her couldn't have helped her worries.

"Yeah, I'm fine mommy," Alouette said, quickly waking up and hugging her mother back. Tamotsu just looked on with a smile at the two. It wasn't as if his stepmother didn't care for him, but Alouette was the one who had been really hurt, and her real daughter, not to mention half his age, so it only made sense she would worry more over her.

Tamotsu felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see his father look down at him.

"I heard that you risked your life to protect your sister, and as much as I don't like thinking about you endangering yourself…thank you for that."

Tamotsu just smirked back at him, "Not like you could stop me anyway."

The older blond man sighed at that, "Ah….I could never get you to do something like cut your hair to a reasonable length, so I shouldn't even dream that you'd do something like that…" Tamotsu's father just looked at him for a second before smiling a little more, "Speaking of which…you wouldn't happen to consider doing that now would you…?"

"Nope. Not gonna happen, give it up old man."

"I'm not _that_ old…"

"You keep telling yourself that…"

Tamotsu looked over to where Alouette was busy explaining what had happened in as much detail as she could to her mother, who listened closely, nodding her head once in a while. Sighing, he turned back to his father only to come face-to-face with Detective Gorida, who was glaring at him intently.

"Personal space please…?" Tamotsu asked, looking around to see that his dad was talking to a medic, trying to find out if there was anything that needed to be done to help Alouette.

"You were up in the building that that 'Zero Blade' and the creature came from," Detective Gorida stated simply, not waiting for a response before continuing, "So you must have seen him beforehand. You know what he looks like right? Black full body suite type outfit, some red chest armor and red boots and gloves, really long bright blond hair?"

"Yeah…?" Tamotsu replied hesitantly, suddenly glad his own hair was dirty blond and not nearly as long…and it was tempting to point out the body suite was actually dark red, and the gloved weren't gloves but arm guards, but stuff like that would just be more suspicious.

"So you must have seen what happened! So tell me, where did 'Zero Blade' come from?"

There was a second pause as Tamotsu contemplated on how much to say before deciding to play it safe.

"I really don't know," Tamotsu shrugged, "One second that weird creature was about to try and cut me in half, the next that red guy, Zero Blade right? Well next second Zero Blade blocked it before attacking it." Seeing the Detective's unsatisfied look, Tamotsu just shrugged again.

"Look, all I know is that he saved my life. I really don't see what the problem is here."

Detective Gorida looked like he was about to go on a rant, but simply closed his mouth, shaking his head before seeming to have gathered his cool. "The _problem_ here is, Zero Blade, like Rockman, is made of Denpa, and has a strong enough power readings to rival the energy output of one of the friggin main satellites, and are _unknown factors_. Sure they may seem friendly right now, but what about later? Who says they aren't behind all of this and are just doing this to earn our trust?"

"…I'm pretty sure that you're being paranoid here detective…"

"Maybe I am…" Detective Gorida said with a sigh as he turned to face the destruction, "But could you imagine what those two could do if they turned on us? As much as everyone likes the concept of mysterious superheroes, we have to be realistic. They're kids running around with enough power to stop a train, or wreck several buildings while fighting other creatures that we can't even scratch with apparent ease. You can't just have things that powerful running around, doing whatever they want And they shouldn't be doing this, the adults should be the ones handling these things, what if they got hurt, they've gotta have family's worrying about them if they really are human…" The detective turned to Tamotsu to ask another question, only to see that the young teen was no longer there.

"Wha- god dang it, where did that boy go…hey! Don't _touch_ that…ah damn…" And thus Detective Gorida was forced to forget the boy in favor of yelling at a random reporter who had succeeded in setting off the whole line of car alarms that they had only just managed to get to stop blaring obnoxiously loud.

Tamotsu on the other hand had slipped away during the detective's mini-rant about how it was _bad_ to have superheroes…you wouldn't think that not ten minutes ago he had had his life saved by one. Dodging around various law enforcement personnel and reporters who had shown up at some point or another, Tamotsu found that the three other members of his family had moved farther away from the commotion.

"Tamotsu, where were you?" His stepmother asked as he jogged up to them, noticing Alouette and his father were already in the not-destroyed family car.

"Yeah, we were about ready to leave yah!" His father shouted out the window, looking back at Tamotsu with a smirk.

"No you wouldn't." Tamotsu replied flatly, getting in the back quietly so as to not disturb the sleeping Alouette.

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Because mom would make you come back for me."

"You bet I would!" Tamotsu's stepmother added as she also climbed in. Taking on a serious expression, she addressed the two other males in the car, "Now, Alouette needs a few days rest and constant ice on her head, so no disturbing her, hear me you two?"

"Yes ma'am." Was the simultaneous reply.

"Good. And no going out after dark, period. And don't even start to object with me, either of you! Not only do we not know if there's more of those creatures, but the city's also decided to place a curfew for the next few days as a precaution. You'll hear about it on the news tomorrow morning."

* * *

Seeing the nods of the two males, she turned back to face the front, content with the silence on the short drive home.

"I thought you weren't supposed to head out after dark now?" Zero's voice asked from one of the ear pieces.

"Well yeah, but the curfew apparently won't start tell tomorrow night so I'm not doing anything wrong…" Tamotsu responded, looking down from one of the many Wave Roads as he glided home.

After getting back, he had been content with just heading up to his room to begin the much needed interrogation of Zero of _what_ just happened, when he remembered something important. In the rush to get Alouette away, he had forgotten her doll that she had come for in the first place. It wasn't that surprising that the two of them had forgotten, what with running for their lives and all, and Tamotsu probably wouldn't have remembered unless he had checked in on her and not seen the doll with her.

So Tamotsu had decided to go out and get the cat doll for Alouette, because after all that had happened when she realized she didn't have it she would panic. Zero had actually been the one to suggest Denpa-henkan in order to make the trip faster and get out unnoticed. Of course, the FM life form had taken that as an opportunity to explain a few basic that hadn't been overly important when Tamotsu had been focused on _not_ being cut to pieces.

One of which was the existence of the Wave Roads he was currently riding home, and the advantages of wave-changing so as to go unnoticed. Tamotsu was quite glad that he had Denpa-henkan before coming, as it was easy enough to slip past the police lines and find the doll discarded off to the side. From there it was simply spending a few minutes on learning how to wave-change with other objects and then hopping onto a Wave Road and letting it guide him home. Easy enough to do in a matter of minutes and no one was the wiser that he had left…

Well…

"You mean besides outright ignoring your mother?" Zero commented, much to Tamotsu's irritation.

"…Shut up you." Tamotsu shot back as he phased through the wall to his bedroom (a strange feeling that would take some getting used to) and dismissed the Denpa-henkan. It wouldn't do good for his new 'secrete identity' to be busted so quickly just because he was careless.

Taking a few moments to quietly step into Alouette's room, he made sure to not wake her as he slipped the cat doll beside her, smiling slightly as she grabbed it in her sleep before cuddling it closer, burying her face into the soft plushie. Leaving just as silently, Tamotsu quickly headed back to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Ok, talk." Tamotsu said shortly, dropping down into a chair as he looked down into the transfer and at Zero.

"About what exactly?" the red FM life form replied, causing Tamotsu to glair harder.

"Everything! Like, oh I don't know, _everything_ _that just happened!_" It took a surprising amount of willpower to not just yell as loud as he could, but Tamotsu knew that wouldn't go over well with his parents.

"Well," Zero began, "I already told you most of that when you decided to go out and fetch that child's doll, but I'll explain it again. First off, I've already explained the basics of Denpa-henkan with you, and how it's a fusing of an FM life form and another organic life form. It, causes a great increase in power and fighting ability, and also allows you to assume a wave-based form…"

"Yeah, yeah, I already know all that, you told me not five minutes ago!" Tamotsu interrupted, waving his hand dismissively, "But what I wanna know is _where _that Virus-Human thing came from. You already told me what that is, but I know that those things didn't exist here before…"

"It's why I'm here actually." Zero answered simply.

"And that's another thing," Tamotsu interrupted (again) looking down at Zero suspiciously, "Why are you here?"

"If you'd stop _interrupting_ me…" Zero muttered, frustration starting to seep into his tone, "I would explain it." Seeing that Tamotsu had decided to stop talking, Zero nodded.

"Good now, you want to know why I'm here? It's simple really, I'm here for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"What did I say about interrupting? If you keep doing that I won't tell you anything," Tamotsu shut his mouth, "Good, yes revenge. But since it would be suicidal to get it directly, I've decided to use the plan they have to destroy your planet as a means to get it. And before you say anything, no I am _not_ part of said plan, but the fact that Cygnus and the others are here, or will be soon anyway, is a dead giveaway. Anyway, they plan to use the Andromeda Key to do so, but thankfully for you, another FM life form named War-Rock stole it."

Looking up at Tamotsu, Zero could see that he was brimming with questions, but was holding them in for the sake of an explanation. Good, so the boy had _some_ self-control, however fleeting it was.

"War-Rock, for whatever reason, stole the Andromeda Key and is now a fugitive. It order to prevent his own capture, he has already found the human he can Denpa-henkan with so he can better defend himself from the inevitable attacks against him. You know their Denpa-henkan form as 'Rockman' actually," Tamotsu's eyes widened at this, "And if you're wondering, that attack on the 'Skyway' as you called it, was to try and get the Andromeda Key from him. The increase of virus attacks is also an attempt at this, as well as the very recent Virus-Human attack that you stopped. Though they won't make War-Rock hand over the Andromeda Key, they're trying to make the human he's partnered with give it up, though if he's smart he won't. So it's only a matter of time before Cygnus himself decided to make a move and take it by force…"

"…So we team up with Rockman and take him down?" Tamotsu asked at Zero's pause, who nodded in confirmation at that. "Ok, I get all that (mostly) but what does this have to do with your revenge?"

Zero stopped at this, hesitating for only a moment before replying;

"…because this way I can fight the other FM life forms working for FM King Cepheus without fear of additional backup hunting me down, and here I can easily hid."

"Hey, that's not the answer I wanted! What are you trying to get revenge for? Hey, Zero, stop ignoring me!" Tamotsu growled at the FM life form, who just turned away.

"Don't you have more of that 'homework' to do?"

Tamotsu stopped at that before he swore loudly and dove back to the table where he had left the remaining homework, decided that he could always pry later.

* * *

**Ok, another chapter done, and it has a legit fight in it to, however short. Don't worry, things will start having more action in I believe what will be the either the next chapter or the one after that, hopefully I'll be able to work at a better pace and chapter length as I get more back into the 'flow' to speak. Chapter lengths are steadily getting longer, so the only thing I'm trying to prevent is a sudden 20,000 word chapter at once, let myself ease into it so I'm not overwhelmed with the proof reading.**

**Oh and if all goes well I'll be updating roughly once a week now, every other if something comes up. Anyway, hope you stick around for the next chapter.**


	6. Cygnus Wing

Chapter 6: Cygnus Wing

**And back for another chapter. Once again, this chapter will introduce other characters and the situation while building it up and all that. Still following a general outline of the episodes here, so I'll be skipping some things that are just pointless to restate here and there. **

**Review Response Time (if I keep getting more reviews I may only start responding to people to ask a direct question or I need to clear something up with):**

**Ultimate Black Ace****: Ah yes, it will be interesting since Zero refuses to say **_**why**_** he wants revenge (don't worry I actually know a reason, I'm not just stalling) though he might not just accept Harp/Lyra, it may not be as bad as you think for various reasons. Yes he will have a different agenda at times, but remember Tamotsu is involved to, and for some reason or another doesn't want the planet to be blown up (though they will act separately at times). Oh and you nailed it on the head on the Battle Card thing, if he could use whatever card he wanted it would be borderline god mod, you'll see why he can't later (actually you may figure it out very soon). Anyway, I'm glad you thought the fight was good, it was interesting to write.**

**DarkMegaSF: Actually though of naming him something like that, but I quickly scrapped the idea, since neither Zero nor Tamotsu are Omega-like (though I do draw a slight parallel to the two later) so it wouldn't make too much sense unless I planned to do some serious foreshadowing that they'll go crazy and kill everyone or something…**

**LunaClefairy****: Aww thanks, but keep trying, I'm sure you'll get better.**

**Quaarus****: Better than the original when I've hardly started? I'm touched but it seems a little early to say **_**that.**_** As for Zero having a personality, don't worry, he will, though Tamotsu will obviously be the one with more 'personality' already being a teen, so Zero will balance him out being the usually reserved war veteran, though things will change as time goes on.**

**As for Luna referring to Rockman as 'Sir Rockman' it's because of the English language. I'm not going to randomly add –sama at the end when I haven't been doing that for the rest of the characters, and even though the closest translation to –sama would be roughly 'Lord' in the English language, Luna saying 'Lord Rockman' just seems too much. But at the same time 'Mr. Rockman' seems too childish to me. So I remember the comparison I had her make of a hero saving her, and I figured, 'why not?'**

* * *

"It's _how_ much!?" Subaru demanded to the clerk, "But _none_ of these cards were half that much last week!"

"Well, from what I've heard that Rockman guy used Battle Cards and somehow made them work in real life, so the demand for the cards has risen dramatically. I'm sorry, but with stock so low and demand suddenly so high, I was instructed to raise the prices to accommodate." The clerk responded with a shrug.

Subaru had to resist the urge to slam his head on the glass counter at that. So it was _his_ fault there was a sudden demand for Battle Cards? How was that fair? And with the prices they were now he could hardly afford one high powered card! Since he had so little funds, Subaru was forced to make a choice on what to get; one powerful card, or several less powerful cards?

In the end, Subaru elected to simply buy half a dozen less powerful cards, since he had found out the hard way that they could only be used once ever few hours, so it only made sense to have more variety so he could fight different opponents.

Walking out the store he looked over them, the absolute emptiness of his funds making him grimace. He would need to either request a larger allowance, or get a job or something at this rate…

"Why did you get such weak cards?" War-Rock asked, looking at the cards from over Subaru's shoulder. Though Subaru couldn't see War-Rock without the Visualizer on, he could still hear him (and so could other people, as they had learned and very nearly blown their cover), and since he had managed to heal properly, masking his presence from other FM life forms or the Satellite Police detectors was easy now.

But War-Rock was wondering why Subaru had seemed to pick out the lowest cards; Plasma Gun 1, another Sword card, Air Spread, another Barrier card, and then a couple of Attack +10 cards? Why didn't he pick out something better, like that 'Heavy Cannon' card or possible that 'Break Saber' card if they were going to get more into melee…

"Because War-Rock," Subaru started, making sure to not look in the FM's direction so any passerby's would think he was talking through an earpiece, "Those cards are really strong, but they're _expensive_. And even if I spent all the money I had on one card, I could only get a mid-level card anyway since prices have gone up so much recently…and really, it's better to have a variety of cards. I mean, if I didn't have that Ice Stage card who knows if I would have made it in time?"

War-Rock seemed to think about this for a second, before coming to an easy conclusion.

"Well, why don't you just get more of this 'money' stuff? Or better yet, just take the cards and not have to go through whatever you need to do to get money…"

"War-Rock, I can't just _take_ those cards!" Subaru yelped, surprised at War-Rock blatantly ignoring basic laws.

"And why not? You said yourself that you need 'a variety of cards', and you'll be putting them to better use than just letting them sit in that counter, gathering dust."

"But it's _illegal_!" Receiving a stare that clearly said 'And…?', Subaru decided to elaborate, "And if I take them, the police will come after me. And I'll be in huge trouble and I won't be able to help you anymore, because the Satellite Police would surly figure out who I am if I tried. And then they'd know about you, and you'd have nowhere to run except off Earth or something..."

"Fine, fine…so what do you have to do to get more of this money?" War-Rock muttered, obviously peeved that they couldn't just take the cards.

"Well…let's check…"

An hour and a half of searching later, and Subaru had turned up with no real results. Most jobs that a kid his age could do didn't start up tell the summer and even then, considering he was supposed to be in school at this time of day…that didn't reflect too well. Any job he could do were things he didn't even began to want to do, and War-Rocks very limited patients had long ago ran dry.

"Come on, let's go test out those Battle Cards you bought on some Denpa-viruses! Even if they're weak, they've gotta do _something_ right?"

"Fine, fine, let me just get somewhere private…" Subaru muttered, finally giving into War-Rocks constant complaining. It was easy enough to find an out of the way place, especially since War-Rock pointed out that they wouldn't have to leave in a conventional method.

"Now you remember what to do right?" War-Rock asked Subaru, who just nodded.

"Denpa-henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On-Air!"

Once again, the same blazing green energy surrounded Subaru, energy filling him to the point of nearly bursting as War-Rock fused himself to the young boy, his consciousness point once again forming over Subaru's left hand.

Subaru blinked as the red faded from his vision as his visor automatically adjusted to fit the light better, once again looking himself over and at the outfit he had changed into.

"Hey War-Rock? Why do I get such a weird outfit when we Denpa-Henkan?" Subaru asked, unable to help it after wondering it all week.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly why…" War-Rock began, though he was keeping a look out for anyone. Wave-being or no, if they had a Reader then being in a wave state wouldn't matter, "but I do know it's the equivalent of armor, and not just chest armor, though that stuff's tougher than the suit. I don't know just how tough the suit it, but I know it's tough enough to stop most things like metal and projectiles from impaling you, though you shouldn't go test that out."

"So it's not just because you have a weird taste in fashion or something?"

"No! Now get out of here, the Denpa-Henkan had to have alerted someone that you're here, and knowing our luck, it's probably that damn detective." War-Rock shot back, grumbling as he remembered how Detective Gorida endlessly perused them whenever they tried to go out and train.

Even though War-Rock had just said that to get Subaru moving, he was unknowingly right as the rather annoyed detective ran as fast as he could to the building that they were in. Of course, right as he reached the entrance, Subaru and War-Rock decided to finally ride a random Wave-Road out of the building, quickly moving out of range of Detective Gorida's Reader. This of course caused said detective to swear before turning to try and follow the fading signal, however vain such an attempt was.

"Subaru, are you ready?" War-Rock asked as they slowly (in wave-term speed) approached a pack of Denpa-Viruses, the viruses themselves were approaching a large business building with the obvious intent to attack it. Not like they would get the chance with the two of them poised to intercept the viruses, but the battle training was necessary, and after a few mix-ups, Subaru had the basics down at least.

Subaru nodded as he summoned one of the new Battle Cards before tossing it into the air.

"Battle Card! Predation!"

His cry alerted the Denpa-viruses that he was there, and the various viruses turned towards him, though by then War-Rock had already snatched the card out of the air.

"Sword!"

Letting out a yell, Subaru charged towards the awaiting viruses, slicing through a cluster of the small black helmet-wearing viruses with the newly formed green sword, before dodging a swipe from one of the bulky green viruses' curved blades before that one met a similar fate. For several moments it went on like this, War-Rock alerting him of approaching viruses from all sides which Subaru quickly disposed of.

"Battle Card! Predation!" Subaru shouted as the effects of the Sword card wore off, causing the green blade to dissipate.

"Air Spread!"

Hefting the large blue cannon, Subaru proceeded to mow down any virus within thirty feet of him, determined to defend the building behind him, even if its own security could handles such a small attack. As soon as the Air Spread faded, Subaru quickly began to fire at the enemies with his basic 'Rock Buster' attack, the remaining viruses not standing a chance as Subaru easily defeated all of them.

It was just another 'training' session after all.

* * *

"I'm home." A rather unenthusiastic voice called from the entrance to the house. Taking a few steps into the darkened house, the raven haired boy looked around for a second before turning on the lights.

"Oh, no one home?" He asked no one in particular, green eyes looking around the room, "Hey dad, you home yet?"

When he received no reply, he let out a relived sigh before moving over to the living room. Plopping down onto the couch, he kicked his feet up so they rested on the coffee table and then turned on the TV. Only half-listening to whatever was on, the raven haired boy flipped open the green transfer that was attached to his arm.

It was rather surprising to see that it was actually working when he did open it, as for a little less than a week it had been working in random sporadic bursts, the rest of the time being completely unresponsive. It had occurred to him to ask his father for a new one at this point, but considering the man's rather short temper with everyone, even his own son…

Hiroki just shrugged of that idea, the man was still bitter over the death of his wife nearly eight years ago and had never gotten over it, and most likely never would. It probably didn't help their relationship with the fact that Hiroki was naturally an almost hyper boy at times (and had been tested for things like ADHD several times, though each time had ended up as a negative, apparently short attention spans were an entirely different thing and something that couldn't be 'cured') and his father tended to be far more reserved and grounded. That combination tended to not mesh well together.

Hiroki decided to distract himself by flipping through the various channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. After a few minutes he paused on a something he liked to call 'the crazy's channel' because it was an entire show where extremists (ahem, 'enthusiastic') of all different subjects and topics came together and talked. It was rather entertaining to see some of the things they talked about, and who lost their cool first, and Hiroki actually had a running bet on which of the two cohosts (who were surprisingly normal people) would lose.

Just like everyone and their brother, they were talking about 'Rockman'. Hiroki was just about to flip off the channel, after all it would be the same spree of either 'Rockman is trying to destroy us all!' or 'Rockman is the savor of the human race!', until something caught his attention.

"…believe he called himself 'Zero Blade' right?" the female host asked the older man she was interviewing.

"Yes, yes, it was quite something to see! He was dressed similar to the one called 'Rockman' though he was all red and had long blond hair and…well let me just show you the picture I managed to get!" the balding mad announced almost giddily, quickly triggering his Transfer to display the fuzzy image.

_This_ caught Hiroki's attention, as he had heard absolutely _nothing_ about this 'Zero Blade' character. That was the good thing about channels like this one, because of the people running it they could show things that may not have enough facts backing them to be shown on a 'real' news channel. And seeing the displayed picture on the screen suddenly made Hiroki glad he made it a habit to watch such channels, as something like this could _not_ be sanctioned, especially since he could see Satellite Police in the background.

The angle was odd, taken from the balcony of a building no doubt, and the debris made it hard to see what the man was pointing to. A second later the image zoomed in onto the squadron of police cars across the street, right onto a red-clad figure.

The similarities to Rockman were shocking, though it was also painfully obvious that this _wasn't_ Rockman. The boy, who looked to be more an early teen, had the same type of body suite, similar chest armor-though it was red and more streamline and the same thing applied to the red and gold rimmed boots and arm guards. Insanely long blond hair flew out behind him like some kind of pseudo-cape, the strange glowing shied he was using quickly changing into a glowing triangular sword thing.

Hiroki blinked as suddenly Zero Blade disappeared in a blur, and the person recording seemed to panic as they quickly moved the camera to show a strange creature screaming in pain as one of the leathery bat wings was cut off by Zero Blade, though the actual deed was done so fast you wouldn't have known if he wasn't standing there holding a blade.

Hiroki just watched in fascination as the fight continued, the weird green bat-like creature absolutely no match for the red warrior. Hiroki was vaguely aware that the people on the show were talking about what was happening, though he himself was thinking about this new information. It was no obvious why no one mentioned this, the Satellite Police had tried to cover it up, claiming this incident was another one involving Rockman, because who knew how people would take to there being _two _super-powered kids running about?

Of course they had overlooked that _everyone_ had a camera of some sort now a days, and there would always be some idiot who would do anything to record such an event, potential danger or no. And since this was showing now, no doubt that news would spread like wildfire (and no doubt the station would be in huge trouble as well) and everyone would start throwing in their own theories around, trying to see if they would stick.

"So there's two of em' now?" Hiroki muttered, absently letting his gaze trail down to his Transfer as he flipped open the screen…

…And froze as his gaze met the light blue one of a strange creature made of pulsing grey energy, its form vaguely resembling that of a young child with spiky hair wearing strange bulky dark navy and red shoulder and helmet.

The odd creature let out a squeak as he noticed that Hiroki had seen him, jerking back just enough to give the boy a perfect view of a lighter grey 'X' on his chest before fleeing deeper into the Transfer once again, determined to hide.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Hiroki shouted at the now blank screen of his Transfer, trying to locate the 'child' "Don't try and hide from me, I know you're there!"

A few minutes passed with no response, irritating Hiroki even more as he tried to figure out what he had just seen. It looked like a kid several years younger than him, though the 'kid' looked to be made of some strange pulsing energy, not to mention was somehow in his Transfer. Was it some weird new virus? That would explain the random blackouts his Transfer seemed to have…but if it was a virus then why would it run away?

Finally fed up with waiting Hiroki glared at the screen before deciding more drastic measures were needed.

"Alright, if you won't show yourself then I'll just have to take my Transfer over to…ah, the AMAKEN Labs or something to figure just what you are and what to do with you…" Hiroki said as he stood up, ignoring the fact that he wasn't quite sure if a company like AMAKEN would even look at Transfers, not that he was entirely sure what they did in the first place, it was just a well know company name…

"No!" An absolutely terrified voice screamed as the 'kid' zoomed back onto the screen, pressing against the screen as he shook his head in denial, "No, no more labs please!" he continued to plead.

"Whoa, whoa, it's all right, I won't go if you don't want to go that much…" _'As long as you aren't trying to kill me or something'_ Hiroki added in his head as an afterthought.

The 'kid' looked back up at Hiroki, blue eyes wide from under the strange red rimmed dark navy helmet as he seemed to realize his mistake. For a second his very from seemed to shift slightly, becoming something far less humanoid, though it seemed to stabilize just as soon as it started, leaving Hiroki baffled as he examined the 'child' closer.

Holing a vaguely humanoid shape, its entire body seemed to be pure condensed energy, holding none of the details that would normally be found, only the basic 'outline' so to speak. The 'hair' that Hiroki had seen earlier, wasn't actually hair but an extension of his head, spiking outwards and up a bit, though the tips seemed to 'droop' a bit. The rather bulky shoulder guards match the 'rings' around his wrists, navy blue color and red highlighting and all.

The 'kid' fidgeted nervously, looking for all the world like he wanted to just hide again.

"Hey…um, not to be rude, but what _are_ you?" Hiroki finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

"…I'm…supposed to be an FM life form…" the 'child' answered after a moment, averting his gaze completely, looking as though he wanted to hid again, though he fear of going back to a lab of any kind prevented him from doing so.

"Supposed to?" Hiroki asked, though he decided to not press when he saw the FM life form tense even more (if that was at all possible at this point). "So…what's your name then?"

It was an innocent enough question, but it seemed to strike something within the FM. Said FM life form froze up before muttering something so softly Hiroki couldn't hear it.

"Uh, what was that?"

"…I said I don't have a 'name'…" the child-like FM repeated, refusing to look up.

"No, you gotta have a name!" Hiroki exclaimed as he sat up completely, "I mean, what did people call you when they wanted to get you to pay attention? They didn't just say 'hey you!' right? …Right?"

There was a few more moments of silence that made Hiroki think that maybe he really was called that…

"…the scientists back on Planet FM referred to me as ' .X'…" the FM muttered, absentmindedly covering up the 'X' on his chest as best as he could.

Hiroki blinked at that. That didn't sound anything like a name; more like a code someone would name some kind of…

Oh.

And suddenly Hiroki felt like an absolute jerk, even if terrifying the FM life form had been unintentional. Suddenly the extreme reaction made sense if what Hiroki was thinking was true, and even if whatever was in his Transfer wasn't human, he was obviously not some mindless animal…and if that large X shape on his chest that suspiciously resembled a scar was any indication…

"…So you were…" Hiroki paused, searching for the right word, "…Experimented on?"

.X nodded, trembling now.

Oh boy. Hiroki wasn't entirely sure if 'FM life forms' could cry, but the one before him sure looked like he was going to cry. And damn it, if there was one thing he hated it was seeing anyone cry.

"Hey, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to take you to some lab, I was just trying to get you to show yourself…" Hiroki quickly said, trying to prevent the FM life form from crying or…whatever they did when they were sad.

"…Really?" Hopeful, but guarded, as if he didn't _want_ to believe it, didn't want to be crushed.

"Yeah, I'm not some jerk who'd do that! Besides, you haven't done anything to me, so why should I do that to you? As long as you aren't planning on trying to take over the world or something…" Though considering how shy .X seemed, it was hard to see that being in the future.

"But anyway… .X…whoever was hurting you, they're gone now…so you know what?" Hiroki asked the calming FM life form.

"W-what?"

"You need a name! And not just this whole ' .X'business, but a legit name!" Hiroki declared proudly.

"A...name? But…I don't…I don't know how to come up with a…a name…" .X muttered, a little taken aback by Hiroki's behavior. He knew from the time he had spent near him that Hiroki had a lot of energy, but it was completely different talking to him than just watching him talk to others…

"We, I'm sure as heck not calling you ' .X', I mean, not only is that a mouthful, but it's not a real name! So what do you want to be called, or am I going to have to make something up for the time being?" Hiroki asked, already running over temporary names in his mind.

"I…I really don't know…I mean all I've ever been referred to was ' .X''" Well, that wasn't completely true, the 'X' had only been added to the end of his name after an especially painful experiment that had given him the large scar on his chest, "So to be called something completely different…"

.X trailed off at that point, noticing that Hiroki seemed to be deep in thought, looking intently at the small FM as he rubbed one hand over his chin.

"Well, until you come up with something yourself, I'm going to call you 'Axl' then, ok?"

The newly dubbed Axl blinked at this, wondering for a moment where the name came from, and the realized what Hiroki had done. Simply rearranging the abbreviated letters of his original 'name' so it formed a human word was so simple, yet…

"Hey, are you ok with that?" Hiroki repeated when 'Axl' didn't reply.

"…Yes, I…" Axl struggled for a second, shifting through the downloaded libraries of the local language to find an appropriate word, "I like that name."

Hiroki brightened at this, "Well good, it's a lot easier than .X, and I wasn't going to call you that. Now that we've gone through that, tell me Axl, what are you doing here? I mean, why in my Transfer of all places anyway?"

Axl took a moment to arrange his thoughts before starting.

"W-well, the reason I chose your…Transfer is because…well…you and I, we have frequencies that are close enough that…if needed, we could…Denpa-henkan."

* * *

"So you're _sure_ that this Cygnus guy appeared in this area?"

"For the last time, yes I am."

"But you said his signature disappeared, so why are we still searching?"

"…He could still be in the area."

"I don't think so, after all, isn't he supposed to be the smart one?" Tamotsu argued as he looked down from the Wave Road he was riding which lit up the area nicely, "So if he made himself so obvious he had to know that someone would looking for him, even if he doesn't know you're here."

"That is true but he could have done this deliberately to, draw Rockman to him for an ambush." Zero's voice reasoned from one of the helmets white ear pieces.

"But wouldn't he need to have found someone who could Denpa-henkan with him first if he wanted to even have a chance?" Tamotsu asked, trying to justify heading home before it got too late, the fact that it was already dark would already have his mother peeved…

"The point is that he was here, and he could have found a host for all we know, and he is just lying low right now." Zero responded, trying to not sound as irritated as he really was.

"Well if he's laying low then we're not going to…huh?" Tamotsu trailed off as he saw a dull glow ahead, along with…smoke?

Zero quickly saw what Tamotsu was focusing on, and zoomed in onto the source of the light. As they approached it became clear that it was a fire, and though contained on the nonflammable road, what was the source cause Tamotsu to swear. A small blue car had crashed into the cliff wall at apparently high speeds if the flattened front was any indication. The engine had exploded somehow, causing said fire, and though the car's design prevented the fire from instantly spreading to the cabin so the driver and passengers could get out, there was always the chance that the driver could have been knocked out.

"Oh hell…" Tamotsu muttered before leaping from the Wave Road and landing lightly on the ground.

Not wasting a moment, Tamotsu ran over to the car, remaining in a wave state to prevent things like the smoke or flames from affecting him. Of course, He could still feel the heat energy that wasn't limited by tangibility, but it was far less than it could have been.

Looking in the window, Tamotsu was relieved that there was no one inside the drivers place, but just to be sure he waved-out and grabbed the handle (ignoring the heat he could feel through the fabric) and opened the door, looking into the car. As an afterthought he popped the trunk, and checked back there, quite happy to see no body or anything else incriminating.

"Damn it's the cops…and I'm already admitting I'm a wanted fugitive, fantastic," Tamotsu muttered with a roll of his eyes when he heard sirens, quickly closing the trunk before he performed wave-in.

Doing a quick scan of the area and once again finding nothing had changed, Tamotsu pushed off the ground and landed on a glowing Wave Road. It was hard to believe that no one could see the Wave Roads, especially at night like this when their natural glow made them luminescent in the darkness. Giving one last glance at the burning wreckage that had once been a car; he turned before shooting down the Wave Road and towards the city.

"Hey Zero?" Tamotsu asked after a moment, "…I wasn't the only one getting a weird feeling back there, right?"

"No, I felt it to…something back there wasn't right, not everything added up like it should have," Zero confirmed, going over everything they had seen yet still drawing a blank on what could have happened to the driver.

"…Something big is about to happen isn't it? I mean, first Cygnus goes to all that effort to plan that attack on the Skyway, and then there was that Virus-Human only two days later, but for the past several days there's been nothing? If he wanted to get anywhere like that, he'd have to have those attacks almost constantly, not give us a time to recover or train or stuff like that. So what's he planning?" Tamotsu said more to himself than Zero.

"Cygnus is smart…if he's allowing us a reprieve like this, that you're right, he is planning something...he is probably trying to find the human he is compatible with and forcing a parasitic Denpa-henkan so he may confront us on even terms."

Tamotsu thought over this for a moment before finally asking;

"So all we can do is train and more or less brace for whatever he has planned?"

"Unless we manage to locate him before hand, yes. But we still have an advantage, he most likely doesn't know that we are hear and will only plan to handle Rockman."

"Great." Tamotsu muttered as he sped up on the Wave Road and headed home for the night.

* * *

"We found you, Hoshikawa."

Subaru just blinked at the three others before him as he walked out the automatic doors of AMAKEN. What were _they_ doing here?

"You were wasting your time here?" Kizamaro asked, though he obviously wasn't expecting an answer.

"Hey, I wasn't wasting time here-" Subaru started to defend himself only for Gonta to cut him off.

"Just give it up and come to school already!" the larger boy insisted, quickly attempting to grab Subaru.

But the past few days of constantly fighting viruses hadn't been for nothing, and Subaru easily ducked out of the way of the reaching arms, before turning and starting to run.

"Seriously, just leave me alone already!" Subaru yelled back at Gonta, who continued to pursue him.

"You're not getting away, skipper!"

Subaru, being smaller and more agile, quickly managed to pull ahead of Gonta, and attempted to make his escape.

"Subaru, something's happening in the building next to you! I think it's a Denpa-henkan!" War-Rock suddenly called from the Transfer.

"What?" Subaru asked, turning to the AMAKEN Science building, trying to see what could be wrong…

"Got you!" Gonta declared as he managed to catch Subaru's arm, and then yanked him back…

Only for one of the upper floors of AMAKEN to suddenly exploded, glass and other rubble falling down onto them in a deadly rain. Covering themselves to the best of their abilities, Gonta let go of Subaru's arm, who used that moment to run to the building, determined to find out what just happened. But a second later the answer to present itself as a blurred form emerged from the smoke, quickly flying above the building on razor white wings.

Clad in a strange blue and black suit, the blue skinned man strongly resembled a bird, what with the wings and helmet that looked like a swan's head. But Subaru noted the chest armor that he wore, and it bore shocking resemblance to the FM he had seen at the Skyway…did that mean…?

"Cygnus!" War-Rock growled, confirming Subaru's theory.

"That's Cygnus? But if he's like than does that mean…"

"What the heck is he?" Luna asked to no one in particular as she looked up from her crouched position on the ground, causing Subaru to look over at the other three who were there, only just remembering them. Crap, he had almost forgotten about them, and it was just luck that not one them had heard War-Rock, to distracted by the dramatic appearance of Cygnus.

There was a moment's pause as the last of the smoke settled and everyone present watched Cygnus, who was still high above.

"Cygnus Feather!"

As if he had been waiting for some hidden queue, Cygnus suddenly flapped his large wings so they crossed sharply in front of him, the sharp feathers flying off like darts, just as quickly reforming on his wings as they were fired. The barrage of feathers impacted with the building side, exploding on impact with enough force to rock it and the surrounding area.

Subaru, unable to watch this any longer, quickly took off and around the corner, slipping away through the crowd of workers that were trying to get out of the assaulted building. It only took a few moments to find a place away from people since most everyone was focused on running father away.

"Denpa-henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On-Air!"

It only took a moment for Subaru to adjust to the change and orientate himself this time.

"Let's go Subaru; I have a score to settle with him!" War-Rock shouted, already attempting to drag the boy back to the fight.

It was unneeded as Subaru was already in motion, a Battle Card already summoned and clenched in his free hand, just waiting for the right moment. Landing atop the AMAKEN building and staying behind a torn up roof tile, Subaru quickly noted the number of people trying to evacuate, and how Cygnus was still hovering above all of them, not doing a thing.

It was only when Subaru caught sight of Amachi limping out of the building, supported by a coworker, that he noticed Cygnus's demeanor change. He saw Cygnus pulling back his wings once more, and instantly knew what was going to happen.

Not that he was going to let that happen.

"Battle Card! Predation!"

Leaping out from his hiding place, Subaru tossed up the card, War-Rock still managing to catch it even in mid-motion. Cygnus looked at the boy, faltering in his movements as he realized who it was.

"Gatling Gun!"

The multi-shot gun had already formed by the time Subaru had reached the peak of his jump, and Subaru wasted no time in unloading as much ammunition as he could at Cygnus. Cygnus himself quickly fled, ignoring the shots that managed to not be deflected by his wings and hit him. Preforming a spiral, Cygnus was quickly to far away to get an accurate hit on, but that didn't stop Subaru from continuing to fire even after he landed on the ground until the card ran out.

"Ama…Sir what happened here?" Subaru demanded as he watched Cygnus, barely catching himself in time.

"Rockman, I'm not sure how, but one of the scientist here, Utagai, suddenly just…transformed." Amachi explained, indicating to where Cygnus had decided to stay put for the moment so as to nurse his new wounds.

"Utagai transformed?"

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" War-Rock asked, not taking his gaze off of Cygnus.

Amachi seemed a little surprised at being addressed by War-Rock, but he managed to nod and let out a confirming sound.

"Damn it…so he's found his human and has forced a Denpa-henkan? This is bad; even if he didn't get a willing host he's going to be a lot stronger now…" War-Rock muttered, but something caught Subaru attention.

"Hold on, what do you mean by 'forced a Denpa-henkan'?" Subaru asked, almost forgetting to grab the summoned Battle Card before it could fall to the ground.

"Look kid, you're lucky I'm as nice as I am or I would just take over your body and do whatever the hell I wanted. The other FM life forms planning on fighting us…won't be as nice. They'll just take over whatever human they can, even though doing the type of Denpa-henkan we did gives a much larger power boost."

"Take over…my body? But if that's the case then Utagai…"

"Look, I'll explain whatever you want later, but right now Cygnus is here!" War-Rock cut Subaru's question off before he lashed forward and snapped the Battle Card Subaru was holding.

Subaru once again had to save his fingers from War-Rock's jaws as he ate the card, a Plasma Gun 1 quickly forming a second later. "Amachi, get out of here, Cygnus is obviously targeting you!" Subaru instructed before making his way to where Cygnus was waiting.

"He's right Sir, we should get out of here." The coworker who had been helping Amachi said.

"Y-yeah…" Amachi muttered only half paying attention as he watched Rockman confront Cygnus.

If he had been paying more attention he would have wondered how Rockman knew his name.

* * *

"War-Rock, if Cygnus has taken over Utagai...how am I supposed to fight him? What if I kill Utagai?" Subaru asked.

"It's actually the opposite of what you think, if you defeat him, it'll force him out of the Denpa-henkan, but remember that applies to you as well!" War-Rock quickly informed, not wanting Subaru to hold back, not against someone like Cygnus who would kill him in a second if he did that.

"Cygnus!" War-Rock's voice resounded from the Plasma Gun 1 as soon as Subaru landed a top a bulky storage unit.

Cygnus looked down from the perch he had claimed on a light, smirking as he saw that the duo had decided to finally arrive.

"So War-Rock and his pet human, you've decided to come and confront me?" Cygnus asked, looking rather amused at the thought, "And if you're going to go by 'Rockman', then you should also call me by my new name, Cygnus Wing."

"Well, whatever you decide to call yourself, I'm not going to let you take the Andromeda Key!" Subaru declared before firing off the Plasma Gun, not even having to guess at what Cygnus Wing wanted.

Cygnus Wing quickly dove off the pole and to the right, pulling up sharply before spiraling around the sparking energy wave. Subaru continued to trail Cygnus Wing with the crackling energy, attempting to hit the Denpa-henkaned FM. But Cygnus Wing continued to dodge it quickly in the air for several more seconds before diving behind a rocket piece. Unable to hit Cygnus Wing now, Subaru took off at a run so he could get behind the rocket piece.

Subaru swore as the Battle Card ran out, but didn't falter as he brought out the next one.

"Battle Card! Predation!"

Leaping upwards and over the rocket piece, Subaru hefted the newly formed weapon.

"Cannon!...what?" Subaru asked in shock as the other side of the rocket came into view, only to find no one there.

There was only a second warning as Subaru's mind screamed a warning at him and he just _knew_. Landing on the ground, Subaru turned as fast as he could, just in time to see a hailstorm of white feathers shooting towards him. Subaru let out a yelp as he quickly preformed wave-in to doge the initial dagger-like feathers, but he was unable to fully dodge the resulting explosion of energy.

Being flung forward from the resulting force and forced into a rather graceless forward roll that bruised his shoulder (and feeling the Cannon shatter as well), Subaru had to resist the urge to just lay there and catch his breath. Instead he forced himself up and cast a look back at the flaming wreckage left behind, looking up at Cygnus Wing.

"If you just give up the Andromeda Key, this would be so much easier on all of us. After all, a traitor like you could never beat me." Cygnus Wing said calmly, looking rather nonchalant as he also waved-in.

"Like I'd give you the Andromeda Key when you're just going to use it to destroy the world!" Subaru shot back.

"And you're mistaken if you think you can beat us when you have a forced Denpa-henkan, you know that it's stronger to have a willing host!" War-Rock argued, knowing that despite the rough start, Subaru could deal and take far more punishment that Cygnus Wing could.

"That may be true…" Cygnus Wing started in a tone that Subaru didn't like, "But I have a distinct advantage over you. I don't have any worry over the wellbeing of the humans here. Dancing Swan!"

"Battle Card! Predation! Sword!"

And with that Cygnus Wing suddenly began to spin rapidly, energy picking up around him until it incased him completely. The mass of swirling grey energy suddenly shot forward towards Subaru. Subaru quickly jumped off to the side as he used the newly formed green blade to deflect the sudden turn Cygnus tried to make, wincing at the thought of being him by that as he saw the vortex of energy rip through the ground like it was little more that paper.

But Cygnus Wing gave Subaru no time to rest as suddenly he reversed directions, forcing Subaru to jump back and land onto a glowing Wave Road. The next few seconds were a blue for Subaru as he was forced to dodge again and again, leaping from Wave Road to ground and back again, all the while using the Sword to prevent himself from getting hit until the sword shattered under one particular powerful assault.

The result was Subaru getting hit in the side, the attack twisting the brunet around before flinging him away. Managing to land on his feet, Subaru winced at the throb in his side, but chose to ignore it.

Waving-out as soon he stopped the attack Cygnus Wing dodged a few of Subaru's basic attacks before perched himself on top of the tall rocket that was there. Patiently waiting for Subaru to also step back onto the plane of physical matter, he smirked at the boy, only smiling wider at the confusion that flashed on Subaru's face.

"You're doing great, Sir Rockman!" An excited voice called from off to the side.

Subaru's eyes widened at that before he snapped his head in the direction of the voice and feeling nearly sick at what he saw. Standing there behind a fence, was Kizamaro and Gonta with Luna herself pressed up to the fence as if it would help her see better. She brightened even more when she saw that 'Sir Rockman' had noticed her.

"Cygnus Feather!"

Subaru didn't even look back to know what was going to happen, he just moved. In a blur of motion far too fast for even himself to truly register, Subaru had summoned the appropriate card, more or less shoved it into War-Rock's mouth, and cleared the distance between him and the fence.

"Barrier!"

Having been the weakest possible Barrier card, it almost instantly shattered under the assault, the razor feathers impacting it before exploding from the force of the impact. As the pathetically weak barrier shattered under the merciless assault, it releases a small force outward, helping to push the flames away, and knock the feathers at least somewhat off course. But even then the area was quickly consumed by the explosions, energy scorching the ground.

Of course, even if the barrier only delayed the effects of the attack for a second, it was enough time for Subaru to wave-in just enough to pass through the fence and waved-out so he could shove the three away with all the momentum he had picked up. This resulted in the four being flung backwards (or forward in Subaru's case) in a tangle of limbs, and away from most of the harm, though the wave of heat and sound and random shrapnel that followed was dangerous in its own right.

Not having the pleasure of being able to rest, Subaru immediately picked himself up and turned to the dying explosion, looking around frantically for Cygnus Wing only to see nothing. Subaru continued to look around, though it seemed pointless.

"…ot away Subaru," War-Rock's voice said, quickly coming back to its normal volume as the ear pieces adjusted, "It was a distraction so he could get away from us, he knows he can't take us."

Subaru didn't say anything but just looked over the destruction Cygnus Wing had done to the area, eyes eventually focusing on the wrecked fence area. The explosion hadn't been as large as it had seemed at the time, but it was still enough to level a good portion of the fence and take a chunk out of the ground. It was mainly a condensed explosion, more destructive power achieved by limiting the area it affected, and with the ability to change just how condensed it was…

They had to find Cygnus Wing, and fast.

As if the universe itself didn't want this, as the next second a Satellite police car came barreling down the road at less than safe speeds for the smaller area, sirens blaring loudly, and about a dozen more following behind it, though at a much more reasonable pace. Pulling to a jerking stop, the wailing car had barely even slowed before the door was all but flung off its hinges as Detective Gorida stormed out.

"Goyouda! Goyouda! Rockman, there you are causing trouble as usual…" the detective started, only to be interrupted by a very angry Luna.

"Now you listen here! Sir Rockman here," She said heatedly, gesturing to Subaru (and ignoring the muttering of 'Sir'? that came from War-Rock and Detective Gorida), "has done nothing wrong! In fact he's saved my life again, and even saved several of the other workers here."

"Listen, Rockman has-" Detective Gorida tried to start, not liking being told off by such a young give, whether or not she had a valid point.

"The one who you _should_ be chasing would by that Cygnus Wing guy, but he's already left! I thought it was the Satellite Police's jobs to protect us from things like this, but you've shown up late again!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Luna cut him off again, "If you have such a problem with Sir Rockman then you should show up quicker, as he's being forced to do all the work! If it weren't for him, those people on the Skyway would have died, and people here would have been injured or killed! So when he sees something like this, what do you expect him to do, stand back and let people get killed?"

"No but-"

"No! Instead of treating him like he's done something wrong, why not actually try and work with him or something, since he's _obviously_ more competent to keep this city safe than you are!"

Subaru just watched Luna tell off the detective with little regard to the other officers that had arrived, though they didn't dare approach the ranting girl. Every time the detective tried to get one word in, she quickly cut him off, somehow seeming far more intimidating that the far taller man.

"She _does_ have a point…" War-Rock muttered to Subaru, though low enough that none of the attention would be directed to him, "I thought your law enforcement was supposed to be good at hunting Denpa-viruses."

"Well, they actually are, they're just not…prepared for FM life forms." Subaru tried to defend. Even though the Satellite Police had recently looked rather bad, they actually were quite good at hunting viruses, but the recent shift in the method of attacks had thrown them for a loop, and they had yet to adjust properly.

"And another thing!" Luna continued, still fired up, "I thought that…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

As if those were the key words, chaos reigned as nearly dozens of Denpa-viruses suddenly began to flood the area, wrecking any electronics and causing as much minor damage as they could. To make matters worse, Subaru saw what the worker had yelled about, and saw what looked like a bulky, oversized knight-like Virus-Human storming the area, wrecking everything with a swing of a massive ax and sending police running.

* * *

**Ok, going to have to cut it off here, as we get into the next part of Cygnus Wing's appearance. Yes this is another plan by him, and knowing how I write this will end very badly for Subaru. **

**I'm already noticing that I'm beating the crap out of the characters-cannon or not- more than I thought I would. I guess it's just cause the original **_**concept**_** for StarForce was actually pretty dark, and some of the episodes were to, like when Andromeda was first summoned and when Gemini Spark started to do his thing near the end, but the rest was rather casual considering the goal was to blow up the friggen world. So I myself, being the sadistic writer I am, will take this potential for a much darker plot and ran like hell with it. Not sure how far I'll go (characters are already acting on their own) but it's not going to all sunshine and crap, so don't be surprised if I start casually killing of nondescript characters or something along those lines.**

**As for Luna's rant…I've noticed people tent to play down her character, making her a love-sick schoolgirl who's only there to give a love interest/conflict. Sure she has a crush on her 'Rockman-sama' (or in my case 'Sir Rockman) but with pretty much everyone else she's a no-nonsense girl who won't take crap from others. So that's what she'll be, a giggly school girl round her hero, and a strong demanding woman to everyone else. Plus Detective Gorida really just needed someone to yell at him near the start, just so I can throw more difference in. **

**Because goddamn it I want him to actually act like a real cop, or at least be less 'comic relief' like he was in the anime where he really wasn't overly useful except where the plot demanded it. So he'll behave differently, and actually act against whatever mistrust he has for them if it means that people can be protected better and whatever FM is raging at the time can be taken down faster.**

**Yah know, actually do his job. **


	7. Battle at AMAKEN, A Failure?

**Chapter 7: Battle at AMAKEN; A Failure? **

**Ok, since this Authors Note is already really long, I've moved the question to the bottom one, and it's about updates, so you might want to at least read it ok? Since I don't have much to say this time round;**

**Review Response time: **

**Ultimate Black Ace****: Holy crap, you review fast. Anyway; Battle Cards being eaten up and Subaru will suddenly have no weapons; you'll see it all the time, because the anime NEVER addressed that obvious problem, so I must exploit it. The whole host thing; I'm changing it for a few plot points I need filled for my story (and in general). Axl **_**will**_** be wary, but at the same time, despite having a bad past, he has the mentality of a young child, and will latch onto anyone who's unconditional kind to him (Hiroki), since he's been deprived of that all his life (though he'll be extremely wary of FMs, it's humans he won't have as much of a problem with). And yes, his entire existence is more complex than you think, which will be explained later. Also; will try and make Luna a far more likable character here, who will serve more purpose than just a fangirl party.**

**LunaClefairy: Pffft, really? Interesting comparison (for both characters…) And I'm glad that the whole 'Sir Rockman' thing doesn't bother people too much, I was a little afraid people would react badly to that.**

**DarkMegaSF: Well, two of them will meet up soon enough, it'll be a little tell all four meet up.**

**Delphi: Holy crap, I **_**honestly**_** didn't notice that until you pointed it out. Wow, complete accident there. Zero's not gonna be a virus, it's already been stated he's an FM life form anyway. As for Axl's Denpa-henkan name, fell free to submit ideas, I don't like the one I have now at all. I **_**hope**_** to continue to the other games, though since I don't have access to any of the games it would be hard to do. If enough people wish for that, I might take the time to track a copy of the 2ed and 3ed games down, ok?**

* * *

"What is that?! I thought that Denpa-viruses can't appear in the physical world or something like that!" Subaru shouted as he shot down several smaller viruses, noting how the Satellite Police's weapons did nothing to the bulky knight who was currently slicing through a cart.

"It's a Virus-Human!" War-Rock shouted, "and before you ask, it's exactly what the name implies, now go kill the damn thing!"

"Battle Card! Predation! Cannon!"

Taking off at a sprint, Subaru fired at the bulky knight, grimacing as the shot barely scorched the armor, but it got its attention anyway. The Satellite Police that had been fruitlessly fighting it saw their chance and quickly scampered away, dragging a petrified AMAKEN worker behind them.

Firing a few more shots, Subaru was forced to drop into a crouch a second later in order to dodge a slash that would have taken his head off. Back flipping over the next, much lower swipe that was aimed to cut off his leg, Subaru landed a bit of a distance away, glad for the enhanced strength and that executing such a move didn't make him dizzy now.

"The Cannon's not strong enough…unless…" Summoning the appropriate Battle Card Subaru flicked it into the air, "Battle Card! Predation!"

Unlike all the other cards Subaru had used earlier, there was no swirling of light to indicate that anything had even happened, so there was no way to assure that it did work.

"Attack +10!"

Firing at the charging Virus-Human, Subaru felt his arm jolt violently as a more powerful blast ripped its way from the barrel of the cannon. Slamming into the Virus-Human, Subaru was quite surprised when the forced knocked it back several feet before it crashed into the ground, digging a brand-new trench into the concrete.

"…I'm pretty sure that's more than '+10'…" Subaru muttered, looking over the cannon for any notable differences. Finding none, he shrugged it off before rather causally firing it again at the Virus-Human that was trying to pull itself up.

Knocking it back several more times and even forcing it to hide as best as it could behind the ax, Subaru suddenly felt a 'drain' so to speak. It wasn't as if his own energy had depleted, but he just knew the cannon was losing energy fast. As if to further prove this feeling, the red panel on top suddenly turned grey as it gave off one last (far weaker) blast before the entire cannon crumbled into useless Denpa waves.

"Well…that sucks…" Subaru muttered, noting that for whatever reason the 'Attack +10' cards seemed to add more than +10, but it depleted the card faster.

The Virus-Human seemed to realize that the assault had stopped, or at the very least had reached a pause. Taking advantage of this, the Virus-Human charged forward, swinging the ax wildly. Subaru quickly leapt off to the side, easily dodging the overly bulky and slow knight. Pivoting on his heel, Subaru fired off a few shots from War-Rock's jaw directly, not bothering to use a card. Though most glanced off the knight's armor, a few struck several unlucky Denpa-viruses, deleting them easily.

"Out of Cannon cards, the Plasma Gun 1's been used already and so has Gatling Gun….dang it, I really need more Battle Cards after this…" Subaru muttered to himself as he danced around the Virus-Human's assault.

At the moment the two competitors were at a stand-still of sorts. Subaru was too fast to get hit by the slower Virus-Human, but at the same time his basic 'Rock Buster' was too weak to do little more that irritate the hunkering knight, and Subaru didn't want to use the other 'Attack +10' card on Air Spread because he wasn't sure it would be enough. There was no chance of outside interference anytime soon, as the Satellite Police officers were keeping a good distance away and dealing with the small fry, while any Denpa-viruses that tried to get closer were quickly mowed down due to crossfire.

Seeming to grow frustrated with this stalemate, the Virus-Human started to attack more recklessly, only growing angrier as it continued to miss. Subaru himself was growing frustrated as well, trying to decide which card would actually be effective, since Air Spread would be next to useless, and he really didn't want to try and fight with a much smaller sword against the massive ax. Eventually one of them would tire out, but the Virus-Human wasn't willing to wait that long.

Charging once more at Subaru, it predictably missed again. But learning from past mistakes, it whirled around, not even waiting enough to slow down before the Virus-Human flung the ax like a Frisbee, the ax spinning wildly and cutting through the air far faster than the Virus-Human could ever hope to charge.

Subaru, having fallen into a 'routine' of sorts in the fight was completely unprepared for this unorthodox move. Not even able to summon a barrier in time, the ax impacted with Subaru completely undeterred and with the force of a speeding car. Fortunately for Subaru, because of the spin it was doing, only the blunt handle hit him in the gut, though it was easily enough to knock Subaru back.

Slamming into the side of AMAKEN with enough force to nearly collapsing the wall, Subaru couldn't breathe properly from what had just happened for several seconds. Sliding painfully down the wall until he rested on the ground, he coughed violently as he tried to get his breath back. Hacking out a piece of rubble he had swallowed, the only good thing Subaru could think of was that there was no blood, though the burning pain in his side couldn't be good.

"Hey, Subaru, are you ok?" War-Rock asked, trying not to sound as concerned as he was, as panicking would make things worse.

"Y-yeah…j-just…got the breath…knocked out of me. That's all," Subaru said, slowly getting his breathing back under control as he forced himself up. Wincing at the burning pain in side, he quickly summoned a 'Recover 30' card, not even bothering to call it out since War-Rock already knew.

"Damn it kid, pay more attention! What if you got hit worse, or didn't have a card to help you? Then where would you be?" War-Rock berated, but snapped up the Battle Card anyway, hearing Subaru let out a sigh of relief as the pain subsided to a simple (though annoying) ache.

Of course, before Subaru could give War-Rock the next Recovery 10 card, their reprieve was cut short as there was a whirling sound. Recognizing it immediately, Subaru flattened himself on the ground just as a familiar ax zoomed past his head and embedded itself into the wall. Looking up, Subaru saw the Virus-Human quickly approaching, obviously annoyed that its new tactic hadn't worked again.

Nearly dropping the Battle Card, Subaru got up and sprinted away as fast as he could, only half surprised that the Virus-Human ignored him and moved over to the ax, attempting to yank it out of the wall. Watching it struggle, Subaru hissed as his side burned again, though not as bad as before. Quickly using the 'Recovery 10' card to numb the pain, he looked around trying to figure out what to do.

"Damn…we need to end this _now_!" Subaru muttered as he saw what was around him.

By now the majority of the Denpa-viruses had been taken care off, the only reason even a few remained was because normal people couldn't outright see them and had to rely on Readers. But because of all the commotion that had been going on, people were trying to get closer and see, obviously wanting to see Rockman. In fact there was one group of rather loud reporters who were demanding to get through, shouting something along the lines of "the people have the right to see this!" or something. Thankfully the Satellite Police were actually doing a good job of keeping them back, but if someone slipped through and happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…

With a crashing groan, the Virus-Human pulled the ax free, causing a good section of the wall to finally submit to the abuse and collapse. Turning back around, it hefted the ax; obviously preparing to throw it again, yellowed slits glairing from behind the red iron face guard…

And then Subaru had an idea.

Something rather stupid and borderline suicidal considering just how strong this thing was, or how he wasn't fully healed yet, but it would have to do.

"Battle Card! Predation!"

War-Rock heard the cry and reflexively shot forward to snap up the tossed card. As soon as he did, red energy surrounded him before flying off, reforming midair just in time for Subaru to snatch it.

"Heat Ball 1!"

"…What are you planning kid?" War-Rock asked, glad that he brought out something more powerful, but also knowing it would be difficult to keep the Virus-Human in place long enough to set it off.

Subaru didn't answer but simple ran forward, staying low to the ground and in as much of a crouch as he could…Surging forward as well, the Virus-Human only moved forward a few feet, just enough to get enough momentum so it could throw the massive ax properly. Having expected this, Subaru leapt upward, avoiding the spinning blade below him completely, before managing to land on the Virus-Human's broad shoulders.

The Virus-Human instantly looked up, and seeing Subaru, reached upwards, intent on grabbing the smaller boy and crushing him. Subaru didn't give it a chance as he shoved the Heat Ball 1 in between two bars of the face guard, wedging it there as much as he could before leaping away as far as he could.

Apparently the Virus-Human didn't have a concept of what a Heat Ball was, and chose to ignore it in favor of lashing out at the boy. Missing by nearly a foot, it turn and felt rage flair as it saw the boy several dozen feet away. Moving, it decided to just attempt to ram into the boy, since its body was no longer weighted down by the heavy ax maybe it could catch him…

The Virus-Human got all of five feet before the Heat Ball 1 detonated just as spectrally as it had on the Wave Road from before, the wave of heat still able to be felt even from were Subaru had safely positioned himself.

Watching the explosion, Subaru only had to blink once from the light before the visor tinted, the noise barely audible despite how loud it must be, giving the whole thing an almost dream-like quality to it for a few seconds. As the smoke cleared, it was surprising to see the Virus-Human attempt to stumble forward, though its helmet had been blown off completely and the rest of the upper armor had nearly been melted off.

Falling forward with a crash, it finally gave in and let its body dissolve, the rather young red haird man under it being reviled.

"…So it's over?" Subaru asked no one in particular, looking around to see no Denpa-viruses left.

"It looks like that, doesn't it?" War-Rock muttered, angry that they didn't get to truly fight Cygnus Wing.

"Hey, he'll be back, whether we want him to be or not," Subaru said, trying to motivate War-Rock.

"Yes, and we'll be fighting on _his_ terms again, where he always has a goddamn backup plan, always a way to bail if things go wrong!"

"Well then…" Subaru tried to argue, but cut off as he _knew_ something was wrong.

And how horrible wrong everything quickly became.

There wasn't even a second warning as familiar razor feathers flew towards Subaru, hitting him square in the back. Luckily for Subaru, the suite was strong enough that the small razors couldn't pierce through so he wasn't turned into a pincushion.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the goal, as the impact of hitting Subaru was more than enough to set off the explosive properties.

Being flung forward with a cry, Subaru hit the ground painfully, tumbling several times from the force. Not given a chance to even stop completely, a heavy blow to his injured back caused Subaru to scream as he was launched forward again before being abruptly cut off as he clipped the top of a truck's cargo bin. The entire thing tipped over and onto its side with a crash, while Subaru's momentum managed to carry him several more feet before he hit the ground, bouncing twice before he finally came to a stop.

"Subaru! Subaru! Damn it kid answer me!" War-Rock yelled at Subaru's sprawled form.

Struggling to pick himself up, Subaru was vaguely away of War-Rock yelling at him, though the ringing in his ears drowned the FM out. Putting a hand to his head, Subaru tried to stop the world from spinning more than it already was; the searing pain in his back only hurting more when fully sat up.

"…The hell…" Subaru muttered with a groan, trying to figure out _what_ had hit him so hard.

Looking around Subaru caught sight of a spinning mass of white heading towards him just in time to let out a yelp and dodge, ignoring the way _everything_ screamed in protest at the movement. Adrenaline suddenly spiking and dulling the pain to a bearable level, Subaru pulled himself up and faced Cygnus Wing as he finished his 'Dancing Swan' attack.

"Damn it Cygnus! That was a dirty trick!" War-Rock shouted at the blue Denpa-henaked FM life form.

"Maybe so, but I believe the humans here have a saying," Cygnus Wing started, looking as Subaru with a smirk as the boy winced again, "'All's fair in love and war' was it? Though I'm hardly interested in what you call 'love' I do think it's an apt statement for this situation. I know when I'm outmatched, so what's wrong with weakening my foe before I fully confront him? Oh and it's 'Cygnus Wing', War-Rock."

"You bastard…" War-Rock muttered, casting a worried glance at Subaru.

"If you think I'm just going to give up cause you got a cheap shot it…" Subaru started, only for Cygnus Wing to cut him off.

"I don't expect that of you at all…I just expect you to die now."

Cygnus Wing then charged forward, attempting to catch Subaru off guard. Not wasting a moment, Subaru attempted to jump over Cygnus Wing, only to feel a hand grab his ankle and pull him back. Letting out a yelp, Subaru felt himself get dragged into the air, higher and higher. Not liking where this was going, Subaru fired off a few shots at Cygnus Wing which ended up doing far too little damage for his liking. Subaru ended up just kicking Cygnus Wing as hard as he could with his armored boot, managing to partially crush his fingers and forcing him to let go.

Free-falling now, Subaru quickly waved-in and felt War-Rock lash out, jaw securing around the edge of a Wave-Road. Hissing as his arm jerked painfully and caused new pain to flare up in his back, side and shoulder, Subaru gritted his teeth before pulling himself up onto the Wave-Road.

Collapsing onto his hands and knees, Subaru took a moment to catch his breath and try and will the pain to lessen. Pulling out a 'Recovery 10' Battle Card, Subaru started to hand it to War-Rock only to stop as he heard a shrill call.

Looking up, Subaru just barely had enough time to register a while and black form flying towards him before it slammed into him. Letting out a yelp as Subaru felt himself being knocked off the Wave-Road, though he managed to angle himself enough that he crashed onto one a little below, as the Recovery 10 skidded off the road.

Looking up, Subaru saw what looked like a large metal baby bird flying towards him, its white wings glinting in a way that told Subaru how sharp they really were.

"Rock Buster!"

When the energy hit it, it fell apart surprisingly easy, spontaneously combusting from the energy overload. Hearing yet another cry, Subaru turned and fired at a black one, only to have this one dodge. Ducking under the charging bird, Subaru didn't have time to defend himself as something slammed into his side, knocking him off the Wave-Road and hurtling him to the ground.

Looking up, Subaru saw Cygnus Wing had grabbed him around the waist in something resembling a mock-hug, and was diving to the ground with an obvious intent. Pinned to Subaru's side, War-Rock growled before struggling to maneuver so he could hit Cygnus Wing. Subaru himself wasn't looking forward to what Cygnus Wing wanted to do, and used his free hand to punch the FM in the face, feeling something crunch under the blown.

Hissing in pain, Cygnus Wing shoved Subaru away as best as he could while still holding onto the boy, pushing him down at arm's length a second before they hit the ground. Unfortunately for Cygnus Wing, while this was very effective in hurting Subaru, the struggling the two had done gave War-Rock enough room to maneuver so he could fire off a shot at pointblank range.

Recoiling from the combination of the impact and blast, Cygnus Wing shakily got up and stepped away, hissing at the burn he felt on his side, just to the right of his armor, the body suit having been burned black from the blast and melted to his skin a bit. A strange combination of blue Denpa energy and blood leaked out of his broken nose, though he forced the minor injury to heal quick enough, ignoring the sharp drain he felt.

Subaru though was much worse off, his back in sheer agony, and the pain in his legs the only thing that assured him that he hadn't snapped his spine in two. Unable to even scream from the shock of the impact, Subaru's entire body shook as he gasped for breath even as he couldn't seem breathe properly. Tasting what he was pretty sure was blood, Subaru attempted to get up, only to regret it as pain shot through his entire being.

"You _stupid_ boy!" Cygnus Wing growled, holding his burned side painfully before he kicked Subaru's downed form as hard as he could.

Subaru rolled several feet, curling around the harsh injury as best as he could. Gritting his teeth, Subaru forced himself to uncurl, using his free hand and War-Rock to steady himself as he stood up. Deciding now was a good of a time as any, Subaru called out his only 'Recovery 80' card and held if for War-Rock…

…Only for the same black Cygnet from earlier to snatch it out of his hand. As it attempted to fly away, War-Rock lashed out, grasping and ripping off one of its wings, forcing it to the ground. Subaru quickly leaned down to grab the card, only to suddenly be jerked back by his neck as Cygnus Wing's hand wrapped around it.

"Now why would I let you do that?" Cygnus Wing growled under his breath as he lifted the boy off the ground until they were fact to face.

Loosening his grip so Subaru had just enough room to breathe (and choosing to ignore the angry War-Rock that was trying to vainly bite through his arm guard) Cygnus Wing turned so he faced the horrified crowed and held Subaru high.

"Is this who you have fate in? Is this who you expect to save you all? A mere boy who suddenly believes he can play hero just because he's merged with another being? How pathetic," At this Cygnus Wing tightened his grip enough that Subaru attempted to cry out despite the lack of air, "Just a mere human no matter what you do…so weak that I could crush the life out of you in an instant…"

Pulling the boy closer and loosening his grip enough for Subaru to just barley breath, he looked into the struggling boy's eyes, "Now do you get it? Just because you happen to be physically stringer doesn't mean you'll win. Superior tactics will always win, so you never stood a chance. So…what do you have to say to that?"

"G-go…t-to hell!" Subaru managed to hiss out before spitting in Cygnus Wing's face.

Taking advantage of his shock, Subaru used the grip War-Rock still had on Cygnus Wing's arm to pull himself up and draw his legs to his chest before kicked outwards with as much force as he could. At the same time War-Rock let go and fired a blast into Cygnus Wing's already injured side, causing the FM life form to recoil with a screech and let go, letting Subaru fall and preform a sloppy backwards roll. Rubbing his neck Subaru breathed in as much air as he could, only to be forced to cough just a quickly, feeling something wet hit his hand.

Looking at the small amount of blood that was on his hand, Subaru felt dread fill his being as he realized just how much damage he had taken, and with no Recovery cards left…Casting a glance at the struggling Cygnet nearby, it was cruel to be able to see the card, but Cygnus Wing stood in the way, all of his composure long gone at this point.

"If that's how you want to be…" Cygnus Wing growled, approaching closer until he was right in front of Subaru's kneeling form, flaring out his wings, making sure to let the bladed edges catch the light so they glinted menacingly, "…Then I'll just…"

But without warning, Cygnus Wing suddenly leapt back, barely dodging the humming green black that impaled itself into the ground right where he was a second ago, burying itself in nearly a foot. Subaru just blinked at strange triangular blade that had helped him, watching it as it disintegrated into Denpa energy before his eyes, leaving no trace other than the hole in the ground behind.

"Who's there!?" Cygnus Wing yelled, looking around frantically for who had thrown the weapon only to see nothing. "I know you're there, so no use in hiding from me!"

"Who ever said I was hiding?"

Reflex alone saved Cygnus Wing's life in that moment, as brought one of his wings in front of him just in time to stop the blade from cutting into the burn on his side. There was nothing he could do to hold in his surprise though, as he saw what was obviously another human in a willing Denpa-henkan. But what was truly shocking was the boy's appearance, dressed in familiar red chest armor with a helmet that bore shocking resemblance to…

"Hello, Cygnus." An all-to familiar voice projected from…somewhere.

"Zero! But you…!" Cygnus Wing had to hold back a hiss as he felt the blade slowly cutting through his own bladed wing armor, making slow but steady progress to his less armored body.

"-Are supposed to be dead?" The blond haired boy pushed forward more, forcing Cygnus Wing to break away from the lock.

"No, if no one every reported you dead there was no reason to assume you had been killed. But, why are you here? After all, you know how many FM life forms back home would love the chance to kill you," Cygnus Wing responded coldly (still unable to locate Zero's Consciousness point so he could punch the bastard in the face or something along the lines), allowing the damaged feathers to drop to the ground were they shattered, only to be replaced with new ones a second later.

"I figured it was time to stop hiding, especially since you just so happened to target the planet I was heading to anyway," Zero's voice replied as the blond charged forward with a yell, the next series of blows little more that rapid blurs of light. The only reason Cygnus Wing managed to escape the on slot was by wrapping his wings in front of him, forming a makeshift barrier of sorts, though heavy burns were left in his wings.

"Ok, after this, you _are_ going to tell me just exactly what you did to piss so many people off!" Tamotsu said into the ear piece irritated, once again not liking being left out of the loop. He decided to take out his frustration on an unfortunate Cygnus Wing, ignoring the targets that appeared for the moment and simply slashing at random.

As the two combatants continued, they quickly became oblivious to the audience they had, instead far more focused on trying to decapitate the other. Subaru watched the rapid fight for a few moments before a sudden stab of pain reminded him of his situation.

Attempting to get up, Subaru hissed in pain but ignored it as he limped to the Battle Card only a little ways away. Collapsing onto his knees, Subaru attempted to grab the card, but found no need to as War-Rock picked it up from the ground as best as he could and flicked it into the air himself.

The two combatants continued to trade blows, though Cygnus Wing was forced to not try a lock, as whatever Tamotsu's blade was made of, it ate right through any armor Cygnus Wing had in a few seconds. So Cygnus Wing had launched another 'Wataritori" at Tamotsu, only for the blond to easily cut down the birds, the normal speed advantage they had practically nonexistent.

"Heh, you know, even if you called that Rockman guy so weak, he seemed to have done a sizeable amount of damage to you, even with your dirty tactics!" Tamotsu said with a grin as Cygnus Wing winced once more from the heavy burn on his side. Cygnus Wing swore as he tried to heal it, but the amount of energy that would take would leave him helpless to defend properly…

"Shut up, that was all just luck on his part! Cygnus Feather!"

Firing off a volley of feathers at Tamotsu, Cygnus Wing smirked as the boy tried to deflect one of the feathers only for it to explode in his face. The rest quickly followed, kicking up large amounts of dirt. Several seconds passed and Cygnus Wing waited for Tamotsu and Zero to emerge, only to be somewhat disappointed when they didn't.

"Weak." Cygnus Wing smirked before turning to the terrified officers that were staring at him. Several reporters that had been trying to get through froze on the spot, waiting for what Cygnus Wing would do.

"Rock Buster!"

The blast that struck Cygnus Wing in the back of the head, causing him to pitch forward and flail his wings and arms for a second in order to keep him balance. Turning quickly, he was just in time to be charged into from the other side, a green blade hissing mincingly as it ate its way through his body suit and lightly burned the skin beneath before he could pull back.

Slashing outwards with his wing in an attempt to decapitate the blond that had attack him; Cygnus Wing found himself slashing at nothing by air as Tamotsu lightly jumped back to land next to Subaru.

"If you _honestly_ thought that would take me down, you really need a reality check…or at least get down from that ego high of yours," Tamotsu taunted, casually wiping off a little dust from the pointed shoulder pad of the armor.

"…It _was_ pretty stupid to assume that he was taken down by that…I mean I don't know much about this new guy," Subaru said, gesturing to Tamotsu who just grinned, "But I took a direct hit of that, got kicked in the back, then launched through a truck, and I _still_ got up..."

"That's because you're too stubborn to know when to stay down," War-Rock stated matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, all of you! You're just weak humans who wouldn't even be able to scratch me if it weren't for those _traitors_." Cygnus Wing seethed, desperately trying to clutch to his shattered pride.

"If you think humans are so weak, then why did you Denpa-henkan with one?" Zero's voice asked, attempting to sound curious and not smug.

"…it was simple necessary in order to interact with this world in order to get back the Andromeda Key, the power boost that your species can provided from a Denpa-henkan is minimum at best. Don't think this is over though; there are plenty of others who are coming after you as well, and can provide the brute strength I need in order to take you four down. So no matter what you do…"

"All of you stop this instant!" shouted a familiar magnified voice.

Risking a glace off to the side just in time to catch a glimpse of Detective Gorida and a row of Satellite Police behind him, Subaru found himself ducking under a couple of feather Cygnus Wing suddenly launched. Looking back at Cygnus Wing, Subaru saw that he was turning rapidly on his heel, spraying feathers outwards in a circular arc, several quickly moving towards the Satellite Police lines.

Before he even had time to truly worry, Tamotsu was moving ahead of the feathers, quickly intercepting them and forcing them to detonate in a miniature explosion before they could even reach. Taking advantage of Cygnus Wing's slowing movements, Subaru fired off several shots from his position on the ground.

Though the spinning wings and constant barrage of feathers countered most of the shots, Subaru managed to see one or two at least hit home, burning away the protective suite and scorching armor. As the feathers were forced to detonate early from Subaru's shots, smoke quickly covered the area around Cygnus Wing in seconds, forcing Subaru to shot blind and hope he hit something.

There was a streak of white and green as the Triple Rod flew through the smoke and flew over Subaru's head before disappearing once more as it hopefully hit Cygnus Wing.

For several seconds there was no movement as Subaru ceased his shots once the feathers stopped flying sporadically overhead. Hearing the crunch of grass, Subaru looked over his shoulder to see a pair of red armored boots that obviously belonged to the blond. Looking up, Subaru caught Tamotsu's glace, who in turn gave him a meaningful nod as he shifted into a more tense position once the smoke started to clear.

Turning back, Subaru steeled himself for the attack that would inevitably come, knowing by now that Cygnus Wing would wait for the exact moment they let their guard down. War-Rock let a small growl rumble in his throat as he also prepared himself to react incase Subaru was to slow again, not wanting to be in a position like before again.

There was several more moments of tense silence as the four waited for the smoke to clear completely…and then Tamotsu's stance suddenly faltered and Subaru blinked as the brunet looked up a bit from his position on the ground, picking himself up a bit as if that would help him see something different.

Because were the scorched ground had been torn up by Cygnus Wing's spinning and a few buster shots, there was nothing.

"…It appears he got away." Zero's voice spoke up rather monotone, breaking the silence.

"It 'appears'? I'm pretty sure I can see that he's gone!" Zero snapped, letting himself fully slipping out of his battle stance as the two started to argue.

"…You've _got_ to be kidding me…" War-Rock muttered, a strange combination of anger and disappointment filling him.

"He must have used the smoke kicked up from the feathers detonating as a cover so he could slip away, since it was obvious he would lose. Figures Cygnus would pull something like that." Zero more or less mused to himself, ignoring Tamotsu's growing irritation at being ignored.

Tamotsu realized what Zero was talking about, and turned to Subaru who had picked himself up off the ground, resisting the urge to get mad at him for inadvertently helping to provide a perfect smokescreen. It wasn't his fault Cygnus Wing just knew what his reaction would be, though that didn't make the fact that the FM had gotten away and easier, especially with how close they had been to taking him down.

They had been careless.

"…So are you really Zero?" War-Rock suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Well, if you're talking about the Zero who tried to do the same thing you are, then yes I am," Zero answered.

"…And yet you've formed a willing Denpa-henkan with a human…" War-Rock muttered to himself in a tone that made Zero wonder just what he had been told, "…Are you really on our side?"

"…I haven't taken a 'side' ever since I left Planet FM, it makes everything to one sided. But do we have the same goal? Yes, and that will mean that we can at least work together," Zero replied after a pause, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"So…" Subaru started awkwardly, "…um, thanks for helping me back there...?"

"Zero Blade. And hey, like I was going to let that guy kill some kid, whether or not you shot him first." Tamotsu replied

"Kid? Oh come on, you _cannot-_"

"Goyouda! Goyouda! Both of you are going to come with me right now!" Detective Gorida shouted as he ran up to them, finally getting over being saved by Tamotsu _again_.

"Oh not this guy…" Tamotsu muttered, though he was secretly glad the detective had shown up, as now he had something to take out at least some of his frustration out on.

"You know him to?" Subaru asked Tamotsu, who just nodded before storming off.

"Look here, detective," Tamotsu started, meeting the detective halfway and startling him, "It is _your_ fault that that Cygnus Wing guy got away and is running around doing god knows what! And this is the _second_ time I've had to save your sorry ass since you obviously don't understand that these guys want and will _kill_ you!"

Ignoring the ranting Tamotsu, Subaru quickly preformed wave-in and started to search for the dropped recovery card. Quickly finding the card on the grass below a Wave Road (and just as quickly giving it to War-Rock, feeling the aches and pains that remained mostly fade) absently listening to Tamotsu and the detective yell at each other, Zero long ago having given up on making peace.

"You'd think he'd listen to that Luna girl after her whole rant…or at least be more grateful for once…" War-Rock absently said, watching the two argue.

"Well, I just think he doesn't like not being able to do his job anymore yah know? Suddenly being pretty much powerless can't be fun…" Casting a glance at the bickering, Subaru was just in time to hear Tamotsu yell "ok, forget this crap!" before he waved-in and hopped onto the nearest Wave Road, leaving behind an angry detective who yelled at the empty air as if that would help, "…though he _could_ be more appreciative, I mean we're just trying to help..."

There was a moment of silence before Subaru leapt upwards, landing lightly on a golden Wave Road before letting the natural 'flow' of it pull him off to wherever, Subaru really didn't care at the moment as he thought about their loss to Cygnus Wing. Sure Cygnus Wing had fled, but he managed to get away not only with Utagai, but also nearly killed Subaru.

Watching the city pass under him, Subaru just enjoyed the lazy pace he was going at, absently thinking over what had just happened and letting his hand subconscious rub his previously abused neck despite the damage having been healed. War-Rock noticed this and looked away for a second, feeling guild claw away at him.

"Hey, Subaru,"

"Eh? What is it War-Rock?" Subaru asked, curious at the odd tone War-Rock was using.

"…you ok?" War-Rock asked after a moment, actually surprising Subaru a bit.

"Well yeah, those Recovery Cards are amazing, and…"

"No, I mean, are you _ok?_"

The emphasis War-Rock put on 'ok' made Subaru realize that he didn't just mean 'not hurt' ok, but a different ok. That was rather surprising, as War-Rock had only shown concern for his physical health, and even then that was only when he was really hurt. War-Rock didn't seem to truly care about how Subaru took things mentally, how the stress would affect him, how his own personal problems could possible tie in, anything like that, as long as he could fight.

It was only then that Subaru seemed to notice how his hand had been massaging his neck, or the slight tremble his hand had. True he had been hurt when fighting random Denpa-viruses before, but this was the first time his life had ever come so close to ending, nor had he ever been reduced to such a helpless state, unable to truly do anything.

If that Zero Blade character hadn't shown up…

"Subaru?" War-Rock asked after a moment.

"…yeah, I'm fine." Subaru answered, letting a small smile break through despite himself. They had failed Utagai but maybe…

"Hey War-Rock…" Subaru asked after a moment, thinking over everything that had just happened and remembering something specifically.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about that 'Zero' guy?"

* * *

**First things; Like I said in the Authors Note above, with the awesome feedback I'm getting, I'm typing up chapters extremely rapidly now. So, I was wondering if you guys would prefer if I still update once a week, or whenever I finish a chapter now. If I do it whenever I finish a chapter, it'll only be a few days between updates most of the time, but there might be times were it takes a few weeks or even months to get back into the swing of things if something happens. Either leave your opinion in a review, or vote on the poll on my profile ok?**

**And now;**

**So ends another fighting chapter. If anyone's wondering why I beat up Subaru so much, it's mainly cause I wanted to emphasis early on that he's not as over powered as he is in the anime. Oh yeah, he's strong as hell (physically he'll have the most sheer power), but the other FM's aren't nearly as weak as they're portrayed in the anime, so he can't just take one down so easily. **

**There's several reasons for this not only cause it makes more sense, (I mean they're supposed to be a warrior race or something like that, yet a kid can take them down easily) but it also moves along my story. If the enemies are just as strong, if not more so than them, it'll force them to team up, even if some of them may not want to. It's the only option since they're outnumbered 2 to 1 in this scenario (hell, they were 4 to 1 and **_**still**_** won, which just makes the FMs seem like a joke). **

**Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	8. Riot in the Street

Chapter 8: Riot in the Street

**And here's where I really start going off on my own tangent. Once again, I'm skipping pretty much all the events in episode 8 because you can go look over that yourself and really don't want to type that either. It should be easy to pick up where I am though, I'll try and give a good idea before stuff changes.**

**Stuff about updates at the end.**

**Review Response Time:**

**LunaClefairy: Overpowered character is overpowered, main character or not (and as much of a badass as Blues is, that was just overdoing it). So I kicked the FMs up a few notches because if they could be taken down that easily, no one would have to team up, ever. Thought I think I mentioned that I basically sto-ahem, took **_**inspiration**_** from that design since it pretty much fit already. Arguing will insure, as their personalities just don't mesh at times.**

**Ultimate Black Ace: Zero's backstory is purposely vague in this chapter, as War-Rock only knows what he's been told. As for accuracy…actually very much so, but it's missing key points like **_**why**_**. Probably a 7ish? War-Rock filtered out most of the obvious bullshit that'll (maybe) be mentioned by other FMs later. And Luna hitting on Zero Blade...not sure…maybe? Wasn't planning a romance in the first place, though it might be fun…of I could make Tamotsu tick her off early on or something…hmmm…. Anyway, those mistakes you see were minor things I miss since only I'm the only one going over this, so I'm bound to miss a few things, hopefully nothing to big (though you'll probably see barley and barely mixed up….). Zero Blade, well, most skilled because I said Tamotsu already knew how to fight so that helped him…though he's going to have his own problems (remember our good friend Ox?) and already stated he has no Battle Cards. Subaru's Battle Card supply…yeah, gonna have to slowly work on that until something else happens later. **

**Delphi: Once again, I may try and track the games down if enough people want this fic to continue (or might even if they don't). They'll get to know each other later, when the situation isn't as bad and there aren't people listening in. And as for why I didn't establish ****Utaga****i more was because I would have literally been just typing the episode up, and the farther into this story I get, the less I want to do that. So anyone can just watch the episode real quick, less boring that way.**

**Anyway, though I have never played the games (I would but the roms never work for me, ever sadly.) I am throwing in a game exclusive element that will be obvious to anyone who either has played the first game, or if you just know some trivia. For those of you who don't know, well there's another surprise for you to see later on (unless you look it up).**

**Also, switching some facts around here and there, things that just work better with the plot, or I just like more, things like that. Nothing to big as of yet, since things haven't changed that much…well not counting this chapter.  
It's not specified how much time has passed now, though you can assume a few days or so.**

**Oh and a cookie who can catch the name the small extra thing I did at the planetarium~**

* * *

Subaru sat silently in the school's planetarium, looking up as he let it cycle through the planets at a rather leisurely pace. Currently it was on Saturn, giving a detailed close up of the rings surrounding it along with a few various facts.

Luna, Gonta and Kizamaro had left after they (Luna) had given him a full 'tour' of the new faculties on the school grounds. Apparently Luna had needed to go off and do something related to her class president campaign, something about volunteering in the community to get more credit.

It had been rather surprising at how nice Luna had been all things considered and how Subaru had acted to them earlier (though in his defense they had tried to force him to come against his own will…stupid War-Rock) though that probably had something to do with the events a few days ago at AMAKEN. The whole day she had seemed to not truly be paying attention, muttering something once in a while that sounded suspiciously like 'Sir Rockman…', only to snap at anyone who tried to make fun of her.

Thinking of the AMAKEN incident quickly drew Subaru's thoughts back to 'Zero Blade' and what War-Rock had told him about the other FM life form days ago. It hadn't been the most assuring thing in the world.

* * *

"_Zero was once a very famous army general on Planet FM, so accomplished he was nothing short of a legend." War-Rock explained to Subaru as the two continued to fly over the city on the Wave Road, no destination in mind._

"_A legend? How so?" Subaru asked, shifting his body so he moved to a different Wave Road._

"_Well, he was supposed to be a master at tactics, and unlike a bunch of the other generals he was just as good at combat, insisting on being in the midst of any fight. He was basically the sole leader of the armies that often attacked Planet AM, being promoted quickly since he could hold his own against not one, but two AMs at a time."_

"_So he was a really important army general who was pretty strong? What happened, it didn't seem like Cygnus Wing was happy to see him…" Subaru pressed, trying to figure out what happened._

"_Not just 'pretty strong', but really strong, more than it probably sounds like to you Subaru. AM life forms are just naturally stronger than FMs in most cases, so usually it's hard enough for us to hold our own against one, much less two. But as for 'what went wrong', I'm not sure. All I know is that he ended up attacking some research facility, killing most everyone there in rather…ah, _creative_ ways, before stealing the __Andromeda Key and trying to run. In the end, they got the Andromeda Key back from him though not before he killed pretty much everyone perusing him. He also managed to escape and was never seen again, branded a traitor and instructed to be killed on sight," War-Rock explained, trying to think what to say next._

"_But _why_? If he was so well off why did he do all that?" Subaru questioned again._

"…_No one ever told me the real reason why, heck, only those directly involved know why, and most of them were killed by Zero. So people tried to figure out why, and most people said he finally lost it from all the fighting he insisted on doing. Some said he became little more than a savage monster who only wanted to kill, having become obsessed with death. Others said he was always waiting for his chance to turn and try and overthrow King Cepheus like everyone else had been years ago, thinking that he would fare better than the others. Other than that and a few even more ridiculous rumors, I don't know much, other than that he seems to be on our side, or at the very least against the other FM life forms that are going to come here." War-Rock finished, and would have shrugged his shoulders if he had any at the moment. _

"…_Oh…" Subaru thought for a moment, "But he didn't seem that bad, and like you said he seems like he's on our side, so if he's really that strong, that's good for us then."_

"_Well, first off you don't know him at all, other than those five minutes," War-Rock pointed out, "And all that may be a lie for all I know. I mean, I _know_ he tried to take the Andromeda Key, its how I was able to take it later since he tried to destroy it, and then the attack on the research facility in order to get the key. But other than that, I'm not sure, as they never said _why_ he suddenly betrayed Planet FM, though I bet it had something to do with Planet AM being destroyed only a few days prior."_

_There was a few more moments of silence as Subaru rolled off the Wave Road he was on in order to dodge an incoming Skyway. He could just pass through it and no one would be the wiser, but it was just plain disorientating to do so, and just passing through a speeding train and _people_ was a disturbing concept that Subaru still wasn't completely comfortable with._

"_Subaru, if I were you, I wouldn't think of Zero Blade as an ally just yet." War-Rock suddenly said, surprising Subaru._

"_Eh, But why not? I mean he, well, they saved us back there and are really strong so why not? And you saw that the two of them formed a Denpa-henkan like we did, so the person's gotta be willing and has to at least somewhat agree with whatever Zero wants to do right?" Subaru argued._

"_Well, yes but…"_

"_And if he agrees, then that means that Zero's not planning anything to outrageous, or at the very least isn't planning to help destroyed the world. And you saw back there that he really wanted to fight Cygnus Wing. So, whether or not we have the same goal, we help each other with that. Enemy of my enemy and all that."_

"…_Let's just hope it's all as simple as you're trying to make it then," War-Rock muttered, deciding that trying to point out all the things that could, _would_, go wrong to the boy wasn't worth it._

* * *

Despite having argued that Zero Blade would be a good ally, Subaru himself wasn't entirely sure about it. After all, there were some messed up people in the world who may actually wish for the destruction of the planet. Though the person Zero had Denpa-henkaned with didn't seem like that, it was hard to know for sure. Last thing the brunet needed was an ally who would kill him as soon as he wasn't useful or something…

Looking down at his Transfer again, Subaru sighed, remembering how War-Rock had all but forced him to go to school, only to ditch him after a mere hour in class. The FM still hadn't returned, and Subaru was hoping that he wasn't causing too much trouble…

"You've been hanging out here Subaru?" A voice called into the planetarium.

Turning around and quickly closing his Transfer, Subaru saw a familiar boy standing by the entrance.

"Oh, hey Tsukasa!" Subaru called, waving the boy over.

The boy walked over casually, letting himself fall down into the seat next to Subaru, pushing back a little of his unusual shoulder length green hair so it didn't obscure his eyes. Turning so his lighter brown eyes met Subaru, he smiled as he quickly checked over what setting Subaru had the planetarium on. Leaning back rather causally with his arms behind his head, Tsukasa began;

"So, you've finally decided to come back to school, or is this just a onetime thing?" It wasn't accusing or pressing and insisting that Subaru come back, it was just a simple question.

"…I'm thinking about it…" Subaru began, relaxing as Tsukasa just nodded, not pressing the issue. Unlike most people who would insist that he come back after such a long time, Tsukasa had never pressed or insisted, just knowing Subaru well enough that he would come back on his own, he just needed his own time to heal.

"But what about you, I heard about that car crash a few weeks ago, you sure you're ok?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a few days in recovery and some stitches and I was ok. Though…" And suddenly Tsukasa trialed off, looking rather distant as he seemed to slip deep into thought.

"Tsukasa, are you ok?" Subaru asked as his friend's expression started to glaze over a bit.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," Tsukasa said, blinking a bit as he tried to focus better, "Just…recently I…well, can I tell you something Subaru? Something that you _cannot_ tell anyone else?"

The seriousness of Tsukasa's tone was surprising to Subaru, since Tsukasa was generally rather laid back and understanding. But the serious look Tsukasa was giving him quickly told Subaru that this wasn't something to be taken lightly at all.

"Yeah, what is it?" Subaru managed to ask, resisting the urge to fidget a bit under Tsukasa's unwavering gaze.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" it was a demanding tone that commanded nothing but absolute truth.

"Yes, if it's that important, then I won't!" Subaru insisted, wondering what could be so important.

"Well…it's just that…" Tsukasa trialed off before standing up and looking at the screen of the planetarium that was now cycling through the zodiac sign consultations after it had finished the planets.

As the moments dragged into minutes, Subaru finally decided say something.

"Hey, Tsukasa, are you-"

"You're annoying, you know that?" The short and annoyed voice that came from Tsukasa shocked Subaru, though not nearly as much as when he turned around.

His normally happy smile and warm eyes had been replaced with a disapproving frown and a cold glair that did _not_ belong on his face. Putting his hand into his pockets, Tsukasa just glared even more at Subaru's confused expression, hatred and annoyance practically _radiating_ off his form, everything about him seeming off, seeming just _wrong._

"Always moping about, always getting away with whatever you want, always getting into others business when you have not right to!" Tsukasa's voice had dropped to something that resembled a growl, before he suddenly turned and started out the door.

"H-hey, wait a second Tsukasa!" Subaru called, quickly getting up and running over to the boy, trying to grab his shoulder and stop him, "what's with you, why are you suddenly…"

"Don't touch me!" Tsukasa shouted as soon as Subaru's hand brushed his shoulder, quickly lashing out and attempting to hit Subaru only for the brunet to quickly back out of range.

"Don't ever touch me." And with that Tsukasa was out the door, leaving behind a baffled Subaru behind.

What had _that_ been about?

Shaking it off, Subaru triggered the planetarium to shut off, looking back just in time to see whatever constellation had been projected earlier fade into the Cancer one and then off, to quickly for Subaru to know which one it was, not that it mattered. Walking out of the planetarium, Subaru hadn't made it three feet when his Transfer let out a 'beep' and a voice emitted from it.

"Man, I'm glad that's over…What?" War-Rock asked innocently when he noticed the look Subaru was giving him.

"Well, after you complain and beg to be taken to my school, you just leave as soon as you get bored again, seriously, what was the point then?" Subaru asked in annoyance.

"Well, I didn't know it was going to be even _more_ boring that before!" War-Rock tried to defend, "I can see why you didn't want to go back though, how can you stand doing something so dull?"

"That's not the point-"

"Subaru!"

Quickly closing his Transfer and triggering the volume to mute in order to cut off War-Rock, Subaru turned to see Luna jogging up to him, Kizamaro not far behind. He was about to just take off, only to notice the worried look on their faces and how they lacked the larger Gonta near them. Getting a bad feeling at this, Subaru stopped and let the two come up to him.

"What is it Luna?" Subaru asked as the girl looked around repeatedly.

"It's Gonta…we were just walking down the road when he suddenly got really angry and ran away…he ran in this general direction, but we lost him…."She trialed off as she looking around the general area.

"I didn't even know Gonta could run that fast, usually he's pretty slow, but back there it was like he was a born athlete!" Kizamaro added, trying to catch his breath a little.

"You wouldn't have happened to see him run by, would you Subaru?" Luna asked, trying not to sound too worried. Truth be told, more had happened that just Gonta running away, as he had suddenly turned on her and yelled at her, going so far as to try and hit her before barreling down the street, knocking anyone out of his way.

"No, I was in the planetarium until a minute ago…" Dealing with something that sounded shockingly similar actually.

"Oh, I swear if that idiot's gone and gotten himself hurt…come on Kizamaro!" And with that she took off down the road, Kizamaro quickly following.

"Well that was odd…" War-Rock muttered as soon as the other two had left, noticing Subaru start walking he asked, "Hey, we're we going?"

"Well, I want to head back to AMAKEN and see how things are going there, remember we did make a mess of the place…and plus I wanted to check on Amachi, since he was the one who was targeted," Subaru said, choosing to ignore War-Rock's groan.

"But I thought we were going to go and train more, I mean come on after sitting around all day you've gotta want to burn off some energy right? After this right?" The FM complained.

"No, after this I have to head home, I have homework I have to do now." Subaru said, making a point to ignore War-Rocks protests.

* * *

Hiroki had been having a rather interesting time trying to get Axl to 'open up' so to speak.

After his initial explanation (which was extremely vague at best and only told him a few interesting tidbits before the FM seemed to start remembering less than pleasant things) he had pretty much clammed up completely, only speaking when asked a direct question and overall seeming to regress into a state where he hid in Hiroki's Transfer somewhere and didn't like to so much as show his face on the screen.

At least he stopped turning it off randomly.

But anyway, despite Axl pretty much shutting him out as much as he could, from what he had been told (and figured out himself) it wasn't all that surprising. After all, Hiroki wasn't entirely sure what you had to do to scar friggen energy, but it couldn't be pleasant. Not that scaring was ever pleasant, but still…

So Hiroki had made it his personal mission to make Axl not _as_ afraid of everyone and everything, because honestly, his constant flinching whenever he so much as said his name hurt Hiroki's feelings, since he wasn't going to hurt him. Not like he could anyway, unless he smashed his Transfer or something, but that didn't seem to matter to Axl.

For the past few days, Hiroki felt like he had been making some good progress, despite how hard it was to work with Axl at times. Sometimes the young FM was more open, more trusting yet if Hiroki did one thing wrong he would immediately regress back to the closed-off state. It seemed to have helped that Hiroki never took Axl to a lab, or so much as mentioned one, but even then. It also seemed to help that Axl was more afraid of other FMs (not that Hiroki knew any…) than humans, at the very least the grey FM could talk to him without trembling in fear.

Axl, seeming to have the mentality off a young child to match his appearance, desperately wanted someone he could call a 'friend' and someone who he could receive the positive attention that he had been deprived off. Despite Hiroki being completely willing to provide both of those things, Axl was extremely hesitant to accept such things, past experience making him overly cautious to the point he was _expecting_ to be betrayed and hurt at one point or another.

Of course, with Hiroki's carefree attitude, Axl found himself at the very least not _as_ afraid as before, even though that same attitude also caused him to get nervous when he started asking question after question. Seeing this improvement, however small, encouraged Hiroki to keep it up, more or less forcing Axl to talk to him more and be more open, and trying to assure him that simply talking to him wouldn't get him in trouble.

"…Hiroki…are you going to that…arcade place again?" Axl hesitantly asked from the green Transfer, after several days of near silence he finally had enough courage to at least ask simple questions freely.

"Yup, even if I had to wait tell the end of school to do so…I still don't like going to that place…it suppresses me I tell yah, especially on such a nice day!" Hiroki answered with a groan, though he was careful to not sound _to_ annoyed.

"If…if you don't like it…then why? Why do you go there?" Axl pressed a bit, it was something he had been wondering for a while, since Hiroki always made a big deal of it.

"Well…" Hiroki started, wanting to give a good response since follow-up questions were rare, "I guess I could _not_ go, but that wouldn't be good, my dad would get really, _really_ mad at me, and then we'd start yelling at each other again and all kinds of other not fun stuff would happen. So I just have to deal with it and go and be _bored out of my mind_ for a few hours. And school doesn't get out _that_ late (I guess), so I'll still have plenty of time to go out and mess around, see if I can't beat my high score at that arcade…"

Hiroki trailed off as he quickly tapped the screen a few times, checking his credit balance and how much physical money he had. Despite everyone saying that paper and coin money would eventually disappear, it had yet to, since there was just so much of it already. But like most kids his age, the majority of his money was digital, since it was just easer to carry and (generally) harder to steal.

Axl had moved off to the side of the screen, silently watching as Hiroki brought up the screens. It was interesting to see all the things that the little device could do, though he himself could queue up any of the stats much faster than that. Axl still wondered why Hiroki still went to school, if he didn't like it so much. There were the point he brought up, and he had already bore witness to a shouting match between father and son once, but they weren't _that_ bad, it wasn't like Hiroki ever got hurt.

Maybe it was just that sense of 'obligation', just like how he had started to feel with Hiroki. He didn't have to stay, but he chose to since it was the safest place he knew of, and Hiroki accepted and even encouraged that. The young raven haired boy continued to try and encourage the FM to open up, state his mind and stand up for himself. And, even if he still hesitant, Axl was at least grateful for Hiroki doing what no one else had for him. And Axl knew that he already felt 'obligated' to at least try and do what the boy wanted, try and open up, try and not be afraid.

Axl continued to watch the boy, crossing his legs (something that was apparently rare among FMs and EM beings in general, but it seemed common enough here) so he could float a bit more comfortable in the Transfer, and take up less space on the screen. He could always go deeper into the transfer, but then he wouldn't be on the screen anymore, and Hiroki didn't like that. So, the obedient part of him that had been forcefully beaten into him made him stay, at least unless Hiroki asked him to move.

As more and more screens popped up and took up more space of the screen, Axl let his form shift and lose its structure completely for a moment, letting it change into a small cat-like form that took up even less space. It had been something that he had always been able to do, copy the general form of most anything living creature he saw(though his color and armor always stayed the same), and while it fascinated Hiroki endlessly, discovering this ability had led to a whole new series of test…

Axl sat calmly, his new tail twitch a bit unconsciously as he saw Hiroki blink at his change before continuing to look over a few more things. It had startled the raven-haired boy the first time but now it was relatively normal for him to see Axl change shapes more and more. The one Axl tended to assume was of Hiroki's cat (though really that thing hated him, but his dad had denied any possibility of getting a dog) since the young FM saw her the most, and Axl seemed to like that the cat was always relaxed and rarely ever stressed, something he himself wanted to try and achieve.

Axl had been extremely hesitant to show Hiroki this and it was only after spending more time with the young boy that Axl decided to show him. Hiroki himself was remembering what had happened a few days ago that had caused the young FM to at least be able to perform his amazing ability somewhat freely.

_Axl's head shot up as he sensed an energy flux. It was defiantly one of a Denpa-henkan, and it was close by at that. But what worried him was that it wasn't one he recognized, since each one gave off a certain 'feel' and he had memorized the ones he assumed belonged to Rockman and Zero Blade (though who's was who's he wasn't entirely sure), but this one…Somehow he just knew it wasn't the same, not only was the energy signature different, but it just felt different, more forceful, more harsh, darker really._

"_H-Hiroki, get away from here!" Axl suddenly found himself nearly shouting, fear for the boy's safety overriding his own hesitation._

"_Wait what-" Hiroki started, looking over at the only thing nearby; AMAKEN Labs that was across the street._

_And the front of the building exploded._

_Shortly after, a blue and white bird-man had flown out before assaulting the building again, forcing people to evacuate. Hiroki had watching as Rockman had suddenly appeared and attacked the one that had been attacking, before Axl managed to get his attention again._

"_You have to get away, you could get hit!" Axl said surprisingly steadily, fear for the one person who actually cared washing away his own at there being another FM so close. _

_Hiroki seemed to want to refuse, after all he was far enough away were he (maybe) wouldn't get hit, and, being the young boy that he was, he really wanted to see this up close and not just whatever someone recorded and posted. But Axl did have a point (sadly) and there was the fact that he had all but demanded it, something Hiroki was convinced that he would never hear._

"_Please!"_

_So, despite how much he wanted to see the fight, Hiroki turned and ran down the road._

And ever since that incident Axl had at least started taking more, even if he still had a slight stutter occasionally and often didn't ask questions even when it was obvious he wanted to. Apparently 'getting away' with ordering Hiroki around and not getting anything negative had at the very least boosted his confidence somewhat.

"So…" Hiroki started, trying to sound innocent as he closed all the screens on his Transfer and let Axl slip back into his usual form. Of course, the grin trying to work its way on his face made it obvious what he was going to ask, "…are you _ever_ going to tell me how to do that Denpa-henkan thing? Huh?"

Axl winced at the boys eagerness to do that, ever since he had been explained the concept he had been in love with the idea of doing so as soon as he could. But for all his hesitation and willingness to submit, that was the one thing that Axl continued to refuse to do with Hiroki. The young FM didn't want to drag the boy into the fights that were happening; he didn't want him to get hurt.

And Axl really, _really,_ didn't want to let anyone else know he was in this solar system, much less that he was fighting.

"…Hiroki…" The FM started, looking up at the boy.

"I know, I know…'You don't know what you're asking, you'll get hurt, etcetera, etcetera. But they're attacking people…what if they attack me?"

Axl was silent at that.

"So it only makes sense that I should get some awesome powers and stuff cause then I could defend myself and kick some alien butt and then I wouldn't have to worry about running away all the time and I could help out and not just have to sit back and watch and…" Hiroki paused as he remembered to breath, "…so wouldn't that be better?"

Axl looked at the hopeful expression on the boy's face.

Axl fidgeted.

"…well…maybe…b-but, I'm not, I'm not very strong, so you'd be really w-weak and then you'd get…h-h-hurt…and…and I just don't want anyone to know I'm here…what if…w-what if they, they try and take me b-back…" Here he trailed off, shaking a bit as he seemed to be remembering something especially bad.

"Ah, it's fine, it's fine!" Hiroki quickly said with a dismissive wave, trying to calm the FM, already seeing the signs of him regressing back to the near silent state he had been in before, "I was just saying you know? It's not a big deal, besides saving the world or something sounds really hard, and how would I defend my title if that took up all my time?"

Axl seemed to at least calm somewhat, no longer looking as if he wanted to break down and hyperventilate until he passed out, or at the very least hide from the world. Hiroki let out a mental sigh of relief at that, though he felt annoyed that he wouldn't be able to Denpa-henkan anytime soon, not if Axl didn't want to at least.

Working on that was quickly moved to the very top of his mental 'must do ASAP' list, especially after he had looked up _more_ footage of Rockman and Zero Blade's fight with Cygnus Wing.

Hiroki continued to walk in silence for a few more minutes, Axl looking downwards and like he was disappointed in himself.

"…you know I wouldn't let them take you back right?" Axl looked up at Hiroki, rather taken aback by the serious voice, "I already told you that didn't I? So why do you keep worrying about it, I'm not just gonna take that back all of a sudden and abandon you. So stop worrying about it ok? There's no need, so stop it already, it's depressing and I don't like that. At all."

Axl nodded obediently.

"Good. Now come on I've got a title to defend!" Not that the grey FM had any real choice in the matter, but that was beside the point.

And then Axl felt a sudden 'flux' ahead of them, a new Denpa-henkan that he had never been close enough to feel before. It wasn't Rockman or Zero Blade, yet it didn't feel like Cygnus Wings had, but at the still time felt 'dark' and more 'harsh', like it was a combination of the two. It didn't make any sense, but it was the only way to describe the odd feeling.

"H-Hiroki…" Axl started, only to stop as another feeling washed over him.

A new 'wave' of energy washed over the area ahead of them, holing a similar feeling to the flux from before, yet it was so unlike Denpa-henkan…It was more wide-spread, covering the entire block ahead, the electromagnetic wave having traces of an FM life form Axl was unfamiliar with.

The wave was also filled with the intense feeling of such intense hate in made the young grey FM shake.

Noticing Axl's sudden pause, Hiroki looked down at his Transfer just in time to see the grey FM looking wide-eyed at him.

"What's wrong?" Hiroki asked as he stopped and stepped to the side to let others pass.

"Don't go that way!" Hiroki blinked at the nearly panicked tone in Axl's voice

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I-it's an FM Life form!" Axl hurriedly replied, hoping that Hiroki would leave…whatever was ahead it was something that was _angry_. With what Axl didn't know, but past expirance let him to _know_ that if someone was angry, it almost always ended horrible.

"An FM life form? But why would one of them be here…"

"I-I don't know…but…b-but they're sending out s-some…w-weird energy waves over t-there!" Axl stuttered, the strange feeling the waves gave him nearly driving him into a panic.

"Weird energy waves? But why would an FM life form…" Hiroki started, only to trial off as he noticed the sudden shift in behavior from the people the next block up.

One person just happened to bump into another, which wasn't a strange thing considering just how crowed the streets were. But instead of just brushing it off like normal, the two immediately turned onto each other, starting to shout at each other and growing louder with each passing second. Another person quickly got mad at them for standing in the middle of the sidewalk and shoved them out of the way.

As soon as this happened, one of the men got up and punched the man who had shoved him in the face, causing him the crash into a woman who let out and screech and shoved him away before yelling at him.

From there, it simply escalated, more and more people getting pulled into the conflict with each passing second until it was a full on riot, everyone throwing punches at everyone else, no one caring who they hit.

Hiroki just stared at chaos before him, noting how it just seemed to _end_ were the block did, people like him just staring in shock, anyone who tried to get close quickly becoming just as aggressive and entering the brawl. It took only a few minutes for drivers to start trying to mow down people as well.

"Holy crap…" Hiroki muttered in shock at everyone's behavior.

Taking another minute to look at the violence before him, Hiroki decided to follow several other people's lead and flee before whatever was causing people to senselessly lash out spread and engulfed them as well.

As much as he wanted to see Rockman or Zero Blade in action, it really wasn't worth getting hit by a car.

* * *

"…I thought I told you to get the hell away!" An angry voice shouted.

Subaru looked over just in time to see one man tackle another, a brawl quickly breaking out between the two. Surprisingly enough, others seemed to be encouraged by this, and many cheered the two on while others even started their own fights. In a matter of minutes, the street ahead of Subaru was filled with angry people all lashing out, trying to cause any bodily harm they possibly could.

Taking a step back Subaru just watched the scene in shock, "What…what's going on here?"

"Hey! Watch where you're driving that damn thing!" A woman shouted at a car that just very nearly ran her over.

The driver seemed to take this as a challenge and turn around, the side of his own car scrapping another's, and floored it. The woman, seeing the danger, quickly jumped out of the road and onto the sidewalk, only for the driver to turn around again and drive _on_ the sidewalk, forcing many people to scatter.

"Stop running damn it!" he screamed as he nearly hit a young child.

"This has to be Gemini's doing!" War-Rock shouted to Subaru not bothering to explain just who Gemini was, "Quick, you need to find him and stop this!"

"Get the hell out of my way kid!"

Quickly jumping out of the way, Subaru winced as the speeding car impacted with a storefront, but he didn't waist anytime checking the people, not when they were just as likely to attack. Running around and to an alleyway, Subaru quickly transformed.

"Denpa-henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On-Air!"

Quickly propelling himself forward with a jump, Subaru tackled a man out of the way who had decided it would be a good idea to play chicken with a speeding car. The man instantly started to struggle, shouting profanities and various threats, hitting Subaru repeatedly, though he was unable to do any notable damage.

Shoving the man away, Subaru ran forward, firing several shots at the car that was still attempting to run over anyone who so much as flinched. There were several loud 'pop' sounds and the smell of burning rubber as Subaru managed to shoot out three of the tires.

"That was my car you asshole!" the diver shouted as he continued to try and drive, even with only one tire still intact.

Not flinching as the man drove full speed towards him, hell-bent on running him over, Subaru just widened his stance a bit and braced himself before pushing his arms out as soon as the grey car was within reaching, War-Rock biting onto the metal enough to make it crumple a bit as he got a firm grip.

Holding the car back easily, Subaru quickly debated on what to do before coming up with an idea that would at least work for the moment. Slowly, Subaru picked up the car a bit until the front was completely off the ground. Ignoring the shouting man, Subaru then slowly turned the car onto its side, watching the man panicked at the sudden movement, grabbing onto the side in order to steady himself. As soon as Subaru let go however, he continue to press the gas, only for the wheels to spin in the air helplessly.

Reflex helped him dodge the sudden punch that attempted to hit him in the side of the head. Quickly turning, Subaru was surprised to see a seething red-faced Gonta, who shouted something at him before trying to punch Subaru again. Dodging backwards, Subaru bumped into another person, who quickly grabbed him.

"You think you're amazing don't you, going around, 'saving people' don't you? Don't you!" the man shouted as he held a broken shard of glass like a dagger, ignoring the way it bit into his hand and caused blood to run down his arm.

Elbowing the man in the gut, Subaru quickly leapt upwards and onto a Wave Road, looking down at the chaos below. It was nothing short of a full-blown riot, with people fighting, breaking into stores and cars trying to total each other with no regard to others in the road.

"This is…this is _insane_…" Subaru breathed, watching the chaos below, not knowing what to do.

A second later he had to jump down and scoop a person up who thought it would be a good idea to start beating a car with a pole that used to hold up some display. Subaru carried the man out of the apparent 'range' of the area affected, marked by the lines of people hesitantly watching and Satellite Police debating on what to do and if entering would be a good thing or just escalated things further. Almost immediately the person stopped trying to punch Subaru and looked confused before stuttering an apology.

"R-Rockman, err, I'm so sorry…"

"It's wonderful just how easily people can be manipulated isn't it?" A new voice called.

Whirling around and looking up, Subaru saw the source of the voice coming from what was obviously a Denpa-henkaned FM life form. Dressed in a black and grey body suit with bright orange hair, the boy-like FM looked surprisingly human and normal, despite the large gold metal right arm, or the strangely green skin and red eyes. Smirking a bit at Subaru's expression, the FM continued to hold out his golden arm to the crowed, Subaru just now noticing the strange energy waves that it emitted.

People almost instantly started to panic, especially since to them the stranger was 'flying', even though he was just controlling his state enough to stand on a Wave Road yet still be visible. Many people quickly put what he said and his odd appearance together and almost instantly established that the 'boy' was similar to Cygnus Wing or the Virus-Humans.

Satellite Police instantly raised their various weapons, be they for Denpa capture or subduing more solid perpetrators, though the other boy didn't look concerned. In fact, he didn't even bat an eye as Detective Gorida stepped forward and boldly fired a shot from a high caliber Ray Gun.

Slashing outward with the bulky gold arm, the FM life form swatted the blast aside and smirked at everyone's shocked expression, all but daring the detective to try that again. Detective Gorida stepped back, deciding to think of a better idea, and the FM gave a nod of approval before going back to ignoring the Satellite Police, attention solely focused on Rockman.

"You know, I was wondering if it would affect people who've Denpa-henkaned before, apparently not. Damn…Though my ultrasonic waves are still extremely effective on all the other humans, not that that's surprising really, they're so stupid and weak."

"Stop it right now!" Subaru demanded.

The FM scoffed. "Why? I think it's rather fitting that I can make people feel even a fraction of the rage and hate I feel towards every last one of the bastards. Though…" And then he stopped the waves, lowering his hand and watched as the people almost instantly stopped fighting and started to nearly panic at what they had done, "…I _hate_ that the effects don't last."

"Gemini, what do you want?" War-Rock shouted at the black FM, who just smirked.

"Well, War-Rock, or should I say _Rockman_, it's not what _I_ want that you should be worried about…"

As if those were the magic words, people started screaming again as a voice rang out;

"Denpa-Henkan! Ushijima Gonta, On-Air!"

Subaru turned to look down just in time to see Gonta become surrounded by light and fire as the transformation occurred. When it cleared a second later, what looked like an armored Minotaur stood in Gonta's place, thick red armor covering most of his upper body and the black body suit, with fire leaking out of the ends of the orange plates on his gauntlets.

"Ox Fire!"

"Ox is here to?" War-Rock asked no one in particular, only to be interrupted by Gemini laughing.

"I hope you have fun with my…comrade, Rockman! I went through all this trouble to get him 'fired up' for you, you know!" Gemini turned to leave, only to pause and look back with a smirk.

"Oh and if you get to go by 'Rockman, then you gotta call me 'Gemini Spark', ok?" And suddenly he was gone, slipping quickly into what looked like a black hole, which dissipated a second later.

"…Gemini Spark..." Subaru muttered, feeling like something was wrong, what with the way Gemini Spark had been talking…

"Pay attention Subaru!"

"Fire Breath!"

Leaping backwards and onto a low hanging Wave Road, Subaru managed to just barely dodge the blast of fire that had been aimed at him. Crouching there, ready to spring away at a moment's notice, Subaru looked down at Ox Fire, (who was thankfully ignoring the fleeing people around him) and glared and mentally prepared himself for the fight. Ox Fire let out a snort and started to paw the ground with his foot just like a bull would while War-Rock let out a challenging growl in return.

* * *

**So yes, I end another chapter right when they start to fight, but everyone does that, cannon or not. And I kind of had to because I originally typed out the whole thing as one chapter but it was well over 12,000 words then. **

**Anyway, about my update; I was mainly asking just because I was curious, and I've decided to stick to the once-a-week time every Friday or Saturday. But I may post an extra chapter if I ever need a motivation boost. Not saying I'm going to go all 'If I don't get X amount of reviews I don't update' thing, but just reading all your kind responses gives me a huge motivation boost and I tend to type up the next chapter within a day or two of posting from the flood of feedback I get. **

**Plus When I'm posting this chapter I've already typed out everything up the chapter 12. Haven't gone over all of it, but I can guarantee updates for several weeks at least.**


	9. Seeing Red

Chapter 9: Seeing Red

**So back for part 2 of Ox's debut thing (and I guess Gemini's as well but details, details…)**

**Anyway, I've noticed the drop in review numbers all of a sudden; maybe it's just the way everything's timing up. I know some people have end of quarter this month, so it only makes sense. I have midterms and I'm not getting home tell 7:30 at the earliest now…well good thing I have the next 3 chapters already typed up then, right? Oh and once again, still need ideas on Axl's Denpa-henkan form name. Still have a name but I just don't like it.**

**Review Response time:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: Still not sure how Luna will react, hopefully the scene will write itself. As the whole AM strong than FM, not meant to give War-Rock an advantage, it's meant to kind of explain **_**why**_** Subaru and War-Rock as so strong in the anime verse, and to a lesser extent, here as well. Oh and plot stuff later on, but that'll be explained then. Yup, soooo preferred the games method, made more sense, and it's a concept I can play with a LOT more (and I have stuff planned later that only works with that anyway…). Hiroki wanting to be a superhero, well it fits who he is, and it'll only get worse as more of this happens and he goes 'Oh god, thatsamazingIwannadothatto' like most kids would as well (with little regard for obvious problems but meh) **

**LunaClefairy: Yeah he can change into animals he sees, but he's still an EM being (sorry my description sucked), he just takes their general shape/outline. And no, Axl was not this hesitant in the X series, but in reality just because he's named 'Axl' doesn't mean that he's the actual Axl-like character, ok? Once again, skipping things that really don't serve any purpose to type up, and yes, Zero is still all mysterious-like with what **_**really**_** happened, and will continue to be for what's actually a pretty long time.**

* * *

"Ox Tackle!"

Lunging to the side, Subaru was nearly knocked off his feet by the wind kicked up from Ox Fire's charge, and he was blown clean off the Wave Road, though he managed to save himself from a rather embracing face plant by preforming something close to a handspring. Hearing something crash behind him, Subaru quickly got up and turned to the much taller red FM who was pulling himself out of the building he had crashed into.

"War-Rock, hand over the Andromeda Key now!" Ox Fire demanded, though he didn't seem like really he meant it.

"Like I'd do that!" War-Rock shot back.

"Good! Anger Punch!"

Leaping on top of an abandoned car, Subaru had to jump away again as Ox Fire's fist tore through the metal like it was wet tissue, sending the car flying back where it crashed into a building. Keeping an eye out for any still fleeing people, Subaru fired several shots at Ox Fire, swearing as they didn't even leave a mark on even the thinner black body suit.

"Battle Card! Predation! Cannon, Attack +10!"

Bracing himself as he summoned the powered-up cannon, Subaru waited until Ox Fire got up for a clear shot.

"Heh, you think that puny thing will work on m-augh!" Ox Fire's gloating was cut off as the blast hit him dead center in the chest, the powerful blast knocking him backwards.

Not letting up, Subaru fired off again before the Minotaur-like FM could get up, the next shot hitting him in the head with enough force to flip him over backwards. The next several ones hit his sprawled form, kicking up dust as it disintegrated the concert below. Though each shot didn't do any _real_ damage, the force that knocked Ox Fire back gave Subaru more time to try and think of something that actually would.

Finally the Cannon card had had enough, and the grey bled onto the panel at the top a second before the entire thing crumbled like before. Not wanting to take any chances, Subaru quickly pulled out his next Battle Card and tossed it up.

"Battle Card! Predation! Plasma Gun 1!"

Readying himself, Subaru waited a moment and watched the smoke for any signs of movement. After a few seconds, Subaru saw a form shift, and he charged up the Plasma Gun 1, ready to fire it at any second...

Only to be completely caught off guard as a friggen_ car_ came flying through the smoke and debris, the blue vehicle thankfully empty, but still it was still a projectile that was speeding towards Subaru at nothing less than fifty miles an hour. Waving-in so to dodge it, Subaru barely had time to blink before he felt a fist impact his gut, knocking him clean off his feet and sending the smaller boy flying.

War-Rock managed to lash out and grab the edge of a Wave-Road, Subaru quickly pulling himself onto it and looking down at Ox Fire.

"Wha…what the hell…I-I was waved-in, and…he wasn't…so why was he able to…hit me with that attack when…he wasn't? It wasn't an energy attacking, but a physical one…so it should have just passed through me…" Subaru said between gasps as he tried to get his breath back, trying to remember what War-Rock had told him about wave-changing and fighting like that.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. Ox Fire's 'Anger Punch' is powered up by covering it in a thin layer of energy. So even if you're in opposite states, he'll still hit you despite the attack looking like a purely 'physical' one. It should apply with his other attacks as well, so don't think you can dodge like that." War-Rock instructed, glaring at Ox Fire, who just snorted back.

"Well what do I do? Even with an Attack +10, all I managed to do was knock him around a little, I didn't do any real damage to him," Subaru said, gesturing to the small scorch marks that were the only signs anything had ever happened.

Ox Fire had apparently had enough waiting, and with a mighty leap he rocketed himself towards the Wave Road Subaru was on. Subaru himself quickly let the anti-gravity properties of the Wave Road take over and quickly moved with the 'flow' of it in order to move out of the way quickly. Landing on the Wave Road with enough force to _shake it_, Subaru was surprised to see a web of glowing cracks form where Ox Fire had landed.

"Holy crap," Subaru breathed at that, "Did he almost just _break_ the Wave Road?"

"Since he's in a wave state," Subaru rolled off the Wave Road and onto one below, making sure to double back so they stayed in the same general area, "Yes he can, though unlike physical roads, the damage won't last long."

As if to prove his point, when Subaru passed the spot on the other Wave Road that had the cracks, he noted they were already almost completely gone. Blinking at that, he vaguely wondered what kind of real-world damage something like cracking or breaking a Wave Road would do…

"Ox Tackle!"

Deciding that running in circles on random Wave Roads wasn't going to solve his problems, Subaru switched to his physical matter state and let himself drop through the Wave Road just in time for Ox Fire the thunder past overhead. Landing lightly on the pavement, Subaru saw that the Satellite Police had at least set up a Police line near the ends of the road of the block that Gemini had affected.

"R-Rockman!" Detective Gorida said, startled by Subaru's sudden appearance in front of him, though not surprised he was here.

"Detective, has everyone been evacuated from this block?" Subaru asked, making, keeping his eyes on Ox Fire above them, who seemed to be content with running around in rage at the moment.

"Yes, but what is going on?" Detective Gorida demanded, though some of the reports had already given him a good idea.

"Ox Fire is attacking, and we can't do much of anything to him," War-Rock informed, before an idea seemed to strike him, "Hey kid, why not just shove a Heat Ball down his throat or something?"

"Well, first off he doesn't _have_ a visible mouth, and I can't see any good places to stick one where he couldn't get it…" Subaru said, not noticing the detective behind him had started rummaging through his pockets, "though that spot right at his chest under his neck might be big enough but how would I get one there…"

"Hey Rockman! You said that guy was 'Ox Fire' right?" Detective Gorida asked, receiving a nod in response, "…then water should work on him right?"

"Well yeah but I don't have any water type Battle Car-" The boy started only to be cut off as a blue chip was thrust in front of his face.

"Take it."

"What but-"

"I said take it, damn it!" The detective nearly shouted when the large Minotaur suddenly appeared again, falling through the air and onto the ground near the center of the block.

"…Thanks." Subaru finally said as he snatched the Tidal Edge card from the detective's hand before running over to Ox Fire.

"Detective…?" one Satellite Police member asked cautiously.

"I think we all learned that he and that Zero Blade seem to be the only ones who can inflict any real damage on these creatures. As much as I don't like it….that girl had a point." He turned and quickly walked back to his car, pulling something out, "So why fight them if they're going to help no matter what we say? We can't stop them, and we're helpless against who they fight, so all we can do is keep the collateral damage area to a minimum and protect civilians."

"What are you saying…?"

"I'm saying maybe we should consider at the very least letting this 'Rockman' continue with his activities, not that we ever had a say-so in the first place, but still…stop being a liability and do our jobs."

Detective Gorida turned back to the fight ahead; already recording it so they could supposedly 'analyze' Rockman's fighting patterns and figure out a way to develop an effective weapon against this new threat. And that obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon, if the haphazard test Gorida did on Gemini Spark was any indication to go by. No, this could, _would_, be used for something else.

'_Come one Rockman,'_ the detective thought, _'prove to me, and everyone else, that you actually can do it, that you can stop whatever they're planning…'_

* * *

Subaru at the same time was trying to figure out what in the world to do. He had already 'added' the Tidal Edge to his mental library with a single thought, dismissing the powerful card until he knew off a good time to use it. Until then he had called out a regular Sword card so he could get a better feel for the weapon since blades were not what he used most often.

And maybe he could actually learn how to use it like Zero Blade did, because _damn_ if that didn't look cool…

"Ox Tackle!"

Leaping out of the way, Subaru took another swipe at Ox Fire's covered arm, frowning as it only barely managed to cut the black body suit he wore, not even touching the skin beneath. Grimacing as yet _another_ store front was smashed, Subaru was thankful that Ox Fire's attack patterns were overly repetitive and relatively easy to dodge.

But just dodging and inflicting the equivalent of paper cuts onto the tank-like FM wasn't going to get Subaru anywhere, and it was obvious he would run out of energy long before Ox Fire did. There was always the option of bringing out the new Tidal Edge, but Subaru didn't want to waist the one card that could possible do some damage to his own inexperience with a blade…

Subaru let out a yell as he brought the blade down on Ox Fire's back, grimacing as the blade hardly made a scratch in the red armor. Dancing out of the way of Ox Fire's blindly groping hand, Subaru took a swipe at the armored hand for the hell of it, once again receiving no results.

The next time Ox Fire charged past him, Subaru misjudged the timing, causing the green blade to catch under the rim of one of the red shoulder pads, jerking Subaru's arm roughly as he was pulled forward with a yelp.

For a few frightening seconds he was pulled forward helplessly as the blade held fast, the angle not allowing for it to pull free even as Subaru was pulled clean off the ground for the momentum. Realizing he had an unwilling passenger Ox Fire tried to shake him off by making a sudden sharp turn to the right.

The resulting change in force didn't free the green sword, but instead snapped Subaru's blade like a toothpick, causing him to go flying over a random abandoned car from the momentum of the turn. Landing rather unceremoniously on his backside, Subaru muttered a few choice words under his breath as he got up and rubbed the now sore spot.

"Man, you really don't know how to use a blade properly, do you?"

Turning around, Subaru was rather surprised to see Zero Blade sitting on a car that had been knocked onto another rather causally, letting his legs dangle from the edge even as the action caused the pile to precarious pile to tilt. He flashed Subaru a grin a waved a bit, ignoring a crash as Ox Fire searched for his suddenly missing target.

"…How long have you been there?" Subaru asked, looking at the red warrior who just smirked.

"Long enough to know you could use some help," He said with a smirk as he leapt down, ignoring how the car fell off to the side a second later from the movement. "So what should I know about this guy?"

Subaru was about to answer only to quickly realize that the long haired blond (seriously just _how_ long was this guy's hair?) wasn't talking to him.

"Ox is pure power and strength, and that will apply to his Denpa-henkaned form as well. Both of you are hopelessly outclassed when it comes to sheer strength and power, so don't even try to test that unless you want to be a little smear on the ground. But Ox Fire is also not very smart; I believe you would say 'All brawns and no brains'." Zero's voice said seriously as it projected from Tamotsu's ear piece so Subaru could hear it as well.

"You forgot to mention the fact that he's built like a friggen tank to, our attacks do shit and bounce right off his armor and we can hardly cut even the body suit!" War-Rock complained rather loudly, reminding everyone of his presence again.

"Our blade would be able to cut through the armor eventually, but it would take time we wouldn't have for it to cut through it. Try aiming for the body suit like usual then, possible at weak points like the joints." Zero decided to add, placing a few possible targets for Tamotsu who was watching Ox Fire through the window of the car hiding them.

"Hey, I just got a new Battle Card that should be really effective against him, maybe you should use it!" Subaru suddenly suggested, pulling out the Tidal Edge.

"Good idea, water kicks fire's ass so this would be perfect!" Tamotsu exclaimed, taking the card and looking over the attack, whistling at the '190' printed on it, 'So…how do I use it since we've never needed to use Battle Cards before?"

"…um…" Tamotsu blinked at Zero's suddenly rather…timid? No, in an embarrassed voice, and noting how it was no longer projecting so Subaru and War-Rock could head, "You see…when I decided to place my conciseness point in your helmet, I didn't know of 'Battle Cards' at the time…I was only thinking on a tactical level on how to maximize what I could do to help while you are in your Denpa-henkan…"

"…what are you saying Zero?" Tamotsu asked hesitantly, not liking the way he was seeming to dodge the subject or the tone in his voice. What happened to the logical, tactical fighter that he had grown used to and pretty much relied on at this point?

" Well, you see Battle Cards, from what I can gather, morph the conciseness point of wherever an FM life form has placed it, and chances it into the weapon you've chosen. This usually wouldn't be a problem since most FM's can't really control where their conciseness point ends up, and they just become the weapons with no problem, so…" Zero continued to ramble, still trying to avoid admitting he had messed up. Badly.

"I said get to the goddamn point." Tamotsu deadpanned, though there was an edge to his voice.

"…In short, you can't use Battle Cards or any kind."

For Subaru and War-Rock, who had just been listening to the seemingly one-sided conversation, they saw Tamotsu suddenly freeze up for a moment, seeming to need a moment to process what he had been told. After a moment, his face contorted in range before he seemed to explode in rage.

"What do you mean I _can't use Battle Cards!_ WHY the _hell_ would you _not_ tell me that beforehand, did you really not want to say you screwed up _that much?_ Because-"

And then the cars they had been standing behind was suddenly thrown off to the side in a shower of glass and screeching metal, the blazing form of Ox Fire appearing from the midst of the destruction. The two boys quickly scrambled out of the way (Tamotsu quickly giving Subaru back the Tidal Edge card since it was useless to him) and dodged the fist that came down and smashed the concrete below them.

"There you are!" Ox Fire shouted as he turned to face the two boys who had taken up defensive positions near each other, "Now that you're not longer hiding from-"

And then Ox Fire froze as he looked at Tamotsu.

There were a few seconds of tense silence before Ox Fire's expression started to shift as he suddenly started shaking a bit.

"...I think you should run, Zero Blade…" Subaru suddenly said, quickly getting an idea of what was going to happen next.

"Why?" Tamotsu said, though he noted the way Ox Fire was tensing up.

"…You're red." Zero supplied, his voice void of emotion as he too came to a realization, remembering a few legends he had read while browsing the information he could find on Earth.

"Red what does that have to do…wait…but that's just a stupid legend!" Tamotsu argued, quickly looking over his outfit again.

"RED!" And the Ox Fire was charging forward with more speed than ever.

"Oh son of a-"

And then Tamotsu was running, quickly leaping over several cars to try and gain some ground, only for the suddenly powered-up Ox Fire to charge through them like they didn't even exist. The air hissed with the heat and the concrete softened as the aura given off by Ox Fire's charge continued to grow in temperature. Even with his speed, Tamotsu was having a time dodging Ox Fire, since he could only move so fast in short one-way bursts.

Tamotsu made a sharp turn so that he just barely dodged hitting a glass storefront, said glass exploded a few seconds later as Ox Fire charged right into it, unable to change direction in time. But that didn't slow the ragging FM for more than a few seconds, as he quickly charged through the wreckage, intent on catching the fleeing red boy.

* * *

Detective Gorida just watched in disbelief as the supposedly noble and powerful warrior known only as Zero Blade frantically scrambled about, trying the escape the charging bulls wrath.

As he watched, Zero Blade let out a yelp as he leapt over a car just in time for…was Ox Fire his name? Yeah, Ox Fire to barrel through it undeterred and bat it aside like a toy. Zero Blade managed to leap over Ox Fire and land crouching on a light post, glaring down. Of course, a second later Ox Fire ran into the metal poll and knocked it over, the force causing Zero Blade to leap off at an odd angle and land in an undignified heap.

"Haha! Run little traitor, run~" A nearly giddy voice cheered from next to Gorida.

Detective Gorida and several other officers whirled around and took a few steps back as he saw the…boy, no, FM life form, sitting atop one of the police cars, smirking down at them. The 'boy' didn't look very old, in fact if it weren't for several things, Gorida would have thought that he was like Rockman or Zero Blade. But the sadistic glee present and the unnaturally green skin with the golden arm quickly blew away this theory.

"You like it?" Gemini Spark said with a smirk.

"Like what?" Detective Gorida risked answering back, managing to keep his nerve.

"Why, seeing such a proud, 'dignified' traitor forced to rely on bastard boy, and now reduced to scampering about helplessly like the piece of shit his is of course~" Gemini Spark answered, gesturing to the scene before them.

"…Yet you've done just that haven't you?" Detective Gorida asked, watching a Gemini Spark (supposedly) raised an eyebrow at that, "Yeah, I've gone over _everything_, all recording and evidence of what's going on. So I probably know more than most people, but even then that's not saying much since we don't know _what_ you want. But, what do know is that you have to possess people and use them in order to interact with us, since you're made of Denpa-energy. And from looking at you…you've only taken over a child as well, haven't you?"

Gemini Spark blinked at that, seeming legitmently surprised that the detective knew so much already. But then he just laughed at it before grinning again, not letting that faze him in the slightest.

After all, what could he do?

"Very good, I guess you're not a 'detective' for nothing, eh? Yeah…I found some pathetically weak kid, and had no trouble taking over the bastard's body. Of course, I don't wanna lose my only goddamn host so soon, so I'm fine sic'ing the others on em, let _them_ do the work right?" The black clad FM stated causally, not really caring if Detective Gorida was listening, he just liked talking.

"…what do you even want?" Gorida finally asked, trying not the flinch as the FM glared at him, the unnaturally red eyes unsettling.

"Now, now, what's the fun in telling you _that_?" Gemini Spark hissed out, leering at the detective as a smirk curled on his lips, "Trust me though, you _want_ them to win, not that they will. Think the 'good guys' always manage to pull a win out of their ass? Well what about with 4 to 1 odds?"

There was a loud crash and a few shouts from the fight ahead of them, and Gemini Spark looked back, eyes narrowing at what he saw. Letting out a disappointed sound, the green skinned FM stood up before opening up what looked like a black hole. With one last glace back Gemini Spark said;

"Oh and I hope you remember that you're putting your faith into a bunch of dirty, lying bastard-traitors, who could easily turn on you on a whim. Just thought you'd want to know that."

And then the FM was gone.

* * *

"WHAT DO I DO?" Tamotsu screamed into the ear piece as he dodged another charge from Ox Fire, cringing at the heat he was giving off at this point. If it weren't for the protective suit and power provided from the Denpa-henkan, Tamotsu would have long ago collapsed from the sheer intensity of it.

"Do you think I know!?" Zero shot back, his cool slipping as he tried to think, he wasn't prepared for Ox to suddenly have this attraction to red while Denpa-henkaned damn it!

''Yes, you _always_ know goddamn it!" Tamotsu yelled back, not getting to say any more as he sped up more as he approached the side of a building.

Swallowing down any hesitation he felt at trying to perform a movie stunt, Tamotsu leapt upwards at what he assumed the right time was, placing one foot onto the wall. Pushing up, his sheer momentum pressed him close enough to the wall that he was able to place another foot just as quickly, repeating the process as much as he could.

Feeling the wave of heat that now accompanied Ox Fire wherever he charged, Tamotsu pushed off the wall, executing a backflip from it just in time to catch a glimpse of a red blur charging under him and into the wall as the world turned. Landing in a three-point stance, Tamotsu let himself catch his breath for all of two seconds before quickly reforming the Z-Saber he had abandoned earlier. He only just had enough time to trigger the change to the Triple Rod and then the Chain Rod before Ox Fire burst from the smoke.

Ignoring the targets Zero provided, Tamotsu simply crouched lower, waiting for the right moment as the Minotaur FM charged again. Zero's worried voice yelled at him to either attack or dodge, but Tamotsu paid them no heed, instead still waiting until Ox Fire was almost right on top of him. And then right as it seemed that the FM would crush the much smaller boy underfoot, Tamotsu sprang upwards into a front flip, lashing out with the Chain Rod as he passed over Ox Fire, he himself just barely avoiding impalement from the horns.

The Chain Rod wrapped around Ox Fire's horns and neck, the weaker points hardly able to even scratch the armor, but that wasn't the point. Waiting for the exact moment that his momentum and Ox Fire's would conflict, Tamotsu gave a sharp jerk as soon as that happened, sending himself careering forward violently. Let out a yelp as he almost overshot, Tamotsu quickly wrapped his arms around Ox Fire's horns, carful to dodge the sharpened tips.

"What do you plan to do now!" Zero yelled, flabbergasted by what the blond was doing, was he _trying_ to get himself killed?

"I'm working on it-Oh no you don't!" Tamotsu gave a sharp jerk on Ox Fire's horns, practically throwing his body to the left.

This had the intended effect of making Ox Fire's head snap the other way, his body quickly following the movement, just barely causing him to miss the wall he had been trying to run into. Ignoring the rather ominous way his protective suit sizzled or how he could already feel the heat trying to burn his away his flesh underneath, Tamotsu continued to 'pilot' Ox Fire, causing him to run in one large circle in the center of the intersection, cars in the way be damned.

The blond was vaguely aware that Subaru was randomly firing at Ox Fire, but the brunet didn't do much, since he was afraid of hitting Tamotsu. For several minutes it went on like this, Ox Fire doing his hardest to either shake off Tamotsu or run Subaru over, failing at both.

"That's it!" Ox Fire declared as he finally calmed down enough to actually think.

Reaching upwards, the Minotaur FM planned to simply grab the blond and crush him, but that plan was quickly denied at a particularly sharp jerk to his head that almost made him fall over. Tamotsu had actually decided to 'abandon ship' so to speak, and he had thrown himself off of Ox Fire and to the left, making sure to pull the Chain Rod as much as he could before he was forced to let go.

Rolling in order to dodge the stamping feet, Tamotsu stood up behind a random trashed car and shook out his hands, hissing a bit as the less than minor burns stung something awful. Sure the suit hadn't melted enough expose his hands (and he was amazing his spectrally long hair hadn't spontaneously combusted…fire proof maybe?), but whatever it was made of had liquefied enough to stick to his hands, and that _hurt_.

At least his chest armor held up without much effect, liquid metal on skin did _not_ sound fun.

There were sharp stabs of pain as Zero used some of his energy reserves to reform the gloves of the suite fully, also managing to somehow pull the melted material off his skin, though that took the top layer of skin with it. Tamotsu grimaced as he felt a sudden drain on his energy as his hands repaired themselves so he could at least flex them with only minor bits of pain.

"I'll heal that completely once you finish this fight," Zero said, not wanting to tax Tamotsu's energy reserves just yet. Though rapid healing was admittedly nice, it ate up energy like crazy and they had yet to try and truly increase Tamotsu's capacity to store and use Denpa.

"Well I could've just healed myself right now _without_ draining my own energy by using a nice Recovery Card, but nooooo..." Tamotsu said while rolling his eyes just in time to hear Ox Fire shouting at him to stop hiding.

"Would you get over that already and focus?" Zero asked in annoyance.

Never getting a chance to respond, Tamotsu moved just in time to not be flung off to the side with the car he had been hiding behind, the white vehicle crashing into another two before forming a crumbled heap.

"There you are, _Red_ human!" Ox Fire declared, eyes already glowing red again.

"Aw hell…" Tamotsu muttered, getting ready to run _again…_

And then there was a blur of blue movement that was only clear to Tamotsu and Zero, their eyes tracking the form of a familiar blue clad boy who had somehow managed to perform a slower version of Tamotsu's rapid movement.

As Subaru stopped moving, there was a strange combination of a clatter and a splash as the end of the blue Tidal Edge clattered to the ground where it rested a moment before disintegrating into Denpa. The remaining half that Subaru had still attacked to his hand also followed suit, reforming into War-Rock's head quickly. The burnet turned, looking at the damage he had managed to inflict, feeling rather proud of himself all things considered.

A long gash ran along Ox Fire's front, the blade having been powered up by an 'Attack +10' made it so that it cut through the thick armor like paper, steam rising from the wound thickly. Taking a stumbling step backwards, Ox Fire held a hand to the wound, trying to use his own Denpa in order to heal it, but only having enough to stop Denpa from flowing to freely from him. Despite that the armor being cut through, it was still think enough to absorb most of the damage, though the wound was still serious.

"This…this isn't over…" Ox Fire panted out, trying to stay standing up only to teeter rather precariously.

"It's over Ox." Zero's voice projected; a sense of finality in it as Tamotsu raised his blade, intent on forcing the Denpa-henkan to undo.

"Gemini Thunder!"

Leaping back, Tamotsu barely dodged the column of thunder that suddenly struck the pavement where he had been a moment before. Subaru let out a shout as the energy managed to travel through the ground enough for it lap at the bottom of his boots, though the energy was negated well enough.

Looking around for whoever fired the shot, it was quickly apparent who was responsible for it as an EM Black Hole appeared a top a pile of cars, and a familiar figure stepped out.

"Gemini Spark…!" Subaru muttered, recognizing the one who had caused the riot in the first place.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Not one, but _two _goddamn traitors here on Earth? Who would have thought I'd get to see a bastard like you again, Zero," Gemini Spark said, giving a knowing smirk to the other FM life form as he sat casually on a truck so he was above the downed Ox Fire, not caring he couldn't directly see Zero at the moment.

"Gemini Spark, what are you…" Ox Fire started only for the smaller FM to cut him off.

"Shut up you moron. _You_ were supposed to take care of Rockman, but instead you let yourself get your own ass handed to you…Stupid bastard, not being able to do _anything_…" Gemini Spark shot back, though the last part seemed to be more to himself than the others present.

"Gemini…_you're _here as well? What are you planning now!?" Zero demanded, his voice seething with rage.

"I thought you we're supposed to have more sense than that Zero, it's it obvious?" Gemini Spark turned his red gaze to Subaru who just glared back, already knowing what was going to come next, "I, like everyone else, want the Andromeda Key so that I may destroy this miserable goddamn _trash_ heap called a planet. It's really just a waste of space, filled with horrible people and hatred and _betrayal_ you know. So it's really not worth risking your own ass over."

"You seem to have formed a strong opinion in such a short amount of time here…" Zero said, already thinking over what Gemini Spark had said.

"Hey, it's my home, why _shouldn't_ I protect it; I mean who wouldn't do the same? And what gives you the right to say that it should be destroyed anyway!" Subaru yelled at Gemini Spark angrily.

"…You'd be surprised what I know. But as for what give _me_ the right? Well, since our… _esteemed _lord, FM King, has _demanded_ it, who am I do deny what he wishes?" Gemini Spark said with a smirk as though he couldn't see Zero, he _knew_ he had struck a chord.

There wasn't any response from the Zero, though one could practically feel the killing intent, and Tamotsu could hear his low grows and extensive list of threats being murmured.

"Such a…shame you betrayed us, Zero. You to War-Rock, the two of you had such…promise, yet you throw it all away for your 'beliefs' your 'honor' and shit like that. But in the end, does it matter? No matter how strong you two are, you're hopelessly outnumbered. It's about four to one if I remember correctly," Gemini Spark continued, before pushing himself off the truck and landing lightly next to Ox Fire, "You may have won this little battle, but I can tell you that it sure as hell ain't over yet. Now you're coming with me, I still have something even a dumbass like you could pull off…"

And then Gemini Spark had opened an EM Black Hole, and shoved an indignant Ox Fire through it before anyone could even so much as voice protest.

"H-hey! Wait a second!" Subaru shouted, not wanting Ox Fire to get away before he could free Gonta.

"You coward!" War-Rock shouted, tempted to try and drag Subaru forward, though it was obvious that they wouldn't make it since Gemini Spark was already half in.

"Gemini!" Zero shouted as Tamotsu shot forward, blade ready to slice the FM down.

"See you soon~" Gemini Spark teased, even giving a wink as he completely slipped in the swirling vortex of black which collapsed a second later, the green blade only cutting through the fading remains.

There was a moment of silence as Tamotsu just stared at the fading black strips, "Can you track them or something Zero?"

"…No, Gemini…Spark knows what he's doing when it comes to cloaking…"

"Damn it!" Subaru shouted, punching an unfortunate light post with enough force to dent it. Hanging his head, Subaru gritted his teeth as he hissed out various curses, at Gemini Spark, at Ox, at himself, he really didn't know anymore. But Subaru did know that he had failed again, _again,_ to save someone who had been possessed by an FM, and this time it was someone his own age, body being used to destroy and possibly kill.

"…that's the second time one of them has gotten away…" Tamotsu muttered, letting go of the humming Z-Saber, which designated as soon as it hit the ground, "…that's two times too many."

Subaru looked up at the blond, only having a view of his back (well, it was mostly hair he could see) so the brunet couldn't tell what he was thinking. And then, with a purposely dramatic turn that was meant to flick the golden strands just so, Tamotsu met his visored gaze with Subaru's own, a serious look on his face.

"That's two times too many, you hear? So we are _not_ going to let that happen again, understand?" Subaru just looked at the red warrior, who glared when he didn't receive an immediate response, "I said, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Subaru said, smiling despite himself, "But…who made you leader?"

"I'm obviously better at this than you are, and I'm _older_." Tamotsu said with a dismissing had wave.

"And who says we're a team?" War-Rock demanded, not liking this decision being made without him.

"I did, it only makes sense!" Subaru stated simply.

"Just like me being leader." Tamotsu added.

"Shut up, never agreed to that."

"You didn't have to, it's just common sense."

"Just like trying to _ride_ Ox Fire was?" Subaru shot back, remember the insane stunt.

"…Still stronger than you." Tamotsu finally muttered, feeling a ting of pain in his hands still.

"Says who? I finished him off you know!"

"And what a wonderful job you did there. You should have gone for the neck, decapitated him then and there," Tamotsu replied causally.

"_What_ neck? If you didn't notice he really…"

"If you two would stop, I'd tell you something rather important about Gemini," Zero cut in, annoyance clear.

The two stopped their bickering almost instantly, a unanimous "What?" being voiced from both of them at the same time, causing the two to glare a bit at each other.

"…it's about how he acted, isn't it?" War-Rock said, more of a statement that a question.

"Yes. That, no matter what was said, _wasn't_ Gemini. Not the one I knew at least. The swearing, the casual way he talked, his very body language, wasn't like how he usually acts," Zero elaborated.

"So what are you saying?" Subaru asked, curious at this.

"His Denpa-henkan, it had no consciousness point, yet he was obviously controlling the body, but his behavior says different…What if he has partial compliance, not enough for full control, but enough to possess the body? It could be possible that the personality of whatever human he's controlling is starting to assimilate with his own in order to survive better."

"Consciousness point?" Subaru asked, War-Rock having never explained it to him.

"From what I've gotten," Tamotsu started, "It's basically a point where an FM life form stores their…um…'consciousness' when they do a willing Denpa-henkan, like War-Rock's head on your arm and Zero being in my helmet. It's…to preserve their minds so we don't accidently assimilate them into us or something…which is bad, since unlike them, we can't easily unassimilated once we do that…right?"

"Correct, it's a basically defense mechanism. Though it's never happened with humans, whenever an FM was completely assimilated with another creature they Denpa-henkaned with…it never ended well…" Zero confirmed.

"…never ended well how?" Subaru ventured when Zero didn't supply anything more.

"They all got stupidly powerful, but ended up dying just as quickly, as their minds basically shorted out from the power surge. Not to mention they all went crazy and ended up attacking anything that so much as twitched within a twenty mile radius of them," War-Rock finished, remembering what he had be taught about Denpa-henkan.

"…oh..." Subaru said lamely, trying to digest what he had learned, suddenly reminded of all the threats and hazards of even just combining with an FM life form, "So if this Gemini Spark guy has started to be assimilated by whoever he took control of…?"

"Then that ends very badly for us, losing his mind or no, he would have enough power to level everything within a ten mile radius before he finally keeled over on his own. And we would be nearly helpless in fighting him," War-Rock finished, letting his words sink in.

The silence was interrupted as a helicopter suddenly came into view over the tops of the skyscrapers around them, kicking up wind as someone hung haphazardly out the side, shouting questions through a megaphone.

"…well, I'm not paying for any of this," Tamotsu declared, turning and preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Subaru called, causing the blond to turn back, "When are we going to meet again, I mean if we're going to work together we've got to get organized or something…"

"'See you soon'…that's what Gemini Spark said before he left," Tamotsu said, "So we'll see each other when 'soon' happens. It shouldn't be too hard to find whatever he has planned when it happens if this was any indication,"

And then he was gone, zooming down a Wave Road and away from the scene as fast as he could.

Taking one look at the reporter still trying to get him to answer a number of questions from the descending helicopter, Subaru cast one last look over at Detective Gorida, giving the man a nod before taking his leave to.

* * *

**So yes, Ox Fire is still out there, though Gemini Spark is like 'you're my laky now!' and has something planned to try and take both Tamotsu and Subaru out. As for what, you'll see later, though nothing to big yet. I'm only on the 3ed FM (well I guess 4****th**** if you think about Gemini Spark…).**

**As for where Cygnus Wing is…well I'm going to do what the anime did, and just let him disappear for a bit. YES he is doing something, and will be mentioned again soon enough. Just not now.**

**Anyway, I want to hear your ideas for Axl's name, I need a good one ok? **


	10. Dealing With a Thing Known as Aftermath

Chapter 10: Dealing With a Thing Known as 'Aftermath'

**So I have a different type of chapter this time. It'll mainly focus on the aftermath of the recent fight, how events are affecting people, and you all get to start having that fun experience where you know something that the other characters don't as well. Also, I **_**tried**_** to keep everything at least mostly linear, but when I have to mention so many things and switch around so that **_**you**_** know what's happening better it gets a little hard to keep events in order. Just adjust any times that don't seem to fit exactly in your mind so that they do ok?**

**Review Response time:**

**Delphi: Yup, I figured that's a constantly overlooked element. I'm know you can't do that in Starforce (I guess it was kinda irrelevant with the Wave Roads and stuff), but meh. Obviously Tamotsu's far more agile, so he'd figure it out first, and the rest can learn later. And yes, he will more or less be unofficial leader simply because he's best for the job at the moment. Subaru being leader…will take a while. Just look at his character in general at this point in the series, he needs some work. The form changes…not sure. Yeah they'll be the changes Subaru gets in the series, so I **_**may**_** incorporate some equivalents, though I'm not sure how…Will probably use Axl Trigger or something like that then, unless someone comes up with an amazing idea. Don't worry, Recoil Rods will come soon enough, but those are close rang weapons…and like Tamotsu can get close with Ox Fire charging him.**

**Ultimate Black Ace****: The waits fine, I'm just glad to see a review. Anyway, still using the AMFM thing, but it's not something I'm going to press until it becomes relevant later, just passing mention at the moment really (and the 'stronger' isn't the same as the sheer strength that you're probably thinking, but the FMs don't know that either). And yes, I agree about Gorida helping, having (I'm assuming) the main Satellite Police detective on their side will be a **_**big**_** help. For (mostly) obvious reasons, yes Gemini Black is the seemingly OOC character to anyone who's only watched the series, but I'll clear that up later. Everyone but Tamotsu can use Battle Cards to **_**some**_** extent until the Star Carrier thing; it's more fun to type up. No idea if that was a 'mega' attack, but if it was, yay ref without even meaning to. Ah yes, Ox Fire was never subtle, just wait tell the other FMs start attacking who can think more. It's fine on the name thing, but as for a 'darker twist' oh just wait, it'll get worse. Not everyone walks away.**

**LunaClefairy****: Well it only makes sense, and it's made fun of in the series often enough anyway, making Ox Fire **_**not**_** attack the very red Zero Blade wouldn't make any sense. And yes, Zero screwed up, didn't know Battle Cards existed, so he only thought about how he could immediately cause the largest enhancement, hence why Tamotsu is so much stronger at the moment. Probably won't use that name, just cause someone came up with a better one, sorry.**

**Anyway, not as much action, but I tried to keep it interesting. And next chapter everything will be back to its previous speed.**

* * *

Subaru had spent the past hour debating on what to do.

After the fight with Ox Fire yesterday, he had immediately gone home after using a few Recovery Cards to heal up any injuries he may have gotten, no matter how small. He mother had been extremely worried like he had predicted, asking him if he was ok, checking him over for injuries, hardly calming down even when he said he hadn't gone anywhere near the riot.

It was amazing how quickly Subaru was getting comfortable with lying to his mother's face.

After calming down, Subaru had quickly done the little homework he had, before sitting down to eat. They had turned on the TV, quickly changing from any channel that was featuring the riot until they reached a random channel they had never been on before. They had both watched a show from a series that they had never heard of, not having any clue who was who or what was going on, but not caring in the slightest.

It was then that his mother had said something that took all his will to not outwardly react to.

"_You know, as much as I appreciate what Rockman and….Zero Blade are doing for us, but I still can't help but wonder…do their families know? If they got hurt or… would their families be able to know that they died protecting what they love? Do they have…someone that they can talk to, someone to comfort them, do such things must be hard on these kids…they shouldn't have to do this…" _

_There was a pause._

"_Subaru, promise me, promise me that you'll stay safe ok?" She looked to him, "I don't want you to push yourself and try and be like those two other boys, they've chosen to do this because they can, but you…just don't try to do anything that could get yourself seriously hurt."_

So he had lied.

Again, thought what as he supposed to say, 'Hey mom, I know this'll probably freak you out, but I've been risking my life running around as Rockman and trying to save the world from getting blown up. But don't worry, I've only almost died twice now!"

Yeah, _that_ would go over well.

So the rest of the night had been rather awkward as Subaru tried to not let his mother's words bother him, instead trying to actually trying to figure out what was going on in the show that was on, trying to figure out who killed who, who was dying, who was actually dead and more things like that.

In the end all he managed to figure out was that some guy had shot some other girl's sister, who had been cheating on him with his best friend…

…Or something along those lines.

So after a restless night that ended with Subaru passing out on the overhang as he watched the stars, the question had finally come up that the brunet had been debating over for nearly an hour.

Should he go to school or not?

On one hand, he really just didn't want to go. It wasn't anything overly interesting and he was already a good ways ahead of the class. There was also War-Rock complaining and that he would just ditch Subaru if he decided to go to school, and with Gemini Spark's promise still fresh in his mind, that wasn't something he was comfortable with.

But then there was Gonta.

Subaru didn't particularly like the larger boy, but that was beside less important that an FM had possessed him. And then, thanks to Gemini Spark, had managed to get away before either he or Zero Blade could finish him off and free the boy. There was always a chance that someone had seen him, and if past experience was any indication, Luna or Kizamaro would know, or at least have a good idea of where to check.

And then Subaru also wanted to check with Tsukasa about what had happened yesterday.

So after thinking it over for a few more minutes, Subaru finally decided he would go to school again, just to check around for any clues or hints since everyone would be talking about yesterday. Plus it would help give his mom some sense of 'normality' despite what was happening, and the monotonous days helped him calm down, where he could trick himself that nothing bad was happening.

And there was also the sinking suspicion that Luna wouldn't be satisfied with him only attending for one day, and the last thing he needed was his unknowing fangirl tailing him constantly.

Taking another moment to sling his backpack over his shoulder, Subaru took off, calling out a goodbye as he jogged so he would make it.

"_Please_ don't tell me you're going back to that 'school' place!" War-Rock groaned.

"Yup, someone may know something about Gonta, and thus Ox Fire as well, so it's at least worth checking out," And it would assure his mother more if he went as well.

"But what could anyone possible know!" War-Rock all but whined.

"At the very least, someone's gotta know where he lives, and maybe something there would give us a hint? Or someone could have seen Ox walking around while using Gonta's body; you said that FMs could do that, right?" Subaru asked, receiving a reluctant nod.

"Well yes but…"

"Look, if it bothers you that much you can go around the city and see if you can find anything. Just…check back every once in a while, ok?" Subaru cut War-Rock off, not wanting to have to listen to anymore whining.

"…I don't need your permission to do anything," War-Rock muttered, though he seemed to be thinking over the plan a bit, "but as long as I don't have sit through something that boring again, whatever,"

And then the FM left the blue Transfer, Subaru quickly slipping on his Visualizer so he could see the blue and green FM. War-Rock saw this and gave a short wave before taking off onto a random Wave Road, quickly zipping off to god knew where.

Subaru felt slightly guilty for what he had unleashed onto an unsuspecting world, but like hell he was going to listen to War-Rock's constant complaining. Let him go do something productive or at least terrorize that detective that was always bothering them.

* * *

Unknown to Subaru, Detective Gorida was currently trying his hardest to not start slamming his head into the nearest hard object.

It wasn't the sheer amount of paperwork and reports that needed to be filled out that had him so stressed and exasperated. As intimidating as the stack of papers was on his desk was (and those were just formality papers since most everything was digital now), he had slowly been getting used to the increase in work ever since the Skyway attack nearly two weeks ago (and that one incident had spawned enough work to keep him holed up in his office for several days) so this wasn't anything he was to worried about.

No, it was the people who employed him.

"…I mean, what made you think that it was a good idea to willingly let those two stop that creature? And even then they let it get away thanks to _yet another_ one of those creatures! What am I paying you to do Gorida? It's defiantly not to let two kids, _kids _damn it Gorida, run around in costume and…"

Having finally had enough of the heavyset balding man ranting at him, Gorida stood up and slammed his hand onto the wooden desk, managing to silence the man.

"Look, I'm trying my hardest here," Gorida started, exasperation clear, "But to put it bluntly we can't so much as scratch these new creatures that are possessing innocents. As much as I hate to say it, we are lucky, damn lucky you hear; that these kids happened to show up at the same time. Because if it weren't for them that Skyway would have crashed, and those monsters from earlier would still be running around killing people, and we wouldn't be able to do a thing about it except add to the body count!"

There was a moment as Detective Gorida took a moment to calm himself down, the director to shocked at the outburst to say anything.

"Look, I'm, I'm just trying to do my job here, which is to keep the people of this city safe. And if that Rockman and Zero Blade can help and do a better job than I can, I'm not about to get in their way. As much as I don't want to trust them, because this seems _far_ too convenient of timing to me, what other choice do we have?"

The two men stared each other down, Gorida's gaze telling the larger man that he wasn't about to change his mind. He was done being a liability. Even if no bystanders had been killed yet, he had lost three good men in this vain attempt to fight these creatures already.

"Fine, fine…" the director muttered with a sigh, finally giving in, "Do what you wish if you believe it will help in anyway. But, since you've brought up the point that what we have now doesn't affect these new creatures, I'm going to have to draft the labs to try and develop a better weapon, or something…I'll be drafting some of the personnel under your instruction to participate in the testing, since they have the most experience with these things."

And then the director was gone, closing the door to the office behind him with a tad more force than necessary. Gorida waited a moment before letting his head drop into his hands, fingers rubbing his temples as if that would ward of the headache he could feel. As much as what the director had said made sense, that was also code for 'I'm about to double your workload'.

But lack of sleep and stress had shot his nerves and even the medicine he kept in the desk drawer wouldn't do half the good that a solid nights rest would at this point. Of course, Detective Gorida didn't have that luxury, instead he had to fill out useless paperwork and try and convince himself that trusting the two boys with what seemed like the lives of everyone in this city was the right thing to do. They had been the city's saving grace up to now, but there was also the fact that it wouldn't be wise to relay on them so completely.

Not that they seemed to have much of a choice in the matter though.

But, at the very least, Detective Gorida could make a point of at the very least staying out of the way and trying to keep innocents out of the crossfire. Though they could hardly be blamed for it, the two seemed to have a habit for forgetting about things like property damage and friendly fire while fighting the creatures, and though he had seen Rockman get knocked through a truck and get right back up, a normal person wouldn't be doing that anytime soon. Not to mention the damn reporters didn't' care about safety and always seemed to be getting in the way, and even when (because it was really inevitable at this point) casualties started racking up they wouldn't stop.

So with a sigh, the detective starting shifting through physical and digital papers alike, deciding on what measures should be taken to account for all that had happened.

After all, Misora Hibiki was planning to hold a concert in the city in a few days, and though with modern repairs any damages would only take a day or two, everything needed to be perfect. Why such a popular pop idol wanted to sing here after all that happened was beyond the detective, though it was probably for the same reason so few people had left the city despite the attacks.

Since the closest thing to 'world peace' (relatively speaking, especially compared to about 150 years ago) that they would probably ever see had been achieved, people wanted a little action in their lives now.

Idiots.

* * *

Tamotsu muttered something under his breath as he snapped the led on his pencil again_._

Once again glad he had long ago switched to mechanical, he clicked the end a few times until more of the graphite was visible and continued to work on the essay. He always disliked these written parts of tests that they just _had_ to use paper and pencil for instead of typing it like everything else, but it wasn't like he could do much against that, not unless he didn't mind failing.

And his grades were low enough in this class. Not as if they were actually bad per say, but it just irked him that he couldn't seem to ever get up to a damn A for once in his life in writing; and only because he just wasn't good at describing what he thought through paper.

A few more minutes of angrily writing out his spotty response to the prompt only served to irritate the blond even more, each sentence sounding less and less convincing in even his own mind. Finally setting the pencil down when the led snapped _again_, Tamotsu decided to stop abusing the thing and to check over his paper.

Reading over it a few times and correcting a few misspellings here and there, Tamotsu glared at the paper as if it had personally wronged him, ticked off at the fact that he had only managed to answer about three-fourths of the questions asked, yet he was in no mood to try and answer the remaining ones. Instead, he ignored the large amount of blank space on his paper and quickly scribbled in the rather uncreative yet classic title of 'Question Answers' on the first line.

Getting up, he made sure to keep his face neutral (since the older man that taught this class seemed convinced he was some stupid street punk who only maintained a high B average due to sheer luck) and placed the paper on the teacher's desk with a bit more force than necessary. Turing, he started for the door of the classroom when the grey haired man spoke up.

"And just where are you going?"

"Bathroom." And then he was out the door and gone, not caring if the teacher tried to stop him or not, resisting the urge to just slam the door.

A brisk walk through the halls and he actually did arrive at the restroom, glad that no one else was in there. Finally letting out the breath he had been unintentional holding, Tamotsu put his hands to his face and tried to block out the world for at least a moment. After this failed horribly, he let himself lean on the tilled wall, trying to relax for a moment and failing just as horrible as before. It would be nice to just take a nap, but despite knowing he needed sleep he still wasn't tired at all…

"What's wrong Tamotsu?" Zero's voice asked from the red Transfer, noting the boys stressed expression.

"It's just…I'm mad at myself ok?" Tamotsu let out, looking at the mirror over the sink and almost winced at his own reflection.

After failing to save the person possessed by and FM _again_ yesterday, Tamotsu hadn't been able to sleep (again), and instead pestered Zero into telling him as much as possible, and the FM life form was finally somewhat forthcoming.

He learned that Zero had been a very well-known army general of Planet FM, often the leader of many of the small wars (and how a war could be small was beyond Tamotsu, but Zero assured him that they were just that) with Planet AM. He loved the trill of fighting, though he tried to restrain himself now, because apparently that had let to his betrayal (and the FM let it slip that he had once been nicknamed 'Red Demon' because of his ability to slaughter AMs, but that had been forfeited when he had committed treason). At some point or another, Zero had risen among the ranks enough that he had been entrusted with a very important task. Of course the red FM _refused_ to tell Tamotsu just what that was, but threatening to not say anything more had stopped the blonds whining.

Apparently he had eventually become so trusted he even knew FM King Cepheus, and though not on a truly personal level, it was something that few could claim because of the King's paranoia (apparently having your entire family slaughtered and multiple attempts on your own life did that to a, err…FM). So, due to his nearly blind loyalty at this point, he hadn't truly asked what the task had been at the time, and instead just done whatever it was since he trusted King Cepheus. Apparently whatever the effects of the task were, his did _not_ like, and having never been told what would truly happen, he felt betrayed, going so far as to threaten the King in his own palace and storming off.

Though he still refused to say what he had done, Tamotsu knew it had to be big, because Zero had stormed into the Palace of the FM King Cepheus, demanding answers and not caring about whatever respect he had had before. Getting an answer he didn't like, Zero left angrily, throwing all loyalty out the proverbial window when he attacked a questionable research lab and killed most everyone there, destroying everything they had been working on. Finding the Andromeda key, he stole it and tried to escape with it, knowing that just breaking it would only lead to Cepheus simply restoring it.

And then a chase had begun, and Zero had almost been caught and taken back to be killed. So in order to get away he threw the Andromeda key away, forcing the ones chasing him to split so they wouldn't forever lose the key, and from there he escaped the remaining forces. Well, and he killed anyone who wasn't smart enough to just give up.

From there, he had wandered around a bit, before detecting the signal that their planet was giving off and deciding to head there since it was obvious there was technology and intelligent life. Zero had just taken the opportunity that presented itself when the attacks started to get some form of revenge where Cepheus couldn't as easily send backup.

After the extensive story, Tamotsu had been restless and drafted Zero into late-night training, wanted to be stronger for next time they fought Ox Fire, or for whenever Cygnus Wing decided to show up again. And then there was Gemini Spark, who Zero assured couldn't be easy, especially if what Zero was thinking was happening to the FM. So they trained all through the night, Zero teaching Tamotsu more skills with all the forms of the Z-Saber since it would be his only weapon. Tamotsu had managed to get back just in time to get a 'nice' ten minute nap before his alarm went off.

So after all he had done in a 24-hour period, it only made sense that he look like hell, what with was normally smooth hair frizzed a bit from the lack of care, a few bags under his eyes and just the general grumpiness that came with not getting anything that could be considered decent sleep in over two days.

It really didn't help that his mind felt the need to replay both failures in his head again and again.

* * *

Misora Hibiki absently tapped out a random tune on the seat in front of her, her manager ignoring her and letting the young girl do as she pleased.

Humming a bit, the dark magenta haired girl thought over the song that kept playing in her head, tapping out the beat so she wouldn't lose it. The tune itself had been easy enough to come up with really, but the lyrics, they never came out right. No matter what, they never 'flowed' or showed how she really felt, sounding forced and fake.

Well, it wasn't as if they were any faker than what she sang now, since her manager came up with them with the help of a few others she didn't know. They were nice, but they weren't her so to speak, and it made Misora a little irritated that she had become popular on what she considered 'fake' songs, since she didn't write them.

"…Where my dreams pile up so very high…" She sang quietly to herself, but just as quickly shook her head, "No… doesn't sound right…hmmm…"

Misora thought for a moment before typing up the line on the laptop in front of her, despite her distaste for them. Making sure her manager couldn't see, she watched as the part she had highlighted was quickly deleted and replaced with a new line, rearranged as the occupant of the laptop gave their input.

**Where wishes and dreams pile up and wait?**

Misora thought about it for a moment, humming out the words in the sentence a few times, letting the feel wash over her. The heavyset manager gave her a look before checking his watch again, starting to tap his foot again. Misora ignored him and took a moment to readjust her favorite pink hoodie before typing in her own idea.

**Now look in the sky; in my heart; where the wishes and dreams pile up and lie?**

A few moments passed as she tapped the screen a few more times as she completed the lyric, and listened as her manager let out a sigh.

"I'll go and see what's taking so long Ms. Misora," The man muttered, ignoring the face the girl made at being referred to as 'Ms.'

As soon as the door was closed, Misora kicked her feet on the table and laid back more on the couch in the waiting room. Waiting a moment to make sure he was gone, her rather strange friend finally appeared on the screen, shifting the typed lyrics off to the side so they were still visible.

Misora never thought of herself as necessarily 'normal', considering she wasn't boy crazy or into makeup or jewelry or things like that. But even she had to admit being friends with an extraterrestrial green eyes blue harp-like creature that was apparently called an 'FM Life form' took 'strange' to a new level. But, despite the recent trouble that the other FMs had been causing, Harp was nice enough, and had long ago abandoned the idea of destroying the earth. In fact…

"I think that's prefect Misora!" The FM said happily, enjoying that they were almost done with Misora's first 'real' song. The blue FM _loved_ music for obvious reasons, and adored creating it even more.

"Yup, we only have to tough up on a few of the lines and we'll be good! And he said I wouldn't do it! Ha!" Misora cheered, taking no small pleasure in that she had proved her manager wrong. Of course, she had Harp's help, her ideas helped to almost instantly fill in any gaps or correct anything that didn't sound right. And with the two working together they had made a nearly complete song in less than a week.

The blue FM smiled before leaving the laptop, letting the windows open take up the full screen once more. Though Misora couldn't see it, she could just barely feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Harp moved invisibly through the air before entering the magenta haired girl's guitar. The FM appeared a second later on the small panel installed onto the interment, confirming that she had transferred with no trouble.

"So…these old allies of yours…there all going to be in the city?" Misora asked again, Harp nodding.

"Yes, they'll be here since War-Rock is still here. And he obviously still has the Andromeda key, so they will want to get that back. I'm not sure what Zero is doing here…if it's really him of course, but he seems to at least have the same goal as us for now. We should still be cautious, not just of Zero, but all the other FMs as well, they'll be the strongest Cepheus will be willing to send, only second to his own personal guards of course," Harp paused for a moment, "Misora, are you sure you want to do this? To fight against them like this? You could be hurt, or killed you know…"

The girl smiled brightly at the worried FM.

"Don't worry so much Harp, I can fight, so I might as well. Cause if they do win, not fighting to stay safe wouldn't do any good would it?"

"Yes but…"

"I'll be fine Harp, it's not like the other FMs can hurt me now that we've formed a bond, right?"

* * *

Tsukasa stumbled into his foster parents' home, clinging to the doorknob like a lifeline as the world suddenly tilted and nearly sent the green haired boy sprawling. He was grateful that the school helped get him a ride home early since his parents couldn't pick him up before the afternoon, but now he had to walk himself the rest of the way since he refused the help.

Just barely managing to stumble inside, Tsukasa pushed the door closed as he leaned against it, panting with exhaustion as sweat covered his forehead that made his long bangs stick to his skin, slightly obscuring his already blurred vision. Letting a few more moments go by, Tsukasa waited until the pounding in his head reached a manageable point, and the room's violent spinning was reduced to the equivalent of a rocking boat.

Taking a few shaky steps forward, Tsukasa risked moving away from the wall and towards the bathroom, just barely stopping himself from collapsing as his headache suddenly returned to full force. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Tsukasa tried to bear the pain as best as he could, forcing himself onward and barely resisting the urge to just curl up and sob until the pain passed.

After a few agonizing minutes of inching forward, Tsukasa had only made it halfway across the room, the slightly ajar door to the bathroom seeming to mock him as it refused to get any closer. He glared at it before taking another half step forward, having to stop again at the dizziness. As soon as it passed he repeated the process he had been doing for the past five minutes, making sure to not go to fast lest he make it any worse…

Tsukasa only had a chance to gasp as the horrible headache suddenly amplified to the point that it felt as though something was pounding his head from the inside, the feeling making his whole body hurt.

Collapsing onto the ground and curling into a ball, Tsukasa screamed as he gripped his head in pain, trying to will whatever it was to _stop, please…_As if to mock him, the pain somehow got worse, and the boy's screaming turned into an unholy screeching sound that echoed throughout the empty house, the sound resistant walls preventing anyone from hearing his pain and coming to help.

And then it stopped.

Not completely, but the agonizing feeling subsided enough so that Tsukasa could cautiously open his eyes, slowly pulling his hands away from where he had been grabbing at his hair as if that would stop the pain. His ears were ringing slightly, and it took him a moment for his hazy mind to realize that it was from his own screaming.

His vision was little more than a blurred mass of colors as tears and weariness clouded his eyes, and the room was once again spinning enough to make the boy tilt violently as he tried to push himself up. Collapsing once more onto the ground, Tsukasa finally decided to pull himself forward over the ground as best as he could, pushing himself forward with his slightly numb legs and practically clawing at the ground to pull himself forward.

Ironically, this method was much faster than his previous one, and it only took another minute to cross the rest of the room and push open the door so he could get into the bathroom. Though his pain hazed state, Tsukasa winced as the headache started to grow nearly unbearable for an agonizing moment before going back to dull throb as before.

It took a moment for his mind to process that he was still on the ground and the median cabinet was _above_ the sink, far out of reach.

Letting one hand reach up and grasp the granite edge of the sink, Tsukasa managed to pull himself up with no small amount of effort, body trembling so much that he almost crashed onto the hard tile below once more, just barely managing to save himself. There were a few more moments of struggling before Tsukasa managed to get his chest level with the sink counter, grasping onto the slick dip of the sink as best as he could.

Looking upwards, Tsukasa squinted his eyes as he tried to limit the blurriness of his vision enough to make out the handle to the glass cabinet above him. Fumbling for a few seconds with the small knob, Tsukasa let out a sigh of relief as he managed to pull one door free.

Reaching inside, various pill containers and first aid supplies crashed into the sink as Tsukasa fumbled around, reaching for the bottle jammed into the corner and nearly forgotten. After another few moments of reaching blindly around within the cabinet and pulling out wrong bottles, Tsukasa's hands wrapped around the small blue bottle, the color contrasting sharply with the orange and white pill bottles scattered about.

Relief washed over the boy that was strong enough to overcome the pain for a moment, allowing him to pull himself up a bit more, though his legs wobbled. Tsukasa took a moment to look over the small blue bottle, skimming the label that had the warnings for the still in-progress drug that he had been a guinea pig for not so long ago. Having worked far better than anyone had ever expected when combined with normal therapy, he had continued to receive the medication even after it had fully taken effect, just in case of a relapse.

Like now for instance.

Tsukasa took a moment to allow himself a moment to relax, he attempted to pry open the lid with one hand, feeling dull exasperation as he couldn't open the twist top properly like that. There was a moment's hesitation as Tsukasa debated a moment on whether letting go of the sink was wise or not considering his condition. But since his shaking had reached a minimum, Tsukasa decided to let go so he could open the medication, after all, the sooner he got it the better.

Struggling to open the top with his shaking hands, Tsukasa glared at the small pill bottle as he continued to vainly fumble with it. Muttering a few choice words that he would never say if he wasn't in so much pain, the green haired boy continued to try and open the top. At least, he did until he suddenly dropped it as his hands went impossibly numb in a mere second.

And then, not a second later his head suddenly exploded with pure, indescribable agony, causing the boy to let out a gasping, choking shout of pain, freed hands quickly shooting up to cradle his head. Attempting to take a step, Tsukasa's foot slipped out from under him on the slick tile, causing the boy's eyes to go wide as he fell.

Before he could do little more than registered that he had even slipped, the side of his head slammed hard into the sink edge with a sickening thud, and Tsukasa's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he blacked out and crumpled limply to the ground like a broken doll.

* * *

After being forced to sit through class after class and take a very long written exam, Tamotsu was in an even worse mood despite trying to calm down in the bathroom for nearly fifteen minutes, grumbling and wishing nothing more for the day to end so he could go sleep.

It was actually quite lucky for him that he had decided to take the long way back to the classroom, and happened to walk by an empty classroom.

No matter what day or age you were in, there were always people who wanted to be better than others. So there were always people who thought that they were tough as nails, and somehow thought beating up people who couldn't even defend themselves somehow proved it. Of course, this was often done secretly since such people still feared those more powerful than them wrath; so you had to just be in the right place at the right time to ever even know about it.

Hearing a muffled cry from behind the closed door, Tamotsu looked in just in time to see two boys shove another, much scrawny one down onto the ground. The two had attempted to look 'tough' by dressing like rather stereotypical punks, though this image was ruined by the fact that neither of them had hit really puberty yet, making the cloths just look awkward. Of course, they were more than 'tough' enough to knock down the other boy who was even shorter and scrawnier than they were.

The taller of the two (not that that was saying much) picked up the scrawny red head on the ground, and brought his fist back to punch him, the boy just cringing back and not even bothering to try and escape at this point..

Tamotsu felt his blood boil. Deeply ingrained hatred for such acts flared up once more, preventing him from even considering leaving the scene even brief enough to get an authority figure of any kind.

"The hell are you two assholes doing?" Tamotsu yelled into the room as he flung open the door and stormed inside.

Taking advantage of his superior height, he made sure to stand tall and look imposingly down at the two, a scowl on his face. To their credit, the two 'punks' only looked slightly startled at his appearance before glaring at him in a way they thought was intimidating.

"Get outta here Blondie, this doesn't concern you!" The one standing off to the side spat.

Tamotsu had to roll his eyes at that. Because really? _Really?_ Did they just watch a couple of movies about a few gangs or mobs and decide to copy what they said and or did and suddenly think that they were tough stuff? Heck, from the way the one holding the innocent kid was pulling back to throw his punch, it was obvious they hadn't even really learned to fight.

"Like hell it doesn't. Now you two listen to me, drop the kid, and I won't have to deflate your massive ego and show you just how not-tough you are, ok?" Tamotsu said in an annoyed tone, vaguely wondering if he could wrap this up and get back before classes changed.

The one holding the shaking red head nodded to the other and he started walking up to Tamotsu, trying to look imposing and failing since he was about three inches shorter. Tamotsu just gave him an impatient look, tapping his foot and giving him an 'I'm waiting' look.

And suddenly the boy charged, obviously determined to take the taller blond off guard with this and score a cheap shot or two. Blinking at the yelling boy, Tamotsu quickly corrected his stance to counter the sloppy move. As soon as the boy got close enough, Tamotsu stepped aside before grabbing his arm roughly as he passed. Turning so he could use the momentum properly, he flipped the boy so he landed hard on his back on a desk next to Tamotsu, breath knocked out of him enough that he couldn't yell at the sudden pain, a strange wheezing sound escaping him.

Ignoring the boy now since he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon (unless he was really stupid), Tamotsu turned just in time to let out a yelp as he had to dodge a flash of silver because holy _shit_ when did that kid get a pair of scissors?

"Whoa there kid!" Tamotsu shouted as he easily dodged the clumsily slashing of the boy, "You don't want to go to jail for stabbing someone do you?"

This seemed to shock the other boy, and he looked in his hand as if he just noticed that he was holding it. But just as quickly his expression dissolved into pure uncontained rage before he screamed;

"I'm _NOT_ a kid!"

Taking another slash at Tamotsu, the blond could vaguely hear someone at the door shouting for help, but chose to ignore it. Instead, the next time the other boy slashed at him, he managed to grab his wrist. Squeezing tightly and twisting, Tamotsu forced him to drop the scissors, which the blond just a quickly kicked away. The boy thrashed and started snarling so much that he seemed more like a rabid animal than anything else before suddenly freezing and going almost limp, trembling a bit. The sudden change in behavior startled Tamotsu so much that her nearly dropped the shaking child.

A high-pitched scream caused Tamotsu to look up from the boy and see that a small group of students in the doorway, pointing at…him? No, something behind him…Tamotsu quickly turned and froze in shock.

Floating (probably on a Wave Road) outside the window with a smirk, Gemini Spark grinned even wider when he met Tamotsu's gaze before he quickly disappeared from sight.

Everyone seemed frozen at shock, many people recognizing Gemini Spark from the incident yesterday. Those that did could at least figure out that the 'boy' they had seen wasn't normal, since they were currently on the second floor of the school.

Tamotsu on the other hand felt like he wanted to vomit from the sickening feeling in his gut, fear quickly spreading throughout his being.

'…_what is _he_ doing here?'_ was the only thing the blond could think for several moments, letting reality set in as he remembered what Zero told him about Gemini Spark's ultrasonic waves, _'Why did he attack here, only to leave? What does he want…?'_

Unable to take it, Tamotsu helped the abused boy up, and noting the bruise he sported on his cheek, he pushed past the people crowded at the doorway helping him to the nurse as an excuse to not go back to class just yet.

* * *

Gonta wasn't at the school.

Not that Subaru every really expected him to be…but still, it never hurt to hope.

Because of all that had happened, it was no surprise that the rumors about, well most anything really at this point, were flying around, twisting and changing as they passed to each new person until they were unrecognizable from what they were originally.

Subaru spent most of the day not really paying attention to anything the teachers said, instead doing something he had never really done before; make a point of listening to the local gossip. In between classes Subaru asked about Gonta, trying to seem as discrete as possible, though he had a feeling he was failing horrible at it if the looks he was getting were any indication. Or maybe it was just him being at school in general. Thankfully most people seemed distracted with the fight that had happened near the middle of the day, and the busted water line that got them out of school hours early.

As the filled out so repairs could be made, Subaru managed to catch sight of Luna for the first time on the school grounds as the girl looked around rather worriedly, the two boys that normally followed her nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Luna," Subaru said as he walked up to the blond who looked at him oddly, "Have you seen Gonta anywhere?"

"No, I haven't, not since yesterday when he ran off…" Luna trailed off, seeming to be lost in thought for a moment before she snapped back to attention, "I bet that idiot is just off somewhere, deciding that he didn't want to come to school today to dodge that test we had in history…"

Luna fumed at the thought before crossing her arms with a huff and seeming to ignore Subaru as she muttered angrily to herself. A few moments of near silence passed like this, and Subaru debated on whether or not to ask if she knew where Gonta could be found or where the larger boy lived.

"Hey…Subaru…?" Luna suddenly asked in a quiet voice, "You were near where the riot was yesterday, right?"

Subaru blinked at this before nodding, "Yeah?"

"…was that really him? That bull…Minotaur…thing that fought Sir Rockman and Zero Blade….was it him?" And then the girl turned to him, a nearly pleading look in her eyes, "Was that monster really Gonta Ushijima?"

Subaru didn't answer immediately. It was obvious that the girl wanted him to dispel all the rumors she had to have been hearing and say that no, it wasn't her friend, that no, he wasn't taken over like Utagai had been. It was tempting to lie, to prevent her any more hurt or pain…

But Subaru couldn't lie, not when she would find out the truth eventually, not when she knew the truth and was just in denial.

"…Yeah, that was Gonta…"

Hurt and sadness washed over Luna as she was forced to accept it, that her friend had been turned into a monstrous creature. That he and the one she admired so much had fought with the intent of killing each other, and very nearly did just that.

"You know, from what I've heard, other people have been turned into creatures like Gonta was…" into Virus-Humans, not a Denpa-Human, though the concept was similar enough, "And whenever either Rockman or Zero Blade would defeat them, the human that was being used chanced back, and they were unharmed."

And then Luna brightened at hearing that Gonta could, no, _would_ be saved and unharmed, instead of hurt or even killed like she had thought.

"I know that my Sir Rockman will surly save Gonta then, he never fails!"

Subaru winced a bit at that, at just how wrong she was. He had already failed twice; both times were with saving people he knew who had been taken over by FM life forms. Not counting the Skyway incident, to him those were the only fights that really mattered, where people had been being used, and he had lost both.

"Come on Kizamaro, we have to go!" Luna declared as she grabbed the smaller boy's arm as soon as he walked up, and all but drug him with her and out the school gate to do whatever she had deemed important.

Subaru just shook his head at the girl, she baffled him endlessly and there was nothing that he could do to understand her better in anyway. And her crush on 'Sir Rockman' was something that the brunet had mixed feeling about. On one hand, it was nice that someone appreciated him that much, but then again it was Luna of all people, who had been overly adamant about dragging him to school and rather annoying in general. And there was the fact that she clearly didn't like _him_, so if she ever found out the truth…

Subaru just shrugged off the thoughts and walked off to the school planetarium, deciding to kill a little time before he started to look for any hints of Cygnus Wing, Ox Fire, or even Gemini Spark. Subaru remembered that he had forgotten to ask Luna where Gonta lived or may be, but he dismissed those thoughts, reasoning that Ox Fire wasn't Gonta, and thus wouldn't return to those places.

Pushing open the door, Subaru was rather pleased when there was no one inside, which made it easier to look at star formations or constellations or galaxies or whatever he wanted. Taking control of the projection system, Subaru scrolled through the controls as he plopped down in the main seat before relaxing.

After a few minutes, Subaru let himself frown as the thought that had been nagging him for most of the school day. It wasn't that he hadn't gotten any closer to finding anything about Gonta or Ox Fire, it wasn't that he had had to attend school again, or that the odds simply kept stacking against him as time went on, he and Zero Blade were now outnumbered, and Gemini Spark had hinted that there were at least five other FM life forms that would make themselves known soon enough.

No, it was that Tsukasa had suddenly had a fit of something within the first hour of the day, nearly collapsing at his desk and complaining of horrible headaches and weakness. When dismissed to the nurse, the boy had almost collapsed before Subaru had shot out of his own seat and caught the boy, silently being elected to help the weakened boy to the nurse.

Subaru had actually been somewhat hesitant to do this, remember what Tsukasa had told him yesterday, but the green haired boy was obviously incapable of walking on his own. And instead of lashing out, Tsukasa had been grateful for his help, none of the hate or malice present in his voice from yesterday.

_Their pace was slow and clumsy, as if Subaru tried to move to fast, Tsukasa was unable to keep up and ended up being half dragged then. So the two were at a rather odd limping pace as Tsukasa was forced to stop every so often as his body pitched forward when an especially strong wave of dizziness hit him. Subaru didn't complain about the snail's pace they were at, instead constantly asking if he was alright._

"_T-thanks Subaru…" Tsukasa said with a gasp as he leaned on the brunet after he almost fell again, his arm slung over Subaru's shoulder the only thing preventing him from gracelessly face-planting the floor._

"_It's no problem Tsukasa, but I'm seriously worried about you…" Subaru said, looking over the sweating and shaking boy._

"_It's fine, really. It happens occasionally, and if I can just get home, I can get something to stop it…" Tsukasa managed to say steadily, and as if to prove his point he straightened himself a bit and managed to wobble less._

_The two of them managed to get to the nurse in another minute or two, their pace speed up as Tsukasa seemed to be getting over whatever fit he had been experiencing little by little. As soon as the nurse saw Tsukasa she immediately pulled him away from Subaru, quickly shooing the brunet back to class despite his protests._

"_Hey, don't worry Subaru, I'll be fine!" Tsukasa said with a smile before the nurse nearly shoved him onto the bed in the room, fussing over him about walking around like that._

_It didn't help calm Subaru's nerves that Tsukasa had sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than the brunet's._

After class, he had gone straight to the nurse, hoping to check on the green haired boy, only to learn he had gone home hours earlier for bed rest.

Subaru switched the settings on the projector, trying to take his mind off it, but the nagging feeling wouldn't leave him. Maybe it was just everything adding up over the past few days, making him overly weary and cautions, but the foreboding feeling wouldn't lessen.

Subaru stood up after a moment and triggered the planetarium to turn off. Picking up his bag, he turned and left, not caring about waiting for War-Rock and instead electing to check on Tsukasa, just in case.

* * *

**So, no real action, but I do think I made it interesting, and plus I think it's nice to not have constant fighting, show some real life once in a while. And all this was basically prelude to the next chapter where any illusion of peace will be shattered completely as it always is. Let's just say Gemini will decide to take a very direct approach, since I've introduced him very early so he can begin manipulation early on.**

**Oh and anyone know the Japanese name of the city? I've forgotten and I can't seem to find it and I **_**really **_**don't want to have to skip the episodes for that one easily missed detail. It would really help out so I can type more than just 'The city' all the friggen time…**


	11. Burn Out Brighter

Chapter 11: Burn Out Brighter

**Welcome back to the next chapter, and god I hope you're ready, because everything is about to go to hell (again, this will happen a lot I guess). Kinda compressed a few episodes into these two chapters, but it makes everything flow better and elements unnecessary chapters that would pretty much just be the episode in story form.**

**Reviewer Response Time:**

**Ultimate Black Ace: Technicalities, I didn't plan for it to be that attack, actually Subaru was copying Tamotsu's quick movement thing, though far slower. Explained later. As for the violence, yeah, people aren't 'used' to the attacks yet, so still mostly run away, no one's doing anything **_**to**_** stupid yet. But once the FMs get here and start getting impatient, and take drastic measures. Gorida will play a bigger role later as things progress, more or less working the political system for them. Tamotsu's endurance, I know people who could go like 4 days without sleep and be fine (I've gone 3 days and I was fine), so yeah. Of course, that would be without having to fight like he will later. Misora's had experience, which will be obvious when she fights, though never directly stated, you can just assume it. War-Rock avoiding the school…err…things happen this chapter, just read below ok?**

**Delphi: Well, Harp will be explained a bit more. Out of all the evil FMs she's one of the smartest and least loyal since she so easily left. So I took that, added some logic, and the fact that typing all that out wouldn't serve any purpose. And I'll have her state why later, in this and the next chapter. Once again on the form changing; I **_**may**_** be able to do that, but logic wouldn't let me do it tell a **_**lot**_** later. But I will be doing something **_**kinda**_** similar for Tamotsu and Zero later, it's not really throwing in an upgrade, but it's somewhat similar, maybe? I actually haven't played an X game all the way through, only a few of the Zero series that I 'borrowed' from a friend, so refs are either off the wiki or accidental. Oh and thanks for the city name. **

**LunaClefairy: Ohhhhh…so you don't have the game knowledge everyone else seems to? Oh well, that'll make everything more exciting for you then~ As for Harp…it'll be explained later, next chapter I think. And yes, Gemini will be causing major headaches for everyone, specifically Gemini Black with his anger problems I'm adding. And thanks for the tow name, getting it from two different people confirms it (though I'll have to check the spelling but meh, more than I knew before right?), plus it's nice to see people looking for stuff like that**

Tamotsu left the school grounds feeling rather numb, which was a welcome relief compared to the icy claws of dread he had felt before.

Though no one had be (seriously) hurt, the Satellite Police had come over to question since a large Denpa reading had been detected at the same time. The kid who had decided to use the pair of scissors as a weapon was amazingly not going to be taken to a juvenile detention center, solely because everyone who had witnessed the fight had clearly seen Gemini Spark.

This had sent the Satellite Police into a near frenzy, as no one knew where he would strike next. Thankfully this was _far_ more isolated than the riot yesterday, though it baffled the Satellite Police why Gemini Spark had only limited to the two boys (there was also the question of why Tamotsu wasn't affected, but thankfully they let it drop). People just theorized that it was give a warning, he could strike anywhere at any time he pleased and leave before anyone could do anything about it.

It was Gemini Spark basically threatening everyone present without even having to come into the building pretty much saying 'Nothing you can do can stop me~' to, well, _everyone_. The schools were supposed to have the top of the line Denpa-virus repeller things (whatever they were really called) and would quickly spread fear. People would start to panic when they realized that they weren't safe (though thinking that they ever were was a mistake) and think less rationally.

At least, that's what Zero had said, trying to tell the blond what he felt Gemini Spark's motivations were.

Tamotsu had stepped off to the side while listening to Zero's explanation so he didn't attract too much attention. Thinking it over for a second, Tamotsu realized that it kind of made sense…especially if he wanted to freak people out. The only reason the whole school hadn't been evacuated right then and there was simply because it would have caused an unnecessary panic since Gemini Spark had left a few seconds later. Despite the magnitude of the event, because only a few people were present to witness it, the Satellite Police had talked with all of them and somehow convened them to not say anything. The last thing people needed to know was that schools were possibly being targeted so soon after the riot.

Of course, they still let the school out within the hour, claiming a waterline had burst.

Deciding to hurry and head home, Tamotsu got up and pushed past a random green haired kid, ignoring the way he started to cuss at him and continuing on, picking up his pace. More focused on the ground and engrossed in his own thoughts than where he was actually walking and feeling more tired than ever, Tamotsu ended up barreling strait into yet another kid, but this time with enough force to knock both of them down.

"Ow! Why don't you watch….hey I know you!" The brunet that he had run into said as he quickly stood up and pointed accusingly at him.

Tamotsu looked up and stopped his own less apocopate retort at seeing that he also recognized the other. After all, who wouldn't remember a kid with hair that stuck up like that? And the weird green goggle-glasses thing he wore propped on his forehead were enough of a giveaway of any.

"Oh yeah…you're that kid from the day of the Skyway thing…" Tamotsu muttered as he got up, "Looks like you made it out of that in one piece."

Blinking a bit at that Subaru was somewhat surprised at the actual relief in the blonds voice, "Uh yeah…I wasn't really anywhere near the actual attack when it happened…what about you?"

"Had to pick someone up, so I was at a completely different terminal at the time, didn't even know about it tell it was almost over…err sorry for being so short with you, but I was running late…" Tamotsu replied as he smoothed out his clothes a bit, "Crazy stuff huh?"

"Yeah…and it's fine, not like it was a big deal compared to what happened twenty minutes later right?"

Tamotsu laughed a bit at that before agreeing, "Yup, suddenly your own problems seem so insignificant right? Anyway, I'm Tamotsu, kid."

"Oi, Don't call me 'kid'! You go here to so you can't be much older!" Subaru quickly retorted.

"Then what should I call you?" Tamotsu asked with a shrug.

"My name's Subaru."

"Well how was I supposed to know that? It's not like I can read minds or something…" insert another shrug.

"You could have _asked_ you know."

"Details."

Zero on the other hand wasn't listening, instead focusing on the approaching Denpa energy. It very faint…whoever it was, was obviously very good at masking themselves but hadn't quite mastered it yet. So for the past five minutes Zero had been mentally tracking it, tensing as the distance grew steadily less and less, never losing track of it even as it zigzagged a bit.

And then it was heading right towards them, at such speed its intent was obvious. After tracking it for so long Zero was able to compare its basic wavelength to the brunet Tamotsu was talking to, (Subaru was it?), and realized that they matched enough (almost perfectly actually) that a Denpa-henkan could be achieved.

Reacting quickly, Zero shot out of Tamotsu's Transfer in a blur, ignoring the boy's shout of protest as his arm was jerked forward from the hasty action. The FM life form that had been targeting Subaru had a body made of pulsing green energy and blue armor that looked somewhat familiar but Zero ignored that. The FM stopped in shock at Zero's sudden appearance, beast-like maw opening to let out a shout a second before Zero crashed into him…

Managing to catch Zero, the two grappled for a moment and stared each other down until the familiarity struck Zero as he got a good look at the other FM's face. His head was exactly the same as the one that was on Rockman's left arm. But if he was trying to head to the brunet below….

Oh boy.

Shoving the other FM back sharply, the two looked at each other, War-Rock's mixed with surprise that overrode the anger he felt at being attacked.

"You're…Zero…?" War-Rock asked, not entirely sure.

"And you're the FM that's Denpa-henkaned with the boy below to form 'Rockman' correct?" Zero asked.

War-Rock flinched a bit at that. After all the trouble of keeping a 'secrete identity' and he had blown it because he couldn't sense other FMs well enough. Though even if he was more adept at that skill, War-Rock doubted he would be able to sense Zero anyway, since he was only a few feet away and the red FM might as well not be there.

"What the hell?" A voice called up.

The two FMs looked down to see Subaru looking up directly at them (which was something Zero was surprised about) with his strange green glasses over his eyes, his gaze kept flicking from a confused Tamotsu to Zero, quickly putting two and two together. War-Rock just waved at the boy casually, deciding to let everything just happen at this point, the action snapping the brunet out of his confusion before he turned onto Tamotsu.

"_You're_ Zero Blade?! How-_Mph!_"

Subaru's near yelling was cut off as Tamotsu slapped his hand over the smaller boy's mouth before proceeding to drag the struggling brunet away and around to the side of building where it was less likely someone would overhear. Finally satisfied that no one would randomly sneak up on them, Tamotsu pinned Subaru to the wall by his shoulders.

"Ok _talk_! How do you know that!" Tamotsu growled, paranoia only amplified by his lack of sleep and stress. So maybe it was getting to him more than he though, whatever.

"That would actually be my fault," Zero's voice said, causing the blond to look around vainly for the FM, though Subaru easily located him.

"Your fault? Well if he didn't know before he sure does now…" Tamotsu muttered, deciding to look the direction Subaru was, feeling less like an idiot then.

"If it makes you feel any better, your new friend here is actually Rockman," Zero added offhandedly, smirking at the reaction from both boys.

Subaru froze up before letting out a nervous laugh at Tamotsu's annoyed expression, who in turn finally let go of his shoulders and just glared. There was an awkward silence in which War-Rock arrived (not that Tamotsu knew that) but decided to stay silent as the two just looked at each other for a few more moments.

"…'Wasn't anywhere near the actual attack' eh?" Tamotsu finally said with a smirk, deciding that if things stayed silent like they would get nowhere. And awkward silences were awkward.

"…Well what was I supposed to tell you, that I 'caught the train' or something?" Subaru answered after a pause, more than happy to help break up the tense silence.

"…Point…and don't ever make that joke again, ever," Tamotsu trailed off before cutting off Subaru as he tried to say something; "But really, Rock_man_?"

"Well…what kind of name is 'Zero Blade' hmm? It sounds like you're saying you have no sword, like you'd be using ranged weapons or something like I do…" Subaru said, trying (and failing, not that he would admit it) to defend the title that War-Rock had made for whatever reason. Hey, it had grown on him, fitting or not.

"Least I don't just spam Battle Cards and hope something happens to hit and damage."

"...Can't you not use Battle Cards in the first place?" Subaru muttered.

"That's beside the point! I don't need them anyway, so it doesn't matter," Tamotsu defended with a huff and seemed to think that settled it.

"But wasn't it one of those Battle Cards that let us defeat Ox Fire? Tidal Edge ringing any bells?" Subaru shot back slyly, smirking as Tamotsu stiffened at that.

"…So you're Zero…" War-Rock muttered, deciding to ignore the two bickering boys that were trying to prove who was superior. Receiving a nod War-Rock decided to continue; "…You're not batshit crazy like everyone says, right?"

Zero actually laughed at that, "Did I actually go crazy? No. Can I be considered crazy for defying the FM King within his own palace and turning an entire planet and then some into my enemy? Oh yes, and I regret none of it."

War-Rock thought over what the red FM had said before curiosity finally overcame him.

"So…what did you _do?_ I mean, it's common knowledge that you betrayed Planet FM, tried to steal the Andromeda key while destroying some research facility on your way out, but other than that...Well everything else in just rumors since no one ever confirmed anything…"

Zero didn't answer for several minutes. In fact, enough time went past that War-Rock was sure he had offended the other FM or something and that he wouldn't respond.

"That's something…I'd rather not have to share. Not yet at least, maybe…maybe when you, when Tamotsu trusts me more…?" Zero sounded unsure, as if even he didn't know when that would be. Even if the boy trusted him now, it was still new and frail, easily broken.

War-Rock decided to not press (for the moment at least), everyone had secretes, things they'd rather not share. Interrogations could come later, when it was more convenient, or War-Rock was fed up with waiting.

"You mean Gemini was _here_?"

The barely contained shout caught both FM's attention and suddenly the boy's conversation was that much more interesting.

"Yes, how did you _not_ hear about that kid who tried to stab me with a pair of scissors?" Tamotsu growled.

"Well yeah I heard about that… " Subaru started only to be cut off by an all-to familiar voice.

"Come out come out wherever you are, War-Rock~ I know you're here you son of a bitch…"

Both boys froze as they heard Gemini Spark's voice ring in a demented sing-song tone.

"Oh you have _got_ to be shitting me…" Tamotsu muttered as he continued to listen to Gemini Spark call out for either War-Rock or Rockman, various threats and promises coming from him.

"…I just wanna stab your ugly-ass face a few times~ Maybe find out where you hid that goddamn Andromeda Key while I'm at it to!" Gemini Spark let out a cackle at that.

"I guess you were right about him scoping out the school Zero," Tamotsu growled as he risked a look around the corner, quickly pulling back before the FM could see him, "Ok….um, you attack him directly, I'll try and flank him maybe?" When Subaru nodded in approval Tamotsu yanked open a door and ran into the school to get to a different side of Gemini Spark.

Subaru didn't even bother trying to protest, instead watching Gemini Spark as the green-skinned FM continued to call for War-Rock. Thankfully the FM seemed to be oblivious to anyone else who was also on the grounds at the moment, who tried to sneak away as silently as possible.

One guy who was trying to usher two other girls away quicker ended up tripped over his own feet. Pitching forward, the pigtailed girl managed to catch him, but the yelp he had let out quickly drew Gemini Spark's attention.

"What are you three idiots doing here?" The black clad FM asked, sound rather annoyed, "…though you _could_ prove useful…aren't the hero's always supposed to arrive just in time to rescue the hostages or some bullshit like that?"

The three backed up a bit as a smirk appeared on Gemini Sparks face. That smirk quickly turned into a half-crazed grin.

"So…let's test that out, shall we?" Gemini Spark smirked as he let a crackling yellow blade of electricity form from the tips of the fingers on his golden arm, "Elec Sword!"

Deciding to make a show of it, he purposely held it close enough to his face that the static caused his orange hair to be moved as if blown by a slight wind. He took a step forward and reveled in the fact that all three of the other kids took a stumbling step back. Gemini Spark's grin grew even wider and he prepared to charge at them.

There was a blur of motion and then Gemini Spark whirled around and brought his Elec Sword up just in time to block a humming green saber, the two differing energies sparking as they met.

Gravity forced Zero Blade downward, but even that momentum wasn't enough to push past Gemini Spark's defense. Forced to break away from the temporary lock, Tamotsu landed lightly a short distance away from Gemini Spark, who frowned at him.

"You're not Rockman, Zero Blade was it? Oh well, a traitor is a traitor right?" Gemini Spark smirked again, bringing his blade up.

Gemini Spark let out a shout as several blasts hit him in the back, forcing him to retreat to the side in order to stop the assault. He turned to glare at Subaru, who just returned the venomous look.

"I thought _you_ were gonna flank him?" Subaru asked, firing again at Gemini Spark, who slashed through the energy bolts.

"Well you were to damn slow!" Tamotsu shot back as he quickly changed the Z-Saber to the Shield Boomerang, flinging it at Gemini Spark.

Gemini Spark's eyes widened at the flying energy buzz saw before narrowing as he brought his Elec Sword forward to counter it. Slashing outwards, he hit the Shield Boomerang with enough force to send it back at Tamotsu twice its normal speed. Tamotsu's hand lashed above him when the Shield Boomerang passed overhead, deathly catching the small white mechanism in the center without bothering to look up. Preforming a less-than-necessary flashy show of changing it back to the Z-Saber, Tamotsu quickly followed Gemini Sparks lead and waved-in, Subaru quickly following.

"Two on…one?" Gemini Spark asked, though he snickered as he said that for some reason, "Well, that's not fair, now is it? Well, if you two are going to be asses like that…"

No one had a chance to react as suddenly Ox Fire charged forward with the speed of a train, ramming into Tamotsu with the force of one as well. Subaru just barely managed to _not_ get mowed down as well, his distance from Tamotsu the only thing saving him.

"Now it's time for you to die damn it!"

Subaru just managed to use a barrier card, the half second it granted enough for him to leap back a _not_ be cleaved in two by a pissed Gemini Spark. Landing on a higher Wave Road, Subaru flicked up a basic Sword Card, War-Rock quickly snapping it up. Gemini Spark followed Subaru up, landing on another gold Wave Road across from him that was just slightly higher, smirking as he looked down at the boy.

"Ohh? You're gonna try and fight me with that shitty blade? Pfft…good luck with _that_…And don't you….like, suck ass at close ranged fighting?" Gemini Spark commented casually.

"Why don't you fight already then?" War-Rock demanded, his voice sounded from the green blade.

Gemini Spark quickly took the challenge, leaping down from his perch with a yell, slashing wildly. Subaru quickly blocked, wincing as he could feel the electricity make his hair stand (more) on end. Forcing the slightly taller boy back, Subaru ducked under another slash, dropping low on the Wave Road before kicking Gemini Spark's legs out from under him.

Planning on impaling the orange haired FM while he was down, Subaru let out a shout as Gemini Spark rolled off the Wave Road, grabbing Subaru's other leg and forcing the boy over with him. The two quickly wrestled, Subaru focused on keeping Gemini Spark's golden arm away with his own sword arm, and _not_ stabbing him, Gemini Spark trying to free said arm so he could end the fight.

They bounded off another Wave Road, but still didn't break apart, even when they hit the unforgiving street below. Forced out of their Wave-in, the two ignored those panicking around them. Subaru managed to pin Gemini Spark long enough to free his sword arm from the lock long enough to clumsily slash across the FM's chest (though it mostly bounced off the armor), who in return kicked Subaru with enough force to send him flying.

Attempting to flip himself around like he had seen Tamotsu do the other day, Subaru managed to at least land in some kind of crouch, though he still almost fell back. Only having enough time to register that they had somehow ended up a sizable distance away from the school in their struggle, Subaru quickly brought his green blade up just in time to lock with Gemini Spark's once more.

The two exchanged a few more blows, Subaru using his superior strength to his advantage to push Gemini Spark back hard every time they locked. But Gemini Spark also actually knew how to use a sword better, and cancelled most of Subaru's strength advantage by angling his blade properly. Subaru slash and managed to scratch the less protected area on Gemini Spark's non-metal arm, the black clad FM hissing before forcing them into a lock once more.

"So you're actually _not_ total shit at fighting eh?" Gemini Spark spat out with an insane smile as he pushed more against Subaru, pressing his other hand to the flat of the blade to apply more force and ignoring the way it sparked dangerously from the contact, "But too bad for you that you have such a half-assed blade there! Maybe you would have been able to do something, you bastard!"

As if Gemini Spark had said the magic words, there was a cracking sound a second before Subaru's sword finally submitted to the force being applied to it. Subaru attempted to recoil as Gemini Spark's blade slashed towards his head, leaning backwards reflexively. But, unfortunately for Subaru, he wasn't half as flexible as Tamotsu was when he was Zero Blade, and ended up losing his balance and falling back.

Gemini Spark took that chance, and attempted to finish Subaru then and there, planning to impale him through the chest. Subaru couldn't react fast enough, even with the realization that he was about to die, his reflexes failed him. War-Rock was also unable to do anything, his head not yet fully reformed from the Sword Battle Card.

"Haha! This is where it ends for you, you son of a bitch!" Gemini Spark cried, knowing he had won.

What no one expected however, was for his blade to do _nothing_. It wasn't as if he had missed, at this rang that was nearly impossible, or even that someone had stopped him, but that the Elec Sword seemed to trigger something when it hit the center of Subaru's chest armor. When it hit the golden Shooting Star pendent that Subaru had pretty much forgotten was there, _something_ responded to the threat.

There was a brief flash of light and a release of force enough to make Gemini Spark stumble back in shock and clawed at his eyes as his blade bounced harmlessly off the pendent with a metallic clang. Subaru wasn't affected thanks to his visor tinting just in time, though the sudden burst of light and tingling sensation of warmth and energy coursing through his body shocked him. It left a sense of being refreshed and, oddly enough, a strange feeling of somewhat familiar safety.

Deciding to take advantage of the energy boost and Gemini Spark's confusion and blindness, Subaru pushed himself up quickly using his hands, scrambling to his feet. Not bothering to even wait long enough to truly gain his balance, Subaru mentally fumbled for a Battle Card, not caring about property damage anymore, this was survival now.

"Battle Card! Predation!"

War-Rock heard the declaration and quickly snapped up the card, not even caring what it was. Subaru snatched the forming Heat Ball 1, grasping it before turning to Gemini Spark who was still trying to see properly.

"Hey Gemini Spark!"

"Eh? What the fuck do you-" Gemini Spark was cut off as he saw the orange Heat Ball flying towards him.

Gemini Spark slashed at the blurry object, not realizing what it was, forcing it to detonate with explosive force. Subaru was thrown back a bit as the world went silent and tinted almost completely red for several moments. Landing unceremoniously on his back, Subaru slid forward several feet until he felt his head hit something, though not enough to do any damage. Looking up, Subaru saw the side of a Satellite Police car and could slowly hear the whirling of its sirens getting louder as the ear piece adjusted.

Picking himself up, Subaru turned to the place where Gemini Spark had been hit, the area little more than a smoldering smoke-covered area, nothing visible. Ignoring the people around him, Subaru summoned a Gatling Gun 1, and, for good measure, added an Attack +10 to it. Subaru then fired off the weapon, watching as the energy bullets punched holes in the smoke, seeing if he hit anything solid.

Firing off the Gatling Gun until he figured it was about three-fourths of the way used up, Subaru finally let up the constant barrage, and decided to wait, not wanting to waist any more ammo. As several seconds passed, Subaru decided to step a bit closer, distance himself more from the Satellite Police (when had they arrived?) just in case…

Seconds stretched into minuets, and finally Subaru decided that Gemini Spark had simple fled again, though he had hopefully been at least scorched by the Heat Ball at point blank range. Hearing a rather loud crashing sound in the distance, followed what he was pretty sure was a rather impressive string of swears, Subaru turned and started off, decided to go and help Tamotsu before he and Ox Fire leveled the whole school…

"Look out!"

Subaru wasn't sure who called out the warning, but he didn't even bother to check, as half a second later he heard _it_. There was something that sounded like a rocket, and brown eyes widened as he saw what he was pretty sure was Gemini Spark's golden arm careering towards him, propelled rapidly by who knew what, and aimed directly at his head and probably only two feet from him.

Not having any time to bring the Gatling Gun 1 up to aim properly (though he doubted the weak thing would do anything) Subaru simply crossed the gun and his own armored arm and ducked his head as best as he could, bracing for the impact.

The thing exploded on impact, flinging Subaru back and crashing into the Satellite Police car he had bumped before, shattering the windows and crushing the reinforced frame. Letting out a groan, the brunet tried to shake the glass out of his suit as he got up, the shape edges unable to get through yet somehow still sticking to him. There was a yell, and Subaru looked up just in time to see Gemini Spark launch himself at the car, Elec Sword at the ready.

Subaru jumped up awkwardly, waving-in and grasping a Wave Road enough to pull himself up quickly. Looking down and through the golden hue of the Wave Road he was on, Subaru stumbled back quickly as Gemini Spark leapt up and through the Wave Road, waving-in just in time for his feet to touch down.

Using the slight downward momentum, Gemini Spark crouched for a moment before pushing off the Wave Road, launching himself at Subaru. Subaru attempted to block the slash with the Gatling Gun, only for the Elec Sword to slice through the end with virtually no resistance.

Diving off the side, Subaru rolled onto another Wave Road, dodging off to the side as Gemini Spark quickly followed. Of course, when his electric blade struck the Wave Road, the clashing energies forced Gemini Spark to dismiss it, least they overload each other and blow up in his face. Standing up, Gemini Spark prepared to summon another blade from his fingertips, only for Subaru to tackle the FM, quickly propelling the two into another wresting match.

Thankfully for Subaru, without having to worry about getting stabbed, he was easily stronger than Gemini Spark, despite being a few inches shorter. Gemini Spark knew this, and managed to knee Subaru in the gut, causing the boy to let out a gasp and lessen his grip for a moment.

Taking advantage of this, Gemini Spark flipped their position so he managed to pin Subaru to the Wave Road, grinning as the blue clad boy struggled to gain any leverage. Punching Subaru in the face, Gemini Spark ignored the way War-Rock had managed to latch onto his side like a leech, threatening to tear a chunk out of the FM as his teeth punctured the black suit.

"What the hell's wrong, Rockman? Suddenly not so damn tough are yah? Huh!" Gemini Spark spat out, punching Subaru in the gut once more.

Subaru though, wasn't about to just sit there and let himself get beat on. Managing to free one hand, he wacked Gemini Spark on the side of the head as hard as he could, hoping to at least startle or rattle the FM. Subaru really didn't expect it to do much, as he hit the circular grey plat on the side of his head, and it probably should have hurt his hand more than Gemini Spark's head.

But instead, Gemini Spark _howled_ in agony and jerked back as fast as he could, stumbling back as he cradled the side of his head. Not watching where he was going, Gemini Spark ended up backing right off the edge of the Wave Road, his turn making him bang the same side of his head on the ground. This caused the black FM to let out an ungodly shriek, curling in on himself and cradling his head as he gritted his teeth, trying futilely to ease the obvious pain.

Subaru blinked at the sudden turn of events, so startled he even managed to forget the ache his hand had from hitting the solid metal plate. He _knew_ he hadn't hit Gemini Spark that hard, so why was he in so much pain?

"Subaru, don't question it, finish him off!" War-Rock instructed, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

Subaru nodded before using a Cannon Battle Card, combining it with an Attack +10, deciding that he didn't want to get close to the flailing FM. Taking aim, Subaru never noticed the glint of metal on a building next to him.

Tamotsu let out a grunt as his body slammed into, and _through_ the gate to the school's exercise grounds, Ox Fire's momentum being more than enough to do such a thing.

Thankfully for the boy, because of the way the gate crumbled under the abuse, Ox Fire's foot ended up getting caught in it, making the larger FM pitch forward and crash into the ground, sending Tamotsu flying forward.

Flipping around like a cat would, the blond managed to land on the ground on his feet, digging his heels in to try and stop himself from skidding too far away. Tamotsu remained crouched on the ground, glaring at Ox Fire as he pulled himself up. Almost the second Ox Fire saw the red clad boy, he went nuts, blindly charging forward at full speed.

Waiting until he could_ feel_ the heat given off by Ox Fire, Tamotsu jumped out of the way at the last second, letting the raging Minotaur FM crash into the solid six-inch wall off concrete of the equipment storage. Quickly shifting the Z-Saber's form, he flung the Shield Boomerang at Ox Fire's legs, hoping to at least _scratch_ him.

Unfortunately, Ox Fire wasn't nearly as stunned by the impact as Tamotsu thought, his armored hand snatching the energy saw blade out of the air and deathly grasping it in his hand. Ignoring the way the blade sliced through the armor, he tightened his grip before shattering it to harmless Denpa energy and letting the pieces fall to the ground.

"He _shattered_ it in his goddamn _hand_?" Tamotsu muttered, forming another Z-Saber all the same, trying to will more energy into him to fight off any drowsiness.

"Well he _does_ rely on brute strength over anything else…and considering I'm pretty sure he just ignores pain most of the time…just don't let him corner you ok?" Zero tried, not sure what to say to help at the moment.

"Zero, _not_ helping!" Tamotsu growled, dodging another charge.

"Stop moving!" Ox Fire shouted in rage, punching at Tamotsu again.

"Stop trying to kill me then!"

The blond jumped up enough so that he landed crouched on Ox Fire's bulky arm, shifting the form of the Z-Saber before he even touched the red armor. As soon as his knees had fully bent, he launched himself forward, one of the thin Recoil Rods aimed strait for Ox Fire's face.

The Minotaur FM saw this and jerked back, but he wasn't fast enough to completely save himself. Instead of stabbing directly into Ox Fire's unprotected eye, the thinner green blade only managed to scratch the edge of the plating next to his eye before momentum caused it to bounce off the red helmet he wore completely.

Letting out a roar of pain, Ox Fire brought his hands up to cover his damaged eye, ignoring the blond completely. Tamotsu took advantage of this and, twisting around at an angle that he was sure would have snapped his spine if he was a normal person, he buried the other Recoil Rod under Ox Fire's shoulder pad just like he had seen Subaru's sword get caught the other day. There was a big difference between the two green blades through.

His happened to be strong enough to eat away at the body suit below, and even the armor, given enough time.

Ox Fire let out another howl as the humming green blade started to melt the suit and eat away at it, trying to get to his skin underneath. His bulky armor prevented him from being able to reach the short white handle of the weapon, and he vainly tried turning about to grasp it.

Tamotsu on the other hand and decided to retreat for the moment, taking refuge behind a tree and catching his breath. Leaning back he took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to cool off even a bit. Even being protected as well as he was, the heat Ox Fire gave off when he rampaged was like being next to an overpowered furnace, and that wasn't counting his Fire Breath attack. As much as the protective body suit helped to prevent injury, the skintight suit also trapped heat and was waterproof, so now his entire body felt sticky with sweat that couldn't even evaporate.

Of course, even if it made the boy feel less than pleasant, it was a good thing as it prevent him from losing to much moisture. But even then he was still sweating away precious fluids, and it would only be a matter of time before dehydration started to set in, only amplified by the boy's less than healthy occasional insomnia that Zero had made the mistake of ignoring.

"Tamotsu, are you alright?" Zero asked, noticing the boys panting and flushed face.

"I'm fine," the blond answered, vaguely wondering how much trouble he would get in if he 'accidently' smashed open the overturned drink machine a little ways away…"Just…can't stay near him when he gets into that rage, so damn hot. But every time he sees me…"

Risking a peak around the tree, the boy noted he no longer saw Subaru or Gemini Spark, even on the Wave Roads above them. Directing his attention back onto Ox Fire, (the brunet would be fine, Gemini Spark was a nutcase but Subaru could at least hold his own long enough), Tamotsu grinned a bit as he saw that the blade had already worked its way clean through the black suit and the FM had yet to successful grab it.

Unfortunately, Tamotsu couldn't attack just yet, as he could only pull out one copy of the Z-Saber at once. And while he could just force the blade to shatter and reform a new one right in his hand, the damage he was doing now was worth going a little while without any weapon.

And then with a defiant roar, Ox Fire managed to grasp the glowing green part of the Recoil Rod, ripping it free and tossing it aside. Letting out a snort, the Minotaur FM stamped on the other Recoil Rod by his foot that had been dropped earlier, crushing it without any effort.

"Where are you, Zero Blade!" Ox Fire shouted, looking around for the _red_ boy.

Tamotsu briefly entertained the thought of just staying behind his tree, but that idea died a swift death as Ox Fire started to randomly attack everything around him. Obviously the FM planned to just level anything in his way until he found his target, and as little as Tamotsu cared about 'collateral damage' purposely letting an entire school get wrecked wouldn't be good.

Ox Fire continued to stamp a very unfortunate transport cart flat, before lowering his head and hooking it with his horns. With a mighty display of brute strength, he flung the cart with absolutely no effort into the fence, the force enough to take the entire section down with it. As he turned to his next target, there was a whirling sound before the Triple Rod collided with the back of his head, doing little damage but getting his attention all the same.

Turning around, Ox Fire quickly felt the same uncontrollable rage fill him as his gaze landed on Tamotsu, who was just standing there, holding a light white sweater in one hand that was probably more for decoration than keeping warm. The blond didn't even blink as Ox Fire's eyes started to be consumed once more by the red, his body heating up even more as the flames that came from his gauntlets grew larger.

As the heat hit Tamotsu like a wave, he refused to back down, instead staring defiantly at Ox Fire, tensing his body as the FM started to paw at the ground, still holding the sweater. The angrier Ox Fire got, the more nervous Zero felt. If the FM continued to blindly rage like this, then he could trigger _that_…

"What are you doing Tamotsu?" Zero questioned, trying to find _some_ logic in this.

"Making a stand. I can't fight in this heat forever so I might as well try something," Tamotsu answered, crouching a bit more.

Zero, for the life of him could not figure out what the boy was planning. Not that that was anything to new; though Tamotsu tended to follow his plans, if the blond felt as if they weren't going to work he did his own thing. But though Zero didn't have a good plan for fighting Ox Fire, that didn't mean that the boy should just blindly charge in, especially when his last 'idea' nearly burned off his hands!

But the red FM never got the chance to ever voice more than a single syllable of his complaint, as Ox Fire finally charged with his rage-enhanced speed just then. Tamotsu was thankful that his eyes could easily track Ox Fire, and that his own speed, while coming in shorter bursts, was far superior to even the raging bull in front of him. If it wasn't, then his plan wouldn't have worked, and he probably would have been painfully mauled in some way or form.

Crouching even further, Tamotsu tightened his grip on the sweater as he held his free hand out a bit to keep his balance better for the next few seconds that were going to happen. Waiting until the last possible moment, Tamotsu sprang up, flipping over Ox Fire so that he missed the sharp horns by mere inches. As he turned, he managed to hook the jacket he was holding onto one of the horns just so, effectively blinding the FM.

He purposely landed in a crouch, ready to spring just in case his plan didn't work and Ox Fire managed to stop. But the Minotaur FM was in too much of a rage to think to stop as he clawed at the sweater, the thing catching fire from the sheer heat. So Ox Fire never saw the line of trees, and he didn't even slow as he plowed through them and the protective fence beyond, more focused on getting the damn sweater _off_ of him.

He crashed at nearly full-force into the building that the fence had been trying to protect, plowing through the walls like cardboard. He slammed into the pipes that ran through the building, causing water the exploded free and drench him completely, steam rising off his cooling body and temporarily dousing the impossible heat.

Tamotsu wasted no time in taking advantage that he could now actually get near the stunned FM _without_ feeling faint and dangerously drowsy, dashing forward rapidly. Zero himself wasted no time in placing targets at weak points, a flashing one surrounding the weakened arm joint.

Letting out a cry, Tamotsu swung the Z-Saber down as hard as he could on the weakened plate, the rapid cooling having cracked it where the Recoil Rod had been before. And then there was a loud shattering sound as the red guard shattered into harmless Denpa, and Tamotsu's blade continued its downward decent, right onto the injury below.

The black suit that would normally absorb most of the attack had been eaten away, and Ox Fire hadn't bothered with repairing it, so there was nothing protecting the oddly red tinted flesh beneath. The blade sunk easily into the flesh, slicing unrelated until it hit what Tamotsu was sure was bone, and he was pretty sure he felt something crack from the force. Red Denpa energy spilled from the wound, and a second later Tamotsu swiped the blade to the side when the Minotaur FM thrashed accidently slicing a massive gash in his shoulder, orange Denpa that bore a sickly resemblance to blood trailing his blade as it passed through.

Ox Fire let out a piercing howl, and before the blond could react, the FM's body was covered in powerful flames that shot outwards like an explosion, knocking Tamotsu back and evaporating the water that had been pooling at his feet, liquefying the metal pipes as well.

Tamotsu let out a shout of pain as he tumbled on the ground, unable to catch himself in time and rolling in a way that only served to irritate the newly acquired burns. Tamotsu finally came to a stop, laying on his back and taking a gasping breath of somewhat cooler air, the air in his lungs from before burning hot now. Tamotsu sat up a bit, looking over his body and wincing as he saw part of the suit, mainly on his hands and arms, had been melted (again) and were now burning his skin beneath.

Zero wasted no time in repairing the suit, knowing that he needed to prevent any serious burns and without it Tamotsu wouldn't last long in the heat. He heard the boy let out a groan as the suit pulled itself off his skin, pulling up patches of flesh with it. But it was a necessary evil, and Tamotsu bit his tongue as he started to pull himself up, hissing as burns and raw skin caused spikes of pain.

"...He's coming," Zero said simply, causing Tamotsu to look at where Ox Fire should be.

A thick curtain of steam had been kicked up when Ox Fire released his burst of fire, making it impossible to see anything other than a few pieces of scrap metal and other debris. How Zero knew Ox Fire was coming was beyond Tamotsu, until the view on his visor automatically zoomed into one spot of the steam that was a few shades darker than the rest.

There was a sudden pules of flames and heat that parted the steam cloud like a curtain to reveal a _very_ mad Ox Fire. He literally had smoke coming out of his snout, and flames had started to come out of the other vents in his armor, which was so hot it was tinted completely red. Tamotsu noted that his left arm was handing limply at his side, the fingers not even curled like his right.

Tamotsu resisted the urge to swallow as he saw the murderous glare Ox Fire was giving him, and he had to squash down the feeling of 'I'm going to die now' that was trying to rise up. Instead, he once again tensed, ready to spring when Ox Fire charged again, though the constant stabs of pain he felt when moving were irritating him. A few burns was _way_ better than losing use of one arm.

"You wouldn't happen to have a way to do something like that again, would you?" Zero asked, though he himself was wirelessly tapping into the local maps and grimacing at there wasn't an easily accessible source of water nearby. Unless Tamotsu wanted to have Ox Fire chase him half a mile to the local pool, or somehow managed to dig up a waterline, none of the nearby sources were large enough…

"Nope. Got any ideas _now_?" The blond demanded, already sweating again from the heat.

"Actually, I at least have a strategy. Stick to his left side, get as close as you can _without_ passing out, and try and inflict a large enough wound," Zero quickly explained, though he was more preoccupied with checking if Ox Fire had gotten _that_ mad…

"…so basically exactly what I was already going to do?"

"Pretty much."

No more words could be exchanged as Ox Fire charged again, even faster than before as his rage at getting injured only fuelled his power. Tamotsu swore as he dove to the left, dodging Ox Fire by a wide margin, yet already feeling slightly dizzy from the heat, even several feet away.

"Son of a bitch!" Tamotsu swore as he felt the heat, "I swear he's gotten like two hundred degrees hotter now!"

"Actually it's around a hundred twenty and rising, so avoid any physical contact now. His body's temperature is well over nine hundred degrees now, and it would eat away your suit and boil your blood, considering the Denpa energy infused with it," Zero informed, growling a bit as he drew as much power as he dared from the boy in order to reinforce the suit more.

Tamotsu managed to score a hit the next time Ox Fire charged by as he ducked around the limp arm, though the sheer heat seared the wound closed almost as soon as it was inflicted. But it still seemed to trigger something within Ox Fire, as the Minotaur FM turned and braced himself, before finally attacking again.

"Fire Breath!"

With the prevalent heat that had sapped all the moisture out of the air and surrounding grass, the temperature of the air alone was trying to approach two hundred degrees, the wind the only thing preventing it from being even hotter. And so, the grass that was once lush and green, was now the perfect tender and combusted with no resistance and setting the entire area on fire.

In truth, Tamotsu was actually surprised it took Ox Fire so long to use one of his fire based attacks, but the delay didn't make anything better. Now surrounded by an inferno, smoke rose and trapping heat even more, causing it to feel hotter than it really was. The blond coughed on the smoke a little, the visor keeping his vision clear enough that he could make out Ox Fire easily enough. The Minotaur FM started to once again paw at the ground, ignoring the flames that were quickly spreading up and around him, licking at his sides.

"So he's really gone into 'Overdrive'..." Zero muttered, his theory having been confirmed by the irrational move.

"Overdrive?" The blond asked, staring down the FM still.

"Tamotsu, run. You cannot win this fight anymore, you _will_ die," Zero instructed.

There was a moments silence before;

"No."

"Tamotsu, didn't you hear, me, you-" Zero tried to retort, only for the boy to cut him off.

"No, I'm not going to run, because he'll kill everyone. I don't care what this 'Overdrive' thing is, for all I care it can go fuck itself. Now, shut up, I have an FM to kill…"

Tamotsu's grip on the Z-Saber tightened as he ignored Zero's shouting and let his vision tunnel onto Ox Fire, glaring at the FM and he felt annoyed that Ox Fire seemed to ignore the fact that he couldn't use his left arm…

"GONTA!"

Both of the fighters jerked at the piercing shout, Ox Fire more so, and they quickly turned to see the front gate. And standing there was one Luna Shirogane, tears in her eyes, though weather it was from emotional hurt or the sting of smoke Tamotsu couldn't tell. And, despite the quickly growing fires near her, she took a step forward into the heat, grimacing a bit as it seemed to hit her like a wall. But to her credit, she hardly flinched when Ox Fire glared at her, holding her ground defiantly.

"Gonta! You stop this right now, you hear me?" Luna demanded, ignoring how she already felt faint.

Ox Fire didn't respond (not that he even could at this point, but only Zero knew that) and only let out a roar at the girl. To her credit, Luna only back up a single step before regaining her composure and hold firm. Ox Fire noticed this and was enraged even more and prepared to attack.

Luna didn't back down as she noticed that her possessed friend was about to attack her. Instead she straightened even more and wiped some sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. Tamotsu was about to run up and save the girl from a grisly death, but quickly found that there was no need.

"As class president of Kodamasho, room A-2, I demand that you cease this behavior this instant!" The girl demanded, emphasizing the statement with a stomp of her foot.

And amazingly, Ox Fire really _did_ stop. At least, he jerked back and seemed to try and stand at attention, much to his own shock as the red tint actually faded a bit along with the heat. Luna smiled at this and nodded in approval, like there had never been any doubt.

"Impossible…" Zero muttered, flabbergasted at what he was seeing. He knew what it was, but that didn't mean he had to believe it, "but…it shouldn't be _possible_…to do that…"

"What, what are you talking about?" Tamotsu asked, also surprised at this, but he kept himself ready to spring forward and grab the girl just in case.

"The person Ox has taken over…he's overriding Ox's own will with his own, even in a parasitic Denpa-henkan! That...that's never happened before, not in all the species we've ever Denpa-henkaned with before, not once." Zero breathed, trying to make sense of this. Was this why King Cepheus was attacking? Because he somehow knew that this could happen, that a human could force an FM, even knock them out of Overdrive to conform to their will, even for just a moment?

But whatever control Gonta had had over Ox Fire suddenly snapped, and the FM let out a roar as he override the boy's will once more. And without any hesitation, he fired a powerful stream of flames at a shocked Luna, Tamotsu suddenly snapping to attention a second too late to do a thing about it.

"Machine Gun String!"

Barley visible wires suddenly wrapped around a startled Luna, only visible because of the way they caught the light of the flames. In a fraction of a second the girl was completely surrounded, and jerked back and upwards, letting the torrent of flame pass below. Following the blond girl's path with his eyes, Tamotsu blinked at what he saw.

Standing on top of a car was another girl who had obviously pulled Luna away from harm. Wearing a basic black body suit and pink helmet with a blue visor, it was easy enough to assume that she was also Denpa-henkaned. But instead of chest armor, a short pink dress with white stripes covered her, completing the girly looking with a gold rimmed heart at the top. Pink and white stripped gloves that went up to her armpits caught the light in a strange way, and Tamotsu realized that it was also armor, just like the dress appeared to be along with the classically thick boots, though the white scarf seemed to just be for decoration.

Overall she held the general appearance of the girls in some of the shows Alouette like to watch on the weekend, though less…frilly.

The wires that had pulled Luna out of harm's way shattered into Denpa, which quickly reformed back onto the strange blue heart-shaped guitar that the other girl was holding. The pink clad girl said something to Luna, who just nodded in response and scrambled off car, before turning back towards the two.

"Harp Note dropping in~!" She cheered.

**So yes, I'm introducing Harp Note now, simply because there really isn't a reason I can think of for her to **_**not**_** be introduced now. As for why she appears now, well a lot more stuff has happened, and she got involved earlier on, explained next chapter. In my option, Harp seems pretty smart, smart enough to not just flat out attack War-Rock without some kind of plan and back-up idea. So, here Harp herself has seen humans a **_**lot**_** because of her time with Misora, and has come to the simple conclusion that makes this entire attack pointless, which are some fairly obvious points like, oh say, humans don't know FM existed before this? **

**As for what 'Overdrive' is, not sure if a term actually exists, but hell I made it for the sole purpose for something later on. Plus it need something to call the rage both Ox Fire and Wolf Forest go into often enough, makes a few things easier for me.**

**And if my logic fails on anything, I blame the fact that I have to re-do the almost the entire damn plot (least it feels like that…) for it to be something I want to type. So small things may be lost at times, I'll try and prevent it, but I may end up skimming over things so I can get on with it.**


	12. Ashes and Dust That Remained

Chapter 12: Ashes and Dust That Remained

**So, here's where we **_**finally**_** end Ox Fire's debut thing, good god I didn't plan for it to drag out over so many chapters but that's how it wanted to come out when I started typing. Ah well, it helped me introduce a ton of characters that normally would have dragged this out and made rather pointless chapters. Remember that this is a fanfiction and that it's not a novelization, so I'm trying to not type up the same thing you can just see in the anime, hence all the changes that will continue to snowball. **

**Review Response time:**

**LunaClefairy****: Same here, though I had a problem with the English names at first, but you get used to it. The identity thing, some people may think it's too early, but just think about whom they're the equivalents for and it makes sense really. Dynamic duo and all that, referencing the other games. And though there'll be two others running about, they'll each have their reasons to stay away (Harp may have switched but she doesn't trust either of them, Axl's fear of FM life forms in general) so it will stay mostly that way for a while.**

**Delphi: I don't have any problem with the split review, I know how difficult phones are at times. I didn't realize I was so close (and I wonder just how much you've figured out to), but that at least makes it sound better. I'll try and add more depth to each character in general, change around roles and facts so they are 'as thin as tissue paper' as you said. I almost did cut off Ox Fire's arm, but really I have a specific point planned for the 'shock factor' I'd get from doing something like that. Hosts will have a few problems, things like exhaustion, malnutrition, concussions, things like that. Nothing to bad (unlike what our heroes can get) since only one side is holding onto the Denpa-henkan, so it'll naturally snap before too much damage. Truth be told, I suck at typing stuff like that, so I'll probably be light on those parts unless I get in a mood. I'm glad you like my rewrite, since I have unlimited space to make things happen, I can expand on small plot devices (just wait tell I get into Cepheus and Planet AM's destruction stuff, I went crazy since there's so little)**

**Ultimate Black Ace: Yup, I like throwing in small things that a lot of people will skim over, but it looks like you'll pick up on them, so look out there'll be a lot of small things that aren't so random. And hey, just think about who Subaru and Tamotsu are in this story, it makes sense to have them directly team up so early on then. I had no idea it did anything in the games other than be pretty and Subaru's main symbol, I just added some things to solidify what I'll be doing later, you'll also have to wait a bit before it does anything else. You assume correctly, and yes, suddenly he has to watch what he does in real life (or at least heal beforehand…). Gonta…meh, you'll see. And yes, Overdrive will be explained at least, as for everything else you asked, just read on.**

**So let's get onto Harp Note's debut thing as well as finally taking down Ox Fire (for now obviously) and move on with the story.**

* * *

"Harp…Note…?" Tamotsu muttered, looking over the pink girl again. She really didn't look like much, and if he hadn't just seen her pull that Luna girl away from harm like that, he would have thought her some over enthusiastic cosplayer or something…

"Harp is here to?" Zero muttered, wondering why Harp would perform a willing Denpa-henkan…maybe, however impossible it sounded, she _couldn't_ control her host at all? Normally that wouldn't be something even worth considering but now…

Tamotsu took that moment to sneak off to the side were it was at least somewhat cooler. Though the entire area for what Zero guess was a little over a city block was slowly climbing in temperature, only the immediate area around Ox Fire was dangerously hot. Even moving a bit away from the fires helped, and whatever the hell was Overdrive seemed to have worn off for the moment. Grabbing a bottle of water, he ignored how warm it was (it nearly scorched his tongue) and downed the whole thing, deciding to stay out of the way and not trigger Ox Fire's rage again.

"Harp!?" Ox Fire shouted, directing his attention to the girl, rage overruling reason in a moment before he charged at the girl yelling, "Traitor!" the whole way.

Not wanting to get hit by the equivalent of a freight train, Misora leapt to the side, remembering what Harp had taught her and letting her body move itself. Flipping once so she landed lightly, the girl quickly turned to Ox Fire, crouching a bit as she gathered some power. In a second the pink square speakers had materialized on each side of her, each ready the second the Denpa had solidified.

"Shock Note!" Misora declared before strumming the blue guitar Harp was.

Through a wireless connected of Denpa waves, the vibrations transmitted to the speakers, which amplified them while at the same time wrapping Denpa energy around them. This formed the pulsing electric blue notes that fired off at a surprised Ox Fire, the heat not slowing the energy attack.

Hitting the FM head on, Ox Fire shook off the attack well enough, and emerged from the kicked up dust, roaring in rage as he charged blindly at the pink clad girl. Misora fired off another round of notes for good measure before jumping off to the side, kicking off a low lying Wave Road so she landed a good enough distance away.

The girl grimaced as she felt the heat already making her trying to sweat, and Misora realized why no one was here, trying to put out the spreading fires. A normal human would keel over in a matter of seconds in this heat, and be dead in minutes. Not to mention the fight going on as well.

"It's so fricking hot…where did Zero Blade go? Since he's gone shouldn't Ox Fire calm down or something?" Misora asked Harp, looking everywhere for the red clad boy.

"I don't know where Zero is, but as for Ox calming down…he's entered 'Overdrive' so to speak, he _can't_ stop now…" Harp muttered, watching as Ox Fire pulled himself up again, before releasing another burst of flames.

Though it had true real name or term, it had been dubbed 'Overdrive' by those who had used it, since it left them exhausted after the effects wore off. It was something that was an extremely powerful FM exclusive ability, yet was just as dangerous as it was useful. In this state, the FM gained an enormous power boost, but would lose most all sense of reason and simply focus on attacking their target, allies be damned. Few could even achieve this state, and rarely was it ever called out willingly. The only FM to be able to call out 'Overdrive' at any point without some kind of trigger (like red for Ox Fire) was Zero, which is why no one wanted to be near the FM when he fought… From what Harp had heard just because he could call it out willingly didn't mean he had any better control, if anything he was worse, much worse...

…Red Demon indeed.

And now that Ox Fire had entered the 'Overdrive', apparently caused by Zero Blade's red color for some reason, and now it was hard to stay near the FM, much less get close enough to attack.

Good thing Misora was a mostly ranged fighter.

"Battle Card! Wide Wave 2!" Misora shouted as she pulled out a Battle Card and pressed it to Harp.

A glow quickly spread outward and completely engulfed the FM's consciousness point until the form destabilized and formed around Misora's hands until the new bulky blue weapon formed. Aiming at Ox Fire from her perch, Misora fired the water off at him, smiling as it hit him with enough force to stun him.

Steam rose off Ox Fire who let out a cry of shock as he stepped back, armor hissing at the drastic temperature change. Not given a chance to recover, wire-like strings wrapped around him, the small amount of Denpa covering them making the sharp enough to split hairs. As they tightened, Ox Fire's eyes widened as they managed to force his armor to crack a bit, the bulky stuff weakened from the rapid heating, cooling, and being heated again.

Ox Fire grunted as energy arched down the wires, shocking him painfully. But the rage blinded FM quickly ignored the pain, and drew on the power of his Overdrive so he was able to shatter the wires trapping him with ease.

Seething with rage, Ox Fire let off another burst of fire that reddened his armor from the heat before he charged once more at Misora on the Wave Road. The girl braced herself, using the flow to dodge before abandoning it all together and dropping back down to the blazing ground below. Deciding that since the area was already on fire it wouldn't matter, Misora brought out her currently strongest card.

"Battle Card! Radar Missile!"

Harp quickly changed into the white and red striped rocket depicted on the card, a small black base that encircled Misora's hand keeping it in place. Taking a moment to aim, Misora braced herself, waiting until Ox Fire jumped down from the Wave Road above before firing the large missile.

Detonating closer than what was considered safe; the force blew back both Ox Fire and Misora, though the Minotaur FM was far worse off having been stricken in the chest. Skidding back, Misora let out a yelp as her foot dipped into a spot on fire, the black under suit preventing any real damage but the fire still burned the leg it tried to lick up.

"Ow, ow ow! I thought that this outfit protected me from stuff like that…" Misora hissed, patting out the flames that attempted to cling to her leg like some leech from hell as she pulled away from the fire.

"Are you ok Misora?" Harp asked, having already reverted to her default state.

"Yeah, it didn't-"Of course, she was cut off as Ox Fire recovered from the blast and tried to charge again.

Dodging to the left where the red FM couldn't grab her with his limp arm, Misora turned around before firing off another round of 'Shock Notes', despite that they still did nothing. Wishing for another water element card, the girl waited for Ox Fire to predictably charge again, a blazing aura covering his body.

"Machine Gun String!"

The wires wrapped around Ox Fire once more, yet this time they were aimed at his limp arm. Wrapping tightly around both the lame arm and the rest of his body a few times, Misora let Ox Fire just barely thunder past, turning on her heel and yanking hard. With the blind momentum he had, it was easy to redirect and force the raging FM from escaping the school, instead back into his own flames.

Letting the wires shatter so she wouldn't be drug along, Misora almost collapsed from the sudden wave of dizziness she felt at the heat. No matter how hot it felt in the general area, being that close to Ox Fire was a thousand times worse, since he was generating enough heat to raise the temperature so much, despite the light wind.

Catching herself, she quickly reoriented and steadied herself, glaring at the flames that Ox Fire had disappeared into. Though they hadn't spread much yet it was only a matter of time before something other than bushes and trees caught on fire as well. And with this heat it would spread...

And then it started to rain.

* * *

Subaru took a moment to aim at the withering FM on the ground below, not wanting to miss such a clean shot.

Gemini Spark had yet to pull himself back up from where he had curled up and cradled his head, making an absolutely perfect target. Subaru grimaced at the thought of shooting someone who couldn't fight back, but Gemini had possessed a human to form the being on the ground below him, and this was probably the only easy chance he would get.

"Just fire already Subaru!" War-Rock's voice commanded as he noted the slight hesitation in Subaru.

Hearing this, the boy steeled himself, and charged up the Cannon 1 as much as it would allow. Better to end this in one shot, least Gemini Spark recover…

He never saw the blast of energy zooming towards him, and only knew something was wrong with it nailed him in the side of the head.

Subaru let out a yell as he was knocked down the Wave Road several feet, just barely able to prevent himself from falling off the edge. The brunet lost his concentration and the cannon misfired, shattering a section of the Wave Road above him into fragments of golden light that rained down on him from above.

Vision blurred, Subaru was coherent enough to recognize that that was a Cannon blast, but it was _not_ a basic Cannon card. Not, if the pain he felt was any indication, it was probably a Plus or even a Heavy Cannon that someone had snipped him with. The brunet was aware of summoning a Recovery Card, though he would never be able to recall which one it was. All he knew was his muddled thoughts suddenly clearing and he stopped seeing double as the pleasant sensation washed over him, healing his wounds instantly.

Subaru heard a warning from War-Rock and blindly rolled off the Wave Road, just in time for the next blast to strike where he had once been and shatter that road too. But unlike Subaru's shot, this one shattered the entire road completely, beyond any hope of a quick repair.

Snapping his head in the direction of the blast, Subaru's vision zoomed in where he guessed the shot was from, only to see nothing. He looked around the general area, on all the roof tops and windows, yet still saw nothing. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find the sniper, and had no way of knowing if they were still there or had already fled.

Well crap.

While he was looking around, War-Rock managed catch movement in the corner of his eye, and cried out a warning. Subaru dodged, just missing being hit by a rather mad Gemini Spark, who was looking even less sane than usual.

"You _fucking_ bastard! That HURT, damn you!" The black clad FM shouted angrily, spitting out the words as he furiously swiped at Subaru again.

The brunet backpedaled from the seething FM, no longer having a proper blade to fight with. Well, there was the Tidal Edge, but Subaru did _not_ want to try and fight Gemini Spark's Elec Sword with a sword made of _water_.

Gemini Spark had obviously recovered for whatever Subaru had done, as he continued to spew out insults as he angrily slashed at Subaru, an unstable look in his eyes, which were surprisingly not as red as before. The strangely muddy red he now sported seemed even more dangerous that the pure crimson he had before though.

Deciding that just dodging slashes and pretty much waiting to be impaled was not very smart, Subaru leapt backwards over a blue car. Before Gemini Spark could follow, Subaru grabbed the car's side before lifting it up and flinging it at the FM. Gemini Spark let out a startled squawk that was abruptly cut off at the blue vehicle hit him, smashing into another and sandwiching the cars together.

Subaru had just enough time to summon the Gatling Gun before Gemini Spark appeared on top of the cars, having waved-in in order to escape the twisted metal. The black FM let out a shout as he was hit several times by the Gatling Gun, managing to hid behind the smashed cars before he took too much damage.

Subaru ducked under the golden fist that was fired at him when Gemini Spark risked popping out just long enough to fire. The brunet ceased his firing since he was only succeeding in punching holes through the hood of the blue car, and waited a moment, deciding on what to do. He could always just charge from the side, guns blazing, or maybe try from an upward angle so he was less likely to get directly attacked…

Subaru was forced to cut his thought process as he heard the sound of something metal rolling. Watching for a moment, Subaru noted that Gemini Spark had pushed out a strange yellow sphere toward him. Blinking at it, Subaru noted the darker stripes it had and how it looked to be made of metal plating…

"Oh _GOD_-" Subaru suddenly shouted as realization dawned on him, remembering that higher level Heat Balls were different colors.

Not caring where he ended up, Subaru turned and ran as fast as he could, trying to leap up onto a Wave Road to gain some distance. Of course, just as Subaru leapt off the ground, the Heat Ball 2 exploded, and Subaru found himself being thrown forward at an alarming speed as flames licked at his back.

He was pretty sure he was screaming (in pain from the burns or just general fear was anyone's guess), but the protective function of the pointed ear pieces kicked in to prevent him from going deaf (which probably would have happened since he saw pretty much every window on the block shatter) so he wasn't entirely sure. He was more focused on trying to control himself as he was flung from the force, but the violent current kicked up kept turning him so he didn't know what was the sky and what was the ground most of the time.

Finally managing to land gracelessly on his stomach, he skidded forward on the concrete, wasting no time in covering his head as best as he could as the heat caught up and washed over him. Being peppered with random scarp that seemed to only get bigger spurred the boy into rolling under and behind another car. After a few seconds of just lying there, Subaru noted that he could start to hear things again, though they were still mostly muted.

Hesitantly sitting up and looking around the car, Subaru looked behind him and felt his jaw drop. If he thought Heat Ball one did some damage, the red version had _nothing_ on this. The force alone had flung the boy several dozen yards, along with anything else nearby, whether or not it was bolted to the ground. Glass littered the ground, and the spot where the cars had been was little more than a scorch mark on the pavement, a few twisted piece of scrap metal scatter about.

"…Holy…just…dang, what're those things made of to explode like that anyway?" Subaru muttered, carefully standing up and brushing off some glass. Gemini Spark was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess it'd be modified Denpa energy and some other explosive stuffs you humans use, but since when could Gemini Spark use Battle Cards?!" War-Rock demanded, not liking this. Unlike Subaru, the FM would have no problems just flat out taking the cards he wanted, powering himself up as much as he wanted…

"I don't know! But where did he go!" Subaru said, looking around frantically for the FM.

War-Rock took a moment to expand his sense a bit before sighing, "He's gone. But at least that goddamn sniper seems to be gone as well…"

The FM suddenly froze, not sure what he was feeling near the edge of his sense. But whatever it was it was coming from the direction of the school, though with how far away their fight with Gemini Spark had carried them, it was hard to tell…

"Oh man…" Subaru muttered, seeing smoke rising a few blocks away in the direction of the school, "Oh god, I thought Zero Blade could handle Ox Fire!"

The brunet started to run a few steps, building up enough momentum so he could jump on a Wave Road that had _not_ be totaled, quickly riding it to the commotion. After a moment, Subaru was close enough that War-Rock could identify what he was feeling as the air started to get hotter.

"Subaru stop!"" War-Rock commanded, glad the blue clad boy did so.

"What's wrong? We have to go over there and help…"

"Ox Fire has entered 'Overdrive', can't you feel the heat? He's gone out of control, and just charging in will get us killed!" War-Rock shouted, wincing as they heard an explosion.

"Wait, what's 'Overdrive…"

"Rockman!"

Both the boy and FM looked down to see a very ragged looking Tamotsu waving them down to the ground. Jumping off the Wave Road, Subaru noticed just how _tired_ the blond looked, not to mention there was literally heat radiating off him that made the air waver a bit, and Subaru made sure not to touch him just in case.

"Tam…Zero Blade," Subaru said worriedly, managing to catch himself, "Why are you hear, who's fighting Ox Fire?"

"Some girl who calls herself 'Harp Note'. Apparently we've got another FM that's defected, though I'm not sure why but I really don't care right now," Tamotsu said, exhaustion clear, "Anyway, I _had_ to leave, not only is the area around the school now on fire, but Ox Fire is going off enough heat that apparently getting _close_ to him would kill a normal person in seconds!"

"Don't worry too much about to fires, because your building's outsides and the streets are made of fire proof material, it shouldn't spread too much. The shrubbery there was the only reason the fire caught in the first place," Zero reasoned when he noticed how worried Subaru looked.

"Wait, Harp's left to? But why would she-"

War-Rock was cut off as there was another explosion sound, followed by Ox Fire letting out a clearly audible roar. They all exchanged a look before quickly taking off down the road at a sprint, not bothering to use the Wave Roads since they were so close.

Subaru quickly felt the temperature starting to rise around them, and suddenly why Tamotsu was so hot and exhausted made sense. If it was like this when they were this far away, the temperature right next to Ox Fire had to be unbearable…

When they arrived they saw an odd sight. Despite the fact that the area had to be well over a hundred by now, a line of Satellite Police was there, and another two fire trucks had arrived. Several firemen were spraying hoses at the area, but the water seemed to have next to no effect other than creating a 'rain' over the area, which though had put out the fires, the weakened deluge did nothing to Ox Fire.

Tamotsu stopped, noting the large amounts of water the hoses could put out, and how there was a lot more length if someone could actually get close without the heat risk. The water, while obviously not ice cold, was still much cooler than the air around it, even if it was just as quickly evaporating when it hit the ground.

"Hey, Rockman…I got an idea. Follow my lead," the blond said, remembering his fight with Ox Fire earlier.

Without waiting for a response, Tamotsu took off towards the fire truck closest to the gates of the school, ignoring the way a few people shouted at him. Stopping next to the man using the hose, who just blinked at him and shut it off thinking the boy wanted to talk, Tamotsu quickly grabbed said hose from him.

"Gonna borrow this, thanks!"

Leaving behind a very bewildered man, Tamotsu ran into the suffocating heat one more; Subaru was quickly behind him, wincing at the new heat. It wasn't hard to see the pink clad Harp Note, still fighting off Ox Fire and holding her own well enough. Of course her plan more or less consisted of making Ox Fire run into various objects and possible tire himself out while landing a few hits, but at least she was keeping him in the same general area.

"Pulse Song!" Misora shouted, sending out the heart-shaped energy wave at the charging FM. It bounced off with no visible effect, and the girl grimaced as she prepared to dodge _again_.

"Hey dumbass!"

Ox Fire turned to the voice, but never got to do any more than that as a spray of water hit him, a plumb of steam rising off him. Letting out a gagging sputtering sound as he held his ground, there was a cracking sound as his armor was weakened even more from the temperature change. Tamotsu Almost lost the hose when there was no more slack, but continued to aim the jet of water at Ox Fire, enjoying watching the FM struggle a little too much.

"Battle Card! Predation! Tidal Edge!"

Wielding the powerful blade once more, Subaru charged forward and to Ox Fire's back at full speed. The bulky FM acted as a wall and prevented any water from even touching Subaru, the brunet seeing through the rising steam enough to spot the FM.

Somehow hearing the boy's charge, Ox Fire turned, letting the water pound his back, and raised his fist to swat the brunet out of the way. Subaru leapt gracefully over the fist that broke the ground where he had once been, turning midair before bringing the blue blade down as hard as he could.

Ox Fire's eyes widened as he felt a strange sense of _cold_ wash over him, completely immune to his natural body heat and icy enough to knock him right out of his Overdrive from the sheer shock. He would have looked down if he could, but the hissing blue Tidal Edge just under his chin prevented that.

The blue blade had sunk into nearly the hilt at the gap in his armor just under his neck, hissing menacingly as the heat threatened to shatter the blade yet it still holding form. Having slipped past the armor and sunken strait into Ox Fire's chest, the water of the blade quickly cooled his insides and spread like poison, icy claws of numbness spreading rapidly with each second.

Ox Fire let out a strange choking sound, as if he was trying to talk yet the words refused to form. His body twitched as if he would try and run again, but all energy left him, locking his body into place. The Minotaur FM let out one last gurgling-choking sound before his grip on the Denpa-henkan slipped, forcing it to shatter outwards into Denpa.

Subaru landed on the ground, the Tidal Edge having shattered when Ox Fire did. He was just in time to catch the collapsing Gonta and watch the orange FM form of Ox flee to who knew where. Looking over the boy, Subaru was glad to see he only seemed to have relatively minor burns (except on his left shoulder, which looked and even smelled nasty), Gonta's reddened skin looking no worse than like he had fallen asleep in the sun.

Subaru blinked as it suddenly started to 'rain' again. Looking over he saw Tamotsu holding the hose strait up and letting the water cool everyone off, the droplets hissing as they hit the blond's overheated armor. Just to be safe, Subaru set the larger boy down on a bench that somehow survived, not sure if his own armor was _that_ hot, but he didn't want to burn Gonta anymore.

"Whew…glad that's over…" muttered Misora, also having a bit of steam rise off of her from the water.

"Harp." War-Rock said flatly, staring down the FM.

"War-Rock, Zero," She also said, deciding to focus on War-Rock since she couldn't see Zero.

"Ok, ok, now that introductions are done, you're on our side right? And if so, are FMs randomly switching sides gonna be a regular thing? Not that I mind, but I'd just like to know who to _not_ stab beforehand," Tamotsu said shortly, really wanting to just go home at this point.

"Um yeah, anyone else we should know about…?" Subaru asked, trailing off as he realized that he didn't know the girls name.

"Harp Note. And as far as I know, nope, no one else will follow Harp's lead," Misora replied, looking down at Harp for confirmation, only for the FM to still be staring down War-Rock.

"Harp, why did you leave the others?" Zero's voice suddenly projected, making everyone look towards Tamotsu, "I know why War-Rock did so, but you? I hardly know you so I don't know why."

"I have my reasons, though I expect that they're similar to War-Rock's since he's been, uh, willing to partner with a human. Besides, though I hardly trust someone like _you_, that doesn't mean I'll blindly follow orders I disagree with," Harp explained, who blinked as Zero chuckled.

"So, you've seen it to? Good, at least you have some common sense. The other's I've seen though, either don't care or are too loyal for their own good…" The FM mused a bit.

"Like you once were?" War-Rock asked bluntly.

There was a moment as Zero tried to keep his cool, unhappy memories trying to claw their way to the surface, "Yes…I guess you could say that…"

"Goddamn it man, just say whatever it is your keeping hidden already!" Tamotsu snapped, hating that he couldn't glare at the FM while merged.

"Seriously, what happened that made you, someone _King_ _Cepheus_ trusted, turn?" War-Rock added, "Harp do you know?"

"You think I have that kind of clearance?" the female FM replied.

"Guys, if Zero doesn't want to say, you really shouldn't…" Subaru tried to cut in and defend the other FM, knowing that everyone had something they didn't want to share. He was ignored completely.

"Well I was just checking ok?" War-Rock sighed.

"I'm not telling any of you, you do realize that right?" Zero randomly declared, as if that would settle things.

"Oh you're going to tell _me_! If you're gonna squat in my Transfer all the time, you're gonna have to tell me or else I'll evict your sorry nonexistent ass!" Tamotsu growled, turning off the fire hose and tossing it aside.

"And just how would you do that?"

"…I'll find a way dang it!"

"I could always drag him out," War-Rock offered helpfully.

"Guys…" Subaru muttered, though he had mostly given up at this point.

"Whoa, wait a sec!" Misora suddenly shouted, "What is this big secrete that's Zero's supposed to have?"

"If you paid attention you'd know that that's what we're trying to figure out, stupid girl!" War-Rock snapped angrily at the girl.

"Hey, don't yell at my partner like that!" Harp shouted angrily.

"Yeah, that's rude and uncalled for you know, don't think I won't beat some common courtesy into you!" Misora added, glaring at War-Rock, really not in the mood for this.

War-Rock growled, jerking on Subaru's arm and forcing him to stumble forward a bit, "Well, if she wasn't so dense then I wouldn't have to!"

"Dense!? I'll show just how 'dense' I can be…" Misora growled, as she tightened her grip on Harp and stomped forward, glaring daggers at War-Rock.

"W-wait a second!" Subaru stuttered, trying to back up as, though War-Rock refused to back off and made doing that difficult. He _really_ didn't want a fight to break out considering War-Rock happened to be inhabiting one of his arms at the moment, "I know everyone's tired from the fighting and heat, but isn't this a little much?"

"It's not my fault she's crazy!" War-Rock tried to defend himself, but only succeeding in making Misora's once empty threat very real.

"Short attention spans much?" Tamotsu muttered, hearing Zero make an agreeing sound he continued, "And don't think I'm letting this drop just yet, but at the moment I really just want to sleep…" A yawn helped to prove his point, and the blond just felt drained now that the adrenaline rush had died.

"No more not sleeping as well. I don't care if you say 'its normal when I'm stressed', it'll get you killed," Zero instructed, deciding to ignore the glare the boy was trying to giving him.

"Yes father," Tamotsu muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Now just hold still a moment Rockman…" Misora growled darkly, angry reaching a new level after War-Rock made the mistake of calling her a 'hag'.

"H-hold on! If you're really going to beat up War-Rock, at least wait tell he's not attached to my arm!" Subaru yelped trying to muffle War-Rock, who was only succeeding in making the two girls angrier.

"You traitor!" War-Rock managed to get out around Subaru's hand that was attempting to force his jaw closed.

"Well stop provoking th-OW!" Subaru yelped as War-Rock pulled his mouth free before clamping down on two of Subaru's fingers.

"Ahem."

Before things could escalate anymore, someone interrupted them, and they all turned to see Detective Gorida and a mix of medics, firemen, and of course, Satellite Police. Said medics looked hesitant to act for a moment, but still rushed over to where Subaru had laid Gonta down, a few of them having already had to deal with things like this.

Releasing Subaru's fingers (much to the boy's relief) War-Rock glared at the detective, "If you're going to try and arrest us again, I swear I'll…"

Having long ago grown as used to these things as possible, Detective Gorida cut off the FM, "I'm not, because really, could I ever force any one of you to come? No, just…go, get out of here before I change my mind. I'm in no mood for 'chase the vigilante across town' today, so just go ahead and leave, I'll get back to you on that tomorrow."

Detective Gorida just turned around at that point and walked over to his men, barking a few orders to them. The uniformed men quickly stopped staring, though a few cast stray glances at the three children. Subaru just exchanged a look with Tamotsu and Misora, who just shrugged.

"What are you all standing around for?" Gorida called over his shoulder when he noticed that they hadn't left yet, "Get out of here already, or else I really will arrest you for loitering in a police investigation area!"

As he shouted, a man collapsed from the residual heat, causing the detective to turn on him, "Damn it man, I thought I said for no one who couldn't stand high temperatures to come here! Anyone else prone to collapsing from heat exhaustion, go back to the line and keep people from crossing it, the last thing we need is some kid in the hospital!"

Turning back, Detective Gorida saw that the three had taken that moment to take their leave, once again disappearing and not leaving a trace behind.

Well, besides a nearly totaled school yard and that city block some distance away that someone wouldn't stop yelling about over the coms of course.

* * *

"I can't believe she _ditched_ us!" Tamotsu muttered, idly sitting on the Wave Road and looking down below.

"I blame you. Well, Zero at least," War-Rock said, giving the red clad boy a sidelong glance, "Even if Harp knows you're technically on our side, you don't have any idea what rumors about you were spread around. None of them were good,"

After the three had left as per Detective Gorida's request, they had met on a high up Wave Road. But before anyone could say anything, Harp had more or less forced Misora to leave which had left the two boys staring at the space the pink girl once occupied.

"Well, at least there's someone else on our side right?" Subaru asked, trying to prevent a fight. The brunet _really_ wasn't in the mood for that after what had happened. Too much in such a short time.

"Well yeah, but still, it'd be nice to know just who she is…I mean I know we didn't exactly do that either, but she didn't have to just leave, it's not like we're being chased by that detective or some idiotic reporter…" Tamotsu replied, looking over to where they could still vaguely see the smoldering school grounds.

"I thought you liked being the 'mysterious hero' though…you defiantly have a thing for dramatic entrances…" Subaru muttered.

"Exactly, that's my thing, not hers; I'll file a complaint if this continues,"

"With who, you don't own 'dramatic entrances',"

"Excuse me, but are we ever going to get to the goddamn point?" War-Rock interrupted, not interesting in seeing the two argue again.

"Oh yeah, weren't you going to explain to me what 'Overdrive' was?" Subaru asked.

"Overdrive's basically an FM power-up. Exactly what you saw with Ox Fire out there, anyone who uses it gets stupidly powerful, but irrational and can't think clearly. Great if you need to kill a bunch of stuff real fast, not good with allies in the way. Oh and it's incredibly rare to, so I sadly can't use it," War-Rock explained.

"There's also the fact that it's involuntary and pretty much random. There are 'triggers' so to speak, like Ox and red, but the amount needed to throw an FM in Overdrive varies." Zero added before anyone could ask.

War-Rock attempted to give Zero a questioning and slightly accusing glace, but could only see Tamotsu, who blinked at the look. Rolling his eyes, War-Rock looked away, once again startling Subaru who was still struggling with the idea of not having control of his other arm when it suited the blue and green FM.

"Well, if we're going to work together, I guess we establish a schedule or something like that?" Subaru finally asked after a moment. There was a silent agreement between the two boys that they wouldn't question each other to much, neither was in the mood for it.

"Schedule?"

"Yeah, I mean we both have things to do, so wouldn't it be best to plan around that stuff? It'd make our lives easier at least, less excuses, less lying, things like that," the brunet explained.

"Well, I guess. I can cover pretty much any afternoon except on Tuesdays and Fridays," Because Alouette had practice on those days, and he was drafted into taking her, "And I'd rather not have to spend my weekend controlling the Denpa-virus population, and that's the Satellite Police's job anyway…but what types of things would you want to meet for, I mean general patrol type things aren't necessary you know, low crime rate and all, not counting the FMs of course,"

Subaru blinked a bit at that, in truth just suggesting a schedule seemed like the right thing to do. What would go on it didn't really seem to matter when the questioned was asked, because it seemed like it would be obvious. But it was true that running about and trying to do the Satellite Police's job would probably only irritate people, unless it was a Virus-Human or FM attacking, they weren't truly needed. And the real attacks were seemingly random to the point that they could only wait for them.

"So what then, we just both run to where an FM decided to attack and hope we make it?" Subaru asked.

"No…just what would we be planning for?"

"How about finding out where the hell Cygnus and the others keep running to? Seriously, you'd think we'd have sensed them by now, or at least see people chasing or running from them, but _no..."_ War-Rock grumbled, thoroughly annoyed that Cygnus Wing had managed to completely disappear for so long, and that the other FMs seemed to be able to do that at will as well.

"Where _do_ they keep going?" the blond asked Subaru, who just shrugged and added;

"Can't be nearby or else we would know, probably outside the city at least."

"Then what's the point of looking then? We can't even keep in touch with one another Denpa-henkaned so it's not convenient searching then."

Zero finally spoke up; "I could always try and establish a connection between the two of you using the ear pieces as a medium."

"Wait you could do that?" Subaru asked, echoed by War-Rock and Tamotsu.

"It wouldn't be easy and would take time, but I am sure I could, considering the amount of Denpa waves available and the way they regenerate quickly," the FM explained.

"Well I think that would help if you could figure it out. In the meantime, what's your Transfer's number?" Tamotsu asked.

Exchanging ID numbers in order to keep in touch, silence reigned for a few moments afterword. Tamotsu let out a loud yawn in the background as Subaru looked over the general chaos below. Though things had settled down a bunch, the road Subaru and Gemini Spark had fought on was closed to be cleared of the shattered glass and debris, and the school still had a bit of smoke drifting over it.

"Think we did enough damage this round?" Subaru muttered with a sigh, glad the fire never spread at least.

"Well…I pretty sure every blade of grass at the school was successfully killed by fire, trampling, or heat…took out most the exercise field, track's ruined and the plumbing's _melted_…" Tamotsu ignored the look Subaru was giving him as listed everything, "Though the school itself pretty untouched…what did you wreck?"

"Well…I threw two cars at Gemini Spark, one crashed into a building and the other into another car…Gemini Spark used a Heat Ball 2 to total another few and break most of the glass on the block..." Subaru frowned as he realized something, "Why do we keep wrecking cars? At that riot at least half a dozen got busted, and now we've busted some more…"

"Well people shouldn't park them on the side of the road if that bothers them! Don't they know that anything goes in these fights, we're trying to save their lives here so I think they can sacrifice their car to the cause!"

"I don't think that's going to make anyone happier,"

"Hey, you're the one who's flinging cars at people without a second thought Subaru," War-Rock pointed out.

"Yeah, what is this 'we' you keep talking about? I've only totaled two or three cars; I'm not using them as improv weapons!" Tamotsu declared.

"They work, how many people expect to be hit by a car?" Subaru said, defending himself.

Zero randomly decided to add his own opinion to the conversation as well; "Well now Gemini Spark will, since you've apparently made a habit of using cars as improv weapons,"

"Hypocrite, I fail to see the 'we' you were talking about earlier,"

"So what, I was supposed to let him stab me?" Subaru muttered turning away, ignoring War-Rocks snickering at the boy's expense.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better…here," the blond quickly materialized all the Battle Cards he had stored on his Transfer, little more than a handful but it was something. Holding them in a stack, he handed it to Subaru who blinked.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't use Battle Cards?" the brunet voiced.

"I can make them appear, but I can't use them. So I figure you might as well use them and spam enemies even more right?"

Subaru took the stack of cards with a nod, flipping through them. Tamotsu didn't have many, and they were all mostly basic cards; another Cannon, Gatling Gun 1 and 2, Fire Bazooka 1, Sword, Gravity Stage, and a Recovery 50.

"Don't carry much do you?" Subaru finally asked, but added the cards all the same.

"Never needed them, can't use them, and they're _expensive._"

"You think I don't know that? I blew all my savings just to get half a dozen weak cards you know. They've helped a lot though," Saved his life more like it.

"Huh, I wouldn't know…" A glare attempted to be directed at the red FM.

"Would you _drop_ that already?" Zero grumbled, obviously exasperated at hearing about his mistake at every chance possible.

"No." was the blond's simple reply, and one could hear Zero bite back a frustrated sigh and retort, knowing it'd just make it worse.

"Well, as fun as this meet and greet was…I'm going to head home now," Tamotsu said as he stretched a bit, looking back at the brunet.

"Yeah sure, guess I'll do the same then…"Subaru replied, and Tamotsu nodded before zipping down the Wave Road as a streak of light.

"Ok well let's get going then Subaru," War-Rock said, giving a slight tug to emphasize his point. But when the blue clad boy didn't move, the FM blinked and looked back, seeing Subaru staring blankly down at the people moving and working below, "What's wrong Subaru?"

"It's just…" Subaru paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "I don't know…it's…it's nothing really, just thinking about…stuff,"

"Well then stop daydreaming and let's get going already!"

"Ok…but there's something I want to check first," Subaru said, because, really, it was bothering him a lot right now, and for whatever reason he couldn't help but have a little fear and dread crawl up inside him.

* * *

Misora let out a sigh as she reclined in the overly plush chair in the hotel room, the cool fabric feeling good against her skin. Though she hadn't gotten a real bad burn anywhere (except for her leg, but a Recovery took care of that) she still felt hot and sticky.

"You did good, Misora," Harp's voice sounded from the port installed on the guitar, "Though I wish you didn't want to do this…"

"Well…it's like this Harp. Why did you betray the other FM life forms?" Misora asked, even if she knew the answer.

"It's simple, you didn't know that we existed until the recent attacks, so there was no way you were threatening us, and you can't even see us," Harp crossed her 'arms' as she frowned, "Though I am more than willing to defend my home, I'm not about to help a genocide of this scale because I was _told_ to. Life of this level is rare you know. And then there's the fact that King Cepheus has always acted rashly, destroying Planet AM was an extreme move you know, and I still don't understand why,"

"Well, that's how it is with me. Just because others may not approve if they knew (like my manager), doesn't mean I'm not going to do what's right. Besides, I'm not just gonna sit by anyway, so I might as well help, if I can protect someone, then I might as well try," Misora smiled at Harp before standing up and stretching, "Well, I still feel gross, so I'm going to go take a bath or something. Keep an eye out for the manager; we don't want him to see you,"

"Alright,"

Misora quickly walked to the rather spacious bathroom, now very glad for the deep tub available to her. Turning one of the overly decorated silver knobs, the magenta haired girl let the tub fill with lukewarm water (because anything remotely hot at the moment was a flat out 'no') and she dipped her hand lightly into the water. Letting her hand make small ripples that vainly competed with the much larger ones that the pouring water from the faucet produced, she watched as they attempted to fight the larger current, only to be ripped apart. Without meaning to, her hand dipped directly under the downpour of water and caused it to splatter outwards, splashing the girl.

Misora recoiled from the water quickly, nearly slipping on the tile before regaining her balance. Shaking off her hand, she looked down at her favorite pink hoodie with a sigh at the splotches of liquid now on it. Taking it off and glad that the top beneath wasn't wet, Misora looked in the large mirror on the wall, silver framed and elegant.

A rather frazzled and messy girl looked back, and Misora blinked. She took a few moments to smooth her hair before smiling brightly, a happy yet still messy girl looking back at her now. Despite the small amount of grim on her cheeks with her skin sticky from dried sweat, she still looked like just a girl, nothing special, nothing like Harp Note. Just a normal, weak girl.

'_I'm not weak, and I can help people now, instead of just being forced to watch…We'll win, I'll win with you watching over me… right mom?'_

* * *

The feeling of irrational dread that Subaru had been feeling wouldn't leave or waver. If anything, it only increased the closer he got to the small home Tsukasa was living at.

Stopping at the door Subaru took a moment to calm himself before knocking. As soon as he touched the door it pushed open a bit, having only been half latched. For whatever reason this only brought back up the panic he had been trying to swallow. Clutching the pendent for a moment, Subaru noted how it seemed strangely cold, thought it was probably just because it wasn't so hot all around him anymore.

"Hello? Tsukasa, are you there?" Subaru called, looking in empty house.

Receiving no response, Subaru walked in, trying to get a better look and seeing if he could find his green haired friend. In truth, Subaru had never been to Tsukasa's home, since for some reason he and his foster parents didn't get along very well. Of course, Tsukasa had never been to his house either, since they tended to only talk when they happened to meet.

Taking a few more steps inside the home, Subaru nearly fell onto the floor when his foot caught on something. Looking down, he saw it was one of Tsukasa's discarded shoes, the other abandoned a bit farther away, making a trail to the living area. Walking over, Subaru peaked over the edge of the couch and felt relief wash over him.

Laying there with one arm over his eyes to block out the annoying light above him, Tsukasa slept soundly, none of the pain or stress from before evident in the slightest. His hair seemed a bit frizzed and his clothes a tad rumbled, but the boy breathed easily and deeply in his sleep. Shaking the Tsukasa's shoulder, Subaru frowned when he didn't wake up instantly.

"Hey, Tsukasa, wake up already!"

"Mmm?"

With the sleepy sound that followed Subaru's demand, brown eyes opened a crack, looking out from under the arm as he moved a bit. Blinking slowly, Tsukasa sat up slowly with a yawn, stretching his surprisingly stiff and sore body. He looked around in confusion for a moment, mind foggy with a slight headache as he tried to remember just how he ended up on the couch…

"Um, Hey Subaru…"a pause to try and rub some of the sleep out of his eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"There was an attack at school not that long ago, I know you went home early, but I wanted to make sure you were doing better…your parents still aren't home?" Subaru explained.

"No…they work late," Because they liked to avoid him as much as possible, afraid of 'setting him off', despite how long it had been, "And I'm…"

Tsukasa paused, not sure how to answer that. For some reason, besides the aches and pains he was feeling, he felt like something was wrong. The hand that had been brushing down his head touched the side of his head, and he nearly hissed at the sharp pain the slight contact brought, seeming to confirm his thoughts. And then there was the fact that he couldn't remember getting home, much less crashing on the couch, so how…?

'_You're Fine._'

"I'm fine," He droned, the words spilling past his lips before he could even think about what they meant, if they were true or not.

"I'm perfectly fine Subaru."

* * *

**Ok, so chapter end. Rather odd half-and-half chapter, since I try and end the fighting at the end of one chapter with a little aftermath, but it wasn't worth dragging out more than this. I already drug it out too much, but I couldn't help it. The other's probably won't drag out **_**as**_** long, but that doesn't mean I'll make the fights take like 2 pages now. No, I'll just make Gemini Spark stop screwing with people for a bit, for various reasons.**

**Got a bit lazy at the end of this, but I had a really hard time typing out the end (took me several days) and I just wanted to move on to the things I actually wanted to write about.**


	13. Science and Space

Chapter 13: Science and Space

**So, we finally move off of Ox's part and onto the next FM life form. Oh and I hit 100,000+ words now, and we haven't even fought Libra yet. So I still have Libra, Cancer, Wolf, Crown, ** ** Ophiuchus (that'll be a fun one to spell), and then all of them again. And not only is that just the first arc, but that's not counting Gemini Spark raising hell once more, or the extra content I'll need to add to make everything flow! Not sure how long the second arc will be, since I will be heavily editing and/or exempting many of the filler episodes, since most of them are just, well, random crap. So I think I will split up each game into a different story (And Yes, I will be doing that since I finally got the rom working, and it only seems to have spaz attacks when I try and save in-game) since this one will go **_**waaay**_** over the 200,000 or so words I thought it'd be. **

**Anyone feel like guessing the range it'll end up being? Cause hell if I know at this point, I'm hardly in control of this story anymore.**

**Oh and I've started calling the parents by the names I randomly picked earlier. Not sure **_**why **_**I didn't do so before, but just typing 'so and so's father/mother' is annoying.**

**Review Response time:**

**Delphi: Goddamn it, I totally missed that perfect chance…that one liner would have just made it. I'm glad I haven't made things **_**that**_** obvious yet I've left enough hints that you can figure something out. Just wait, things will snowball more. Oh and trust me; I gave a legit reason for blowing up Planet AM, along with a secret reason for all the wars to (since the only reason we got was 'Cepheus was paranoid as hell) As for the families, the past few chapters have just been fighting. Families will be mentioned in the lulls in between. And I'm trying to not drone on families to much, unless it's to help provide depth or plot, though I find it funny you ask about the families right as I plan to focus on them more in the next few chapters. And I won't forget them like the anime does, but do you really want to read pages of useless text? **

**Ultimate Black Ace: I would like it if you told me, I don't plan to buy that game and I already know the general plot. Zero being scary….oh you don't know the half of it. If you can figure his overdrive out before I show it (because it's obvious if you think about it) good for you. Harp has no Overdrive, along with anyone else who didn't even enter that rage state in the anime. Well no one could get close to Ox Fire for too long, and I'll be bringing up the Battle Card problem later. With Tamotsu, you actually mentioned how it'll be solved in a prior review, though I'll be messing with even that later so it's a tad more fitting. Actually, except for a few occasions, the only one shown using Battle Cards early on is Gemini Spark, and FM will escape because yes, no one is ready murder yet. Dysfunctional group is dysfunctional, and everyone will have problems (some **_**far**_** more than others) because they're just kids you know. Oh and they have their aliens with them to.**

* * *

"Come on, do something…" Another poke which only received another annoyed glare.

"…I don't think he likes that, Hiroki…"Axl muttered, looking nervously at the tabby cat lying on the bed.

Hiroki ignored the young FM's concern and continued to poke at the cat with the brightly colorful feather toy, shifting a bit on the bed he rested on. The cat (because Hiroki refused to name him) ignored the toy that was being shoved into his face and gave the raven haired boy a look that was shockingly similar to the one his dad often gave him. With that thought the boy increased his jabbing, ignoring the way the cat's ears started to flatten back at the treatment.

"Come on…do something. Swat at the toy, play with it, bat at it, chase it, eat it…I thought cats were supposed to be playful?" Hiroki sighed, once again wishing for a dog, "Come on already…do _something_…are you really just going to lay there and glare at me all day like that, I get enough of that crap already you kn-OW!"

The tabby had finally had enough and had lashed out at the boy, claws digging into fragile skin. Hiroki pulled back, wincing at the angry red gashes now dug into the back of his hand, glaring at the cat who just gave him a flat look.

"God dang cat…get out of here already!" Hiroki shouted as he flung the toy at the animal, rolling his eyes at the hiss he received.

"You two will never get along if you keep up that behavior you know," A voice said.

Hiroki lazily rolled over on the bed so he could look at his father. Like always, the man was dressed in a fine suite, since his job as some high ranking businessman required always being dressed nicely. With a slightly paler completion and the same raven black hair (though his was far neater) Seiichi looked every bit the boy's father, though personalities couldn't have been more different.

"What if I don't want to get along with the cat, you know I didn't want a cat, I obviously asked for a dog but nooo…you get me some stupid cat that won't even play with a toy right," Hiroki answered shortly, having already seen the papers in the older man's hand and knowing what was coming.

"I told you a cat is far easier to take care of than a dog, and you lack the responsibility to do even that much. You haven't even named him yet,"

"Not my cat, so I'm not going to name him. He's obviously your pet, so why aren't you naming him, and don't say he's not; he hates me but loves you. Now what do you want, I know you have work and would rather be there," Hiroki sat up, closing the Transfer that sat next to him as he did so.

The man let out a sigh at his son's behavior, but brushed it off all the same. They had both long gotten used to the distancing, and he himself was to blame for it. He had envied and even hated that his son could so quickly recover from his own mothers death, even if he had only been three at the time and thus never really known her enough to get truly attached. But just seeing how the boy bounce back from in in seemingly no time(like most things in life at this point) enraged Seiichi

"Well, if you must know, I checked your grades," Hiroki tensing a bit at that, he _always_ had low grades to the point a C was an achievement, "Not much has changed in all your grades, well except in science. You've pulled it up to a B,"

Hiroki blinked at that, not expecting the approving tone in the man's voice. Since they had both long accepted that Hiroki would never do good in school there had been rising tension as the older man pressured Hiroki more, who in turn ignored him. He didn't want to believe his son was stupid, but nothing he could do ever motivated the child to even so much as try, the classes and teachers far too dull for him.

"Well I told you Ikuta isn't boring like every other teacher, I mean he doesn't just drone on and on and on and _on_," Hiroki reasoned, very much liking the man.

"Yes well it looks like the private lesions were worth the money," which was an understatement since his science grade had been a mid D only a few weeks before, "And I expect you to attend today as well. Just because all the schools are closed for the rest of this week and the next doesn't mean I want you slacking off, hear me?"

"Yes sir," the raven haired boy gave a lazy mock salute, smirking a bit at the flat look he received.

Walking out without another word, the older man sighed as he walked out the front door, trying to figure out just how his son was going to pass this year in pretty much everything else excluding gym. It wasn't like things like math were so easy to keep 'interactive' with experiments like science was. Hiroki on the other hand didn't bother to worry over such things and instead picked up and reattached his Transfer, flipping it open to see Axl still on the screen.

The grey FM life form startled a bit at Hiroki's sudden appearance, ingrained flight reflexes nearly overriding reason. But he calmed somewhat after a moment and shifted out of the bird-like form he had decided to take to relieve the 'ache' that had started to build up. Something Hiroki had found out was that because of how 'unstable' Axl's energy was, was that if he didn't shift forms often an odd 'ache' would build up that would eventually become painful. Axl wasn't sure why it happened, but he could just tell it had something to do with excessive energy intake.

"So…you're g-going to, um, go to that...s-science place again?" Axl asked timidly, silently cursing himself for still stuttering, it was just a 'science' place, not a 'research' place right?

"Well in a little bit, I still have some time to kill…" Hiroki said as he walked over to the living room, turning on the TV wirelessly, "So I might as well watch something…"

Flipping onto the channel, Hiroki stopped once he found what looked like a sci-fi movie that was in the middle of a fight with purposely oddly designed guns. He had no idea what was going on, but it defiantly looked cool. It was easy enough to figure out who the 'good guy' was, since he was mowing down about fifteen others with no trouble at all, and making a rather daring escape out a window twenty stories up and onto the tiny balcony just below to escape death. Cheering on the main hero as he escaped, the raven haired boy never noticed how closely Axl was watching through the screen of the Transfer, timid curiosity rising up at what had the boy so excited.

"…What are those things Hiroki?" Axl asked.

"Hmm? Oh, those are guns," Hiroki answered, having long gotten used to Axl asking what simple things were. Axl apparently browsed on his Transfer throughout the day, so the FM was better about things now, but before Axl kept asking what things like a 'bed' or 'headphones' or 'car' were.

"Guns?"

"Yeah, you know to shoot the bad guys with from far away so they can't hit you," Hiroki tried to illustrate by forming a 'gun' with his hands, though it meant little to the FM, "You know, if you don't wanna get close to them, you can just shoot them so they don't get you first, like BAM!" Axl jumped a bit at the loud sound, but still listened on, "That way you can, um, be safer I guess while still taking down whoever is trying to hurt you. It makes it easy to take them out without needing tones of skill in something impossible to learn…Get it?"

Axl looked away from Hiroki and back to the screen, watching the fire fight with the grey guns, wondering what the purpose of the white end or the red tub in the top was, not understanding aesthetic appeal. Though he still didn't know exactly what a 'gun' was, the concept made sense, since Axl hated to get close to other FMs, rightly terrified they would hurt him from his past (and only) experience with his own kind. The only reason he wasn't terrified of humans was because they couldn't touch him, and were completely different beings in his young mind.

That didn't mean he didn't want to be friends with Hiroki, it just meant that it was easier to forget that humans could be just as bad.

* * *

"Don't do that Gonta!" Luna scolded and slapped his hand away from his arm.

Subaru looked over at the three, watching Luna scold the larger boy again for picking at his peeling skin. Gonta's entire body had minor burns everywhere with pretty much the equivalent of a bad sunburn (except his left shoulder, which had gotten a 3ed degree burn), along mention dehydration and slight malnutrition. Despite all, Gonta was amazingly fine, and by the time they started the schools back up almost two weeks later he had pretty much recovered. Well, except that his entire body was now peeling horribly and despite Kizamaro listing all the ways picking that it was bad, he continued to do so.

Of course, as soon as _Luna_ told him to stop he did just that, shrinking away from her as she scolded him repeatedly, despite her being much smaller than him. Subaru watching them for a moment before turning his attention back to the front of the class, the teacher going over something he had already studied long ago. It wasn't his fault he had gotten bored in the time he spent at home and decided he might as well look over the textbooks. Just because he hadn't wanted to interact with people didn't mean Subaru wanted to fall so far behind he'd never catch up.

It's not like they let just anyone be an astronaut.

The teacher called out the bickering three, forcing them to turn back to the board in front. Of course the teacher was having trouble keeping the entire classes attention with rumors flying about, since somehow it had gotten out that Gonta had been transformed into Ox Fire and wreaked the havoc. Luna was quick to get on any trying to spread the rumors, and pulling attention away from the subject by mentioning Harp Note's appearance,

When the bell rung everyone wasted no time in getting up and leaving, more than happy to leave the school. War-Rock had decided to stay in Subaru's Transfer, just in case Gemini Spark or even Cygnus Wing decided to pull something, and for once in his life staying quite. Which was a good thing, as Subaru cast a slightly nervous glance at the Satellite Police officer stationed by the entrance, a form of protection that parents had all but demanded. Even if being in his Transfer was supposed to suppress the energy War-Rock gave off that would normally give him away to any scanners or FM life forms, Subaru still didn't like the idea of being so close to the ones who were trying to hunt down FMs.

"Still don't get why we need Satellite Police here, it's not like they'd make any difference,"

Subaru jumped a bit at the voice next to him, turning quicker than what was necessary. Relaxing at seeing that it was Tamotsu, Subaru mentally berated himself for being so jumpy, "I guess, though is it really surprising considering what happened last week?"

"Guess you're right, as long as it prevents people from freaking out. Last thing we need is people running around like the world's going to end tomorrow," the blond replied, ignoring the looks he knew they were getting. So they weren't in the same social click, people needed to mind their own business for once.

"Actually blondie, it very much _can_ end if they get the Andromeda key, so really…" War-Rock's voice said from Subaru's blue Transfer, which caused the boy to jam the volume down button.

"Dang it War-Rock, be quite while we're around the Satellite Police…"

"Subaru!"

Subaru looked over at hearing his name called, smiling as he saw Tsukasa walk up to him, his Wave Scanner (a cheaper, earlier version of a Transfer) in hand. Tamotsu gave the kid an odd look, the green (long) hair familiar for some reason, but he brushed it off. The two boys chatted for a moment, and Tamotsu ignored them until he realized he was being introduced.

"Oh, uh hi," He said lamely as he shook the younger boy's offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tamotsu. I'm Tsukasa," Tsukasa said, feeling a bit more cheerful than normal.

Tsukasa opened his mouth to say something else only to close it with a slight frown and a distant blank look. Before anyone could think something was wrong, the green haired boy's smile was back, and he asked, "I'm going to an extra science class at the Kodama Science Institution, do either of you want to come?"

"I get enough school already, thank you very much," Tamotsu said with a dismissive wave.

"An extra science class? But I'm already ahead in school, why would I need it? In fact, aren't you doing really good in science anyway?" Subaru asked, knowing Tsukasa's interest in flowers gave him a lead in the current 'Plants' unit they were in.

"Well yeah, but it's fun, we learn a bunch of different things you wouldn't learn here for a while. And it's not like its book work, since it's optional it's all experiments and building things like rockets," Tsukasa reasoned, hoping that mentioning rockets would spark the space-loving boy's interest.

"Rockets?"

"Yeah, we're going to get to build some soon and learn how propulsion works, and there'll be a contest to see which is the best. Plus there's lots of other stuff like making a light work with foods, and soon enough we'll be studying circuits and electricity along with Denpa waves. I think you'd like it Subaru," Because Tsukasa _really_ felt like Subaru should come, and maybe even meet Ikuta as well since he himself had felt the odd need to see the teacher often.

"Well…I guess I'll go then," Subaru finally answered, deciding he could at least try it once if Tsukasa of all people was this avid about it.

At the look Subaru gave him Tamotsu knew what was going to come next, "Thanks but no, like I said, I get enough school in the times I'm legally required to attend, so…"

"Subaru, there you are!"

"Oh goodie, it's Subaru's girlfriend and her lackies," Tamotsu deadpanned, ignoring the sputtering he received from the brunet.

"…Subaru has a girlfriend?" Tsukasa asked, genuinely curious.

"No! Luna just…"

"Girlfriend? What are you all talking about?" Luna asked, only having heard the end of Tsukasa's sentence.

"N-nothing," Subaru stuttered out, not wanting anything more to happen, the last thing he wanted was to get told off like the detective had…

Tamotsu ignored the 'don't you say anything' look Subaru was giving him, "Oh just you and your crush on Subaru here, like how you keep denying…"

"Now you listen here," Luna said darkly, already knowing about the older boy because she made a point of knowing _all_ the trouble makers at the school (and the blond had successfully been in more fights than anyone else), "I already know all about your record, so I don't need _your_ opinion since you tarnish the school's reputation again and again. My love is dedicated to Sir Rockman and no one else, especially someone who risks preventing me from being elected class president, you hear me?"

Tamotsu fought the urge to laugh at the sheer irony, ignoring the way Gonta looked like he wanted to punch out him, while Subaru frowned at the accusing finger Luna pointed at him. Tsukasa just looked on clueless for a moment, watching the two blonds stare each other down before checking the time on his Wave Scanner. Seeing that they were almost out of time, he decided it was time to go.

"Come on Subaru, if we want to make it we'll have to hurry," Tsukasa said, tapping the boy's shoulder, hoping to leave soon, because he _really_ wanted to go…

"Where are you two going?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow at the two. Both had been known for missing long stretches of school, yet somehow still maintained their grades with temporary home schooling.

"Oh to Ikuta's science class, why?" Tsukasa answered

"Hmm…an extra science class?" Luna said to herself, thinking it over.

"It could possibly help you pull your grade up even more," Kizamaro added, knowing that Luna already had around a 95 average, but the girl was obsessed with perfection.

"Exactly Kizamaro!" She exclaimed, before walking past Subaru and up to Tsukasa, "There's room for us to come right?"

"It's an open class, so there should be," Tsukasa answered, oblivious to Subaru shaking his head rapidly 'no' behind Luna.

"Then it's settled! Gonta, Kizamaro, come on we're going to attend this extra class!" Like always, the two boys obediently followed Luna, though Gonta gave Tamotsu a dirt look.

"Oh, that's great, it's really fun to!" Tsukasa said, leading the three to the Kodama Science Institution.

In the background Subaru decided now was a great time to introduce his palm to his face at Tsukasa's obliviousness to silent clues, while Tamotsu was trying (and failing) to control his laughter. The brunet was also pretty sure he could hear War-Rock snickering at him, and Subaru smacked his Transfer against his leg as if that would help.

"Have fun with your girlfriend~" Tamotsu managed to get out evenly before turning and leaving at a brisk pace, Subaru entertaining the thought of throwing something at the blond. And now he could most _defiantly_ hear War-Rock laughing.

"Are you coming Subaru?" Luna's impatient voice asked, making the brunet sigh.

It was just going to be one of_ those _days wasn't it?

* * *

"So are you going to come tomorrow Subaru?" Tsukasa asked the brunet.

"Of course, if we're going to work on the rockets why wouldn't I?" Subaru answered, far more excited about it than he thought he'd be.

Though he had been hesitant to go at first, Subaru was quite glad he had gone. There had been no book work or notes or anything annoying like that, just small construction projects they did and tested. Apparently Tsukasa was also Ikuta's assistant since he had started attending the classes so much recently, which was probably why he wanted Subaru to go so much. And Luna Gonta and Kizamaro had been too busy to bother him, which was a plus.

"That's good; it'd be a shame if you missed tomorrow since I know you like anything to do with space," Tsukasa paused, thinking something over for a moment, "Hey Subaru, you still want to go into space, right?"

"Yeah, there's a lot out there to see and find, and I've always liked…"

"Outta the way, outta the way!"

Subaru and Tsukasa looked down the hall as a raven haired boy barreled towards them, unable to stop or even see. In his arms was a rather impressively high stack of boxes that rose just past his head, obscuring his sight completely. The stack of half a dozen or so boxes was threatening to fall at any moment, so the boy was forced to run to keep up with it as it tipped.

Hiroki had been shouting the warning the entire way down the hallway, unable to see anything in front of him. When Ikuta had asked him to get some more materials for the lesson tomorrow, Hiroki had been more than happy to comply, deciding it would be faster to get them all at once since they were light enough. Apparently he had overestimated his balancing abilities as the stack began to fall forward when he got about half way to the room.

So now Hiroki was forced to run forward, trying to prevent the stack from falling. He had no idea what he would do when he reached the end of the hall, but he had a feeling it wouldn't end well for him or the materials. Axl couldn't do anything to help, since he didn't want people to know that he was in a _science_ institution of all places.

Tsukasa reacted surprisingly quick and managed to grab the top cardboard box that was threatening to fall as Hiroki ran past, lifting it up just enough so he didn't knock out the speeding boy. Suddenly able to see and having fewer boxes trying to reunite with the floor, Hiroki slowed enough so that when he reach the far wall he pressed against it and stabilized the boxes. Letting out a sigh of relief, he adjusted the boxes so he had a better grip and turned to see who had helped him.

"Hey, thanks for that!" Hiroki called, trying to wave only to have to catch the boxes again.

"You really shouldn't carry so much at once you know," Tsukasa said flatly, peeking into a gap in the flaps of the boxes and seeing various parts and pieces, "What if you broke something?"

"Ah well, Ikuta asked for me to get a bunch of stuff for tomorrow so I thought it's be faster since there's only so long I can stay after for lessons and stuff,"

"Lessons?" Subaru asked.

"Well yeah, since I'm not doing too good in science Professor Ikuta's tutoring me after he does the other classes. You can set that box right on top and I'll take it to Professor Ikuta," Hiroki explained, while trying to coax Tsukasa into giving him to other box

"I'll carry it since the last thing we need is you breaking something, er…"

"Hiroki," The raven haired boy said, answering the unasked question.

"Ah, well I'm Tsukasa, and that's Subaru over there,"

"Um, do you need any help with those?" Subaru asked, warily watching the way the stack Hiroki had tilt a bit to the right before the boy shifted enough to stop it.

"Nah, I got it," Hiroki said, seemingly blissfully oblivious to the way the stack of boxes titled with ever movement he made.

Seeing the doubtful look on the brunets face, Tsukasa decided to speak up, "It's fine, I'll help, uh, Hiroki here, take the boxes to Professor Ikuta. Besides, didn't you say you had something you had to do after the class Subaru?"

Subaru blinked, trying to remember what Tsukasa was talking about, only to be rather painfully reminded as a small shock went up his arm from the blue Transfer (how did War-Rock even _do_ that?). Biting off the yelp at the sudden shock, Subaru let out a nervous laugh at the odd looks he was getting, trying to play down the jolt he had been given.

"Yeah, yeah, I just remembered, I'd better go now then, um by!" Subaru said before briskly walking down the hall, already thinking of how much he needed to remind War-Rock of something known as 'subtly'.

"…Is he always like that?" Hiroki asked, feeling like something was off.

"Um…well, not really. I guess with all the things happening recently…" Tsukasa trailed off, not sure what to say and deciding to just start walking.

* * *

"War-Rock why did you shock me like that, what if someone picked that up or something?" Subaru scolded the FM as soon as he was sure they were away from others.

"Hey, you were about to forget training!" War-Rock defended.

"How is it training when we're just slaughtering Denpa-viruses? Tamotsu said he couldn't come out to train tonight so it's not like we get anything out of it," Subaru said as he walked down a back roads, remembering the training sessions he had been doing with the blond, "And how do you shock me like that? I know that's not a function of the Transfers, and I swear if you break it I'm not letting you in the new one,"

"It's none of your business, now stop bitching and let's go get some Denpa-viruses,"

Subaru had absolutely no warning as War-Rock left his Transfer and forcefully merged with the brunet. Though the FM wouldn't (couldn't) take over, he took joy in knowing that he could at least trigger a Denpa-henkan anytime he wanted, more or less forcing the boy to obey him to a certain extent. Subaru on the other hand wasn't as fond of this as War-Rock, since though it didn't _hurt_ per say, the forced Denpa-henkan left his entire body tingling uncomfortably for a few minutes, something that didn't happen if he was the one to trigger the transformation.

"War-Rock, god dang it would you _stop_ doing that?" Subaru complained, shaking out one foot as if that would help the tingling.

"Nope, now are we going to get started or what?"

Subaru shook his head at War-Rock's over eagerness to fight, even if it was just minor Denpa-viruses. For whatever reason the FM didn't seem to really mind refighting the same enemy over, up to a point, saying he didn't want Cygnus Wing to gather another small army, though he seemed to just like seeing all the different ways the same enemy could be killed.

'_At least he remembers the most efficient ways to defeat each virus type,'_ Subaru thought as he cut cleanly through one of the black viruses. He was pretty sure they were called 'Mettennas' or something like that, but in all honesty Subaru didn't really care.

Twisting his body around, Subaru actually found it easier than he thought it'd be to use the sword like Tamotsu and Zero had instructed, and the difference was obvious. Slashes felt more natural and were faster, they took less energy for more power and he didn't twist his arm at as odd of an angel now. Despite how much they said it would take time for him to really know how to fight using a sword, Subaru found it easy enough to learn at least the basics (unlike the wall jumping lessons which just ended with the brunet flat on his back).

Subaru stabbed another Denpa-virus, and pulled the green blade out smoothly letting the red knight fall off the Wave Road where it crashed with an explosion of Denpa below. A small shockwave hit the brunet in the back of the knee, forcing it to bend and making the boy collapse onto the Wave Road, defenseless in the Denpa-virus minds. But Subaru had taken far worse, and he quickly got up, spinning around and cleaving the final Denpa-virus that had been trying to sneak up on him in two.

As the Denpa-viruses disintegrated, Subaru saw something fall from it, clattering onto the Wave Road. It didn't happen that often, but occasional one of the Denpa-viruses Subaru defeated had managed to steal or consume some amount of data, most of it just dispersed or was corrupted, but certain types of data managed to always survive and form the shining clumps that were dropped. Since he was currently waved-in Subaru was able to pick up the clump of data, rather unsurprised that it was a bit of virtual Zenny waiting to be downloaded.

"How much is it this time?" War-Rock asked as Subaru 'downloaded' the Zenny, something that was almost exactly like dismissing a Battle Card.

"About 200," Subaru said with a shrug.

Though he'd like to return it, there was literally no way to know if the money had been stolen from a bank, vending machine, or right out of someone's Transfer, much less who it belonged to. War-Rock was more than happy about the occasional money drops, and this had the FM pressuring Subaru into doing the real-life equivalent of farming enemies for money so he could (eventually) get more Battle Cards and satisfy his annoying partner.

This was why he didn't play video games, not when his life was pretty much one now.

"Only 200? You'd think a Denpa-virus would take more and not just some pocket change…" War-Rock muttered, glad Subaru had explained Zenny to him, if not, he'd make the mistake of thinking they were suddenly rich.

"That's a good thing War-Rock, the last thing I need is to be taking enough money for it to be considered a felony,"

"First off, how would anyone know you took the money?" War-Rock reasoned as they moved along one of the larger Wave Roads, "Second, it's not like you're stealing the money from a person. Heck, you're taking your rightfully earned spoils after the fight, and since the money was stolen from a human in the first place…you're, um…_returning_ it to other humans once you spend it. And you get better weapons out of it; so it's a 'win-win situation' as you'd say."

Subaru gave War-Rock a deadpan look before saying; "So because I'm taking the money from a corpse that's not human and that I'll go spend it later so I can kill _more_ things you think it's ok?"

"Now you're getting it!"

Subaru resisted the urge to argue with War-Rock even more, knowing that the stubborn FM life form would use the strangest logic to win or hold certain things over his head. Subaru frowned as his thoughts drifted to his father, trying to figure out what War-Rock knew; since the FM refused to say anything other than what pretty much confirm that he knew the man. And then there was the pendent, something that constantly bother the brunet since War-Rock had commented that it shouldn't have intergrade into his armor at all, much less distracted Gemini Spark. Something about it being a physical object so it should have just gone wherever his clothes went (another thing that Subaru was curious on but didn't really want to know the answer).

Another twenty minutes of massacring Denpa-viruses ended when they stumbled on Detective Gorida and several other Satellite Police officers fighting several Denpa-viruses. Subaru had been chasing a few viruses and when he saw the group ahead he hadn't even thought about throwing a Heat ball into the middle of the group, taking them out with no effort. It had only been when he heard angry yelling and felt someone grab his arm that he realized that he had taken care of the detective's target. War-Rock started shouting back about how he should be grateful, and it was with no small effort that Subaru drug himself and War-Rock away before anything could escalate.

War-Rock hadn't stopped grumbling the entire trip back to Subaru's house. Subaru had decided that that was enough for today, especially since the detective would now know they were out and about. Plus it would be good to try the whole punishment-reward system with War-Rock, since nothing else seemed to work with the overly stubborn FM.

"Still don't get why we had to come back to your house, it's not like that stupid detective guy could have caught us," the FM grumbled again.

Subaru ignored the FM and instead continued to work on the excessive amount of homework he had gotten. With school being out for almost two weeks the teachers were scrambling to catch up and throwing anything they didn't get to finish in as homework. Subaru was glad he was weeks ahead of the official school schedule, if not he'd be hard pressed to finish any of it so easily.

"And what's the point in this 'homework' stuff? Just seems like a waste of time to me," War-Rock continued.

"Why are you complaining if you don't have to do it," Subaru said, not even bothering to look up.

"But you have to do it and then I have to sit here!"

"Go play one of the games on my Transfer or something; I have to finish this up,"

"…Fine…"

Subaru rolled his eyes at War-Rock's behavior, wondering just how old the FM really was. Of course beings made of energy probably aged differently, so War-Rock could easily be several thousand years old and that could be considered 'young' by FM life form standards. Unlikely since the FM had such little patience for, well, _anything_, but it was something for the brunet to think about during school until the lessons advanced enough.

Subaru finished up the homework just in time for his mother to call him down for dinner, the brunet completely ignoring the FM messing around with his Transfer settings like usual. War-Rock grumbled something when he noticed that Subaru had just left him, wondering just how mad Subaru would get if he locked the boy out of his own transfer.

* * *

"Tell me."

"No."

"_Tell me_."

"No."

"_Tell._ Me."

"You do realize that I have a lot more patients for this kind of than you, right?"

It was true. This back and forth had been going on for several minutes, Zero not even phased while Tamotsu was quickly losing all patients. True to his word, the blond had pestered the red FM almost constantly about his big secrete, of course gaining no ground. Zero had long ago been forced to gain a massive amount of patients and self-control, and though Tamotsu had a talent for wearing even that thin in record time, he wasn't about submit to a mere child at this point.

"You'll have to tell me eventually," Tamotsu argued, glaring down at his Transfer and at the red FM.

"The past is the past, and I'll let it rest until it can't be helped. Because of all that is happening, I'll have to tell you at least something eventually but I'm not telling you now," Zero said.

Tamotsu opened his mouth to retort, only for the bedroom door to fly open as a happy Alouette bounded in. The young girl didn't seem to notice just how quickly Tamotsu slapped his Transfer closed, and instead latched onto the boys arm.

"Hey Tamotsu, you have to come downstairs and see what's on TV," She quickly said, tugging him in the direction of the open doorway.

Tamotsu cast a glare back at his Transfer as he allowed himself to be drug out by the eight year old. As much as he wanted to stay and continue to harass the FM, denying his sister would not only draw suspicion, but there was also the simple fact that he couldn't bring himself to do that.

So as he let the girl lead him down the steps Tamotsu decided to ask "What's on Alouette?" even if he had a good idea of what it was.

"You'll see."

The blond was unsurprised to find that the program that had his step-sister so excited had something to do with the recent FM attacks, cycling though clips as people on the news talked about each, with the current being on Zero Blade. Over the past few weeks Alouette had quickly come to adore the red warrior for some reason, even more so than Rockman or even Harp Note.

"He's just like Tamotsu!" the girl had answered excitedly when her stepdad Masao had asked why she liked Zero Blade so much, and the blond had nearly choking on his dinner when he heard that. Alouette already looked up to him for 'beating up the meanies' as she would put it (something which didn't sit well with her nearly pacifistic mother, but oh well), so seeing a real hero who just 'happened' to look similar to her brother was perfect for the girl. Good thing no one looked into it any more than that, or else they might notice more similarities than just those.

"You're _not_ growing your hair that long, hear me?" Tamotsu's father randomly piped up when he saw the two watching the recordings of Zero Blade, fiddling with the remote as he talked.

"Why not? Already past my shoulders and you don't seem to have a problem with it," Tamotsu replied, purposely running a hand through the dirty blond strands.

"I'm all for you doing stuff for your hair as long as you don't cross certain boundaries. Like dying it purple or green or neon blue or something like that. And your hair cannot get longer than Alouette's. Ever." Masao explained.

Tamotsu frowned and looked at Alouette for a moment before tapping her shoulder, "Never cut your hair again, ok?"

"Ok." Alouette replied without any hesitation, frowning as the videos switched to two men debating over the topic. Not that that was anything new, the media was having a field day with every attack, and a new one occurred before things even had a chance to calm down. At least there wasn't the constant useless gossip about celebrities Tamotsu didn't know or care for, though now the gossip was often about him…

"…You're a rebellious one aren't you?"

"Hey, this may have originally started out as an F-you, but now I happen to like having my hair this long," Tamotsu said, though his attention was suddenly drawn to the TV when the voices suddenly grew much louder.

"So you're saying that we _should_ be using mere children as weapons to defend us, when our own law enforcement should be more than enough?" One of the men demanded, rather tall with short black hair, demanded of a brown haired woman.

"No, I was just pointing out how the Satellite Police haven't been able to handle _any_ of these attacks, with 'mere children' coming to our aid each and every time! And until our law enforcement is able to handle them we should…"

"Should continue to let them run about and do whatever they please, when they continue to attract those other _freaks_ who keep possessing-"

The debate was cut off as the channel was suddenly changed to one of the many that Alouette watched, the (annoying) theme to a show suddenly blaring from the speakers. Both blonds looked over the couch and to the eldest man present, who blinked before noticing his hand was now empty. Instead the black remote was now held in Alouette's mother, Adeline, hand, who was giving them all a flat look.

"That's enough of that," Adeline had grown sick of hearing the debate on what should be done about the attacks, the topic of children fighting hitting a little too close to home considering her stepson's history, "Now, dinner's ready so come on, we're actually eating at the table tonight."

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

Subaru looked around, trying to find the Wave Road War-Rock had told him about in the midst of a maze of golden roads of light. Looking up didn't help, since there were plenty of higher up Wave Roads tinted different colors (Sky Waves and Astro Waves) that formed the spider web of connects high above the buildings needed to sustain Earth's technology demands. Only a few of the higher up waves would lead to where the two wanted to go, yet they were too high to risk jumping to since there were less. Plus many of them were protected, and forcing his way past the firewalls would only alert people he was on them (more) illegally.

'_Though I doubt they were thinking about people _walking_ on the Wave Roads…'_ Subaru thought as he continued to look for an access point.

Why were they doing this in the dead of night?

Like most everything else in seemed Subaru did now, it was around War-Rock's boredom. The blue and green FM had started to complain, and insisted they go out once more, or else he wouldn't unlock Subaru's Transfer. Needless to say, this ended with Subaru insisting no and trying to unlock the blue Transfer, only to give up when he saw War-Rock had installed a ten digit password.

The FM almost didn't get his wish, since Subaru could just take it to Amachi and get it fixed in the morning, until he remembered the boy's love of space. How this didn't occur to him before was beyond the FM, but telling Subaru that he could go into space whenever he wanted while Denpa-henkaned did the trick. As long as the boy stayed in a wave state he wouldn't need things like oxygen or heat and the lack of the pressure in space wouldn't kill him or even faze the boy.

Of course, to efficiently get up to space, they would need to find a Wave Road that went high enough. Most Wave Roads were either local and around building height or they circled the planet right at about above cloud level. The main Wave Roads they could get too publicly (meaning they _hopefully_ wouldn't set of any alarms) would be one of the main waves that came directly from one of the three satellites.

There was just the problem of those Wave Roads being protected, which meant they couldn't just go onto one as they please. No, they had to find an access point to a connection that would lead to a direct Wave Road, and the only places with such a connection were either the Satellite Police headquarters or research places that required a rapid and load bearing connection. AMAKEN was the obvious choice, but the place had such a large number of Wave Roads connecting to it that they all seemed to blend together, and some actually did, forming literal platforms.

"There it is!" War-Rock suddenly shouted, pulling Subaru clean off the Wave Road he was on and before the access port.

"Don't _do_ that War-Rock!" Subaru snapped, rubbing his sore shoulder as he once again couldn't help but fear the FM would dislocate it one day by doing that.

"Eh stop complaining, I found it didn't I? Now let's go!" Even if the FM could travel into Space whenever he wanted, he was still excited to go _without_ someone trying to kill him.

"Ok, ok, let's go," Subaru said, also excited to go into space. The mere concept of being able to go without needing the assistance of an expensive ship and none of the limitations a normal person would face was thrilling, overruling the logic trying to tell him it was impossible.

Subaru looked over the access port, having only seen them in passing before this, since most Wave Roads were open so public data could be streamed faster. It didn't look like much, just a little glow in front of the heavily protected Wave Road. Heck, even for such a guarded Wave Road with enough defenses around it to zap anything short of an FM that got close to it, it didn't look much different, only being slightly blue tinted with a very faint rainbow aura about it that was formed from all the protections merging and meshing together.

"Now how do I get in…?" Subaru muttered, looking at the access port. It didn't look solid, so the brunet reached out his hand, letting it pass into the light.

It felt like pushing his hand into warm water, but then there was a strange tingling feeling that made Subaru and War-Rock tense up, as it felt as though they were being looked over by…something. Before either could comprehend just _what_ it was, the blue energy of the access port suddenly shifted from its nearly dormant state, wrapping around Subaru's wrist and _pulled_. Not expecting this, Subaru was helpless to the rapid flow of the high powered Wave Road, so much stronger than the local roads he had gotten used to that it threw the boy for a loop.

War-Rock all but panicked, realizing that Subaru must have triggered the flow to pull them into directly satellite somehow. Of course, he never expected the direct Wave Roads to be so powerful, and the speed they were going at _without_ any input on his part was shocking. The ground was far below with the skyscrapers being little dots in only a few moments, and they were almost at cloud level already.

But War-Rock didn't take time to marvel at the sheer basic speed of the blue Wave Road like Subaru was. What had the FM so worried was that at this rate they would be pulled directly into whichever satellite this connected to, and with the equipment there to handle Denpa they could be hard pressed to escape without destroying it.

"Hey! Subaru!" War-Rock shouted to the boy, who was watching with fascination as the world flew by as he was pulled upwards and through the clouds, "Get off the Wave Road before we get sucked into the Satellite, you don't want to overload it right?" There was little chance they would, but adding Subaru to the mix would be basically doubling the power input, not something that should be pushed.

Subaru took a moment to realize what War-Rock was saying before nodding and throwing himself to the side. It was far more difficult than any other Wave Road, the pull so much stronger that it resisted any movements to the side. But with War-Rock's help, they were able to pull off, the FM using a little energy to stop them from hurtling into space (or at least into the moon since that would have been in the way).

Subaru pin wheeled his arms to try and stabilize himself, but with no gravity things like 'up' and 'down' were irrelevant without a point of reference. So as he was spinning in circles, Subaru caught sight of the Wave Road they just left and the blue 'winged' Pegasus Satellite it connected to, using those to help decide what would be 'down' for the moment.

As soon as he had his balance back Subaru couldn't help but smile as he looked around him at the void of space around him. There weren't as many things to see as the planetarium allowed since it was most of their galaxy recorded on it, but seeing it in person was a whole different thing, with a literal unearthly beauty that holograms just couldn't do justice. Subaru turned himself around, quickly identifying as many constellations and distant twinkling stars as he could, taking advantage of the telescoping capabilities of the red visor and using it to look around better. It was easy to spot the dots that were the other close planets, and in the distance the blackness was broken up by splotches of dull color from faraway stars.

"Amazing, we're really in space War-Rock!" Subaru said giddily, looking around more and enjoying the sheer freedom he shouldn't be able to have but did anyway.

"Of course we are, I told you didn't I?" War-Rock said smugly, enjoying the boy's fascination and (indirect) praise.

"Yeah you did, but still, we got out here so easily, it only took a minute, and I don't need anything but the Denpa-henkan and…" Subaru stopped his excited babbling as he started shifting, turning completely upside-down and unable to righted himself. Subaru looked 'up' and saw Earth, though from the position he was in he knew he should be looking down, and the body started struggling and trying to adjust himself somehow, only succeeding in turning himself around more.

"Kid, stop freaking out!" War-Rock demanded, giving a good jerk on Subaru's arm to stop the boy's struggling, "The more you move in space the worse you'll make it, ok? And direction doesn't really matter anyway, so stop worrying!"

Subaru finally gave up on trying to get back to his original position, settling for one where he was oddly parallel to the earth below. War-Rock seemed satisfied with this, and pulled on the brunets arm until he was looking back at the Pegasus satellite with earth below him.

"There," War-Rock said with a 'nod'," "Now, if we're gonna come up here a lot I guess we've gotta get you used to moving in space eventually."

Subaru shrugged at that, it was true enough even if he didn't want _more_ training tacked onto what they already did pretty much every day. It wasn't like he even liked fighting, but hell if he wanted to let himself get blindsided and killed. But for now the brunet was more than happy with an excuse to go into space freely. Especially with the fact that with none of the city lights around it was dark (extremely so but still bright enough to see fine, though that may have been the visor) and made the stars and planets stand out in sharp relief to the blackness of space. It was most certainly one hell of a star gazing spot to say the least.

Subaru looked over at the oddly shaped Pegasus satellite, still remembering the extremely strong flow of the direct Wave Road it put out, and making a mental note to be careful of that when they used it to get back. And then Subaru felt a bit of dread set over him, remembering the huge amounts of protections over those Wave Road. Breaking past them would be hard (despite War-Rock insisting they were nothing to him) and it would only alert people he was somehow on what was supposed to be one of the most secure network routs in the world.

"Hey War-Rock…"

"Yeah?"

"…Do you see any access ports?"

War-Rock rolled his eyes, pointing his head towards the Pegasus satellite, "There should be one right over there where the Wave-Road connects to the satellite…oh."

It was only then that War-Rock saw that where the Wave Road entered the satellite there was no access port. Unlike AMAKEN, the signal was transmitted and received from within the satellite and not with an external dish, so from the outside they couldn't reach the transmission point, which was were access ports tended to form. In all likelihood the only ones were within the satellite.

"Look around some Subaru, there has to be one," War-Rock commanded, really not wanting to waist the energy to break the protections around the Wave Roads or free-falling and hoping they landed on a Wave Road below. Sure things like atmosphere friction wouldn't effect (kill) Subaru while waved-in, but he doubted the boy would be into taking a several thousand mile dive.

Subaru seemed to be thinking something similar to what War-Rock was if the nervous glances at earth as if gravity would rudely yank him down were any indication. The brunet moved as close to the Pegasus satellite Wave Roads as he could, investigating them and looking for an access port. Finding none, Subaru turned to the Leo satellite behind him, kicking off of the Pegasus with a burst of energy to speed up the trip.

Since he was going to opposite direction that the satellite's orbited at, it didn't take long to get closer to the Leo, the red center surrounded by the rings of white machinery giving it the vague appearance of a lion's head. Subaru looked the satellite over for a moment, quickly finding the red tinted Wave Roads it produced, only to spot something zipping rapidly up said Wave Road.

"War-Rock, what's that?"

The FM looked over to where Subaru was pointing, seeing the light zoom up the road. As it flew up it shattered the rainbow tinted protection programs around the Wave Road, sending the shards flying into space as it continued to work its way up to the Leo satellite. As the 'light' was forced to slow down due to the satellite's defenses, War-Rock could clearly see the form within it, though the energy it was giving off was a dead giveaway to what it really was.

War-Rock growled as he tugged the boy faster, cutting off Subaru's complaint, "It's an FM life form, they're attacking the satellites!"

"Who is it? Cygnus Wing or Gemini Spark?" Subaru asked, pushing forward in an attempt to cut the FM off.

"Neither, but I'm not sure who then, there's too much interference!" War-Rock answered, before blasting them forward with a burst of power that engulfed them so they looked like little more than a green shooting star across the night sky.

* * *

**Ah not much to say about this chapter in particular really. But for those of you wondering (and specifically Delphi) yes, I will be exploiting the space element, because it was horrible underused. I mean, I have no idea how often you went into space in the games, but in the anime I think they did it like twice…Seriously, who gives characters the option to go into space freely, (and travel the world in a matter of seconds to) and then **_**not**_** exploit the hell out of it? Just…another reason why Starforce could have been so much better, if Capcom just properly used the elements it introduced, like in the old games. **

**Not that I'll be using space **_**that**_** much, but defiantly more than twice at least. **


	14. Brewing Trouble

Chapter 14: Brewing Trouble

**Ok, I've been playing the 2ed game now and just…the anime left out a lot. Not just talking about the second season, but general character traits that I would have liked to know before starting this…So if you see any slight changes in personality, it's because I'm adding a few from the games in.**

**Review Response Time:**

**Delphi: I'm glad you won't mind some of the senses I'll just have to add. Remember just how many characters I'm juggling right now, and each one has a different part to be present in. The families will still matter (a lot actually) but until things start happening (like trauma) I have to keep everything moving. I'm glad you reminded me though, and I'll stop skipping as many scenes with them. And yes, they will be used to help certain events later on, but mainly as an 'anchor' for the kids, but that's when I decide to drag everything to hell. Space= awesomeness. And how could they ignore Space with Subaru's love for **_**space**_**? Just…Still thinking Capcom really didn't thing Star force out. Oh well, the whole spaceflight does exist now, but for the stupidly rich people. Hiroki will become more important later, though that's mainly because of Axl's droves of problems/ unintentional baggage, Tsukasa's life will start to really suck later on, and yes, space.**

**Ultimate Black Ace: Ok, thanks for that on the pendent. Yeah, it does **_**not**_** do that here but you'll see. Hiroki is that kid who refuses to grow up at all. I mean, he's not that old (same age as Subaru and Misora really) but he'll always be a little kid. Not good fo the future since they're literally fighting for the planet. And I'm glad someone figured out Tsukasa's feeling thing, I tried to make it somewhat obvious without outright stating it. As for viruses dropping cards…nope, Subaru and the others will get a source later on. And even the money they drop will suck since minor viruses would only be able to steal from a vending machine or something along those lines.**

* * *

AMAKEN was in near chaos.

Blue and red uniformed workers had already been rushing about, trying to make some sense of the sudden energy surge they picked up right on top of them and at the Pegasus Satellite connection line. It was something that put Denpa-viruses to shame in power levels, with an energy pattern that should, by all rights, be _impossible_. So something like that should have obviously been repelled, or at least delayed by the numerous protection programs placed over the direct satellite connection they had, hopefully long enough for them to do something.

No one expected the Pegasus satellite's programming to openly accept…whatever it was, much less give it _administrative accesses_ and try and pull it into the satellite. As the odd energy pattern was sucked up to the satellite most of the lower ranked works ran around from console to console aimlessly and absolutely convinced that they were about to lose one of the main three satellites since any commands were being denied.

Amachi had managed to keep his cool better that most everyone else, but only because he took a moment to cross reference the signature with a sample he had from a few weeks ago. It was only a hunch, but the brown haired man found that the signature was an extremely close match to Rockman's, with only a few small alterations to it. What the blue clad hero was doing on a direct connection was unknown, but Amachi was really wondering how he bypassed all the protections and gave himself full access to the Pegasus satellite.

It took a moment for everyone to stop panicking when they realized that the energy signal had abandoned the connection rout, successfully going off their scanning equipment range. People ran about and ran various tests, contacting the Pegasus satellite's staff to confirm no damage to the power, connection on any other ends, and even the structural integrity of the satellite.

"No damage whatsoever…but why would someone go to the trouble of hacking us like that, just to pull out right when they were at the satellite?" A red-haired coworker asked, receiving shrugs all around. No one was going to question luck; the three main satellites were invaluable, even with several other smaller ones used to help form the complete network.

Amachi looked at the screen, complex numbers scrolling by as the scans completed and new data was inputted. Even if he couldn't fully confirm it was Rockman, (and how that was even possible was baffling) Amachi had a feeling it _was_ him, though why the boy would go up into space remained to be answered…

"We've just picked up on a distress transmission from the Leo!" someone shouted, though Amachi couldn't see who, "They're saying something insanely powerful is going up a direct link and smashing its way through their defenses with no effort! They…they think it's an FM life form!"

* * *

Subaru aimed a bit ahead of the approaching FM, gathering as much energy as he could in the short time so he could smash through the barrier and not ricochet off painfully and into space. When Subaru made contact with the shimmering rainbow barrier there was a second of resistance, but the protective programs had been meant for Denpa-viruses, not FM life forms, and most certainly not someone in Denpa-henkan. Blasting a hole through the barrier so it rained pinpoints of shattered light, the brunet landed on the red Wave Road (keeping his feet firmly planted so he wasn't whisked away again), turning just in time to blast the approaching FM in the face.

The FM life form let out a cry as he was knocked back, the energy he gathered to blast through the barriers in his way dispersing. The reviled FM life form was yellow and clad in bronze armor, his shape reminding Subaru of an old fashioned scale, complete with even trays he dangled from his 'hands'. Subaru was rather disappointed that the FM was able to get up quickly, despite the rounded bronze 'base' he had with no visible legs to assist.

"War-Rock, you're here early," The FM said, more to himself than anyone else, "Then I'll offer you a choice: A: Hand over the Andromeda key. B: Be defeated and have it taken by force. I'll give you a moment to make your choice."

Subaru and War-Rock shared a look when they realized that the FM was completely serious, and patiently waiting for their answer on top of that. Looking back at the FM (who was still waiting) Subaru asked; "Um, before that…who are you?"

"Yeah, I like to know the name of the people I'm going to fight!" War-Rock added, the name of the FM escaping him at the moment.

"I am the FM warrior Libra. Now, either make your choice or I'll simply assume you have chosen B."

"You want _my_ answer? Well you can take your 'A' and 'B' crap and go-" War-Rock's answer was abruptly cut off as Subaru attempted to catch Libra off guard by firing a shot at him.

Libra dodged to the side, the shot aimed at his chest only missing him because he was so thin. War-Rock mad a gagging sound at the unexpected blast he was forced to deliver before trying to turn and yell at Subaru.

"Give me some warning if you're going to do that godda-"

"Heavy Weight!"

Subaru looked up just in time to see a massive grey weight falling onto him from above. The brunet thought about dodging, but remember the direct Wave Road beneath him. Considering how it connected to things like important locations that need the information, or other smaller satellites and towers that rerouted the connections all across the planet damaging it would _not_ be good.

So Subaru planted his feet farther apart before bracing himself, War-Rock shutting up when he saw what was going to happen next. Catching the weight was out of the question, so Subaru simply waited for the right moment before pushing upwards, the lack of gravity making it easy to send it through the barrier surrounding the red Wave Road and careering into space. The short victory was ruined as a Denpa fireball slammed into Subaru's side, sending them boy flying back.

"Aqua Weight!"

This time Subaru was ready, firing a blast clean through the small blast of water, breaking up the attack with no effort. Though Libra seemed incapable of making any facial expressions, it was clear he wasn't expecting his moves to be countered so easily, and wasn't sure what to do.

War-Rock smirked, "Give it up Libra, you can't hope to match out power in Denpa-henkan and you know it!"

The yellow and bronze FM seemed to consider this, muttering lowly to himself, "War-Rock is right, without the satellite as ransom I have no hope in fighting them…what should I do?"

"Hey, Libra, yah listening to me?"

War-Rock was ignored as Libra continued his thoughts "A: Continue to fight. B: Flee,"

"…He's really ignoring us?" Subaru muttered, wondering just who this FM was, thinking he could put a fight on hold to make a choice.

"Yup. So shoot him in the face already!"

Subaru aimed War-Rock at Libra, who seemed to have reached a decision, only to pause as he noticed the red tinted Wave Road under his feet was glowing. Libra also noticed this, and looked down warily at the glowing path of light, trying to figure out what was going on. Any thoughts War-Rock had of instructing Subaru to take advantage of such distraction flew from his mind when the Wave Road started to shake.

* * *

"What's going on?"

"The workers on the Leo are reporting a surge of power from the core, any commands they give are being overridden!"

Amachi gritted his teeth at this, eyes skimming the rapidly flowing data streaming in on his personal monitor imbedded on the large console before him. Suddenly volunteering for the late shift at AMAKEN was becoming a better idea. Though this would certainly be a massive headache for days on end, there was a huge difference between observing this in real time than receiving a report about it.

The wave pattern Amachi assumed was Rockman had breached the Leo's satellite defenses disturbingly easy, but had managed to intercept the unknown signal. A moment later energy pattern readings starting going all over the place, making it safe to assume some kind of fight was going on, and it was only a matter of time before the Wave Road was damaged. Sure that Wave Road didn't connect to anything near AMAKEN or even Kodama in general, but if it was damaged then a good chunk of Europe would lose its connection.

Yet even with at least a couple dozen other sites also working to help protect the Leo satellite, they couldn't do anything about the fight in_ space_ of all places, it wasn't like anyone was prepared for this! Just because it was easier to send people to space now didn't mean they could send anyone up on a seconds notice, they needed nearly a day just to get the needed fuel. And any kind of weapons that could be used? Out of the question considering nothing was known to affect the FM life forms _except_ kids who looked about 12 (though Zero Blade looked older…mid-teens at least) who apparently thought things like 'physics' and 'human physiology' and even the conservation of matter laws were _optional_.

And now it seemed like even the satellites were defying reality, behaving so sporadically that it seemed like that the strict A.I. programs installed into each had rebelled.

'_Whatever's going to happen better happen soon…'_ Amachi thought, who, like everyone else present in the room, was keeping an eye on the Leo's power readings and growing output. It was getting awfully close to a potentially dangerous level…

It would be _far_ better to lose use of Leo for a few days than have the entire power core fry or go into emergency shut down for a least a few weeks.

"…It…it's releasing an attack!" someone said, finally managing to describe what was happening a moment before it happened.

Because there was no other way to describe the sudden burst of energy that followed which blew both energy signatures away.

* * *

The steadily growing glow of the red Wave Road was suddenly drawn into the Leo Satellite, the flow so strong it sucked both Libra and Subaru with it. Libra was shouting while Subaru blindly flailed, War-Rock trying to snap out and catch the edge of the Wave Road. But he missed the edge, fanged mouth catching only the empty space around them.

Thankfully for them, the powerful drawing of power lasted for only a few seconds, but it was more than enough to completely destabilize Subaru and Libra, forcing them float about for several moments before they would be able to regain any bearings.

"Suba-" War-Rock started, only managing to get that far with his warning before it felt like the world exploded.

There was a sudden…blast of orange energy from the Leo satellite that engulfed the whole Wave Road, ribbons of it spiraling off the tip of the flame-like blast. Subaru turned just in time to see it heading towards him, the diameter of it over twice his height, dwarfing both boy and FM alike. Subaru opened his mouth to let out a cry of fear, deaf to War-Rock's own attempt at a far-too-late warning before the energy was on him, swallowing him like some hungry lion.

There was a burning, searing _power_ all around him, threatening to crush him under the force of its mere presence. It roared around him, scratching at him with claws of pure energy, biting into him with fangs made of fire, trying to rip him to shreds, to tear him apart. It invaded his body through any means necessary and tried to burn him to ashes from the inside out, making searing heat fill him, blocking out all other sights or sounds, just the deafening _roar_ he could hear…

Yet under it all, there was…something else to it, something that prevented any of that from destroying Subaru in an instant. The flames of energy around him didn't burn him to ashes, the claws of energy he felt didn't rip him to ribbons, and the heat felt almost…comfortably. It was still too hot (though it had nothing on Ox Fire) but at the same time it wasn't enough to hurt the brunet.

Subaru was aware he was hurtling towards earth now, but he was more focused on…something brushing against his conciseness, only for it to meet impenetrable resistance it couldn't so much as leave a smug on. So it retreated just as quickly as it came, leaving Subaru to snap back to reality with War-Rock shouting at him.

"-Up! Get up Subaru, or do you _want_ to become part of the ground? Damn it, answer me boy!"

Subaru's eyes snapped open, looking around to see the daytime sky above. The brunet blinked at that, (hadn't it been night?), but suddenly realized he was free falling from the rush of wind hitting his back, with only the smallest remains of the orange energy that had attacked him still present. Subaru ignored War-Rock and flipped himself over so he could look down.

And then there Subaru quickly wished he hadn't.

Everything was so far below him that even what had to be huge buildings looked like pinpricks, with a thumb print being the entire city scape. The clouds were only a bit above him, and growing farther away as the ground rushed closer at a sickeningly fast speed.

Subaru froze up in blind panic. There was nothing around him to slow himself, higher Wave Roads few and far in between, zipping past him far away while the ones below were literally _miles_ below, and impossible to tell apart.

"Look out!"

War-Rock jerked on Subaru's arm at an angle that made him cry out in pain, only for it to turn to shock as a fireball flew below him, still nearly hitting the boy as the wind carried it up a moment later. Subaru twisted himself around to face Libra, finding navigating the air far easier than space since there was a definite direction.

"Battle Card! Predation! Gatling Gun! Subaru shouted, though he didn't bother to toss it up and instead hand fed it to War-Rock, who snapped it up quickly.

Subaru opened fired on the bronze and yellow FM, glad for the multi-shot capabilities since he missed most ever time with even the minimum recoil throwing off his aim horrible. Libra was a skinny target, and anything that wasn't so was armored so that even the Denpa energy rounds bounced off with metallic 'pings' and did little damage.

Libra wasn't about to stick around and wait for the boy to get used to firing while free falling, and blindly flung his body away from Subaru, not caring where he ended up as long as it was away. He had made his choice.

"Wait!" Subaru shouted in anger, shoving another card into an indignant War-Rock's mouth as soon as he changed out of the Gatling Gun 1.

"Cannon, Attack +10!"

Subaru took only a moment to aim at the shrinking form of Libra and charging before firing off the Cannon. The blast of energy sent Subaru flying back even more, ruining his coordination completely, yet the shot was true and stuck home on Libra's right shoulder, blasting apart the bronze armor and nearly cutting off the FM's arm completely.

Subaru managed to catch the sight of Libra's injured form being tossed away followed by a stream of yellow denpa, recoil and impact driving the two apart quickly. But there wasn't time to savory the victory, as a warning shout from War-Rock gave Subaru enough time to see an approaching the Wave Road, managing to force the hovering properties of the golden street of light enough to at least slow his body.

But it wasn't enough and Subaru hit the Wave Road with enough force to stun him, the rebound flinging the boy off the road once more. Subaru only took a moment to gather his bearings, but it was a moment to long, as the Wave Road was only just above the city heights.

Subaru had just enough time to register some extensively intricate metal work zooming past him, before said metal work widened out enough that his side hit it, sending him spiraling out of control. The brunet let out a cry more of shock than pain, spinning in the air and trying to regain his bearings with War-Rock shouting jumbled swears that were snatched away by the wind rushing past.

The ground kept spinning and turning around, sometimes below Subaru and sometimes above or even to the side of the brunet. War-Rock jerked on his arm in an attempt to get them more stable, but only succeed in spinning the two of them more. Finally the FM managed to lash out and grab a Wave Road with his mouth, but the force of the fall shattered the chunk he had grabbed into.

Subaru let out a yelp as he felt something _pop_ in his shoulder and force him out of his wave state, but ignored it in favor for bracing himself. Even if War-Rock was unable to stop them, the blue and green FM succeeded in slowing Subaru's fall, and stopping the uncontrolled spinning.

Landing hard, Subaru's knees nearly broke from the impact, and Subaru was forced into some kind of roll as his legs gave out for a moment and even going numb. Subaru rolled for several feet before ending up flat on his back, staring up at the sky in a daze for a moment as the world spun a bit before finally settling.

"Ow, ow ow….Ok, let's _not_ do that again War-Rock…" Subaru muttered as he sat up slowly, rubbing his shoulder a bit.

"Defiantly," The FM agreed, wishing he had his arms so he could rub his sore jaw...if he had a tongue he probably would've bitten it off with his teeth snapped together.

As Subaru got up he was aware of whispering going on all around him, and the brunet looked up to see a growing circle of people around him. Subaru gave a nervous smile at the attention, wondering what to say. He had just fallen from the sky, what _could_ he say?

"Um…"

"Rock…Man?" A timid voice suddenly asked, though Subaru's stage name game out with a thick accent and the words slurred a bit.

Subaru looked behind him a bit and saw a shell-shocked woman, the cracks in the ground from the brunet's impact only a few feet away.

"Oh god, did I almost _land_ on you?" Subaru asked, suddenly quite glad he had landed where he had. A few more feet over and…not something fun to think about.

She stared at him blankly, not comprehending the brunet in the slightest.

"Heh, _that_ would've been one interesting headline. 'Woman age…whatever, crushed by falling blue-boy." War-Rock commented with a snicker, not caring how close they had come to that almost happening.

Subaru scowled, "Don't joke about that War-Rock, she could've been killed. Ignore him, are you…"

"…Vous êtes réellement vrai ?"

Both FM and boy blinked at the foreign tongue the woman spoke once she found her voice.

"…What?" War-Rock said flatly, having not bothered to learn any other language than what was needed.

The woman saw their confusion and pressed even more, "Vous êtes tombé ainsi haut de et avez frappé la tour pourtant vous êtes très bien. Ainsi vous devez être le bleu qui est été sur les actualités récemment, Rockman, droite?"

"…Well I'm lost, you know what she's saying kid?"

"No…"

"…Vous ne me comprenez pas pour vous faire?"

"All Greek to me lady," War-Rock muttered.

"I think it's French War-Rock…" Subaru muttered, vaguely recognizing a few words from the French classes he had so epically failed.

"Whatever. Still can't understand it."

Subaru noticed that people were seeming to gather the courage to get up closer (and he could hear sirens getting closer) so the brunet turned around, looking for a good way to escape…wherever he was. He already had the Satellite Police in one country after him, becoming an 'international threat' wasn't high on Subaru's priority list.

Subaru turned around before freezing up as he saw what the metal he had seen been a part of. Stretching up high above everything nearby was the instantly recognizable recreation of the Eiffel Tower (since the original had been used as a giant bull's-eye for about twenty or so different bombs, at least two of the nuclear type) which, though only 900 feet tall, was still a significant landmark.

"…How'd we end up in Paris War-Rock?" Subaru asked after a moment, finally understanding why it was suddenly daytime and the local language difference.

"This must be close to where that direct Wave Road connects to I guess…hey I think I see where you hit that pointy tower thing!"

Subaru ignored the FM in favor of the brown haired woman next to him. She seemed to have gathered her wits well enough for someone who was almost flattened, and was looking over him curiously. The sound of sirens was only getting louder, so Subaru gave the woman one last very basic apology he hoped she'd halfway understand before jumping up onto a Wave Road as he changed his state.

Making a point of keeping relatively low to the ground Subaru looked around a bit before finally having to ask;

"Hey War-Rock, do you know which way we go to get back to Kodama?"

* * *

Harp smiled as she watched Misora's concert from high in the rafters, enjoying watching the fans just eat up Misora's, no, their new song, 'Heart Wave'. It was so ironic what Harp had committed herself to doing, what with her original mission being to kill everyone on this planet, including any of those here. Yet now she was playing a big part in bringing joy to people around the world.

Fate was a strange thing.

Both she and Misora had talked about what they were each willing to do with them enemy FM attacks. Because of Misora's stat as a rising pop idol, schedules were busy, even with the ability to most anywhere in the world in under a minute. Excuses to remain in Kodama could be made along the lines of wanting to cheer up the city's residents and even catching a glimpse of Rockman, Zero Blade, or Harp Note. But the same argument could also be made by her manager that it was dangerous to stay anywhere near Kodama, hence the recent concert somewhere in Asia, translators being used to successfully concur any language barriers.

Harp closed her eyes and just listened to Misora sing, she really did have a beautiful voice after all. In fact, this entire world was filled with beautiful music, among other things. Harp's family line was one of the few on Planet FM to ever appreciate anything other than fighting, and even though Harp herself had become a warrior, she never lost her love of music, especially since Cepheus seemed to try and encourage such things, at least somewhat.

But his father, Belus, had lived a ridiculously long time for even an FM ruler, so his laws and ways were well engraved into the minds of ever FM far better than the relatively new king Cepheus'.

It didn't help things that Belus had been an absolutely horrible FM who kept the planet under his thumb, and that was putting it lightly.

Since Planet FM would quite literally die without the chosen King or Queen to maintain it (and how they did that no one knew) FMs had no other choice than to listen to the ruler, or else. Amazingly no other ruler had taken advantage of it more than necessary, but Belus had exploited it in full. Ridiculously harsh laws, torture, the start of the Planet AM wars, and there were even experimentation faculties with rumors that some still ran today despite the fact that Cepheus had leveled most of them himself.

Harp shivered a bit at the stories. She was quite glad that Cepheus was king considering how lenient he was supposed in comparison. Not that Cepheus was even that great of a king, what with his rather outlandish paranoia and that he had insisted on continuing the FM-AM wars and flat out ending them with a_ very_ extreme method. But he was the lesser of two evils really, though Harp had abandoned Planet FM so she no longer held any loyalty to him.

Of course, some of his father still showed through what with his preferred excitation method; ripping an FM life form's core (the very thing that prevented their energy bodies from just dispersing and was the equivalent of a human's heart, mind, and soul combined into one) and shattering it in his hand.

Gruesome, but it defiantly deterred other FMs from trying to kill him since many hated him for destroying Planet AM or lingering rebellion member were still alive.

Directly of course.

Not that underhanded tactics or assignation worked either, since Cepheus apparently had some secrete guard constantly weeding out the vast amounts of traitors and conspirators in his courts. It wasn't uncommon for an FM's armor remains to be found or to just plain disappear altogether if the gossip Harp heard from the workers was true. And one time she had visited the castle, the black panther-like FM she had been talking to suddenly dropped dead, body designating with armor falling to the floor with a clatter.

She hadn't even seen a blur of movement to indicate who had killed the (as she learned later) traitorous FM.

Harp frowned and shooed away the disturbing memory. So she had seen an FM die, it wasn't like she was a stranger to such things, being a seasoned fighter. Off the battle field should make little difference, especially when they had a king who flat out assumed his entire planet was out to get him, yet still somehow ruled effectively despite that.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on her home planet's rather messed up political system or past, instead she should just listen to her 'partner' sing and forget. Wasn't that one of the reasons why she deserted the other FMs because of her belief that Earth was worth saving? It was filled with bad things of course, but at the same time it was overflowing with hopes and dreams of every person alive.

It would be cruel for one of their biggest dreams, to contact alien life, lead to their destruction.

Harp smiled down at Misora, the girl giving many exuberant bows to the applauding crowd. The oddly magenta haired girl was just one of the many people within this world, yet she touched as many people as she could, surrounding herself with happiness to help heal her own sorrow, singing her heart out for the sake of another, with the simple hope she could bring a smile to _someone_.

Wasn't that worth saving? Even Protecting?

The blue FM was glad she had delayed in following her order so much. If she hadn't then she wouldn't have traveled so much and seen just what Earth had to offer. Good and bad things, they all evened out to form the strange thing known as 'organic life' where everyone was bound to so many, too many rules and laws of a tangible existence, yet turned those limits into challenges to be overcome. Misora, had in short, shown Harp what made the blue and green planet so amazing and worth the right to live.

It made her feel even more guilty for all the times she had possessed the girl.

* * *

Axl's felt a shiver wrack his body, his form shifting back to its default form as he curled in on himself.

There was an FM nearby, and it wasn't one he knew.

It wasn't whoever was pared to make Rockman, or Zero Blade, and it couldn't be Harp Note's FM partner, since he had felt the FM (probably named 'Harp' if he understood the naming scheme correctly) leave and go so far away that he couldn't sense the FM anymore. 'Cygnus Wing' and Gemini Spark weren't anywhere nearby either. Axl also knew it wasn't the other FM that seemed to follow 'Gemini Spark' at a distance, who seemed to have a very similar yet at the same time completely different energy signature and wave length.

So who was this new one? It wasn't one he had ever met before at least, but that could be a bad thing to…

The grey humanoid FM let out hiss as his hand accidently lightly brushed the X scar on his chest, sending phantom pains throughout his body. It was easily the worst injury, since it was the one scar that wouldn't fade with he shifted forms, remaining as propionate as ever. Since it was so sensitive Axl had never been able to regenerate the old chest armor he had once had like FMs should be able to, solidifying the Denpa over his chest causing nothing short of agony because of the permanent damage.

Axl moved a bit deeper into the green Transfer, weaving his way around the defense programs with easy. It was so simple to program his wave pattern into the list of trusted frequencies that it was no wonder FM life forms were able to get past most security defenses with ease. They were meant to take care of mindless Denpa-viruses, not something that could actually think and just reprogram or even deactivate the defenses altogether.

Axl only hesitated a moment before registering the new signal under 'hostile' in the Transfer's directory. Hiroki would never even notice, since the boy only cared for the number of games or Battle Cards he could collect. As long as Axl didn't lock him out of those or flat out break the Transfer then the raven haired boy pretty much let the timid child FM have free reign. Not that he did much anyway, just a few things to make him feel safer.

Feeling a bit safer, Axl curled himself up a bit more in the Denpa waves of the Transfer, into something that strongly resembled the human fetal position. It was just a natural thing to do for him at this point, even with all the extra space the Transfer provided.

Axl looked out of the camera on one of the sides of the Transfer, watching Hiroki's sleeping form. The boy no longer terrified Axl, but he was still wary. No matter how much he wanted someone to trust, someone to protect him, the grey FM knew better than to blindly trust someone _completely_. That didn't mean he didn't want to hope, but was it worth putting himself at such risk?

For every time he let himself hope except for _that_ time it had ended horrible.

Axl wasn't innocent in the slightest. He had been used as one of many test subjects for reasons he didn't know other than he existed, and knew things like 'pain' and 'suffering' and even wanting to just plain die very well. The only comfort he had had had been a soft 'presence' he felt once in a while, but that was probably something his own mind conjured to provide at least some safety since it never lasted.

Then there was also the fact that he hadn't hesitated to murder another FM when it meant his own freedom.

* * *

"And where have you been?"

Subaru winced as his mother looked at him expectedly, obviously less than pleased. Akane's normal ponytail had been taken down and she had long ago changed into her pajamas for the night, yet still managed to hold the sternness that only a mother could.

"I was out stargazing…"

"It's 3 a.m." Akane said flatly, cutting off her son, "Where have you been?"

Subaru resisted the urge to just confess, because what would he say? That he took a quick trip to space for the hell of it, ran into an FM, and got flung into Paris of all places where he dented the Eiffel Tower and nearly flattened a woman? Oh but that would have only taken an hour or so, if War-Rock didn't have such crappy sense of direction!

Subaru had _finally_ given up and landed somewhere, disengaging the Denpa-henkan and checking his Transfer for directions. Even then it was slow going since the brunet had to stop often and check again, making sure he was going the right way. Of course he didn't realize just how late it was getting, because the time zones threw him off.

"…I fell asleep…" Subaru answered lamely, deciding changing his story to much would be even worse.

Akane stared down her son for several moments, Subaru making sure to not let himself flinch or look away. He had fought enemies that the Satellite Police couldn't touch and won, so why was _this _so hard?

After another few moments Akane finally let out a sigh before finally breaking the stare down. It wasn't that hard to believe really, but she just wished Subaru had told her beforehand, even if she was asleep. Now she was just happy he didn't get mugged or something, because even if it was supposed to be safe at night, there was a big difference between nine at night and three in the morning…

"Just…tell me next time, ok? Even if you have to wake me up, I'd rather know than wake up and find you missing ok?" Akane finally asked with a sigh, it was really too late, well early now, for this.

"Yes mom," Subaru said as he bit back a yawn. Staying Denpa-henkaned so long was just flat out draining…

"Subaru," Akane suddenly said as her son turned to walk to his room, "You know that if anything is bothering you…you can talk to be about it right? Don't think I won't understand, ok? I'm always here to help you, not matter what happens…"

Subaru looked at his mother for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I know."

Akane watched her son's retreating back before the closing of the door blocked her view of him. Another moment passed before she finally released a sigh, turning away and walking back to the kitchen table. She picked up the lukewarm cup of hot chocolate, a guilty pleasure she allowed herself to have whenever she felt stressed. She took a sip of the beverage, enjoying the sweet taste. Forget the bitterness of coffee, something sweet was always better in her opinion.

Besides, she had long ago grown sick of bitter things.

Akane found herself staring blankly into the drink as her thoughts grew deeper. She wasn't ignorant; she knew something was up with Subaru. Going to school alone would made her think that he was finally moving on, but with everything else…

Before, Subaru rarely went out, and usually it was at night, late enough that most people would be home but still early enough that drunkards hadn't started wandering the streets yet. He always went to the same place, the Vista Point. From there he just laid down and stared at the night sky for hours on end, just _waiting_ it seemed, like he expecting something different to happen one night and for his father to come home.

If the accident had been anywhere else, a plane crash, a shipwreck, a building collapsed or a train was derailed or something, _anything_ else, then it would be reasonable to believe that Daigo was still alive. Even though just over six months was a long time, it was still reasonable. People had survived for far longer than that stranded at sea in only a small life raft and some people still insisted living off the land their whole lives.

But this was _space_. Survival time in space was about twenty seconds, a minute if you were damn lucky. From there you would pass out from lack of oxygen if you were fortunate, while your blood would literally boil from no pressure, and possible even freeze from the lack of heat. Then there were things like radiation and the space debris that could punch holes through you just as efficiently as any bullet could.

As much as Akane wanted to hope, it just wasn't possible. No one had gotten out from what the reports said the malfunction had happened in roughly a minute and a half. It was how she had managed to 'move on' (more like not fall into depression) so quickly, as depressing as it was tho accept the truth, she and Daigo had had a long talk before he went into space. But now Akane couldn't help but worry what if Subaru never let go, never accept the truth? He had said on several occasions he believed his father was alive, as if the Visualizer (which had never worked) or the golden pendent somehow outweighed all the arguments and logic conspiring against him. Clinging to impossibilities wasn't healthy, and the longer he put it off the worse it would be when reality crashed down on him. Not that she was asking him to 'get over' the death of his father, (because then she would just be a hypocrite) but there was a line between hope and delusion…

Maybe it was the appearance of Rockman, who performed the impossible. That was when Subaru had started to act oddly, going out more, going back to school, and starting to seem distant. Zero Blade and Harp Note had only increased his behavior, and now Subaru seemed to be constantly in a thoughtful or even daydreaming state, not caring for his classes (though Akane was just glad he was attending them at all) and he always seemed tired.

But maybe it was a good thing to since Subaru seemed to have made more friends, and even strengthen the bond to one of his old peers. A person didn't just heal overnight obviously. But Akane still wondered what her boy was doing whenever he went out now, because she was defiantly noticing that the once scrawny boy was slowly but surely filling out…

'_Or maybe I'm just reading too far into it…'_ Akane thought with a smirk, _'Acting distant, seeming to constantly be off in a dream, going out a lot, and defiantly working out occasionally…And that girl, Luna, seems to follow him about a lot…'_

Akane couldn't help but let out laugh at that. Subaru seemed to be annoyed by Luna, yet at the same time put up with her well enough. Of course from that time he complained, she seemed to have fallen head-over-heels for Rockman…and Akane hadn't missed how irked he seemed by that either.

'_Now Subaru, am I going to have to give you 'the talk' if this keeps up?'_

* * *

Libra took a moment to look over the host body he had found, trying to decide if he liked it or not.

The man was rather large, but not as though he was obese, more along the lines that he simply had a larger frame. Libra found the man's haircut to be ridiculous and over the top, and opening one of the flasks around his neck revealed the dark liquid held a very strong smell. Libra closed it quickly. It wasn't as though it smelled bad, but it was overly powerful in the FM's option. He didn't bother to open the one containing the white substance.

A quick peak into the man's memories reviewed his name was Ikuta Michimori, a worker at the Kodama Science Institution. Libra grimaced as he realized the man had seven, _seven,_ children! How was he supposed to keep himself hidden while he healed then? It wouldn't be hard to look in the man's memories and learn their names, personalities, likes, dislikes, etc. but even then... What if one of them figured it out or at least realized something was wrong? Rockman had done a number to his right shoulder and it would take a while to heal without any outside aid so it seemed like the best option, but even then…

"What should I do now? A: Pretend to be this man as best as I can and wait to heal, or B:…"

"You don't have the luxury of an option, Libra," A voice said, causing the FM to look up to the top of the dumpster behind him.

"You! What are you doing here; I thought you'd be with Cygnus Wing plotting?" Libra asked, surprised to see the red eyed FM.

"I knew you'd pick this man Libra, I've been scouting him for several days now. It was just a matter of time before you decided to make a move and you'd obviously Denpa-henkan despite how much you didn't want to _when_ your plan backfired," The FM explained with a smirk, "But I will give you credit; you at least _had_ a plan. Foolish and even arrogant by even my standards, but it was a sound concept."

The FM's smirk grew wider at Libra's obvious hate, no, dislike. Libra wouldn't let himself to openly hate an officer so much higher in rank than him. It was foolish and a very good way to get himself at the very least injured what with his _very_ violent partner and this FM's obvious glee with pulling rank whenever he could. Libra could even be killed if he was provoked enough; after all it was a dangerous mission on a faraway planet where contact was minimum…

"Of course, if you just came to _me_ I could have told you that the three satellites have a backup defense system that is normally dormant unless something, like you, manages to breach all other defenses. Only a few people know about it but…I happen to be a _very_ good hacker."

"Go away Gemini, I have to decide on what to do now…" Libra turned to walk off, only to step back in shock as the electric FM was suddenly in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah Libra…" Gemini Spark said while waving his finger as if scolding a child, "Didn't I tell you? You don't have a choice on what to do."

"What do you-"

"As your superior officer I hereby command that you pretend to be Ikuta Michimori until further notice or you can no longer maintain your cover. I have reason to believe one of 'your' students is Rockman you know. Nothing to confirm it but a hunch, but you _will_ confirm it for me at the very least…you don't want to _disappoint_ me right?"

There was a moment's pause where Libra glared at the crimson eyed FM, who just crossed his arms as he waited for an answer. The silent battle of wills was over before it started, and even Libra knew his own glare did nothing to so much as phase the FM before him, who's cruel smirk filled with the promise of suffering, threatened to make Libra quake.

"…Y-yes," Libra finally gave in and muttered, cursing himself for stuttering. How could Gemini be so intimidating in even a child's body?

"Yes what?"

Libra let out a nearly silent growl which shouldn't have been heard, but Gemini Spark's widening smirk told that he had anyway, "…Yes…sir…"

"Good. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Gemini Spark gave a falsely warm smile before leaping onto the roof of one of the buildings that made up the alleyway. Libra let out a sigh and turned to go 'home' but was stopped by Gemini Spark's parting words.

"Oh and Libra? Don't mess this up you hear? It's be _such_ a disappointment if something was to happen to you, after all, we _all _ know how strong these Denpa-humans are, don't we?"

And then, like a phantom, Gemini Spark was gone.

Libra, despite himself, shivered.

* * *

**Why Paris? Because it was the first thing that came to my mind to show yet **_**another**_** element the anime didn't even really touch base on except a bit in the second season. Even the games didn't take as much advantage of this as they should have really. You can go pretty much anywhere in the world in a few seconds was outright stated by War-Rock, yet they did next to nothing with it. So why not have continent jumping, it's a tactical advantage for the evil FMs and just plain fun. Oh and language barriers to, until they get the magic translator app.**

**Ah Gemini Spark…your character is so much fun to write and mess with. Especially after a few technical bits I fixed.**

**If anyone is hopelessly confused at this point, good, that was the goal. Some of you will get certain things before others and that's fine, I'm trying to make it hardish to put things together but not impossible to do so. But even though I'm still sticking to general anime cannon ideas the little differences are starting to snowball in a big way now…and we're not even to the fun parts yet! Just wait when I start fucking with the character's minds. **

**Oh and for the translations, I literally just plugged them into a translator, so here's what I'm hoping they say:**

"**You're actually real?"**

"**You fell from so high up and hit the tower yet you're fine. So you must be the blue one that's been on the news recently, Rockman, right?"**

"…**You don't understand me do you?"**


	15. Dangerous Workplace

Chapter 15: Dangerous Workplace

**Ok, to put it simply; I really wanted to get past this chapter. And it's not just for the fight next chapter, but the fact that it's Gemini Spark's turn next…I thought of a **_**perfect**_** idea for Gemini White's sadistic personality. So yes I know this chapter isn't my best, but I'm really wanting to get to what's **_**next**_**. And I was getting sick of this chapter; I literally re-wrote the last few scenes at least four times, I want to move on.**

**Review Response time:**

**LunaClefairy: Yes you have, though it's really not a big deal. Anyway, why **_**not**_** have Subaru hit a national monument? Of course I needed something big that would actually be pretty hard to miss, but I still needed a differing language.**** And for Gemini Spark White (because he didn't swear once so it's obvious) I decided to make him that creepy guy who does all the plotting and manipulates everyone (he already did that, but hey, why not make him more memorable?). If he creeps you out then, good. Now wait tell he actually fights.**

**Delphi: Wasn't meant to, I wanted to do something like that but all the puns were in bad taste. Physics just get in the way…I try to explain something but if I can't explain it, I just ignore it, like a good lil' fanfiction writer. Continent jumping…Misora got away with it. And it would only take a few minutes to get from place to place actually, but they couldn't spend that long there…just enough to wreck some more national monuments and leave. Hiroki **_**will**_** be the hyper kid, but not annoyingly so (most of the time). Don't worry, I'll give a reason for losing the cards, and personal Brotherbands will kinda sorta exist, but will not be used that much for a while. And you won't have to even wait for at least a few mindfucks that long. Gemini Spark is a sadistic bastard.**

**Ultimate Black Ace: It's fine, I'm losing control of mine as well. You're right there, and I'll tell you now they have something to do with the host concentration. The FMs will only believe in so many coincidences obviously. Once again, I cannot begin to say just how big of a role Cepheus will have later, especially in the later stories. I'm filling out Planet FM's entire history and functioning from nearly nothing here, and actually giving a reason for the Wars and the **_**worst**_** legacy to inherit ever. But yes, his father was horrible. For Harp and Axl; yes you'll see more on both of those actions they did and why. Gemini and Libra's stuff…even a good number of the FMs will hate Gemini pretty much, with his complete disregard for his allies lives and such. He's smart though, as you'll see later. **

**NineTheKitsune: It's fine; I just like seeing reviews period. I'm glad I got someone who doesn't know the series into it; hopefully I can keep that up! I couldn't resist the Effel Tower thing, since it's been a joke between a friend and me about planes and stuff hitting it. No story is complete without that ruthless psychopath who walks all over everyone else. It's just isn't. I also like Axl more than most people, I feel like he was just introduced in a (very) bad game. And if you didn't pick up on it, Hiroki is more the Axl ****equivalent**** than the one actually named 'Axl', mix things up and bit and it fits the plot more.**

* * *

Detective Gorida was not happy right now, since his phone and Transfer would _not_ stop ringing. Plus he was up to his eyes in people harassing him in just about any and every way possible, all about one goddamn person. The same person who had successful been the start of the series of events that would turn Kodama on its head for weeks to come.

Rockman.

Oh sure, Zero Blade and Harp Note along with the FM life form attacks had added wood to the media bonfire that only kept growing, but it was most certainly Rockman who started this whole mess, since he was the first to appear.

Of course, Gorida had adapted to the increased amount of paper work for the slew of things he was either responsible for, was currently watching over, or just that they just plain needed his signature for formalities sake. Satellite Police work had actually gone down, and it was assumed that was because the two boys (Harp Note had vanished after her debut) kept hunting Denpa-viruses. And that was fine and dandy, except for the fact that it justified the presidents of about six different companies dumping their different plans for different weapons to fight the higher threats they now had to deal with.

That was fine to; Gorida could deal with that, after all he didn't want to be reduced to the sidelines and praying the boys happened to win again. No, what really riled everyone, be it the starved dogs known as public media or his superiors, was whenever some impossible shit was pulled, and Rockman just so happened to be the less subtle of the two when he did such things.

The Eiffel Tower reconstruction was now sporting a rather large dent in the second level viewing platform.

Because Rockman fell out of the sky and hit it.

And someone got it on tape to.

And now Gorida didn't have just the majority of Japan's security and media breathing down his neck, oh _no_, now he had _all_ of Japan _and _ France's major powers, along with a good chuck of Europe and Asia in general, and the US was suddenly taking an interest again.

Apparently, despite all the evidence proving it, Rockman, Zero Blade, and Harp Note had been considered either rumors or exaggerations. It was just too much for people to believe at once since it was supposed to be impossible, so they assumed it was fake to some extent. At the very least an exaggeration of a new technology that the Japanese government hadn't released yet.

Well seeing a kid fall from several miles up at least, hit a metal platform then the ground, and then walk it off with little effort was proof enough for everyone.

So now Gorida had to deal with _international_ bureaucrat to.

Joy.

Oh and there was the fact that apparently Rockman hacked into the Pegasus satellite, and then broke past the Leo's defenses just in time to stop what could only be an FM life form. Said FM life form very nearly breached their defenses and got to the Leo, and once again they could do nothing but sit back and let a kid save them.

Again.

Gorida was getting sick of this. And so was everyone else. Because now it was shown that Rockman (and it was safe to assume the other two children as well) could go around the world in roughly ten minutes _without meaning to_ since he had been blown off the Leo by something…the guy in charge kept calling it an 'attack' for some reason when it was probably a special defense program that didn't get mentioned in the briefing.

For some reason people were less than comfortable that they could have super powered illegal immigrants pop into their countries whenever they pleased.

But that didn't disturb people as much as the fact that Leo, for however short of a time, had gone AWOL on them. That 'defense' mechanic had _not_ been installed onto the satellite simply because they didn't know how to create suck a powerful blast of energy without draining the power. Yet there was no damage whatsoever to the satellite, and they could never find the programing code for such a thing. It was safe to assume that the other two satellites had it as well since they were pretty much the same at the core, just differing exterior designs.

Gorida had only been told all this when it hadn't been released to the public so he could go talk to the original designer, programmer and main constructor of the three satellites.

The old man was practically on his death bed; Dr. Hikari was his name, so the detective had felt bad about asking. But duty came first, and he arrived at the old man's home. When asked, the balding sickly man had just smiled with a small coughing laugh before saying;

"_So it's happening eh? I wonder…will I live to see the 'miracle' they promised us…?"_

Gorida had been shocked, because _somehow_ Dr. Hikari _knew_ this would happen. Yet when the detective tried to enquire further, the man had just smiled before passing out and slipping into critical condition. Gorida had had to leave then, even though he had more questions than ever.

Because who was this 'they' Dr. Hikari had spoken of?

Detective Gorida just shook his head at the thought, he didn't have _time_ to think, just do and talk to those who wanted answers that he didn't have.

"No, I don't know how Rockman got to Paris, I'm sorry he hurt your tower, but it'll be fixed by the end of the day. Asking me the same questions when I'm still trying to figure them out won't help you sir."

A pause as Gorida leaned back and dismissing the poor sectary saying more people had shown up while he listened to the angry man on the other end. God, why did _he_ have to be polite and formal while whoever was on the other end could cuss him out for something he had no control over?

"Catch Rockman? What do you think I've been trying to do sir? But my hand literally goes through him if he feels like it, Denpa capturing devices aren't effective, and he can escape whenever he pleases. Zero Blades even worse you know, by the time we show up to where he was detected he's gone, not to mention he's even faster. Honestly, I'm feeling like Wile E. coyote here. You can chase them as much as you want, but you only get close because they let you."

Another pause in which Gorida took a sip of coffee.

"Yes sir, I understand," _'but you apparently don't'_ "I'll get to that right now."

Detective Gorida closed his Transfer, ignoring the other calls for a moment. Just a bunch of reporters who somehow thought he'd know everything? Why wouldn't they go bother someone else.

Oh wait, they had. But everyone else they could legally bother had been smart and _not_ talked to them, unlike Gorida. He was all for freedom of press, but he needed to learn to not feed a starved dog, or else it would just follow you, begging for more even when you had none.

Gorida finished the coffee, his fourth cup since he arrived only two hours ago, and took a brief moment to study the stack of paperwork before him. Apparently the tests with the new gun had gone badly, one of the backfiring and exploding. Not one was hurt, but the prototype was destroyed and now the budget needed to be reorganized to account for that. Gorida wasn't a math person, so this wasn't his job, but he needed to read over the results before signing in about fifty different places and sending it off to the numbers guy.

As he filliped through the pamphlet (why did people insist on paper? Sure this was recycled, but still, wasteful all the same) and thought over how he was going to rope down one of the super kids long enough to at least _talk _to. Maybe figure out just what was going on? Sure that Gemini Spark guy had outright said they should cheer for the kids, but at the same time said they were traitors who could turn on them whenever it suited them. Something like that needed to be confirmed before Gorida was willing to tell anyone else.

'_I swear if I do manage to catch Rockman…'_ Detective Gorida though as he signed the paper again, _'I'm going to tie him down and make _him_ do all this crap.'_

* * *

"Think fast!"

Subaru whirled around and snatched the plastic bottle projectile that had been aimed at the back of his head out of the air, barely resisting the urge to chuck it away. Gonta blinked at the brunets surprisingly fast reflexes, having full expected to hit Subaru full in the face.

"Gonta, don't do that! What if you dented the bottle, we couldn't bring that to the professor could we?" Luna chided, and Subaru rolled his eyes at her complete disregard for his health. Her and her darn reputation…

"Sorry Luna…"

Kizamaro snickered at his larger friend's inability to stand up for himself against his obvious crush. But the shorter boy knew that Gonta didn't stand a chance at the moment, not with Luna's obsession with Rockman.

"Shut it midget," Gonta snapped, causing Kizamaro to start protesting.

"I am _not_ a midget…I'm just late at hitting my growth spurt!"

Luna saw the future conflict quickly snatched the box filled with plastic bottles out of Gonta's hands. Deciding to get on good terms with Ikuta she had volunteered to bring extra supplies and managed to gather a rather impressive amount of bottles in the span of a day. Combined with several rolls of the ever famous black duct tape, plastic bits and a few other odds and ends, the box she was carrying was quite full.

"Stop that Tsukasa," Luna suddenly instructed, causing Subaru to look at what the green haired boy was doing.

Tsukasa gave Luna an innocent look as he stopped trying to look into the box she was carrying before shrugging and slowing his pace a bit so he was even with Subaru. Subaru raised a brow at the smile on Tsukasa's face, far bigger than normal and lacking the usual guarded worry. Subaru was an expert on hiding bad feelings under positive ones so he always noticed how the green haired boy seemed to constantly be worried about something before, but he never asked.

Yet recently Tsukasa seemed to almost be stuck in a constant euphoric state now and not that there was anything wrong with that it almost seemed…unnatural. If something bad happened to Tsukasa, he only seemed to feel bad for a moment before it was gone like it had never happened. It seemed a bit extreme, but maybe Tsukasa had finally resolved some kind of problem or something and he was determined to not let anything bring him down?

"So Subaru…are you ready to launch the rockets? Think yours will do the best?" Tsukasa asked with a smile.

"Of course I'm excited, and I hope I win…" because it would make him feel a bit closer to his father without special powers, "Though you seem to know a lot about rockets to. And Kizamaro's the little brainiac so he could win…"

"Don't sell yourself short Subaru; you're a lot better than you think," Tsukasa cut the brunet off. He wanted to say more, but the words seemed odd and uncalled for, like Subaru needed to be praised for something that Tsukasa didn't know about yet at the same time knew the brunet did those things anyway.

"Uh, ok Tsukasa…" Subaru replied after a moment, taken aback by the sudden seriousness.

Hearing this, Tsukasa smiled brightly before nodding.

"Good."

"Hurry up you to or else we'll be late!" Luna's voice called from the entrance to the Kodama Science Institution.

"If yah don't I'll drag both of you in here by your hair!" Gonta added in a tone that would have once intimidated Subaru.

Both brown eyed boys looked at each other before Tsukasa cracked a smile, "I have a feeling this will be an interesting day,"

Subaru let out a snort as he picked up his pace, "Yeah, I wonder how well Gonta will take it when he doesn't win. I saw his rocket, I bet it'll explode or something."

* * *

"Um…well…Dr. Michimori will not be able to teach this class today…" A very timid black haired assistant finally confided to the room filled to the brim with impatient children.

A unanimous cry of disappointment and denial rose from the children, all of them disappointed in the sudden turn of events. Subaru himself felt crestfallen and slumped down more in his chair. Complaining about it wouldn't change a thing, so the brunet kept silent. Subaru cast a look over to the three that insisted on following him and saw that Gonta looked disappointed while Kizamaro just seemed to have accepted it like he himself had. And Luna…

"Excuse me. Excuse me, Miss?" Luna asked as she stood up, causing the glasses wearing assistant to look at her, "Just why can't Professor Michimori teach this class today? He seemed just as excited as us to launch the rockets we made."

"Uh, well… Michimori has been feeling…not well today. He's had trouble concentrating and his performance has been…err…down today," That was putting it lightly, since the man had been muttering 'A' and 'B' to himself all day, and almost burned down one of the labs, "So, he shale…hopefully be able to continue this class tomorrow. Until then…this class is…postponed until tomorrow."

There was another groan of disappointment, but the kids started to get up all the same. Without having to be told by the assistant they all slowly started to file out, none wanting to stay if they couldn't test the rockets. There was only so much that could be done in a high end science institution without permission before they were forcefully evicted after all.

"Man, and here I was getting all excited about testing my rocket…" Gonta groaned, looking over the messily made rocket that was his.

"It's probably a good thing then, you rocket isn't nearly sturdy enough to withstand the necessary pressure to launch it. It'd burst at the seams," Kizamaro stated simply, giving the thing a calculating look. It was easy to see the messy not fully covered seams.

"Oh what do you know?"

"A lot more than you apparently."

Subaru black out the bickering and turned to leave. Without meaning to he bumped into Luna, who gave him a startled look before going back to her internal pouting. Because it would be unsightly for the class president to pout in public.

"Geeze, first I haven't seen my Sir Rockman in weeks and now this…Gonta's going to complain all day and tomorrow isn't he?" Luna muttered to herself, though she at least faced Subaru so it looked like she was addressing him. It wouldn't do to start talking to herself out loud.

"I'm sure, uh, Rockman is busy Luna…it's not like much has happened recently," Subaru replied, though it was more or less to drown out the argument five feet away than actually conversation.

"I know that, but didn't you here? He was seen in Paris! Paris! What is he doing there of all places, he should be here where all the bad guys are and protecting m-us!"

"Pretty sure you just want to meet him again…" Subaru muttered, but was drowned out by Luna's ranting.

"And I didn't even get to see him when that Ox Fire character attacked the school, because he was fighting Gemini Spark! And who's this 'Harp Note' anyway, I hope she doesn't think she can just waltz in and…"

Subaru chose this point to stop listening all together and just plain leave. Obviously none of the three had anything useful to say and he didn't know anyone else in the room since Tsukasa had been smart and just flat out left. Not that Subaru could blame the green haired boy, the only reason he himself stayed was to check on his rocket, but with Gonta and Kizamaro arguing right in front of the table…it wasn't worth getting in the middle of that.

"Well that was pointless. And I wanted to see something explode!" War-Rock's voice said from Subaru's Transfer as soon as the boy was out of the building.

Subaru flipped open the top of the Transfer and looked at the FM, making a point to keep this display angled so no one could peak over his shoulder and clearly see War-Rock, "You do get that nothing was actually going to explode like you're thinking, right?"

"I know that…but it was going to be something at least!" War-Rock defended himself, before taking a moment to think, "Hey Subaru…how about we-"

"No."

The FM blinked; "What, but you didn't even hear what I was going to say…!"

"I know what you're going to say War-Rock. And the answer is no. I'm going home and taking a break for once."

"Not even if we even went into space again?"

"…Not even then. We've caused enough trouble, I don't feel like drawing any more attention to ourselves, and didn't you say you've been feeling weird?" Subaru said, not overly interesting in another experience like he had had on the Leo's direct Wave Road. Sure it hadn't _hurt_ him per say, but it was just…odd and somewhat (very) disturbing.

"Eh, it's not big deal, just that I can't really sense any Denpa waves since I got that overload yesterday, but it's wearing off. So come on, like anyone cares you hit a damn tower that can be fixed easily!"

"Actually they do. It's a national monument and memorial for those that died in the bombing of the original Paris. So yeah, it's a big deal," War-Rock still didn't seem to understand a lot of human culture and something like a 'memorial' was completely foreign to him.

"Well we don't _have_ to go anywhere were people can see us, we can just go back up that blue Wave Road…"

"I don't feel like falling from that high again,"

"That was because of Libra!"

"No War-Rock." Subaru finally said with a tone his mother often used on him, figuring it should work on the immature FM.

"…Please…?" War-Rock finally said after a moment, and Subaru felt his eye twitch.

Subaru closed his blue Transfer and shook his head a bit, wondering why he ended up with such an immature yet somehow battle hungry FM partner. Zero seemed pretty reserved for whatever reason, and though he had only seen Harp for about five minutes she seemed nice enough…unless being partnered with her would have put him in that pink mini-dress. Then he was happy with War-Rock as his partner. The humiliation wouldn't be worth it.

* * *

"Professor Michimori? Professor Michimori~? Ello, Ikuta yah here?" Hiroki called into the class the large man was usually found in.

"I...I don't think he's, um, h-here…" Axl finally said, still feeling apprehensive with being in the science institution. Sure it wasn't 'research' but they still ran 'experiments' all the time, even if they didn't involve anything that was actually alive…they were still something that the grey FM flinched away from.

"No, he _has_ to be here, I mean he's been every day since I started getting some extra lessons so why wouldn't he be here today, it's not like anything big happened. Well I guess there was that thing with Rockman yesterday but I doubt that would bother Ikuta enough to not come or forget…huh."

Axl looked around the room a bit as he let Hiroki ramble into his open Transfer. It wasn't like the FM didn't care for what the raven haired boy was saying, it was just that the boy often rambled on and on without ever making a real point or even seeming to care if anyone was still listening to him.

Nothing seemed out of place to the young humanoid FM, but there were some strange things sitting on the table out of the way. They didn't look dangerous and really only seemed to be made out of various common materials Axl had seen people use a lot, though they had been changed drastically to make this new shape.

"Maybe he's just running late or something…"

"…Uh…"

Hiroki recognized the signs of the timid FM wanting to ask something, but being too nervous to do so, "Eh, what is it Axl?"

"…What are those…uh, t-things?"

Hiroki looked down at the Transfer screen to see where Axl was 'pointing' before turning and quickly spotting what the FM was talking about. Walking over to the back table, the raven haired boy picked up one of the better made rockets before displaying it, "Oh theses? They're bottle rockets that Professor Michimori's been making with one of those extra classes recently. I think he said they were gonna launch them today so why are they just sitting here? Maybe he really didn't show up today, but I thought someone up front would've told me then…"

Hiroki messed with the rocket for a few more seconds before finally setting it back down. Looking around the room the boy noticed that it really did look like nothing had been done in the classroom today. As far as he could tell, no materials were missing, there were a few boxes of things from yesterday that hadn't been put up, etc.

"Guess he really didn't come today then…" Hiroki finally said, turning and walking out of the class room.

Flicking off the light and easing the door shut, the raven haired boy started off to leave the institution, only to hear some muttering coming from one of the adjacent classrooms. Deciding to take a peek in, Hiroki was surprised to see Ikuta Michimori sitting in the room, furiously working on something at the lab table.

"Hey Professor Michimori!" Hiroki said as he walking in, causing the man to jump and quickly turn around, "I've been looking for you, weren't you supposed to be in the other class room so we can get on with my tutoring stuff. I have a test in a few days and all…"

Libra was trying his hardest to _not_ show how nervous he was. Silently damning this face that allowed emotions to show so easily, he quickly searched his host's memories for whoever this boy was. It took a moment, but the boy in front of he was reviled to be Hiroki Omori, age 11, who, like he had claimed, came to Ikuta Michimori most every day for science tutoring since his grades were low.

Libra managed to make his nervous expression shift to a relatively pleasant smile, silently deciding he would have to play along. He had very nearly blown his cover several times, only managing to save it by claiming to not have gotten enough sleep and feeling what humans called 'sick'. Even then people kept giving him odd looks and many told him to go home if he wasn't feeling well.

Libra had also found out last night that he _really_ hated kids.

With his host having seven children contact with them was inevitable, but that didn't mean Libra had to enjoy it. He had nearly gaged when playing the father figure that his host was, and had managed to flee by claiming to be tired. Even then some of the younger ones didn't want to leave him alone and he had been forced to endure them most of the night.

"O-of course…Hiroki…" Libra managed to get out well enough, keeping on the forced smile.

Standing up, Libra quickly put away the data pad he had been trying to figure out. Just because he had access to the man's knowledge of how things worked didn't mean that the FM could perform said tasks.

"…Ok let's go then," Hiroki declared, pretending to be blissfully oblivious to his tutor's odd behavior. Everyone one had an off day right?

As the two walked out the door to the class room, Libra forgot the common human courtesy of closing doors after they left, there were so many small things a human did he was having trouble remembering them all. Seeing this, Hiroki shrugged and reached past the man as he walked by, grabbing the door and closing it, bumping into him a bit.

"Oh, sorry," Hiroki said, though Libra just shrugged it off. He had quickly been forced to get used to how much physical contact one experienced as a human.

Axl on the other hand had frozen up completely. The child FM didn't know why he hadn't been able to sense the other FM earlier, but there was no mistaking the wave pattern he had just felt. It had only been for the briefest of moments when Hiroki had made contact with 'Ikuta' but the tiny bit of energy contact was enough for Axl to know that it was the same signature as from last night. Even if the Transfer, which he had programed to send alerts if any of the hostile signature were nearby, didn't detect it, Axl _knew_ he hadn't been imagining things.

"It's, uh, fine," Libra said, very glad the boy decided to lead the short way to his real class room. Despite his best efforts Libra couldn't remember it off the top of his head. How did a human function with all these small yet somehow still important things they had to do every day?

Axl was shaking now. Any of the confidence or fragile courage he had built up the past few weeks with Hiroki encouraging him suddenly came crashing down around him, reducing him to the pathetic fearful child he really was. Why did an FM have to possess someone Hiroki knew? Even if the grey FM didn't like it, he had been fine when it had been people Hiroki never came across, because then Rockman or Zero Blade or Harp Note could take care of them and they would never have to get close.

But now…

"There yah go," Hiroki said as he opened the door to the right class room, turning back to Ikuta when he saw this apprehensive look on the man's face, "Hey, are you ok Professor Michimori?"

Libra nearly lost it, "Y-yes, I am fine! Why would you even think I wasn't?"

"Well you've been acting odd, are you tired or something?" Hiroki continued.

"No, no, not at all, I'm perfectly fine and normal. You _must _be imagining things…" Libra insisted, silently wandering what to do. _'at this rate this child will figure me out…what should I do? A: Try and play along for as long as I can. B: Get rid of him somehow before he figures it out…The best choice is B.'_

"Well…now that you mention it, I guess I am not feeling to good today, why don't you go…home and we'll do this tomorrow."

Hiroki gave the teacher one last odd look, raising a brow making Libra tensed up. Under the boy's scrutinizing gaze Libra felt himself starting to 'sweat' as humans called it, and prayed that the raved haired child would leave. After a moment Hiroki apparently didn't find what he had been looking for and shrugged before turning to walk off.

"Ok, see yah tomorrow then…"

Libra breathed a sigh of relief, giving the boy a sloppy 'wave' to keep up his façade as best as he could. As soon as the boy rounded the corner Libra ducked back into the classroom, breathing in and then out trying to calm himself.

This was impossible, how was he expected to remember all the customs a human preformed each day in order to blend in? There were so many small things they did without even thinking about it, for someone completely foreign it was impossible to keep them all in line. Simply the wrong look or reply or even hand gesture (or lack of, as Libra had learned just how much a human used their hands while talking) would almost instantly alert a person that he wasn't who he was pretending to be. It was rather impressive that they did such things without a single thought; Libra would at least give them that though nothing more.

'_Damn Gemini…'_ Libra thought bitterly, but he was helpless now.

Gemini had been an extremely infamous general during the end of King Belus' reign, right before the rebellion killed the corrupted king and pretty much the entire royal line (except Cepheus, who the proceeded to massacre said rebellion). He had taken advantage of Belus' ruthlessness and made a bloody name for himself by killing anyone under him who didn't meet his standards or just as an example. Even though Cepheus had made a point of taking away the laws that allowed commanders to practically freely kill their own troops if it was 'necessary to maintain order', Gemini had never lost his sadistic streak.

Anyone with two bits of sense knew the FM would just _love_ a reason to kill someone 'lower' than him again.

Libra knew he was defiantly on that list.

And Gemini wasn't weak, oh no, the yellow FM was easily one of the strongest FMs, not to mention old enough to have picked up a number of tricks. Fighting him would be virtual suicide, which was why Libra was so irritated that the FM didn't truly _fight_ the traitors himself, he could certainly crush any of them with is full strength! But no, the FM had been studying humans and wanted to do _far_ more that kill the traitors. He had tried to explain to Libra just how fragile a human child's mind was, but the FM honestly didn't care. While Libra respected a good plan that involved tactics and not just brute strength, purposely delaying the elimination of an enemy just so you could torture them didn't make sense to the FM.

And things like this, hiding and waiting for longer than necessary, drove Libra up a wall. Humans were _impossible_.

He knew the mission Gemini gave him; see if one of his 'students' was actually Rockman, but how was he supposed to pull that off like this?

'_Forget it…I'll leave like the other humans suggested before anything gets worse,'_ Libra thought finally, knowing today was pointless.

* * *

"Axl, what's wrong…Come on, talk to me already…"

Hiroki looked down worriedly at the screen of his Transfer, watching the curled up grey FM continue to shake. The boy had quickly ducked into the restroom as soon as he noticed the FM's odd behavior. Something had to have happened to terrify the FM to such a degree but what could it have been...?

"Axl, please, tell me what's wrong already…I'm not a mind reader and I can't do anything unless you tell me something so you've gotta talk to me…" Hiroki continued to vainly try.

"…F-F-FM…." Axl finally got out; voice trembling so much the single word was almost intelligible.

But Hiroki understood it.

"What?! An FM life form's nearby?"

It was hard to see, but Hiroki saw Axl's head slowly move up and down, even if the child didn't uncurl himself. And suddenly the raven haired boy understood Axl's fear. Sure it had never been _this_ bad, but whenever he sensed an FM nearby he would always start panicking and shaking because of his obvious phobia. But the question now was _where_?

"So where was it then, it must've nearby if you're like this…" Hiroki started only to trail off as he heard Axl muttering something.

"…"

"What was that Axl?"

"…I-it…it w-was _h-h-him_…" Axl muttered lowly, confusing the boy even more.

"Him? Who's 'him'? Sorry but you're going to need to be a little more specific than just saying 'him'…"

"…Y-y-your…your t-teacher Hiroki!" Axl cried out and looking up helplessly at the boy for a moment before curling up again.

Hiroki, on the other hand, froze, quickly understanding what Axl was saying. There was only one 'teacher' he had met in the last few minutes and suddenly the odd behavior made sense. But when had _that _happened, it had to be recent if Axl was just picking up on it, the young FM was able to sense other FMs from a ridiculously far distance away, nearly ten miles and that was _without _meaning to.

Hiroki stumbled out of the restroom, thoughts cluttering his head enough to make him unsteady for a moment. Unfortunately, the raven haired child crashed into a passerby, and said passerby just happened to be the possessed Ikuta, who was attempting to leave.

"Watch where you're-oh, um, hello…Hiroki…" Libra managed to get out, catching himself before he yelled at the boy. Deciding to try and fit his role better, he grasped the boy's arm and gently (in Libra's mind at least) pulled up the boy from the floor.

Hiroki started blankly at the man who he thought he knew but didn't anymore, trying to figure out what to do. If nothing had happened then, he would have simply decided to play along in order to get away without incident and _then_ figure out what to really do. But that choice was taken away from him with what happened next.

When the two bumped into each other, the tiny energy connection was formed once again, and once again Axl could feel the FM _right next to him_. It was more than enough to shock him out of his previous state and into a new level of panic that he hadn't experienced for the longest time.

Axl's abilities responded to his blind fear and desire to get _away_ from the being next to him with a method it thought appropriate. The resulting burst of energy nearly shorted out the Transfer as it ripped itself free from the Transfer, using the boy that the device was attached to as a conductor to attack the FM holding the boy's arm.

The energy shoved its way past all of Libra's defenses and directly attacked the FM, and though not with enough force to do any real damage to the FM, it was enough to make him pull back reflexively. Hiroki fell to the ground in a limp heap, his entire body tingling and numb from the jolt, innocent to the fact that if Axl didn't think of him as an ally he would be very much dead, the energy would have attacked his nervous system and destroyed his mind in an instant.

Libra wasn't as lucky. He was an 'enemy' and needed to be killed or at least driven away. Though Libra was able to drive it away from him easily enough, his host's body had no defense whatsoever. Instead, Libra found himself trying to prevent the energy from killing his host, but there was too much to contain properly. It was unlike anything the tactical FM had ever seen, refined for the sole purpose of breaking down the bonds that held FMs together far better than Libra himself could hope to achieve, to the point that even the small amount within him was doing far more damage than it should normally be able to.

Normally Libra would think over his actions and options well before doing something so drastic, but now he didn't have time! His host was dying, and even if Libra managed to save the man, at the current rate the man known as Ikuta would be useless! There were only two options; lose a perfect host or simply accelerate any plans he was given.

The choice was obvious.

Hiroki had been watching from the ground as the possessed Ikuta grabbed at his head, his body trembling and shaking so violently that he nearly lost his balance. But before anything more could happen suddenly the man blurted out some gibberish that spilled from his mouth, his voice shaking and cracking to the point it was unintelligible.

But it must have meant something, as the large man was suddenly incased in yellow energy that wrapped around his prone form greedily. They pulsated as they grew even larger, parting after a moment to revile the product.

Libra's new form strongly resembled his old form, but he was _far_ taller now, with his head nearly brushing the ceiling as he floated only a few inches off the ground below. His entire body was covered in thick bronze Denpa armor, making his form nearly completely protected. From each of his scales he held an element, hungry Denpa fire and a swirling cyclone of water laced with his own Denpa energy, each more than capable of hurting any FM unlike their traditional counterparts.

Libra looked over his new form, and with his new control had absolutely no trouble in stomping out the aggressive energy that had been within him, it dying a pathetic death under his wrath. Libra refused to let out a hiss of pain as his right shoulder drew his attention to the wound which was oozing Denpa from the injury Rockman had inflected yesterday. A good chunk of his shoulder was missing still, but Libra could live with it. FM life forms could lose entire limbs and reform them with little problem as long as the core wasn't damaged.

Hiroki scrambled back over the ground, trying to get his numb limbs to function. Axl was _screaming_ at Hiroki to get away now, and the boy was more than happy to try his best to comply, one of the wickedly sharp spikes on the bottom of Libra's scale had nearly impaled the boy and was still horrifyingly close. The thing was bigger than his head!

Libra heard the young FM's screams of horror and turned to the fleeing boy, anger coursing through him that the raven haired boy had ruined his cover somehow and now Gemini would probably jump on this chance!

"There's no escaping! Libra Swing!"

Hiroki let out a shout when he saw the FM behind him suddenly spin rapidly, the momentum causing the scales he had to fly outwards so the sharp spikes stuck out and cut through the air. Stumbling through a doorway, Hiroki was thrown forward a moment later as the wall behind him exploded when the spikes ripped through the stone like Styrofoam. Chunks and bits of the wall flew everywhere and smashed through the storage cabinets, causing the chemicals inside shatter and mix, dangerous reactions occurring as they mixed in unknown ways. Hiroki looked up at the dripping chemicals and had just enough time to note the smog being produced form the reactions right before a baseball sized piece smacking into his head and causing the boy to crumble to the ground soundlessly.

Libra stopped his spinning in order to observe the damage done, not at all because it felt like his shoulder was going to rip itself apart, no. As the dust settled his gaze landed on the collapsed boy, the bronze FM noting the bit of blood trickling from the side of his head. Libra also noticed the oddly colored fumes being produced from the mixed chemicals quickly washing over the boy, and Libra 'breathed' in a few fumes, quickly noticing how toxic they had to be.

Such things weren't a problem to a Denpa-human, since they could do the far more effective process of directly transferring energy to their body. Even then the poison wasn't dangerous unless it was laced with Denpa, just like how things like 'fire' and 'water' didn't bother them unless it came from a Denpa-rich source. So Libra just turned and left the boy to his death, there was no need to kill him if he would die on his own.

"H-Hiroki!" Axl half whispered, half shouted, trying to wake the boy.

No response.

Axl looked at the boy as best as he could through the Transfer's camera's, trying to see what was wrong. Libra was gone, Hiroki could stop pretending to be asleep now, they had to _leave_.

"H-Hiroki…w-w-wake up…um…p-please, we n-need to…" Axl tried to say what he wanted so the raven haired child would wake up, but the words kept trembling until his 'breath' hitched as he finally saw it.

Blood.

Axl was very observant, he was always keeping an eye out for anything that could hurt him. At least, that's how it started, but at some point or another, Axl had started looking out for things that could hurt Hiroki to. Humans were…fragile and they knew it. The sight of blood when Hiroki had cut himself on the edge of a chipped cup had terrified the FM, FM's only leaked Denpa when they had a serious injury, but Hiroki sucked on the cut a bit before ignoring all together once the bleeding slowed. Apparently a human could lose a little blood and be fine.

This wasn't a little.

Axl couldn't even see the actual wound that had to be on the other side of the boy's head, but he could see the blood running down Hiroki's neck and staining his shirt as it flowed down once his hair had been soaked to the point it couldn't absorbed any more.

"H-H-Hi…H-Hiro…ki…" Axl choked out, a strange numb feeling washing over him at the sight. He had only seen another human bleed that much once before, not long before he had met Hiroki, and they had…died. Before he worked himself into even more of a panic, Axl reasoned that Hiroki had to be fine, sure there was a lot of blood, but it still wasn't as much as that time, Hiroki would be fine, he was breathing, he would wake up!

He had to!

Axl felt dread settle over him as he noticed the boy's breathing getting shallower and harsher, "H-Hiroki! W-wake up!" Axl called louder, for once not caring if the FM was close enough to hear him. It was easy enough to assume that the odd gas in the room was hurting Hiroki, so they had to get away!

Axl's head snapped to the damaged wall as he heard shouting and footsteps, and felt relief wash over him as someone ran up to what had once been the door. His view was blocked because the camera's couldn't angle over the rubble right, but he knew someone was there and they would get Hiroki away…!

"Oh god…This to?!" the person muttered as they covered their face, not seeing the boy half buried under the rubble. First someone reporting some…creature attacking and now _this?_

Axl continued to stare at the direction he knew the person had been, confusion spreading as he heard the person run down the hall. Why weren't they helping, didn't they see Hiroki needed help? Why weren't they here, didn't humans help each other? Why wasn't someone helping Hiroki!

"No! Come back!" Axl shouted, only for him to be drowned out by an explosion not too far away. The rumble caused Hiroki's head to loll to the side, but the boy still didn't stir, even as he was slowly being poisoned and killed.

"No…Wake up! W-wake up Hiroki!" Axl screeched at the boy, trying to make himself sound as assertive as possible, Hiroki listened when he did that! But…why wasn't it working, why was he still asleep?

"Wake Up!"

No response.

"W-wake up H-Hiroki!"

An explosion rocked the building, but the boy didn't stir.

"…P-please…"

Axl was sobbing now, not knowing what he could do. He couldn't help his only friend the one time he needed help, and all this was his fault anyway! What good was he when he couldn't do anything? He didn't want to be alone every again, not after knowing what it felt like to have someone care for you and to care for them back…

Axl didn't want to lose the only person who ever saw him as something more than an experiment, someone gave him his own identity and a reason to live and not just fade away…!

In a burst of grey light, Axl escaped the Transfer, throwing himself into Hiroki and forcing the Denpa-henkan, praying it would work as he latched onto the boy and _shoved_ power into him. At this point, Axl didn't care how much power, as long as it was _enough_. Hiroki was dying, his body needed energy to work again and rid him of the poison it had taken in before it was too late Axl didn't care if he faded away or something just as horrible, he just didn't want to be _alone_…

Never again.

* * *

**Gah I feel like I really failed on the last part, not putting enough emotion into but I really just want to move on. I got stuck and so I had to really force myself to finish this. Sorry about the crappy chapter, but hey I'll try and make it up next one with the fight.**

**Oh and I figured out why this story seems to get less views than other starforce ones, despite being so long. I didn't put 'GeoXSonia' in the description. I swear that is the reason, but I'm not going to lie. Eh not that big of a deal to me, it's working its way up pretty fast on its own, just found that interesting how much a difference that makes. I guess it says something about the fanbase as well. **

**Sorry to say I'm not focusing on the romance for a while at least, Misora isn't even really **_**in**_** the story yet, though that'll change soon enough.**

**Anyway I feel like I keep giving conflicting information to you since I keep forgetting to say everything at once. So here's how the Denpa physics work in this story. Physical objects and things don't affect them if their wave-in, UNLESS they are covered in Denpa, thus making them able to affect things in either state. Traditional fire and water don't affect them either, unless it has Denpa infused within it, or is just a manifestation of Denpa, like with Ox Fire. Denpa-humans don't need to breathe, even though they still do it subconsciously. Breathing helps lower the rate they burn energy at, but it's marginal. If there is no oxygen, or the air has dangerous chemicals, their body won't be affected unless there is Denpa within it.**

**So in short; pretty much nothing affects a Denpa-human when they are waved in **_**unless**_** it is either made of Denpa or has Denpa laced within it. Sorry for any confusion on why certain things affected them and others didn't, I'll try and be more specific then. Just try and keep in mind that if it's an FM or Denpa-viruses attack then it can affect them on either plane of existence, same goes with Battle Cards as well since they work on the same physics. **

**If you're still confused, sorry. This was the best I could come up with working on the anime's broken physics system. Seriously, things seemed to change if it fit with the plot…**


	16. Sharpshooter

Chapter 16: Sharpshooter

**So, easily my longest chapter. Why did I not split this up? It wasn't long enough to do so and there wasn't a good place to even do that, so it'll just be a longer chapter. Enjoy that then, because I had a lot of trouble with the ending. It's getting harder to decide what to elude to and what not to, plus I keep thinking off small things to explain and all…and I just don't like writing parts like at the end, I want to get on because things are really about to go on the steep slippery slope to hell. **

**LunaClefairy****: Yeah, Axl's phobia will be a huge problem obviously, since Kodama is quickly becoming the FM capital of the world. And I needed a reason for Axl to actually initiate the Denpa-henkan, guilt and the desire to make up for being a burden and a liability any way possible. Of course the Denpa-henkan will be enough, why would I kill off an established character. Or course, remember Axl's fear of FM life forms, how do you think that'll work when he has to fight them now?**

**Delphi: You'll see the copy abilities, though I'll say it'll be a bit before that specifically shows, since Axl isn't really aware of his abilities. I don't get the heavy romance thing (I read ****BassDS…and then stopped. For reasons you obviously know**)**, though because of someone on here I know I plan to do some fluff much later. Anyway, if you notice I did change the description a bit to include the English names, let's see how that goes. And there is a wiki that has most of the Japanese names and general info (which is now my bible while writing this). Read ****Goddra2 or Azure Euphoria's Starforce stories, now those are amazing. And Just wait for Gemini White's sadistic tendencies, not sure how 'mindfuck' it will actually be, but it's seems really screwed up in my head. **

**Sparxthehedgehog: I'm glad another person at least enjoys my attempts to fill in a few of the many (many) plot holes in this series. The NT world does just build on itself mostly, but there's like 10 games so there's a lot more to go on. Yes this will be darker and more serious, but don't worry; they'll be times where they just wipe out enemies like it's nobody's business and other times, not so much. As for Blues (or Protoman as you know him) I might try and throw in a reference to him but there's no way I can see I could throw him in at the moment.**

**Ultimate Black Ace: The satellite police are implied to be very powerful and important (even if you don't see much of that tell the third game and WAZA and all that) and if Gorida is supposed to be one of the higher ups then of course people will be giving him crap. Rockman makes the Satellite Police look bad and usless. And like in real life if something goes wrong that the law enforcement has absolutely no control over, people will still blame them. Dr. Hikari was meant to be whatever you want really, he's a reference to how there's always a Dr. Light, but there wasn't one in the starforce, but it's not Netto/Lan/whatever obviously. There is a legitimate reason for this odd behavior of Tsukasa, which is more or less an unintentional side effect of something else Gemini is doing. So Tsukasa will be acting a tad OOC but with a valid reason that actually makes a lot of sense once I revile it.**

* * *

Zero had been enjoying the recent quite, even if the bloodthirsty warrior within him was going a bit-stir crazy it wasn't anything he couldn't chain down like normal. Not directly fighting the FMs also seemed to irritate that small part of him, but fighting a Denpa-human alone was stupid, and taking over (if he even could) wouldn't earn him any favors from the boy that was his 'partner'.

So Zero did what he normally did whenever he felt uneasy like this; something very similar to human mediation, though he _really_ didn't want to know any more about his 'inner self' than he already did. But it was a relaxing process and some research on how humans meditated had drastically helped improve his own methods and given it a proper name. After all, most FMs didn't do anything remotely similar to meditation ever, so it had been something he originally devised after he had first experienced his own Overdrive.

The FM kept his eyes closed; quickly identifying any thoughts that were less than 'appropriate' that were trying to sneak their way into his mind like a plague. It was a simple enough matter to banish them or at least seal them back away behind the self he had made. Memoires surfaced again, guild and self-loathing spreading throughout his being at their foul presence. But instead of letting them simmer, Zero shoved them down, drowning them in the self-control he had taken decades to establish, clearing his mind completely.

There was a sudden muffled thud that snapped Zero out of his thoughts, the FM looking from the Transfer to see what had happened only to find his viewing angle changed. It turned out the Transfer Tamotsu had been holding had slipped out of his hand, though the bulky headphones managing to not be tugged off. The 'rock' music as it was called continued to leak from the headphones, and how to boy fell asleep to that noise amazed the red FM. But at least Tamotsu was sleeping…when he felt like it. Some days he slept for nearly twelve hours and others not at all, which was probably the reason for going a day or two without rest.

Zero was just about to rest himself until he felt a wave of energy wash over him. It was faint, far away, but there was no mistaking it.

"Denpa-henkan…" Zero muttered, wondering just who it was this time…Rockman had reported meeting an FM Libra, who had managed to escape. Obviously it was a first time Denpa-henkan since the energy output was so sloppy to the point he could feel it from what had to be several miles away , "Tamotsu, wake up. Tamotsu?"

The blond didn't even so much as twitch, the music continuing to blare into his ears.

"…" Zero said, deciding to not waste another moment and quickly browsing through the settings.

It took only a moment to find the proper setting since it was something meant to be accessed in a moment's notice. Letting a smirk slip onto his face for a moment at letting himself fall victim to his tiny mischievous side, Zero gave the peacefully resting boy one last look before sliding the little bar in front of him all the way up.

Tamotsu jerked upward with a cry as his music was suddenly turned up full blast, clawing at the offending headphones and jerking them off before flinging them away. Immediately after the blond started cradling his ears as best as he could, trying to will the pounding headache and ringing in his ears to go away faster.

"Tamotsu, we have to go there's an FM life form that's just Denpa-henkaned," Zero stated simply, but stopped talking when he noticed the boy was still in obvious pain. Maybe he turned it up a little too loud; it was so easy to forget the physical limits the blond had when he wasn't Denpa-henkaned…

"Goddamn alien…_why_ would you do that to me…?"

"Tamotsu!"

The door was suddenly pushed open as little Alouette peaked in, causing the boy to close the Transfer quickly, trying to not look suspicious.

The young girl adjusted the hold on her doll and looked at her step brother curiously, "Who were you talking to?"

"Ah err…no one really, just…someone sent me a message that messed up all my settings and now I have to change them back," Tamotsu said, blurting out the first excuse he could think of.

"That was mean of them…" Alouette said with a childish frown, "Should I tell mommy and daddy that you'll be down in a little bit for dinner?"

Tamotsu gave the Transfer a hateful look before tossing it casually behind him and onto the bed, "Naw, I'll work on it after dinner."

Zero felt like screaming at the boy to come back this instant, but with his sister so near…So maybe using that method to wake the boy wasn't a good idea if Tamotsu was just going to spite him by ignoring the FM. He'd tried to 'loosen up' like the blond had suggested and this is what he got, so what if it was technically a tactic that been used to wake up slacker rookies…that was what Tamotsu was most of the time anyway.

At least War-Rock was in the area, the two could stop whatever this Libra's Denpa-henkan was, and maybe Harp Note would show up again.

Zero froze again as he felt yet _another_ unfamiliar Denpa-henkan, but it wasn't one he could recognize. The energy output was even more sporadic, like whoever had started it didn't even mean to do so. Of course that didn't change the fact that there were now two Denpa-humans running around, and it was pretty much safe to assume the second one was another FM arriving to attack, who else could it be?

'…_Of course…'_ Zero thought, more exasperated than anything else now. If he could he'd beat that boy now…

* * *

Hiroki awoke with a gasping breath, sitting up as fast as he possible could as he felt _energy_ coarse through him. His heart was racing far too fast from the surge to the point it felt like the organ was going to explode, and the rush made the headache he had ten times worse to the point he nearly collapsed again, yet he had never felt more _alive_ than he did in this one moment…!

And just as quickly said rush suddenly died down to a dull hum, but the headache was still just as bad and suddenly getting worse. A wave of nausea washed over the boy, causing him to double over from it. Hiroki didn't vomit, but instead spat out a blackish glob of…something that tasted _horrible_ onto the cracked floor, grimacing at the strange blackish color it had. What _was_ that?

The headache and nausea had miraculously faded as soon as he had spat out the little blob, and Hiroki had a feeling it had been making him sick…whatever it was. Able to think clearly now, Hiroki actually took note of the oddly colored fog within the room, which smelled horrible.

"Gah, what is that sme-what the heck…?" Hiroki had brought his hands up to cover his nose in reflex only for his hand to hit something that partially covered his face. Trying to see what it was caused Hiroki to catch sight of something dark colored on his arm.

Pulling his arm a bit away from his face, Hiroki's eyes widened a bit at seeing the thick dark navy arm guard he was suddenly wearing, a red stripe highlighting the top and edges of it. Noticing the cool grey body fabric stuff on his arm (which fit so perfectly he couldn't even tell it was even there) Hiroki did a quick once over of himself, growing more excited with each passing moment.

The grey fabric covered his body completely, only broken up by the dark navy chest armor that, despite its thickness, was surprisingly light. Red stripes ran down the sides of the navy armor and though the stripes didn't touch the grey suit or the blocky white 'belt' they perfectly aligned with the ones on the matching thick boots. If he had something reflective he would look at the helmet he knew was one his head, but none were right there in front of him sadly.

Hiroki vaguely noted there was something on his back but he didn't even remotely care at the moment. He _definably_ knew what this was and the mere thought thrilled him.

"Heck yah! This is so awesome Axl!...Eh? Axl, where are you?"

Hiroki blinked and looked for the FM in some shape or form, but honestly had no idea where the young FM could be since his Transfer had vanished. Axl had mentioned that FMs fused with humans but how did that exactly work…?

Something caught his eye, and Hiroki looked down to the metallic belt to see something that looked suspiciously like one of the guns off some movie handing innocently on it with no visible means of support. It was just kind of…sticking there like a magnet, but Hiroki pulled it off easily enough.

Looking the thing over a bit it became more and more obvious that it in fact _was_ one of the guns from some movie Hiroki remembered watching for about ten minutes. There were a few changes here and there, but other than that, it was nearly a carbon copy of it.

"H-Hiroki!"

Hiroki let out a yelp, nearly flinging the gun away from him and firing off a shot that ended up taking out a chunk of the roof. It was only by recognizing the timid but relieved voice that prevented such a thing from happening, though he did end up having to juggle the gun a bit to catch it.

"A-Axl? What the heck is this!" the boy asked, feeling a bit odd talking to a gun.

"…Y-you were h-hurt Hiroki! I-I…I didn't want you to be h-hurt anymore!" Axl's voice sobbed from the gun, nearly hysterical at this point and Hiroki could actually _feel_ the FM's relief.

"Hurt? What do you…" Hiroki trailed off as he thought back to what happened before…this. He remembered Ikuta turning into an FM thing and attacking him and knocking over some chemicals and then...

The boy's train of thought ground to a sudden halt as he remembered the horribly smelling and oddly colored smog in the room. It had started dispersing into the hallway to the point that he had nearly forgotten it with the newest revelation but…who knew _what_ was in this stuff? And he had been standing here breathing it like it didn't mean a thing!

He looked back down at the glop of…stuff he had spat out right after he had woken up, noticing with a bit of horror the small amount of red within the nearly black substance.

"Blood…?" Hiroki muttered numbly, knowing that was exactly what it was. But he felt fine now, even if that gunk had been in his _lungs_… "Was I poisoned Axl?"

The young FM nodded from his 'space' within the form he had constructed to house his conciseness. Unlike the animals he had copied before, he didn't have any control over the form, instead he was within an odd floating 'space' where he could move freely (and thankfully there was no gravity so being juggled about so hadn't bothered Axl) but not affect anything. It was…different and impossible to explain but it seemed to work for the 'gun' he had copied from memory.

And then Axl remembered that Hiroki couldn't see him nodding so he decided to reply verbally; "Y-yes…B-but you're fine now!...R-right?" Axl had a feeling he would know if Hiroki was…dying, but it couldn't hurt to check.

"…Yeah, I feel fine, though this stuff smells _horrible_...I think I, err, threw up whatever was already in me too…which is good," Hiroki said, trying to not feel freaked out by the fact that he was breathing in toxic fumes and not being affected. Through whatever odd link had been established Hiroki could feel Axl's wary happiness.

"So this is Denpa-henkan eh?" Hiroki said as he walked casually over to a somewhat intact cabinet, flipping the switches to activate any remaining fume hoods in the room. So what if the smog didn't hurt him, it still smelled bad.

Looking in the reflective surface, Hiroki finally got a good look as the helmet. Like pretty much the entire outfit, its base was the same dark navy color, the red highlighting on it forming the imitation of an arrow. Blocky white ear pieces connected to the rectangular blue visor, which curved sharply up over the boy's nose, showing off the X shaped scar better.

Hiroki raised a brow at the sight of the scar, recognizing from the one on Axl's chest. But why was it on his _face_ of all places? If that didn't happen to go away when he changed back (however he did that) there went any chance of keeping this a secrete…That, and his now very orange and very spiky hair.

"Uh, H-Hiroki…"

Axl's words morphed into a startled squeak as suddenly the building around them shook a bit. Spreading his feet more so he kept his balance Hiroki managed to keep his balance.

'_Well speak of the devil…'_ Hiroki thought, knowing that had to be Ikuta. Or at least he hoped it was; the orange headed boy did _not_ want to meet that Gemini Spark guy...

Hiroki turned and quickly made his way over any of the rubble in the room, climbing out of the desiccated room and checking both ways to see which way to go. Seeing the path that held more deep gashes and general destruction to it, Hiroki took off at a sprint down the hall, the sounds of shouting getting louder.

"W-wait a second H-Hiroki!" Axl said, realizing what the boy planned to do.

"It's ok Axl, I'm just going to help anyone who's in trouble, and I can stay away from the FM…" Hiroki said, trying to appease the young FM. He was very aware of just how scared Axl had to be, but he'd be damned before he just sat around and did nothing when he suddenly had all this power!

"That's not the point!" Axl cried desperately, and Hiroki stopped. Not because of Axl's pleas, but the sudden _wall_ of fear that struck him, freezing him in its icy cold grip. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't _breathe_ as he was pulled down into a black hole of sheer terror and fear that was quickly consuming him, stripping away his confidence leaving nothing but a pathetic shaking child behind.

'_Is this…Axl's fear…?'_ Hiroki thought numbly, wondering just _what_ happened to the FM to make him so terrified of even the mention of his own species…it was far beyond anything Hiroki had ever felt, and at this rate it would pull him down with it…!

'_No!'_

Hiroki took a deep, shaking breath, then another. After the third, he had managed to get the fear that trying to consume him under control and started to burn away the rest with something else.

Courage.

Axl blinked from within his 'space' at the sudden…warm feeling he could feel through the odd connection he had unknowingly formed. It hadn't been on purpose and was defiantly the byproduct of unknowingly forming a Denpa-henkan when he had forced his energy into the boy with the sole desire to help him. Axl had been working out how to cancel it out since it seemed to be negatively affecting Hiroki but now…

Axl latched onto the feeling like a leech, feeling his terror being stripped down to simple fear and watered down tell it was almost ignorable. Hiroki smiled as he forced Axl's fear away as well, quickly knowing just what he was going to do now. So what if he had to be brave for two people now? If he didn't let anything get him down or deter him then it wouldn't be a problem!

Hiroki took off a sprint just as the building shook again with enough force to pitch him forward and off his feet. Without even thinking, the orange haired boy rolled forward, just avoiding landing flat on his face. Now crouched down, Hiroki slowly stood up as he noticed the missing section of wall just in front of him, the shouting loud now. Creeping forward as stealthily as he could with such oversized boots on, Hiroki peered out the broken wall and into the main parking lot which had, to put it lightly, looked like it had been hit by a bomb.

Said parking lot had an extremely low number of cars actually parked within it, but that was only because most of them were now in bits and pieces, and roughly half of one had somehow ended up in a tree. Hiroki noticed the odd golden crisscrossing pathways of light that had _not_ be there before, but he ignored them in favor of watching the fight. The Satellite Police had long ago arrived, but they had been reduced to hiding behind their own cars, and using Battle Cards since they had long ago abandoned their usual means.

Detective Gorida plugged in another sword Battle Card, wincing at how the slash of Denpa energy that manifested clanged harmless off the FM's armor. Despite how amazing effective they were when one of the children used them, there was a reason Satellite Police didn't use them. The power was nothing in comparison to what he had seen the kids used and they had absolutely no control over where the attack went, hence why no one was able to hit the obviously injured shoulder of the FM before them.

Once again they had been reduced to hiding and praying that Rockman or Zero Blade or Harp Note happened to show up, but this time it seemed like that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. This situation was the basis for the argument on why they shouldn't rely on those three so much. There would obviously be situations like this where for whatever reason they couldn't show up instantly all the time.

And the results were disastrous.

"Forget this…" Gorida muttered angrily, retreating from the extremely one-sided fight long enough to pull something out of his car.

It was still the same prototype gun he had used on Gemini Spark, since the newer versions had the nasty habit of spontaneously combusting from the energy they channeled. There was little doubt in the detective's mind that this would, under normal circumstances, be just about as effective as before, but maybe if he could summon his inner sniper…

Libra recoiled violently as a blast of energy hit his injured shoulder and it actually _hurt_. The bronze FM had been all but laughing at the human's failed attempts to hurt him up to now, so if they actually had something that could do noticeable damage...

It took only a moment to spot the lanky man who was aiming an odd white gun at the FM. As soon as the two's gazes met, Detective Gorida pulled the trigger again and hit Libra one more, causing the FM to recoil back even more.

"Imprudent human…Heavy Weight!"

"Son of a-"

Gorida and any other Satellite Police officer within ten feet all quickly fled as an absolutely _massive_ black weight crashed down, completely crushing the reinforced frame of the car next to them. Just as quick as it appeared, it dissipated into basic Denpa, saving Libra the effort of having to maintain it.

"Cease your foolish actions if you wish to continue living, you'll only bring more suffering to yourselves," Libra advised the officers.

One Satellite Police officer scoffed, "Like we'd ever do that…detective?"

Detective Gorida held out his hand, queuing for the men behind him to at least stand down for the moment, "Stand down, I'm not about to let you get killed if I can help it…You seem far more…civilized and willing to talk than the other FMs before you, so why don't we?"

"At least you are able to understand that there is always another choice. Very well…detective, I am Libra, no, I am Libra Balance now, and I do not wish to waste my time fighting you. My mission is only to retrieve the Andromeda key from War-Rock and kill any other traitors," the newly dubbed Libra Balance informed the detective.

Gorida decided to do the only thing he could, buy as much time as possible, "So…Libra Balance was it? I've heard this 'Andromeda key' mentioned before, just _what_ is it and how does it justify…this," he swept his arm around him to indicate the destruction around him.

"Axl, do you know what this Andromeda key thing is?" Hiroki asked, still sending as much 'confidence' to the FM as possible.

"No…I've heard the n-name before…" It had be mentioned in passing by some of the scientist…something about taking it and using it against someone named Cepheus…

"Well it can't be good…ohhh no…"

Oh no indeed as the situation had quickly degraded in only the few moments Hiroki and Axl had been talking.

"I'll say it one last time. You have two options; A: Retreat now or B: Fight and be destroyed," Libra Balance repeated

The detective backed up a step as the two elements Libra Balance was carrying suddenly grew in size, but other than that he refused to retreat. The Kodama Science Institution was purposely built in an area mainly for storage or business, in case of a fire or something along those lines. But even then civilians would be nearby and even with evacuations…

"We can't let you just run about and cause this destruction in order to draw out Rockman!" Gorida shouted, firing off the prototype gun once more. Libra Balance, however, was very much ready this time, and simply turned his body enough to allow the blast to fly past his shoulder.

Dragging one arm low, the bronze FM gouged a deep gash into the ground with the spikes, sending cars flying and men fleeing as the ground was ripped to literal shreds. Detective Gorida attempted to run, but the shockwave sent him pitching forward, the white gun flying out of his hands and crushed under a rock. Trying to get up, the man found his leg pinned by a piece of rubble, which he pushed off as fast as he could, but it was too late. A shadow ominously fell over him, and Gorida found himself looking up at the massive form of Libra Balance, whose emotionless face stared back at him blankly.

"You've made your choice…"

"No!"

Libra Balance didn't have time to figure out who the voice belonged to before a blast of energy nailed him in the back of the head. Unlike the other attacks, this one was more than sufficient dent the armor and crack the red piece on top.

The bronze FM turned around slowly, completely ignoring the detective who chose that moment to take his leave, and saw the orange haired Hiroki standing in the exit Libra Balance had made a few minutes before. Seeing the towering FM glaring (?) at him, Hiroki nearly lost his never right then and there, Axl's sudden influx of fear almost overriding the confidence he had spent so long building.

"You. You're not Rockman or Zero Blade or even Harp Note. So who are you boy?" Libra Balance asked, though he was readying himself to attack at a moment's notice.

"Uh…give me a moment there?" Hiroki asked, honestly not having come up with a name yet. It wasn't exactly the highest thing on the current priority list after all.

"H-H-Hiroki…" Axl whined pathetically, _not_ liking how the other FM kept getting closer. He did the only thing he could thing of and latched tighter to odd connection that he now could never think of getting rid of.

Hiroki winced as he felt fear trying to set over him again. Chewing on his bottom lip, the orange headed boy mustered as much confidence as he could, and without a second though, promptly shot Libra Balance in the face.

Libra Balance, though prepared for an attack, hadn't been expecting something so…sudden. So while the blast hit home, Libra managed to launch a sloppy fire attack at the boy.

Hiroki let out a yelp and dove to the side, this time not able to quite catch himself as he slid down the rubble. Sitting up and rubbing his abused nose, Hiroki heard Axl let out an odd squeaking sound just in time for the boy to notice a shadow forming over him. A quick glance up reviled some huge metallic object suspended in the air for a mere moment before it began to fall.

Running away before he could be crushed, Hiroki had just enough time to realize that Libra Balance was waiting for him before the Bronze FM attacked.

"Aqua Weight!"

Libra Balance watched as the blast of water headed towards the boy who was in mid-dive, knowing he couldn't dodge in time. Axl flailed his arms as if that would somehow change his trajectory…only for it to somehow to work. A quick but powerful burst of Denpa suddenly came from the previously unnoticed compartment on the bottom of the navy boots, propelling the boy upwards.

Let out a yelp at the unexpected change in direction, Hiroki's flailing arm managed to catch onto Libra balance's thin arm, the boy latching desperately onto it in order to avoid the flames of the weight below.

"W-what are you doing…!" Libra Balance sputtered, having not expected this.

Hiroki had somehow managed to keep a hold onto the gun that Axl had morphed into, thus allowing him to hear the child FM's stuttering protests at how _bad_ this was. Libra Balance suddenly started moving around his arm as best as he could, and Hiroki found himself slipped off the smooth surface. Now upside-down, the orange head suddenly had a very nice view of the crackling Denpa flames beneath him. But looking up a bit and Hiroki saw the very fragile looking hook thing that somehow supported the heavy-looking weight…

"Flame Weight!"

Hiroki fired repeatedly at that spot the moment Libra Balance flared the flames of his weight in order to burn off the boy. Thankfully for Hiroki, the support snapped easily under the assault, and the dish crashed to the ground just in time for the flames to only just brush the boy's back.

Libra Balance let out a howl as half his left arm was detached painfully, and Hiroki let himself be flung away from the bronze FM, using the odd Denpa jets to prevent an embarrassing fall.

"…W-we…h-hurt him…?" Axl asked in disbelief, having been told how weak he was for so long knowing he had actually helped to hurt another FM so easily…

"Yeah, we did! We're stronger than him Axl, so come on!" Hiroki cheered as he fired at the weakened enemy.

Axl hardly had any choice in the matter, but he found himself less afraid. Even if it was just him leeching off Hiroki's dramatic rise in confidence from being so successful, the grey FM didn't mind that.

Sadly, the next shot Hiroki fired missed by an embarrassingly wide margin, the boy only succeeding in hitting the abused school behind the FM. Libra Balance saw the shot and did the closest thing to a glare he could muster before reforming the supports that had been used to hold up his flame scale. The next few shots that Hiroki fired in a hurry at seeing the FM repair himself had varying degrees of success, though the weak shots only managed to slightly dent and scorch the armor.

"Uh…ok…let's just cut those lines that's holding the fire plate up…" Hiroki said to himself, knowing he was _not_ a good enough shot to hit the half-hidden main support, "Ok, ok...Battle Card, Battle Card…how do I summon a fricken Battle-Oh there we go…"

Hiroki just managed to grab the blue basic 'Sword' card that had magically appeared before him before Axl shouted a warning. Hiroki turned to dive only to be caught in the gut as Libra Balance swung one of his arms and smashed one of the weights into the boy.

Flying back, Hiroki felt the precious Battle Card and Axl's gun form slip from his hands, the thoughts that were roughly along the lines of _'Ah crap'_ going through his mind a second before his body crashed into a wall. Harsh pain bloomed in his back, but Hiroki forced himself to sit up after a moment.

Axl was on the edge of having a panic attack, that much Hiroki could feel even if he didn't have the FM in hand…Face showing confusion, Hiroki could feel what felt like an odd 'pull' in his hand so maybe…With a sharp 'yank' suddenly Hiroki found Axl's form flying towards him, landing perfectly in his hand once more.

Hiroki blinked and Axl was dead silent, "…What…?"

"H-Hiroki, a-are you…ok?" Axl asked, having seen the boy get hit hard. Even if Hiroki seemed fine Axl knew very well he was stubborn…

"Yeah…but let's try this now!" The orange headed boy shouted, pulling out his only spare Sword card. He took a moment to think about what to do with it before shrugging and doing the first thing he could think of biased off of what he'd seen from Rockman mainly.

Pressing it to the side of the form Axl had taken; Hiroki praised himself as the card quickly degraded into green and blue light, which enveloped the odd gun and started the changing process...

…And the promptly retreated from Axl in a flurry of motion, the energy flying outward a bit in all directions before it faded to revile the shattered pieces of the Battle Card, which fell to the ground a moment later.

"…It broke…" Hiroki deadpanned after a moment as he stared at his shattered Battle Card dumbly for a moment, while Axl fidgeted as he wondered what he did wrong.

"Why did it break!" Hiroki shouted at no one in particular, less than happy about being short a Battle Card.

"S-sorry…"

"Imprudent child!" Libra Balance shouted as he zoomed over.

Libra Balance looked over Hiroki and Axl's Denpa-henkan form, trying to locate anything that would inform him which FM had also betrayed them, "You…you have no family crest anywhere…so who are you?" the bronze FM asked, addressing Axl.

"…A what?" Hiroki asked, ignoring the influx of fear he felt from Axl. It was getting much easier to separate the emotions at least.

"I did not ask you! Aqua Weight!" Libra Balance shouted, flinging the condensed water at the boy.

Hiroki let out some odd sound that resembled a squawk when he saw the water flying towards him. Leaping up several dozen feet (and not questioning how he could do such a thing, since that was one of the least odd things that decided to happen to him today), he tried to grasp one of the paths of light, only to find his hand phasing through it. The jets activated to his desire to _not_ plummet into the quickly draining rapids below, and the boy attempted to grasp the Wave Road again.

"Why can't I grab this stupid…oh hey, that's better…" Hiroki said when he felt a vague tingling feeling before managing to finally grab the road and pull himself onto it, thankfully not falling through.

Sitting up from his laying position, Hiroki looked at Axl, assuming that the FM could see him from any angle, "Uh…what's a 'family crest' Axl?" Hiroki asked, looking through the translucent road and seeing the last bits of water drain through the rivets in the ground and into the sewers below…and no Libra Balance.

"Where'd he go?"

Hiroki felt something getting closer, and, not even thinking about it, threw himself from the Wave Road. A streak of yellow light flew down the Wave Road at an insane speed, just missing the boy as he bailed. Hiroki landed his face right on to the hood of one of the Satellite Police's vehicles, the force off the fall and weight of his armor enough to shake the vehicles and crack the windows.

"…Ow...why do I keep landing on my head…?"

Hiroki sat up just in time to look up and see Libra Balance falling towards him, spikes on his base ready to skewer the navy clad boy. Hiroki let out a yelp before fleeing one again, scrambling off the Police car and kicking off one of the lights on the roof in his hast.

A moment later Libra Balance came crashing down, the spikes imbedded in his base sliced straight through police car and flattened it into the ground in an explosion of glass. Libra Balance's twin weights ending up slicing car in half and impaling another, causing a cloud of glass to blow outwards.

Hiroki sat up and turned around, paling a bit as he did so and all but hearing Axl do the human habit he'd picked up and gulp. Libra Balance had pried himself out of the ground easily enough, and was busy shaking his arm as best as he could to get the part of the car impaled on it off. Noticing the two, Libra Balance turned towards them, the car piece finally sliding off with a rather ominous screech of metal before hitting the ground with a crash.

The FM and boy stared each other down for a moment before Hiroki started spamming the energy bullets, nervousness making him more than a little trigger happy. Libra Balance ignored most of the shots as they only slightly dented his armor, and started charging the boy. Hiroki jetted up and to the side to effectively dodge the bronze FM.

Hiroki let the jets deactivate so he landed on the ground, only stumbling for a second.

"A-aim for h-his shoulder!" Axl shouted, knowing a serious wound when he saw it.

Hiroki did just that, deciding to try a trick he just thought of. Turning around, the navy armored boy ran backwards for a second, firing as many shots as he could. Not even pausing, Hiroki leapt backwards, activating the jets so he flew backwards smoothly and could aim better. Without the bounce that running held, his aim was far better, and a slew of blasts hit Libra Balance's injured shoulder dead-on, causing the FM to let out a cry and stumble back as it almost broke off and hung at an odd angle.

"Hey…that actually worked! Axl did yah see that, it actually worked, isn't that awes-"

Hiroki's celebration was cut short as he hadn't stopped flying backwards all the while he talked and ended up slamming his back into the Kodama Science Institution wall. Hiroki slid down the wall for a moment before falling forward and on his face, though he was at least able to catch himself, letting out a groan as he tried to recover.

"Hiro-"

Axl's concern was cut off as there was almost a deafening bang followed by a slight rush of wind, a massive and accurately named 'Heavy Weight' slamming to the right of Hiroki. Before the slight shaking that was caused by the weight even had a chance to stop, another weight fell just to the left of the boy causing him to jerk away only for his back to hit the other in the tight space.

Libra Balance's towering from blocked the only 'open' side, and with the weights that were taller than he was, Hiroki couldn't hope to run fast enough before the FM would knock him out of the sky. Sadly the boy didn't know he could just step backwards and phase through the wall, the thought not even occurring to the frozen Axl.

"Uh…"

"I'll give you a choice, A: Destruction or B: Deletion," Libra Balance stated.

Hiroki gave the FM a blank look, "Wait…but, aren't those, yah know, the same thing?"

"No. Each refers to the appropriate term for your death in either your matter state or Denpa state. They are completely different."

"Uh, no they aren't!" Hiroki objected, ignoring Axl's fear at the word 'death', "Both involve me, well…dying, so they are the same thing. It'd be like asking someone if they would rather die by being shot in the head or having their head cut off…what difference does it make if you're just going to end up dead either way? I mean really I thought you said…"

"Be quite!" Libra Balance shouted, finally losing his nerve at the boy's endless chatter, "You will not trick me into wasting time in disposing of you!"

Libra Balance suddenly swung out his Fire Weight, hoping to either impale the boy or at least force his movement as the bronze FM wanted. Axl shrieked and Hiroki, like Libra Balance predicted, jumped up and activated his jets in an attempt to get away. Libra Balance suddenly reversed directions and swung with the Aqua Weight, and the orange head would be unable to move without the FM noticing and adjusting accordingly…

…Until he disappeared of course.

Libra Balance's swing went a bit wild at that as he reeled in shock at the unexpected occurrence. The massive spikes ended up scraping on one of the metal weights he'd used to trap the boy, making the bronze FM wobble a bit as he tried to regain his balance. It had been a near perfect plan since the orange headed boy obviously didn't know how to wave-in or wave-out properly, so he couldn't escape into the building! But he hadn't even done that, he'd just…disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

Hiroki on the other hand, was pressing himself flat to the ground after he'd deactivated the jets in order to dodge. Right now he was just praying to whatever deity he could think off that he would magically disappear. Of course, once he heard Libra Balance's question, the orange head peaked up from where he'd buried his head under his arms, more or less bracing for impact. Lo and behold, Libra Balance was looking around hopelessly for his target, looking _right_ where Hiroki was but only seeing rubble.

"Are we invisible or something…" Hiroki whispered, looking at his hand and blinking at what he saw. It wasn't as if he couldn't see it, but it's form kept constantly shifting a bit, like it was only an image projected onto water where a light wind insisted on making tiny but still noticeable ripples, breaking up the image just enough to know it wasn't solid.

"…Whoa…" Hiroki muttered as he moved his hand back and forth a bit, causing it to blur enough that it almost looked like it was leaving an after image.

"Where are you?!" Libra Balance shouted, turning back to Hiroki as the boy slapped his free hand over his mouth, "I heard you, so come out now since you've made your choice."

Hiroki ignored the FM and instead crawled under Libra Balance, working his way between the spikes on the base of the FM and _praying_ the FM didn't suddenly pound the ground at that exact moment. Once he was clear of the FM, Hiroki stood up and ran until he was a comfortable distance away, turning back around to see that Libra Balance had started searching the area, flinging anything that could possibly be a hiding space.

"…H-He really can't…see us?" Axl asked in a low voice, nearly choking on the sudden influx of confidence.

"Whatever you're doing Axl, keep it up…" Hiroki said as a grin split his face, and cutting off Axl's protests that he didn't know how this was being done, "…Because this is going to be fun!"

Libra Balance on the other hand, was still searching for his escaped target and getting very frustrated. Even if he couldn't take on War-Rock properly because of his shoulder (which he had at least fixed somewhat by flooding the wound with Denpa), Libra Balance knew he could take out a child who didn't even know how to wave change properly yet! It would be best to kill that boy now before he became just as big a threat as the other three.

Libra Balance's thoughts were cut off abruptly as sudden fiery pain bloomed in the very shoulder he was trying to fix, the FM forced to spin around in order to prevent it from being blown clean off. With a growl, Libra Balance prepared for his counter only to stop as he once again, saw nothing.

"W-what is this-Gah!"

From his left there was a sudden steam of the energy bullets, and though each one did little damage to the heavily armored FM, the almost constant and straight spew of them quickly started to eat away even that thick armor. He blindly swung out his Flame Weight, letting the Denpa fire burn the area from where the invisible assault originated from, thankfully stopping it.

For about ten seconds.

This time from the right, the rain of energy bullets suddenly nailed Libra Balance's shoulder with the obvious intent to saw the limb off. Turning away so he could protect the now frightfully injured appendage, Libra Balance swung out his Flame Weight so the fire once again covered the area. Libra Balance was at least glad his Denpa fire wasn't meant to spread and use oxygen like real fire to power it once the Denpa supply ran out like Ox Fire's had been, he wasn't nearly as fire proof.

"An invisible enemy…what do I do, how am I supposed to fight now!" Libra Balance muttered to himself in dismay.

Hiroki, on the other hand, was have a very hard time to not start laughing. Once he managed master getting on the Wave Roads it was easy to fire on Libra Balance and then jump onto the Wave Road and zip to new spot. Of course Axl had timidly reminded him to watch for people, and so the orange headed boy was at least keeping the now one-sided battle relatively contained behind the remnants of the police line.

"Haha! Take _that_ yah stupid bronze stature…scale…thing…whatever," Libra Balance heard the taunts and dropped a Heavy Weight, but Hiroki casually stepped another foot away from the already off center attack.

Leaping high up, Hiroki active the jets to propel himself far enough for what he had planned. It gave away his position to Libra Balance, but that was fine since the bronze FM turned into an even better position. Dropping out of the air suddenly, Hiroki grabbed Libra Balance's thing pole-like arm with one hand, letting his momentum and speed continue to carry him around it like a gymnasts pole. With reflexes he most certainly didn't have before the Denpa-henkan, Hiroki let go at just the right moment so he landed on the thin arm with both feet, free hand grasping the arm beneath him so he didn't fall.

Libra Balance was shocked as he still couldn't see the boy but could defiantly feel him, "W-What are you-!"

Hiroki smirked at the FM before pointing Axl at the gaping leaking would, firing off as many blast as he could at point blank range. Libra Balance thrashed, but only succeeded in helping the shoulder rip itself free with a screech of metal, the Aqua Weight to much for it. Said weight crashed into the ground, the spikes on the bottom tearing into the concrete as they hit the ground and the water cyclone collapsing and spilling harmlessly to the ground. Without the constant supply of Denpa, the limb started to decompose quickly.

Hiroki had been flung from his perch and landed hard on his backside but ignored the undignified landing. The rush from what he'd just done and that it had actually worked made the boy giddy.

"Axl did you see that? I didn't think it'd work even if you pointed out how hurt he was but let's see him fix _that_ huh? Since he's lacking an arm now, this should be…easy…ah…?"

In a split second Hiroki's seemingly boundless energy suddenly dried up as the invisibility was forcefully disengaged, the orange headed boy no longer having the necessary energy to support it. With a surprised but weak gasp Hiroki felt his once impossibly light body suddenly turn too led, dragging him like a ragdoll to his knees. But even that was too much effort and Hiroki fell forward, not even having the drive to use his hands to prevent the side of his face from hitting the hard ground.

"H-Hiroki!" Axl shouted as fear flooding him as the confidence he had been clutching to and using as a crutch suddenly dissolved into cold numbness.

Hiroki himself was having a time of it just keeping himself awake at this point, even feeling too emotionally drained to even let Axl's fear affect him. In his groggy mind the orange head was barely able to piece together what happened; apparently whatever energy drain the odd 'invisibility' needed couldn't be felt until _after_ it was turned off.

That sucked.

"It is over for you," Libra Balance said as he glided over to the boy and taking note of his weakened state. Unique abilities or not, whatever FM this was obviously had an ignorant host who had no idea what his limits were.

Axl's head suddenly snapped to one direction as he sensed a familiar presence getting closer, but neither the boy or bronze FM could actually see the action.

Hiroki managed to force himself to look him, glaring at the FM. Axl froze in an instant at the sight of the bronze FM, shaking horrible in the space of the gun at the mindless fear he felt. This blind fear was at least enough to at least spur Hiroki into something not quite coherent but more awake than before at least. Pushing himself into a kneeling position, Hiroki found himself panting from such a simple act which felt like the single hardest thing he'd ever done.

"You should be glad you were defeated by me," Libra Balance said after he let the navy clad boy at least sit up, let him die with some form of dignity at least since he was a worthy foe even for one so inexperienced, "If you had fought Cygnus he would have broken your armor and torn your body apart until you bled to death and Gemini…he'd have made you _beg_ for death, first starting by ripping off your arm as 'repayment'. But I have no interest in such thing, so I'll make it 'quick' as you'd say…"

"…H-Hey…don't I…" Hiroki paused a moment to swallow and try and moisten his dry tongue a bit, "Don't I get, yah know…a…choice? You'd given me a choice before so…why not now?"

Hiroki had no idea what he was going to do now except stall for time and hope his energy suddenly returned. Or someone actually showed up because where the _hell_ was everyone?

"Very well…your choice is A: You can…"

Libra Balance was cut off as suddenly a massive blast of energy slammed into his side, sending the floating FM careering away from the downed boy. Hiroki blinked and Axl, despite himself and his fears, smiled a bit. Because things would be alright now.

He knew who this FM was, even if he'd never met her.

"Honestly…here I was trying to do a little sight-seeing to get some inspiration and I walk right into _this_. Am I really going to become that heroin that swoops in at the last second to save the blundering hero Harp?" Misora asked the huge pink tinted Heavy Cannon she still trialed on Libra Balance.

"Possible, err…Harp Note. But it's not like you're around enough to do anything else right?" Harp's voice asked from the cannon, amused with her partner's complaint. Wasn't this what children of this planet dreamed of, or was the pink clad girl unhappy that no one seemed to be doing the same for her?

"I guess that's true Harp," Misora sighed and walked over to Hiroki and gave the boy a smile even though she didn't look away from Libra Balance fully, "Hey are you ok? I guess you're really new at this; it's always rough the first few times and I swear if you move another inch closer I'll blow your head off."

The last part was directed at Libra Balance who had been trying to inch closer so he could have better aim. The bronze FM paused and looked down at the wound the Heavy Cannon had caused (one hit nearly broke clean through his armor ant to his host! An injury to the host was critical, even worse than losing his arm!) before backing up. To be safe, the FM dropped a Heavy Weight in front of him.

Misora frowned but fired off the Heavy Cannon again, obliterating the Heavy Wright in an explosion of Denpa of a grade scale, firing the pink cannon for the last time through the Denpa cloud in an effort to hit the FM. All Misora succeeded in hitting was an innocent advertisement projector, whose remains sparked pathetically from the hole blown through the top.

Libra Balance had fled to the Wave Road, more than happy to leave like Cygnus Wing had before he lost his host…

Misora wasn't about to let that happen and attacked the second Harp's default form had reformed; "Oh no you don't! Machine Gun String!"

The nearly invisible Denpa wires lashed outwards at speeds that shocked the bronze FM, twirling and spinning around his form as if they had minds of their own. Right as Libra Balance regained his wits the strings tightened until the FM was nearly wrapped in a cocoon as Misora willed the Denpa surrounding the wires to sharpen so they cut into Libra Balance's armor. The FM let out a hiss of pain as the wires dug into the desiccated arm joint and the other smaller wounds Hiroki had inflicted before, stabbing into them and making them that much worse.

Misora gave a harsh tug and yanked Libra Balance clean off the Wave Road, the FM crashing into the ground hard enough to knock him back into the physical plane of existence. Of course, he took advantage of the many spikes and points on his armor and used a bit of Denpa the saw through the wires freeing himself.

"You insolent little..."

Libra Balance was once again cut off as a plasma blast suddenly hit his thinner waist, knocking the FM away. Hiroki stood up slowly from where he had mostly been forgotten on the ground as he managed to regain some of his energy, looking in the direction the other blast had come from.

"Sorry we're late…War-Rock's senses are messed up. We ended up hearing about this on the news and…"

"And we'd have been here earlier, but you were slow kid!" War-Rock interjected, making the brunet sigh and ignore him.

Libra Balance suddenly got up, practically seething with rage at this point. Everything had gone _horribly_ wrong and the situation was unsalvageable at this point with escape being impossible his defeat was assured…

…But that didn't mean that he wouldn't take one of the out with him.

"Oh so you're ready to go again Libra? Well this time I'm not gonna let you run away…" War-Rock started, only to be ignored.

Libra Balance turned to Axl, gathering as much Denpa as he could as quickly as possible, "Heavy Wei…"

There was a long pause where everything was deathly silent, all present trying to comprehend what had just happened. There had been a blur of green and white and…Libra Balance now had a very familiar green glowing blade protruding from the back his head and sinking clean through, shattering the blue gem in the center of his forehead, the pieces shattering to the ground. A moment after the pause Libra limply tipped over, his Denpa form dissolving to revile the injured Ikuta.

Behind the FM's massive form was a rather unimpressed Tamotsu who really didn't care that Libra's FM body was getting away, since he looked ready to claw out his own hair.

"Professor Michimori!" Subaru shouted, running to the man.

"Look, how many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry'? Cause I'm not saying it anymore since _you_ nearly made me deaf!" the blond complained as he walked up to the injured man on the ground.

"I was trying to get your attention. And weren't you the one who told me to 'lighten up'? I only did what you asked and all I get is…"

"…You stole my kill," War-Rock stated, interrupting the argument between blond boy and FM.

"He was wide open; don't blame us for taking a chance like that!" Tamotsu said with a shrug. Subaru just nodded, quickly pulling back his normal hand when he felt something on Ikuta's shoulder crack when he touched it…

"You stole my kill," War-Rock restated, pulling Subaru up and away from the man so he could glare at the blond, "That was my kill, _my_ kill, and you took it!"

"It wasn't 'your kill'. I saw a perfect chance and I told my partner to take advantage of it. You all made a perfect distraction so it was easy to finish off Libra," Zero said as if he was explaining something to a rather stupid child.

"War-Rock…" Subaru muttered, trying to make the FM attached to his arm calm down a bit…

"Shut up! It was _my_ goddamn kill and this blond stole it when he showed up late! You wouldn't get something like this so stay out of it!" War-Rock snapped.

"You do realize we all arrived at almost the exact same time?"

"Shut up!"

"…Boys…" Misora muttered while rolling her eyes. How did they even function when she wasn't here, or did they just not talk to each other?

"Are you ok?"

Hiroki took a moment to even hear the girl, still in shock at Libra Balance's rather lame end after what he'd gone through before. Looking over to her, he managed a tired smile, "Yeah, of course I am, why wouldn't I be fine? But I need to go check on the professor because…he could be…hurt…"

Misora caught and supported the Hiroki as he titled dangerously when he tried to move to Ikuta, "Right, because you most certainly appear 'fine'," Harp said with an almost teasing voice, causing Hiroki to let out a nervous laugh.

"So…what took everybody so long? I thought you guys were like clockwork in showing up on time…" Hiroki finally asked, trying to will Axl to _stop_ hyperventilating because it was making him nervous. How could he even do that, didn't FM not need to actually breathe?

"Well…Harp just felt a fight going on and Rockman said something about War-Rock not being able to sense things properly. Not sure what Zero Blade's excuse is though…" Misora said, watching War-Rock and both persons that made up Zero Blade bicker, Subaru trying to make some form of peace but failing horrible.

"Well…" Hiroki felt the wave of dizziness pass and pushed lightly away from Misora, this time not wobbling as he started to regain some energy. His entire body felt stiff now so he started to stretch it as much as he could without getting another wave of dizziness, "I bet-"

Hiroki suddenly whirled around when he felt something touch his shoulder and fired a shot behind him before he could even think about what he was doing. A wide-eyed Tamotsu looked up at the boy from where he had ducked under the blast that had nearly nailed him in the face, the hand he had placed on Hiroki's shoulder to try and get his attention held very far away now. Hiroki blinked, realizing that Axl's spiking nervousness had him on edge and ready to lash out before anything could hurt him first.

"Ah…hahahaha…sorry?" Hiroki said with a nervous laugh, reeling in the emotions as best as he could. Without the insane adrenaline rush from before the orange headed boy was having a harder time countering the emotional input.

"Jesus kid! No need to be so damn trigger happy or else you _will_ blow someone's head off next time…" Tamotsu said as he stood up to his full height, giving the boy an untrusting look as he still remained ready to dodge if needed.

"Who are you?" Zero's voice suddenly asked, strait to the point as always.

Axl froze at the question, what was he supposed to say? But Hiroki pretended to misinterpret the question and started babbling; "Me? Well I haven't really decided on a good name yet, fighting evil FMs and all that you know. I think I did pretty good, you saw how he was missing an arm, well that was me! Of course you finished that Libra guy off but…"

"Not you kid!" War-Rock snapped as Subaru walked over after having carried Ikuta to the paramedics, "He means the FM life form that fused with you so you aren't just a weak normal human. You know, so you could actually fight and not get squashed like anyone else would have."

"…U-uh…" Axl fidgeted a bit in the space he was in, fear crawling up even as he tried to convince himself that these were good FMs, they fought the bad FMs all the time.

But they were still FMs…

"Oh him? Well he's named Axl you know? I think it's a cool name but I'm not sure what to add to it to make my name, cause that's what all of you did right?" Hiroki explained as he tried to hide his nervousness behind endless words, deciding that giving Axl's name wouldn't mean a thing to any of them since the grey FM had only gotten said name not too long ago.

"Why isn't he answering?" Zero asked, noticing the odd behavior and lack of any visible family crest. While not a big deal, it was an annoyance as the crest would have at least given Zero a vague idea of who they were dealing with. Well, that would explain why the FM was here and helping if they were orphaned by their parents, however rare that was.

"Well Axl's really, really, _really_ shy of, well, everything really. So he doesn't talk much so I take in on myself to speak for him as best as I can cause I don't want him to have a break down or anything like that…"

"So Harp Note, you haven't left yet, why's that?" Subaru asked Misora as Hiroki continued to babble.

"It's obvious that Zero's not here for any truly malicious reason and is actually on our side, so I thought we could at least…talk a bit, right War-Rock?" Harp answered, putting a special emphasis on War-Rock's name.

"Shut up Harp."

"Well…Didn't Zero say he came here for revenge against the FM king…uh, Cepheus right?" Subaru asked War-Rock.

"Yup."

"Revenge? How would he get revenge by coming to Earth?" Misora asked after a moment.

"It's actually smart if he wanted to get under Cepheus' skin so to speak. Cepheus would never leave Planet FM and the trip to Earth is long so only a few FMs can come at a time and hopefully not overwhelm him. He can also flee easily since this is so far away, and no one would ever find him. Since Cepheus wants this planet destroyed, preventing that would be an effective revenge, and the whole time he gets to fight other FMs who he may or may not have something against," Harp explained, keeping an eye on War-Rock to try and confirm her theory, thought the blue and green FM seemed oblivious to that.

"So…any thoughts on the newbie?" War-Rock asked after a moment, watching with amusement as the orange headed boy continued to talk endlessly and not letting Tamotsu or even Zero get a word in.

"He talks…a lot," Subaru said after a moment, seeing Tamotsu finally get fed up with Hiroki's insensate babbling.

"Coping method?" Misora asked, receiving a shrug for the brunet.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hiroki said, trying to grab Tamotsu's long hair to get him to stop.

He was very surprised when his hand didn't manage to grab the thick hair, the strands slipping between his fingers like water when he attempted to pull on them. Hiroki stared for a moment before trying again, only to have the same results. Attaching Axl to the belt Hiroki tried to grab the hair with both hands, once again having the same results.

"Why?" Hiroki whined and Tamotsu just shrugged.

"It's Denpa covering his hair. It prevents anything from attaching to it or any other kinds of damage," Zero said simply.

"Oh that's why? I was just going to not question it like why War-Rock chose to attack to my arm of all places," Subaru said, having honestly wondered why the blond didn't ever have half a tree in his hair.

"Hey, same thing's been done with your hair you know, it just happens automatically. Why else do you think you haven't spontaneously combusted from a fire attack yet?" War-Rock interjected, not wanting to be outshined by the other FM.

"So we all have magic hair now? Awesome, does that mean that I…"

"_Don't_ even start," Tamotsu hissed, stopping Hiroki before he could start again.

"Aww but I finally get to meet you all so why can't we talk?"

"Yeah," A new, deeper voice asked causing the four Denpa-humans to turn, "Why can't you all talk, and maybe include me to? Least finally tell us what's going on here and give me a reason why I shouldn't just cart you all away."

Detective Gorida had ignored his own men's warning that the area wasn't stable and possible poisoned. Apparently some chemical lab got smashed and released a highly deadly poision that, even though someone turned on the vents, still got into the air and was toxic enough to warrant evacuating the area for a few hours to be on the safe side. But hell if the off chance of getting poisoned was going to stop Gorida from getting some answers.

"Other than that you _can't_?" War-Rock smugly shot back, remembering the man's blunders in attempting to capture them.

"True but…" Gorida climbed over some oddly wet rubble, sitting on a higher piece so he was comfortable, "I was at least hoping we could just talk. This is my damn city that your ruining and the only answer's I've gotten have been from the enemy. And they keep saying they only want something known as the Andromeda key and they'll leave us alone. So tell me, why won't you just give it to them?"

The children all exchanged a look, Subaru seeming to be trying to convince War-Rock to tell the man, Misora glanced in between Harp and War-Rock, Tamotsu still eying Hiroki, and Hiroki himself just looked lost.

"Come on now, no one else should be coming here, so you can tell me. I need to know why this key is so valuable to them and why I shouldn't find some way to make you give it to them," the detective insisted.

"Uh, I'd like to know to, I'm a little lost now…" Hiroki added, and all the FMs gave the boy a disbelieving look.

"Why has your FM partner not told you yet? It's the whole reason for this entire war, if we lose it we've lost everything!" Zero asked after a moment.

"W-well, Axl doesn't talk a lot like I said!" Hiroki stuttered, trying to cover up for his mistake, "And he…he didn't live with everyone else, so he didn't know a lot of things about, er, Planet FM and things like that…"

"But it single handedly ended the AM-FM wars! No one couldn't not know about _that_!" War-Rock nearly shouted, hardly believing there was an FM alive who didn't know these things.

"Sounds like it's important then…so why not just give it back and let these 'FMs' go home and leave us alone already?" Gorida asked.

"Yeah they'll leave, right after they've turned this stupid planet into dust!" War-Rock snapped.

"W-What?" Detective Gorida asked in shock. He wasn't expecting an answer like that…

Harp sighed, "War-Rock…we need to teach you a thing known as 'tact',"

"Please do…" Subaru groaned, wishing strongly such a thing was possible.

Detective Gorida just looked blankly at the children before him, who had just casually tossed around the subject of the planet being destroyed like it was nothing. Well if they all already knew that it could apparently happen then it only made sense the subject wouldn't be as serious after they continuously repelled the attacks to do so…

"Ok, how about you all tell me _exactly_ what's going on," Gorida asked after a moment, breaking up the bickering. Even with such power they were just children who got dragged into this yet they somehow took it all in stride so well…that could be the entire reason they were 'chosen' then, but even then it was amazing.

People were quickly seeing them as something 'more than human' because of the things they did. And even if they were 'better' than normal people, they were still kids.

So why did he have such a hard time viewing them as such already?

* * *

**So Libra Balance got offed by Tamotsu going '…forget this crap…' and sneaking in a low blow. It may seem lame and like a disappointment, but once again, trying to make this somewhat more realistic. There is no hit point value, they fight until they can't anymore. Which means that such a death blow is a very real possibility if they slip up for even a moment, making the entire rest of the fight before that pointless. **

**Misora can also do the same 'pull back' thing Hiroki did using the invisible strings of Denpa that connect the two, and also use it to keep Harp in hand. She didn't drop Harp before because she's a better fighter and had some experience before the Ox Fire fight. **

**Oh and just so you know; I forgot the mention Zero's family crest thing. It's just his normal stylized Z filled in so it's gold. In this world most all FMs have family crests, it just shows who their parents are and is my little explanation to the symbols all the FMs have. Though it had a bit of relvance, it's not that important other than a small detail to help give a bit more depth to FMs in general.**


	17. Without Pause,

Chapter 17: Without Pause,

**So a lot of crap happens this chapter. I ended up changing where it ended at the last moment, so sorry if the very last part seems a bit random. I figured it'd be a bit better to end there and move all the real fighting to the next chapter.**

**Review Response time**

**LunaClefairy: I'm really glad I don't fail at the fights; that's always been my main concern. If you want a simple but effective tip try using different words. It may sound odd but it really breaks up any possible repetitiveness. Like using last chapter, I didn't just say a 'rain of bullets' every time, I used other words like 'slew' an 'spew' and 'onslaught' to make it seem different even when it's not. As for the emotional thing…I'm rarely going to give a character a completely unique ability unless it fits with who they are and represent. Keep in mind the abilities I've given Axl up to this point and you should be able to figure it out. Zero in the other series has literal magic hair; it's the only possible explanation. Or he's just that awesome.**

**Matteso585: Ok, just to say something, have some patients people. I'm all open to questions if you didn't quite get something or I didn't explain something fully (unless that was on purpose) but I'm not going to answer when you ask me when something will happen, I'll just give a relative answer like 'soon' or 'long time'. And you guys really have a bad habit of asking pretty much **_**the**_** chapter I'm going to do what you're asking…Not trying to discourage reviews or anything but I'm pretty much going to ignore the who 'when is so and so going to happen?" questions since that's a surprise. **

**Sparxthehdgehog: well it's how life really works sometimes, you screw up in the battle field and you're dead before you even know what happened. Not everyone goes out with a 'bang' so to speak. And no, War-Rock cannot collapse into a cannon shape or into Subaru's hand. I know what you're talking about and why you'd think that (I was confused with the contradicting art I kept finding for a while) but it's not tell the 3ed game where War-Rock can't even form his head. They also update the design a tad so anything you see that's like that is from the 3ed game. The reason you see a lot of that is because the 3ed game is one of the more popular ones among fans (even without an anime sadly), though I'd chalk that up to Ace and finalized forms.**

* * *

"You're a fucking lucky idiot Libra."

The yellow and bronze armor in question eye probably would have twitched if he was capable of such a thing. Despite the blunt insult Libra could hardly even bring himself to actually feel like he'd been really insulted and not just exasperated at this point. After hearing almost the exact same insult for twenty minutes, it had really started to lose its effectiveness.

"You've already said that," Libra deadpanned, only even acknowledging the one insulting him simply because of said person's connections…

"No, no. You don't get it damn it. You should've died or at least got stabbed a shit load of times. Hell, I'd still love to 'practice' on a bastard like you but I can't…damn," Gemini Spark complained from his literal hole in the wall spot he was laying in.

Said hole had been carved with surprising care out of the electronics that lined the satellite's walls. The satellite that Cygnus Wing had found was abandoned and unable to support human life in it anymore, which made it a good thing that none of them needed such things like oxygen or heat. But it was actually surprisingly large, enough for Cygnus Wing to 'fly' comfortably in without his wings brushing the side, and gave more than enough room for the FMs to stay a good distance away from one another without having to leave and risk being exposed.

Ever since Ox had lost his Denpa-henkan, Cygnus Wing had been gutting the place for part for his machine, hence why Gemini Spark was forced to make his 'resting place' carefully and not just slice out a chunk of the wall like he would have done. Why he wanted such a place was beyond any of the FMs there, since the lack of gravity would allow the black clad FM to just float about in any position he wanted anywhere. But Gemini Spark insisted only lying there, feet pushing against the wall just enough to prevent him from floating away, glaring out angrily at all of them.

"You're very violent. We all get that, now shut up I am trying to work," Cygnus Wing said from where he was working, tempted to just fling the restless boy down to Earth and let one of the traitors find him so they could fight until they wore each other out.

Gemini Spark scoffed but actually listened, Cygnus Wing was one of the only two 'people' he had to actually listen to. Other than them, he was free to boss around or do whatever he wanted with the other FMs as long as the two he had to listen were at least neutral about the idea.

"Just you wait birdy…" Gemini Spark muttered darkly, following it up with various muttered threats of pain that were steady getting more violent and bloody as he worked himself up from the excess emotions than had been forcefully shoved into him.

Cygnus Wing ignored the FM's obvious threat. It wasn't anything new or different and they had both long ago silently agreed that they would kill each other in a heartbeat if needed. But they couldn't do that right now, or even kill failures like Libra because they only had so many troops…

Ox was still in his corner, at least smart enough to not try and get in the middle of all this. He contemplated leaved the 'base' Cygnus Wing had found for them, but where would he go? After breaking the Denpa-henkan once, a human was immune to the effects again and the FM was only able to Denpa-henkan with that human since Denpa-henkan changed a FM's energy structure somewhat. Even a willing Denpa-henkan was out of the question for all the obvious reasons.

Gemini Spark kept muttering disturbing things under his breath loud enough for Cygnus Wing to hear them. Though they weren't anything to make his shiver like a weakling, the blue skinned Denpa-human just had to wonder how such a young child could be filled with so much hate. And then he smirked, remembering that the child actually wasn't (though he would still be angry with the world under normal circumstances) but with what his counterpart had been doing to him…

Suddenly the threats stopped and Gemini Spark scowled, "Oh great, white-boy's here…"

True to his statement, another nearly identical FM phased through the wall near Cygnus Wing smoothly a moment later, long ago having perfected the art of moving through space with such a restraining form. This other Denpa-human looked pretty much exactly like Gemini Spark, but the black of the outfit was a pure bone-white and the golden arm had been shifted to the other side.

For obvious reasons the twins went by Gemini Black and Gemini White.

"How is it going Cygnus?" Gemini White asked calmly, knowing such delicate work was hard and even beyond what he could do. Which he was fine with as he was a better fighter than Cygnus Wing would ever be.

"Well enough for what I'm trying to do. But I need several parts that can't be found in this satellite. I hacked into their information lines and found that it can be found at AMAKEN in the labs," Cygnus Wing said, already knowing the white FM would get said part.

"Is there anything else I need to know before I do this raid?"

Gemini Black stopped listening, already knowing what he was about to be drafted into doing this and anything else important he'd be told. Not that he minded raising a little hell but right now he really just felt like sleeping. Maybe go make an oh-so important raid on a sweets shop or something because he was starting to get hungry and like hell he felt like eating whatever health food Cygnus Wing kept up here (however that worked) to prevent himself from having to burn his own energy reserves needlessly. If he really wanted to try and act like a tough guy he'd raid a bar, but alcohol was nasty tasting and even if he could get drunk right now Gemini White would _not_ let him be 'helpless' like that.

Not that his white counterpart actually cared about his wellbeing, but if he got himself hurt like that it would be 'inconvenient' for the white copy.

"Black," Gemini White called.

"What the fuck is it, White?" Gemini Black shot back with a heated glare. They had long ago started calling each other Black and White simply because them saying Gemini themselves was repetitive, and, at least in Gemini Black's mind, stupid.

Suddenly Gemini Black let out a hissing sound as _loneliness_ and _sorrow_ and _jealousy_ and _it hurts; please make it stop_ and every other negative emotion that could be thought of entered him. Such horrible feelings had the opposite effect on him than what they would imply for other people, instead making him _angry_ that he was feeling this way driving him mad with the urge, no, _need_ to not feel this way anymore. And he'd take out anyone and everyone and even rip apart this whole planet if it helped, consequences be damned…!

Gemini White smiled, and exerted the 'control' he'd established.

"Go to Kodama and cause as much distraction as you can. Get everyone's attention, but don't get caught or trapped and I'd prefer if you came back without any serious injuries for after this mission. Only lure Rockman and Zero Blade's attention along with everyone's attention long enough for me to do my job," Gemini White instructed.

"Why the hell do I need to be the goddamn distraction? Aren't you planning to be a sneak or some shit like that?"

"Because I don't want to even have the remote possibility that they'll see me. I want to keep my advantage for as long as I can."

"Tch, whatever. If I see one of those bastards alone I'll smash their damn heads in!" Gemini Black declared before leaving for Kodama.

Gemini White smirked. He knew how Denpa-henkan worked with humans very well now. Emotions ruled the human race, so it only made sense that emotions with dictate a Denpa-henkan's power. It was how he kept control of the boy as well since normally someone like him would resist with all their might.

"You defiantly chose an odd one, Gemini," Cygnus Wing commented, not even looking up from his work.

"Libra!" The yellow and bronze FM just managed to not flinch, "And you're sure the new traitor had no family crest or defining features on the Denpa-henkaned form?"

The FM in question nodded slowly, "Yes, there was no crest. I did not see the FM either, so the only thing I can say safely is that he would have navy and red armor on if his Denpa-henkan was any indication. That is all I know," Libra informed.

"No family crest and navy and red armor…that doesn't tell us much does it?" the red eyed FM smirked, "Then we'll just kill him like the rest. And Libra…You should be glad King Cepheus isn't willing to send that many more warriors because that at least makes you somewhat valuable once Cygnus finishes his work."

Gemini White turned effortlessly in the zero gravity as he turned to leave and obtain the parts that Cygnus Wing needed.

"Gemini…" Cygnus Wing called making the white FM stop, "The reinforcements I requested will be here soon enough. I hope you'll wait to go 'all out' until then. You're not so arrogant to believe you can take down all four at once, correct?"

"Of course Cygnus…" Gemini said calmly, "But I do plan to at least try and break their will somewhat before that. You're smart enough to notice the correlation between human emotions and their power. If you can chip away at their will, make them not fully believe that they cannot counter us and they lose the thing known as 'hope' then they're already dead. Hope keeps them fighting desperately even when they should have just died already, and you know how dangerous desperate creatures of any species can be if it comes down to it. And…"

He turned to them, grinning, "It's been so long since I've been able to do as I please. Why would I waste a chance to have some…fun before we end this wretched world? I'm not about to risk myself but this is still the perfect time to do a…psychological study on human behavior."

Gemini White left then, and Libra and even Ox felt like a weight had been lifted from them. Cygnus Wing wasn't fazed by the FM, fully knowing just how much Gemini craved to give into his sadistic urges and knowing that he himself was safe form any kind of retribution. They were pretty much the same rank, and Gemini wouldn't last long surrounded by the…interesting group of FMs Cepheus said he would be sending.

"Why are you so scared you two? You should be glad that Gemini plans to take his stress out on the humans below and not you."

* * *

The stack of papers hit the desk with a thud as Detective Gorida's superior threw them down. Gorida looked up from his work, a quick glance at the new stack of papers telling him exactly what they were.

After all, how many reports were handwritten today?

"Is this true?" The man before him demanded.

"As far as I know, yes it is. And before you object, this is just what I got those kids to tell me before they left and _no_, I could not stop them from leaving," Gorida said before sipping on his coffee. Someone had at least had the common sense to switch it to decaf with how much the entire office had taken to drinking lately.

"So you're saying that this fight isn't just because…" A glance at the papers, "This, 'War-Rock' stole the FM king's personal treasure? All because of the Peace and our attempt for _friendly_ communication that they misinterpreted and now won't listen to us? And we'd all be dead if this War-Rock character didn't take the…Andromeda key while it was being moved after being repaired from when it was stolen and damaged by a different FM named Zero? Am I correct so far?"

"Pretty much."

"Then why don't they just destroy the key?"

Detective Gorida had to smile a bit at that. He'd asked the same question and it was perfectly valid, until one knew the answer.

"Because 'Andromeda', that planet destroying machine we keep mentioning that the key controls, can apparently only have one controller at a time. If they destroy the key then the king is free to make another controller whenever he wants. Sure it'll take a while, but then the FMs wouldn't even have to show up to destroy the world. We'd basically be screwing ourselves then."

Detective Gorida calmly looked at his superior, not breaking the stare down that had insured. Hell would freeze over before that man was even remotely scary, he was just the one on top who hadn't seen a fraction of the things Gorida had. Robbery, missing limbs, rape, torture, murder, and now theses FM attacks, it would take a lot more than a heavy-set man in a suit to scare Gorida anymore.

As if to prove this even further, Gorida hardly even flinched when there was a very audible but distant explosion. Instead he stood up and put on his green trench coat with a sigh, plugging his come into his ear and casually asked;

"So where was that exactly? It wasn't downtown I know that…"

It was almost funny how quickly things like this were becoming a norm for most anyone in the area.

* * *

"You little bitch!"

The shout was accented with another explosion as a Heat Ball 2 exploded, sending Misora flying back and nearly though a building. Gemini Black was breathing hard and ragged with various burns and cuts making every little movement sting, but a grin split his face nearly in half all the same. Pain was a good distraction, and he had enough stolen Recovery Cards (Because Gemini White had been pissed about him not carrying any and getting into trouble) to hold out as long as he was needed. Plus he was used to pain, and it was defiantly worth it if he got to get rid of these feelings…!

"Shock Note!"

The bombardment of neon Denpa notes rained down on Gemini Black, the FM glaring at the offending attack. Normally he'd just charge in with little regard for what minor damage he'd take, but since he'd been told to take as little damage as possible…

"Battle Card!" Gemini Black called, pulling out the card and grasping it in his metal arm, "Aura!"

The bluish glow covered the black clad FM just in time to absorb the electric blue notes into it. Though the intense glow was considerable lessened it still remained somewhat. Taking advantage of that, Gemini Spark summoned his Elec Sword and charged the girl, not even bothering the dodge the next few attacks as the Aura did its job.

Misora had only a split second to summon one of her sword Battle Cards, the Blazing Edge appearing just in time to block Gemini Black's crackling sword of electric Denpa. The two energies clashed horrible as the two struggled for several moments. But sadly Gemini Black simply possessed more raw power than Misora, and that quickly became apparent as she found herself being pushed back.

"Not so damn tough now you bitch!" Gemini Black shouted gleefully, reviling in the rush of the fight and feeling of dominance he felt at pushing the girl back.

Misora gritted her teeth and tried to fight back harder, as if she was going to let some idiot with green skin beat her! "Like hell you're going to beat me!"

When the back off her right foot no longer had the Wave Road under it, Misora decided to do something to fix her situation. With surprising speed and strength she pushed against Gemini Black and suddenly dropped to her knees, sliding under the green skinned FM's spread legs that were meant to help him keep his balance. Without something to push against, Gemini Black pitched forward and nearly fell off the Wave Road, pin wheeling his arms in an attempt to regain his balance.

Misora decided to 'help' him.

With a harsh kick Misora's white tipped armored boots made contact with Gemini Black's knee, effectively knocking the FM down with a cry. As Gemini Black let out an indignant squawk and tried to catch himself, Misora's boot once again hit the downed FM, this time in the lower back and with enough force to send him flying off the Wave Road.

Flipping around, Gemini Black managed to land somewhat on his feet, though he was forced to on knee. Standing up from his kneeling position, Gemini Black glared up at the girl, opening his mouth to obviously throw a colorful insult of her that consisted of most of his lovely vocabulary.

In a flash of movement Gemini Black whirled around and blocked the humming green blade that had been attempting to split him in half. Tamotsu girted his teeth as he tried to use the force of his fall to overpower Gemini Black, but to no avail. Before the force of his fall truly ran out, Tamotsu pushed hard so he was able to flip up and over Gemini Black. The FM turned so his back wasn't to the swordsman and his nearly deranged grin grew even wider.

"Is that all you fucking got goldilocks? Damn, I thought you were supposed to-"

Suddenly Gemini Black was sent flying back as a Heavy Cannon blast nailed him in the face. Looking behind him, Tamotsu saw Misora standing proudly on a different Wave Road she'd moved to with the new pink cannon still ready to fire.

"Uh, thanks Harp Note," Tamotsu said, still surprised the girl had been fighting Gemini Black when he'd shown up considering she hadn't been known for showing up consistently.

"No problem!" She shouted before firing again, effectively knocking Gemini Black out of the air when he tried to jump attack Tamotsu.

"So I really can't fight both of you bastards…damn…" Gemini Black choked from the ground, activating a Recovery 150 without the two noticing. Even with his pilfered Battle Cards there was no way he could win like this…

Least he didn't have to now.

"Ah well…I did my damn job anyway," Gemini Black said before pulling up an EM Black Hole and leaving.

"Well that was uncalled for…"Misora said after a moment, "What was the entire point of that fight; it only lasted for about five minutes…"

"He felt like it?" Harp offered.

"I dunno, maybe he was angry? It's been over a week since the last attack anyway," Tamotsu said and Misora just shrugged.

"I just feel like we've missed something…" Zero muttered, not liking this.

* * *

Hiroki walked out of the Hospital room feeling rather numb. Axl had noticed this and didn't inform the boy there was an FM across town; Hiroki was having a slight moral confliction at the moment. And the grey FM still wasn't keen to fight again; especially since he recognized the signal as Gemini Spark…Zero Blade and Harp Note could handle it.

It had been odd to see Ikuta in light cotton hospital cloths and not the lab coat, the two flasks he wore around his neck (containing coffee and milk of all things) also absent. What was worse however were the thick support cast and other things that were now attacked to the man's right shoulder.

It was only long after the fight that Hiroki realized the real extent of the damage he'd in avertedly done to Ikuta. Hiroki came to the hospital to check on the man only to find out he'd been rushed into emergency surgery. Apparently his entire right shoulder and then some had almost been completely shattered into tiny bits and fragments which had started to tear up his shoulder even more from the inside out.

With modern technology thought, Ikuta was expected to make nearly a full recovery though it would take some time since they had to literally piece the shoulder back together. He'd have to stay in the hospital for week at least then go through therapy for a few weeks. Even then he'd have to check in to a doctor to make sure the weakened shoulder didn't crack. And his shoulder would never be fully recovered, effectively making the entire arm far more susceptible to any form of damage for the rest of his life.

It was obvious it was a reflection of the critical injury Hiroki had done to Libra Balance.

And he'd been happy that he'd done that at the time.

_Happy_.

Hiroki felt horrible.

Which was why, despite it seeming odd since Ikuta was just a tutor, Hiroki had decided to visit him. It relieved some of the guilt while at the same time making it worse, but it still felt like the right thing to do. And Ikuta didn't seem to mind at least, glad that the boy was safe.

That man cared more about a child he hardly knew than his own wellbeing. Which figured, since he'd had seven of them.

Hiroki walked silently out of the quite hospital, still thinking over everything that had happened. It was a good place to think since, despite popular belief, a hospital was usually very quiet. Even though it had been over a week Hiroki hadn't Denpa-henkaned with Axl again since the idea seemed to spook the child FM. Axl seemed to have convinced himself that Denpa-henkan was a bad thing despite the technique having saved Hiroki's life, like they would be found and attacked the moment they did so.

Hiroki opened his green Transfer and started to check a few things, Axl moving out of the way silently. It was easy enough to find out that Gemini Spark had attacked some place on the other side of Kodama while he was in the hospital, though the entire fight had lasted for about five minutes with surprisingly little property damage for once. Axl looked away sheepishly when he saw that Hiroki has seen that there had been a fight, but the raven haired boy didn't even mention the subject.

Instead Hiroki walked out the sliding glass doors while closing a popup add for Misora's concert in Kodama in a few days, looking up at the clear sky. Despite the fact that there had been a FM attack only about twenty minutes ago people were milling about as though nothing had happened. Anyone who had a serious problem with living were there were now superheroes and villains had long ago moved away so the remainder population had adapted quickly. A five-minute fight wasn't something to worry about at all, not when all buildings were still accounted for.

And then with great flourish Hiroki threw his arms above him and took a moment to stretch, feeling his back and shoulders pop comfortable a few times as he did so. Once his body no longer felt as stiff a smile spread across the boy's face and he looked back down at Axl.

"Come one Axl, we're taking a little trip!" Hiroki said to the FM as he walked to a place where there were fewer and fewer people.

"…A-A…trip? But…w-where would we g-g-go?" Axl stuttered. Without the confidence Hiroki had the ability to manufacture in amazing surplus he was most defiantly back to the horribly timid FM who could hardly even talk right.

"Well…Rockman went to Paris right? I was thinking Rome or Las Vegas or Berlin or Hawaii or someplace like that, what do you think?" Hiroki said and listing random famous places he knew with little care for if they were related in anyway.

"W-where?" Axl squeaked.

* * *

"Can't believe he showed up and caused that much trouble for no reason…" Misora muttered angrily, as even over and hour after the fight with Gemini Spark the magenta haired girl was still feeling peeved. So she had decided to come to one of her favorite places in Kodama, a rather isolated yet quaint spot known as the 'Vista Point'. Not many people would come by during the day since it was only a patch of land that had been reserved for stargazing.

"It might not have been for no reason Misora," Harp suddenly informed her magenta haired partner.

"Eh, what do you mean Harp?" Misora sat up and looked at the screen installed into her guitar as Harp brought something up.

"Look what I found." As Harp said that she activated the built in holograph projector so the information could be show better. Misora watched as the very recent news article scrolled by.

"Raid on AMAKEN Labs? Alarms weren't even set off even as undisclosed equipment was stolen?! What is this Harp?"

"This, is the product of a set-up. Gemini Spark had to be a distraction to prevent us from knowing…though whoever did this must really not want us to know who they were since they somehow managed to convince Gemini Spark to be the distraction," The blue FM explained.

"But what are these 'valuable experimental parts' there talking about?" Misora pressed as Harp scrolled through the information.

"I don't know, that about as specific as they get, thought they do say that the part was made by some doctor….It says here she's called…"

Harp didn't get to finish as suddenly the console was smothered and the holograph projector was flicked off. Harp let out a muffled protest, but just as quickly stopped when she realized why Misora had abruptly cut her off.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you that pop idol Misora Hibiki?" Subaru asked as he walked up to the magenta haired girl, giving her an odd look. He had been hearing from Luna Gonta and Kizamaro that the rising star was going to be in town to give another concert, but the brunet hadn't expected the find her at the Vista Point of all places…

"Ah well…there wasn't anyone here and I wanted to be alone so I thought I might as well…Uh…" Misora trailed off, trying to remember if she had ever met the spiky haired brunet before her.

"It's Subaru," Subaru provided after a moment.

"Oh ok. Well nice to meet you Subaru, but please don't tell anyone I'm here ok? I love my fans and all but sometimes I just…" Misora tried to think of the right way to phrase it without sounding mean.

"Need to be alone and have some time to yourself?"

The magenta haired girl nodded at that, "Yeah, that's it. It's not like I don't like people or something, it's just when I'm always around others all the time sometimes it's nice for it to be like this…quiet and all. Not many people would act as casually as you are…it's nice to be treated normally."

"Well, I'm not going to hound you like everyone else seems to," Subaru started, looking around a bit and trying to locate a certain person, "Though if you're wanting to be alone it might not be the best idea to stay here, I'm meeting up a friend and though I doubt he'll go crazy seeing you he might have a few tagalongs," Because Luna and her gang insisted on still nearly stalking him as if he'd turn back into a shut-in overnight.

"Oh, ok then, well it was nice to talk to someone who actually treated me like a normal person for once!" Misora said before turning and leaving. Even if the encounter was brief she at least didn't feel as angry since she finally had something to take her mind off Gemini Spark.

Besides, she had a feeling she'd meet him again.

Subaru watched Misora leave before turning back to the Vista Point and sitting down on a bench to wait. War-Rock had finally stopped complaining that they'd missed the fight after Subaru emphasized just how short it was _after_ Tamotsu told the two almost the exact same thing. There was a rather short debate between the four about why Gemini Spark would do such a thing, though they all pretty much agreed it was a 'for the hell of it' thing. None of them would put that past the less than stable FM.

"Subaru," A voice suddenly called, making the burnet turn.

"Hey Tsukasa," Subaru said as he stood up, "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

The oddly green haired boy smiled brightly and Subaru still noticed how he just seemed so overly happy considering his normal rather neutral state, "Well actually I wanted to take you somewhere…I can't really just explain it to you…"

Subaru frowned but did a quick check of the time. It wasn't too late and wouldn't be getting dark for another few hours so… "Ok, but where do you want me to go?"

"It's well…You know how the Vista Point is a really special place to you? Well since you were willing to tell me about yours I thought I'd show you mine."

"Your special place?"

"Yeah, I dunno, I just want to show it to you it because means a lot to me and I figured I should show it to you…since your my first real friend," The last part was a lie, but Subaru didn't need to know just how _those_ friendships had ended, since the problem was now gone. It left him feeling rather empty, but that was why he wanted to get closer to Subaru, someone who wouldn't question to hard and at least understood a fragment of his pain, try and fill that void at least somewhat.

Subaru looked at Tsukasa and noticed the hopeful look he held, "Ok, but where is this place?"

Tsukasa's smile suddenly shifted. From the happy hopeful one he'd used to snare Subaru into coming to an odd bitter-sweet one. Like the place was still precious to him yet at the same time held just a many bad feelings.

"It's Dream Island."

* * *

"Well I'm completely lost onto how someone managed this," Amachi finally admitted, giving up.

Not that anyone actually expected anything different; he was the fifth person to investigate the now empty suit-case sized casing.

Just over an hour ago AMAKEN had been put in charge of helping with the development of what would probably be one of the largest technological breakthroughs ever. It was, in sort, the ability to create full sized objects and materials out of a nearly infinite self-replenishing resource. If they ever got it to work fully then it could all but eliminate the need to mine or even preform other less effective synthesizing methods.

Matter Waves would convert electromagnetic waves into actual tangible objects.

Why they would bring such a valuable piece of technology to the only city in the world that had its own hostile aliens would seem stupid if one didn't know the reasons behind it. With recent activity the natural electromagnetic field around Kodama had nearly tripled in size. Though it wasn't dangerous to anyone, it would make testing that much easier without straining the surprisingly small machine.

There was also the fact that the scientist who had invented the machine had seen Rockman and Harp Note use Battle Cards, and was convinced that they used something at least similar to Matter Waves. She planned to study their methods of attack as best as she could through videos and such to try and find a way to make such stable Matter Waves.

Of course it was stolen during Gemini Spark's supposed random attack, when everyone's attention was glued to anything that was reporting it, be it a TV or Transfer.

Now if only they could figure out how the thief even got into AMAKEN and past the security into the most secure area and past the reinforced titanium-led compound doors before hacking past the ten-digit randomizing code that also required a manual key. Hell, the thing would only open at ever quarter hour, and from what they could tell it was opened somewhere around 3:20!

"So you really don't have any ideas Amachi?" One of the suited officials asked.

"Well, I can make a guess on how they opened the casing at least, I just can't account for how they tricked the clock..." Amachi trailed off, still baffled by the entire ordeal.

A red haired co-worked shrugged, "Well just tell us, can't be any worse than anything we have."

"As far as I can tell they had to be an FM life form, there's just no other way to account for them even getting in, much less opening the case without setting off any alarms. I can only guess that they were able to somehow override the randomized code, accelerate or reverse the clock so it through it was at a quarter hour and then somehow pick the lock. All in less than three minutes," Because that was how long they had figured out the security cameras had been frozen, showing the exact same feed without anyone knowing.

"My, my…this isn't good now is it?"

The whole cluster of people turned to the door to see a woman wearing a lab coat standing in the doorway, her black hair stylized in an odd loop. Behind her two rather stereotypical body guards stood silently giving the woman enough room to not feel smothered, but still close enough to take down anyone at a moment's notice.

"Dr. Orihime…I-I'm sorry that the Matter Wave converter was taken…"

"It's fine, I actually suspected that it might," Dr. Orihime said simply, cutting Amachi off.

"Then you're not angry?"

"It's…an annoyance to say the least, and who knows what someone could do with it…if they got it working of course, and I'm annoyed that the press already got wind of this as well. But that's why I sent the less complete version here first, just in case," the woman continued, looking out the doorway and signaling for something.

The suited official gaped at the woman, "T-Then you purposely sent us a defective Matter Wave converter?"

"I did just say that didn't I? The real one is right here," Dr. Orihime stepped into the room with the elegance of a queen, another man carrying a backpack sized metal casing.

As the dark skinned body guard set the casing down, Dr. Orihime stepped up to it, inputting a complex code before inserting two different keys, on which was actually an oddly shaped red gem that had been her necklace. Another code was inputted after that.

"Seems a bit extreme…" Amachi muttered, watching as the woman pushed in the red gem before turning it like a dial.

"Not at all, or have you forgotten that the original was already stolen? Of course if someone was able to hack past the other defense system so easily then even this may not do much…No one outside of this room is to know that there is another better Matter Wave converter you hear? This is my life's work and it is very, _very_ important to me for a multitude of reasons," Dr. Orihime said as the case finally unlocked, though she restrained herself from opening it just yet.

"Oh yeah, don't these 'Matter Waves' help prove your theory on that ancient civilization?" The red headed worker asked.

"Ancient civilization?" Amachi asked curiously. He knew that Dr. Orihime was a specialist on such matters but he never knew she had a theory that could tie into her extremely advanced research.

"Oh yes a very fascinating civilization that learned to use Earth's natural electromagnetic field to accelerate their growth far beyond what they should have had 12,000 years ago. One of their most famous achievements would have to be something extremely similar to the Matter Waves we're only just discovering. And since we've only just discovered how to even form Matter Waves it stands to reason they could have very well had technology far beyond ours since Matter Waves have a potential limitless number of uses with almost none of the normal drawbacks. Their land was said to have flown in the sky, and Matter Waves could have been used to do that you know, there much more effective for hover technology than anything we have today, which is extremely expensive and ineffective at best," Dr. Orihime said, sounding almost like she was just resisting the urge to gush like a school girl over a guy she had a crush on.

"Wait…you don't mean…!" Amachi said, knowing the stories just as well as anyone else.

"Yes I am. The legendary 'Flying Empire' that was said to be the epicenter of human development and nearly concurred the entire world…the lost continent of Mu."

* * *

"This is…your special place Tsukasa?" Subaru asked, looking around him and defiantly seeing how this would be 'special', especially with the green haired boy's interests.

Deep green grass that was a surprisingly close shade to Tsukasa's hair laid before them in a vast and practically flawless ocean of green, islands of dozens of types of flowers artfully arranged around the stone walkway. The air smelled sweet, though a warm spring breeze kept it from being over powering and made light ripples go over the ocean of green and rainbow islands.

There was a reason Dream Island was famed for it's park.

But Tsukasa then led Subaru to a field near the back, where the flowers and a few blooming trees had started to grow a bit wild and the pathway leading to it had bits of grass that had firmly rooted itself in the cracks and trying to spread outwards. It was a bit of a hike from the entrance to the Dream Island Park to the point there was absolutely no one nearby. Not that that was odd since there had only been one or two people in the park in the first place and this area was obvious less, if at all maintained at this point.

But away from the roadways and shops it was almost eerily quiet, the rustle of leaves and crunch of grass and lose stone the only real sounds. Tsukasa seemed intent on getting even deeper into the island's park, and Subaru was about to question just how much farther they would have to go until he heard the sound of waves crashing.

Pushing past a bush that had nearly overtaken the entire pathway at this point Subaru walked up to stand by Tsukasa and stopped as he jaw dropped.

The grass here was so green it looked almost unnatural until it was swallowed by an even vaster patchwork sea of wild flowers, the entire area seemingly shielded from unworthy eyes by the arc of overgrown bushes and trees behind them. But what was really breath taking was that the field suddenly dropped off to a rather steep but short cliff face that gave a perfect view of the lightly rippling ocean with Kodama and the coast clearly visible

Subaru took a moment to realize that Tsukasa had walked over to the cliff and sat down; letting his legs dangle over the edge casually. The brunet followed, sitting down just as well and looked out at the ocean, still taken with the flawless view. Subaru could feel his legs getting a tad wet as the crashing waves kicked up a slight spray of water, and when he looked down he saw the cliff was covered in salt-tolerant plants and algae to the point the entire thing almost looked like an especially exotic hillside.

"I see why you like this place so much, Tsukasa," Subaru said after a moment, enjoying nature's melody. That was the problem with living near such a big city, it was always so busy and loud, even at the Vista Point it wasn't nearly this quite. It was the perfect place to get away and just forget about your problems…

Tsukasa just made a confirming sound and nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the view as he watched a tiny white boat slowly cross the water.

"Tsukasa?" Subaru asked after another moment, noticing the odd look in the boy's eyes, "What are you…"

"I'm glad you came Subaru," Tsukasa said suddenly, cutting the brunet off, "I'm really glad you came you know…"

Subaru waited for Tsukasa to say more, but the boy seemed to have completely zooned out, going so far to suddenly tilt back onto the grass and flowers, staring at the sky. A few more minutes passed until suddenly Subaru's Transfer rang once, reviling that he had a new message. Giving Tsukasa a sheepish look (who wasn't even paying attention and looked half-asleep now) Subaru opened the message, seeing that it was actually from Tamotsu, saying that Zero wanted to try something at the usual place they had claimed as a training ground, though it wasn't specified just in case someone else read it.

"Uh Tsukasa?" Subaru said, rousing the green haired boy out of his dazed state.

"Hm?"

"I have something I have to do so I have to go now…"

Tsukasa sat up and nodded, the smile on his face not wavering for a moment, "Ok Subaru, I'll be fine."

Subaru wondered why Tsukasa said that of all things before realizing that he probably wanted to be alone now. This, like the Vista Point for the brunet, was his special place, and even if Subaru had been taken here it still didn't mean the same thing if there was someone else here.

So Subaru nodded before saying his goodbyes, walking away and down the trail once again.

Tsukasa lazily watched the brunet leave and carefully listening until the crunch of grass and loosened rock faded in the distance. The green haired boy waited another few moments just to be sure as the smile slowly melted off his face. Even with the odd sensation of what felt like near constant euphoria, buried pains still insisted on rearing their ugly heads so suddenly it felt like someone had unlocked them and all but shoved them onto him.

A moment later Tsukasa curled onto himself before letting go, sobbing silently yet still violently enough to shake his body with each pitiful sob.

It had been a long time since he'd cried, but the combination of the sudden influx of memories and horrible unlocked emotions reduced Tsukasa to a silently sobbing mess. He'd learned to cry quietly and away from people a long time ago, since reviling such weakness was almost always taken advantage off.

'_I'm not tough…'_ Tsukasa thought miserably, knowing that despite what people said he was so, so weak.

Most everyone who didn't know the full truth thought he was tough and brave for surviving what he'd been forced through when he was _not_. He still had a damn security blanket for god's sake! No, he wasn't tough or strong or anything like that, not when it'd technically been _him_ who'd survived, _he_ had been the one to drag the broken, _dying_, thing know Tsukasa's body to the sorter bot who'd taken him to the orphanage.

Tsukasa would've died if it weren't for him.

So he cried silently as if the beautiful place he was in didn't matter because at the moment it really didn't. He tried to curl himself tighter, gripping his arms as he wished he had something to hold other than himself, someone to care for _him_. Even if he went to his 'home' the comfort wouldn't be what it should be since they were still afraid that anything would set him off. He just wished he could change the past, figure a way to make everything work so that he wouldn't be so alone like this, trying desperately to cling to the few people he saw as friends in an effort not to lose himself…

Suddenly all the self-hatred, guilt, sorrow and lose just _drained_ out of Tsukasa with such speed it made the boy let out a choking gasp in shock. In only a few moments Tsukasa was left feeling completely numb, all emotion just drained and gone like someone had flicked a switch. Gasping a wide-eyed Tsukasa slowly sat up, clutching his heart at the phantom pain he felt, trying to feel _something_.

In response to the sudden lack of any negative feelings of any sort, light, hesitant positive ones started to fill him just so he didn't feel so _numb_. But Tsukasa ignored those positive ones; standing up without even knowing what he was doing and stumbled away from the cliff edge…

'_Good boy…now sleep…"_

Tsukasa felt a wave of dizziness overcoming him as he let out a silent scream, kicking and struggling and mentally shrieking like a madman the whole time, but it was in vain as he was drug into his own mind by clawed hands, his body collapsing as the world went black.

A few moments later Tsukasa's body shakily pulled itself up, stumbling a bit.

"Fucking hell…couldn't you do that so I _didn't_ hit my goddamn head every time?"

* * *

"So the rang is about a mile or so?" Subaru asked as he landed on the ground, not even remotely affected by the thirty foot leap he'd just made.

Said training grounds weren't anything to special, just a clearing they'd found that was near where Utagai had first tested his newest invention (the first and also last encounter with the man still making Subaru cringe at his inability to save him). Sharp steep cliffs rose up on one side while the trees surrounding the clearing, and with the distance from Kodama it was effectively hidden from most prying eyes.

With nothing around they had to actually worry about wrecking it was a good place for 'training' and each trying to more or less outdo the other and practice techniques. So Subaru decided to test just how effective each Battle Card was and for Tamotsu to take out any frustrations on the innocent nearby trees.

Their little clearing had nearly doubled in size already.

"Roughly," Zero's voice projected, deciding to not bother correcting them on the exact range, the difference was negotiable.

"Well that's a crappy range," Tamotsu said, getting a grunt of agreement from War-Rock.

"How's a mile a bad range?" Subaru asked. Sure it wasn't that much but it wasn't like they had to start out with a twenty foot range for their new form of communication via the ear pieces that had more than once saved their hearing.

"You ended up in Paris. By accident. Kodama alone is several miles wide if you count all the neighborhoods that surround the city," Tamotsu deadpanned, making Subaru frown.

"And I have a feeling that there all gonna get tired of us kicking their asses soon enough so they might try something. Let em try all they want, we can use the Wave Roads just as good, better even than they can!" War-Rock declared earning a sigh from his more reserved partner. Subaru wasn't a fan of all this fighting and people kept getting hurt but if he didn't stand up then even more people would get hurt.

"You're lucky to have a grounded partner, War-Rock. If it weren't for him you'd rush in and get yourself stabbed straight through the core," Zero commented, perfectly prepared to ignore the other FM.

"And you're prick."

War-Rock was ignored.

"So anyway, just why can't you get the range for these things any farther?" Tamotsu asked as he tapped one of his own pointed ear pieces. It would be good to be able to communicate with each other while Denpa-Henkaned.

"Because a mile is as far as I can sense other FM life forms unconsciously. Though I can defiantly expand my abilities a bit farther than that, War-Rock has an extremely unusual and incompatible wave pattern to put it lightly. It's a miracle I was able to even form a connection at all, though I bet it was because Subaru offset his signal."

"Well _sorry_ for being different…"

"And you can't do anything?" Subaru said over the complaining FM attacked to his hand.

"…It'll take time," Zero said after a moment. He wasn't about to rule out anything as a possibility after seeing the supposed rules of Denpa-henkan being torn apart again and again by humans...

He wondered if the side effects would start to bleed over to the children while they were out of Denpa-henkan anytime soon. Normally it'd take either several years or being in near constant Denpa-henkan to even see the first sighs of said side effects and the red FM had already noticed a far earlier power and learning curve with Tamotsu and he wondered if War-Rock had seen the same things with Subaru.

Of course Subaru had to experiencing the same thing if the blue and green FM hadn't noticed it. He'd somehow copied the supposed custom ability Zero had made that allowed Tamotsu to shot forward in a set direction for a reasonable distance at super accelerated speeds. Not to mention Subaru seemed to be able to adapt to situations extremely quickly as well to the point he would unknowingly focus more energy to his strength (and allow him the fling cars easily if he really wanted to) or speed and agility (which allowed him to use a blade with such skill that the brunet hadn't been able to replicate since Ox Fire).

Since when could an FM life form adapt so quickly?

"…Going to have to go soon," Subaru said, snapping Zero out of his musings, "My mom's been a bit worried since the attacks keep happening and since there was a minor one today…It'd be best to get home soon.

"…Bastard…" Tamotsu muttered lowly, obviously referring to Gemini Spark and his seemingly random attack, "Ok, you go do…whatever you do when you go home. Uh…don't get hit by a car I guess."

Subaru didn't bother to reply, knowing full well that if he hit a car while Denpa-henkaned the car would be the once that people would need to worry about. Jumping back up onto a Wave Road Subaru decided to hurry home. It wasn't like it was actually that late or even close to getting dark but he was getting hungry and a snack never hurt anyone…

Subaru never noticed the streak of gold light following him from a distance on a higher up Wave Road.

* * *

**Ok, let's see a show of hands, how many of you though I was either going to ignore the satellite or just forgot about it myself? Seriously, who gets a damn satellite and then just wastes that? It's my theory how Cygnus Wing would have any access to part he'd need to make his machine at least because no one ever mentioned a string of robberies…And before anyone asks, no, I will not be throwing in that many more Tribe elements yet; the Matter Wave converter is the only viable and reasonable way that Cygnus Wing could actually reform the FMs. **

**Explanations Capcom. Try it for once. **

**Anyone wanna make a guess on where in the world Hiroki is actually going to end up while you wait for the next chapter?**


	18. Lightning Strikes Twice

Chapter 18: Lightning Strikes Twice

**Authors Note: So a few notes I feel like mentioning on the Battle Card logic I'm using. Figured I'd clear this up before I get much farther in to where Subaru and Misora's arsenal increases. **

**Basic attack cards, unless multi-shot/ piercing/projectile, fire off 4 times. Each card in a rising level fires off 1 less time but is stronger. With an Attack +10, they fire off 1 less time that even that, but the strength is dramatically increased.**

**Piercing or Projectile ones fire off once. Multi-shot ones fire off until you run out of ammo. Swords and the like work until they take too much damage from the hits the user makes, and then they shatter.**

**Hope that clears a few things up.**

**Review Responses**

**Matteso585: Glad you like the encounter, I didn't want something to cliché, just something that'd seem insignificant to the characters but really is important. After all, it wouldn't be interesting if they didn't have one of those moments when they find out who each other are.**

**Ultimate Black Ace: Sorry I didn't specify, but it was just Leo's purging of the Wave Road. Think of it like temporary sensory overload, like someone who's near an explosion will go death for a bit. Technically Orihime did get pretty close with Empty/Hollow at least enough he's a pain to fight in game and anime, but I'll at least explain**_** that**_** a bit more when it comes to it. As for Gemini: go by the game, except Tsukasa is being suppressed by Gemini so the FM himself has control over that body. I decided to have at least a shadow of the wounds carry over until a fatal blow is struck; it makes fighting more interesting and has legitimate consequences. The heroes right now have horrible communications until later so trips around the world, while fun, are a bad idea. And remember the bullshit Tsukasa went through as a kid, those leave scars and it's not something he'll ever truly get over. Especially with Gemini being a bastard and farming negative emotion off him.**

* * *

Have absolutely no sense of direction it took Hiroki all of ten minutes to become hopelessly lost on the seemingly endless web of Wave Roads. Axl didn't tell Hiroki about the direct connection to the satellites because something about those powerful Wave Roads just felt…off. Like something didn't want him to get on them.

So they (Hiroki) had taken to the Sky Waves and still gotten hopelessly lost when trying to cross the landmark less body of ocean. Axl had a vague idea of where they were since he'd attempted to memorize a world map a while ago but the young FM never got the chance to tell Hiroki; the navy armored boy ended up in the middle of a virus hoard in some extremely artic environment.

After the fight with the towering Libra Balance the small, barely waist high at best viruses hardly made Hiroki flinch, especially since he accidently deleted once when he smacked into it when he wasn't able to stop on the Wave Road fast enough. Even if Hiroki was defiantly the strongest source of Denpa energy for miles one would think that even something as dumb as a basic Denpa-virus would know to run from something so exponentially stronger than them.

They were not.

From there it had been an absolute slaughter, the Denpa-viruses far too stupid to have the sense to run from the far stronger foe. Hiroki had little problem with massacring the Denpa-viruses since he'd experienced their wrath on his Transfer before, causing him to lose several homework assignments and his high scores on all the games he'd downloaded.

Needless to say revenge was sweet, if not a tad overboard.

Hiroki continuously spammed as many shots as he could to try and maximize the potential damage he could do with the normally low-damaging bullets. It had virtually no effect on Axl since each bullet used such little energy that even with a trigger-happy partner there wasn't a danger of running low on energy.

Even so, Hiroki constantly moved about using the useful Denpa jet and the newly discovered 'wings' that would prevent him from spiraling uncontrollably in the air. After another few moments of mowing down a group of oddly flaming bike looking Denpa-viruses the Denpa jets let out a small sputtering before causing Hiroki to drop, a time limit he'd discovered at the same time of the fin-like 'wings' and decided to go flying.

Having a vague idea of when this would happen now (after many, _many_ sessions of trial and error) Hiroki was ready and let out a whoop as he fell, planting the gun in the face of one of the bike Denpa-viruses and firing the shot at point-blank range, deleting it instantly.

But then Axl had felt the residual energy of that Denpa-virus closer than he'd ever before as it dispersed around him and without really knowing what he was doing he'd mental reached out and somehow grasped it. A moment later Axl's form had suddenly started to involuntarily change, nearly making the FM have a panic attack right then and there, practically making Hiroki fall over as he had to fight the sudden influx of fright.

Before either had time to figure out what was really going on the transformation finished and Hiroki found himself holding what looked the base of the recently deleted Denpa-virus.

"What…?"

"H-H-Hiroki!" Axl whined terrified at what just happened to him. He felt weird now, too much foreign energy that was trying to get out.

Hiroki seemed to forget there was still one more Denpa-virus and looked the new weapon over, "Why did it work now-Gah!"

The last Denpa-virus tried to actually form a plan in its simplistic mind and tried to take advantage of its target's distraction. Charging forward with a mechanical roar it nearly did run over the clueless boy, only to be blown back as Hiroki reacted without thinking and pulled the hidden trigger to fire off a ring of fire that slammed into the Denpa-virus.

Being a fire element itself, the attack did little damage and merely stunned it, but it was enough for Hiroki to watch as Axl changed back. Hiroki smirked, feeling like he figured out why the Sword card didn't work.

"So it's just Battle Cards with a virus on them? Well then…" Hiroki summoned a twirling Fire Ring 1 Battle Card, deciding to be on the safe side and test the same attack.

Snatching it before whatever kept it in the air gave way, Hiroki tried to use the Battle Card.

And got the exact same result as before.

"Why!?" The orange haired boy whined, taking out his frustration out on the last Denpa-virus, "Why did it not work after it just did a few seconds ago? I even used the Battle Card equivalent of the virus and it still didn't work…Did you do something Axl?"

The grey FM in question blinked at suddenly being addressed, still trying to figure out what had happened as well, "Uh…Y-yes…I just kind of felt something when you…defeated that Denpa-virus so closely and I just grabbed some of its energy…"

Hiroki took in Axl's words and actually stopped to think about them for a moment. No matter the Battle Card Axl seemed to be so horrible incompatible with them that they flat out broke as he subconsciously rejected them. Yet for whatever reason directly taking some of the virus' energy worked just fine.

Hiroki shrugged, there was probably some hugely complex reason behind why it worked that way but like he knew. All he wanted to know was if it was true or not and to that they'd need a few more Denpa-viruses…

"Hey Axl, are there anymore Denpa-viruses nearby?"

"Um…A few not too f-far from us farther down…"

Hiroki smirked, "Ok let's go~!"

Flying down the Gold Wave Road in a steak of sharply contrasting grey light, Hiroki quickly saw where the other Denpa-viruses were milling about mindlessly until something with significant energy was nearby. All of them were low-grade viruses at best, hardly anything that would provide a challenge or justify using his 'invisibility' (the only thing Hiroki was actually hesitant in using, not wanted to be so drained ever again) but they'd work for what he had in mind.

Or at least they would have if Hiroki hadn't failed to see a small but extremely sharp curve in the Wave Road, his failure to adjust in time enough to cause the boy to fly off the Wave Road, the slight pull that kept him normally on the golden pathway of light not nearly strong enough.

Pithing forward with a shout, Hiroki attempted to activate the Denpa jets he had, only to find out that they hadn't fully recharged yet and only succeeded in causing his rapid decent to accelerate even more. Considering how many of the Sky Waves Hiroki had debated on ridding were almost as high up as the spars Astro Waves, Hiroki could have had a much farther fall. It wasn't like an impact like that would even do much damage considering how far Rockman had fallen and how Hiroki's armor was a bit thicker.

That still didn't stop the boy from vainly trying to grab a Wave Road only to just now realize the area he was in had an extremely sparse number of Wave Roads in correspondence to the lack of civilization. Hiroki's yelp was suddenly cut off as he was completely buried in what had to be at least five feet of snow, heavy armor and momentum carrying him straight to the frozen ground.

It took a few moments since his armor kept causing him to sink but eventually Hiroki managed to climb up, snow compressing under his weight. Hiroki hadn't fully mastered staying in a wave state yet, sudden shocks and impacts knocking him out right into the more natural state of tangible matter, so now he was fully exposed to the harsh cold. The armor and body suit kept all of the cold away since it lacked the Denpa energy needed to penetrate the own suit's protections and field, but his face was still exposed and his nose was rapidly going numb in the below zero weather.

"Why is it so cold!?" Hiroki shouted loudly to no one in particular, having only now really realizing just how cold the area he was in he'd gotten lost in. It wasn't his fault, it was easy to forget how cold it was if you could feel it!

Stepping up onto some of the snow (and sinking well over a foot before it compressed enough so he didn't fall through…yet) Hiroki brushed a bit off of him, finally looking around closely where he was. The few trees around were bare and chalk white and looked more dead than alive, and there wasn't a single sign of any animals as the deep snow stretched out until it blended with the greyish horizon. It was eerily quiet because of that not even the biting cold wind making much sound, as there weren't even any leaves to rustle.

"…Uh…Where are we Axl?" Hiroki finally asked after a moment, not seeing anything past the endless expanse of white. It was kind of lonely…

"I…" Axl paused, trying to think a bit. He'd skimmed the internet for anything basic about the world a while ago and someplace mentioned something like this "…Some place that was called…umm…North of Siberia?"

"…Oh…"

* * *

Misora sat casually in her waiting room plucking a few random strings on her guitar until they formed a pretty but random melody. She had gotten quite board waiting for everyone to finish the last of the adjustments needed for the rehearsal of the concert that she'd used as a cover to get back into Kodama.

Sure she and Harp could just travel here, but they wouldn't know something was going on tell it was almost too late. Harp had suggested trying to connect with either Rockman or Zero Blade to try and fix that. Though the blue FM also said they'd only get a couple hundred, maybe a thousand miles until she adapted better to this word's unique electromagnetic field.

Which may seem like a lot but really wasn't when you realized that Japan was several hundred miles from the South Korean shore alone. Since Misora had a concert in North America soon that distance would mean nothing.

"What are you thinking about Misora?" Harp asked, noticing her partner seemed a bit lost in thought.

"Just…how are we going to do this Harp?" Misora finally said, deciding she might as well spill her worries to Harp, "As far as I know everyone's more or less doing their own thing right now. Sure Rockman and Zero Blade seem to at least be somewhat coordinated but me? I always end up showing up late not because I have to travel so far but just simply no knowing something's going on or my stupid manager. I…don't seem to be able to do much until we figure out how to communicate better and even then I'm always busy…"

"Don't worry Misora," Harp said, "It's like you said, we just haven't had time to get everything together yet, and even then we're still winning. Just today you took on Gemini Spark and I have no doubts that you could have taken him even if Zero Blade hadn't shown up, so don't think that you're useless, Misora."

The magenta haired girl perked up at that, "Hey, I never said that, I was just pointing out how I'm always busy and…"

"And you were at least thinking it. I know you don't want to be helpless ever again, but putting yourself down isn't going to fix a thing and you know it. Now come on, you have a rehearsal to do," Harp informed.

"Stupid Gemini Spark, can't believe they delayed the rehearsal for a few hours and eve pushed the concert date back some…Hey Harp, what are we going to do about Gemini Spark? I know he's just going to steal more powerful Battle Cards while I'm stuck with whatever I can find."

Which was very accurate. It wasn't like money would normally be an issue, but her manager wouldn't let her get enough to purchase some of the rarer Battle Cards, using that she was a preteen girl against her and say she'd blow all her earning away on useless things.

Battle Cards that would help her save the world weren't useless things!

"Worry about that latter Misora," Harp said, knowing the girl would worry too much to effectively sing and release the building stress.

Misora stood up and took a moment to smooth the wrinkles out of her outfit she'd gotten from leaning so far back into the overly plush couch. Misora knew it was about time to head out but she delayed long enough to at least take a healthy chug of water, no use in having her voice crack in the middle of a song, even if it was just a rehearsal.

She hadn't taken two steps out the one-way automatic door when suddenly alarms started to blare. Misora looked around in confusion for a moment, trying to figure out why the alarms would be going off now of all times.

"Gemini's back!" Harp suddenly shouted, quickly recognizing the sudden burst of energy she felt. He defiantly wasn't trying to stay hidden…

"Really? Well then let's go-hey!" Misora turned to go back into her dressing room and Denpa-henkan only for a worker to appear out of nowhere and intercept her.

"It's not safe here Mrs. Hibiki, come with me I'll take you to the evacuation point!" the man nearly shouted to be heard over the blaring alarms.

"W-wait a second…!" Misora protested, but the officer ignored her, more intent on getting the 'helpless' girl away from possible danger.

* * *

Tamotsu sat on top the cliff that shielded the improve training area he and Subaru had been using for a while now, looking up and watching the pulses of energy flick down the Wave Road. Even now he could see a few Denpa-viruses moving about toward Kodama, the blasted things spawned far too quickly to ever hope of really getting rid of them.

The blond had long decided to just let the defenses of Kodama fry any that got close and let the Satellite Police take care of those that snuck past it. Sure he knew they occasionally dropped some money data they pilfered, but the amounts were hardly worth the effort especially since he didn't need to buy any Battle Cards.

"Hey Zero?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't we seen any more Virus-humans?" Tamotsu asked, wondering just why they suddenly stopped coming.

"Virus-humans are specially engineered viruses meant to form a weak Denpa-henkan. Even if they're a lot stronger than any Denpa-virus, from what I know they're hard to make and considering how strong we are they'd be little more that glorified cannon fodder. Though I don't doubt they'll be used again when Cygnus has a plan," The red FM informed, wondering just how many the enemy had left. War-Rock obviously didn't know, even if he wouldn't admit it.

A few moments of silence passed, "So…how's your whole revenge thing going?"

Zero 'blinked' at the sudden question wondering what brought that up, "…Fine. I still plan to fight as long as Cepheus plans to aim for this planet's destruction since I can at least get some satisfaction from stopping something he's so adamant about. I would like if I could….eliminate some of his forces as well."

"And I'm still a means to an end right?" Tamotsu asked. He hadn't ever tried to convince himself it'd be any different from what he'd be initially told.

"…"

"It's fine, even if I'm just someone you're using to get the closest thing to revenge you can we still have the same goal. Even if there's different reasons for it, long as we both still benefit in the end we can keep working together and kick some FM ass right?" the blond said before Zero could come up with another answer.

"…Yes…" Zero muttered, though he was more wondering about why he was thinking less and less about getting back at Cepheus.

Zero, for the life of him couldn't pinpoint the exact time that his goal became more about simply protecting the Earth because he wanted to, and not just because it was a way to piss of his old ruler.

This…was probably how Harp felt. Not for revenge, but because you found something you liked, and for the red FM specifically, a new _home_, and you were willing to protect it because you believed it was just the right thing to do. Nothing more, but defiantly nothing less.

And god save anyone who tried to take that away.

Tamotsu's eyes suddenly snapped open before he pushed himself forward and off the cliff, a sparking sword burying itself into the ground where he had been a moment before. With the reflexes he had that he'd spent hours mastering Tamotsu whirled around in the air and landed lightly on his feet in the open clearing, pushing off and putting ever more distance between him and the cliff face.

Zero had more or less shouted it was Gemini Spark and hell if Tamotsu knew what that psycho would pull.

Turing around and pulling out the Z-Saber, Tamotsu quickly converted the green blade into the Recoil Rods since he'd seen Gemini Spark had a problem with sudden speed. His armored boot dug into the ground to stop him fully and the blond looked up to the top off the cliff, meeting the red-eyed and eerily calm gaze of Gemini Spark.

"Zero Blade…" the black clad FM said with an unsettling amount of calmness in his voice, which only put Tamotsu on guard even more.

"Something's not right…" Zero informed, noting the way Gemini Spark's unarmored arm was shaking and one eye was twitching a bit.

"You think I don't know that?" Tamotsu hissed back though he quickly directed all his attention to the FM, "Gemini Spark, what are you-"

"Black," The FM suddenly interrupted, "Gemini Spark Black. That's my full goddamn name, so you'll either call me that or at least Gemini Black."

Tamotsu was confused. What did it matter if he had 'black' tacked onto the end of his name?

"Gemini Spark Black…" Zero muttered, trying to figure out what the FM above them was alluding to. There was that sinking feeling that he was missing something obvious and extremely important…

"We're going to kill both of you bastards now you know!" A grin started to split his face again, whatever 'control' he had cracking under the emotional stress he desired to take out on anything nearby, "Pink bitch is busy, and fuck if I knew where the newbie went but does it matter? We're stronger than either of you when you're alone, I know it!"

"You're not Gemini, are you? Not the real one, you're just a clone used so he doesn't have to revile himself to us."

It was said so simply and calmly that the meaning and possible weight of it was nearly lost. Tamotsu wished he could see Zero's face when the FM said that, but the blond just settled for watching Gemini Black's grin falter before growing even wider.

"Close enough dumbass. I'm not just some shitty clone; I'm the bastard child who's more than willing to Denpa-henkan with Gemini if it means I can really live!"

Tamotsu's eyes widened at that, the implications hitting him full force. A boy that would willing help the FMs try and get back the Andromeda key and destroy the world? It would explain the extremely human appearance Gemini Spark had in comparison to the other FMs but…

What would make someone hate the world that much?

And what did he mean by 'really live'?

"Why would you do that!? You're just going to be killed in the end!" Tamotsu shouted. It wasn't like he expected to change the boy's mind so easily, but he needed to know the reasons why.

"Heh, why would you give a shit? I'm just someone that was thrown away even after all I'd done for the bastard! I'd be dead without that freak Gemini's help, so if I'm going to go to hell, might as well drag the whole goddamn world with me! Least that way I get to live more than I would have!"

Tamotsu didn't have time to try and think over what he'd just been told as Gemini Black leapt down from the cliff face with a battle cry, Elec Sword drawn and ready. More than ready for the attack Tamotsu brought up one Recoil Rod to block the blow, the sudden stop in momentum suspending Gemini Black in the air for a moment. With the free green rod Tamotsu tried to stab Gemini in his unprotected side, the blade burning its way past the black and grey suit and skinning into soft flesh.

Tamotsu's victory was cut short as there was a sudden puff of smoke, reviling that all he had really impaled was a blue raccoon like doll that had some leaf on its head. That itself also dispersed into Denpa energy a moment later, leaving the boy baffled at how Gemini Black moved so fast…

"Behind you!"

Tamotsu whirled around just in time to stop himself from facing a similar fate to the doll he'd just murdered; blocking Gemini Black's overhanded strike by locking the two Recoil Rods above him and struggling to push the FM back.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!" Gemini Black cackled madly, not even flinching as Tamotsu managed to push back and scratch his face just under his eye.

"Ignore him Zero Blade!" Zero shouted, careful to try and not revile Tamotsu's identity yet, "This is a trap to separate you and Rockman, get back together before…!"

Whatever Zero was trying to say was abruptly cut off as suddenly Tamotsu was forced to block the charging Gemini Black, leaping back and into a tree behind him. Using the distance to his advantage, Tamotsu changed the Recoil Rods back into the Z-Saber, knowing he'd need the extra strength of both hands to counter Gemini Black's golden arm.

With another shout Tamotsu leapt from the tree aiming for a flashing target on Gemini Black's less guarded arm. Even if he knew that was what the black clad FM wanted, Tamotsu wasn't about to be an idiot and try to get to the higher up Wave Roads, he'd be a sitting duck since Gemini Black had god knew what Battle Cards.

And then there'd be an insane FM on the loose.

"Just try and get past me you bastards!" Gemini Black challenged as they clashed again, knowing very well he didn't have to win.

He just had to buy enough time for Gemini White to take care of Rockman.

* * *

Subaru had abandoned the Wave Road a few blocks from his home, not wanting anyone to track him. Even if the detective had seemed to at least acknowledge that he would only catch any of the now four children when they let him, the brunet didn't want them to start trying to figure out where he lived.

Of course walking home was a horrible idea.

"Subaru, I think I sense Ge-" War-Rock started, but was cut off by the sudden loud screech of tires.

Looking down the black, Subaru was just in time to see a truck swerve to avoid hitting a person, though the tractor trailer veered so it blocked Subaru's view. A moment later a blue car behind it tried to stop, only to be rear-ended by a speeding silver car, causing it to spin wildly to the other side of the tractor trailer and out of Subaru's view.

People let out screams and warning shouts, for if Subaru's view wasn't blocked he would have seen the 'person' standing in the middle of the road. But instead of worrying Subaru probably would have been banking on the car mowing the white-clad green skinned 'person'.

Gemini White heard the shouts and gave the spinning car a rather bored look even as it grew closer and closer to him at dangerous speeds. Though a smirk worked itself onto his face at how some of the people were actually worried about him, but at least some seemed to be smart enough to notice his similarity and had decided to flee. And as for the car…

With a completely calm expression Gemini White held up his golden arm, bracing himself even if no one else could see it. The front passenger door ended up being what impacting the oversized limb, the silver door crumpling inwards under the force of the impact. The glass window shattered as Gemini White bit back a grunt from the force of the impact which actually forced him back a few inches despite his best efforts. But other than that the FM was completely fine and he grinned wider as the crowed grew dead silent.

Before anyone had a chance to recover, Gemini White tightened his grip on the car door so the metal was crushed and gave him a nice hand hold. With very little effort he ripped the damaged door free of its hinge, tossing it behind him with little care for if it actually hit someone. It would be their fault for not moving obviously. The frozen man within the car started stammering out apologies so fast they blended together into one unintelligible mess.

Not that Gemini would have cared if he could understand what the man was saying.

Grabbing him by his blue shirt with his unarmored hand, Gemini White pulled the man out of the car, slipping his scrawny form out of the seatbelt easily enough. Turning to the crowed of people that seemed to be debating on whether to run or not (though more and more people were sneaking away with each passing moment as if he wouldn't notice) Gemini White held up the man high off the ground.

"Rockman! I know you're nearby so don't try and wait for either of your blond friends. The orange haired child is also not here, so don't think that you'll have any help."

Subaru froze as he heard someone calling for him, though the voice was unfamiliar. To keep up the façade that he was just as clueless as everyone else Subaru looked around as if he was trying to find Rockman, but froze as he heard the next words.

"If you don't come out in the next thirty seconds I'll kill this man here," Gemini White said as his smirk grew wider, and to prove his point he formed the Elec Sword, holding it up to the trembling wreck of a man's neck, "It's your choice. Either be a coward and let this man die, or come out and face me. Alone."

People seemed to be torn between panicking or simply watching in fascinated horror at how the situation played out. Several people left but just as many found themselves watching, waiting for the most famous of their heroes to come and fight the apparent twin of a very well-known enemy.

Rockman wouldn't just let a man die.

Thirty seconds came and went.

Gemini White frowned.

"So you're going to be like that? Fine, I just hope you understand that this man's death is because of you…"

"Wait!"

Gemini White looked up to the top of the truck that had nearly ran him over (and it would have failed horrible at doing so) to see the blue clad boy known as Rockman to the public standing on top of it with War-Rock's mouth opened and storing a charged shot.

"I'm here, I'm here. So let him go, Gemini Spark…" Subaru said, finding the FM's suddenly color and personality swap odd. For whatever reason Subaru felt like it was more than a costume change…

"You're late…Well you did actually show up…" Gemini White said with a smirk, "I am a man of my word so…"

Subaru's eyes widened and he felt shock course though him as Gemini White mercilessly impaled the man he was hold on the sparking Elec Sword through his back and out stomach in a spray of blood. The man let out a horrible choking-gurgling sound as blood rose up and dribbled out of his open mouth and down his shirt, his body twitching and shaking horrible as the electricity of the blade made his muscles and nerves behave sporadically.

The only sound was the odd hissing notice the blood made as it dripped down the Elec Sword as the condensed electricity continued to crackle. Subaru just continued to watch, his eyes only able to really see the bloody blade protruding from the man's stomach, red blood dripping to the ground silently.

With a casual flourish Gemini White roughly removed the Elec Sword from the man and causing more blood to spill, catching him by his collar before he could hit the ground. Holding the man up like some demented trophy for a few seconds, Gemini White made sure everyone could see what he had done. Then the white FM turned to the horrified crowd and threw the man towards them causing a few people to let out screams as the limp body landed only a few feet from them, leaving a streak on the ground.

A moment later the shock wore off and people started breaking off, no longer caring if Gemini White saw. Not that the FM cared, instead he was simple watching with amusement to Subaru's reaction.

"Y-you…" Subaru stuttered, starting to shake a bit still unable to believe what he just saw.

"You were late you know, it took you approximately thirty four seconds to arrive, I couldn't let you get away with that could I? Though since you only showed up a few seconds I decided to spare the man," Gemini White looked back to the mostly dispersed crowd, where the few remaining brave people seemed like they were debating on if they should try and get the man or not, "If you want to drag him to your medical wards go on ahead. I won't attack you directly since Rockman's here now, but if you get hit by a stray attack that's your fault."

"You bastard…" Subaru muttered darkly, and suddenly War-Rock felt afraid for some reason.

"It's your fault alone you know, you should have showed up faster. And I know your technology is good enough to let that man survive, so why are you so worked up?" Gemini White said casually, flicking the last of the blood off his Elec Sword.

"Shut up! Don't act like what you just…did is not a big deal!" Subaru shouted, firing off a shot at Gemini White.

Gemini White simply cut through the basic attack, "He's just one man you would have never known even existed if I hadn't chosen him. If I hadn't made such a show of hurting him and say just blew up his car, you wouldn't care half as much. So stop acting like he actually meant something to you when really it's what I did that you care about, not who I did it to," Gemini White finished without a care for the fact that he could practically _feel_ the hate radiating off the boy before him. He'd stared down far scarier than some preteen boy whose voice hadn't even broke yet.

Subaru nearly lost it then and there but War-Rock interrupted before the brunet could become so enraged he just rushed in and got his head taken off, "You're the real Gemini aren't you? So who the hell is the swear-happy black one?" _'Who'd think I'd have to be the calm one for once?'_

Gemini smirked, "Him? He's Gemini Spark Black, and I'm Gemini Spark White. I decided to try a different type of Denpa-henkan where I still gain the power boost of a willing one but still have the mobility and control of a parasitic one. My host already had…problems so it was easy to exploit them and create a perfect servant. Just enough freewill to be creative in battle, but I can still keep as short a leash as I need with his own emotions since you've probably noticed he's little more than a rabid dog at times."

The white FM saw just how shocked War-Rock and Subaru (to the point he seemed to have forgotten his rage for at least a moment) looked at hearing he had done such a thing, but he decided to finish.

"Yes, I've basically molded him to be nothing more than a negative reflection of myself at this point. He's a bit vulgar but will do exactly what I want, whether he wants to or not. And he hates this world already, more specifically a few select people that ruined his life, so just amplify that and suddenly he won't care if he has to die as well, as long as those people die with him. Not that he was ever really alive, but he still makes a perfect attack dog who can no longer even 'live' without my support. If you kill me he may not actually die, but his mind will shatter, leaving nothing but a broken child behind who can't even properly think anymore."

There was a certain pride in his voice at that. He'd basically turned the boy into a slave even if he was still a tad rebellious at times. And he'd managed to get double the power boost out of the whole thing, something that'd never been accomplished before. Who wouldn't be proud of that?

A pause in order to let the sudden information sink in.

"So, will you really kill me Rockman? Unlike the others I plan to take my host down with me."

* * *

Luna walked briskly down the road with a triumphant smile on her face. It had taken a while, but after a few days of tracking down collectors and asking her parents for several advances on her allowance, she'd finally gotten her prize.

Battle Cards.

But not just any, no these were extremely rare and extremely _expensive_ Battle Cards. Even with the amount of money she had access to, Luna wouldn't deny that they were surprisingly expensive. Apparently the data and special materials needed to increase their power to the level they had was such a higher grade above what basic Battle Cards had only an extremely limited supply was ever made.

There was also the fact that they could actually harm the world around. Not of the caliber that she'd seen her Sir Rockman do or even Harp Note, but that also kept them from being publically distributed. Before their current weapons had been perfected these rare and powerful Battle Cards had been exclusive to the Satellite Police forces. Since they'd fallen out of favor until rather recently the only way anyone else ever got them would be by paying an insane amount for one somehow getting one from the Satellite Police.

So it was no wonder that Luna had such a time tracking down Battle Cards she could actually purchase legally, yet she'd never felt more proud of herself. No one had helped her do this (as long as you didn't count her using her parent's money) and she'd even managed to get many of the prices lowered so she could buy even more with the money she had.

So she couldn't help but pull them out and admire them, fanning them out before her like a hand of cards and reading over each again and again.

"I'm still amazed you managed to track such rare Battle Cards down all on your own, Luna," Kizamaro said as he peeked at the fanned out hand of Battle Cards the girl was looking over.

"Of course I was able to find only the best Battle Cards," Well she had found some even better ones but the owners weren't willing to part with them, "If I couldn't manage something this simple then how would I ever manage being Class President hmm?"

"That's right!" Gonta agreed with a nod. He didn't quite know just how hard it was to obtain rare cards but he defiantly knew it wasn't easy, especially since the blond in front of him insisted on doing it herself, "But why'd you go through all the trouble of finding all those rare Battle Cards?"

"Well I noticed that Sir Rockman's Battle Card collection seems to be…lacking somewhat," An understatement since she'd only seen the blue boy use basic cards with a few rare exceptions, "So I decided I'd go and get him a better arsenal of Battle Cards."

"What about Harp Note, can't she use Battle Cards to?"

Luna frowned at Gonta's question, though the larger boy could't see it, "She already has good enough Battle Cards, and I bought these for Sir Rockman, not her. She can get her own!"

"You're still calling him 'Sir Rockman'…?" Gonta muttered.

"Seems like someone's jealous~" Kizamaro said to himself with a small smirk. Even if the two heroes had yet to really meet as far as the public knew Luna was still paranoid.

Luckily for his health, Luna didn't hear him.

Gonta had heard the shorter boy's comment but chose to ignore it. He wasn't about to object that Luna had developed a hero worship for Rockman, which was odd since a good number of girls seemed to be attracted to Zero Blade more. Whatever reason for that was lost on Gonta, though he'd heard that they loved how he seemed older and less boyish than Rockman did.

Gonta just thought his long hair made him look like a girl.

"Eh, what's this?" Luna suddenly asked as she noticed that people were being ushered away by Satellite Police.

Dodging around people, Luna quickly made her way to an officer even if she already had a good idea what was going on. "Excuse me, Officer?"

"Yes?" the man said as he pulled his attention away from the radio for a moment.

"What's going on here?"

"FM attack few blocks ahead. We're moving people away since these large ones tend to not stay in one place," He listened to the radio for a moment ans continued to speak, "You should get out of here wouldn't want a young lady such as yourself getting caught up…"

The Satellite Police officer stopped talking as he suddenly realized that he wasn't talking to anyone anymore. He looked around at the dispersing crowed for the blond girl or a flash of the blue dress that she wore but saw nothing.

"Huh, she must have already left."

* * *

Ox looked down on the blue and green expanse they had been told to destroy from a window in the abandoned Satellite. Even if he wasn't the brightest he could defiantly see the obvious resemblance this planet had to Planet FM, and if the projections were accurate, Planet AM even more so. Oh sure there weren't the massive 'pathways' of condensed Denpa that kept the planet's surface Denpa the same (and without those that the royal family somehow kept in order Dead Zones and painful overpowered zones would start popping up) and there was a lot more green and blue but they both had 'organic life'. Of course the 'organic life' here had a lot more variety and was self-sustaining unlike their own, which had to constantly be cared for and only consisted of a few special species of plants that evolved to live off Denpa as well as the other needed nutrients.

Of course, that wasn't why he was in a bad mood right now. Sure it was interesting to see how different yet similar this planet was to their own, but Ox wasn't one to ever think past the surface observations he'd made so he didn't think about it any more than just that. No, what had him angry wasn't his mission but more his 'superior' officer being an absolute hypocrite.

Ever since he'd learned what Gemini planned the orange FM had been in a bad mood, grumbling under his breath. Libra was silent on the whole matter, but that was because the yellow and bronze FM was a coward in Ox's mind.

"Ox, either say what's on your mind or be quite," Cygnus Wing said uncaringly from where he continued to work. The Matter Wave converter was a far cry from what he needed but it was defiantly boosting his progress. And the last thing he wanted was a mumbling FM in the background ruining his good mood.

"It's just Gemini," Ox growled, angry at being left out of a fight, "First he gets on us for attacking without a plane and then he goes and fights the traitors himself?"

"Ox, you're strong, but you defiantly lack in intelligence, so let me spell it out for you," Cygnus Wing said without looking up, ignoring the insulted snort he received, "Gemini, with his…unique Denpa-henkan essential has achieved the power of two _willing_ Denpa-henkans, not just parasitic. He's been waiting for this moment and has successfully separated all the traitors using their own lack of communication to his advantage, and now he can confront the two biggest threats right now. Oh yes, Harp Note is by no means weak as you know, but apparently he knows who the girl really is and plans to keep her away from the others until we can defeat her. The new child is easily the weakest and can be eliminated at out leisure any time. And unlike you two, he's not determined to win. He'll flee if he has to, and even now he's really not trying to kill them, just test their abilities more for later attacks."

Ox digested the information for a moment before crossing his arms again and letting out another snort, turning back to the window.

* * *

**Well...really don't have much to say. Guess this is the first chapter where there's detailed excessive blood? Meh.**

**So much stuff to keep track off now, the fight just had to be moved to next chapter even if it's not the longest fight. But important things happen there.**


	19. Only Gets Worse

Chapter 19: Only Get Worse

**First thing is I need some help with this; does anyone know the name of the woman Juro (AKA Damian in English) works for and likes? I seriously cannot find it anywhere and I don't have time to skim episodes looking for it. I don't care if it's English or Japanese, first or last name would work as well. If it really is never mentioned any ideas?**

**Review responses: **

**Someonepassingby: I do get what you are saying, but remember the reasoning Capcom gave us was an entire reason to **_**not**_** show blood yet still 'kill' characters off even when viruses with very pointy attachments happened to materialize. And don't worry, this will not end up like****Higurashi or something, but this part holds more weight to it than you think. It's a turning point and is meant to fully sink in the message that this isn't a game. More realistic world = bad guys willing to do whatever they need too to win.**

**Matteso585: I'll explain it in a later chapter, don't worry. And if you still don't get it just ask again and I'll tell you.**

**Ultimate Black Ace: Not going by the numbers because there are no health bars. But a level 3 card's damage would be greater than lower cards power combined, and power-per-shot's important will be shown later. Axl has never truly fought much less Denpa-henkaned so he has no idea what he can do, and he can only get stronger even if he's weak now. The reason War-Rock and Zero had such a hard time was for obvious incompatible reasons, and Harp's specialty is sound waves so it only makes sense that she'd be good at it though it's only communication.**

* * *

Gemini White finally let his smile slip off his face until his expression reflected the annoyance he felt. He'd waiting long enough and been more than generous to Rockman by giving him a few more moments to digest what he'd said.

"Are you going to fight me or just stand there and pout? If so I'll gladly take the Andromeda key and kill everyone if you aren't keen on protecting them," Gemini White asked.

He got his answer a second later as the boy silently fed War-Rock a Sword Battle Card and let the green blade form.

"Why would you do that?" Subaru finally asked oddly calmly even if he felt like he was going to explode any moment.

"What you mean hurt that man like I did? No reason other than you were late in showing up, I couldn't care less about the weaklings known as humans that infest this world," Gemini White explained as if he was talking to a practically slow child, not caring that the boy was quickly growing even angrier, "I should have killed him but I decided I'd…cut you some slack so to speak. And he was the one who almost hit me so I would be well in my right to just end him then and there; that is at least how…"

"Shut up!" Subaru suddenly snapped cutting off the FM, "Who the hell do you think you are, determining that you get to decide who lives and dies like that!?"

"Hypocrite. Others have died in these fights and you haven't even given them a second thought now have you?" Subaru flinched and Gemini White smirked, he had the boy now… "Or did you just try and forget that you didn't even care about them at the time? Fool, if you're acting this way at seeing just one man get hurt in front of you, then you shouldn't try and play hero. You yourself are playing god as just as much as I am when you decide who you save and who you let die."

A pause.

"You know…your father would be _so_ disappointed in you…"

_That_ got a reaction as the brunet froze up and stared at Gemini White in shock, "What…what are you talking about? How could you know anything about my dad!"

War-Rock scoffed, "He's lying. He doesn't know a thing about your father because he doesn't know who you are. Don't let him get to you."

Gemini White's smug expression didn't falter, "Cygnus Wing told me what his host knew. And from what he told me, your father was a fool…"

"What do you-"

Subaru never got to voice his objection as suddenly Gemini White rushed him, Elec Sword drawn and ready. Subaru had just enough time to pull up the basic sword and intercept the blow, the force cracking the green blade.

"Because what fool would actually hope that contact with another planet would go over well?" Gemini White hissed lowly so no one else could hear him but the struggling brunet, "He damned your planet, Subaru Hoshikawa!"

With that the green sword shattered into fragmented bits and Subaru stumbled back from shock, "Y-you actually know…!?"

Seeing that he now had the boy snared into his trap Gemini White let his crouch lessen to a casual stance, "Of course. I'm not some fool who'd just say I know something when I don't. If you're wondering why I'm telling you this, and I know you are, it's so you know this; we will get the Andromeda key no matter what. You've already seen what I'll do if you don't show up fast enough, don't think I won't use whatever methods I need to get the key."

Subaru felt a sickening mix of dread and anger start to build in him.

"I wonder just how your mother is doing?"

"If you _touch_ her I'll kill you." Subaru growled and surprising himself at the venom in his own words. But he wasn't about to back down now, his mother was still struggling with his father's disappearance and if anything else happened…

"I hurt that man simply because I could, Rockman. The only reason I don't simply kill your mother now is because I enjoy this new game. I have almost complete freedom here so I'm happy to let this go on for as long as you can hold out before I smash your skull in. I'll hurt and kill others as I see fit though; I'll see just how much one little human boy can take before he gives up."

"Then you just see them as…"

"Tools. Just like you see this boy War-Rock," Gemini White said to the FM, "And don't deny it, I know you haven't told him the full truth about his father. Keeping him in the dark just for your own benefit, never saying what you _really_ did that day…"

"You're just as bad as me and you know it! Since of course you were to one who…"

War-Rock threw some colorful insult at Gemini White but Subaru didn't hear him, instead focusing on Gemini White. His heart throbbed from the rage he felt and suddenly Subaru's vision seemed to tunnel as he charged the FM as fast as he could.

Gemini White's eyes widened in actual surprise as suddenly the blue clad boy was _there_, sword ready and aimed to take his head off. His own reflexes were the only thing that saved him, artfully knocking away the sloppy but powerful attack. He wasn't about to test his armor against a boy who could throw cars around easily.

"Shut up."

Backing up a few steps Gemini White felt a bit of confusion as this time Subaru charged at a reasonable speed, giving the white clad FM enough time to dodge the strikes, dancing around the sloppy slashes with ease…at first.

"You don't know _anything_!"

The mystery behind the technique which had _defiantly_ been the one Zero Blade used was no longer a priority as Subaru was visibly getter better and better with his swordsmanship, even in the short time Gemini White had been dodging. Which meant the FM was harder pressed to dodge the slashes and cuts that even with the increasing skill still held enough power behind them to more than likely rip through metal with ease.

"I won't let you hurt anyone!"

That question was answered as Gemini White purposely ducked just so that the green blade buried deeply into a building wall which was too thick for it to get through. Without a moment wasted Gemini White brought his own blade up over his head in a spinning upwards arc and shattered the weaker green one from the force.

Gemini White then completed his turn but not before kicking Subaru as hard as he could and sending the boy flying back. Subaru couldn't keep himself up from the shock and tumbled backwards, clutching his stomach as he tried to regain his breath. Subaru coughed on something trying to rise up in his throat but swallowed, determined to get back up and stop Gemini White.

"Bastard!" War-Rock shouted and Gemini White just smirked as he stood over the boy.

"Already down? I expected more from you... Rockman."

Gemini White was about to try and stop the boy into the ground only to be forced to jump back a bit as the brunet's own leg lashed out to try and sweet his feet out from under him. Glaring, Gemini White attempted to attack, but Subaru was already up and ready for the FM.

"Battle Card! Predation! Fire Bazooka, Attack +10!" Subaru shouted as he refused to stay down with his rage, standing up even as War-Rock consumed the Battle Cards and transformed, the heavier weapon needing both hands.

Subaru fired off the blast of condensed fire at the white FM, the force pushing him back a bit. Gemini White suddenly fired off his golden arm so it intercepted the blast of fire. The two speeding forces collided with a brilliant explosion of energy and flying Denpa, blowing out a few windows as the wave of heat and force washed over the surrounding area.

Gemini White quickly waved-in to allow most of the effects of the blast pass through him, though he still felt some of the heat that had been infused with Denpa energy washed over him. The FM smirked as he took advantage of the smoke, using it to dart around to where he knew the boy was and simply behead the boy from behind…

….Only to suddenly find the blue clad boy right beside him, somehow having snuck up on _him_. Gemini White turned to try and defend himself, dodging the second blast off fire with a quick turn so it skimmed his back. But this left him open to the final third blast of Denpa-fire which slammed dead into right arm, right into the less protected upper arm.

Gemini White gritted his teeth as the white protective suit melted under the heat. Though it protected the flesh beneath from most of the heat that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Without wasting a moment the white FM ripped off that section of the suit before it could burn him and counteract the protection it had provided, already forcing energy into repairing the tear.

Because of the Attack +10 Subaru had lost his weapon one attack earlier than normal which meant that Gemini White had roughly three seconds at least before the boy could summon a new weapon. While that happened he could use a recovery to repair just his suit since the burn wasn't anything he couldn't just deal with.

But of course Gemini White wasn't expecting the boy to not summon a weapon and flat out punch him in the face with the force of a freight train.

Gemini White flew back a few feet before he managed to stop himself by digging his left hand into the ground until he slowed. A few choice words slip past his lips as he held his shattered nose with his right hand. Subaru was panting hard as he forcefully calmed himself. He was just lucky that Gemini White hadn't been expecting for the brunet to react to his threat so violently or else he'd be missing a limb at least…

"…Feeling better?" War-Rock asked after he overcame his shock at the reckless yet entertaining move.

"A…a bit. But I'm not done until Gemini's defeated; he can't run around like this…"Subaru gasped as he refused to let himself lose his energy. He needed to calm down and think but he couldn't just grind to a halt either...

Gemini White had used a recovery card to heal his broken and any other facial damage he'd received, ignoring the pain he felt as cartilage reformed itself. Glaring at the boy Gemini White whipped away some of the crimson blood that had gushed out when he'd received the injury. Even if the flow had stopped he'd bled an annoying amount from just that injury. Weak humans…

"Blood…?" Subaru said as he saw Gemini White wiping away the liquid.

He'd seen the other FM's get injured before and they didn't bleed like humans. Yeah, they still bled in their own way, but it was usually oddly colored Denpa energy. Even though they spoke so little of humans and only saw them as potential hosts they went out of their way to protect them while Denpa-henkaned since the hosts were the essential power source.

"You actually can believe what I say, I don't make it a habit to lie, Rockman," Gemini White said rather pleasantly despite his internal rage; the whole time he let his right arm go behind him slowly enough it didn't attract attention, "Even if I'm your enemy you can still at least trust me that much. So you can trust me when I say I'm going to kill you now."

* * *

Tamotsu flew back as an explosion rocked the area and his world suddenly went silent to prevent him from losing his hearing. Even as flames tried to scorch him the blond didn't dare let himself stop moving, flipping back around so he landed on his feet and enduring the remainder force of the blast.

"Crazy son of a…_who_ sets off a goddamn Heat Ball 2 in his own face!?" Tamotsu growled, the stings of the suit repairing itself of the minor damage with Zero's help irritating him more than a little.

"Just hope he did as much damage to himself as you…" Zero said, canceling the noise blocking aspect of the ear piece since the danger was gone.

Gemini Black suddenly appeared, the remains of a bluish aura falling away from him like shredded ribbons, their job done. Without a care for any form of tactic, Gemini Black charged Tamotsu again, his blade meeting a spinning Shield Boomerang. The two struggled form a moment before Tamotsu decided to crush honor and the like underfoot and kicked Gemini Black in the gut as hard as he could, dancing out of the way of the responding slash.

"You…goddamn son of a-!" Gemini Black started cussing Tamotsu out as he tried to get his breath back, but the blond ignored him.

"Anything?" Tamotsu asked Zero, only for the FM to give him a negative. They were over a mile from the city already, why should they have any chance of getting a connection and warning Subaru and War-Rock?

"Stop ignoring me!" Gemini Black screeched, attacking Tamotsu once more.

The blond had changed the Shield Boomerang back to the Z-Saber and blocked the slash. Despite having more attacks Gemini Black seemed to be very fond of just trying to stab whatever he was attacking, which was extremely lucky for Tamotsu; he'd been training the most with the Z-Saber so he was confident in his abilities.

With a cry Gemini Spark tried to stab Tamotsu again, only for the blond to duck and cause the Elec Sword to burry itself into the cliff face. Ducking around the angry FM, Tamotsu ended up having to dive forward to dodge a kick from Gemini Black who was still trying to pull his jagged blade out of the rock. After a moment he seemed to regain enough rationally to do the logical thing and just dismiss the blade and summoned it again.

Of course by the time he turned around Tamotsu had managed to get up to a Wave Road, confident he could at least close enough to Subaru to warn him before knocking the angry FM back out of the city.

"Hey Zero Blade!"

Logic said that he shouldn't look back, he should just keep going. But in the end it was a good thing he did turn around because he had just enough time to see that Gemini Black had launched his golden arm up to the top of the cliff…right to a person who'd been spying on the battle.

"Shit!" Tamotsu shouted, dropping off the golden Wave Road above the man and freefalling for a moment. Not even fully stopping when he landed, Tamotsu pushed off the ground to the man and knocked him out of the way, one hand catching the edge of the cliff. Using the momentum Tamotsu flipped up and back onto a different section of the rocky cliffs, a good distance from the explosion the fist had caused when it detonated.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Tamotsu shouted, though he stopped when he realized it was actually a uniformed Satellite Police officer. Despite his ordeal he still had an odd communicator clutched tightly in one hand, a blue logo with the abbreviation 'NAZA' on it

"Go ahead and do it," He said into it with surprising steadiness for some who'd just avoided death.

"Do what?" Tamotsu asked, trying to figure out where he knew 'NAZA' from.

The man just gave him a smirk, "Hey, it's not that we don't appreciate all your help and buying us time to get something ready, but leave this to the adults you hear?"

"Hey, if you don't get the hell down here so I can fucking kill you I'll blow up that godda…" Gemini Black's shout trailed off as suddenly the sound of wind being chopped became obvious.

Tamotsu recognized the sound and turned to where it was coming from, feeling himself grow pale. X-Planes, after being perfected many years ago, were still incredibly popular simply because of the ability to hover like a helicopter yet fly just as fast as any jet you'd find. Expensive, but they could host artillery that required more accuracy than a jet would provide and different models could serve different purposes.

This one was relatively basic with wide flat wings that had the propellers embedded within them. And with its thicker compartment base, it was obvious this one was actually manned.

"Do what!?" Tamotsu nearly shouted at the Satellite Police officer, though he already knew what they were planning.

"Sorry kid, but you don't get to be the hero anymore."

Tamotsu looked down to see that Gemini Black seemed completely unconcerned with the approaching jet, which only made his fears rise.

"This plan will fail. You're just sending them in to die," Zero said calmly as he projected his voice, and Tamotsu could literally feel his hopes die right then and there.

"And why's that?" the officer asked, not questioning the voice.

Zero watched as Gemini Black's smile grew and decided to tell the man what even the partially insane FM clearly knew, "Because your explosives will not work. Unless you can somehow bypass the natural Denpa barrier we all have you won't be able to scratch him. Only other Denpa beings can truly hurt a Denpa being because of that."

"You'll see," The officer said, obviously knowing something the two didn't.

"We've been working on a weapon for just that purpose and it's only now away from civilians that we're able to test it."

* * *

"Denpa-henkan! Hibiki Misora, On Air!"

Misora didn't wait even a full second for the Denpa-henkan energy that had encased her to fade completely before she was taking off through the walls at a sprint, not caring is she set off any sensors. There was a fight going on only a few blocks away, this wasn't the time to worry when Rockman could be in trouble!

The now blond girl arrived just in time to see Subaru punch Gemini White in the face and she had to smile a bit at that. Even if she felt a bit confused by Gemini's sudden color and attitude change Misora didn't let it get to her since there were far more pressing issues. Like Gemini White outright saying he was going to kill the boy now.

But her eyes widened as she suddenly caught sight of the purple sphere held in Gemini White's right hand, behind his back and completely out of sight.

"Is that…?"

Misora didn't have time to even voice her question to Harp before Gemini White suddenly charged Subaru right as the boy threw up another blue Battle Card, surprising everyone when he shoved the boy back against the wall behind him and jammed several of the gold fingers of his mechanical arm in to War-Rock's jaw. Pressing the digits harshly against the shocked FM's jaw so his maw was forced open, Gemini White proudly held up the Heat Ball 3, intent clear now.

Subaru panicked at seeing the dangerous weapon considering what he knew Gemini White was about to do with it. Heat Ball 2 was bad enough with the force it put out and since each Battle Card seemed to only get exponentially stronger than its predecessor. Battle Card forgotten on the ground, Subaru started trying to squirm away from the white FM and punching Gemini White as hard as he could with his free hand. But the angle was to awkward for the brunet to successfully land a hit hard enough to actually do enough damage.

War-Rock tried to help the brunet struggled away but Gemini White held a grip not only on the blue and green FM's mouth but also where he was literally standing on Subaru's feet while the brunet's back hit the wall he'd unknowingly stood before. Even as War-Rock threatened to bight through the metal and Subaru attempted to reel back Gemini White somehow kept his grip, at least long enough to do what he wanted.

"Fitting end, don't you-"

"Machine Gun String!"

Even with the declaration of the attack with warning Gemini White wasn't fast enough to prevent the Heat Ball 3 from being yanked out of his hand. The Denpa infused wires had been dulled enough so they only wrapped around their deadly package, a yank unwinding the cocoon in a moment and sending the sphere sailing into the sky and above the buldings.

Gemini White turned around and glared at Misora who just returned the glare without even flinching despite the pure hatred she could see.

"Harp Note."

And then the Heat Ball 3 detonated and suddenly Subaru found himself very glad that Gemini White hadn't shoved it down War-Rock's throat.

* * *

Tamotsu only wasted half a second to gape at the man before turning quickly on his heel and preparing to launch himself at Gemini Black. By now the air was being tossed around from the nearing aircraft, which was having a field day with his hair even as Tamotsu ignored it. No, he had to stop the crazed FM before he attacked the X-Plane simple because he could…

"Don't."

Tamotsu blinked at the command the FM had given him, "Zero, what are you talking about? If I don't do anything, he'll destroy the X-Plane and…"

"Let them test their weapon and we'll see if it can actually harm an FM. When it fails then you're free to save the pilots. But they need to see just how useless their weapons are and maybe then they'll stay out of the way."

Tamotsu wasn't entirely sure if he should feel offended by the red FM's complete lack of faith in the weapon that was obviously not cheap to make. But Zero did have a point, if this 'NAZA' realized that they had no choice but to rely on children, then maybe they'd encounter less resistance. Just because the local police had more or less resigned themselves to this new system didn't mean that everyone was ok with it.

"…Fine."

Tamotsu silently watched as the X-Plane hovered just in front of Gemini Black, the FM completely unconcerned with the aircraft even when it reviled a rather large cannon. If anything he just grinned wider, excited at the idea of a challenge.

"Come on, you think that piece of shit will do a damn thing to me? Go ahead and fire already you bastards, you can't fucking hurt me, so I -"

The X-Plane fired.

Tamotsu was actually surprised that the gold blast of energy impacted Gemini Black with enough force to send him flying backwards and into a tree. The innocent tree was toppled over as it buckled and the shattered when the FM crashed into it and continued on into the trees.

"See?" the Satellite Police officer said smugly but Tamotsu didn't take his eyes off where the FM had disappeared.

"Impressive in power but it was ineffective," Zero said calmly, knowing that the blast did nothing but push the FM back. Whoever developed the gun had the right idea on using mostly Denpa, but it was clear they didn't know enough on how to organize it so it would actually stand a chance of causing real damage.

"What are you talking about, did you not see that…!"

The man stopped himself as suddenly he saw Gemini Black revile himself as he climbed to the top of the wrecked the tree. Zero's observation completely correct as Gemini Spark didn't look even remotely hurt, especially since he'd had the sense to wave-in as he crashed through the woods before returning to physical reality. To further confirm this Gemini Black looked up at the X-Plane.

"Was that it?" Gemini Black shouted, laughing a bit at that, "Hey, was that _really_ your best weapon? Piece of shit didn't do nothing!"

To anyone else's eyes they would've thought the FM had suddenly vanished when he waved-in. Tamotsu could only tell that Gemini Black had even changed states from the slight rainbow aura that surrounded him for only a moment. Other than that the FM remained completely visible to him, so he saw Gemini Black starting to crouch.

"Now?" Tamotsu asked even if he didn't care of Zero said no.

"Yes."

"Good. Hey Gemini Spark Black!"

Gemini Black didn't even glance at the blond as his name was called and instead leapt upwards and onto a Wave Road. Without even pausing Gemini Black used the Wave Road as a spring board so he landed on top of the X-Plane's left wing, waving-out so he didn't sink through the aircraft.

Whatever the black FM planned was abruptly cut short as he was forced to block a flying Triple Rod that had been thrown at him like some kind of javelin. As soon as Gemini Black's Elec Sword made contact with the spear the humming green weapon shattered into bits of light; throwing the FM off balance and creating a curtain of glowing Denpa. Tamotsu took advantage of Gemini Black's temporary off-balancing and struck with a shout, the two blades locking.

Gemini Black was forced to step back from the blow that he just managed to block. But there was far less metal behind him than he thought; his oversized boot slipped off the thin support and making him nearly fall into the circular gap that housed the spinning propellers of the X-Plane. Gemini Black growled and attempted to pull himself out of the gap, the blades embedded in the wings clanging harmlessly off the armored boot and causing the jet to lurch.

"We're losing control; someone hit that son of a bitch off before we crash!" A voice shouted over the communicator the Satellite Police officer held.

"With what? Our weapon did nothing but knock him back a bit, I'm pretty sure the tree he crashed into did more damage to him!" Another irritated voice shouted to the first as the X-Plane titled to the side to the point it was almost vertical, "Not recharged either and we can't hit him where his is!"

"I didn't sign up for this shit!"

"And you think I did?!"

"Just throw him off!" The Satellite Police officer shouted to the two bicker pilots over the communicator, though he didn't take his eyes off the fight and recorded it. He would at least give those boys credit; they hadn't stopped trying to kill each other even as their battle field kept shifting.

Gemini Black swore as the jet turned so it was almost completely perpendicular with the forest below, right wing nearly scraping the cliff face as it turned. Finally pulling his foot free after waving-in just the trapped appendage, Gemini Black gripped one of the thin but strong supports, pulling out a Battle Card just long enough to use it.

Tamotsu just managed to redirect one of the shots fired off by the Plasma Gun 2 with one of the Recoil Rods, still tightly gripping the other one that he'd dug into the side of the X-Plane. Another blast flew straight towards his face, but Zero once again showed him exactly how to deflect the blast harmlessly down and away. Well as long as causing a tree below to explode counted as harmless.

"Stop blocking, damn it!" Gemini Black shouted angrily.

"Then stop shooting at me damn it!" Tamotsu shot back, not in the mood for this argument.

When Gemini Black attempted to fire the third blast of cracking energy the X-Plane suddenly spun, causing the shot to miss widely. Tamotsu dug the other Recoil Rod into the metal to try and get a better grip while Gemini Black swore violently and threw his mechanical arm around another thin support to prevent himself from falling.

When the jet was completely upside-down the supports Gemini Black was holding onto suddenly snapped free, his weight too much for them. Tamotsu rolled his eyes as he watched Gemini Black flail as he fell, before he himself let go of the Recoil Rods and falling with far more grace.

They both were flung onto the cliff and a good distance from the X-Plane that was still trying to level itself out, though Tamotsu landed crouched on his feet while Gemini Black landed on his backside.

"Goddamn stupid idiotic pilot...don't laugh!" Gemini Black glared, feeling the emotion that wasn't his yet still was now flare up, "Don't laugh at me you bastard!"

Tamotsu still continued to snicker at the apparently bi-polar FM, unable to resist such an action after watching Gemini Black stand up and childishly rub his sore bottom as if that would actually help. The blond wasn't sure what the apparently willing host of Gemini's problem was since he seemed to change emotions on a dime. One second he seemed pretty normal all things considered (if not more than a little swear-happy), then another he seemed nearly insane with uncontrolled rage, slasher grin and all.

"What's your deal then? You're more moody than a girl who PMSing; almost a normal human being one second and then you're acting like some insane lunatic who's off his meds," Tamotsu said rather casually considering they were both still ready to kill the other.

Gemini Black actually snickered at the last part.

Tamotsu gave him a questioning look before it dawned on him; "Oh my god, _please_ don't tell me you're actually off your pills or something…or are you secretly a cross-dressing girl with a deep voice who's just not feeling-"

Tamotsu ducked under a slash that nearly took his head off.

"Ok, ok! Bad joke, bad joke, I get it!" Tamotsu shouted as he blocked the furious slashes Gemini Black made at him while Zero just shook his head from where he'd placed his conciseness. Tamotsu was glad he was faster than Gemini Black because there was absolutely _no_ pattern or even style that the FM used.

"I'll kill you damn it! And you look like some blond bitch _way_ more than I do so why the…"

Gemini Black froze mid-word and took a step back with an annoyed expression on his face exactly one second before there was a rather distant _'boom'_ somewhere to the right of the two. Tamotsu did the natural thing (even if it was foolish) and looked to the source of the sound. The blond only saw what looked like the remnant of an explosion high above the skyline of downtown Kodama which was apparently more sound and force than actual fiery death and the like.

"Idiot, don't turn your back to an enemy!" Zero nearly shouted because really, that was a rookie mistake and he didn't care how entertaining the various explosions from other fights were!

Tamotsu whirled around and prepared to block any attack only to have no blade or various energy blasts hit him. Instead, Gemini Black had taken that exact moment to flee for whatever reason, instead of doing the smart thing and trying to attack when he was distracted.

"God dang it…!"

"Don't complain, he didn't bother attacking you," Zero chided, annoyed that the blond had done such a stupid mistake. He was lucky his head was still attached.

Tamotsu just sighed and let himself relax for a moment. A moment which only lasted about two seconds before suddenly the blond came to a realization, "Wait if Gemini Black left then does that mean…?"

"…I would hurry," Zero said after a moment, also having a bad feeling.

* * *

Subaru sat up slowly, bits and pieces of glass falling off him with little clangs and shattering sounds as the broke some more. Looking up he could clearly see that the force of the Heat Ball 3 had shattered the glass sides of the buildings on this entire block if not farther. Thankfully the heat Ball was more about the raw explosive force and well…heat than actual fire which meant that damage was pretty minimal since Harp Note managed to send the Heat Ball 3 just above the skyline.

Of course the rain of glass that had resulted was _not_ healthy for a normal person, and even Subaru waved in for a moment so all the glass fell through him. It wasn't like it could actually pierce the suit, but just walking around with glass clinging to him didn't sit well with the brunet.

"…coward! Trying a trick like that and then just running as soon as someone else shows up! I swear the next time we see him I'm rip that smug smile right off his face…"

Well War-Rock was most certainly fine at least if the growing list of threats was any indication. And a quick look around relieved that Harp Note brushing herself off and straighten her dress, no less for the wear even though she'd been blown clean off the Wave Road. She looked up and noticed Subaru looking at her, smiling and waving a bit to further show she was ok.

"Ah…Uh thanks for that back there Harp Note," Subaru said as the pink clad girl walked over.

"No problem, I don't think that would have ended very well," Misora said cheerily, even though she was less than pleased that Gemini White got away.

"Figures your big mouth would get you into trouble one day War-Rock, of course I'm bailing you out…again," Harp chided War-Rock, not even phased by the glare she received.

"Shut up Harp. It's not like you ever show up on time anyway!" War-Rock shot back, but Harp wasn't fazed.

"Now you know that's a lie War-Rock, as a messenger I've always had to show up on time! It's just that my partner's…status often has us tied up and unable to show up. Most of the time we don't know something's even happening so how are we supposed to show up quickly? Lack of communication isn't something to take lightly, and I know how much it's hurting our old allies now."

War-Rock just grumbled at being reminded of Harp's former status. Messengers were extremely valuable not to mention rare to put it lightly, especially ones that could actually fight like Harp. And since they attacking FM's had lost theirs it would take them weeks instead of a few days to send any messages back to Planet FM.

Just by leaving them Harp had already crippled the enemy.

And War-Rock knew it and was annoyed by it. And Harp knew that War-Rock knew and she was more than happy to exploit it and remind him that she'd already done more than he had. Oh sure he'd taken down some other FMs, but that had been with Subaru's help. No, Harp had done more on her own simply by preventing them from getting messages across quickly, and thus delayed reinforcements of any kind.

"Well we're not doing much better you know!" The blue and green FM was determined to not let Harp feel as though she'd done more than he had.

Harp didn't miss a beat, "Aw, is Zero having trouble properly forming a connection with you War-Rock?" Like everyone else really, "Well I can always help you know. I think it'd be best if we kept in touch as best as we could, what do you think, Harp Note?"

Misora nodded, "Yeah, then we wouldn't be caught alone like today."

"Wait, Zero had a lot of trouble forming a connection with War-Rock, how are you going to make it any better?" Subaru asked.

"If I didn't know you didn't know a thing about our culture I'd be insulted," Harp said, cutting Subaru off before he could starting apologizing, "I'm a messenger, my entire purpose is to be able to form connections with other FM's so we can transmit messages quickly. In fact, I'm one of the best at it, and I'm defiantly the best at forming a connection with War-Rock, difficult wave pattern or not."

"I'm special," War-Rock defended.

"Humans often call others they think are idiots 'special', so yes, you are 'special'," Harp added, smirking at War-Rock's indignant look and sputtering.

Subaru didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he was suddenly away of an odd beeping sound. It took him a moment to remember what it was; it was just like the ringer for a cell phone since it showed that Tamotsu was in range and trying to connect. It was a similar mental trigger as summoning Battle Cards so it was easy enough for Subaru to trigger the communications.

"Hello? Er, Zero Blade…"

"_Ok good, you're alive," _Tamotsu's voice quickly answered, _"Hold on I'll be there in a second because we have a problem…"_

True to his statement Tamotsu arrived a few seconds later, gracefully falling from the Wave Road so he landed right next to the two. Glass crunched under his feet causing the blond to look around at the buildings for a moment before he shrugged it off. It was more collateral damage, as long as bodies weren't lining the streets it wasn't that big a deal in his mind.

"Gemini Spark White got away?" Zero received a nod (Misora mirrored Subaru's movements, quickly piecing together what was going on) "Gemini Spark Black fled the exact moment that this explosion occurred, do you know why?"

"Bastard tried to shove a Heat Ball 3 down my throat and _no_, I do not know if I would've just converted to my own weapon. Rather not that out," War-Rock explained, cutting Tamotsu off before he could ask the obvious question.

"Harp and I saved him," Misora added, not wanting to be left out.

"Gemini Spark Black and White?" Harp asked more herself than anyone else, "I'm assuming that Gemini somehow split himself into two, however insane that sounds?"

"And placed his host in one body while claiming the other for himself," Zero confirmed.

"He also told us that he'll hurt his host if they separate. Something along the lines of reducing him to a vegetable even if he can't kill him…" Subaru decided to inform the two blonds, hoping that Harp or Zero could confirm if that was true or not.

Misora's eyes widened a bit, "Can he even really do that?"

"Normally no, but with the Denpa-henkan Gemini's pulled off who knows? Somehow he's pulled off a combination of a parasitic and willing Denpa-henkan. Control over his host and his own body while still having at least a comparable power boost to a willing Denpa-henkan…It's insane and goes completely against logic (technically he should have torn his host's physical body in half while trying this) but it's genius," Zero mused.

"So you're saying he'd done the impossible and is reaping nothing but rewards for it?" Tamotsu asked and received a confirming sound, "Fantastic. Really, just _great_, like our mission of _saving the planet _wasn't hard enough!"

War-Rock tuned out the boy's ranting. Though the bond had a point that War-Rock agreed with, the FM was more focused on his brunet partner, who'd gone rather quiet now.

"Su…Rockman. I think you're not telling them the most important thing we've learned and you know it."

That got everyone's attention since War-Rock rarely sounded so serious. Subaru grimaced as the two blonds and partner FM looked expectantly at him, waiting for an answer. Even War-Rock had maneuvered himself so he looked expectantly at Subaru, more or less trying to pressure the brunet into telling them.

"Gemini White…knows who I am," Subaru finally said after a moment, though he didn't say the _other_ thing the FM had started to mention.

The two froze as the meaning wasn't lost on either of them, and doubts started running through their mind. If Gemini White already knew who Rockman was then…

"…He had to have known who you were Harp Note," Zero finally said it since no one else would.

Misora blinked, "Me? Why would he know who I am?"

"This was planned. Even if Gemini wasn't serious about taking us down, he had to know who you are so he would know you wouldn't show up before he could either kill or at least cripple us," War-Rock paused, mentally remembering how Gemini White had tried to cripple them in more than one way.

"He _wasn't_ serious about taking us down?" Subaru had to ask though he'd suspected as much.

"Like you said he was probably trying to throw you off and finish you if the opportunity arose. And if he knows who you two are it's only a matter of time before he knows who we are, Zero Blade," Zero added.

"What, why would he know who I am?" Tamotsu argued.

"Gemini will only need to see who you spend the most time around before he can figure out who you are," Zero reminded before suddenly thinking of something, "He probably knows who the fourth child is then, or at least has suspicions maybe? Either way he knew that we would all be separated enough to attack now."

"All the more reason for me to help with your little connection problems," Harp reasoned, already trying to form one with War-Rock.

"Keeping in touch is a good idea," Misora agreed.

War-Rock just made a confirming sound as he allowed Harp to establish the connection. Like usual it took several moment for even someone as skilled as Harp to establish a full connection with him, but she didn't have nearly as much trouble as Zero did. One the blue FM had finally secured a connection she was sure wouldn't shatter (like it had many, many times before) she formed one with Zero, only hesitating a moment before anchoring and securing it.

The six spent only a few more minutes talking, though Subaru started to input less and less as he started to think more and more. War-Rock noticed this with a grimace, quickly realizing the Gemini had at least succeeded in at least planting a seed of doubt in the boy. Not that it would be hard since War-Rock refused to answer the boy's questions constantly…

"I'm going to head home now," Subaru suddenly said when the conversation hit an appropriate lull, "I'm…really hungry right now."

It wasn't a lie, Subaru felt half-starved all of a sudden as though he hadn't eaten in several days And from the nods he was receiving from the two they were feeling the same.

"…You should eat then," Zero said, though he sounded like he was thinking about something.

"I'm not too hungry yet so I think I'll at least try and find that other boy…er…what was his name?" Misora asked.

"You mean the kid who almost blew my head off? He never gave us one. Even though he would _not_ stop talking for more than a minute. And we didn't even get whatever FM he's partnered with name; did the FM even say a word?" Tamotsu said.

"Not one to us at least." Harp said and Zero made a confirming sound.

"Well have fun trying to find him Harp Note, I'm going to follow Rockman's example and go eat," Sometime during the conversation Subaru had slipped away, "Though I'll stay Denpa-henkaned long enough for you to test the rang, ok?"

Misora nodded before jumping onto a Wave Road and taking off, leaving Tamotsu and Zero alone. Tamotsu looked around again, his gaze still catching the bit of smeared blood off to the side. A bit more than just a quick fight and Gemini White trying to blow up War-Rock's head had happened, but Subaru was refusing to say what.

Tamotsu decided to take off while still keeping an eye on the connection. When it finally gave out he'd like to be as close to his home as possible, since he was feeling extremely hungry himself.

* * *

"Why the hell did we have to run White? I could've taken Zero Blade or at least have broken his goddamn arm…"

"I wasn't about to even let there be a remote chance I could lose my Denpa-henkan. Now be quiet," Gemini White instructed his raging counterpart.

Gemini Black looked like he was going to argue, opening and closing his mouth several times though no words came out. After a few more attempts at this and only succeeding in impersonating a fish more, Gemini Black proceeded to give Gemini White the one finger salute before trying to bury himself deeper into his little hole in the wall.

Even if he couldn't speak (not without a mental struggle that would give him a migraine that was _not_ worth cussing out someone who didn't even care) Gemini Black mouthed various threats, though they were more half-hearted than anything. They both knew he wasn't willing to kill Gemini White since without the FM he'd just die. He only had the selfish desire to live a bit longer, planet Earth be damned.

Gemini White ignored the boy and turned to Cygnus Wing, "Have you sent a message to Planet FM yet?"

"Of course. I sent Libra since he will be far more…diplomatic than Ox would even be. It will take a few weeks for the full trip at least since the pathway he's using doesn't have enough energy to speed him up that much," Cygnus Wing explained.

"Tell me one thing Gemini," The swan-like FM asked after a pause, "Why would you just give up your advantage of having a second body so quickly? I know you knew the chance of actually winning and retrieving the Andromeda key was low. You obviously weren't trying to really kill Zero Blade since you sent him," Cygnus Wing gestured to Gemini Black, who glared at the insult, "And since Rockman is alive you only wanted to provoke him. So why go and attack like that?"

"Cygnus, how do you think I became a general so quickly? I didn't hesitate in attacking if I saw even a small chance for victory. I saw a chance to at least do some damage, it doesn't have to be physical."

"…Psychological warfare Gemini?" Cygnus Wing asked, though he didn't seem overly surprised.

"Of course. It's War-Rock's own fault for not telling his partner the truth, I will just inform the boy of…certain details. A simple little doubt can easily grow; break away at their trust and eventually their partnership. At least enough for us to take the Andromeda key," Gemini White said, floating over to where Cygnus Wing was working and looking over the project with an approving nod, " And knowing my 'secrete' won't change anything for them since I'm actually careful. If anything it'll just make their doubts worse since there are only more opponents to fight."

Ox snorted, "Why not just crush them now? Shouldn't you have attacked the other human when he left and was alone?"

"He concealed himself Ox, I knew he left because I saw him leave but he is very good at hiding," Gemini White said and Ox just turned away.

"If all goes well, Libra will manage to get a decent number of reinforcements and another messenger," Cygnus Wing idly commented as he paused in his work.

"Hopefully. The more fights the traitors get into the more powerful they grow yes…but accelerated growth just means they'll hit and surpass _that_ limit even faster," Gemini White smirked.

"Yes, if all goes well the humans that the traitors have partnered with will die on their own."

* * *

Luna sat up calmly from her work, all the rare and exclusive Battle Cards lined up in neat little rows and sorted by type and in order by power as well. She frowned as she noticed she had two cards out of her perfect order quickly switching the cards so that the order really was perfect.

As she checked the Battle Cards once again Luna frowned as she remembered the entire reason she still even had the cards. She'd tried her very hardest to get to the fight so she could give Sir Rockman at least a few of the cards she'd bought for him. But apparently the Satellite Police had finally gotten back on their feet so to speak and a group managed to intercept her, Gonta and Kizamaro.

In hindsight that was a very good thing, because about a minute later something in the sky exploded that was loud enough that in nearly popped Luna's eardrums (which were still ringing). Not to mention that it had enough force behind it to at the very least crack, if not shatter more of the glass around them, the quick actions of an officer the only thing saving Luna from being sliced to ribbons.

As she thought about what could have happened, Luna silently turned up her palm and looked silently at the scar she now sported. The wound had been deep but with modern medical technology it healed quickly enough. Nothing could be done about the pale, almost silvery scar that was slightly raised a bit higher than the rest of the skin on her palm.

Not that Luna wanted anything truly done about her scar. It wasn't as though it was in a place that would affect how she looked so she didn't really bother with the treatments that could help to at least fade the scar. It would always be a reminded of that day when suddenly nothing in Kodama, and what was quickly becoming the world, would ever be the same.

And Luna would gladly keep the scar since she'd been thoroughly convinced she'd die that day. It was the perfect reminder that there really was someone out there who was willing to protect others and do the impossible.

* * *

Akane hummed a tune to herself as she prepared dinner, finally in the mood to fix an actual meal. She had heard that there was another attack which wasn't a surprise.

Many people had moved away for obvious reasons, not wanting to risk their own safety just to see a real life superhero. Yet despite the growing danger Akane knew she couldn't move away unless there really was no other choice. Not just because it would require an amount of expenses they really couldn't afford at the moment but also because she wasn't sure if Subaru could handle moving away.

It was only recently that the boy was starting to open up once more. Him going out and staying out for so long was actually a good sign, even if she couldn't help but worry. What if he got caught up in one of the fights or tried to do something he couldn't handle? Akane hadn't been too worried before, however horrible that may sound to another parent, she knew that her son was smart, he wouldn't do something that would put himself in danger.

That was before the FM life forms had decided to start using people as bait.

Suddenly everything seemed so much more real. Oh sure people had been hurt, and a few even killed but that was different. There was a huge difference between someone getting killed by falling debris than being murdered in cold blood.

Before, everything just seemed so….exciting. Actual aliens were on Earth, proving her husband's theories right! Yes, they were attacking unfortunately, but it only stood to reason that other aliens were helping with the new heroes that were popping up. If…no when this was over maybe they could all get along, some understanding could be reached hopefully.

But for now…

Akane sadly looked over to where Subaru's room was, where her son had silently yet briskly walked to the moment he arrived home. He had muttered something about being tired and hungry, slowing only long enough to snatch the protein bar Akane had set out for herself earlier but forgotten. Akane knew that something had happened today but she wasn't sure what.

And that both frustrated and scared her.

As Subaru's mother she wanted, _needed_ to know what her son was doing. Not every little thing obviously, but if there was something affecting him like this then she needed to know what. But pressing the boy for answers wouldn't do any good, if Subaru was determined to keep it to himself then he would only tell her when he darn well felt like it.

Which just meant Akane would have to find out for herself.

She set the two plates down on the table and like a charm the smell of a freshly cooked meal lured Subaru out of his room. The sight of the food seemed to perk the brunet up a bit, but Subaru still had a look in his eyes that suggested he was thinking about something.

As they sat down and ate Akane couldn't help but raise a brow at how quickly Subaru devoured his first, and then second plate of food. If Akane hadn't seen the boy eat a full breakfast this morning she'd think Subaru hadn't eaten all day. Well he was a growing boy and she'd heard stories from her coworker about their own teenagers seeming to eat them out of house and home…

Akane sadly smiled for a moment, realizing just how much Subaru was growing up. He was already pretty mature for his age, and it was obvious that his father's disappearance was a huge factor in that. Yet Subaru still childishly clung to hope just as feverishly as he now clung to the Visualizer perched on his head or the golden pendent he wore even now.

'_Wherever you are,'_ Akane thought with a sad smile, _'Please watch over and keep our son safe, Daigo.'_

* * *

**So yes, here is the countries defenses *le gasp* actually trying to **_**do**_** something! Shocking isn't it?**

**Seriously, what country would let a handful of kids fight battle like this without at least **_**trying**_** to develop their own ways to defend if said children ever get killed or are separated so they can be picked off like now?**

**Doesn't mean they'll succeed but at least showing they tried before using child warfare tactics.**

**And yes, I do believe that even if the company is mostly for space stuff, NAZA (which later becomes WAZA) **_**is**_** one of the main companies that helped to at least develop the weapons for the Satellite Police to use since I highly doubt a police organization develops all this impressive stuff on their own They may have their name on it and may be sponsoring them, but doesn't mean the tech is actually theirs. And my proof is the 3ed game, because anyone who says Acid and Ace were **_**not**_** biological weapons is kidding themselves. **


	20. Stars Above

Chapter 20: Stars Above

**I'm using the spelling of Juro since no one corrected me in reviews. I've seen it both Juurou and Juro about the same number of times so I guess it's just translation. Thank you to everyone who helped me get ****Himeka's name.**

**Oh and exams are over finally, just a few make-up days I'm not allowed to skip because of all the absences I have…**

**LunaClefairy: Keep in mind; if the enemy gets the Andromeda key, they basically win. Unlike most of the others, Gemini White knows this and is more or less setting the stage for later. I love the hero thing, but I'm just pointing out how it would be looked at in real(ish) life. Yes it is cool, but they are children fighting and risking their lives and for some reason that tends to bother people. **

**Matteso585: I'll try and explain everything as soon as I can.**

**Ngray651: Pfft, exact reaction I was hoping to install in people. You're not supposed to like him.**

**Delphi: Gemini White will only get worse as times goes on, trust me. For better or worse the police and like will be getting involved as much as they can, which is how I can later justify some of the stuff WAZA and the like can do. As for Zero Blade getting stronger, they're only really just getting into the fights and getting used to their powers. Obviously more will naturally develop as time goes on; getting everything at the start wouldn't be fair or fun, would it?**

**o-o: Err…this isn't place where that happens, though a lesser power boost will happen soon enough.**

* * *

There was so much screaming. They were the screams of the tortured and the damned or those as they mourned the loss of loved ones; recklessly throwing themselves into the fight only to be slaughtered as well. Guards fought among themselves as they were divided with rather to remain loyal or join the rebellion. There was so much needless death as everything was ripped apart.

Everyone was dying, everyone was _dead_…_!_

In the distance of the crumbling expanse before him he saw her. Countless others were trying to kill her yet she continued to fight them off like the powerful warrior she was. She was strong and she would protect him until her last breath. She turned to him and reached out and tried to grasp his own outstretched hand. Yet he was cruelly yanked away just as fingers brushed with a shout of protest, away and into the surrounding shadows.

And the mass converged onto her and all he could do was watch stupefied as they ripped her in half.

* * *

Red on red eyes snapped open and instantly focused on the green clawed hand that was reaching outwards, desperately trying to grasp the nonexistent hand of the past.

Without even truly thinking about what he was doing, FM King Cepheus completed the action he'd unconsciously tried to do and closed his hand, the fingers wrapping around nothing but air.

Once upon a time he would have woken up screaming bloody murder but he'd long since forced himself to stop that. The only thing it accomplished was making any guard that may be posted outside his chambers rush in to 'defend' him because apparently he had sounded like he was dying.

There was no place for such useless things in his life now.

It took absolutely no effort to let the pulsing healing energy waves that had been supporting him fall apart into their natural state, and the humanoid FM gracefully dropped the ground. Pausing for only a moment to make sure everything around him was in order, Cepheus allowed himself to hover just above the ground so it was easy to move about.

FM life forms didn't need to consume food and instead would naturally absorb energy from around them, but that didn't mean they didn't need to enter states of dormancy once in a while. Most FMs either took occasional rest of a few hours every few days, or sleep a day or two ever few weeks. Mass clumps of energy could be woven if one had enough skill to accelerate the recovery period, though they usually would only cut off a few hours at the most.

Cepheus opened the doors and floated past the bowing guard, giving them a nod of acknowledgement (despite their uselessness, all things considered). Since all the stonework around them had been carefully woven with Denpa energy so it was just like an FM's armor, it made it impossible for most FMs to pass through without breaking down the wall.

Cepheus could pass through the walls with minimum effort, negating the energy that would normally block him with ease. The only reason he actually bothered with going down the quarters was more because he wasn't in any rush, in fact, since no one was around…

"Do you have the report?" Cepheus asked to seemingly thin air.

Anyone else would have been shocked as white FM suddenly appeared out of nowhere to their left, but Cepheus didn't even blink even as he still couldn't detect the FM's energy signature. It would normally be offsetting to anyone else but he'd long grown used to it.

The FM was a bone white color which only made the extremely simple black armor and gloves he wore stand out all the more. The sharply pointed white mask connected to the helmet that completely incased the FM's head with his family crest engraved on it. The red 'scarf' seemed a bit out of place until one knew just how effective of a weapon it was when it was either sharpened for a perfectly clean kill or used to muffle a target's cries for help.

"Of course, King Cepheus," the white FM said with a respectful bow which only earned him a flat look.

"Phantom, please just inform me of Libra's report," Cepheus said, not in the mood for this game.

Phantom was one of the few people who Cepheus actually trusted (and not the degrees of mistrust or neutrality he showed most everyone else). Phantom easily knew Cepheus far better than any other FM alive having been his caretaker far before he'd become king and had succeeded in keeping Cepheus alive long enough for him to become the next king.

"Nightmares again?" the unwavering look Phantom received was enough answer, "Very well…Libra, as you know, requested additional support for the mission to retrieve the Andromeda key right before you were forced to rest," Cepheus had practically been comatose by the time Libra arrived and had been forced to rest after receiving a very abbreviated report or else he'd damage himself.

Again.

Cepheus nodded, "I am aware. And the general information they've gathered on the traitors?"

Phantom quickly produced a small cube just larger than a marble. The crystalized stone was a modified type found in certain parts of Planet FM's crust that was purified. From there it was perfect for storing vast amounts of information, which, like everything else, could be recorded and accessed with different Denpa strands.

The two stopped in the deserted hallway, knowing no one would interrupt them. Phantom wouldn't even show himself to others unless it was necessary; being faceless was invaluable if he was to finish plucking the weeds out of Cepheus' courts.

Picking one of the files at random it only took a moment for the image of the pink clad girl to form along with all the information. Humans would describe it as a hologram, something they were endlessly fascinated with for some reason. Phantom didn't know why; they were simple to make.

"Harp is unexpected. The best we can say is that she grew attached to the human she found, which may be connected to that Harp was unable to perform a parasitic Denpa-henkan. At best she could keep her host unaware while she manipulated the body and sent reports, but even then her host grew immune to that in record time." Phantom informed, "And from there a bond somehow formed. Harp left the others and thus why we are only just receiving any news of what has happened."

Cepheus just nodded. Even if that was supposed to be impossible he wasn't surprised, "I heard that Zero is now defending Earth, what about him?"

"He's decided to use this as what we assume is revenge. He's not suicidal enough to outright challenge you so it stands to reason he has decided denying you of what you…want is good enough," Phantom brought up the image of Zero's Denpa-henkaned form, Zero Blade, "No Overdrive has been used so we do not know how that will affect the Denpa-henkan, or if he can even engage it while Denpa-henkaned."

Phantom looked like he wanted to say something more, but decided against it. They had had this argument of why Cepheus sent Zero and not Phantom on the mission that had turned the warrior against them before; dwelling on the past would accomplish nothing.

"And what of the unknown?" Cepheus asked, clearing telling Phantom to not bother asking what they both already knew the answer to.

Phantom brought up the image of Hiroki and Axl's Denpa-henkan, "A complete anomaly that only Libra fought. Apparently he has the most varied basic abilities which includes the ability to hover and…what we are assuming is invisibility."

"Invisibility?" Cepheus took a moment to think, "How many other family lines besides your own have such an ability?"

"Very few, maybe one or two others," Phantom pointed to the blank chest armor and helmet, "But he lacks anything that could be considered a crest, so either it is concealed or the unknown FM does not have a family. Though even with his range of abilities the other FMs have reported him as the least powerful of the four since his basic form of attack does little damage per hit."

Cepheus nodded, "Then it makes little difference. If he was from an even remotely importantly family line we would know or he would have told us."

"And of course there is War-Rock and the human he has Denpa-henkaned with. His abilities are relatively basic and general considering how the others have been specialized. Of course Gemini has reported a rather interesting apparent ability…"

"I already know what abilities War-Rock's Denpa-henkan should possess," Cepheus calmly said "He values brute strength so it only makes sense that his Denpa-henkan would be extremely strong. Whatever Gemini likely reported was most likely him copying basic and possibly even specialized techniques, adapting quickly to suit the opponent's fighting style better, and so on, yes?"

Phantom just nodded, not surprised that Cepheus had long ago predicted what War-Rock would be able to do in his Denpa-henkan. Even though War-Rock had never gotten a chance to preform one with any organic species, Cepheus knew enough to at least make an extremely educated guess. Cepheus was known for his analysis abilities and had an unmatched knowledge at how Denpa functioned and would behave under any number of circumstances.

"Extreme Adaptability …" Cepheus said with a small nod to himself as though he'd just confirmed something, "Well if the difference in War-Rock's wave pattern wasn't enough proof for me then this report just confirms it."

"Adaptability…even more important than just power you know. Imagine an enemy who may be weaker than you can still win simply because they can adapt to perfectly counter your fighting style in a matter of minutes." Cepheus smiled bitterly at a few memories that surfaced, "It only makes sense that those who don't know the truth would just assume they were outright stronger than them."

Cepheus felt an odd sense of bitter humor overcome him; he knew this feeling very well, "It only figures that War-Rock would turn against me, he does not have the natural loyalty others tend to have. It's rather fitting, considering he's the last AM life form that'd he'd defend the biggest potential threat to Planet FM, don't you think so Phantom? Humans are perfect hosts, imagine what would happen if…'someone' ever tried to use them against us."

Phantom kept quite even though he was one of the few who knew exactly what Cepheus referring to. Other than himself there were five or six others out of thousands of FM life forms who knew. The rest had just been fed the lies and propaganda and were content for the most part.

"Libra also expressed his personal concern that Gemini is…enjoying the freedom he has on this mission. He made a point of expressing a concern for his own safety, being such a lower rank than him combined with Gemini's history." Phantom added even if he knew what Cepheus' response would be.

"Gemini will do no such thing; make sure that he is reminded that he is not allowed to pass his so called 'judgment' on any FM present, rank or none. If he does so I will personal strip him of his rank and status," Cepheus paused as he thought the matter over a bit more, "Execute him personally if he murders any of his comrades."

Phantom nodded and followed Cepheus as the green FM king continued down the passage, though he quickly disappeared as soon as they neared others.

* * *

It had been nearly a week in a half anything noteworthy had happened in Kodama.

Oh sure there was the occasional Denpa-virus attack, but compared to what had been recently happening that was _nothing_. No one had seen even a glimpse of the attacking FM life forms, and thus sightings of the growing heroes had also decreased. This infuriated reporters and tourists who hoped to see them and still failed to truly grasp the magnitude of what was happening. Yet with it being the middle of spring break people still tried to catch a glimpse of any of the four children even with chances relatively low now.

Tamotsu was perfectly fine with that since it meant that he could, in good conciseness, take Alouette out to the park. Oh sure an attack could happen anytime, but that didn't mean he needed to constantly be overly weary. Doing that would just drive himself insane and god help the idiot who'd attack the girl.

Of course every time there had been a significant pause in attacks bad things usually happened. The enemy FM life forms were obviously regrouping and planning now, but where that would lead was anyone's guess. And Zero made a point of reminding his blond partner of such even if he was mostly ignored.

Today was a beautiful and peaceful day (not that he'd say it out loud, that was a sure fire way to jinx it) what with the weather pleasantly warm with just the right amount of breeze. Since it was spring break that meant that there were plenty of other children for Alouette to play with, Hisashi more or less dragging her into playing if she tried to be timid.

Thankfully for the younger boy Tamotsu really didn't think he liked Alouette, not like that. He was too young, too childish and that was his saving grace. The past few weeks had made him even more protective to put it lightly. Actually it was starting to near a few _months_, time just kept passing so quickly with everything that kept happening and goddamn it; now he felt old.

Currently the blond was carrying three different ice cream treats, two separate cones in each hand and a third fruit bar he was trying and failing to prevent from getting covered in ice cream from the other cone in his right hand. Before the treats had even a chance to melt the blond made his way to his stepmother and handed the cone in his left hand to her. She took it with a quick thanks before continuing to chat among the small group of woman around here.

A few of them commented on his hair but Tamotsu pretended to not hear as he briskly walked over to Alouette. For whatever reason woman tended to think he did more than just wash it like you were supposed to, commenting needlessly on it. As he approached Alouette saw him with the treat and smiled and all but skipped over to him.

"Thank you, Tamotsu~" Alouette said before quickly attacking the ice cream.

Since he no longer had to focus on delivering the melting ice cream Tamotsu had also started to devour the fruit bar a moment after licking off any ice cream that had gotten on it. He let out a sound of confirmation between bites, more focused on quenching his thirst with his fruity treat. It was so easy to pretend like everything was so normal right now, and that there wasn't a reason to worry.

Obviously Tamotsu afraid for his own family, afraid that he'd fail and moments like this wouldn't exist anymore. It was extremely likely that Gemini White knew he was Zero Blade and just biding his time like with everyone else. But once again worrying constantly would just drive himself insane, and if he couldn't think clearly he couldn't fight clearly and…

…And that had probably been Gemini White's entire plan. Worry could be an extremely bad thing, slowly eating away until you couldn't even think straight. Then there was the self-doubt in your own abilities that Zero had mentioned when Tamotsu had found out just where that blood had come from.

Subaru had enough demons without Gemini White adding fuel to the fire. It was a good thing that as soon as Zero and War-Rock realized this they managed to convince Subaru to at least attend school and the practices so he could get stronger and take down Gemini White next time. The prolonged gap in attacks seemed to both be helping and hurting the Subaru's nerves, peace trying to coax his body into relaxing but his inner raging thoughts keeping him well aware of what was happening.

Tamotsu tried to clear his head as he absent mindedly chewed on the remaining stick. The whole reason he was out here was to relax and _not_ thing about matters like that. But after over a week of nothing happening he was starting to get antsy from the sudden contrast.

"…got a picture of him, see?...No I don't know his name but he's the newest which means not many others have pictures of him yet…Do you even know who I'm talking about?...No it's not the blond chick, it's that orange head, honestly you never listen…"

Tamotsu perked up and listened as long as he could to the man talking excitedly to a friend via his blue Transfer until he was too far away. With a grumble he remember how the newest 'member' continued to effective elude the efforts of all three of them.

Harp Note (they still didn't know her identity but she didn't know there's so it was only fair he guessed) had at least started to somewhat regularly communicate and occasionally meet with them. She hadn't been too keen to participate in the practices, only wanting to relax until War-Rock ended up making a sexist comment.

Subaru was very unfortunate that War-Rock was attached to his arm.

All joking and beatings aside Tamotsu agreed with Zero that Harp Note was the most balanced of the three. She didn't specialize in strength like Subaru or speed like he himself did, but she wasn't lacking in anything either. There was also the fact that she definitely had the best Battle Cards, and refused to share with Subaru due to War-Rock's own comments. Zero also mentioned that she had the most armor coverage even if it was a bit thinner than their own and that it would have probably been better if he had made armor similar to hers (Tamotsu quickly voiced his opinion on _that_ matter). And with a thousand miles worth of communication they could at least keep in touch better. Harp Note still kept going out of range though, which made Tamotsu wonder just where she lived…

Zero was stirred from his searches about the earth in general when he noticed the boy informing his stepmother and sister that he had to leave. He knew that Tamotsu had nothing planned (living in the boy's Transfer led to him being updated completely on the boy's plans and life in general) and also knew the blond had more or less planned to pass out in the sun and relax before school started again.

"What are you doing, Tamotsu?" the red FM finally asked as the boy walked to a deserted area.

"We're going to go track down a certain ginger," Tamotsu checked the area and made sure no one would happen to walk by at the exact wrong moment.

Zero didn't bother to inform his partner that they'd probably be just as successful as any previous attempts. Sure this would be the first time they activity tried to find the other boy and not just trying to pin him down when they happened to run into him. But even though the orange haired boy stuck out horrible he was somehow still a master at escaping and hiding; the ability to invisible at will tended to make a target much harder to track.

Well, Zero knew it wasn't actual invisibility, at least not conventional invisibility. Probably just a technicality or just a differing variation, but it was something that bothered the FM. That, and how the partner FM never said a word, only making small squeaking or stuttering sounds at best, as if he was afraid to talk. What FM would willingly turn against Planet FM and then not even give their reasons why or at least their name.

It was odd.

And Zero found himself liking it less and less the more he thought about it.

"Then let's start looking now, Tamotsu."

* * *

Amachi sighed as he looked over the information once again, but no solution came to his mind. It wasn't as if they didn't know what they needed to do; it was just that their current technology simply didn't allow for the insane power or performance they needed. It was a roadblock they had no idea how to pass.

Well, it wasn't like AMAKEN would be the ones to figure it out now, apparently this 'NAZA' was having this project dumped into their lap. Something about having more funding, better materials and _not_ having their networks compromised at least once a week now.

Speaking of which, Amachi watched with little interest as a few other workers half-heartily attempted to block Rockman from accessing their direct satellite connection. But the boy still somehow had administrative rights that were practically equal to the ones Dr. Hikari himself would have if he logged in so nothing worked. The poor old man, however, was on his last legs and no one was allowed to question him until he recovered more from an episode he had not too long ago.

Amachi was quite glad that even the alarm systems stopped going off every time Rockman accessed the connection, they were obnoxiously loud and getting on everyone's nerves since the blue clad boy had started accessing the connection several times a week just after what had been dubbed the 'Gemini Incident'. Stupid name since unlike the other 'incidents' Gemini Spark (Black and White, Amachi felt stupid for not at least having the thought that there'd be two of them considering the FM's name) was still very much alive. Giving it a name like that only made it seem like it was over.

Interesting pair with one being borderline insane and very swear-happy while the other was ruthless and calculating and rarely said anything remotely as vulgar as his counterpart, opting instead to use pure (and effective) intimidation. He and Cygnus Wing were the only two (three?) FM life forms that had escaped their fights with the child heroes and were assumed to be the only ones still able to fight. It was only a fifty percent ratio of success but it was better than nothing.

Amachi frowned as he thought of Cygnus Wing; the thing that Utagai had become when he'd been possessed. No one had seen the blue skinned FM since the attack that had been meant to cripple AMAKEN, though Amachi had a gut feeling that he had something to do with the stolen Matter Wave converter. Even if Dr. Orihime had the insight to send a less complete version first the FM's still had possession of an extremely advanced piece of technology.

It was because of Utagai's possession that Amachi still looked over the files before him when his coworkers had given up. NAZA now had control of the project so why should they be frustrated with the weapon while they were banging their own heads on _what_ was wrong with the three satellites? To add to the insults to AMAKEN's ability and reliability even the Matter Wave converter project had been moved to NAZA.

Amachi forced himself to stop thinking about all the other problems that had been stacking up, doing that would only just frustrate him more. From the data they had gathered and using a few key words Zero Blade's assumed FM partner may or may not have knowingly given them; they had managed to work out why the gun seemed picky on what it actually worked on.

The 'Denpa barrier' Zero Blade had mentioned explained so much when applied with certain assumptions.

When they assumed that all FM life forms held a natural 'aura' of sorts of Denpa energy around them it made sense why nothing but each other seemed to even faze them. The aura would absorb pretty much any traditional forms of damage and could only be canceled out by another FM's energy; be from simply getting close or what energy they poured into their attacks.

The next question was why did the gun work on Libra Balance's injury while Gemini Black didn't even blink both times it was used on him. But the answer was in the question if you thought about it, they hit an injury and not a perfectly fine FM. It would make sense that an FM could not maintain the energy over such a severer injury; though extent that that applied to was unknown. It could be anything from just a mere scratch or dent in the armor (unlikely considering how strong they were thinking here) or only to nearly crippling wounds. Sadly, the later was more likely, because if it wasn't then the aura (or whatever it really was) wouldn't be worth the effort to maintain.

This was probably why even the high-powered version of the weapon only succeeded in throwing Gemini Black back from the force. His aura-barrier-thing absorbed the actual damaging energy with only the force left to knock him back and nothing more. If the blasted FM could shake off even a fraction of the crap Amachi seen him take from the records then a few trees was probably about as effective knocking him through tissue-paper.

Tack on that the aura was probably self-regenerating as long as the FM had enough energy to keep it subconsciously maintained and that they had no way of knowing of any possible weak points they were in trouble. In theory they would either have to blast the exact same place twice to actually do damage or developed a blast large enough to blow away the entire aura _and_ damage.

It wasn't like the energy put into those guns was small; it was enough to cause them to either need cool-down time or to flat out explode and/or short circuit. And even if they hit the same place twice they didn't know how fast the aura would replace itself. If it could do that in a few seconds or less then they'd never be able to counter it.

There was adding the fact that this was all just 'in theory'. Just because it helped to fill in the gaps didn't mean it was true and even the idea sounded odd when they tried to explain it. It should be impossible; this was basically a paper thin, skintight force field like barrier that was somehow still insanely strong and resilient despite those factors they were talking about here!

'_What's even 'impossible' anymore?'_ Amachi thought with vague amusement. Every time they thought they'd seen it all suddenly something else would happen that more or less gave physics and logic the middle finger.

Amachi rubbed his eyes as they started to ache from being strained so much and he sighed in defeat. At best they could be possible support for the children, but even then they were probably rubbing salt on the enemies' wounds at the most. Until someone made a major break-through they were stuck. Anymore power and the guns started exploding or frying out and if they made them any bigger then they weren't convenient to transport to wherever the next attack was since combatants could move whenever.

Amachi signed as he tapped the screen to close out the information. He couldn't think properly at the moment and he was only going to frustrate himself at this rate. He gave the small side-screen that told of the status of the satellite connection and wasn't surprised to see that Rockman had disappeared off the connection. If he checked one of the scans the satellite did around itself he'd probably see an 'unknown' energy signature right outside the satellite to the point it seemed like Rockman was just sitting there.

That's how it always was; the boy would ride up so he was right at the orbit of a satellite before abandoning the connection yet still staying right by the satellite. Later he'd take the same rout back down and get off, the connection not damaged in the least. At least none of the other three kids had started using them yet, that'd get people even more worked up.

Amachi couldn't help but worry for the children. He knew how humans thought and knew it was only a matter of time before people tried to bribe them into doing less than legal things. And even if they claimed they were above child soldiers he knew that even the army would try and get their hands on the four kids.

If those kids wanted they could probably take over the world, no one could even touch them, much less stop them.

Plenty of people would kill to have that power under their thumb.

* * *

War-Rock watched Subaru as the brunet stared out into the expanse of space with a distant look on his face. The past week or so had been hard since the boy was worried that Gemini Spark would try and kill his mother along with the doubt at what Gemini White had alluded to.

Just what was War-Rock hiding from him?

The blue and green FM had refused to say anything to Subaru about his father until the brunet helped him. Despite wanting to know what really happened aboard The Peace Subaru was actually more ok with their arrangement than he thought he'd be; he was protecting not only his mother but all those he'd suddenly found himself caring for.

Protecting the world was impossible to even think about, much less imagine.

But he could protect a few people, and by doing that he was still protecting the world at least.

War-Rock felt extremely awkward around Subaru at the moment, knowing the brunet was definitely thinking about everything that had happened again. One of those topics most certainly had to include what Gemini White had said about his father. However inadvertently it had been; the man and his team had been the ones to start this entire war.

In truth, War-Rock had been fully ready to tell Subaru what had happened to his father that very night. He knew what Gemini White was trying to do, make doubt grow between them so they wouldn't fight as efficiently while at the same time trying to chip away at the boy's feeling of safety in his own home.

But Subaru had surprised War-Rock that night.

"_Listen…Subaru. About your father…" War-Rock began awkwardly, knowing he had to catch this early before it grew into a real problem and got them killed._

_Subaru cut the FM off, "It's fine. You don't want to tell me yet so it can wait until all this is over. That was the deal right?"_

_War-Rock just stared at the brunet, having _not_ expected that reaction. Subaru didn't even really look up, instead continuing to run his thumb over the golden pendent. It was amazingly smooth even at the ridges and always held a strange warmth to it even though by logic's standpoint it should be icy cold._

"_But Subaru, about what Gemini White said…" War-Rock amazed himself as he tried to press the issue. Well the last thing he needed was the only human on Earth would was compatible with him to hate him; that wouldn't end well with a small army after his head._

"_It's fine War-Rock," Subaru once again cut the FM off, pulling the Visualizer over his eyes so he could look at the Wave Roads through his window, "You can tell me when this is over and we aren't fighting psychotic FM life forms who are trying to blow up the world."_

_War-Rock didn't bother trying again. It was most likely better this way; the less they doubted each other the better._

Subaru continued to look out at the stars and identify all the consolations he knew from where he sat on the 'wing' of the Pegasus satellite. It was quickly becoming easy to keep himself in that odd in-between state, solid enough so he could touch physical objects but still safe from the vacuum of space. It took some experimenting but once he had it, it was easy. Different levels of 'in-between' would yield various results, being intangible while still visible, invisible while still intangible, etc. Yet as interesting as the degree he could control his own physical state was, that wasn't what Subaru was thinking about.

He'd always found it odd how nearly all the FM life forms were named after constellations that were well known on Earth. They probably had different names (since they definitely had a different language on Planet FM) but they just happened to match the constellation names. Or they were actually named after the same constellations so the names just translated over perfectly. But didn't that mean that Planet FM wasn't actually _that_ far away if they saw the same stars. Unless the FMs saw those stars while they traveled through space which meant that Planet FM really was far away…

Subaru decided to stop thinking about the technicalities, why were names important anyway? Oh wait they actually were if Gemini Spark was any indication, but then maybe Gemini had gotten inspiration from the constellation picture itself? No one had expected Gemini to somehow split his conciseness point and actual host into two separate bodies.

Subaru sighed (he also stopped questioning simple things like how he could do such things without air long ago) and shook his head a bit to clear it. Looking down he saw the golden pendent that had somehow embedded itself into his armor. Ever since that one time with Gemini Black the thing hadn't even so much as twinkled much less release actual energy though it still continued to stay warm to the touch.

Subaru wished it would do something again; it made him feel like his father was watching over him that much more. It would probably only do something if someone was about to impale him again, but Subaru wasn't keen to test that theory out. And it could have been a random fluke; considering that the pendent shouldn't have even integrated into his armor in the first place.

Yet despite thinking about his father so much Subaru had no intent to learn what really happened aboard The Peace just yet.

It wasn't as if he stopped caring about what had happened to his father, quite the opposite actually. But Gemini White clearly wanted Subaru to know such information which was good enough reason as any to _not_ learn just how War-Rock knew his father. The white FM was clearly trying to place doubts in his mind, whether it be his own mother's safety or his partnership with War-Rock, Subaru was determined to not let the sadistic FM succeed.

Yet he couldn't help but wonder.

Subaru really wanted to believe that War-Rock hadn't done anything that bad but there was always that chance that he had. Always the chance that the information could ruin their partnership somehow and then what? War-Rock would surely be killed, the Andromeda key stolen and Earth destroyed. No, they had to work together.

Subaru was pretty sure he should take on the apparent attitude that Tamotsu had. The blond knew very well that Zero was using him but had no issues with that simply because now he could protect his family. Technicalities and details aside, what difference did their goals make when they both involved protecting the planet through the exact same means?

Least that was the blond's view.

So Subaru was fine waiting until they had fended off the enemy FMs. Not 'if' but when, because they would win, they _had_ to win; so Subaru wouldn't be selfish and endanger his mother and friends just to satisfy his own curiosity.

What use would it be to find his father only for the very planet and people the man loved so dearly to be destroyed?

And yet…

"Rockman~!"

* * *

Tsukasa didn't exactly know where he was walking right now. He just suddenly had the impulse to go out walking with no set designation in mind. Without a care they boy popped in his ear buds and started playing a random song from his Wave Scanner, not caring what it was as long as it successfully blocked out the world.

Tsukasa frowned a bit as he walked; normally he didn't listen to his music nearly as much as he did now. It seemed to be in correlation with his memory gaps, the more he had the more wanted to block out the world. Yet despite how much he should be worried about said memory gaps he couldn't even bring himself to truly care.

One that he had the best memory of was when he took Subaru to his special place on Dream Island. The brunet had left and Tsukasa remembered feeling sad; though over what was unknown. And then next thing he knew he was waking up in his own bed with the only thing different than normal being the mess of various junk-food wrappers scattered about.

It should bother him; this wasn't like falling asleep on the couch and waking up in his bed. The trek back home from Dream Island wasn't exactly short what with needing to not only take a quick boat ride but also change Skylines and then buses twice? Yet the more he thought about them the less he actually cared until they didn't matter; they were just something he now thought of in vague passing with an odd smile for whatever reason.

The green haired boy twisted one wire around his finger as he thought. Of course there were wireless headphones but some people preferred the old fashioned ones or simple needed the wires so they could actually keep up with the ear buds. Tsukasa somehow found himself amused by the thought since he was always losing things now a day it seemed. First cheap ear buds even with the wires, and now hours of the day and pieces of his memory?

Maybe he really was going mental.

There was always the chance that it could be his old condition rearing its ugly head once again. But just as quickly that thought was put down; if it was that then Tsukasa _knew_ he'd know because he wouldn't be allowed to _not_ know. This was an extreme disappointment for the Tsukasa, since he'd be happy to have him back if that'd fix things. Better the evil, no; better the demon you know than some unknown quarry.

Least with his old 'demon' he was actually safer (most of the time) than he'd be on his own.

Tsukasa was cut from his musings as suddenly his Wave Scanner stopped playing whatever song it was on for absolutely no reason. He looked down at the device in annoyance, ready to make the blasted and old thing play once more when something caught his eye.

Tsukasa's eyes widened a bit as he saw the entrance to an extremely impressive garden; even the front arch was made from a perfectly trimmed hedge with other hedges forming perfectly straight paths. Without even thinking he turned and walked into the garden, admiring the beauty and craftsmanship. Despite the branching pathways Tsukasa saw he kept moving straight down the main path, wanting to see what was at the end.

After a moment the bushes turned outward and reviled an extremely large courtyard considering that this was just outside of downtown Kodama. The stonework was simple yet held a pattern that naturally drew one's eyes to the massive hedges that had been trimmed to form surprisingly life-like animals, most of them several times Tsukasa's height.

Tsukasa also saw the beautiful red-bricked building before him. Tsukasa stared at it for several moments before he actually managed to realize that the structure before him was a _house_, not some public complex like the lack of fence suggested.

"…I shouldn't be here then, what if they think I'm trespassing or something…" Tsukasa started to turn and leave. He didn't know what came over him, just assuming that the property was open to the public simply because there wasn't a fence guarding their front lawn? Not everyone felt the need to have a fence; this was just a larger scale lawn with very trusting land owners.

Tsukasa stopped and decided to take one last look at the beautiful front of the house. While doing this his sight almost instantly locked onto a dainty little glass table obviously meant for one or two people to sit at and eat on a pleasant day. Sitting on that table, however, was a thin crystal vase, a single white flower sitting proudly in it.

Tsukasa's eyes widened as he recognized the flower, even from distance, "No way…A Kadupul flower?"

Unable to resist even the remote chance that he could see such a rare flower Tsukasa hesitantly walked over to the table. The closer he got the more his hesitation seemed to melt away and suddenly Tsukasa was leaning over the table, fingers just brushing the moon white petals as if it'd fall apart even he even breathed on it.

Flawless white petals surrounded the wispy creamy strands in the center almost protectively. Additional thinner yellow petals reached out, a red tint on their underside provided shocking contrast to the almost unnaturally white flower.

Yet despite all its beauty Tsukasa's smile fell after a moment of the most delicate inspection he'd ever done. Even as he felt disappointment wash over him Tsukasa made a point of being extremely careful in removing his hand from the flower.

It was almost a perfect replica of a Kadupul flower, so it could almost as fragile as they were.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a rough voice called suddenly, making Tsukasa jump a bit.

Silently cursing himself for not leaving as soon as he realized he was trespassing Tsukasa slowly turned around to see the man who'd caught him 'in the act' so to speak. The man was obviously the gardener what with the pocketed green smock and gloves he wore; his skin a healthy tan though that highlighted the scar on his face even more.

Juro Ogami gave the green haired boy an annoyed look, casually flicking off the electric gardening sheers (they didn't work any better than traditional ones but they did at least last longer). Juro grumbled something under his breath and made a mental note to ask his employer to install at least a basic fence. He was getting tired of chasing kids out and cleaning up after they messed with the planets.

"Uh…I was just looking at this flower here…I thought it was a Kadupul flower but then realized it wasn't so…Sorry for trespassing," Tsukasa apologized, hoping the man before him wouldn't be to mad.

Juro gave the boy a questioning look, "You weren't damaging it, were you?"

"No, not at all! I, well, hope to be a botanist or something like that one day so of course I'd not hurt it."

Juro looked over the relatively scrawny boy before him, trying to decide what to do. Finally after a moment the man let out a sigh, "Well that's not a Kadupul flower, it's a plant that was bread and altered to look almost exactly like it so people could finally have as close to the real thing as possible."

"I figured it was something like that. Even now people can hardly cut them free without instantly killing them and then they still die in a few hours," Tsukasa confirmed with a nod, not noticing that the gardener was rather impressed, "Sorry again for trespassing, I don't really know what came over me…"

"It's fine really, just tired of those…darn kids coming here and messing with my sculptures. It's more or less become a second duty of mine to chase off anyone causing trouble," Juro complained, though it was more to himself.

"I can see why that'd be frustrating, making these can't be easy," Tsukasa confirmed and gave another look to the sculptures around him.

"They aren't! I get especially mad when those blasted kids mess with the ones I worked extra hard on so that she'd be impressed and…" Juro quickly cut himself off, not wanting to go off on a rant to a kid he didn't even know.

Tsukasa just blinked as Juro gave an awkward smile, "So uh…what's your name?"

"You can just call me Juro I guess. Anyway, it's nice to see that you have an interest in plants. It's not that often you see a boy these days that actually respects nature," Juro said.

Tsukasa nodded, not sure what to say now. He hadn't expected to come here and make acquaintances with a complete stranger who worked at the home he was technically trespassing on. And yet he had no drive to leave, at least not until he asked a question that'd been bugging him for some reason.

"So…what made you move to Kodama?" Tsukasa asked, feeling more than a little awkward at the odd look Juro was giving him now, "W-well I just noticed that you don't seem to be from around here? You just, uh, don't seem like you'd move to or stay in a city (even if it's still called a town for whatever reason) if you like plants and flowers and…"

"Well I did move here a little less than a year ago. No idea why, I just felt like I should come here so I did. Lucky I actually managed to get a job I like and that I'm good at…" Juro explained while also mentally reminding himself that that was why trying to hit on his employers daughter was a bad idea.

Silence reigned for several moments. Tsukasa wasn't sure if he should just leave or wait for the gardener to tell him to leave; though at this rate it'd be the later. It wasn't like he had anything else to do but it would be rude to stay any longer than he was wanted but at the same time rude to just leave.

Juro wasn't entirely sure what to do but didn't have the heart to kick the boy out just yet. Even if he wasn't meaning to the green haired boy was pulling off one of the best 'kicked puppy' looks Juro had ever seen.

"So…you like the Kadupul flower?" Juro finally asked, deciding he'd talk to the boy and hope the child would get bored and leave on his own. Despite what some of the boys who snuck in would claim Juro didn't enjoy yelling at children all the time.

"Well, I've always liked the Kadupul flower. The plant and bud itself aren't all that pretty and don't give any hint to just how amazing the flower within is. I think it's one of the most beautiful flowers there is, it's a shame it only gets to show its true beauty for such a short time after taking months to bloom," Tsukasa paused as he though over the flower for a second, "I guess that's what makes it so beautiful; all that waiting only to see that flower for a brief moment, but I bet it's worth the effort in the end."

* * *

Subaru was jerked form his thoughts as he heard his name suddenly being called over the coms, the voice instantly recognized as Harp Note. A moment later Subaru found himself turning so he could properly see Harp Note as she sat down next to him on the 'wing'.

"So this is where you were, huh?" Misora asked using the coms and only received a nod.

Misora hummed a tune to herself and left the coms open so Subaru could hear the relaxing sound. The blond girl didn't stop even after she reached the end since Subaru hadn't closed the channel, which had to mean that he at least didn't mind the tune. A few more minutes went by like this before Subaru finally felt uncomfortable.

"Why are you here, Harp Note?" Subaru finally asked the girl.

Misora shrugged, "I don't know, I just…thought that'd you'd need someone to talk to maybe? I know you can't be feeling too good since Gemini Spark apparently knows who you are…"

"He knows who you are to, right?"

A nod and Harp added, "And Cygnus Wing to at the very least."

"I just…how did he find out?" Subaru asked himself more than the pair next to him, wondering where he was careless, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, how do you think they found out about you?"

Misora and Harp were silent for several moments and Subaru wondered if he'd said something wrong. But then Harp finally spoke, "That'd be my fault. Before I defected from them I tried to form a parasitic Denpa-henkan, but I could only succeeded in keeping her unaware for short amounts of time and even that didn't work after a few times. But that was enough to at least inform them of my compatible human's identity."

Subaru nodded slowly.

Finally fed up with Subaru's constant worrying War-Rock decided to put and end to this, "Ok look Su…Rockman. Just because Gemini Spark knows who you are doesn't mean he's going to attack your family anytime soon. The best thing you can do is defeat him before he even gets the chance to!"

"And why wouldn't he? I should be home right now, he could be attacking my mother right now and I'd never know until it was too late!" Subaru countered, deciding he should do just that and getting up.

"Just wait a second, he couldn't attack now because…uh…"

"Oh shush War-Rock, you're no good at these things," Harp said before addressing Subaru, "It's true that Gemini Spark and anyone else who knows could attack at any minute, but he won't."

"And why not?"

"It's the same reason why he hasn't attacked my partner even when he's probably known about her far longer," Subaru paused at that, not having thought about why that was, "In reality the longer this mission takes, the more FMs that are defeated by us and the more of a struggle we put up before they win, which they won't, the more credit they get. Gemini Spark and Cygnus Wing haven't been doing nearly as much as they could, why? Because if they are the only two to not have been truly defeated at the supposed end of all this then they'll get almost all the credit. Our supposedly 'useless' struggle would only get them more rewards and praise if they could actually win against us. Until he deems that it is time to 'end' this he'll only be collecting information on us so they can attack as effectively as possible."

Subaru stared at Harp in surprise having never thought about any of that. In hindsight he really should have been wondering things like that the whole time yet somehow it'd slipped his mind. When it was explained that way it made sense. Gemini Spark's fights before had been for either show or to collect information; only trying to actually end their lives if the chance presented itself or he was just mad.

"That's exactly what I was going to say, but you interrupted me, Harp!" War-Rock said after a moment.

"No you weren't, and you know it."

"Yes I was!"

Misora ignored the bickering FMs, "So…what are you doing out here?"

"…I like to stargaze and you really don't get much better than this…" Subaru said after a moment with a shrug. It was probably a bit extreme to go into space just to stargaze but considering how easy it was now…it was just so calm out here, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh well…I knew that you'd be bothered over what happened last week since you didn't have Harp to explain the reason why you shouldn't worry yourself sick just yet. Not that you shouldn't worry that an insane killer knows who you really are who your family is and…that came out wrong…"Misora let out a nervous laugh before deciding to start again, "I just saw you heading up the direct Wave Road so I figured I'd follow and well…here I am."

Subaru smiled as the girl next to him attempted to explain herself without sounding awkward. Misora saw his smile and finally stopped trying to justify her reasoning, the two of them listening to War-Rock and Harp bicker for a bit.

After a moment Misora 'muted' the two (something Harp had showed her how to mentally trigger) making Subaru blink at the sudden silence.

"So…you stargaze a lot, right?"

Subaru nodded, "Yeah, I do it all the time, it's kinda my hobby I guess."

"Other than fighting off evil aliens ever weekend?"

"I wouldn't say it's _every_ week…Probably averages to every other weekend I guess. And sadly they don't attack just on the weekends either," Subaru replied, and Misora giggled at the absolutely nonchalant way he said it. Somehow being involved in a few of the fights and knowing just how intense they got made it even funnier.

"Only every other week eh? With the way people in Kodama talk it almost seems like every day, though I wouldn't know since I'm not around that much…sorry about that," Misora grimaced as she remembered her less than perfect appearance rate.

"It's fine, at least you do show up and you can fight well enough that it's not like you're a liability. And you'll be able to show up more once Harp gets better at communicating us all, right?"

"She's increased it a bit; nearly 1,200 miles now," Misora saw Subaru's face perk up and sighed, "It's not nearly as much as you think. If we all lived nearby then yeah but since I, uh, move around a lot, it's not enough yet." It was only about a third of what was needed for concerts in Europe or the Americas.

"Oh," Subaru said, trying to not sound too disappointed. It was hard to adjust his perception of distance since suddenly they could zip around the world in a few seconds. But even then that meant that she'd have to be practically on other side of the world, "Then why not try and not move around as much? I guess if you can't really help it then there's nothing you can do but even then…how hard is it to stay within 1,100 miles of Kodama?"

Misora smiled a bit at that and had to resist mentioning just how hard it was for her. After the initial testing Harp had been having trouble increasing the range despite how easy it should be. Harp had thought she was being hopeful when she said they could possible get nearly a thousand miles, but right off the bat she managed to get just short of 1,100 miles.

Yet after that amazing success Harp had made hardly any improvement (in her own mind at least). The hard part was establishing the initial connection, expanding it was supposed to be easy, especially since she should be able to use the Wave Roads and connections to her advantage.

"Only a hundred miles added on Harp?" War-Rock teased, though he was secretly worrying a bit. By now Harp should have almost doubled the range at least, especially since the three of them were powerful and all had at least some experience with connections.

"Be quiet War-Rock, it's not like you've helped," Harp snapped; she didn't appreciate people making fun of her communication skills since she prided herself on them, "I just can't seem to sync with the wave pattern of this planet. I have no idea what's preventing it so I can't even begin to fix it. It's obviously something so small I can't catch it until I know what I'm looking for."

War-Rock just 'shrugged'; like he knew what was wrong. The detailed and delicate work with energy patterns that made up forming communications of any kind irritated him.

"So you stargaze a lot?" Misora asked after a pause, "So maybe you could help me…identify some of the constellations? I, well…I'm not very good at finding them and I think they'd help me travel any Wave Roads when it's night…'

Subaru shrugged, "Sure. Well you see that star right there?"

"The one that's a bit brighter than the others?" Misora asked as she pointed to where Subaru and indicated.

"Yeah, it's the North Star. If your trying to find anything else it's a good place to start. The North Star forms the very end of the handle of the Little Dipper. And the Big Dipper is just across from it, right about…there. Yeah, there."

Subaru continued to educate Misora in his rather extensive knowledge of the stars all around them, glad they had practically a 360 view so it was easy find any star quickly. Misora tried to learn as best as she could, though she often found herself agree when she really didn't see the constellation in its entirety, instead letting the boy next to her ramble off whatever various facts that came to his mind.

Subaru didn't mind or even notice; he was more than happy to take his mind off what had recently been happening. And Misora hardly cared that the brunet kept stating random facts she wouldn't remember five minutes from now, just glad to have a moment away from her overly exciting life.

* * *

**A lot more to get into as things enter this 'lull' before the fighting picks up again. But extremely important things will be happening. In fact, a lot of things will be happening along with a few explanations. **


	21. New Plans

Chapter 21: New Plans

**God I have a **_**lot**_** more building than I originally thought; this will take a while to get out so it still makes sense. **

**LunaClefairy: yes, Phantom is here along with other character equivalent, even if you won't see much of them. And Subaru and Misora; pointless fluff that will grow eventually.**

**Matteso585****: Just think about who Gemini is and the cannon anime and it should be obvious.**

**Ngray651: Subaru doesn't want to know because he doesn't want to not trust War-Rock and thus not be able to be easier to defeat (along with the fact that War-Rock wouldn't have told him everything anyway). There's a lot at stake. And why War-Rock doesn't just flat out tell the truth of what happened to his father will be told later; it's a tad bit more complicated in my version. **

**Marche: I'm not, though I do wonder why you keep posting that on various fanfictions.**

**o-o: You have a lot of foresight because things will become very complex very soon. Phantom's from the Zero series and I only go to a character's POV if they have something that needs to be shown.**

* * *

"Get _back_ here!"

"Then why don't you catch me already, aren't you supposed to be fast?"

Tamotsu growled and launched himself at the orange-haired boy before him using his speed to his advantage. He really would've caught the smaller boy if Hiroki hadn't turned himself invisible at that exact moment and literally slipped through his fingers. Tamotsu caught himself before he could fall and glared as he felt his fingers just brush the slippery edge of armor.

"Tamotsu," Zero tried only to be ignored.

"You're so slow~" Hiroki teased from where he'd reappeared on an adjacent Wave Road. It was a complete lie but it definitely succeeded in further enraging the blond.

"Tamotsu," Zero tried again with roughly the same results.

The blond in question ignored the unamused tone Zero was using and leapt so he was on a closer Wave Road. Using a connecting pathway he managed to get in front of Hiroki even if it wouldn't do much. He was proved a second later as the navy armored boy waved before zipping down the Wave Road in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Tamotsu followed knowing he could catch up quickly since he really _was_ faster. If Hiroki wasn't so good at dodging and didn't have those jets along with his temporary invisibility then he'd have been caught long ago.

Zero just sighed and wished his partner didn't take so much offence to people making fun of his hair. It was ridiculously long and served absolutely no purpose other than to 'look pretty' and Tamotsu was _extremely_ lucky that the Denpa surrounding it prevented it from being caught on anything.

Hiroki suddenly turned sharply off the Wave Road just as Tamotsu was nearly on the boy, the jets activating and propelling him towards a faraway Wave Road that Tamotsu had no hope of reaching. Stumbling a bit, Hiroki turned around and waved at Tamotsu happily, ignoring the glare he was receiving.

"…Weren't we just going to find Axl Trigger and talk to him," Zero said calmly despite the frustration he was feeling, "And _not_ chase after him and make a fool of yourself?"

"Hey, he started running from us so don't blame me!" Tamotsu snapped.

Hiroki just watched with a smirk as the blond continued to argue with his FM partner. As much as he'd like to go talk to, well, any of the others, Axl seemed to have other ideas. Unless it was necessary he did _not_ want to go near another FM life form even if they were bound to another human. Hiroki was good at countering Axl's natural fears but even he had a limit.

Hiroki absently ran a finger over where the visor parted and felt the slightly uneven surface of the temporary scare he now sported. Why the scar on Axl's chest ended up on his face he still didn't know but since it didn't leave a mark afterwards did it really matter?

Hiroki just gave the bickering pair (even if he could only hear one side of the conversation) one last look before taking off. It'd take a while to be found again, especially with Axl keeping a look out now.

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Gorida," The woman before him said; adjusting the bun in her hair again even though it was still perfect before walking out. Her broad shouldered partner (who looked more like a linebacker than a government worker) nodded before following out behind her.

Gorida waited a good thirty seconds to make sure that they weren't about to double back on hi before he finally let the plastered-on smile slip off. He knew it was only a matter of time before the national government finally got itself off its sorry ass and decided to start taking measures to at least attempt something. Oh sure it had been providing all but bottomless funding for city repairs and weapon development but beyond that?

Nothing.

Well now Gorida found himself seriously wishing they'd stay out now, a far cry from his opinion only a month or so before. As horrible as it was to acknowledge that they were now relying on children to stop intergalactic enemies, it _worked._ The four children had yet to truly lose a fight; the worse only being when the FM life forms got away with their hosts. Not to mention that the public absolutely loved them, eating up anything that was related to them. The extremely positive relationship with the public more or less made them untouchable now.

But apparently Gemini Spark's combined attack was more disturbing that he'd thought.

Gemini White had outright attacked a completely innocent civilian, taking a sick pleasure in making it as grisly as possible so the effect lasted, which it did. In the end he was still defeated but that didn't change the shock the public felt.

Their new heroes could only protect them so well, which was a wake-up call to that this wasn't just some kids show where everything always ended well.

In these attacks people had died. Not very many considering the scale of some of them, but they had still died. Roughly a handful of people died from falling debree or the after effects of attacks, though far more people were just injured.

This man hadn't died at least. He had internal organ damage, severe blood loss and his spin was severed so he was paralyzed from the waist down. Organs had either been repaired or replaced, and once he was healed they planned to start trying to reconstruct his spine since it was a completely clean cut which meant he had a good chance of being able to at least limp again.

It was rather disturbing to know that Gemini White had been truthful when he told the crowd that the man would live if they helped him now. It showed he was someone who knew exactly how much damage the human body could take and would exploit that as much as he could.

And there was a big difference in someone being killed by random falling debris and actually being outright attacked. Even if people managed to get over the incident rather quickly all things considered, you could still feel the fear and discomfort every time the subject was brought up. So the government finally decided to stop twiddling its thumbs and hoping that the threat would either be killed or just go away and actually take action.

And Gorida almost lost it when he saw what they wanted.

The original plan had been to give the entire Satellite Police force an overhaul and then some. For whatever reason the bureaucrats just didn't get that conventional weapons did _not_ work, and just getting a bigger version of said weapon wasn't about to help anyone except the people that were paid to do city repairs.

Case in point: Gemini Black vs. X-Plane.

There was no challenge, and the damn plane was only used to mix up the battle fields. Up until he and Zero Blade had been thrown off the two hadn't even missed a beat in trying to kill each other. Impressive definitely, but it also scared a lot of people for good reason. Presenting the combined information and theories that AMAKEN and NAZA and other companies that Gorida had never heard of had come up with quickly disperse that plan, and the discussion was ended with minimal changes made.

Well just under a week later the two government workers showed up with a new, far less 'panic plan'. It nearly made Gorida's jaw drop, but like he was about to argue when he just got nearly everything he could possible want handed to him on a silver platter.

Probably the most important thing was that he was going to be left in charge; in fact he pretty much _was_ the boss now in everything but name now. It apparently had something to do with his 'relations with the four vigilantes'; for some reason people thought they were friends or at least acquaintances now since he'd managed to at least get some information out of them. The second thing nearly had Gorida smiling like a ten year old at the mere thought.

Shiny new police cars with all the bells and whistles, _including_ hover feature. It wasn't like hovering technology wasn't readily available, it was just that it was extremely expensive and putting that money into police cars for a city were cars were there were now improv weapons didn't seem very smart. But they'd certainly help them get to literally go over anything that was blocking their paths. It'd be a few weeks before they got them sadly, but it was something.

They still got new weapons for all the good they'd do, but it was the thought that counted really. At least putting up a good image was key to keeping peace; if they seemed incompetent then there was no doubt people would panic. Reinstall the public's faith in its own law enforcement and protecting people efficiently once again was vital.

There was one catch however; there always was.

Gorida would have to do his hardest to talk to any and all of the children as much as possible now and get as much information as he could. Dr. Hikari to; as soon as the doctors would let him since it was becoming more and more obvious that the three most important satellites they used seemed to have more than a few extra features never mentioned in the manuals.

* * *

A Denpa-henkaned Tamotsu sat on the edge of a particularly tall building in Kodama with his head resting on his hand as he glared at nothing in particular. After a moment he caught sight of a random Denpa-virus milling mindlessly about on a Wave Road some ways away from him; obviously looking for another source to help sustain it. He watched the little black virus for a minute until it started to wander away from him.

In a second and a half and without having to even really move Tamotsu had flung the Triple Rod at the unsuspecting black and yellow virus. The thing was deleted in a shower of Denpa as it was stuck squarely in the side by the green tip of the weapon.

"You're getter faster and you didn't miss this time," Zero commented, causing the smile to slowly slide of Tamotsu's face, "But taking out your frustration on whatever helpless Denpa-virus that happens to pass by isn't going to help."

"I'm not in the mood so shut up," Tamotsu said; still angry after their unsuccessful attempt to track down the orange haired boy.

Any attempt to converse with Axl Trigger had ended horribly and more or less amounted to nothing. Despite how much the boy stuck out and how little he did to conceal himself he was amazingly hard to find when he wanted to be. Combine that with invisibility and the fact that he could jet around to increase jump distance to get away faster and suddenly what should have been an easy person to track and catch became next to impossible.

What really irritated Tamotsu however was that it was a _game_ to the newly dubbed Axl Trigger. At first it'd obviously been a request from his FM partner since the two had a quick conversation before the chase had really begun, but now it was just for the sake of having a challenge. The past few hours had been filled with taunts and near-catches, quickly turning what was supposed to be a civil conversation into one with Tamotsu spewing various threats at the boy while trying to pin said boy down, only receiving laughing in his face for all his efforts.

Zero was obviously disappointed that a mere child who was obviously only trying to have a good time managed to get the blond so worked up. Tamotsu was less than pleased that the past few hours had amounted to nothing but a bruised ego and Zero shaking his head.

"Wouldn't you like to hear my idea?" Zero asked, and decided to continue when he received no protests, "In order to stay hidden, the boy's FM partner would have to hide within his Transfer. I could just investigate people's Transfers instead."

"Ok two things wrong with that plan," Tamotsu said, "One; that's a _lot_ of Transfers, and two; pretty sure that's illegal."

"There is no law against such an act and it's not like I would be stealing or damaging their information so no one would know," Zero explained, ignoring the sarcastic commentary Tamotsu was making, "And I'd only have to check the Transfers of those around this 'Axl Trigger's age and build."

"What do you mean by 'build'?"

"He's rather short if you look past his armor. And any personality traits you'd think would help in locating him would be useful as well," Zero said, already thinking of roughly what Axl Trigger would look while not Denpa-henkaned. The hair could be any color or length sadly, but body build was at least something to go on and possible matching voice types...

Tamotsu thought about the boy they'd been hopelessly chasing and all the traits he'd displayed. After a minute of thinking Tamotsu stood up and casually walked to the other side of the building. Without a care in the world he stepped off the building and plumped to the ground without even the slightest hint of fear.

On landing Tamotsu only needed to bend his knees to absorb the shock of falling several dozen stories, once again very glad that fall damage was the very first thing that was accounted for in a Denpa-henkan. With only the slightest ache in his knees that would fade within the next ten seconds Tamotsu dismissed the Denpa-henkan and causally walked out of the alleyway, no one even suspecting who he'd been only a moment before.

"I have some ideas where he might go."

"We can search tomorrow Tamotsu," Zero said after a moment, "Exhausting yourself and wasting energy needlessly will only end badly you know."

* * *

Misora took a moment to stretch to relive the tension she had from the odd feeling she got while using the direct Wave Road. She gave the blue tinted road a look; when she'd truly gone up it the first time she felt…uneasy. Like she wasn't really wanted but was being tolerated because it was necessary. While she was traveling up to follow Rockman she had constantly felt like she would be thrown off if she did anything out of line.

"What are you thinking about, Harp Note?" Subaru asked when he saw that the girl seemed to be thinking after she stretched.

"Oh, um….just how cool it is to go into space. Now I regret not doing it earlier; it's defiantly a good way to escape, well, life in general," Misora said deciding to not mention that the entire reason she hadn't gone up before now was because of how uncomfortable that Wave Road felt. She knew that Harp felt even worse yet forever reason the trip down wasn't half as bad since she'd hardly felt a thing; just enough to keep her a bit tense and apprehensive.

"Yeah I know right? But do you really have to go?" Subaru asked. He liked talking to her since she helped to talk his mind off everything and it just felt nice to talk to someone normally. Despite who they were and what they did they only ended up talking about normal things after Subaru stopped what was quickly becoming a one-sided conversation on constellations and stars.

Subaru let it slip that his father was missing and his mother, even if she acted like she was fine, was taking it hard. She probably kept it together only because he was with her which was ironic since Subaru kept it together so he could take care of her. Misora had instantly empathized with him; even if she did outright say it apparently her mother had passed away a while ago.

So she didn't do what everyone else did and say 'I'm so sorry,' or something along those lines because what did she have to be sorry for? It wasn't her fault that his father was missing and apologizing needlessly did nothing to comfort someone who'd obviously been hearing it for months now. Instead she was the perfect listener and let Subaru talk as much or little as he wanted, and he in turn listened to her.

Having someone to talk to who actually understood what you were feeling was a million times better than someone saying 'I'm sorry' out of pity alone.

Subaru wished that he knew who Harp Note really was; he actually wanted a friend like her.

"Yeah, I do," A mischievous smile started to work its way onto her face, "My…caretaker is probably having a panic attack as to where I am right now. I said I'd be back in an hour and it's been almost three."

"Careful, you wouldn't want to worry the man to death…yet," Harp added and Misora smiled as she thought just how her manager must be feeling now.

"And you say I'm mean, Harp," War-Rock muttered to himself.

Subaru ignored War-Rock and instead nodded as Misora turned to leave, "Don't get lost!"

It was embarrassingly easy to get lost on the higher up Wave Roads since they all crisscrossed and often led to random locations or doubled back on themselves. Even with the ability to fly around the world in seconds it could take forever to get anywhere if you just kept going in circles.

"I won't~!"

Misora easily glided along the Wave Road as she made her way to the Americas where she currently was for a spring break concert tour. Even though her manager had doubtlessly been worrying for nearly two hours the girl didn't increase her speed past the slow pace she was at now (in relative terms). She twisted a bit and played with the golden pathway of light's slight anti-gravity properties, though it was nothing like being in space was.

Harp noticed Misora didn't seem to really be paying attention, "What are you thinking about, Misora?"

"Just about Rockman and…"

Harp cut Misora off, "You seem to like him well enough."

"Well, yeah. He's nice and actually understands how I feel. I'm so tired of people treating me like I'm something more than a normal person but I don't want to stop singing…I just like the change in treatment and being understood I guess," Misora answered and Harp smirked.

"So you like him. Or do you _like_ him?"

Misora managed to not blush, "Harp! That wasn't what I meant and you know it!"

Harp just laughed, "Oh I know, I know. I just couldn't help it since it's so easy to interpret it that way. I'd actually think that myself if I didn't know any better. Now what were you trying to say?"

"Just how Rockman seems nice enough and I'd like to make a friend with someone who didn't ogle over me. But what if he happens to be a fan and knowing who I am changes everything…How would I even go about tell him anyway?"

"Oh stop worrying Misora; you're being a bit of a hypocrite," Harp said, "And you could just outright tell him. Or of you feel like being creative you could just hand him a concert ticket and a VIP pass and wait for his reaction."

Misora smiled as she thought over how that would go.

"Heh. Maybe."

* * *

Subaru walked down the streets without a care for where he was going, glad that there weren't many people out today. Even with his spirits lifted from his talk with Harp Note he still felt uneasy. Just because Harp said that Gemini Spark wouldn't use his mother as leverage she had also indirectly said that he would when he finally got fed up with this mission. But just how long would that be; a few more weeks, months, years possibly?

And if it did come down to it, what would he chose?

Logic would state the Earth, especially considering that his mother couldn't live without the planet. But even then the mere idea of just having to choose was enough horrify Subaru. It did; however, make a perfect distraction to the doubt Gemini White had tried to install in Subaru abut War-Rock, and the FM had absolutely no intention of bringing that back up.

War-Rock really wasn't ready to have that conversation with Subaru yet.

So Subaru would only grow stronger so next time they fought he'd be able to take down Gemini Spark without any trouble. Just because Gemini White said he'd destroy his host did not necessarily make it true and…

Subaru let out a gasp as he was roughly pulled back by his arm successfully stopping his walk. Turning around quickly, Subaru saw the large form of Gonta behind him and still maintain the somewhat harsh grip on the smaller boy's arm.

"What are you…"

"Good afternoon, Subaru," Luna said simply as she walked up from behind Gonta with Kizamaro following behind her, "I noticed that you were looking rather sad so I decided to see if anything was wrong."

Subaru raised an eyebrow, "Why do you even care?"

"Because; you've only been regularly attending school for a few weeks now. When you consider this break along with the fact that you seem to be having a dilemma right now I wouldn't want you to stop attending classes. It's only just now that we've been finally having a perfect attendance record you know."

"The fact that Luna is current class president and was actively trying to get you to go to school beforehand is good to have on record," Kizamaro added and pushed his glasses up, "It's very good for Luna to start obtaining such a record for when she plans to run for student body president."

"Right. Now let me go," Subaru demanded as he tried to free himself from Gonta's grip.

Gonta just smirked at the boy's futile efforts, "Not a chance!"

"Hey now-"

"Listen, Subaru," Luna interrupted before things could progress any farther, "If you see Sir Rockman you need to tell him that I have something for him, ok?"

Subaru looked at the blond oddly, wondering just what she had for him. After a moment he decided it couldn't hurt to at least ask, "Well what do you have for, er, Rockman?"

Luna had apparently been hoping for Subaru to ask her as she smiled before flashing something in front of Subaru's face. It took the brunet a moment to focus on the blue cards considering just how close they were being held to his face. When he was able to read what he realized were Battle Cards his eyes widened a bit at the powerful cards.

Seeing that the boy knew just what she was holding in her hands Luna smiled before casually pulling them away. She casually looked through the Battle Cards, "I figured I could repay Sir Rockman for saving me by helping him get better Battle Cards. It's the least I can do for my hero~!"

"H-Hero?" Subaru stuttered.

"Of course, he's been helping and saving people so he's a hero and he's _my_ hero!" Luna snapped before letting out a huff, "Just because you're some lame slacker doesn't mean everyone else is! Other people are out there risking their lives every day it seems, the least you could do is fulfill your own responsibilities."

"Oh if only she knew…" War-Rock chuckled to himself.

"Did you say something?" Gonta asked Subaru.

"No!" Subaru answered a little too quickly and only received an accusing glare from the larger boy.

"I know you said something!" Gonta accused and tightened his grip on Subaru's arm.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Not the brightest is he?"

Subaru really wished he could shut War-Rock up because he was _not_ helping.

"What did you say?" Gonta said and tried to look threatening to Subaru though he failed miserably considering everything that had happened to the brunet.

"I didn't say anything, can you let go of my arm now?" Subaru asked as calmly as he could manage. He didn't want to get into a fight with someone nearly twice his size considering he didn't have all the nice superpowers to aid him.

"Not until Luna tells me to…" Gonta started.

Subaru's arm (or more like Transfer) suddenly moved itself hard enough that it yanked cleanly out of Gonta's hands. The larger boy blinked at the sudden show of strength but didn't think much about it and only focused on trying to catch the smaller boy. Subaru saw Gonta trying to catch him again and quickly pushed the larger boy away from him.

Gonta was sent sprawling from the unintentional force and ended up landing on Kizamaro, nearly crushing the poor boy. Subaru blinked at having so easily shoved away someone nearly twice his size but quickly figured that War-Rock had made him apply more force than he first assumed.

"I…have to go," Subaru quickly said and made sure that he was gone before Gonta could recover.

"Hey-!"

"Just wait a minute Subaru!" Luna shouted after the boy only to be ignored, "Subaru! Oh that idiot…Gonta stop crushing Kizamaro!"

Gonta stood up while rubbing the place on his front where Subaru had shoved him. Ignoring the surprisingly harsh sting Gonta turned around and more or less peeled Kizamaro off the ground. Holding the short boy up by one hand, Gonta placed the thankfully not broken glasses back on Kizamaro's face before setting him back down.

Kizamaro stumbled a bit but managed to not fall and stand steady after a moment, "T-Thank you Gonta…"

"I can't believe that you let Subaru push you around so easily, I thought you were tougher than that!" Luna said.

"Hey, it's not my fault; he's stronger than he looks you know!" he defended.

"Unlike you, Subaru must have an extremely high muscle to fat ratio since he's so much shorter than you are. Which would mean that he's stronger than you even though you're much larger than he is and…"

Luna stopped listening to Kizamaro rambling off various facts and reasons why Subaru could be that strong while simultaneously insulting Gonta in subtle ways. The short boy was very lucky that Gonta wasn't truly paying attention either.

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable doing this, War-Rock…" Subaru complained weakly from where he stood on the War-Road.

The FM attached to his arm just rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a wuss, that Luna girl was going to give you more cards right? So just take them now because your deck sucks."

"I know that! It's just…what we drop down in front of her in the middle of the street and demand the Battle Cards?" Subaru casually shot a Denpa-virus that had gotten too close to him for all the good it'd do in the long run considering their numbers.

It was amazing just how many Denpa-viruses there were everywhere even if most of them were laughably weak. In fact as he watched Subaru could see a few get fired by the natural safe guards that surrounded pretty much anything electronic. The only time they were dangerous would been in massive groups or the freaky Virus-humans that had just randomly stopped appearing.

"If you won't do it then I will, don't you want better weapons?" War-Rock said.

"Well yes but-Whoa!"

Subaru was cut off as a dark blur slammed into him. The force was enough to knock the boy clean off the Wave Road and Subaru ended up pulling the one who'd crashed into him with him as he fell. There were several seconds of confusion before they both crashed down onto the streets below.

* * *

"Man, we're never going to find my Sir Rockman, are we?" Luna complained loudly, already feeling an ache building in her feet.

"Probably not," Gonta agreed without sounding to concerned.

Kizamaro didn't reply and continued to mutter to himself as he checked over several settings on his Transfer, "These readings _can't_ be right…"

Luna quickly rounded on the larger boy, "Hey, just what are you saying Gonta? You don't want us to find Sir Rockman?"

"N-No…It's just we've been looking for him for so long and I'm starting to get hungry so maybe we should take a rest and have a snack…"

"…Guys? I think we have a problem here," Kizamaro said worriedly.

"You're _always_ hungry Gonta!" Luna said, ignoring her diminutive companion.

"Hey, I'm not _always_ hungry!"

Luna scoffed, "Oh, and when would that be?"

"Guys?"

"Uh…" Gonta drew a blank.

"Hah, see you're always hungry or ready to eat! And because of that I'm not about to let you get away on preforming some exercise in exchange for eating tons of junk food. I'm not going to let you die from a heart attack because all you do is eat garbage and not exercises when you're not even in high school yet. Do you hear meEE-!"

Luna's rant quickly turned into a scream as something blue and apparently black ended up crashing into the pavement below. Luna just stared at what was actually two rather well known boys who'd literally fallen from the sky not five feet in front of her.

Hiroki had somehow ended up sprawled on his back on Subaru who had face planted into the ground. The orange haired boy laid there dazed for several moments until Axl's worry suddenly leaked over and force the boy awake.

Hiroki sat up slowly, "I'm fine, I'm fine Axl…Really need to work on breaking on those Wave Roads huh?"

"…If you don't get _off_ in the next five seconds…" War-Rock growled and lifted up Subaru's arm (in a very unnatural angle) so he could properly see the boy. Subaru was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Hiroki amazingly only just not realized that he was sitting on Subaru's back and Subaru was lucky he was as strong as he was or else the weight would've been damaging his spine. War-Rock continued to glare at the boy even if the 'I will hurt you' message he was trying to convey was lost on the boy.

"Oh hey, Rockman right?" Hiroki said without any attempt to get up, 'If you see that Zero blade guy you haven't seen me, ok? Kinda ticked him off earlier and I think he's going to-Ack!"

War-Rock was finally fed up with the boy's babbling and abruptly grabbed Hiroki's exposed bicep just light enough to _not_ saw through the grey suit. With an impressive amount of force considering the limits that Subaru's arm would bend War-Rock flung the orange-haired boy off the brunet.

Subaru was finally able to sit up properly and quickly scrambled so he was standing up. The brunet took a moment to dust himself off and looked over to where Hiroki had landed when War-Rock had thrown him. Hiroki just blinked at the seemingly upside-down world from where he had somehow ended up on his head with his back leaning on the (now slightly dented) side door of a car.

"Geeze War-Rock, you didn't have to throw him that hard…" Subaru said as he looked at the ten or so feet Hiroki had been flung.

"He was sitting on your back and knocked us off the damn Wave Road!" War-Rock countered.

"Well…"

"Sir Rockman~!"

Subaru blinked as Luna ran up to him, completely ignoring the couple of other people who were presant now staring at her, "Are you ok?"

Subaru opened his mouth only for War-Rock to answer, "Kid's fine. If something as lame as that could hurt him then he'd be dead long ago."

"Really, because you just feel out of the sky and…where that other boy go?" Subaru looked to the side to see that, yes, Hiroki had vanished in the few seconds Subaru had looked away. "Oh well that's not important right now because I have these for you!"

Luna quickly fished out two of her prized Battle Cards and held them out to Subaru with an expecting look on her face. Subaru hesitated for a moment as he looked between the cards and Luna's hopeful face (all the while trying to ignore the people who were staring). Finally he took the cards and looked over them, eyes widening a bit.

"Break Saber and Fokx-Fu 2?" Subaru read, thoroughly impressed with the power levels each read. He wasn't quite sure how 'Fokx-Fu 2' would work but even if the started power levels on the card weren't the only thinks dictating how much power they had (other factors being things like skill, accuracy, and how much power was used) but 180 had to do some good, right?

"Thank you…but aren't these really, really expensive?" Anything above common level began to really get expensive, cards with power levels over 150 were limited in distributing considering the damage they could cause to electronics if used poorly. Anything over 200 was extremely hard to get a hold of since there was a chance of real-world damage.

"Oh, it's no problem, really! I have plenty of money and you need them _way_ more than I do!" Luna quickly assured, "I mean with how much you put yourself in danger and how you protect everyone even though you get hurt…"

Luna was blushed a bit and Subaru found himself feeling a bit awkward. He absently sent the two new cards to his 'library' and his free hand quickly found itself rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. War-Rock rolled his eyes at his partner's behavior and refusal to bask in the praise he got for once.

"You saved my friend you know."

It took Subaru a moment to realize just what Luna was talking about, "Oh, it wasn't anything really, I did what I had to do and I had help you know. I wouldn't have been able to do it any other way."

"But you helped all those people; you've saved lives, including mine!" Luna argued.

"I couldn't let you, or anyone die when I could prevent it. I'm just trying to do what's right, there's really nothing to special about that. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"So you say…" War-Rock muttered to himself. Just because it was the right thing to do didn't mean that anyone else would be so willing to stick their necks out.

Another reason why children were so perfect for Denpa-henkan and why they were chosen if one was a compatible host. Not just their massive growth potential and ability to simply 'go with it' far better than adults, but simply because of their willingness to do something just because they wanted to. In most cases the world hadn't had a chance to crush their ideals or beliefs which meant that they were far more willing to fight for the simple reason of 'it's the right thing to do,' or 'to protect those I care for'.

"Sir Rockman…" Luna started.

"You don't have to call me 'Sir', I can't be much older than you," Subaru said, finally voicing his opinion on his new 'title'.

"But I want to!" Luna quickly replied before continuing, "You may say that what you do isn't special but it is! I…I could never fight like you do; I could never stand up against such creatures like you do! So don't you dare try and sell yourself short, because you're…"

"As touching as a scene this is, you're blocking traffic."

Both children quickly turned towards the voice and saw Detective Gorida standing there rather nonchalantly. Subaru registered his words and did a quick look around to see that, yes, he was blocking 'traffic' since a few people had formed a scattered circle around the two. Subaru felt himself starting blush a bit from embarrassment at having said those things in front of them and was very glad his visor helped most of it either blend or be hidden.

"Um…well…"

"Can't you just go away?" War-Rock complained, "If you're going to try and catch us again then you really need something better to do."

Gorida was hardly even phased by War-Rock anymore since that was admittedly one of the more normal (or at least consistent) things he had to deal with, "You…two are vigilantes who, despite all thing good things you've done, continue to get into the middle of police business. Not to mention you're obviously a minor and dealing with Denpa-viruses is serious business that only the Satellite Police should deal with."

"Hey, we need to kill those stupid things to you know! Battle Cards ain't cheap and since my partner is too much of a goodie two shoes to just take them we have to earn money somehow!" War-Rock snapped in annoyance.

"You're getting money from Denpa-viruses?" Gorida said in surprises, "Wait, you can actually retrieve stolen data from a Denpa-virus once you've deleted it?"

"Well yeah, it just kinda falls onto the Wave Road once the virus is deleted," Subaru explained, "And since we don't have any way to know where it came from…"

"So…you've been deleting Denpa-viruses in droves on the off chance they drop stolen money data, and then you _take_ said money and use it to buy more Battle Cards?" the detective pressed. The ability to retrieve stolen data even after deleting the Denpa-virus could be incredibly useful if they could replicate it.

"Uh…"

"And what's a Wave Road anyway?" He'd heard that term used a few times but when he looked nothing came up that could possibly be it.

Subaru was wondering just how he was supposed to explain Wave Roads to someone who never had seen them before or if he should even try and say what they really were. Thankfully it was Luna to the rescue.

"Hey, if the problem you have with Sir Rockman is him fighting Denpa-viruses for money so I can get him Battle Cards, then I can take care of that!" Luna pulled out another Battle Card, "I can give him all the rare Battle Cards he needs and he won't have to get in your way anymore."

Gorida looked over the 'Jet Attack 3' card with surprise, "How'd you get this?"

"I paid for it," was Luna's quick response before turning back to an uncomfortable Subaru, "So I believe that-Hey!"

He ignore the girl as he looked over the Battle Card and confirming that it really was real. Gonta saw this and stepped up while glaring at the detective, silently demanding the card back. Gorida saw this and, giving the card one last look, handed it back to Luna who snatched it quickly.

Detective Gorida wasn't even remotely surprised that Rockman had fled in that time. It would've been more of a surprise if he had stayed.

* * *

"This is an…interesting selection that King Cepheus sent us…" Gemini White said, looking over the four newly arrived FM life forms.

"Another Overdrive will be useful to us at least," Cygnus Wing commented idly and ignoring the snort Ox gave.

"I'll rip their cores out just like King Cepheus does except I'll be less…clean than he is," The blue FM known as Wolf growled.

"Yes, yes, we all know just how much you enjoy violence, Wolf," the head-like FM known as Crown said dismissingly. He was rather tired of hearing this since that'd all Wolf had said on the trip here. It made him even more glad King Cepheus had been willing to help them accelerate their trip to Earth.

"I still find it hard to believe that the traitors were able to give you so much trouble that you requested backup," A lavender female FM said.

"It is only because of the humans ability to hyper accelerate the long term effects of willing Denpa-henkan Ophiuchus," Gemini White replied, "Hence the new plan we have involving all of you."

"I still do not see the logic in this plan," Libra asked, "We now have two options we could pursue. A: Continue to attack like we have and be met with more failure, or B: Attack as one and overwhelm with a far higher chance of success."

Gemini White only gave Libra a rather disturbing smirk. Libra, however, refused to back down now even if his self-preservation instinct argued with him. Gemini could now only try and force submission with pure intimidation considering King Cepheus' not-so-subtle threat to his own general.

Getting no reaction managed to make the white FM's smirk falter for all of a second before her replied, "Libra, you aren't thinking long term. And remember than even a weak creature can become strong if its life is in danger, and I for one do _not_ want to see if Zero's host can control his Overdrive."

Cygnus Wing decided to finish, "Yes, we will be making them stronger. Yes we will be accelerating their growth even more. But everyone here knows what is at the end of any long-term Denpa-henkan, correct?"

Ever FM present nodded in silent agreement...except for one.

"Uh…I don't?" Their smallest member of their new group said questioningly as he raised a claw to draw even more attention to himself.

Gemini White turned to the rather young FM with a deceptively pleasant smile on his face hiding the dark amusement he felt at the FM's future plight. He was floating innocently in what had been declared 'Gemini Black's corner' (even if it wasn't a technical corner), completely unaware of the danger he was in.

Cancer was _very_ luck that Gemini White had sent his counterpart away for a minute so they could commence introductions and planning without having to worry about the black FM interrupting or just being annoying.

"Well, Cancer was it?" A nod of confirmation from the tiny FM, "Too much of anything is bad. It's similar to when there is too much energy in a certain place on Planet FM and everything starts to overload, you know about that right?"

It was a rare problem but one that Cancer knew very well, "The flowers start dying, just like in a Dead Zone. And FMs can become sick from too much energy."

Gemini White nodded, "Yes, the indicator flowers around the planet start to die along with the rest of our sparse organic life. Think of a human's body just like that. They can take in so much energy, amazing amounts really, and adapt to it so they don't die right away. But in the end…to much builds up and their bodies give out on them."

Gemini White continued, "Humans adapt and grow several times fast than any organic species we've ever met before. But that only means they'll reach the point where they cannot adapt and evolve fast enough to survive, just like any other species. In fact, they will only reach this point faster than ever, taking only a few months instead of years. I'm already seeing the signs you know."

"I believe there is a term for this. By forcing them to grow even faster we will force the traitors to also 'fly too close to the sun'. Then we only need to retrieve the key from whatever is left."

There was a rather foreboding silence as any doubts were put to rest with the plan. Gemini White didn't lie and didn't exaggerate unless it was needed to help himself. But even then, seeing signs as early as now?

It was hard to believe, but no one argued.

"Get the fuck out of my spot!"

Whatever tension and atmosphere Gemini White had created was instantly shattered as Gemini Black suddenly phased through a wall. See Cancer floating in 'his spot' the black FM grabbed the red and blue FM and flung him away so he hit Crown full in the face. Crown sputtered indignantly and Cancer took a moment to reoriented himself as Gemini Black make himself comfortable again.

"What was that for you jerk!" Cancer shouted as he flew up so he was in Gemini Black's face.

Gemini Black gave the yelling FM an unamused look before causally grabbing Cancer with his golden arm and applying pressure. Cancer let out a small squeak at this as started to sputter out random apologies; fully believing he was going to die now.

"Let him go Black," Gemini White commanded.

Gemini Black glared and resisted for a second, squeezing more and Cancer let out a yelp. But one red eye twitched and finally Cancer was released, quickly scrambling away from the irritated FM.

"What the hell is he to you, White?" Gemini Black asked.

"He is our new… messenger. Though he can't send messages like Harp using the Wave Roads to send frequencies, he is small enough to be able to latch onto the tiny connection that King Cepheus has given us. Using that he can travel to Planet FM in roughly a day instead of the weeks it would take us."

Gemini Black just huffed at the explanation, muttering something rather unpleasant under his breath. Feeling more confident, Cancer pointed a claw a the resting FM.

"Hear that? I serve a key role in this mission, so you have to respect me, you hear?"

Gemini Black glared at Cancer and successfully silenced the small FM.

"Your…'partner'?" Ophiuchus asked. She'd obviously have a disbelieving look on if her helmet allowed for it.

"Sadly."

"Hate you."

"So…" Crown interrupted before things could get worse, "Who shale go first?"

"I'll do it!" Wolf quickly volunteered, though he glared at everyone as if daring them to challenge him.

"Not going to try yet, Ophiuchus?" Cygnus Wing asked the lavender FM.

"I'd rather investigate and learn the best plan of action before I risk anything," Ophiuchus explained.

"So Wolf is going first?" When no one objected Gemini White continued, "Very well then. Your host is in Kodama, I trust you can find him from there. In fact, all your hosts should be in Kodama, though why that is I am not sure yet."

"Don't underestimate my abilities," Wolf said.

"Don't get caught and killed then."

Throughout this entire conversation, no one noticed Cancer and Gemini Black glaring at each other. Gemini Black lifted his head up a bit and slowly let one finger across his neck. Cancer would've paled if he could and quickly turned away, never seeing the black FM all but crack up shortly afterwards.

* * *

**And so ends another chapter. But hey, next chapter gives a few answers on some things you may have been wondering. Or it'll just make things more confusing. **


	22. Odd One Out

Chapter 22: Odd One Out

**So I got the blue screen this week. Not the infamous 'Blue screen of death' but still a blue screen. So I checked everything after about 10 failed times (once again getting 'blue screens') and low and behold; half my files were corrupted and needed to be deleted because just opening them crashed my computer and made everything worse.**

**Guess what one of those files were?**

**This wasn't fun to re-write since the entire point of this chapter was to move things along and I hate going backwards like this. So I re-wrote this pretty quickly and was more than a bit skimpy on some scenes so please ignore the crappiness of this entire chapter. The next chapter will be better since I want to keep moving and I'm pretty sure everyone else is waiting for the next part as well. **

**Anyway…**

**LunaClefairy: Probably all the MMX stories I read with Axl constantly ticking of Zero leaking into this story you see there. Not that I disagree with that in the slightest as you can tell.**

**Sparxthehedgehog: Do what I do and copy&paste ****Ophiuchus' name every time you need it because like you're gonna remember how to spell **_**that**_**. But her part will be rather interesting since I'm going to go more off the game for that (it just fits the tone of this story more)**

**Ultimate Black Ace: You think Zero knows about Axl's phobia or that that possibility even crossed his mind? And with Harp's situation; it's the second of the three and you're pretty spot on with the beginning side-effects at least. As for your other questions; some will be reviled earlier and some not for a long time; I'm trying to connect these stories so reading the one before is actually important. But if you're just dying to know something you can always ask over a PM.**

**Delphi: I'm still glad that you recommended it to me since I was originally going to go with something far worse. I could try and include ****Dynamo but it wouldn't be for a **_**long**_** time and unless it just fits he'd either have cameo appearances or some small plot. I'll see if he fits anywhere. **

**Someonepassingby: Normally you'd have a point if Capcom actually stuck with that physic system in the anime, which is what this is going off of. You can clearly see solid objects getting smashed in the fights. It's not like you're wrong (the opposite actually) it's that Capcom couldn't make up its mind. I'm at least glad you think my grammar and the like is nice; the story will (hopefully) get better as it goes on as I get deeper.**

* * *

"Alright, pay up!" Hiroki demanded the brightly red haired boy next to him, holding out one hand expediently.

Sho just let out a groan of despair as he reluctantly placed the game card in Hiroki's hand, making a point to ignore the boy's smirk, "Dang it, why are you suddenly so good at these shooters now Hiroki?"

The two boys had both met at one of the arcades in downtown Kodama, both planning on defeating the other in whatever game was available. It was a long term rivalry that had spawned when Hiroki bested Sho's high score on three different games, Sho reclaimed his title and from there it snowballed until they were friendly rivals. Betting practically the same money with the same stakes

The raven-haired boy's smirk only grew wider, "I've been practicing. Couldn't let you keep beating me forever, right?"

"You cheated."

Hiroki looked up from where he was checking the game card with an over exaggerated frown, "How could I have cheated when it's a public arcade game, it's not like I could've hacked it or something. You're just angry that I'm better than you now at these games!"

Sho shrugged, "I dunno, but I bet you did somehow; how else could have you beaten me?"

Hiroki's frown quickly reversed into a cheeky smile, "Pure raw talent. Face it; I'm just better than you now. It was only a matter of time! I already can beat you at pretty much any other game here, so why should I let you win at this one?"

"But that was _my_ game! I've had the high score on it for nearly a month!"

"So now you need to get better or else I'll keep beating you at every game!"

The two bickered for several more minutes, slowly making their way to the refreshment counter. Sho bought whatever various junk foods that suited him while Hiroki played with the display and scrolled through all the options without any intent to actually buy anything. In the end the raven haired boy settled for ordering a soda and spinning in quickening circles in the chair.

"I will laugh at you when you fall," Sho stated to his hyper friend, vaguely wondering if the boy had had any sugar before he arrived.

"I won't~!" Hiroki objected gleefully and refused to stop even when a sense of vertigo came over him. It wasn't as if anyone cared since this was a video game arcade; this was the entire purpose for having spinning chairs.

Hiroki continued to smile to himself, more than happy with how the day had gone. Once again Zero Blade had attempted to catch him and once again he'd evaded the red clad blond-boy yesterday. Even if it had at first started out to make Axl a bit more comfortable (since feeling the sheer wave of near-panic had almost made him fall flat on his face…again) but now it was just a game.

Axl could deal with humans; even if he'd only truly met one just observing them made it clear they were nicer than FM life forms. He was a tiny bit less freaky whenever the blond showed up; since his partner FM didn't speak a lot it was easy to forget that there even was one.

That didn't mean that there wasn't an FM with the blond however.

* * *

"You know…" War-Rock said, cutting off as Subaru fired another blast and deleted another Denpa-virus, "We wouldn't have to be doing this if you just took the cards!" Another Battle Card was snapped up.

Subaru kicked another Denpa-virus away from him, tossing the Heat Ball into the small hoard and watching as it exploded, "Don't try and say this is my fault; you're the one who wanted to leave yesterday because you were getting bored!"

"It wasn't because of that!" War-Rock defended himself and still somehow managing to catch the sloppily tossed Battle Card.

Subaru smiled a bit as the pink blade with the blue swirling energy around it appeared. Despite being so large, Break Saber was incredibly light and that much more efficient for attacking. Hacking and slashing his way through the hoard that had attack him, Subaru still continued to argue.

"Then why did you _make_ me leave?" Subaru said with a bit more force than necessary as he impaled another Denpa-virus.

"I didn't make you do anything!" A flat out lie and they both knew it, but War-Rock wasn't about to let Subaru make a point of any kind, "And it was because I didn't want to deal with that detective's crap again! Or anyone else's for that matter!"

"And yet you complain now," Subaru finished as he stopped slaughtering Denpa-viruses when the last one fell.

"Don't judge me, we can…get them later," War-Rock said as the Break Saber wore off. Subaru opened his mouth to say something else but the FM cut him off as his eyes caught sight of something, "And you missed one."

Subaru looked down the Wave Road to see that he actually had missed one little hard-hat wearing Denpa-virus which actually had the sense to flee. Without much care Subaru fired a blast at the Denpa-virus, deleting it instantly. In the explosion of Denpa that followed Subaru only just caught the sight of some stolen data falling off the Wave Road and to the ground.

Subaru looked down and for the first time realized that he had been ambushed over an extremely impressive house which was nothing short of being a mansion. Even from his height Subaru was impressed with the size and vaguely wondered who lived here. Not giving it a second thought, Subaru leapt down from the Wave Road and landed on the grass below.

Subaru found the data easily enough in the garden, but frowned at what it was. Sure there was some Zenny mixed in but the majority of it was some old file he didn't know anything about.

"More useless data?" War-Rock complained since this wasn't the first time they'd found half corrupted files on Denpa-viruses. Even if Subaru kept them War-Rock made a point of deleting them so they didn't clutter up the Transfer even more so.

"Not much we can do about it I guess…" Another thing that bothered Subaru but just like the Zenny, they couldn't do a thing about it.

"Nope," War-Rock agreed before pausing as he heard something, "Hey kid, who does that sound like to you?"

Subaru tilted his head a bit as he concentrated a bit on his hearing. Sure enough he could hear someone talking just a little down the path. The girl's voice continued more or less mumbling things as whoever it was continued to speak. In fact, they sounded an awful lot like a certain blonde he knew…

"Isn't that that Luna girl?" War-Rock asked.

"I think so."

War-Rock looked around again. Even if they couldn't see much now on the ground from above they were obviously on the grounds of an extremely impressive home, "What's she doing here then?"

Subaru shrugged much to War-Rock annoyance, "Well then let's go get the Battle Cards you forgot to get yesterday!"

"That was your fault, War-Rock!" Subaru protested as the FM sharply jerked his arm and forcing the boy to follow behind. Even if Subaru was technically supposed to have nothing short of complete control in this Denpa-henkan apparently War-Rock didn't get that memo.

"Stop blaming others for your problems," War-Rock said as they rounded the corner and snickering as Subaru protested that is was _not_ his fault while stumbling as he was drug forward.

Luna hadn't been having the best of days. Her parents had found just what she'd been 'wasting' her allowance on and ignored her protests that Battle Cards weren't useless even if she was going to give them away. She was doing her part to support her hero, what was wrong with that?

After getting dangerously close to having a shouting match with them Luna had at least managed to leave and take a walk outside her home so she could cool down before things got worse. Yelling at her stubborn parents would only amount to punishment for her. Oh Luna wasn't one to back down in the face of a challenge, something she definitely had inherited from both her mother and father, but that meant little when the one's she was arguing with could punish her how they saw fit and she could do nothing about it.

At least out here it was easy to disappear into the half-maze that the gardens had been constructed in. Easy enough to slip away for a while and just walk around and if she wanted to she could flat out leave.

The blonde stopped grumbling to herself when she heard talking around one of the corners. Narrowing her eyes as the voices grew closer Luna waited for whoever it was to make themselves known.

"-other for your problems."

And there was no one there.

Luna blinked slowly as she stared at the place where she had expected someone to be by now. Taking a few steps closer Luna craned her head and slightly down the pathway, yet still saw nothing.

"Hello? I know you're there, so don't try and hide from me, you hear?" She really wasn't in the mood for this.

Subaru wasn't really sure what to do but that was fine since War-Rock seemed perfectly fine making that choice for him. Subaru found himself waving-out without really meaning to until he was completely back on the physical plane of existence. Lune's eyes grew almost comically wide at the sight of him and Subaru suppressed a sigh.

"Sir Rockman~!"

* * *

Tamotsu did his best to not suspicious as he slowly walked down the street, occasional stopping and pretending to be interested in something in the various shops. He'd walk in if it was taking a bit longer than expected and pretend to look around, even if he really didn't care what as in the stores. As soon as he heard the tiny 'beep' that'd play over the ear buds he had in he'd move on.

Tamotsu nodded to himself before continuing onwards; Zero checking around for any children who could possibly be Axl Trigger's identity. If he saw one he'd leave and quickly check their Transfer though Zero was careful to conceal himself as best as he could. If he happened to leave near someone with a powerful sensor then he was in trouble, but other than the off chance of that happening he was perfectly fine while doing this.

Tamotsu tried to not be bothered that Zero had successfully hacked into at least several dozen Transfers in the past few minutes alone. It wasn't very comforting to know just how easy any FM could slip past security measures without being detected at all; if they needed to they could just plow their way through them anyway.

A small beep in his ear gave the signal to move along and Tamotsu did such. He had to give the red FM credit at least; he was efficient as could be and this probably was the better way to try and track down someone who didn't want to be found and was surprisingly good at disappearing. The two were pretty much unknowns and since they refused to talk normally Tamotsu would just have to corner the boy while he didn't have Denpa-henkan to help him flee.

Zero darted out of the Transfer after a few minutes, as soon as Tamotsu entered a particularly odd building filled with lights and loud music. There were many, many children here and playing various virtual world or even old-school games. It was easy to slip past the basic defenses of any of the Transfers that were worn. They were all practically the same exact extremely basic defense system after all; what did the average preteen or even teenager have that was worth stealing anyway?

Axl suddenly became very aware of a familiar FM presence _extremely_ close to him, disappearing briefly as it dove into a Transfer before reappearing a few moments later. At first Axl was more confused and afraid; what was an FM life form doing diving in and out of Transfers? It wasn't like there should be anything valuable to them considering they all belong to children and…

Axl froze as he suddenly figured out what was happening. It was horrifying obvious what the FM was doing; he was skimming Transfers for other FMs.

"H-H-Hiro…k-ki…" Axl stuttered out, but his overly timid and stuttering was drowned out by the music playing and Hiroki throwing a parting taunt after Sho as the red head left.

Axl let out another stuttering plea, but it didn't even come close to reaching his partner's ears. Axl only had a few seconds and he knew it, so he did the only thing he could. Axl quickly started to reinforce the Transfer's weak defenses with his own as best as he could; not caring if it damaged the device.

Zero hadn't expected any resistance when he checked the next Transfer so slamming into a virtual _wall_ of barriers nearly sent him flying back. But Zero caught himself and continued to press onwards; the hastily made and half-completed barriers cracking. One last push

Crashing gracelessly into the Transfer Zero needed a second to orientate himself, quickly looking around the space that made up the device. It took him all of two seconds to locate a petrified Axl who just stared at him with wide horrified eyes. Zero stared in shock at the FM before him, eyes taking in the humanoid FM's shape and form and his mind quickly coming to an impossible conclusion that he couldn't, wouldn't, believe.

"Just who are you…?" Zero asked slowly, moving a bit closer to the shaking grey FM as if that would somehow change what he was seeing.

Which was a mistake.

"Get away!" Axl shouted as Zero's movement and question snapped him out of his fear-frozen state.

Zero didn't even really know what happened as suddenly he was being forcefully flung from the Transfer with enough force to make his head spin. Realizing that if he didn't correct this someone would find him, Zero used his momentum to zip smoothly back into Tamotsu's Transfer, a feeling of relief washing over the red FM that no one apparently noticed.

Zero ignored Tamotsu's questions and took a moment to organize his thoughts at what he'd just seen. He knew he hadn't imagined it when he saw a very humanoid and very terrified FM life form who suspiciously resembled someone who Zero would prefer to forget before he grew angry and enraged again…

'_No, that's not it. It's impossible,'_ Zero quickly thought to himself before he got any truly ridicules ideas in his mind, _'Which means that the only other explanation would be…'_

"…I found the FM," Zero finally said, directing Tamotsu toward the boy and FM.

Axl was having nothing short of a panic attack. He'd looked up how humans dealt with them but the breathing exercises didn't help since he didn't need air and trying to think about something else was _not_ working. Because they'd been a FM _right_ next to him, and now that FM knew where he was, and how could he forget that?

If Axl had memorized the proper energy signals and patterns then technically that was the FM who he assumed was named Zero, and technically an ally. But even then he was still an FM life form who'd broken past his defenses with ease. Sure they hadn't been fully finished but the point still remained that there had been an FM in the one place where he was supposed to be safe which meant nowhere was safe anymore and, and…

"Hey, are you ok Axl?"

The sudden yet simple question made Axl jerk up from where he'd started to subconscious curl in on himself to cover his scar. Axl look at Hiroki's face with such a pathetic look that the boy was sure the FM would be a teary mess if he could cry.

"I-I-I…I-I…s-scared!...I'm…d-don't-t let t-them…don't w-want…to g-go b-b-back!" Axl sobbed; stutter and trembling so horrible it was nearly impossible to make out anything. Eventually the FM gave up on trying to talk and just started sobbing to himself; memories assaulting his mind as the primal fear of returning to his old 'home' surfaced.

"Axl, what are you talking about, I can hardly understand a thing you're say…ing…" Hiroki trialed off as he noticed a boy looking straight at him rather oddly.

The two looked at each other for several seconds with Tamotsu giving the raven haired child a scrutinizing look. A few moments passed as Hiroki blinked in confusion at having a random person stare at him while Tamotsu debated what to do.

"I… need to think and talk to the others Tamotsu, don't try anything just yet," Zero asked with his voice wavering a bit, surprising the blond.

Giving Hiroki one last look Tamotsu walked out of the arcade. It was easy enough to disappear into the sparse crowd that inhabited the streets at this time of day, no one giving the blond a second look.

"Ok, tell me what's wrong Zero?" Tamotsu asked, trying to keep as neutral as possible while still in the crowd.

"…You know how I said how things in the past should stay in the past?" A sigh.

"Yeah?"

"I am…very, _very_ sure that is no longer the case. I…I need to think."

* * *

Hiroki just stared where the blond had disappeared out the doorway for several moments. It had been really weird and rather unsettling to the point that he felt rather paranoid. Combine that with the fact that Axl was having a panic attack and crying gibberish out about a FM being in the Transfer and Hiroki found himself quickly leaving the arcade.

"T-T-There was a-a FM!" Axl managed to sob out before Hiroki was fully out the door, making him stop.

Someone bumped into him and nearly sent the boy sprawling to the ground. Hiroki managed to catch himself in time and moved off to the side so he wouldn't be shoved around by those in a rush. A quick look into his Transfer reviled that Axl wasn't in much better shape making Hiroki worry.

With how well Axl was (in comparison) when they fought Libra Balance and in general fights he hadn't thought that the FM would react that badly to facing an FM alone. Did Axl really draw from his own emotions that much…?

Hiroki walked into his empty house, making sure to lock the door behind him. It wasn't that far past noon and his father wouldn't arrive home for five or so hours at least. Which was perfect because then he could try and calm Axl so the grey FM was at least coherent.

Looking down at Axl's shaking form in his Transfer; Hiroki quickly realized that that might take a while.

* * *

"Well that was useful; we finally got the rest of the Battle Cards," War-Rock commented as Subaru sorted through the newly acquired Battle Cards from the top of a building. Luna had been more than generous and only demanded several (awkward) pictures in exchange.

"We wouldn't have had to wait if you'd just been patient yesterday; it's sheer luck we happened to find where Luna lived," Subaru idly commented. He never knew the blonde was _that_ rich since she didn't really flaunt her money around like one would expect, "If anything we have too many Battle Cards now…"

War-Rock was glad for the change in subject, "What do you mean?"

"I can't keep track of them if there's many more than thirty different…it's a bit ironic that the game rules seem to be applying now," It wasn't like Subaru _couldn't_ have more than thirty cards (he had several at the ready now) it was just that many more beyond that number got confusing to keep track of. Any advantages of having a surplus of cards was lost if you couldn't keep them straight.

"Then just pick the most powerful ones," War-Rock said as if Subaru hadn't already done that.

"Yeah but some cards are multi-hit and…" Subaru trailed off as he suddenly realized that Tamotsu was trying to contact him, "Uh, Zero Blade? What is-"

"_-ing? I've been trying to reach you for a while now you know?_" Tamotsu said irritably on the other end, _"Look, I need you to meet me where we used to train before the police deiced to poke around there. I'm not sure why but Zero says he really needs to talk to everyone."_

"What's so important then?" War-Rock asked.

"_I don't know, he won't say until everyone is present for some reason. So get over here fast because I want to know!"_

"Well he can…" War-Rock started only for Zero to cut him off.

"_War-Rock, shut up and listen for _once_ in your life will you?" _Zero snapped with an odd edginess to his voice, "_This is important because not only does it pertain to the identity of the fourth child and their FM partner, but it could possibly change how we're going to go about things."_

"And that is?" War-Rock grumbled.

"_Just tell me al-"_Tamotsu started.

"_Just…!"_ Zero snapped before pausing, _"…Just contact Harp and tell her to come as well. I'm only going to explain this once so I want her to be there was well."_

Subaru was about to say something before the connection was abruptly cut off. The brunet paused for a moment and War-Rock grumbled unhappily.

* * *

Misora let out a relieved sigh as she stretched in her treasured hammock and rocked back and forth slightly. It was so hot here that the shade was a blessed relief from the scorching sun. Of course she could have easily chosen some place less hot, but then the clear water wouldn't have been nearly as warm or filled with half the life it in it had now.

She'd only happened to stumble on this small series of islands when exploring the Wave Roads and testing her abilities. Harp had marked it down on her map now it was Misora's regular 'get away' spot since no one else ever came here because of their size. Right now she was on the largest island and she could walk around it in fifteen minutes.

At least the island was just large enough to support a tiny bit of plant life and a few trees right in the center of it. Lazily gazing out over the shallow water Misora could see a few more tiny islands in the miniature archipelago; a few just large enough for some grass to grow while others she could walk across in two steps. Almost all of them could easily be reached without having to really swim; for the most part the water only came up to her chest at most.

"If only I didn't have to go back…" The magenta haired girl mused to herself and she enjoyed the weather. It was nice and warm and she kept lulling into short naps, not that it mattered since she was trying to relax anyway.

"As nice as that sounds, it's pretty empty out here isn't it?" Harp said to her partner but only received some drowsy acknowledging sound in response.

Harp then went back to her previous task of experimenting with different tunes for Misora's next song. 'Heart Wave' was a hit obviously, but eventually they'd need something new. And not just the songs Misora had to sing that were made up for her, but a real true song that came directly from the girl's heart.

Something that she felt was worthy to sing with her mother in mind.

And Harp was more than happy to help her, it was such a simple yet complex dream; something that was so sweet and precious and contained that simple hope that Harp hadn't seen in the longest time.

So it was only natural that she'd be a little irritated when War-Rock tried to contact her.

Briefly Harp wished that she wasn't able to receive communications while out of Denpa-henkan before 'answering', "What is it War-Rock?"

"_It's Zero so don't get mad at me ok?"_ War-Rock defended.

"Then why can't Zero contact me himself?" Harp asked skeptically. She was still happy about her steadily improving range to want anything else to happen to ruin that. Sure it felt like something was still holding her back, but less and less each day and it was apparently enough to reach Kodama even now, if only barely.

"_You think I know? He just randomly contacted us and told us to meet where we train a lot before dropping the connection! Hell, his partner seemed just as clueless and Zero wouldn't let the kid get one word in and…"_

"_Uh War-Rock?"_ The FM's partner suddenly interrupted War-Rock's half-rant.

"_What-oh…"_ There was a long pause as whatever was on the other end had apparently managed to make the FM go silent for a moment, _"Uh…just get here already Harp!"_

"Oh don't you even think of…god dang it, stupid War-Rock…" Harp muttered to herself as the connection went dead.

"What's wrong Harp?" Misora asked as she sat up a tad having heard at least the very end of the conversation.

"Something's happened in Kodama…again," Harp said with a sigh, was it even a surprise anymore? "I'm not really sure what but apparently they got a call from Zero for a meeting of some kind or other…and for whatever reason War-Rock had to be rude and disconnect."

Misora processed the information for a second before coming to the same conclusion as Harp, "Meeting? But where are we supposed to meet them?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking since War-Rock didn't tell me anything useful on where to find them," Harp said, "I guess we'll just try and track them or at least get directions when we're there."

Misora nodded in agreement before sitting up in the hammock and stretching a bit as she stood up, "Well I guess we should go see what the big deal is then."

* * *

War-Rock just stared blankly at the sight before him as he attempted to comprehend what was before him and failing horribly; though his jaw wasn't handing open like the brunet who arm he was attached to.

Bubbles.

Giant, massive bubbles that varied anywhere from three to five feet in diameter and floating lazily over the city like this was _normal_. Oh sure they were pretty with the way the light reflected off them, and yes, they didn't seem threatening in the slightest.

But that didn't change the fact that there were _people_ inside those bubbles.

And some of the bubbles were floating even higher than Subaru even when he was standing on a Wave Road several dozen stories above the ground.

"What…the _hell_?" War-Rock finally said after getting over the sheer realism of the sight before him. Even the people trapped in the bubbles didn't seem overly panicked just yet (except those afraid of heights or those that knew just how fragile bubbles were) and were staring out at the city below. People on the streets also seemed stunned by the sight, and though they backed away from any approaching bubbles, no one seemed overly worried, just...confused.

"…I think this is the work of an FM life form-"

"I know that it's a goddamn FM, ok!" War-Rock snapped cutting Subaru off before he stated the obvious.

"Sheesh War-Rock…" Subaru said as he tried to pull the FM away so his shouting wasn't as loud, "But where is the FM life form then…"

"I finally found you, Rockman!" an extremely childish voice shouted and for some reason War-Rock was already irritated while Subaru just looked in confusion at the voice.

Subaru felt completely underwhelmed (which was hard to do considering the bubbles) at the sight on the streets below. He wasn't quite sure if the red armored crab FM was trying to look threatening, but considering that his entire appearance was nothing short of completely chibi, he was failing miserably.

"I've come to take back the Andromeda key and destroy you, Rockman!" the red FM shouted with what was supposed to be a menacing snip of his oversized claws.

There was a moment of stunned silence before War-Rock lost it.

Subaru just patiently waited for War-Rock to stop laughing with enough force to shake his arm . The FM, however, was less pleased and started fuming when War-Rock showed no signs of stopping after a few seconds.

"Shut up, don't you know who you're talking to?!" The crab FM shouted angrily, ignoring the looks people were giving him. Subaru had at least made himself visible so people would know that he was here to help and seeing War-Rock just laugh seemed to make people that less wary.

"No, you haven't told me," Subaru pointed out which made the FM falter.

"Well, I am Cancer Bubble and I will be taking the Andromeda key now!"

War-Rock laughed harder.

Cancer Bubble began to fume as even Subaru snickered a bit. What, was that supposed to strike fear into his heart or something? Yes, it was fitting, but if the FM was trying to be scary, he really needed a better name. After all, even a little kid knew just how easily bubbles popped so how was that supposed to be even a bit threatening and…

Subaru suddenly tensed as the really possible gravity of the situation hit him when he cast a glance at the people floating around. Obvious some kind of energy had to be supporting the bubble's structure or else they would've popped already. But was there a time limit or would they still pop whenever they felt like?

Jumping down from the Wave Road Subaru kept enough distance so he wasn't threatening but enough so it was easier to talk without shouting. Cancer Bubble just glared at him but thankfully War-Rock had calmed down.

"Why is a brat like you here anyway, Cancer?" War-Rock asked managing to keep it together (mostly).

"I'm here to defeat you, what else? And it's Cancer Bubble to you!" Cancer Bubble said with more force than necessary considering how close Subaru was now.

"…You know him?" Subaru finally asked.

"Sadly. He's just some spoiled brat of a somewhat important family line who I ran into once," War-Rock explained with obvious displeasure at the memory, "You should just go home Cancer. You can't be that old, are you even past physically maturity yet?"

"I was sent here to help the other FM life forms and it's not your business how old I am!" Cancer Bubble shouted back.

"You're going to get yourself killed out here, you know that?" War-Rock said with a surprising amount of seriousness in his tone, "This isn't just some spat. Cepheus wants to destroy this planet; I say he can go to hell if he wants that. But I really don't feel like murdering a kid."

"You're not taking me seriously are you? Well then try this! Boomerang Cutter!"

Subaru prepared himself to block or dodge the incoming attack as Cancer Bubble launched his claws like spinning cutters. But they were extremely slow horribly off target to the point that Subaru just watched blankly as they zoomed by. One cut a slight gash in the concrete as it bounced on its return trip, but other than that, no real damage happened at all.

"Does he even know how to fight?" Subaru asked as he casually stepped to the side to avoid another attempt at the attack.

"Just blast him with something and get this over with. You do want to save his host, right?" War-Rock said.

"Well yeah but-"

"You're still not taking me serious!" Cancer Bubble all but whined at a pitch that grated on Subaru's ears. Cancer Bubble suddenly looked up above them at the trapped people and suddenly his face lit up as he suddenly figured something out, "Then how about this!"

Subaru only had enough time to register a started yelp that quickly turned into a scream above him before he was moving. Leaping up he managed to catch the girl who'd suddenly fallen as he bubble had been rudely popped before landing back on the ground. Setting her down Subaru only watched her long enough to know she ran before directing his full attention back to Cancer Bubble.

The people in their bubbles suddenly started to panic if they weren't already. Subaru had a sinking feeling in his gut as he quickly realized that there were at least a dozen hostages floating at very unhealthy heights above pavement. Whether that was the original intention or not Subaru didn't know but that really didn't matter right now.

"Heh, finally understanding the situation you're in?" Cancer Bubble said with a smirk, "I can pop any of my bubbles at will! So even if it wasn't my original plan, I can make any of these humans fall to their death whenever I want and you can't catch them all! So hand of the Andromeda key and I'll let them go unharmed!"

Subaru knew he couldn't do that because then what would saving those people even amount to? It would be stupid and pointless but that didn't mean he wanted anyone to get hurt. Yet he couldn't catch them all if Cancer Bubble popped them all at once and…

There was the sound of many, _many_ wires overlapping suddenly and Subaru looked up just in time to see said wires wrap themselves around buildings, Skyway rails and anything else they could. In a few seconds what looked like an enormous web of wires was woven thickly above their heads; light reflecting off the blunted wires and into the bubbles above the net.

"Hope you don't mind if we help!" Misora shouted down from where she was standing on a high up Wave Road. Even if her net was ready to catch anyone who fell, Misora still kept herself ready to spring into action just in case something unpredictable happened.

Cancer Bubble was fuming now, "If you think that'll do anything to stop me then you're…uh…"

The crab FM's yelling trailed off as Subaru casually picked him up by one of the 'eyes' that were attacked to the top of his helmet and held the short FM a bit off the ground. Cancer Bubble was sweating bullets at the sight of a Sword only a few inches from his face, making him flinch away.

"Let whatever human you've possess go, you hear me?" Subaru demanded with as much force as he could. If everything worked out, then he wouldn't even have to really fight.

"L-Like I'd listen to you!" Cancer Bubble shouted even as his own voice wavered.

"Either you let the human go or we stab you and you're forced to flee," War-Rock stated with a bit of annoyance in his voice, "Getting stabbed will probably hurt like hell and there's always the off chance we could hit and shatter your core and then you'd actually die…"

_That_ seemed to work because there was a panicked look on Cancer Bubbles face as he looked at Subaru to try and see he was bluffing. Subaru made a point of not changing his expression hoping that would be intimidation enough. With an odd sputtering shout about "getting my revenge" Cancer dismissed the Denpa-henkan and fled, leaving behind a passed out boy who couldn't be more than eight or nine.

Apparently the short Denpa-henkan hadn't hurt the kid because he opened up dazed eyes and looked up at Subaru like he'd only waken up from a nap. After a moment, recognition flowed into the boy's gaze and his eyes widened to the point they almost crept under the edge of the rather odd red beanie he was wearing. Seeing that the boy was awake, Subaru gently set him down and let go of his arm once it was obvious that he could stand upright on his own.

"You ok?" Subaru asked as War-Rock's head reappeared from the Break Saber card. Sure it was overkill but it's definitely worked for intimidation and it would've probably one-shot Cancer Bubble which meant little damage to the person who'd been taken over.

"You're Rockman aren't you?" The boy excitedly said as he looked up at Subaru.

"Yeah but do you…"

Subaru paused as there was an odd sound above him quickly followed by a shout. He looked up just in time to see a man fall as his bubble popped into the net Misora had made. The blonde had the sense to make the net stretch so the man bounced a bit but otherwise was uninjured.

Without Cancer Bubble's energy to sustain them any longer the bubbles started to pop one by one and Misora darted in and grabbed people to try and prevent people from landing on one another.

Subaru heard the boy next to him ask about the bubbles but the brunet didn't pay attention as he went and helped Misora take people to the ground. Some took the entire ordeal better than others (with one particular woman latching onto him and screaming the whole time; even when they were on the ground). But overall it wasn't nearly as big of a deal since no one was in true danger anymore since the net wasn't even close to giving. Though War-Rock ended up yelling at one boy who had nearly fallen over the edge when he was jumping up and down excitedly like he wasn't a fatal distance above the ground.

"Well that was interesting," Misora said as she let the net finally shatter when the last person was safely on the ground and they themselves were on a Wave Road.

"Yeah but at least no one got hurt," Subaru agreed as he watched the fragments dissipate, "And you got here fast considering that War-Rock contacted you only a few minutes before."

"I've been trying to map out the Wave Roads as best as I can whenever we go on them," Harp explained.

"And how's that going?" War-Rock asked, he knew just how extensive and confusing Earth's Wave Roads were.

"Considering how I'm only doing this whenever we use the Wave Roads and also _alone,_ I haven't mapped out much. Unless of course someone would be so kind and actually help me…"

War-Rock opened his mouth to say something but Harp continued, "It's the least you could do since you never told us where we were supposed to meet you after all. What were you thinking War-Rock, simply calling me up and demanding that I meet you at an unspecified location? I guess there's a reason you were never in tactics then…"

"I was kind of distracted by the people trapped in bubbles!"

"Is it really ok to let him go like that?" Misora interjected before anything could escalate and looked in the direction that Cancer had fled.

"Cancer's just a kid; I don't know why he's here in the first place. Just killing him would've left a bad taste in my mouth since it's not like he could even fight back," War-Rock explained.

"…You actually didn't want to fight him?" Subaru asked in surprise.

"It's not like it would even be a fight! Oh I'd love it if we could fight Cygnus again or if Gemini would stop running away like a damn coward; _that'd_ be a fight. But just killing him because I can? Naww, if I'm going to take anyone out it'd better be in a fight worth my time!" War-Rock justified. Subaru refrained from commented on how little War-Rock seemed to care if they deleted Denpa-viruses.

"Well…does anyone know what this is about anyway?" Misora asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I have no idea, I just got a call saying it was important," Subaru said as he led Misora to where he knew Tamotsu was.

"Well it better be important; I was finally getting a moment to relax you know!" Misora said with a slight pout.

* * *

**I'm cutting this off here simply because I don't like how the next part turned out in the re-write. Just because the rest of the chapter is less than quality doesn't mean I want this next part to be the same. So once again sorry about this; blame my computer problems along with my own laziness. But putting this off just because I don't like it isn't the best thing to do; best to get it over with and move on.**


	23. Hidden Away

Chapter 23: Hidden Away

**God I need a new computer. This was frustrating to write, not because it fought me like the last chapter, but because my computer keeps shutting down every half hour or so. At least my mom is willing to pay half so I can get a decent one in a few weeks because I've given up on this one lasting to Christmas. **

**Moving on…**

**Ultimate Black Ace: Zero knowing Axl…that's something for future explaniations. The card count; there **_**had**_** to be a limit. Doesn't mean it can't go up, but if they had limitless cards then there'd be no reason to conserve and just spam indefinably since most other rules don't apply. Cancer is anti-climactic. Though I will always laugh were Subaru just shoots him in the face in the anime.**

**LunaClefairy: Actually Axl doesn't (directly) know Zero in any way, sorry if I made it seem like that. He has self-suppressed memories obviously, but those may or may not come to light soon.**

**Sparxthehedgehog: People (and FMs) don't just get over phobia's. Obviously Axl will **_**have**_** to get better later on to function, but it'll take a bit of time. And when did Subaru ever manage to control War-Rock more than enough to keep him from blowing their cover?**

**Delphi: I'm glad you enjoy my reasoning for Cancer. There will be some aftermath and round two similar to the anime but it will be **_**much**_** shorter without the useless side plots that went nowhere. I did enjoy some of those episodes by themselves, but not when none of that mattered in the end. And for future reference a few characters will be getting their personalities tweaked in some places so there a bit more to work with in these huge stories.**

**Oh and more made up FM facts to make this story work with my idea. Enjoy a brief lesion on my version on how FM babies are made. Not sure what your theories were but here's the most reasonable one I came up with that still works with the plot.**

* * *

Tamotsu absently kicked a rock and watched as it bounced away from him until it hit some of the rubble. Neither he nor Subaru had come here since the fight since for a while military goons were investigating the entire place as if the answer to their problems would just magically appear. Or that one of the kids they were trying to catch would come back.

They weren't stupid and didn't come anywhere near the place, so eventually anyone who was left to wait was recalled. Just in time too.

Zero hadn't said anything since he'd told Tamotsu to look for surveillance equipment just in case someone decided to leave something behind. The blond had found one camera that he'd used for target practice and now the thing was lying on the ground in two perfect slightly sparking pieces. But even with the perfect cut Zero hadn't said a thing and kept muttering to himself ever so often.

Tamotsu really wished that the others would get here already; Zero refused to say a thing until everyone was present.

Suddenly there was the sound of voices a moment before two forms were visible jumping down and landing lightly despite the distance they fell. Tamotsu looked over to the two with only mild surprise that they ended up meeting on the way here, "What took you so long?"

"An FM attacked and we had to fight him off no thanks to you!" War-Rock explained even as Subaru rolled his eyes.

"You could've just contacted me or something," Tamotsu pointed out.

"We really did need any help since the FM, Cancer Bubble, wasn't strong," Subaru interrupted before War-Rock made a fool of himself.

"He looked more cute than threatening. The worse thing he did was hold some people hostage in bubbles but other than that nothing," Misora added.

"He obviously wasn't a fighter; as soon as Rockman threatened him he just ran away; can you believe he was even sent here?" Harp said as she decided to throw her own option in.

"He was so weak I couldn't even sense him tell we were right next to him!" War-Rock said, "What, are you not going to say anything, Zero?"

Zero didn't say anything for a few moments, much to War-Rock's annoyance. When he finally spoke his voice was rather flat, "If Cancer Bubble has been taken care of then talking about him anymore is useless. Let's just move on to things _far_ more relevant."

"Like what?" War-Rock asked.

"About our unknown assumed ally, Axl Trigger. Or more specifically, the FM half of the Denpa-henkan."

Tamotsu had long ago connected the dots considering Zero's reaction but the red FM was only just being even somewhat forthcoming, "Someone you know I guess?"

"No," it was a half-lie but that memory wasn't nearly clear enough to confirm or deny, even if it was enough that Zero was about to make one of the biggest assumptions of his life, "Though we can assume his name is Axl,"

"Really? Then why did you say 'you needed to think' if you didn't know the FM?"

"It's because of what family line this 'Axl' technically belongs to," Zero said with a bit of irritation dripping into his voice.

"Family line?" Subaru asked curiously.

"Similar to humans, an FM's traits such as color, body form, abilities and anything else you can think of are passed down to their children. So it's usually pretty easy to identify who an FM's parents are, especially since there are usually only two parents." Harp quickly explained before War-Rock could give his skewed version of it.

"Whoa, wait a second," Misora interrupted, "There can be more than two parents for an FM life form? How does that even work?"

"FM life forms conceiving a child is _far_ different from a human's rather…interesting method," Zero said, ignoring any hints of blushing he spotted, "At least two FMs donate their energy and force said energy to combine through a very tedious process until a solid core is formed. From there dominate traits make themselves known as their child is formed. Technically, more than two FMs can work together to form a child, but that risks more than one trait trying to make itself known and that puts the life of the child in danger. Out of the thousands of traits and sub traits if even a single pair try and force dominance over the other the extremely fragile child will die."

"…That's less…odd than I thought it'd be," Misora said after a moment. She wasn't really sure _what_ she'd been expecting but with how straight-forward and casually it was explained

War-Rock just rolled his eyes, "Now that you've given them that informative lesson, what the hell did you call us out here for?"

"The general shape an FM has is a clear indication of at least one of their parents, correct War-Rock?" Zero asked.

"Of course, it's not like I don't already know this you-"

"Axl is a humanoid FM life form."

The sudden silence that fell over the present FM life forms was rather unsettling. Subaru looked at War-Rock to see his nearly comically wide eyes and wondered why such a simple thing seemed to have thrown the FM attached to his arm for a loop.

Harp, though also clearly shocked, didn't seem to have the same trouble digesting the information as War-Rock did, "You mean…fully humanoid?"

"Yes."

"Holy _shit_," War-Rock finally said, and Subaru felt even more worried.

Looking over to Misora, the girl also gave him an unsettled look and a hesitant shrug. Tamotsu seemed just as clueless and, like them, was waiting for their partners to elaborate. This somewhat explained his partner's odd behavior before if it freaked out other FMs as well, but Tamotsu still didn't know just what that meant.

"Well, what does that even mean?" He finally asked in annoyance. The suspense was killing him.

"There is only one FM family line that possesses a fully humanoid form," Zero answered slowly; obviously having been expecting this.

"And that would be…?"

"FM King Cepheus' family line."

There were several moments of dead silences as the information and implications slowly sunk in. No one said anything for several moments, many hoping that Zero would correct them or that they had misheard. Even if it didn't have _nearly_ the same importance to any of the children they still knew enough about Planet FM to get the general idea.

"_What?_" Tamotsu finally said, more or less voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I said that the FM life form known as Axl is technically part of the FM King Cepheus' family line since it is the only fully humanoid family line on all of Planet FM," Zero summed up calmly.

"Bullshit," War-Rock spat out disbelievingly, "Cepheus doesn't _have_ any family; they're all long dead! And he'd _never_ trust anyone enough to make a kid with them."

"Then what? There's another family line that happens to be fully humanoid?" Zero asked.

"No, just that you didn't see what you thought you did!" War-Rock shot back.

Zero started to make a comeback only for Harp to interrupted him, "What do you mean by 'technically' part of the FM King Cepheus' family line, Zero?"

Zero didn't say anything for several long moments as he carefully thought over what he was going to say next. The three humans present all shared a bewildered look, all equally confused at this point.

"…You all know of that supposed 'research facility' I destroyed while attempting to retrieve the Andromeda key, correct?" Zero finally asked.

When he received nods or confirmation from everyone present (including their human partners, though they had only heard of it in passing) Zero continued, "It was also planning on overthrowing Cepheus' rule, but in a much more…_planned_ way."

"This facility was planning to overthrow Cepheus, but, unlike those before they actually had a plan on how to fill the throne so that Planet FM wouldn't die afterwards. They must have somehow gotten ahold of some of Cepheus' energy and replicated as best as they could because they were attempting to forcefully make a child who could rule Planet FM yet still be…obedient to them."

Zero took an audible shaky breath.

"It was…horrible. They weren't just trying to make a child to keep the planet alive, but a _weapon_ that could also kill Cepheus since they wouldn't be able to do that themselves. They were tweaking the process anyway they could…Remember what I just said about how if more than two FMs try and form a child there is a high chance that it will not be a success?"

"They didn't," Harp managed to get out already seeing where this was going. There were FM life forms with more than two parents who were perfectly fine, but most did die before they were even truly alive.

"They did. And not just three or even four FM life forms, but sometimes upwards of over a dozen. And what was worse was that they wouldn't let them _die_. Even if the child should have died they forced it to stay alive, creating…" _'Monsters, crimes against nature, creatures that will forever haunt me…take your pick,'_ Zero mentally finished but didn't bother saying it out loud.

They could fill in the rest on their own.

Everyone was silent as Zero calmed himself, letting the information sink in fully. It was a choking, suffocating and overwhelming silence, but no one had the will to break it just yet.

"I killed them all."

"The scientists…?" Tamotsu asked, more than a little disturbed by this information. Even if he was only hearing the bare bones of what was there it was enough to remind him of some of the human experiment stories he'd heard. They were all BS, but to actually hear something so similar and for it to be _true_?

"I killed the scientists and I also killed all the experiments," It was said with absolutely no emotion despite the sheer gravity of what it was being told. Cold, uncaring.

Regretless.

"That's horrible, why would you do that?" Subaru asked quietly even if he had an idea as to why.

"You don't get it do you!?" Zero suddenly snapped, silencing the brunet, "You didn't see them, you didn't see the monsters that had be created! The experiments _wanted_ to die! Just existing was painful and they shouldn't have even lived to fully form, much less be forced to have a prolonged existence with their only purpose to be tortured! You didn't-"

Zero suddenly stopped mid-word as a familiar sensation washed over him. Raw and angry desires washed over him in a tidal wave and attempted to pull him under into their painful-pleasant burning, searing grasp. Pure rage and the desire to rip apart anything in his sight just because he could, even if it proved nothing but that he was superior, stronger, better than anyone who dared challenge him…!

Tamotsu suddenly felt sick now as a wave of dizzying and surprisingly warm…something washed over him. It left him weak yet somehow energized and surprisingly frustrated at nothing in particular. His heart was pounding so fast, too fast, and he somehow simultaneously felt borderline euphoric and nearly blinded with anger.

But just as quickly as it started the feeling drained away completely, leaving the blond boy only a little shaky in its aftermath. His heart slowed and he sucked in air even if it did little to calm him.

Everyone was giving him an odd look and Misora was asking him if he was ok, though her voice sounded a bit far away and distant. Tamotsu just nodded and swallowed a few times when he realized his mouth was dry, before pausing as Zero started talking again.

"If it is any comfort, I killed the experiments quickly; painless deaths compared with what they had been put through. The scientists…" Zero's nearly unsteady voice trialed off, letting their imaginations fill in the gaps again, "However it seems that they were able to create a single FM life form who is, as far as I can tell, a success in the regard that simply existing is not apparently painful for him. Whether or not he actually has the same abilities as Cepheus I don't know, but I highly doubt it considering everything we've seen." The fact that Libra hadn't been wiped off the face of the earth was enough of a clue.

"So I guess we should try and find those two and see just how much of this is actually true?" Misora finally asked so as to break the rather tense silence.

"I know who the boy is…well at least what he looks like," Tamotsu said as he finally finished recovering.

"You do?" Misora asked and gave the blond another look.

"We found him today, as long as Zero told me right. Some rather short boy with messy black hair and green eyes."

"And you didn't talk to him?" Subaru asked and just received a shrug from the blond.

"Zero told me not to and he started freaking out so I figured it was best to actually listen to him for once…" Zero didn't comment or make any move to defend himself, only worrying Tamotsu a bit more, "So I left. And it was a busy arcade so not the best place to say 'hey I know you're Axl Trigger!' anyway."

"Tomorrow then?" Subaru asked, indicating to the sky which was just starting to show splashes of pink around the sun. It had gotten rather late surprisingly fast and the day was starting to catch up with him…

"Tamotsu and I will search for the two tomorrow," Zero stated.

Harp did her best to look at the FM, "Oh really? Didn't you say that you badly scared him earlier? So why should you look for him if he's now afraid of you?"

"I say we _all_ look for the kid, the more of us looking the faster we find him and find out what's _really_ going on since I think you're jumping to conclusions," War-Rock added.

"It is best to assume the worst but hope for the best. Harp and I will look then. War-Rock, you shouldn't try and help," Zero said and cut the FM off before he could say anything, "You're hardly nonthreatening and you'd only scare the child even more and ruin any chances we have of forming a true alliance. He was absolutely terrified of me, how do you think he'd react to you?"

War-Rock was fuming now, "Why you…"

"How about we do this," Harp interrupted, "Zero, you just find this boy and then contact me. Out of all of us I think we can all agree I'm the least intimidating. I'm not sure what you plan to do about his partner but it'd be best to be some place isolated incase this goes badly if he's really that afraid."

"And I'd be good at keeping his partner from running away to," Misora added.

"And how's that?" Tamotsu asked. Considering how the kid managed to evade him this whole time he seriously doubted she'd be able to keep him pinned down.

"Woman's charm and ingenuity."

Tamotsu rolled his eyes a bit but didn't comment.

"And what do I do?" War-Rock demanded.

"If everything goes correctly; nothing. If you want you can be 'backup' but other than that…" Zero said calmly despite the angry response he got from the FM.

"I feel like we're planning to rob a bank or something, not go and talk to a boy who can't be older than us…" Subaru randomly said as he grew tired of being quiet.

"…If we were robbing a bank we'd just blast the walls down and take the money…" War-Rock muttered to himself just loud enough for Subaru to hear and roll his eyes.

"We might as well be; that 'boy' can slip away despite sticking out like a sore thumb everywhere he goes," Tamotsu said rather bitterly as he crossed his arms with a huff.

"…But that's when he's Denpa-henkaned. How well can he slip away when he can't turn invisible or use the Wave Roads?" Subaru asked.

"_Never_ underestimate the enemy!" Tamotsu declared rather proudly as if that magically answered everything.

Misora gave the blond an odd look, "Enemy? But aren't we all on the same side?"

"Well..." Tamotsu fumbled to justify himself only to fail miserably. He was pretty sure he could hear Zero groan at him to, "Oh does it even matter?"

A chorus of confirmation arose from everyone else present. Though their exact words varied (from a deadpanned 'yes' to a half-hearted 'kind of') they all agreed and only succeeded in making the blond glare at the lot of them.

* * *

Juro yawned loudly and with enough force that he ended up disrupting the bird who'd been trying to steal some of his hair for its nest. Wearily he stopped trimming the bushes just long enough to rub at his eyes as if that's somehow magically clear the sleep from them when it had fail the past dozen or so times. Somewhere in his mind he heard his new 'resident' let out a growl and a rather long string of insults mostly involving bodily dismemberment.

Juro was unimpressed.

Oh sure the deep growling and snarling voice was scary when he'd first heard it, but after getting roughly the same threats for the past few hours the gardener was less impressed and more annoyed than anything.

'_-and then I'll rip off your arm and then…'_

"Would you _shut up_ already?" Juro snapped finally. It was an ungodly hour in the morning to the point that the sun was only just rising. And though Juro didn't sleep till noon he would have liked to still be asleep.

The voice paused for a moment in surprise at the force that Juro managed to use even if the man still sounded tired. For a moment Juro had nice peace and quiet and the man sighed in relief.

'_Don't try and tell me what to do you stupid human, I'll…'_ Juro stopped listening as best as he could at that point and went back to trimming the bushes. So much for peace and quiet. And sleep wouldn't be possible until the alien in his head would be _quiet_.

Juro had heard about people who'd be possessed by FM life forms, but he didn't think it quite worked like this. Once second he'd been walking down the street with the hopes of going home and sleeping after a long day of work and the next he was fighting for control of his own body. For a frightening moment he'd lost control and the FM had complete control.

But he'd remember just how close he still was to his work, to Himeka…

And then he'd _ripped_ control away from whatever was trying to take control, 'grabbing' the FM life form and flinging it deep into his mind where he'd locked it away. They'd both still fought for control after that, but Juro held his ground and then some with such ferocity he'd ended up growling right back at the FM.

It was his body and he wasn't about to give it up anytime soon. Screw all evidence pointing against his chances of success, like he was just going to sit back and let it hurt innocent people!

After that whole ordeal, Juro had been exhausted mentally and physically and really didn't care about the FM life form now trapped in his mind. Instead he drug himself home and attempted to pass out on his bed after downing several pills for the splitting headache he had.

His new resident, however, was less than pleased about the accommodations and threw a fit. Even if he couldn't take over or even free himself, Wolf was determined to at least make his capturer as miserable as possible. So he'd threatened the man all night and right into the next morning, keeping Juro up the entire time. If he got lucky the man's mental state would degrade enough for him to take over eventually, but that wasn't Wolf's main goal.

Six in the morning was an ungodly time to be working but it at least provided a good distraction to the raging voice in his head. Did the FM really think that he was any happier with these new accommodations? If Juro knew how, he'd eject Wolf out of his mind so fast the blasted creature wouldn't know what happened…

There was also that, even if he had Wolf under control now, that could change at a moment's notice. It would probably be best to go to the Satellite Police or, better yet, find one of the children and see if they knew how to fix his problem. Of course the children hadn't been caught because the local law enforcement was apparently incompetent and even if he went to said law enforcement what was he going to say?

'_Yeah some FM named Wolf tried to possess me but I somehow ended up suppressing him and now he's in my head and is threatening everything I hold dear just to piss me off. Oh and I have no idea how long I can hold him so I could turn into a monster and start killing you any second!'_ Juro thought dryly.

'_And you won't be able to hold me for much longer, human!'_ Wolf shot back and Juro groaned. He literally couldn't think anything without that damn FM making his own comment. It was only more annoying since they were all pretty much the same thing and…

"I have a name you know," Juro said lowly to himself. He could just think it, but talking at least gave him the vague illusion that he had _some_ privacy, "It's not 'human', it's Juro so call me that if you _must_ continue to talk and annoy me!"

'_And why should I do that, human?'_ Wolf growled.

"Then I'll just call you 'mutt'."

'_M-Mutt? My name is Wolf, I am the fiercest FM warrior in King Cepheus' army and am one of the few who possess an Overdrive and-'_

"And you look like a dog so you're a mutt in my opinion. And that is what I'll call you if you're going to call me 'human'." Juro finished and smirked a bit at the growl he received.

'_Why you…'_Wolf growled.

"Juro?" A rather sleepy voice asked as the door to the house opened.

Juro turned around towards the soft voice and quickly spotted the brown haired woman walking out of the house. The gardener snapped his jaw shut to cut off the reply he'd prepared for Wolf before gathering his wits, "Miss Himeka! W-What are you doing up the early?"

'_Who the hell is this…?'_ Wolf asked and Juro ignored him.

Himeka gave the man a pleasant, innocent smile, "Shouldn't I be asking why you're working so early? You surly can't have that much work that you'd need to be out here so early."

Juro flushed a bit at that and was glad that his scar hid it well enough, "Uh…I just felt that I should…work on them early since I woke up early today…"

It was a lame answer and he knew it. But Himeka didn't seem to see anything wrong with it and just nodded, "You couldn't have had time to eat this morning, so I'll go get you something, Juro."

"Ah, that isn't necessary Miss Himeka! I'm perfectly fine and…and I ate late last night so I'm not even hungry!" Juro said quickly, not wanting Himeka to go to so much trouble for him.

'_Why would you reject free food? Isn't that stuff necessary for you humans to function or something?'_

"Oh but I haven't eaten yet so I was hoping that we could share a meal together. I'll at least bring you out a snack in case you get hungry later." Himeka replied and adjusted her flower clip a bit before heading inside.

"Thank you Miss," Juro said knowing that it'd only hurt Himeka's feelings if he said no. And he actually was hungry considering he skipped breakfast so a snack would be nice…

'_So that woman is important to you?'_ Wolf asked with a smirk. He'd found his host-gone-warden's weakness and he was going to definitely exploit it…

"Don't you even_ think_ about touching her!" Juro snarled.

Wolf actually found himself cringing back from the other; wincing as the mental bonds only grew tighter as Juro's fierce protectiveness shoved the FM deeper into his mind. As soon as he realized that he was being submissive to a _human_ of all things, Wolf lashed out and attempted to break his bonds again; growling and biting and clawing in an attempt to be free. So what if he destroyed the man's mind in the process; it served him right for trying to imprison the fiercest FM life form who was…

…Who was now howling in pain as Juro shoved him back and tightened the grip even more until he was buried so deeply he couldn't even feel his own body anymore. He was being crushed by this one human, something that should be impossible! And yet Wolf could do nothing against this primal desire to protect and the power that came with it.

Juro stopped glaring at nothing as he felt Wolf's presence suddenly fade until there was nearly nothing left. Just a small speck in the back of his mind, always there but unable to do anything.

"Mutt?" Juro tried only to receive no response.

The gardener smiled at this and went back to his work in such a good mood he was humming a small tune. He wasn't even that annoyed when a bird from before attempted to make a nest out of his hair again.

* * *

Seiichi was completely fed up with this. It wasn't like this was anything new; it was a regular routine whenever something important happened to take place in the morning. But that didn't make it any less of an annoyance.

"Go away…" Hiroki moaned as he buried his head deeper into the plush pillow.

"You need to get up," Seiichi said shortly before yanking the curtains open and letting light spill into the once dark room.

Hiroki pulled the covers over his head, "…Can't…"

"And why's that?"

"…'m dead…"

"You are not dead, Hiroki. So get up before I drag you out of bed."

Again.

"Can't…I'm dead."

"You need to go to see Professor Michimori and catch up on the lessons you've missed while he was in the hospital," Seiichi reasoned as he approached his stubborn son.

"You shouldn't wake the dead…it's disrespectful and stuff like that…" Hiroki tightened his hold on the thick cover and tried to bury himself deeper into the warm darkness.

Seiichi just managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes before grabbing hold of the bed covers and yanking them off in one fell swoop. Hiroki let out a protesting whine and futilely attempted to cover his eyes from the sunlight assaulting them now. After a moment he gave up and sat up rubbing the last sleep from his eyes.

The raven haired boy frowned at his father, "Rude. I should put a curse on you or something for that!"

Seiichi ignored the comment, "Go ahead and get dressed, I have to leave soon."

Hiroki grumbled and reached over to his Transfer and flicked open the lid. Axl jerked awake as the device turned on and turned towards Hiroki so fast he probably would've given himself whiplash if he could. Hiroki frowned at the behavior but he stopped when his eyes caught the time.

"I didn't need to be up for almost two hours!" Hiroki all but whined as he turned to his father.

Seiichi looked back into the room, "You should get back into the habit of waking up at a decent time; your break is almost over. You don't want to struggle getting up when school starts again, do you?"

Hiroki was less than amused; "But that doesn't mean that you can just yank me out of bed and…"

"If you want it there is still a bit of breakfast left. Try and not cut it to close when heading to your lessons," Seiichi said as he left his son's room, "And if the food's cold when you get down, please don't catch it on fire when you heat it up."

"One time! It was only one time!" Hiroki shouted indignantly as the door closed. Hiroki's frown deepened as he caught sight of a small smile on the man's face.

Hiroki just huffed as the man left him with the assumption that he'd get himself ready and not plop back into bed the instant he left. But that was impossible since he was fully awake now and they both knew that. And despite his usual care-free behavior Seiichi knew Hiroki wouldn't skip tutoring; even if he pretended not to the boy understood the value of getting at least passing grades.

Straight A's were apparently overrated though.

"Hey, Axl? You doing ok?" Hiroki asked looking back to his Transfer.

Axl nodded slowly after a moment's hesitation but that was more than enough to let Hiroki know it was a lie. Not that Hiroki could do much more than what he already had; there was only so much comfort you could provide to someone you couldn't touch or even see outside a small box.

"You don't have to be worried, you say it was Zero right?" Axl nodded slowly. After he calmed down he was able to identify the energy pattern easily enough, "So he's a friend then!"

Axl looked away and fidgeted a bit. Absentmindedly he changed his form into something that vaguely resembled a cat (again) to relieve the slight ache that had built up overnight. Because of the changed form Hiroki almost didn't catch Axl slowly shaking his head.

"Anything wrong Axl?" Hiroki said as he carefully chose his words. The idea of more friends was obviously a positive one

"N-No…it's just…" Axl trailed for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts and force himself to say coherent words in a language Hiroki would understand, "N-nothing."

Axl had been imagining it, he must have. Just because Zero looked similar didn't mean anything; he'd seen similar FMs before.

And Zero didn't have red eyes, so everything was ok.

* * *

Tamotsu really didn't have any idea where he was going right now. Not that he had any set destination in mind, but just wandering around and hoping that he'd manage to run into one boy in a city with who knew how many people living and or visiting it.

"Still say we shouldn't look for him since you apparently scared this kid badly last time…" Tamotsu said to Zero.

The red FM looked up at the blond from the screen, "We're just trying to talk to his human partner who is obviously _not_ afraid of us in the slightest. And remember, we'll contact Harp when we need to see the FM."

"Are you sure you aren't feeling a sense of personal obligation or guilt or something?" Tamotsu asked.

Zero was quiet for a moment at that, "…I would like to see the FM again; I'll admit that. I only saw him for a moment but his form looked nothing like the…other experiments. He looked far too similar to Cepheus than what should be possible considering just how he was created." And Zero just _had_ to know. He'd prefer if he was wrong, jumping to conclusions because suddenly things could easily be worse that he'd made them out to be yesterday.

"Please don't tell me you plan to take out your aggressions on the kid just because he happens to look like a guy you hate," Tamotsu deadpanned.

"I'm not about to do something like that!" Zero objected, "It's just…he's alive. And what if he does have the same powers as Cepheus? Even if they're not nearly as strong if anyone was to find out…"

"We'd be screwed," Tamotsu finished. Zero had gone over all the reasons why this could be very, very bad last night. They were all those unlikely possibilities, but they could still happen and that thought kept Tamotsu up to about two a.m. The blond was quickly seeing why Zero didn't like 'unknowns', they just tended to make things more complicated and probably even harder. And knowing just how risky things could become was enough for him to let the odd feeling from yesterday drop.

"Who knows what Cepheus would do if he learned that there was an FM who could possible challenge him for his throne one day, even if it's extremely unlikely," Zero continued.

"Yeah…from what I understand I doubt he'd adopt the kid because they're technically the same 'family line' or at least close…which is weird since they're apparently hardly even related and all.." Tamotsu was still confused over FM life form family relations and this wasn't helping.

Hearing something behind him the blond attempted to back out of the way and just in time for someone to brush past him. The tall man grumbled as he brushed past the boy, wild hair and odd scar on his face making Tamotsu raise a brow.

Zero felt the tiniest brush of foreign energy and nearly swore.

"Follow him Tamotsu," Zero ordered as he resisted the urge to yank the blond forward when he hesitated. Unlike War-Rock he actually knew a thing or two about 'subtlety'.

"Eh, why?"

"For a second I think I felt an FM life form within him. To faint for whatever FM to have control but enough that maybe he's had contact with it in the past," Zero explained and was pleased when Tamotsu started forward in pursuit of the scarred man.

"What about the other boy?" Tamotsu asked as he walked faster and still tried to not look suspicious.

"An unknown FM is far more dangerous than an established ally. It's safe to assume that any unknown FM is an enemy unless we know otherwise," Zero answered, "And there's a chance that they will show up if there truly is an FM and if it attacks."

"So we're going off a hunch because you think you felt an FM when there may have not really been one?" it wasn't really a complaint or objection considering he was still following the man (gardener?). Really Tamotsu just wanted to know the odds he was going to be forced to fight an overpowered FM who, like always, wanted the blasted Andromeda key.

"Yes."

Tamotsu shrugged, "Fantastic. Let's go and get ready to fight for the sake of the earth. Again."

"…You don't know if that will happen today."

"Zero, you're kidding yourself if you think that."

* * *

Subaru sometimes really wished War-Rock was more reasonable with, well, everything.

The FM was stubborn and rash and always felt the need to prove that he was the best in most everything. About the only think he'd admit he was bad at would be things like communications and anything that required concentration and fine-tune abilities; and that was just so he didn't have to attempt to work with such things. But everything else, especially if he was told he couldn't do it, was fair game.

So of course he took Zero's comment as an insult to his abilities and now Subaru was being half-dragged around Kodama looking for one boy who he didn't even know what he looked like. He really wondered what War-Rock planned to do if they encountered the boy by some miracle.

"We're never going to find him, War-Rock," Subaru said as he looked down at the frustrated FM in his Transfer. He'd been forced to walk around the town to the point that they were passing the main mall for the third time.

"You're already giving up? I thought you were better than that!" War-Rock objected.

Subaru just gave the FM a rather flat look, "Well what do you plan to even do if we do manage to find them?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought," Subaru said before closing his Transfer.

Subaru ignored War-Rock's protesting which abruptly cut off as the blue Transfer entered power-saving mode from being close. Not that it's take the FM more than five seconds to somehow crank the volume up so he could complain once more, but it was at least something.

And in those five seconds Subaru just happened to catch sight of a flash of green and purple across the street half obscured by another person. The brunet's susptions were confirmed as the woman walked past and reviled Tsukasa calmly walking, earbuds in and playing.

"Tsukasa?" Subaru said to himself as he watched the boy disappear into a small knot of people. For a moment he actually contemplated following the green haired boy, the past few weeks he'd seen next to nothing of him.

But the chance was lost as he disappeared quickly despite his relatively unique hair color. Looking in the direction that Tsukasa had disappeared in for a moment Subaru couldn't ignore the bad feeling that had decided to make itself known again. He'd had the feeling that something horrible was going to happen soon, and knowing his luck, that was probably true.

Deciding to ignore said feeling (because even if something bad was going to happen soon there wasn't a thing he could really do until it actually started) Subaru turned to walk away. So caught up in his thoughts he almost missed the flash of magenta hair tucked messily under a crisp baseball cap.

"…Excuse me," a rather quiet voice all but whispered as the girl walked past him.

Subaru looked after the girl before odd realization dawned on him as she looked back at him from under the rim of her cap, "Wait…you're-!"

Misora thought she recognized the boy and had looked back to see if she wasn't just imagining things or something. Obviously the spiky-haired brunet somehow recognized her despite her ingenious disguise.

Ok, so it wasn't _that_ amazing and some short boy with glasses had seen past it not to long ago, but it was the best she could come up with on short notice! It was amazing how easy it was to blend in even with her hair color (people dyed their hair all the time and some even permanently altered their hair) as long as she didn't dress in something she performed in. Just a simple T-shirt and shorts with her hair tied back and threaded through a new baseball cap she bought on a whim.

Yes it wasn't the greatest disguise ever, but considering that no one should be looking for her anyway it worked.

So when the brunet's face showed recognition Misora knew she had to act before he let everyone here know she was here when she was supposed to be half way around the world.

"Oh Subaru, it's been so long!" Misora said brightly and with a slight generic 'foreign' accent as she quickly fished the brunet's name out of her memory, "I was wondering if I was going to _ever_ find you!"

Subaru blinked in confusion at the girl's behavior and slight change in voice, trying to figure out just what she was doing…

Oh right, she was famous and had mob of fans who'd swarm them in a second.

"Oh, hey…Hoshiko," Subaru quickly supplied the best improv name that wasn't close to either of Misora's names, "It really has…been a while."

Misora didn't falter at either the name or poor acting and instead grasped the boy's hands and pulled him off to the side so they were less suspicious and in the way of anyone who walked by. Misora did a quick check around her and mentally grimaced at all the people around. Sure it wasn't the busiest time of day but there were plenty of people around and it only took one slip up…

Misora grabbed Subaru's hand and drug him away, babbling about useless things even she didn't care about. Subaru suddenly found himself pulled in the front entrance of the mall and off to the side into a store that was completely empty except for a bored looking cashier. The teenage cashier didn't even look up at them from her magazine and continued to let music flood her ears.

Once they were relatively deep in the store, Misora let go of Subaru and let the brunet reorient himself for a moment while she spoke, "Sorry about that, but I didn't want anyone else recognizing me."

"It's fine. But what are you doing in Kodama again?" Subaru refrained for asking just _how_ she was here since she wasn't supposed to be on this side of the globe. She was a pop star, she probably had more resources than he could ever imagine.

"Oh well…I was hoping to maybe catch sight of Rockman or any of the others," Misora quickly answered. It wasn't unbelievable since it seemed like everyone wanted to catch sight of them. Just because she could technically contact Rockman or Zero Blade whenever she wanted

Subaru smiled at the irony of that, "Isn't everyone? Though you shouldn't get your hopes up; I live here and hardly see any of them."

"I kind of figured that," Misora leaned back against the wall next to a rack of miscellaneous knickknacks, "Though I am happy that I managed to run into you, even if you almost did blow my cover."

"Ah sorry…But why are you happy to see me? We've only seen each other once before for all of five minutes…" _'And I'm surprised you even remembered my name…' _Subaru mentally added.

"But you treat me like a normal person even though you know who I am. It's a nice break to have a friend who doesn't treat me like I'm someone else," Misora explained.

"Friend?" Subaru nearly choked out.

"Well why not? Or do you not want to be my friend?" Misora looked up at the brunet with a pout and tilted her head just so.

Subaru quickly found his defenses crumbling under her gaze, "N-No…it's just…"

"Good, now come on!" And then Subaru found himself being half dragged out of the store and into the mall's main hub area, "And remember to call me Hoshiko now!"

"Wait a second Mis-Hoshiko! I thought you were looking for Rockman?" Even though she'd technically already found him but that was beside the point.

"Well it's like you said, he hardly shows up when you're looking for him so I might as well relax until then," Misora let go of the brunet's hand, "Now wait here, I have to go to the bathroom."

Subaru didn't have time to object before the magenta haired girl slipped into the restroom and disappeared around the tiled corner. Subaru stood there for a moment before moving a bit away from the entrance; no use in looking like a weirdo standing in front of the girl's restroom. Yet not a second later Misora's head popped out from around the corner.

"And don't you think about ditching me while I'm in here. I _will_ find you if you do that," Misora said rather threateningly. When Subaru nodded in understanding she smiled brightly before disappearing back into the restroom.

"Human females are confusing," War-Rock said more to himself than the brunet. But Subaru found himself agreeing all the same to the point he didn't even shush War-Rock. Not wanting to risk having to face the wrath of Misora, Subaru patiently waited.

Misora quickly checked the stalls and she was glad that there wasn't anyone in the small restroom. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Wave Scanner that Harp was temporarily using since her guitar was to iconic.

"Misora, what do you think you're doing?" Harp asked quietly having heard everything.

"Just planning to kill some time until Zero Blade finds the boy we're looking for," Misora said as she turned on the twin sinks to drown out her talking.

When Harp gave her a rather disapproving look Misora quickly continued, "Oh come on, you know we'd never find him first since we don't know exactly what he looks like or even his name. I mean, a lot of people have black hair and green eyes aren't that uncommon either,"

"…You just don't want to have to look anymore," Harp translated and ignored the frown Misora gave her. When the girl didn't object Harp continued, "You know, after this the only person who's identity they won't know is yours."

"I know that and that I'll have to tell them eventually but…I just don't know how to tell them!"

"Don't say anything and just release your Denpa-henkan. They'll figure the rest out," Harp suggested even though she knew that wasn't what was really eating away at her partner..

"That's not the problem and you know it Harp!" Misora said rather exasperated at this point.

"Maybe not but it's a solution if you don't feel like saying anything directly or just want to surprise them. But do you really need to be worrying about that now anyway?"

Misora was silent for several moment before turning off the sink so the water stopped splashing. She took a moment to watch the last of the clear liquid slosh down the tiny silver drain before looking up into the mirror and giving herself a determined look.

"Now go on back to your little date, Misora."

"Harp! This isn't a date I just want someone to hang out with! You know I don't like being alone…" Misora whined before slipping the Wave Scanner back into her pocket and quickly walking out of the restroom so as to prevent the FM from arguing with her further.

She was very glad when Subaru didn't comment on how long she had spent in the restroom and smiled brightly at him as he followed her. The mall wasn't too busy though there were still plenty of people walking about and looking through the merchandise of each store. Holographic displays floated about lazily with their bright words saying how great some new product neither had even heard of.

After a few moments of aimlessly walking around Subaru finally had to ask, "Uh, Hoshiko…where are we going?"

"Not sure, I've only been in this mall twice," Once for a concert and another to ditch her manager, "So I'm relying on you to tell me which places are good since we might as well eat now before there's a line. After that we'll see I guess."

Subaru refrain from pointing out that she was the one who was leading him around and instead worried over the idea of money. He was pretty much broke and though the stalls in the food court weren't beyond him, he'd rather not lose what little savings he had on whatever Misora planned to look at afterwards. Hopefully she brought her own money…

* * *

**I'm going on vacation for several weeks, which mean there will be around a 3 week pause in updates. But after that it should finally be regular, unless my computer finally keels over, though I plan to try and get a new one before that happens. Rather not be that person with the limitless computer problems constantly delaying updates or lowering the quality of my writing. **

**Side note; please don't ask about the name Subaru gave Misora. I wasn't about to make him call her a name that's so similar anyone with a brain could put it together (pushing it with her crappy 'disguise' she has but oh well, the game is worse on that). I just looked on a list of names and found one related to space (hopefully meaning 'Star Child') so I figured that worked since it fits into Subaru's interests.**


	24. The Wolf

Chapter 24: The Wolf

**So…I guess I'm a **_**bit**_** late…**

**Well I did not abandon this story; I just had a serious inspiration crash right as I got a new computer for some reason. Ended up taking out a brief part with Juro and Himeka I couldn't finish so I could finally post this. But here's the chapter that pushes things over 200,000 words and things **_**still**_** aren't that close to the end. **

**Oh and this chapter has some fighting in it finally.**

**LunaClefairy****: Well you always knew Axl had a bad past. As for him looking so much like Cepheus, not everything's been answered just yet, where's the fun in that? Remember how Axl accidently formed an emotional connection to Hiroki; that not just a unique ability he has and it can be a good or bad thing. **

**Delphi: The entire situation with Axl is **_**weird**_**, especially considering Cepheus has no idea or reason to suspect that he has a 'son' created with the original purpose of killing him. And if he found out…Fun times ahead.**

**Ultimate Black Ace****: I'm glad you think that about the FM reproduction; it helps fill in a few gaps while being as logical as possible. You will see more human resistance since I don't feel like making people completely helpless despite having no real way to fight back yet. Feel free to make your own theories about the red eyes; you're probably right since it's not meant to be tricky. **

* * *

"No. I'm not going in there and you physically can't make me."

Zero felt exasperated at Tamotsu's unreasonable refusal to follow a possible possessed human any further after he'd willingly trailed the man up to this point. It made no sense whatsoever for him to suddenly refuse to go any further when there were no obstacles in his way, yet the blond adamantly refused to go into the 'Mirror Maze' that had been set up to fill up what would have been an empty space too small for a real store on the third story of the mall.

There was no line to get into the maze or anything physically blocking the entrance. It wasn't like it cost money (though there was a 'donations' box set up off to the side) so that was the issue either.

There was no logical reason to it and that irritated Zero.

"What reason could you possibly have to not continue following that man when you did so before without a single protest?" Zero asked as he forced himself to not sound as irritated as he was.

"…There's only one entrance and one exit," Tamotsu said after a moment of though.

"I can see that."

"I'm not done yet!" Zero didn't respond so the blond hurriedly continued, "Like I was saying, there's only one entrance and exit so if we just wait they have to come out eventually. If we go it I know I'd just get lost and trapped in that damn maze."

Zero ignored the blond as he continued to voice his obvious distaste for mirror mazes and probably any other kind of maze as well. It was sound logic but at the same time it was rushed and thrown together as if it'd somehow hid the fact that he just didn't want to go into the maze.

"Fine, we'll follow your plan," Zero submitted even though waiting around grated a bit on his nerves. The fact that things could go horrible wrong at a moment's notice was clear and doing nothing when he could do something went against not only his own tactics but also the training he'd received.

But Zero really wasn't in the mood to argue and it was obvious that his partner was dead set against it, so arguing would be pointless.

* * *

Subaru watched Misora from across the table they sat at in the food court. The magenta haired girl was oblivious to this and continued to eat the thick burger she had ordered with gusto. As she ate one hand reached out for the pile of fries they'd made between them when the flimsy containers had overturned in the paper bag that contained their order.

As she took a sip of her drink Misora finally seemed to notice that Subaru was giving her an odd look, "What's up?"

"Oh it's just…" There were several things wrong with this entire situation. He shouldn't know an idol like this, he shouldn't let himself get dragged into something so easily, he shouldn't be on something that was a date in all but name and intent, and he certainly shouldn't be so comfortable with that thought.

The brunet tried to fish for the right words, "It's just…I didn't think you'd want something like this to eat?"

It was a lame response that had absolutely nothing to do with what he was really thinking or feeling. For a second Subaru feared he'd insulted the girl when a look of irritated annoyance appeared on her face for a moment. But then he realized that one of her own songs had started playing rather loudly over the speakers.

"What, did you think that just because I usually eat nice food I can't appreciate a good burger once in a while?" Misora asked as she ignored the music now reverberating throughout the mall.

"…Maybe?" It wasn't like there were any 'high class' places in the food court of a mall, but there were places that served food nicer than burgers and yet Misora had made a bee line for that specific restraint.

"Oh Subaru, sometimes there is joy to be had in eating something with absolutely no redeeming value other than that it tastes good!" To emphasize her point she took a huge might out of the burger in her hands and chewed happily as a bit of grease leaked down her fingers.

Subaru didn't respond because he didn't have anything ready for a response that didn't sound stupid in some way. Instead he opted for nodding silently as he continued to contemplate how and why he was in this situation again. It wasn't that he disliked her or anything it was just…

He really didn't know _what_ was making his so uncomfortable.

Maybe it was the fact that if Luna and the two that followed her around found out they'd freak. Subaru knew that Misora was extremely popular and the only reason he didn't care about that was because, well, he hadn't cared about newest pop culture for a while now. And just because he was more social than before (something he never remembered actually thinking about yet found himself doing or at least agreeing to) didn't mean he spontaneously cared any more than before.

No, it wasn't that. It wasn't even the fact that he was here when he had other far more important things to do, or just plain being in this situation.

It was all somehow even more confusing than fighting aliens by transforming into a being that could cross planes of existence as easily as breathing.

Subaru just focused on the much simpler goal of sating his appetite.

* * *

Axl let his form smoothly shift back to his normal human-like shape; enjoying the feeling of the excessive energy shedding off of him like a second skin as he completed the pseudo metamorphosis. The ache had started to grow into a real pain and even keeping himself in the cat-like form he'd taken to using the most hadn't helped enough.

It wasn't like Axl wasn't used to pain but that didn't mean he liked it by any stretch of the imagination. He didn't like being hurt physically or emotionally like anyone else. So even this tiny pain was too much for the FM to bear and he'd been shifting his form around for the past few minutes until the energy build up finally dissipated fully.

It was a bit annoying how often he had to do this now; spending all his time in Hiroki's Transfer caused energy to build up faster since there was more around to absorb than in a different environment. But the safety of mind at being protected and hidden from other FMs (excusing that once incident that he refused to acknowledge had ever happened) was worth the minor inconvenience. Most of his life had been far worse so there was nothing wrong with this.

Things would be much better if all the other FMs would just go away though. Go away forever and never come back, leaving him in peace. And if they didn't go away, if they tried to hurt him…

"_Leave me alone!"_

Axl curled into a tighter ball and glared weakly at nothing in particular as the memory echoed in his mind. A dark vile thing that haunted him, something he hated yet he could never bring himself to regret it.

It would be easier to just run away again really. The FMs were only interested in this planet and it'd be easy just to leave and no longer have to deal with any of this and risk getting hurt. He'd be free to go.

But...

"Hey, could you move over a bit?" Hiroki asked the FM.

Axl looked up and around to see that he was unintentional blocking a few files from opening fully since any connections that tried to form to close were either deflected or scrambled by his own energy.

He'd have to be alone again.

And…

"Y-Yes…" Axl quickly moved away and allowed the popup screen to enlarge enough for Hiroki to look through its contents better.

Hiroki didn't stop walking as he directed his attention to the new message he had. With expertise that only came with practice the boy managed to divide just enough of his attention to where he was walking so he didn't run into any innocent passerby's.

Hiroki frowned as he read the message before opening the attached file. Axl already knew that the message was from Hiroki's father since he'd quickly tracked the origin of the file before letting it in. But he was curious as to what the specific contents of the letter were since he didn't dare look.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to stop by the store before we do anything else," Hiroki said with a sigh.

Abruptly the raven haired boy preformed an about-face and continued the direction he'd just come from, ironically having just passed the store in question. Hiroki maneuvered himself so he wasn't walking against the flow of the crowed before giving his Transfer another look.

The unasked 'why' was easy to see on Axl's face.

"He needs me to stop by store to pick some things up that we're low on since he's busy with work tell who knows when. So we're going to have to go, but hey, at least we got some extra money so I can buy something extra! I think I might have enough money for this one game I saw on sale at the mall, so maybe we'll head over there after that."

Hiroki looked over the short list again along with the Zenny he'd been sent and tried to remember just how much everything was so he'd know just how much extra he'd have left for himself. Axl didn't bother commenting on how saying 'we' was irrelevant considering that the FM wouldn't be taking part in anything the raven haired boy did.

It was nice to be included constantly even if it was only vocally.

And he didn't ever want to be alone again.

* * *

"Man, how long does it take to go through a mirror maze that tiny?" Tamotsu grumbled as he cast another glance at the exit to the maze from the table he was sitting at.

Since just standing there without actually going in would look suspicious, Tamotsu had decided to sit down inside a café-like store that was nearby. The store itself wasn't anything really special; it was rather generic with pastel colored walls and laminate floors that were supposed to look like wood but didn't do that great of a job at it.

Tamotsu himself was sitting in a plush chair that was also supposed to look like it was wood but clearly wasn't; just like the rest of the furniture except for the counter up front where you ordered from and various pastries were displayed. Why the owners of the place did such a thing was beyond the blond, but he wasn't interested in attempting to understand the thought process of an obviously budget-tight café.

But the food was cheap and quick to order with the freedom to leave at will and that was all that truly mattered. Not that he'd come her to sample cheap pastries that didn't taste all that fresh despite what was advertised, but once he sat down and ate he found himself hungrier than he thought he was.

"It's called a 'maze' for a reason, Tamotsu," Zero explained slowly like the answer wasn't obvious.

"I know that!" Tamotsu nearly lost the cinnamon twist (which was stale but food was food and the excess sugar covered that up well enough) to the floor below as it fell out of his mouth. Luckily he managed to use the hand that had been propping up his head to grasp the fleeing food before suck a tragedy could happen, "But it's still such a small maze that's just meant to take up a space that never sold…"

Tamotsu trailed off in thought as he took another bite out of the overly sugary bread with little regard for the tiny granules that fell messily onto the table. A few moments later and the cheap snack was gone and a hand was absently reaching into the to-go bag and pulling out what had meant to be a snack for later.

"Didn't you eat not very long ago?" Zero asked off handedly.

"Yup but…" A bite and a piece was missing from the cookie, "…Just sitting here doing nothing had made me hungry somehow...Maybe I'm finally getting that dreaded 'teenage boy' metabolism that dad says will eat us out of house and home."

"Don't eat so much you throw up. That is one human behavior I don't want to have to see."

"When did you see a person throw up?" Tamotsu asked.

"The same way I learned your language; your internet is very useful and vast," Zero answered before pausing a moment, "…Along with that, I also have a decent amount of knowledge on your general culture and a very extensive knowledge on just how…_fascinating_ many humans find the process of reproduction."

A moment passed before there was a choking sound as Tamotsu swallowed the rest of the cookie he'd been cramming into his mouth whole. One woman sitting in the corner gave the blond a worried look as he pounded his own fist against his chest in an attempt to dislodge the food from his throat.

After a moment he managed to succeeded in swallowing it and sat down, gasping for breath. Tamotsu looked around to see that the woman went back to her own food while the man at the counter was giving him a flat look that more or less translated to 'don't choke in here, it's bad for business'.

Ignoring the glaring cashier Tamotsu looked back at his Transfer.

"You looked up _porn_ on my Transfer?!"

"I was trying to find out more about what was important to humans. It's not my fault your entire species is so lewd about… well everything really." Zero defended. It wasn't like those things even remotely affected him the same way they would any other human being. So he stumbled across those things while trying to define what certain terms and slang meant; it wasn't his fault that there was an overabundance of such material.

"Please don't tell me that when I check my search history I'm going to find pages and pages of shameless porn?"

"Of course not, I learned all of this before I ever met you," Zero said calmly.

Tamotsu look caught between half a dozen different emotions, "Then _why_ did you even bring it up?"

"I was simply making conversation since you're so bored."

For several moments Tamotsu couldn't think of a proper response and attempted to cover up his silence by eating a bit more. It was obvious that Zero wasn't fool in the slightest and the blond could feel the FM's eyes on him even as he looked towards the maze's exit.

"Fine. I get it, I'll shut up…" Tamotsu said with a glare.

Zero was silent but that didn't stop Tamotsu from seeing the ever-so-slightly smug expression on the FM's face. With more force than necessary the blond slapped the lid of his Transfer shut and busied himself with watching the people outside mill about.

Zero didn't have much to do that he'd bother doing so the red FM closed his eyes and relaxed himself. Something was wrong, no, this entire situation felt wrong. Yes there was a man, strong by the looks of it, who he knew was being possessed by an FM that he'd lost sight of, but that wasn't what was bothering him.

It was especially irritating because he could feel whatever it was just on the edges of his senses like a whisper. It was enough to stir his emotions and put him on guard but not enough to worry him to the point he'd try anything rash. Instead, Zero used the silence to try and pinpoint whatever it was.

An FM life form.

It was unmistakable; an FM life form was nearby. Not especially close just yet. Just on the very edges of his senses and far enough away that even if he tried to peruse it, the FM would easily slip away. Zero frowned as he tried to match the signature, but whoever it was they were disguising themselves enough it was impossible to tell and…

His thoughts were cut off as a shrill scream suddenly pierced and shredded the relative calm atmosphere that the entire mall held. The reverberating scream managed to silence anyone near enough to hear it as people looked curiously towards the sound.

Tamotsu was up before the final echoes faded and ran towards the maze without a single doubt as to what was wrong. Internally cursing himself the whole time Tamotsu didn't stop his sprint even when he reached the exit to the maze. Gritting his teeth, he pushed forward and stepped through the threshold and into the maze full speed.

"What-!?"

Skidding to a stop so sudden he almost tripped over his own feet, Tamotsu looked at the mirrors around him in shock as they all reflected the same image countless times. The metallic blue wolf creature was in front, behind, left and right all at the same time; down on all fours as it sniffed the air.

Curved claws the size of Tamotsu's arm and twice as thick around dug into the tiled floor easily wherever placed, wicked spikes jutting out at the knee only added to the menacing effect. Thick armor covered the FM's upper body with orange rings acting almost like accents along with one especially thing grey piece that resembled a collar.

The FM's tail twitched before saw-like teeth parted just enough to allow a deep growl to emit clearly. As one the reflections around him all turned so they faced him and fixated their piercing red glare on the currently helpless blond.

Tamotsu desperately looked left and right, trying to figure out just where the FM was coming from. But it was all in vain as the countless reflects slowly crouched down and began to creep forward, claws scraping the ground with each movement. Tamotsu backed up slowly as he kept trying to find the wolf creeping towards him. He was quickly feeling more and more like helpless prey and that hungry look he was being given was _not_ helping.

The blond nearly screamed when his back hit something, whirling around so quickly one hand smacked painfully into the smooth glass. Tamotsu attempted to calm himself but his eyes caught sight of the image in the mirror; a massive hungry wolf creeping up behind the defenseless and trapped boy.

Tamotsu quickly turned again only to be greeted with more mocking mirrors that all showed the same image. Deciding enough was enough, Tamotsu turned to run out of the maze only to smack his head painfully into another mirror. Stumbling back a few shaky steps, his back hit another mirror. He turned left and ran only for his outstretched hand to brush into another mirror.

The wolf growled.

'_Trapped'_ Tamotsu's mind screamed at him, _'You're trapped, stuck and you're going to die here and no one will know until they find-'_

"Tamotsu!" Zero shouted to the boy again almost desperately now. Fear had suddenly and unexpectedly gripped the boy's mind to the point he wasn't thinking clearly enough to safely Denpa-henkan with him, "Get a hold of yourself!"

But Tamotsu apparently didn't hear him since he simply turned and ran again as he tried to distance himself from the wolf chasing him. Zero was swearing violently as the blond ran into another mirror and drove himself into further panic. He was only succeeding in getting farther and farther away from the exit, and the FM was slowly creeping closer knowing full well the boy wasn't getting away.

"Stop panicking already!" Zero shouted. Why was this happening now when he was being hunted by one of the most dangerous creatures alive and not some other time?

Another mirror and another dead-end.

'_You're trapped'_

Tamotsu nearly screamed in frustration and turned on his heel and sprinted away from the damnable dead-end. Stumbling, he nearly fell twice in just as many steps before he managed to regain his balance and run correctly.

"Stop!" Zero screeched as loud as he could.

The ear-piercing command was enough to cut through the fear-filled fog as Tamotsu stopped without knowing what he was doing or why. He looked down at the ground as he tried to comprehend more than _'Trapped, trapped, trapped…'_ but froze as he heard heavy panting.

Looking up slowly Tamotsu's eyes widened even more as he saw a very _real_ FM life form standing on the other side of the dividing hallway, still crouched on all fours yet ever still towering over the terrified boy only feet away.

Tamotsu vaguely realized he wasn't breathing.

"Left! Run Left NOW!" Zero shouted as loud as he could in an attempted to spur Tamotsu into action before Wolf could react. Preforming a Denpa-henkan right now was nearly suicidal considering that the boy's fear would surly cause him to unconsciously grasp anything, _anything_ that'd make him feel safer. But if it came down to it…

Tamotsu ran like hell itself was after him.

The hungry wolf chased after the fleeing boy.

* * *

Axl wasn't having a good day anymore.

Not, one, not two, but three, _three_, different FM life form signatures had all appeared within a matter of minutes. First Gemini Black appeared, hiding himself just enough that it'd be difficult to sense him but still able to be sensed. Suddenly Gemini White appeared not to far away, hiding himself using his twin's own signature as cover.

Finally a third appeared.

It was wild, fierce and powerful. Axl didn't have a name to place with it, but he recognized it. A signature that had appeared briefly before disappearing completely, like it had never existed. No matter how much he tried to find it, his searches were pointless and yielded nothing. The only other option would have been to actually search for the FM life form in question, but Axl wasn't about to seek it out.

If he was lucky, it would go away.

Foolhardy and nearly delusional to think, Axl knew that but didn't care. Yet now it had reappeared, stronger than ever. Whatever FM life form it was was clearly causing havoc, the fluxes of energy more than enough to prove that. People were probably being hurt, dying…

Axl quickly broke the connection, trying to ignore the thought of a human bleeding, dying. It was a horrible sight, worse than seeing a FM being ripped apart because the blood and body didn't go away, leaving a wretched sight behind no matter what.

So engrossed in his thoughts, Axl never noticed that the twins had disappeared.

So engrossed in his thoughts, Axl didn't notice Hiroki looking at him, seeing and taking note of the odd behavior, having an idea at what it was.

"What's wrong Axl?"

The grey FM looked up at the raved haired child with fright clear on his face. Hiroki looked confused and worried, trying to know what was going on exactly. Trying to know if there was any danger, if he had to help anyone. Yet Axl continued to say nothing.

He was afraid.

* * *

Breathing far more ragged than it should have been Tamotsu felt relief wash over him as he saw the exit to the maze only a few more steps away. Which was a very, _very_ good thing since the sounds of the heavy scraping footsteps was only second to the repeated sound of glass shattering.

But just then the once clear path was blocked as a clueless worker looked into the maze to try and find the source of the noise. Said worker's eyes widened considerably as he froze when he saw the sprinting blond with a massive metallic wolf only feet behind him.

Without thinking, Tamotsu grabbed the man by his shoulder before using his momentum to throw the stunned man as far away as he could. His balance thrown off by the maneuver, Tamotsu was sent stumbling forward and into the low wall meant to prevent people from falling painfully to the ground.

Tamotsu hardly even felt the impact and had even forgotten it by the time he turned around to see the wolf charging full-force at him. Tamotsu turned to run off to the side even though he knew there wasn't enough time.

"Jump."

The next few moments were nothing more than a blur of movement and a horrible skewed sense of vertigo. Direction was nonsensical and meaningless as 'up' and 'down' constantly changed far too fast to even register one, much less both. There was something cold in his hand but then it was gone as he let go as soon as he comprehended he'd grabbed whatever it was. Something under his foot which he pushed off of and suddenly the floor was rushing up to meet him.

He tried to catch himself, but his head cracked on something. Dazed, the blond didn't even feel the rest of the impact, for a second later everything went black.

* * *

If everyone didn't know something was wrong, they definitely knew it now.

Oh sure the sudden screaming a few floors up was a good indicator, but someone could easily write it off as someone seeing a cockroach or some other unwanted pest in a store. The sudden sounds of crashing and breaking glass were harder to take in stride but were also harder to hear, though they were getting louder.

A half-ton metallic, bipedal wolf landing onto and flattening one of the holographic displays…

Misora really didn't remember much beyond a brief moment of shock were everyone was silent as they tried to comprehend _what_ just happened. Said silence lasted maybe two seconds before someone lost their nerve and screamed, which of course made the shock-induced calm shatter quicker than she could comprehend.

From there she'd been carried away helplessly by the chaos that followed like a leaf in a hurricane, unable to do much more than let herself be carried along or else risk being ripped apart. Shoving, pushing, tugging and tripping all kept the girl trapped no matter how much she pushed or shoved back. Misora was vaguely aware that she had been separated from Subaru, but quickly forgot when someone nearly tripped her.

No one gave the girl a second look even when her baseball cap was lost nor when her hair fell out of its ponytail. Instead they either ran to a safer distance or out of the mall entirely, ignoring the fact that the wolf didn't seem to care one bit about them. Wolf (the very uncreative name that Harp said was the FM's name) continued to look around him with a low growl and obvious intent.

Someone ended up shoving her out of the way which ironically allowed the idol to escape the undertow of people. Immediately Misora stood up to avoid being stepped on before hiding herself in a shop that had emptied.

When he couldn't immediately spot what he was looking for, Wolf growled and grew frustrated and ended up slashing a nearby table in his anger. Fortunately his claws just missed the young boy who had hidden himself under the table as if that'd help him. A rather shrill scream tore itself from the boy as he covered his head from any remaining debris and curled into a tighter ball.

Wolf looked down at the cowering human child with only vague interest. Brown eyes met his own red ones and immediately looked away as the child buried his head back in his legs and covered his ears. He could just hear the small boy mumbling to himself over and over again about how this wasn't happening; this wasn't real, even though it obviously was.

It was rather confusing that the child before him didn't even have the sense or willpower to run away, something like that was ingrained into every living beings mind. Instead, he rocked himself and kept trying to will the treat away even as he refused to do anything to help himself…

"Get away, you monster!"

For a moment Wolf thought that the desperate screeching cry was that off the only female human who could possible defy him, Harp Note. But when he glanced in the direction the cry came from, he only saw a single adult woman running towards him brandishing a wet mop she obviously only just found like it was a deadly weapon.

Unsurprisingly the wet mop did absolutely nothing to Wolf even though the sheer rebound force was more than enough to make the woman stumble back. Yet despite the failure she gritted her teeth and came at him again, eyes burning with a desperate, fearful fire.

Almost lazily Wolf slashed outwards when the woman was within reach, claws slicing the weak mop to pieces along with the woman's arm. The woman fell to the ground with a horrified cry and clutched the bleeding wounds to slow the flow as best as she could.

Yet she still refused to back down, and instead attempted to get up once more.

"Mommy!" the small child that Wolf had nearly forgotten about screamed. That at least answered the question as to why the woman attacked him, even when she clearly had to know that it was useless. It still confused him, risking one's life for another was understandable, but not when it would lead to certain death for both. Then it was just a worthless sacrifice.

They were just humans after all, what could that woman hope to accomplish? If she expected her child to run, she was sadly mistaking as the boy was paralyzed even more after seeing his mother get hurt, thus ruining any chance for his mother's stupid (yet admittedly noble) sacrifice to work.

Wolf turned towards the trembling boy.

The woman was screaming at him now, nasty hateful things as she tried to turn his attention back to her. But Wolf refused to be fooled and focused on the child, trembling and afraid yet still unmoving even as he raised one claw up.

Wolf growled loudly after a moment which only caused the boy to cover his head and tremble even more. Yet he still couldn't make himself run, which irritated Wolf even more. He didn't have any quarrels with killing (if he did this would be a _horrible_ mission to volunteer for) but to just cut down something so weak and pathetic like this…If the boy would just run it'd be easier for some reason but with him just sitting there with wide teary eyes and looking so helpless that it made Wolf gag…if he would just _run_ already…

A white-hot cannon shot hitting him in the back broke the moment along with any object that was in the FM's way as he was sent flying.

Wolf plowed through and flattened any tables that he hit during his forced flight, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Flipping around mid-air Wolf dug one clawed hand into the ground causing him to jerk to a rather abrupt stop. Looking up Wolf saw a rather angry Harp Note, the remains of the Heavy Cannon falling away.

Misora was mad. She was mad at this FM for not just ruining everyone's day, but also hurting innocent people and nearly cutting down a _child_. But most of all, Misora was mad at herself for being slow. If she hadn't let herself get pushed around so much then the woman wouldn't be hurt so badly for trying to do the job Misora was supposed to do. And when she saw the massive FM about to strike down a helpless child...

So maybe using her only Attack +10 wasn't the smartest thing, especially on her Heavy Cannon card. So what if it made the shot a lot more powerful, she only got one shot out of it now and the unexpected recoil nearly sent her flying back if she hadn't caught herself.

That point seemed be driven home even further when she saw that Wolf had taken surprisingly little damage despite the power of the card. It wasn't like there _wasn't_ damage, the back of his armor was more or less missing but Wolf was easily ignoring the pain.

"Why didn't that do more damage?" Misora asked Harp lowly making sure Wolf didn't hear. The last thing she needed was for Wolf to hear the bit of uncertainty and fear trying to creep its way into her voice.

"This is very, very bad Misora. Wolf is one of the strongest FM life forms on record, he's not that much weaker than even the generals of the main three army factions!" Harp informed. Misora didn't know just how strong these generals were but just hearing the tone Harp used for them gave Misora a good idea, "But even then that hit should have done more damage…He must have found a powerful host for his armor to be that strong. It absorbed most of the blast so the damage he took was nothing like it should have been."

Misora nodded slowly all the while keeping her eyes on Wolf. The FM hadn't done anything except glare and growl at her. It was certainly unsettling since Wolf was several times her size with claws that put a meat cleaver to shame, but all that really didn't mean much when he wasn't _doing_ anything.

"…Why isn't he doing anything, Harp?" Misora asked after a moment. As much as she and her nerves would love to attack, something about this entire situation did not seem right. From Wolf's own refusal to do anything to the fact that the FM life form in question had even stopped glaring so much and was relaxing his stance…

"This is it? This is your host Harp?" Wolf asked obviously amused, "This is the best human you could find?"

He wasn't fighting her because he didn't think she was a real threat? The nerve! "Wait a second, what do you mean by that?"

"Pure raw power isn't something I want or need in my partner, especially with my own abilities to consider," Harp quickly said, ignoring the fact that said abilities hadn't truly had time to develop or appear yet in their Denpa-henkan, "Despite what you may think, a fight isn't won simply by overwhelming your opponent with brute force. I thought you learned that a while ago after all your failed attempts to win against one of the-"

"Shut up female!" Wolf snapped angrily, Harp obviously having hit a nerve, "Unlike _you_, I was at least brave enough to challenge them and even hold my own! And I don't care that you have 'special' abilities like all other females, I'll still rip you apart and-"

An armored boot to the face quickly silenced Wolf, especially when the kick nearly dislocated his jaw.

Wolf reacted reflexively and attempted to slice the girl to ribbons only to find his own arm jerked sharply up and back as wires that had tangled in a split second pulled taunt. Misora was already halfway through her decent behind Wolf after using his face as a rather nice springboard before the FM truly had a good grasp on what just happened.

As soon as he realized what the girl was trying to do, he yanked back on the arm that was being pull on, pulling the girl back just as the tips of her boots touched the ground. Misora blinked as she felt herself being pulled back up and into the air. With a short scream the girl found herself being whipped around out of her control, back over Wolf's head and towards the ground.

Quickly letting the wires shatter was the only thing that saved the girl from smacking into the tile. Of course this cause her to be propelled through the air and through a shop display, but the deadly glass rain wasn't that big of a deal considering the only other option.

Misora let out a yelp as she just managed to duck under the massive claw trying to decapitate her even as she struggled to puller herself out of a smashed cabinet. Without many other options, Misora pushed off the ground with as much force as she could muster and passed through the ceiling a mere moment before Wolf's other claw smashed the floor where she had been only moments before.

Waving-out so she wouldn't just drop back through the floor, Misora had just enough time to make it half a dozen steps before Wolf burst through the floor, not even bothering to change his state. The girl ended up preforming a clumsily stumbling backpedal so she was away from the rubble and angry FM.

Backing up down the relatively thin mall walkway, Misora kept her eyes on Wolf. The massive FM, predictably, growled lowly at her.

"Ok Harp, what's the plan here?" Misora asked quietly, hoping that her partner hadn't angered a predator three times her size for no reason.

"Like most FM life forms who possess an Overdrive, Wolf has a nasty temper. It's easy to anger him and while he is stronger when angered, he is also more reckless and easy to fool," Harp explained quickly. Heck, the nasty temper was a guarantee unless the FM trained themselves to cover that weakness, "Don't worry about his Overdrive activating. I know Wolf's 'trigger' and we won't have to worry about that being here."

Misora nodded slowly, about to reply, only to find herself ducking as a pair of claws attempted to decapitate her. The air kicked up by the attack pulled her scarf harshly to the side, but the blonde ignored it and brought Harp up just in time to block the overhead blow Wolf attempted to surprise her with.

The massive wolf was far stronger than a petite preteen girl, and such a thing showed as Misora found her arms already shaking as they tried to stop the claws only inches form her head. Knowing she was in a contest of strength she couldn't hope to win, Misora abruptly changed her frequency completely, allowing the physical claws to pass right through her due to the lack of energy.

She had already changed it just enough so she didn't sink through the floor the moment Wolf's claws had passed through her, using the FM's confusion to her advantage to gain some distance. By the time she allowed herself to wave solely back into the physical plane of existence she had already managed to turn put part of a corner between her and the FM. Not that Wolf couldn't easily jump over the corner and forgo walking altogether, but at least she would have time to react.

"Hm, so you did find a reasonably strong human, Harp?" Wolf asked as he finally managed to dislodge his claws from the ground with a grunt and cloud of dust.

"Didn't I tell you that? And in this form we're known as Harp Note," Harp said as Misora gave a node of agreement. Considering that they both relied on each other for power, Misora was rather glad that Harp made a point of referring to them as 'we'.

Wolf paused as he seemed to consider something for a moment, though he didn't take his eyes off the newly assessed threat. Human and FM alike tensed as Wolf seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Harp Note? Then you have to call me Wolf Forest!" The newly dubbed Wolf Forest shouted as he leapt over the gap dividing them.

* * *

**So, interesting chapter to write. Not worth the wait, I know, but hey, stuffs picked up. Once again sorry for the wait, just trying to adjust to things since Windows 8 is confusing. Feel like I'm missing stuff in this chapter, but I'm not going to delay posting it anymore. **


End file.
